Save me from Imprinting
by Lolabean07
Summary: A re-write from the wolves' POV beginning with the summer between Twilight and NM. Imprinting isn't all it's cracked up to be or it is? Leah would rather be bitten by an army of vampires than deal with her imprint. What if Leah imprinted the day she phased but fought against it? How long could she keep her imprint secret and how would this change event? A twist on canon.
1. Prologue: Defective Wolf

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer; no copyright infrigement is intended.**

* * *

Prologue

Defective Wolf

* * *

Whoever decided that it was an honor to become one of the tribe protectors was fucked in the head. At least that's how Leah Clearwater felt. Since being _blessed _with this curse; well to be honest since the first person had been blessed with this curse, her life had gone to shit.

If it wasn't bad enough that her ex-fiancé had left her for her cousin, now she was forced to share thoughts with him. Her wolf was defective as far as she was concerned. It couldn't even imprint right.

She'd made the mistake of looking at _him _in the eyes and since then she couldn't decide who she should tear apart first, _him_ or the _leech lover_. Both of them had become the bane of her existence. She didn't care what the _wolf gods_ told her, she _refused_ to be what he needed. Both _him_ and the _leech lover_ could fall off a cliff or be run over by a truck, preferably one driven by her.

Imprinting was supposed to be you finding the one person meant for you. You were supposed to be whatever they needed. Well, _he_ didn't need anything but _her._ And by _her_, she didn't mean herself. _He_ didn't notice her, didn't need her, and definitely didn't want her. No one did.

So she was forced to watch Sam and Emily along with Jared and Kim in their happy-ever-after bullshit. She was sick of being told that she _couldn't understand the pull_ or _when it happens to you, you'll understand_. Well it did happen and she still didn't understand. She wasn't happy. She was pissed. If she had been an angry bitch before, she didn't think that there were words to describe what she was now.

If there was a way out of imprinting, she would do it in a heartbeat. How was some wolf guy from a hundred years ago is supposed to know what you need? Jared sat next to Kim for _years_ and never noticed her and now suddenly she's what he needs and vice versa? What did that say about Sam? He just needed an endless supply of _fucking_ muffins? Had Leah known that she would have gotten a membership to Costco and bought them in bulk.

_Fuck this_ she thought. She would rather be attacked by an entire army of vampires that were as annoying as the _leech lover_. Add to that the bullshit of having to listen to her ex. Why did a _man_ have to be in charge? This is the freaking 21st century why couldn't she be in charge? Women were much better organizers and had better people skills. Sam was too busy sticking his tongue down Emily's throat and worrying about her feelings to properly lead them.

Probably the worst part of this wolf curse was the fact that she was responsible for killing her own father. Oh, _they_ tried to tell her that it wasn't her fault. But when you become the _first_ female wolf in the tribe's history and happen to change right in front of your dad. How can it not be your fault?


	2. The Day It All Fell Apart

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

**AN: I don't quite know where this story is going but I'm hoping it will be fabulous. Also I've finished the Outtake so I hope that you'll check it out; there are some steamy scenes and even if you don't like the characters in it, feel free to switch them out in your mind. **

* * *

Chapter 1

The Day It All Fell Apart

It had been two weeks since Leah graduated and today was the day of her party. Despite her fiancé disappearing for over two weeks, she was finally feeling that her life was getting back on track. Sam had apologized for worrying her; he had felt the need to go on a spirit journey to find answers about his life. He explained that his journey had showed him that he needed to stay in La Push for a while and as such he wasn't going to be leaving in the fall to go to school with her.

She had been angry with him at first but after some reflection, she decided to be understanding and supportive of his choice. Maybe a break would be a good thing for them. They had been dating for over two years now and she had dreams of her own. Sam had changed, had been changing even before his spirit journey. There was an ever-widening abyss between them. So, instead of getting mad, she deferred her school plans for a semester, hoping that he would change his mind and they would start together next winter. If he still wasn't ready she was going to go no matter what.

As she helped her mom get the last few things ready, she heard a knock at the door. Answering the door, she saw her cousin and best friend, Emily Young. "Emily, you're here," she greeting as she pulled her into a hug.

"Lee, can't breathe," Emily gasped out.

"Sorry," Leah told her. Only recently she had noticed that she'd grown a couple of inches and had put on some additional muscle. Her bones and muscles ached but she put it all down to the running she'd been doing lately as a way to stay in shape and to control her temper.

"So, what can I do to help," Emily asked eagerly. "Put me to work."

Sue, Leah's mom pointed out what they still needed to do. The party was going to be a small affair, with barbecued burgers and brats along with a few different salads, chips, and baked beans. Sue and Leah had done much of the prep work over the last few days, so it didn't take long for them to get everything completed.

Harry, Leah's dad and Seth, her younger brother showed up a little later and got the barbecue set up. The girls carried the dishes outside and set them up on the table. Sue had decided that buffet-style would be the easiest so they set plates, utensils, and napkins on one end and had the table set so that there could be lines on both sides.

* * *

As the guests started arriving, Leah was overwhelmed with the congratulations from her family and other members of the tribe. She found herself looking and waiting for Sam to show up. As she scanned the guests, she felt a flicker of disappointment that he hadn't shown up yet. Sighing, she headed into the house to use the bathroom.

She was walking up the stairs to the bathroom she shared with her brother when she heard the noise. She paused on the second step from the top trying to discern what she was hearing. Muted sounds reached her ears, gasps and groans. In horror, she realized that someone was having sex in her bathroom. _What the hell!_ she thought.

Charging up the last few steps, she strode to the bathroom door and threw it open. She gasped at the sight before her. Her _cousin_ and her _fiancé_ were in a close embrace. Emily's skirt was up over her thighs, her hands tangled in Sam's hair, and her head was thrown back as she moaned his name. Sam's mouth was licking and sucking on the flesh of Emily's neck while he pounded mercilessly into her.

"What the fuck is going on!" she screamed.

Both occupants turned to Leah, their faces a mixture of shock and guilt. Sam pulled out of Emily adjusting his shorts and closing the zipper. Emily's face was a bright shade of pink as she smoothed her skirt down her legs and searched the floor for her panties.

"Leah," Sam started, "It's not what it looks like. I mean it is…but it's not. I need to talk to you and explain it."

"Explain what?" Leah demanded. "I think it's pretty obvious what's going on here. How long? Just tell me how long. Is this why you disappeared?"

"No…it's not…I…" Sam said trailing off.

Emily had still been unable to find her panties and Leah felt her annoyance increase at her cousin's silence. "For fuck's sake, Emily, forget them. If he won't tell me, then you better."

Emily swallowed nervously. She didn't know what had come over her. One minute she was standing in Leah's bathroom and the next, Sam, he was there and suddenly she felt as if her very world had been shaken to its core. She had seen the look in his eyes, the desire and want he had, and she felt an answering throb deep inside her. They had continued to stare at one another for what seemed like hours and then they moved closer as if pulled together by an invisible string.

"Lee, I'm sorry," Emily whispered. "I don't know what to tell you. I don't understand what happened. I swear, I never meant for this to happen."

It was at this moment when Seth walked up holding a pair of pink panties. "Umm, Lee, I don't think you should leave these things sitting out," he told her as he held them like they were crawling with bugs. He looked around the small bathroom with a frown on his face. Emily was still standing way too close to Sam.

"They're not mine," she snarled pointing at Emily.

Seth looked at Sam in disbelief. "What the hell! What the hell are you doing in the bathroom with our cousin and why the hell were these," he fumed swinging the pink panties back and forth, "In the goddamn hallway?"

Sam groaned as he felt his control slipping. He'd only recently learned to control his wolf. He needed to get out of here before he did something stupid. "Umm, sorry," he muttered and then pushed his way past Leah and Seth leaving three shocked faces to stare at his retreat.

* * *

**AN: Thoughts? Review please.**


	3. It Can't Get Worse, Can It?

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

* * *

Chapter 2

It Can't Get Any Worse, Can It?

The moment that Sam walked out, Emily started crying. She begged Leah to forgive her, she didn't understand what had happened and she'd never meant to hurt her. Seth had left the second that Emily's tears started, dropping the pink panties on the floor.

Leah didn't know what to do. Emily was her cousin, her best friend, practically her sister. She didn't think that Emily would do something like this to hurt her. She believed her when Emily said it was a mistake that she didn't mean for it to happen.

Sam was another story. He'd abandoned her for over two weeks and she wasn't sure she believed his _bullshit_ story about a spirit journey. Of course, he had to come up with some excuse for his disappearance. Most likely he'd met some girl and had been too busy screwing her. _Like father, like son_ she thought.

Dinner that evening was tense, Emily's face was still blotchy from her earlier tears, Seth looked like someone had kicked his puppy, and Leah didn't know how to feel. She was angry, upset, and confused. She didn't know whether to tell her parents what happened or not. She didn't want to embarrass Emily nor did she want them to be mad at Sam. She needed to talk to him, not tonight but soon.

The phone ringing broke the silence. Normally phone calls during dinner were ignored but recently this rule had changed. When she thought about it, the rule had been changed when Sam went missing and the elders starting having frequent meetings. Rarely did they talk at the Clearwater house, but more than once, her dad had left to go to Old Quil's and meet with him and Billy.

She watched as her dad answered the phone and pretended that she had an interest on the green beans on her plate while she shamelessly listened in. "Hello," her dad said to the caller. "Really? Now?" "I don't know, we're eating right now." "He said it's important." "Alright I'll be there in fifteen. Bye."

"Sorry, dear," Harry said as he kissed Sue on the cheek. "Billy needs me to pick him up and bring him to Sam's. I guess Old Quil's there and we have some…umm tribal council stuff to discuss."

"Harry, not again. What's going on that's so important it can't wait until after supper," Sue asked.

"I'm not quite sure but Billy doesn't have a ride there so at least let me pick him up and bring him. Maybe I won't be needed after all and I'll be home before you know it."

"Fine, we'll see you sooner, rather than later."

Leah watched as her dad walked out the door. She didn't understand what Sam had to do with any tribal business much less the council. And why would they meet at Sam's? _Strange_ she thought. She looked over at Emily who had turned green at the mention of Sam's name. Well, that answered her earlier question; even if, well _when_ she broke up with Sam, she wasn't going to mention Emily's name at all.

* * *

Harry arrived at Billy Black's little red house and picked him up. On the drive over to Sam's place, he queried Billy about what was going on. "So what's this about?"

"I'm not sure," Billy replied. "Old Quil called me and said that Sam had called him. When he arrived at Sam's place, he said he hadn't seen Sam this agitated since we first found him."

"Are you sure that we can't just tell the _Cullens_ to leave?" Harry asked. "It would make this so much better for everyone involved. It would stop the process don't you think?"

"Maybe," Billy answered and then sighed. "Probably not, Jared Cameron and Paul Lahote look like they'll phase soon. I haven't seen any changes in my son yet but he's young. Seth's even younger, so I don't think he'll phase until after Jake. Plus there's still Young Quil. As much as I'd like to tell them to leave, they haven't broken the treaty and I can't in good faith go against the words of my grandfather."

"You're probably right. I suppose if Jake's the next rightful Alpha, it's better to wait until he phases and let him decide if he wants to uphold the treaty. Plus we'll have better numbers on our side if they don't like his decision."

They drove the rest of the way in silence. Pulling into the driveway of Sam's small house, they saw Old Quil's car and Sam's truck in the driveway. Sam was outside pacing in the side yard, while Old Quil was trying to calm him down. Harry helped Billy out of his truck and into the wheelchair. They made their way over to Sam and Old Quil.

"So what's going on, Sam," Harry asked without hesitation.

Sam turned and looked at Harry; he felt his stomach twist and turn with guilt. He didn't want to face Leah's father and tell him what he'd done. He was pissed at his life, at his father, and himself. How could he have done this? It was time to get this over with.

"_I imprinted on Emily and Leah caught us fucking in the bathroom_," he said in a rush. He watched as the three men stared at him in shock, their mouths hanging open, and they couldn't say a word. "My wolf, he's going crazy. He wants; no he _needs_ to be around her. I don't know how long I can control this," he told them after they didn't say anything.

Harry stared at his daughter's fiancé, _ex-fiancé_ now, and tried to think of what to say. Suddenly tonight's dinner made sense. This explained Emily's face, she'd been crying. Seth was upset, and Leah, well she'd been a jumble of emotions.

"Shit," was all Harry could think of to say.

"You'll have to tell her, Sam," Old Quil started. "If she's your imprint, you're going to need to be around her. If you don't, I don't know what will happen but if this is what you look after just a few hours, putting it off can't be good."

Harry swallowed nervously and looked at the group. "I'm sorry…but…I need to leave. I don't want to be here while you three figure this out. The less I know the better. So…I'll talk to you later. Quil, you can bring Billy home, right?"

Old Quil nodded and Harry walked away towards his truck. He debated on going straight home or stopped by Charlie Swan's place for a beer or two. In the end, he went home; he didn't need Sue to be any madder at him.

* * *

It had been two weeks since Sam had imprinted on her. Emily was wracked with guilt. She was betraying her cousin, her friend, the girl that was like a sister to her. She'd listened to his story and had been shocked when he explained to her the Quileute legends and the truth of them. She'd wanted to refuse him but seeing the state he was in and how he had calmed down in her presence; she was torn.

It was so wrong, but at the same time it felt so right. She, too felt the indiscernible pull, he talked about. Without him, she was agitated and unable to sleep. Even just seeing him for a few minutes was enough to recharge her batteries. After that first time in Leah's bathroom, she'd never done anything more than sit and talk with him. She knew he wanted more, she did, too. It didn't make it right though.

At least, Leah had broken up with him. So he wasn't exactly cheating on her cousin. It didn't make her stomach tie itself in knots any less. She'd finally decided that she had to tell him; she couldn't do this anymore, it wasn't right.

They went for a hike in the woods and when they came to a small clearing with a babbling brook, they stopped. Emily turned and looked at him. She studied his features and wished that things could be different. Maybe, if he'd never dated her cousin or they had met before Leah and he had been so serious.

"Sam," Emily started nervously, "I need to tell you something."

Sam looked at her and felt his anxiety rising. She'd been his savior these last few weeks. The only thing that was able to keep his wolf at bay. He didn't know what he'd do without her.

"Sure, Em. What's up?"

He watched as she nervously twisted her hands and looked everywhere but his eyes. "Sam, I'm sorry. I can't do this anymore. It's wrong…if Leah ever found out, she'd be so hurt. She forgave me once but I don't think she'd do it again."

"What do you mean," Sam whispered as his heart pounded in his chest. He felt his blood rushing and he could barely hear anything other than the beating of his heart. His chest ached and he absentmindedly rubbed his hand over his heart.

"I…we can't do this. It's not fair to Leah. It's not right. I know that you think we have some connection or something…but you need to let it go."

Sam stared at her in disbelief. The pain in his chest got worse and he felt an icy heat surge through his veins. One moment he was standing in front of her and in the next he was transformed into his wolf. Before she could even back away or scream, his paw raked down the right side of her face and arm.


	4. Murphy's Law

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Murphy's Law

The phone at the Clearwater house was ringing, Leah ran down the stairs to answer it. She wasn't sure where her mom or brother had went. Emily had gone out earlier for a drive and hadn't returned. Reaching the phone, she picked it up, "Hello."

"Leah? It's Sam. Is your mom or dad home?"

"No, I don't think so. Why? What's wrong," she asked as she heard the fear in his voice.

"Please, Leah. I can't…not now. Just tell me are they home or not?"

"Whatever, Sam," she said as she looked out the kitchen window. The only car in the driveway was her own. "No, they're not here. Do you want me to give them a message or something?"

"Umm…_fuck_," she heard him swear softly. The silence on the other end was infinite. Finally, she barely heard his whispered words, "Em's in the hospital in Forks. They need her medical information and some consent forms filled out."

"What," she cried out. "What happened? Why are you there? What's going on?"

"Can you just give me her parents' number or can you call them? Please, Leah. I can't explain right now," he begged.

"Fuck off, Sam. I'll call them and you better not be there when I get to the hospital," she told him and hung up the phone.

Leah called her aunt and uncle in Neah Bay and told them that Emily had been in an accident and gave them the number to Forks Hospital. She apologized for not being able to give them more information and told them that she was on her way to the hospital. Jotting down a quick note to her parents and brother, she grabbed her purse and headed to the hospital.

* * *

When she arrived to the hospital, she rushed to the main desk to find out where Emily was. She was directed to the surgical waiting area and sat down to wait for news on her cousin. What seemed like days, though was in reality only two hours, Dr. Cullen came up to her. She felt a shiver down her spine as she looked at his pale skin and golden eyes. There was something about him that raised the hackles on the back of her neck.

"Leah?" he questioned as he neared her.

"Yes, that's me. How's my cousin?" she asked impatiently standing up.

"Why don't you sit down? I'd feel better if you were," he told her as he pointed to a small, private alcove where they could talk without anyone overhearing. After they both were seated, he spoke again. "Your cousin, Emily she was brought in by her boyfriend. He said that they'd been walking in the woods and she was attacked by a bear. She has had extensive damage to the right side of her face and her right arm. We've repaired what we can and given her several blood transfusions. Though it's too soon to tell if she'll have use of her arm; there may be permanent nerve damage. She's looking at several reconstructive surgeries to help repair the damage and improve function."

Leah gaped at Dr. Cullen. She had been momentarily stuck on the word _boyfriend_. She wasn't aware that Emily had a boyfriend, and then it came to her, _Sam_. He'd brought her here. Maybe Dr. Cullen was confused. "Boyfriend," she murmured.

"Yes, I believe his name is Sam, Sam Uley," Dr. Cullen politely replied.

Leah fisted her hands at her sides and tried to control her temper. All this time, _they_ had been going out behind her back. She suddenly thought of Sam's disappearance, for all she knew, that's when it started. She was so stupid to have believed either of them. She wanted nothing more than to run out the door but she was the only family member here at the moment, she wasn't that cruel that she could abandon her cousin.

"She's being taken to the Intensive Care Unit. We're going to keep her sedated and she's hooked up to a machine to breathe for her. Within the next few days we'll turn the sedation off and once she's awake enough, we'll let her breathe on her own. The next 24-72 hours are critical. Despite our best efforts, there's always a possibility of infection, bleeding, or swelling that could require us to go in and do more surgery. Do you want me to have the nurse direct you to her room?"

"Sure," she said with a nod. She sat there waiting for a nurse to bring her to the ICU. She hoped that Sam had listened to her and had left, if not, the only saving grace for him was that he was in a hospital. Though she doubted they'd be able to revive him once she got her hands on him. He was a low-down cheating bastard just like his father. _Worse than his father_ she thought. At least Joshua Uley was upfront about what an ass he was. He'd never married Sam's mom, she'd just been his flavor of the week.

A small blonde-haired nurse who was loudly smacking her gum came up to Leah and walked her to the ICU. Once there she directed Leah to the front desk and told her she'd need to check in with the nurses here and they'd show her what needed to be done before she entered the room. A kind-looking nurse, Jill came up to Leah and walked her over to Emily's room.

All the rooms on the unit appeared to be the same. Glass doors encased each room that when shut gave the rooms an appearance of a fish bowl. On the inside there were curtains that could be closed to give family and patients privacy. There was the incessant beeping of monitors and the shrill screeches of alarms. Leah wondered how any of this could be helpful for patients who were trying to get better.

"Did Dr. Cullen talk to you downstairs," Jill asked with a soft smile on her face.

"Yeah, he said she was sedated and there was a breathing machine," Leah answered.

"That's right. Before we go in, I need to let you know that your cousin is very susceptible to infection right now, so we have to do good hand washing and then we'll need to wear some isolation gear. Normally we only wear these things," Jill said pointing to the gown, gloves, mask, and hair cover, "When we have a patient with bacteria that we don't want to spread to others. With your cousin, it's for the opposite reason; we don't want to spread any bacteria that we may have to her. Why don't you follow me to this sink and I'll show you how to wash up, then we'll put on our gear, 'kay?"

Leah followed her to the sink and watched as Jill's washed her hands. Then Jill talked Leah through the procedure. They walked back over to the supply cart and Jill helped Leah don the protective gear. Once they both were gowned, Jill stopped Leah before they entered the room. "One last thing, Leah. She looks pretty rough. She's got lots of bandages, plus a tube coming out of her mouth, that's the breathing tube; add in all the IV's and pumps giving her medicines. It's not easy to see someone like this. Even though she's sedated, research has shown that people can often hear their family members and feel their presence, so talk to her. Let her know you're here and that everything will be okay. You ready?"

Leah nodded her head and followed Jill into the room. She could barely focus on what Jill was saying as she stared at her cousin. Emily looked so small and frail; the bed seemed to be swallowing her up. Her normal russet-colored skin was pale and dusky. Bandages covered half of her face and ran down her neck and right arm. Tubes protruded from every portion of her body. Leah felt tears well up in her eyes.

Jill gestured for Leah to come to the other side of the bed, near Emily's left hand. She explained that Leah should hold Emily's hand and talk to her. Jill grabbed a nearby chair and pulled it closer for Leah to sit down on. Leah sat and watched as Jill checked several monitors and documented information in the computer. Once Jill left the room, Leah reached over for Emily's hand.

"Em, it's Leah. I'm here and your parents are on their way. I don't know where my mom and Seth are but I know as soon as they see the note, they'll be here bugging you too. You'll have to get strong so that you can tell Seth to leave you alone. You know how annoying he can be."

* * *

Leah had sat with her cousin for quite some time before someone else showed up. She watched as her mom entered the room and gasped in shock at Emily's appearance. Sue took Leah's place by the bed nodding at Leah that she had this so Leah left the room. She needed to get out of here. As much as she didn't want Emily to be alone, she wasn't in the mood to comfort her cousin any longer; she'd done her job. She removed the protective gear and threw it in the trash as Jill had instructed her earlier. Then she walked up to the sink she'd used earlier and washed her hands.

She walked out of the hospital and breathed in the fresh air. She hated the smell that hospitals had; the smell of disinfectant and sickness. As she walked towards her car, she saw Sam and her dad in a heated argument. Neither one seemed to pay attention to her approach.

"What happened, Sam? I thought you said this was under control. Not only have you broken my daughter's heart, now her cousin is in ICU fighting for her life."

"I'm sorry, Harry. It just happened so fast. One second was all it took. I don't know what I'll do…if she doesn't…I can't even say it," Sam told him with a pained lock on his face.

Leah chose this moment to confront them both. "Are you fucking serious, Sam?" she thundered slapping his face. "You proposed to me, told me you loved me, and now suddenly my cousin's your world? When the fuck did this start and don't you dare lie to me!" Her entire body was filled with rage, she felt like her skin was on fire, and her limbs trembled. She wanted nothing more than to tear him apart.

"Leah," her dad scolded, "This isn't the time. Why don't you go home and we'll talk about this later?"

"No," she shouted. "I want answers and I want them now! How long, Sam? You both seem to want me to think that my graduation day was the first time but _Dr. Cullen_," she sneered his name, "Called you her boyfriend. Why would he call you that, unless it's true?"

"Lee-lee, I didn't lie to you. I'm sorry. It just happened. I'd do anything to make it better," Sam said apologetically.

"Anything," she stated with a fiery gaze. "How about you and my lying whore of a cousin walk off a cliff? Maybe then, I'll be okay with this. Otherwise don't come near me ever again. And be sure to tell your _girlfriend_ that when she wakes up…if she wakes up," Leah said as she enjoyed the pained look on his face. It'd serve him right, if her cousin didn't wake up.

"Leah…" her dad started.

"No, dad. I don't want to talk about this. You and mom can deal with this. I'm done. Once I get home, I'm packing Emily's things. I don't want to stay in the same house as her anymore. If you want her to stay, then I guess you're okay with kicking your own daughter out. So think carefully before you decide," she told him as she walked away to her car.

* * *

**AN: See bitchy Leah would come out soon. She can't help it. Review, review, review...or I may find myself unable to continue. ;)**


	5. Picking Up the Pieces

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

**AN: I was so pleased to see reviews, alerts, and favorites that I decided to send an update your way. I'm hoping to possibly do another few chaps tonight/tomorrow. So review, review, review.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Picking Up the Pieces

Leah left the hospital and drove back home. Pulling into the driveway, she willed herself not to cry but still felt traitorous tears leak from the corners of her eyes. Running to the front door, she unlocked it and grabbed the note she had left for her family. She crumpled the piece of paper in her fist and wished with all her heart that she just as easily destroy Sam and Emily.

Her cousin, her best friend, her sister had betrayed her. And not with just anyone, with Leah's fiancé. She hated them both. Throwing the note away, she went upstairs to her room. Everywhere there were reminders of her and Sam, of her and Emily. It was a painful reminder of everything that had happened. She wanted to pour gasoline on everything in the room and light it on fire. Though getting in trouble with her parents and the law for arson, wouldn't be her most brilliant idea.

She settled on grabbing Emily's items from around the room and stuffing them into the suitcase Emily had brought. She didn't care if they were wrinkled or dirty, she stuffed everything in there the same. Walking to the bathroom, she grabbed Emily's makeup bag, her shampoo and conditioner, and anything else that had the stench of Emily and brought it back to her room and tossed it in the bag. Once everything was rounded up she zipped the bag up. She hefted the bag downstairs and left it on the porch with a note attached which simply stated: _The Whore's Belongings_.

Once that was completed, Leah went back to her room and glanced around, her eyes flitting to items that reminded her of Sam. The photo taken last summer of them on First Beach, a picture of them at Prom, a bracelet that he had bought her at the Quileute Festival Days, and a bouquet of dried roses. Grabbing her metal garbage can, she grabbed the items and tossed them in. She wrenched her closet open and spied the dress she'd worn to prom hanging in the back of her closet. Sam's bowtie was dangling from the hanger. She saw the silver heels she had worn that night. She grabbed everything and threw them into the garbage. Opening one of her dresser drawers, she found the packet of notes that he'd written to her. A poem he wrote about her for his senior English class and had received an 'A' for it. She searched high and low, found every item, every article of clothing that reminded her of Sam and threw it in the garbage.

She carried the garbage outside and brought it to the side yard, where they had a bonfire pit. She sat the garbage can in the center of the pit and went to her dad's shed to grab some lighter fluid and a lighter. Dousing the garbage with lighter fluid, she set the items ablaze. She sat in front of the roaring fire and sobbed as her heart was breaking. Her brother Seth found her and did his best to comfort her but he was too young to understand what was happening and how to fix it, so he did what brothers did best and went to find Sam.

* * *

Seth may have been only fourteen but he was a boy and as such, had experience with driving motor vehicles. Like most boys, he was fascinated with anything with an engine. Whether it was a motorcycle, car, truck, boat, it didn't matter. If it had horsepower and torque, he was in love with it. He grabbed Leah's keys off the table and hopped in her car.

He was going to Sam's to give him a piece of his mind. He'd had a recent growth spurt, he still wasn't at what his adult height was but he didn't appear to be too young to be driving. Worst case scenario, if he did get pulled over, he knew the Chief of police, one Charlie Swan. Charlie and his dad had been friends forever, so Seth wasn't too worried about the consequences.

Pulling into Sam's driveway, he noticed another vehicle besides for Sam's; Emily's car. His rage intensified as he realized what was going on. Leah hadn't told their parents what had happened that day and Seth still wasn't too sure. But this, it opened Pandora's box and he realized why those _damn pink panties_ had been in the hallway, why Sam and Emily had been standing so close together, and why his sister had broken up with Sam the very next day. Sam had toyed with his sister's emotions and was sleeping with their cousin on the side.

As he strode to the front door, he wondered how long this had been going on. His body shook in rage at the thought of Sam's disappearance. He couldn't believe it…surely Emily wasn't the reason for that…was she? He pounded his fist on the door and raised himself up to his full 5' 10" height, he puffed his chest out like he'd seen macho men do in movies, and settled a fierce scowl on his face.

As the door was pulled open, he heard Sam say, "Leah, I don't have time for this right now." Once the door was fully open, Sam's eyes widened in shock at Seth standing before him. Sam felt the pure rage radiating off Seth and felt himself shifting from one foot to another uncomfortably.

Seth said nothing for several long moments, he just stared at Sam; looked at him as though he was a bug that he could squash with the power of his mind. He wished that he had some type of super power which would allow him to do just that. "You bastard," he seethed through gritted teeth. "What the _hell_ did you do to my sister? Never mind, don't answer that, I already know what you did. You broke her heart by _fucking _some cheap whore…not just any whore but one who used to be our cousin."

"Seth," Sam attempted to placate the young angry boy in front of him. He felt his wolf bristling at Seth's comments. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt Leah…it just happened."

"What just happened? Your dick slipped? Don't ever come near my sister again. Don't talk to her, don't look at her, and don't think about her. If I catch you so much as looking in her direction there will be more where this came from," Seth finished as he punched Sam in the face hearing the satisfying crunch of breaking bones. He turned on his heel and walked away to Leah's car. As he backed out of the driveway, he looked one last time at Sam. The look of pain and confusion on Sam's face warmed Seth's heart. He may not be able to fix what happened but maybe this was a step to helping Leah to feel better.

* * *

There was hell to pay once Seth returned from his errand. His parents were in the midst of laying into Leah about her pyromaniac antics and the note she'd left on Emily's luggage. Seth walked into the middle of the fray and baldy stated, "I thought it was appropriate for the situation. What else do you call someone who spreads her legs for anyone that has a dick?"

That got him sent to his room. He glanced at his sister before leaving the room and saw the glint of amusement in her eyes. After his parents completed reprimanding Leah, they started on him. His dad told him that he expected Seth to apologize to Sam.

"Why? He's a bastard that cheated on my sister. He's lucky that all that I did was break his nose."

Harry shook his head in disbelief of his son. While he was proud of him for standing up for his sister, going head to head with a new wolf wasn't a good idea. So he tried a different tactic. "You stole…" he stared.

Seth interrupted, "I _borrowed._ Stealing implies that I wasn't going to return it. I brought it back, therefore I borrowed it."

"When did you start taking lessons from your sister," he asked incredulously. "No, don't answer that. You _borrowed_ your sister's car and drove to Sam's place. You're fourteen years old and you don't have a license. What would have happened had you been pulled over? You only have two years before you get your license, a stunt like this could prevent that from happening until you're eighteen." Seth started to interrupt again, "No, let me finish," Harry told his son. "Then you go to your sister's ex-boyfriend's house and threaten him. He could have called the police on you but he didn't, he called me. Do you really want to have a record at fourteen?"

"Dad, what do you expect? He cheated on Leah and who knows how long it was going on. She was crying and I didn't know what to do."

"I know, son. But acting in anger isn't always the best idea. Your sister's strong and she'll get over this. Heartbreak happens all the time. Do I agree with what Sam has done? No. And Emily's involvement? No. But things happen; sometimes fate takes things out of our hands. So no more _borrowing_ cars or threatening Sam, okay? Your sister's temper is more than enough for me and your mom to deal with, we don't need two angry kids, okay?" Harry finished and ruffled Seth's hair.

* * *

Leah came into Seth's room later that night. "So," she started, "I shouldn't tell you this but thanks," as she walked over and hugged him. "Don't let dad know that I said this but I think secretly he's proud of you. I know I am. I love you, little brother, even if you test my patience sometimes."


	6. The Bitch Is Back

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

**AN: Okay I know you are reading but are you reviewing? Do you love it, hate it, tell me.**

* * *

Chapter 5

The Bitch Is Back

It didn't take long before the entire tribe found out that Leah had been thrown over for her cousin. Of course, Leah may have taken some part in the rumor mill by telling more than one person how she had found her cousin with her legs spread for her ex-fiancé. People still sent pitying looks her way and she heard the whispers but for the most part, the tribe was on her side, not the bastard and his whore.

After that first day, she never went back to the hospital; there was no reason for her to. She knew eventually she would confront her cousin but she wasn't pathetic enough to do it when the whore was already down. She'd heard her parents talking at night in hushed whispers about the situation. They both agreed that Emily was not welcome in their home any longer. But they fought over Harry's involvement with Sam and the tribal council.

"Harry, I understand that you're an elder and Billy and Old Quil count on you. But Sam cheated on your daughter and I see you defending him all the time. What is going on?"

"Sue," Leah heard her dad say with sadness in his voice. "I'm sorry. I don't like this situation any more than you do. Sam's been doing some work for the council. And…" he paused as he struggled to come up with the words. "I think it's important that the youth of the tribe are involved in understanding our history. Sam can help us with that."

"Can't you find someone else, Harry? Anyone else? This isn't about choosing whether you're going to have vanilla or chocolate ice cream. This is about choosing whether you stand behind your daughter or her ex."

"Sue, I'm sorry. It's what it is. It can't be changed now."

Leah walked away feeling guilty for eavesdropping. It has been nearly three weeks since the accident and Emily was coming home. Only lately had Leah noticed that Jared Cameron had started hanging out with Sam. They both walked around as if they owned the rez and didn't own any shirts. It was as if they were a two person shirtless gang. She shook her head to clear mind; she'd been watching too many conspiracy theory shows lately. She really needed to get a life.

* * *

As the summer progressed, Leah called the University of Washington in Seattle to see if it was too late to remove her deferment and enroll in the fall semester. All of her financial aid had been approved and she was informed that they always had a few spots that they saved for late enrollees. Her grades and recommendations from several of her teachers had put her to the top of the list. So she was pleased when she was offered to start in the fall.

It was at the same time that she noticed that Paul Lahote had started hanging out in the _shirtless gang_. The strangest thing was the three of them all had the same tribal tattoo on their right arm. She'd caught her dad more than once on the phone with Billy or Old Quil and he'd mention the boys or the _pack_, which had her even more confused. It didn't help matters that the elders seemed to be trying to improve the tribe's opinion of Emily. Since when did a home-wrecking whore become a saint? She'd overheard the gossip about how _nice_ Emily was and what a _shame_ it was that she was scarred from the bear attack.

Leah had had enough. So she went to their chief, Billy to discuss how she felt with him. Knocking on the door to the small red house where the Black family lived, she tapped her foot impatiently waiting for someone to answer. The door squeaked open and Billy's shirtless son, Jacob stood in front of her. This only increased her ire more. _What was with the boys in this tribe?_ she wondered. _Was there a shirt shortage that she was unaware of?_

"I need to talk to your father, Jacob."

"Umm, yeah, come in," he stammered as he blushed and motioned her in the door. "Dad," he yelled practically in Leah's ear. "Leah's here. I'm going out to the garage to work on the Rabbit."

As she watched him walk out the door, Leah's face was frowned in confusion. _Rabbit?_ She only knew of one thing that was a called a Rabbit and she couldn't imagine needing an entire garage to work on it. She was pretty sure they just took some 'AA' batteries. And why would Jacob share this information with his father? She shook her head in disgust, _Kids these days_.

Billy wheeled into the kitchen and saw Leah standing there. Greeting her, he offered her a seat at the kitchen table. Once she was seated, he turned to her and asked, "What can I do for you, Leah?"

Leah had been trying to figure out for days how to give this speech so that she didn't come off as a crazy ex-girlfriend bent on revenge. In the end, she realized that was what she was, so she embraced it.

"Well, I'm just wondering why you as the tribe's chief aren't doing something to keep our tribe from being sullied by bastards and whores." She watched as Billy flinched at her tone and words and did her best not to smile. She was Leah Clearwater, first and foremost a bitch if you fucked with her.

"Leah, that's some awfully harsh words that you have for someone of your family and a…friend," he gently scolded.

"That's the tamest words I could come up with. _She's_ not my family anymore she made her choice when she spread her legs. And _him_," she raged, "What can one say? Like father, like son. I should have known better. But _you_, are you really going to let history repeat itself?"

Billy was speechless at Leah's attitude towards him. She was bordering on a very thin line on which he wondered if she realized how disrespectful she was being to an elder. He stared at her trying to give her the look that he gave his daughters when they caused trouble but she didn't break.

Leah wanted to laugh at Billy as he stared her down. She was a Clearwater and as her parents had struggled to have Seth; her father had treated her like a boy for those first formative years of her life. She never backed down from a challenge. So she met his gaze and gambled, "So it's okay that he knocks up an elder's daughter and now he gets to move on? Hmm, leaving said person to clean up a mess for him? How fair is that?"

Billy's mouth dropped in shock. _Shit_, they hadn't thought about something like this. Well, imprint or not, Sam had a responsibility to Leah and his unborn child. This was not going to look good when this tidbit of info came out.

Leah bit her lip to keep from crying out in excitement. She wasn't really pregnant but she didn't care. She'd knew this would get back to Sam and Emily and that's all that mattered. "I'm sorry," she told Billy, "But I can't talk about this anymore. I need to leave. I'm feeling nauseous." She walked out the door, leaving a speechless Billy behind.

* * *

First Emily called and tried to talk to her. Leah told her nicely to _fuck off_ and hung up the phone. Next Sam called and started apologizing, telling her that he'd support her and their child. She told him _fuck you_ and threatened to cut his balls off if he called her again.

Both her parents tried to talk to her. They told her that she needed to discuss this with them. That she needed to at least talk to Sam as it was important that her baby be able to know its father. That he should be supporting her through this.

She had to tell Seth the truth because he'd looked ready to go back out and kill Sam again. He was confused as to why she'd lied but she told him not to worry about it. She'd take the fall when it came out and she hoped that Sam would be brought to his knees by the time she was done with him. Let him know what it felt like to have someone hold your dreams and hopes in your hands and crush them.

Leah was walking on First Beach when it happened. She was wearing a burgundy-colored bikini that showed off all her curves just right. A pair of faded and frayed jean shorts clung to her butt. Her long black hair was flowing in soft waves. She'd seen them approach, the shirtless trio and the whore.

She watched as they all walked up to her, their eyes focused on her. She met their gazes and refused to blink first. There was no way that any of them would break her. She'd spent weeks encasing herself in tough outer exterior. She made the first move.

"Jared, Paul," she greeted with a half-smile. She then turned to them. "Bastard, whore," she said and then had a fake coughing fit. "I'm sorry I must have gotten some bullshit in my throat. Sam, Emily," she greeted with a smirk. She didn't miss the pained look that either of them had at her earlier greeting and it gave her strength to continue.

"What brings you four out to the beach? Working on your tans? Maybe instead of walking around shirtless, you should go pant less. You must all have the opposite of a farmer's tan by now," she replied breezily with a laugh.

Emily looked like she was going to cry. Sam looked pissed. While Jared looked confused and Paul looked amused. "So, is silence part of the _gang_ rules? You know like the first rule of _Fight Club_ is you don't talk about Fight Club. Otherwise, if all you are here to do is stare at a pregnant, unwed teenager, I'm sure someone else would be happy to accommodate you all."

"Leah," Sam growled.

"Yes, Sam," she asked sweetly. "Did you require something? I'm sure that Emily would be more than glad to take care of it for you. Or is she too busy now that she has three of you to entertain?"

Sam felt himself shaking in rage. He closed his eyes and focused on breathing. The last thing he needed to do was tear another girl's face off. Just thinking about how he had harmed his imprint was enough to get his wolf back under control. He grabbed Leah's arm and started walking her over to a different area of the beach. He didn't need Emily or his pack members to hear this.

Leah dug her heels in and wrenched her arm free. She turned at glared at him with as much hate as she could muster. "Don't touch me, Sam. You don't want to make ScarJo think that something going on between us, do you?" She watched as both Emily and Sam flinched at her use of Emily's middle name.

Sam held his hands up, "Whatever, Leah. You and I need to talk."

"Why? Why am I suddenly so important to you? I wasn't on your list of priorities when you _disappeared_ for two weeks or when you _fucked_ my cousin. So why now?"

Sam sighed, "You know why, Leah. I need to know what you're going to do," he told her softly.

"About?" She wasn't going to give him an inch. She refused to make this easy for him. He deserved to grovel. He deserved to feel like shit. He deserved to be at her mercy.

"The baby," he whispered.

"Why? Your father was a philandering whoremonger. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, does it," she stated with a raised eyebrow.

"Leah, be serious for one minute," he begged running his hands through his hair. "I need to know, are you going to keep it?"

"Why wouldn't I? This baby," she said deliberately putting her hand on her lower abdomen. "Was created in _love_. You love me, don't you Sam? You'd never hurt me, would you? You'd never break my heart, right?" she demanded with tears glittering in her eyes.

"Leah, I'm sorry," he said as he reached to touch her face.

"No," she screamed hitting his hand away. "You don't get to touch me! And if I was _unlucky_ enough to be carrying your child, you wouldn't get to touch them either!"

"You lied," he asked in disbelief. "How…could you?"

"It hurts when the shoes on the other foot, doesn't it? Fuck you, Sam. I hate you! You and your scarred whore deserve each other," she said and then walked away from him. She walked back to where Jared, Paul, and Emily stood.

_"You,"_ she snarled looking into Emily's tear stained face. "I expected more from you. You were my family, my friend but not anymore. "_Him_," she said pointing to Sam, "Well, it's in his blood. I should have known better. All I can say is karma's a bitch. He won't leave you, ScarJo cause the guilt would eat him alive but don't expect your bed to be the only one he warms. Someday you'll know exactly how I felt when I walked into that bathroom, seeing him plow away at some whore." With that Leah walked away from the group at the beach. Her work was done.

* * *

**AN: I don't know Emily's middle name, hence I came up with Josephine; therefore Scar (cause she's scarred) and Jo (abbreviation of her middle name.) Yes I borrowed it from tabloid magazines but I thought it worked excellent. Review!**


	7. Time to Pay Up

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

**AN: Sorry this is a monster chap and I'm still not sure how I feel about it. But on with the story.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Time to Pay Up

To say that Leah's parents were angry with her would have been the understatement of the year. She was grateful that she was eighteen and was leaving for university soon. They grounded her to her room for two weeks, taking away her access to her car and made her write apology letters to Billy, Sam, and Emily. She refused, so finally Sue typed up the letters and told Leah that she needed to sign them or find herself a new place to live.

It was her little brother, who convinced her that signing them wasn't the end of the world. She'd promised him that if he kept her secret, that she'd take the blame in the end. So she signed the letters and told her mom to send them. Seth even made sure to tell her that he was proud of her for being an adult and signing them while he ruffled her hair like she had done to him many times.

* * *

Near the end of August, Leah started packing what she was going to bring with her to university. She and her mom did some shopping for essentials that Leah would need. Together as a family they decided to go with Leah to drop her off at college. She'd been extremely lucky to get a single room in Hansee Hall. The previous occupant had dropped out just a week prior and she was on the top of the list for a private room.

Leah and Seth rode together in Leah's car to Seattle while their parents followed behind. Seth and Leah listened to a pop music station and sang along. Once they arrived in Seattle, all of them unloaded Leah's car and brought everything up to her room. Her mom helped her unpack some things and Seth made the bed. Harry took the boxes and broke them down, sliding them under the bed for storage. Instead of purchasing a refrigerator and microwave for her room, Leah opted to use the campus rental agency. This way she wouldn't need to lug them back and forth each year.

By late afternoon, everything was in place and they went out for dinner. They found a place near campus, Red Mill Burgers and enjoyed a nice meal together. Her family dropped her back off at her dorm and her mom started crying about how much she already missed Leah. Her dad tried to be stoic but failed as Leah had already seen the tears in his eyes. Seth told her that he was going to make sure that he and his friends trashed her room and stole her journal. She laughed and told him that she'd "never been dumb enough to write down anything, it could all be used as evidence against her." She gave each one a hug and ruffled her brother's hair. She stood on the sidewalk and waved goodbye to them. Taking a deep breath, she turned and walked back inside to start her new life.

* * *

Leah had been in school for several months and was still undecided what she wanted her major to be. She had debated on going into nursing like her mom or otherwise she thought about becoming a physical therapist. The downside to her second choice was that she needed to have at minimum a master's degree in order to practice. As she looked to what classes she would take during winter semester, she tried to find courses that would cover both potential majors.

She called her family nearly every week. Seth also had all the good gossip for her. He told her how Embry had joined up with Sam's gang. Kim, one of the girls on the rez had become a _groupie _and tended to follow the gang around, too. He too was just as suspicious of what they were doing as Leah was. He told her how upset their dad was when Embry joined the gang and how it had caused arguments between their parents.

Seth told her how Charlie's daughter Isabella had her heart broken by one of the Cullen kids and was a virtual zombie for months. Apparently she had gone missing one day around a week after her birthday and Sam found her in the woods. Charlie hadn't been by recently so there hadn't been any fishing or hunting trips.

Lastly, he told her how dad was always talking to either Billy or Old Quil on the phone and that if he came into the room; usually dad would just hang up. He was telling Leah about it one night, "It was so weird, Leah. I heard him say my name so rather than shouting, I just walked into the kitchen. I had been right outside the door. Anyway, dad looks at me like I've got two heads and says, 'Billy, I gotta go.' Then I ask him what he needed and he tells me 'Nothing.' He's the one that said my name. Seriously, I swear parents are just plain weird."

"Seth, I stopped trying to understand what goes on in their minds years ago."

"So, are you coming home for Christmas?"

"Yeah, I have finals next week and then I'll head home for a few weeks before coming back. So how's school going for you? You have a girlfriend, yet?"

"Leah," he whined, "Why do you have to ask me questions like that? If you need girl talk, isn't there someone there that can talk to you."

"Sorry, little bro. I'm just making small talk. I wasn't aware that you still don't like girls…or did I ask the wrong question. It's okay if you like boys, Seth. I know how much you love," she said putting an emphasis on the "o", "arts and crafts. So what's his name?"

"You're impossible. I'm hanging up now. I'll see you later."

Leah hung up the phone and laughed until she was crying. She loved to rile her brother. And he was always so gullible that he would fall right into her carefully placed traps.

* * *

Leah made the long trip from Seattle back to La Push the day after final exams. She felt a sense of longing as she neared home. She had missed La Push. She hadn't necessarily missed its occupants but she missed her family. She missed their Saturday morning ritual of a family breakfast. Those lazy Sundays when they would sit and play card or board games. She missed torturing her brother.

As she drove through La Push, she parked her car on First Beach and walked along the beach. She'd missed seeing the ocean and hearing the waves crashes onto the shore. When she was heading back towards her car, she saw figures on the cliffs high above the beach. She squinted and noticed that they all seemed to be shirtless. _What the fuck?_ she thought. It was December and the temperature was never above 50 F. _Sam's gang_ she inwardly seethed and watched with her mouth hanging open as one of them pushed another off the cliff.

Not looking to see if they were okay or not, she ran to her car. She pulled into her driveway only moments later. Running into the house, she frantically looked for her dad. He was sitting in the living room with Charlie watching a football game.

"Dad, you need to do something about Sam and his gang," she demanded.

"What's going on, Leah," he asked.

"I just watched them push someone off the cliffs. Not the ones that we jump off normally but the high ones. What if some of the younger kids see them and try it? Someone's going to get hurt."

Charlie turned his gaze towards Leah and then looked back at his friend. Harry sighed, "Honey, boys will be boys. There just having fun," he told her. Charlie shifted uncomfortably, he knew that there was talk of a _gang_ in La Push but both Billy and Harry had assured them that they were good kids and helping out on the rez. Leah had a point when she expressed concerns that other kids might do something like that and get hurt.

"Harry," Charlie spoke up, "Maybe you need to have a talk with the boys, Leah's right. All it would take is one kid trying to show off and then there'd be a tragedy."

Harry scowled at his friend, "Charlie, we've talked about this before. Those boys are just fine. Let them have their fun."

"Fine, Harry. Have it your way. I know that I don't have jurisdiction here but don't call me when something happens."

Leah watched as Charlie walked out the door. Then her dad turned his gaze to her. "Leah, why can't you just leave things alone? It's not any of your business what the boys are doing."

Leah felt tears welling in her eyes. She didn't understand why her dad was so upset with her. Sure, a small part of her wanted to get them in trouble. Well, mostly she wanted Sam to be in trouble. Instead she mumbled, "Sorry," and headed upstairs to her room. As she was headed to her bedroom, Seth came out of his room. He took one look at Leah's face and ran downstairs.

As she cried, she heard the muffled sounds of her brother and dad arguing. She curled herself into the fetal position and squeezed her eyes closed. She wished that her bed would swallow her up. She was reminded of _Nightmare on Elm Street_ and even though Freddie Krueger wasn't real, she imagined that he was. Her eyes were swollen and scratchy from her crying and soon she couldn't keep them open. She fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

The next few days everyone remained nervous and tense in the Clearwater household. Seth was still mad and Leah was, well Leah wasn't sure how she felt. Sue hadn't gotten in until late that night and everyone was sleeping so she didn't understand what had happened.

A few days before Christmas Eve Leah drove to Port Angeles to pick out some gifts for her family members. She found a new video game for her brother. A sweater set for her mom and stopped at a sportsman's shop and found some new fishing lures for her dad. Lastly, she stopped at a thrift store. She loved to see different things that people dropped off. It was like that saying: _One person's trash is another person's treasure_. There was always something that she would walk out with.

As she browsed the shelves, she got an idea. She knew that her dad told her to leave it alone but it wasn't in her to back down. She was trying to get over him, over what had happened but it didn't help that every time she was here, it was thrown in her face. How Sam was helping the tribal council, the youths of La Push, and _blah, blah, blah_. She was sick of it.

Going over to the clothes racks, she grabbed four x-large tee-shirts. She didn't even pay attention to the colors or patterns, she just grabbed them. Walking to the counter she paid for her purchases, a half-smile on her face the entire time. Oh, she knew that she'd get talked to about this but she didn't care.

* * *

Christmas Day dawned and instead of the incessant rain that they normally experience in Northwest Washington, there were large, fluffy snowflakes. Leah watched them fall from her bedroom window and then jumped out of bed to get ready. By the time she got downstairs, her mom had already started breakfast. Her dad was sitting at the table, drinking a cup of coffee.

"Morning, daddy," she said kissing his cheek. It was Christmas, so she was going to be nice even if it killed her. She'd been told yesterday that they were going to have company for dinner today. Billy and Jacob along with Charlie and Isabella; it was hard not to groan when she was told the news but she plastered a smile on her face.

"Morning, Leah, did you sleep okay?"

"Yep, I slept great."

Breakfast was soon done and Seth came stumbling down the stairs, grumbling. Together they ate as a family. Harry left shortly after breakfast to meet Old Quil and Billy regarding some tribal matters. Sue frowned as Harry was leaving, asking him, "Really, Harry. Christmas? This can't wait until tomorrow?"

He leaned down and kissed her cheek, "Sorry, honey. I'll be back before dinner alright. I think Charlie's going to pick up Jake on the way here. Bella wanted to come a little earlier to make sure that you didn't need help with anything. I'll see you all later."

_Great_ Leah thought. _Just what I needed was more time with Isabella Swan_. Seth grumbled next to her that he was going back to bed and they should wake him up when dinner was ready and not a minute before. Leah sat at the kitchen table and debated about what to do now that she was up.

In the end, she returned to her room and got dressed in her running clothes. Pulling on her sneakers, she yelled goodbye to her mom and set out for a run. Running had been the one thing that helped her in school to control her temper. She'd noticed recently that she was irritable and at times even irrational in her anger; something as little as a classmate clicking their pen was enough to make her body fill with rage.

She focused on her stride and the feel of her shoes hitting the pavement. She'd run probably around a mile when she smelled something that burned her nose. It was the smell of bleach and burnt sugar. Strangely enough, she'd smelled this before. It had happened several times when she was running in Seattle and she always attributed it to the local industries. Out here in La Push though, there weren't any factories, just miles of forests.

The smell seemed to get worse the further she went and she could feel heat spreading along her bones. Her muscles and bones ached and screamed in agony. It felt as if her body was at war with itself. And the smell made her stomach heave. She couldn't stand it, so she turned around and ran home. She ran faster than she'd ever run before.

When she arrived home she threw her clothes in the wash and jumped in the shower. It felt as if that smell was seared into her nostrils. It didn't matter how hard she scrubbed, she could still smell and taste it. Her skin was on fire and she felt weak. Collapsing onto her bed, she fell asleep within moments.

* * *

She woke up several hours later to the sound of voices. Grabbing some clothes out of her closet and pulling them on, she made her way downstairs. Charlie, Jake, and Seth sat in the living room watching TV and Isabella and her mom were in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on dinner.

Bella came up and introduced herself to Leah and Leah mumbled some type of reply. She could see what her brother meant by zombie. The girl was as thin as a rail and a strong wind would probably blow her away. Her pale skin was practically translucent and from the bags under her eyes, Leah would bet that this girl was barely sleeping. Someone needed to tell her that the pity party wasn't worth it; it was better to get mad. Leah might have a reputation as a bitch but no one pitied her.

Once everything was done, Sue called the boys into the kitchen. Leah and Bella helped set the dishes on the table. Everyone took a seat and Sue said a short blessing. Leah looked at her mom in confusion, "Mom, aren't we going to wait for dad and Billy?"

"No," her mom answered frowning. "They're still working on the council stuff. He called and told me to start dinner without them."

"Oh," Leah replied. There wasn't much more to say. She watched as her brother and Jake piled their plates high with food. Looking down at her plate, she realized that hers was just as full as theirs. _That run must have taken more out of me that what I thought_ she thought.

The conversation during dinner was somewhat stilted as Leah found herself not in a mood to talk. Jake kept looking at Bella as if she had hung the stars in the sky. More than once the two of them glanced at the other and blushed while looking quickly away. It made Leah want to toss her cookies. Seth, as always wouldn't shut up. It didn't matter if his mouth was full of food, he just kept talking. Charlie was telling Sue about some new fishing lure that Bella had bought him and how he could hardly wait to try it out.

It was the slamming of the door that brought everyone's attention to it. Leah glanced up from her plate and saw the angry, hurt look in her dad's eyes and Billy was giving her a look that made her cower. She shifted herself in her chair and held her breath.

"Leah," her dad demanded coldly, "I would ask you what the meaning of _this_ is," throwing a piece of paper on the table. "But I already know why you'd do it because you're a child. I understand that you've been hurt but this needs to stop. I won't tolerate such disrespect in my house. After that stunt last summer, I should have put my foot down then but I didn't. I guess I thought going away to school would help you to see how immature you're acting and you'd grow up."

Leah's cheeks turned red and she let out the breath that she was holding. She'd never seen her dad this mad at her. This wasn't the type of thing that a simply sorry would fix. She knew that it was childish and immature. She knew she needed to let Sam go but it was so hard.

"Harry, what's going on," her mom asked as she picked up the paper from the table. Leah sunk lower in her chair. She didn't want her mom to read it. Tears started to fall from her eyes and she balled her fists in her lap, felt as her nails dug into the skin of her palms.

She watched in horror as her mom opened the note and read it. Watched as her mom's eyes widened and as she looked up and gaped at her own daughter as though she didn't recognize her. It was stupid and so childish. Leah didn't need to see the note to know what it said. She wanted to puke.

"Leah Suzanne Clearwater! I don't even want to know how you know the meaning of these terms. I can't believe that you would write something like this," her mom reproached her. "I'm ashamed to call you my daughter. Just go to your room. We'll discuss this later."

Leah didn't waste a moment and ran out of the room. Running upstairs, she shut her door and lay down on her bed. She stuck her closed fist in her mouth to muffle the sounds of her sobs. She didn't want to face her mom or dad again. She knew that she pushed too far past the boundaries. She wasn't sure that this would ever be fixed.


	8. Drowning My Sorrows

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

* * *

Chapter 7

Drowning My Sorrows

Leah couldn't stand to have either of her parents look at her with such disappointment. That night, she packed her bag and waited until the early hours of the morning and left. She left them a note apologizing for her behavior and told them that she'd decided to head back to school early.

Once she arrived in Seattle, she wasn't sure what to do. She felt uneasy and on edge as if something was going to happen. The muscle and bone aches didn't go away and she woke up nightly, her sheets soaked in sweat. Her skin burned, the feel of clothing touching her overly sensitive skin made her want to tear them off.

Even running didn't seem to be helping with her temper. She was grateful that she had chosen to take some online classes as she struggled to sit through class. Every sound in the room was magnified. She could see dust motes as the travelled through the air and she swore they made a crashing noise as they hit her desk. She shook her head in disgust. She was going crazy.

It didn't help that the few times she had called home, her dad refused to talk to her and the conversation with her mom was strained. Seth remained her rock. She felt bad sometimes as she wondered if his loyalty was misplaced. Sure she was his sister but she wondered how she would react if something similar happened to her brother, especially if he was Sam in the drama.

That bleach and burnt sugar smell was even worse when she returned, she finally given up even trying to run outside as it seemed to be everywhere on the different paths and parks in the city. The indoor track at the school or using a treadmill just wasn't enough but she decided to make do. The smell gave her the most horrific headaches and nausea. If she even caught the smallest whiff of it she'd feel her limbs tremble and a wave of anger would wash over her.

* * *

Mid-March she had a week off of school for spring break. At first she'd planned to stay at school instead of going home but Seth begged her to come home. He told her that their dad was gone all the time anyway. He was always doing some type of council work and now even more kids were in the gang. The newest recruits were Jacob and Quil.

Seth whined that he missed her and confessed that more than once he'd seen Billy or dad give him an odd look. Like they were expecting something to happen. He told her that they could hang out at the beach or go to the movies. Whatever she wanted to do. He even thought that their parents would be happy to see her, too.

After much internal debate, she decided to go home for the week. She wanted to talk to her mom away about some of her symptoms and the results that she'd gotten from her doctor a couple of months ago, anyway. After Christmas break, Leah had realized that she hadn't had her period in several months, so she made an appointment. They gave her some medication that was supposed to stimulate her cycle and they had her come in for an ultrasound. Nothing happened with the medication and her ovaries had looked suspicious. The doctor ran a few more tests and Leah was told that she was in early menopause. The doctor explained that her hormone levels were closer to a woman who was in her late 40's.

She hadn't told her family yet. Her dad wasn't talking to her and well, her mom kept their conversations superficial. She definitely couldn't talk to Seth about it. The diagnosis scared her and made her angry at the same time. Even when she was ready to move on from Sam, she wouldn't be able to. Who would want to be with someone who they could never start a family with?

* * *

As she was pulling her car into the driveway, Seth came bounding out the door. She barely had time to react before he pulled her into a hug. Just a few months ago, they stood nearly eye-to-eye but now he seemed to tower above her. He had to be at least two or three inches above six feet.

"Hey, little bro," she greeted returning his hug. "What have they been feeding you? You've grown almost half a foot."

"Nothing special, I just eat my spinach. Maybe you should try some, shrimp," he told her jokingly.

"Ha, ha, I can still kick your ass even if you're taller than me. Now, how about helping a lady with her bags."

Seth looked all around Leah and then settled his eyes back on her, "Umm, Leah, I don't see any ladies around here," he told her with a smile. "But I guess it wouldn't be too much trouble for me to help you out."

Leah punched him in the shoulder, smiling as he winced. Together they walked into the house. Seth carried her bag upstairs and they both sat down on her bed.

"So…you talked to mom and dad," she asked.

"Yeah, I told them that I missed you and that I wanted you to visit. Neither seemed to be upset with the idea. Lee, I know that you messed up the last time you came home. I don't think they're still mad just more disappointed, I guess. And like I said, dad's so busy with tribal stuff and mom's working this week, so mostly it will just be us."

"Alright," she relaxed, letting the breath that she didn't know she was holding release.

"So…now that you're home, I'm hungry. What are you going to make for lunch? How about some of your famous Leah sandwiches?"

"I knew it, Seth," she said as she mocked punched him in the shoulder, "You only wanted me to come home so that I could feed you."

* * *

The next few days were relatively peaceful. Their mom was working and if their dad wasn't at work he was at Billy's or Old Quil's. They had sat down a few times and had some family dinners but it wasn't the same as it was before. A few times Leah had tried to talk to her dad to apologize but he seemed to shut her out.

After nearly four days of the silent treatment from her dad, she had enough. Yeah, she'd messed up and she acted immature. Her behavior did reflect poorly on her and her parents. But how was she to make it better if he wouldn't listen to her. Her mom was at work and Seth was upstairs playing a video game. So she decided that she _needed_ to have this conversation with her dad.

"Dad, I want to talk to you," she told him as he sat in the living room watching the TV.

"Leah, I'm not in the mood."

"But you don't even know what I want to say. Why are you ignoring me? I feel like you don't want me to be here."

"I have a lot on my mind right now and I don't need to deal with your childish tantrums. I don't think that I can tolerate a repeat of your behavior at Christmas."

Leah felt tears gathering in her eyes. All she wanted was to mend their broken relationship. She knew that she couldn't take back what she'd done but she wanted him to see that she had changed. That she was trying to be an adult. She hadn't said a single derogatory word about Sam or Emily. She practically made herself a prisoner in their home. If she left, Seth came with her and they never did anything in La Push, they either drove to Forks or Port Angeles.

"Dad, please. Why can't you forgive me? I'm sorry that I disappointed you," she cried as the tears started flowing. "I just…it hurt so much and I didn't know…what to do. It felt…like you didn't…care," she finished on a whisper.

"Leah, you're my daughter. Of course, I care. You don't understand any of what has happened. You don't understand what's going on. I feel torn everyday about the choices that I make but I need to think about what is best for our family…for the tribe."

Leah felt her anger rising to the surface at the mention of the _tribe_; she knew that was code for Sam and his gang. She clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. "The _tribe_," she seethed, "you mean Sam and his gang. You sided with him from nearly the beginning. Why is _he_ so important? Why do you always defend _him_? You don't think that I know? Seth tells me how all you do is spend time with Billy, Old Quil, and _them_! What about _us_? Do _we_ even matter to you?"

Harry stood up from his position on the couch and looked Leah in the eyes, "Leah Suzanne Clearwater, I am tired of your disrespectful attitude. You may be my daughter but you have no right, no right at all to talk to me the way you do. Nor do you have any right to question our motives or decisions regarding the choices your mother or I make. I suggest that you find somewhere else to stay this summer as you are no longer welcome in this house."

Leah felt the fire in her limbs, moving upwards towards her spine. Her skin was burning and the pain in her bones and muscles was relentless. Her eyes glittered in rage as she stared at her father. "I hate you," she screamed. "I wish that you were dead!" The heat centered on her spine and she felt her body exploding.

Harry looked at his daughter in shock, he took several steps backwards and watched as she transformed into a grey wolf. She was smaller than the boys but was a wolf none the less. He heard as Sue called from the kitchen, announcing her arrival home. He turned slightly as Sue entered the living room, "Harry," she whispered her eyes wide.

"Sue, go back in the kitchen," he commanded.

Then all hell broke loose. Leah wasn't done with her tirade, unaware or not believing that she was a wolf, she continued to scream at her dad, only it came out as snarls and growls. Seth had come downstairs hearing the commotion and as he watched the wolf lunge at his dad, he knew that he had to protect him.

He flew through the air and transformed into a sandy brown wolf. He nudged the side of the grey wolf and pushed it towards the patio door. Thankfully it was a nice warm day so the glass door was open and only the screen was in the way. Seth continued to nudge the other wolf out the door.

Leah didn't know what was happening; she couldn't wrap her mind around it. She had seen her brother turn into a wolf. Perhaps she was still sleeping and this was some messed up dream. She allowed her brother to push her out the door and once she touched the grass she took off running.

_Leah, Leah. Wait up._

_ Seth, shut it. This is my dream and you need to listen to me._

_ But…Leah, I don't think this is a dream. I mean how can you hear me if I'm just thinking. And…well look down, we have paws. Just stop for a second._

_ No! _she screamed and pushed herself to run faster. She ran until her every muscle ached and she no longer recognized where she was. Exhausted she lay down and rested her head on the ground.

Looking around she realized that things were nearly crystal clear, she could hear the sounds of the forest and if she concentrated hard enough she could focus on the sounds the crickets made or the sound of the wind in her trees. She had lain in the same spot for what felt like hours when she heard a crashing sound coming from the bushes behind her.

She jumped to her feet and swung around, ready to do battle. She watched as the sandy brown wolf she'd seen earlier stumbled its way through the bushes. She growled and bared her teeth at the intruder; she needed them to understand that they couldn't mess with her.

_Leah, it's me. See look._

She watched as the sandy brown wolf showed her the view from his eyes. She blinked at the sight of the grey wolf.

_That's you, Leah. I don't know what this is but we're wolves._

So, Leah did the only thing she could which was cry. But she found as a wolf, crying wasn't that easy. Her crying turned out to be mournful howls that reverberated through the forest. And then it wasn't just one voice in her head it was several.

_Someone's phased._ A voice stated.

_ Who?_ Another voiced asked.

_Wait there's two of them._ A voice that suspiciously sounded like Sam said. _Guys, have any of the elders mentioned anyone that was close to phasing?_

_ No, no one. I think everyone else is too young._ A fourth voice answered.

_Shit!_ The first voice said.

_What, Jake? You remember something?_ The Sam-like voice asked.

_Yeah, dad was calling Old Quil to pick him up. He got a call from Sue that he needed to get over there, she was hysterical._

_ Fuck! I saw an ambulance heading to the Clearwater place as I was phasing._ The fourth voice clarified.

_Seth?_ The Sam-like voice asked.

_Umm, yeah,_ Seth answered.

_Okay one down, one more to go_, the Sam-like voice stated. _Who's with you?_

_Leah,_ he answered.

It was the first time since the pack was formed that there was utter silence in the pack mind. No one knew what to think or what to say.


	9. Killing Me Slowly and Painfully

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

**AN: Thanks for all the great reviews. Enjoy the next chap! And don't forget to review.**

* * *

Chapter 8

Killing Me Slowly and Painfully

The silence of course didn't last for long. Suddenly the pack mind was filled with images of Sam and Leah. Them professing their love. Movie dates. Making out on the couch. Leah's smile. Their first time together. Image after image flashed through their minds.

Seth started whining and lay down in the foliage covering his eyes with his paws. Leah was more vocal, _Sam, you stupid fucker! Knock that shit off! I swear I'm going to rip your balls off the next time I see you._

Sam was startled from his remembrances and then his imprint bond caused him to feel guilty so his thoughts turned to Emily which then caused Jared's thoughts to turn to Kim and Jake started thinking about Bella. As the pack came crashing through the bushes, the other pack members groaned.

_ Fuck this. You three are the most pathetic motherfuckers I've ever seen. I'll show you something._ Suddenly the pack's mind was filled with images of various girls and Paul. It was the wolf version of porn. There wasn't a position or sex act that Paul hadn't tried.

Leah started snarling and growling. _For fuck's sake, assholes. My brother doesn't need to see this shit. Which one of you is Paul cause I'm going to kick your ass as soon as I'm done with Uley._

_Nope, I'm not telling you which one I am,_ Paul responded. _But Uley's the same color as his heart_, he told her with a laugh_._

Leah looked at the various wolves, one a rusty brown wolf, a gray one with darker spots, a chocolate brown one, a light brown one, a dark silver one, and finally the one that was in the middle and stood towards the front, a black one. Leah knew who that was instantly.

_Sam_ she seethed and charged at him. She was going to rip him apart. Once she reached him she was amazed at her ability to attack him. It was as if the wolf was part of her but yet separate and it knew just what to do. She bared her teeth and clamped down on one of his forelegs, relishing in the salty tang of his blood. Sam shook her off but she was undeterred and went on the offensive again, this time running her head into his body and taking a swipe at his fur with her claws.

Sam though had enough. He was the leader of this pack and sooner or later, _sooner_ being the operative word, she needed to learn who was in charge. _**Leah, STOP**_, he commanded.

Leah felt her body being pushed to the forest floor. It was as if there were chains attached to her limbs and someone was pulling down on them. She continued to snarl and growl. _You cocksucking son of bitch, Uley. I hate you! I refuse to listen to you! _Her growls soon turned into whining as she struggled against the Alpha command.

Seth seeing and hearing Leah's distress came to stand by her side. He growled at Sam, telling him, _Leave my sister alone! You've already done enough! _

_Both of you need to learn who's in charge_, he demanded. _If your sister will behave herself, I'll remove the order._

Seth's wolf was barely larger than Leah's and due to his age, his wolf was awkward and gangly. He'd had a difficult time keeping up with Leah but no one was going to hurt his sister. He wouldn't let them. He lunged at Sam, baring his teeth and trying to rip into Sam's neck. Sam moved to the side out of Seth's reach and soon Seth felt the Alpha command wash over him.

_That's it. Both of you __**STOP!**_

Both Seth and Leah lay on their bellies, whining in distress. The pack members were in shock as none of them had experienced a new member being this hostile. Normally, the new members were in such shock that they listened to whatever was said. They were more concerned about being about to change back to their human forms.

_Who was supposed to be on patrol?_ Sam asked. _They should have never been able to get this far. We're going to need to have a couple of us head back towards La Push._

_ Jared,_ Paul answered.

_Hey, I was only a few minutes late, Sam. Kim and I were busy_. Once again the pack mind was treated to images what the two of them were busy with.

_Fine who was on patrol before you, Jared? They shouldn't have left until you phased in._

_ Me,_ Paul answered. _I'm sick of running extra-long patrols cause lover boy over there can't stop fucking his woman. I may spread myself around but I'm not late for my fucking patrols all the time._

Sam sighed realizing that they needed to discuss the rules, again. _Damn it, you two. If one of you had been phased in, this shit wouldn't have happened. Leah, Seth, we need you two to run with us back to La Push, then we'll go over the legends and pack rules. We'll have to work with you to get you to control the phase and go over the patrol routes, too._

_ No! I'm not listening to any shit that you have to say, asshole. I'll fucking live the rest of my life as a wolf, a LONE wolf just to be away from you!_ Leah yelled.

_Fuck off, Uley_, Seth replied. _Why don't you just go home and fuck your whore? We don't need to be part of your stupid shit._

_ What the fuck do I have to do? Alpha order you two to listen to me. _

Seth and Leah had been trying to lie calmly and not fight the order but they were sick of Sam's overbearing and controlling nature. They had enough. Together they fought the Alpha command and soon felt themselves able to stand on their legs. Leah looked at Sam straight in the eyes, _Fuck off, Sam. Why don't you go play house with ScarJo? Not every woman is willing to lie down and be your bitch._

_ Sam,_ Jake interjected. _Maybe it would be best if you and Jared went back to La Push and ran the borders. Quil why don't you head over to the Clearwater place and find out what's going on. Paul and Embry, us three will bring Leah and Seth back towards La Push. _

_ Jake, you're not Alpha._

_ No, I'm not but we can stand in this forest all day and argue with these two. You being here isn't helping matters and if we need them to be calm in order to phase back, you need to go away. Someone needs to find out what happened. If their mom or dad is in the hospital, they need to be able to go see them._

_ Fine, you deal with these two. Jared, let's go._

* * *

As Paul, Embry, and Jake headed back towards La Push with Seth and Leah, Jake brought them up to speed on the legends and the pack rules. He explained the pack hierarchy and that Sam was Alpha, therefore in charge of the pack. Jake was his Beta or second-in-command. He discussed expectations for patrol and started to discuss the boundaries of the route.

He informed them of the treaty that they had with the Cullen family. And explained what the Cullen's where and why they shifted into wolves. As Jake was discussing what vampires looked like, Leah's memory was jogged. She remembered the bleach and burnt sugar smell during her runs in Seattle and more recently when she was running in La Push.

_Leah, you've smelled this before? And all over Seattle?_ Jake asked.

_Yeah, there were even some news stories about some missing people and there have been a few accidents and house fires recently. It got really bad and I stopped running outside cause I'd feel so sick afterwards._

Suddenly Jake was thinking of the histories, there had never been a female wolf before. But Leah's memories described the same symptoms that all the boys had before the change. He was trying to figure out why this had happened when Leah nipped at his hind leg.

_What the hell, Leah!_

_ What do you mean by there aren't female wolves_, she demanded. _I'm the first? So, not only am I freak because I turn into a wolf, I'm the biggest freak of all because I'm a girl. I'm some kind of weird anomaly._ Leah's mind whirled around these facts and she started thinking about her recent doctor's visit and the diagnosis. Her anger intensified. _It's because of this, isn't it? I can't have children because of this._ She lay down on the forest floor and refused to go any further.

_Come on, Leah_, Jake tried to reason with her. _I don't remember my dad saying anything but that doesn't mean that there haven't been others._

_ Jake, don't lie to the poor girl. That's in bad taste,_ Paul told him.

They felt someone phase in. Quil's mind was a jumble of thoughts. Jake tried to calm Quil down but nothing was working. His mind just kept repeating, _sorry, sorry, sorry._ As much as Jake hated to use an Alpha order, he needed to find out what Quil had found out.

_Quil, __**TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED**_.

Quil's thoughts became focused. He replayed seeing the ambulance at the Clearwater house. He then skipped ahead to when he arrived after Seth and Leah's phase. Sue was in tears, sobbing on the living room floor. Billy sat in his wheelchair with tears running down his cheeks. Old Quil sat next to Sue, murmuring in Quileute and asking the spirit's blessing for Harry's safe passage to the next world. Quil showed them the ambulance as the paramedics loaded Harry's body to be taken to the hospital.

Both Leah and Seth were in shock. Neither could find words to express what was happening. Despite Leah's earlier refusal to move, she found herself running for her home with Seth on her heels. Even without having knowledge of where they were, they felt their bodies being tugged to their home. Paul, Embry, and Jake started running with them and soon they were in the Clearwater backyard.

* * *

Seth had been able to phase back without trouble. His earlier anger was replaced by sadness and even though it was an intense emotion, his need to comfort his mom and sister overrode this. He and his wolf knew that they were unable to do this if they remained in wolf form.

Once Seth was phased back, Jake allowed Paul to go home. Seth ran to the house and grabbed a pair of shorts along with some clothing for Leah. He brought Leah's clothes to the tree line and ran back to the house.

Leah was a different story. Her emotions were all over the place. She went from angry to sad to resentful to despondent. She kept playing the earlier confrontation with her dad in her head. It was her fault, she knew it. She'd caused this, if only she was a better daughter. If she had been more patient or had learned to let things go this wouldn't have happened. If she hadn't phased and turned into a giant wolf.

She reflected on her behavior during Christmas and the note that she had sent. It was childish and immature. She'd meant it half-joking but mostly as an insult. When she'd wrapped those four shirts up, she written that note and placed the package on Sam's doorstep. In the note she insinuated that his gang was making porn and while she realized that they went topless as a way to advertise their home-made movies; it was the middle of winter and they should cover up so they wouldn't get nipple-bite. She'd then asked what type of movies they made, were they guy-on-guy action and Kim and Emily were fluffers or was it more of a double-penetration style.

All she wanted to do was change back. She wanted to be herself again. But with each memory she shared she found it was too hard to focus on being calm. As soon as she remembered something, it would echo in Embry and Jake's minds causing her to think of it or something similar. It was a vicious cycle.

Jake was feeling frustrated, he wanted nothing more than to be with Bella. They were supposed to hang out today. Ever since she'd learned about the fact that Jake was a werewolf and they had been hunting Victoria who was after Bella. He'd been doing his best to try to protect her. He loved her and he thought that she was starting to feel the same way that he did.

_Seriously, Jake? I'm stuck as a wolf and all you can do is think about kissing zombie girl? She's the reason for this, isn't she? She dated one of the Cullens…a vampire and now some psychotic vampire is after her. Why don't we just hand her over on a silver platter and be done with it?_

_ SHUT UP, Leah! You don't understand._

_ Don't understand what? That you're obsessed with some girl who's still in love with an undead creature. How long has it been since HE left her? Six months? She looks like a corpse; maybe she's already joined the undead army._

_ Enough, we're going to get you to change back cause I'm sick of having you in my head_, Jake growled at her.

_Believe me, Black the last place I'd ever want to be is in your head. Which reminds me, how come Embry's part of this? He's not Quileute, he's Makah._

Both Embry and Jake tried to shut their minds off to the reason why but it was impossible. The whole story came out. Somehow one of their fathers, Jake, Sam, or Quil, was also Embry's father. One of them was his brother and that meant that some of the pack were also his cousins.

_ Jesus, so this whole pack is nothing more than a soap opera. You have two pussies whose women carry their men's balls in their handbags, a man whore, a bastard, a clown, a sap, a kid, and a bitch. Maybe that's why Taha Aki chose this shit for me. Someone needed to be the bitch and I was available. I've finally found my calling_, she finished on a laugh.

Leah felt a little more relaxed and this time when Jake talked her through how to phase back, she was able to focus. She listened to his words and centered herself. She imagined her human form. She felt the heat running through her limbs, centering on her spine. She opened her eyes and saw Jake standing directly in front of her. Suddenly, she found herself lost in the dark brown depths, her heart rate slowed and every muscle in her body relaxed. She felt as though they were connected and she wanted to do anything or be anything for him. Before she had time to understand what had happened, she found herself lying naked on the forest floor.


	10. What Just Happened?

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

**AN: I'm so pleased with everyone's reviews, so I'm rewarding you with another chap. I think I need to come up with an outline, cause I know many of my readers are used to me posting multiple chaps at a time. With this story I have a general idea but I haven't 100% decided what's going to happen. So read on and enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter 9

What Just Happened?

As Leah kneeled on the ground naked, she tried to figure out what just happened. She found herself tearing her eyes away from Jake's. He remained in wolf form and she watched as after several long moments he turned his head and whined. Embry has phased back and pulled on his shorts. He walked to the tree line and grabbed the clothes that Seth brought out. Bringing them over to Leah, he avoided looking at her and dropped them on the ground by her.

Leah put the tank top on and pulled the yoga pants on. Breathing heavily she looked over at Jake's wolf form. She felt a tugging sensation, she wanted, no _needed_ to be near him. She felt a dull ache in her chest and she barely felt herself rubbing the spot just over her heart. She didn't understand what had happened. She wasn't sure that she wanted to know.

* * *

Jake felt the air shimmer as Leah changed back. She had looked into his eyes in wonder and then she was human once again. He tried not to gaze on her naked form but he found himself unable to tear his eyes from her. She was truly beautiful, even though her long black hair was now a tangled mess of leaves and twigs. She'd have to cut it short like the boys had. Her caramel-colored skin was flawless. Her breasts appeared firm and their size would just fill his hands. He saw just the faintest hint of dark fleece between her legs.

His viewing of Leah was interrupted by Sam and Jared's frantic thoughts. He whined as he turned his attention to where they were. Through their eyes, he saw that they were on the cliffs by First Beach. He saw the figure that they were running to, her long mahogany hair blowing in the breeze. He watched as one second she was there and in the next she was gone.

_ Shit, Sam! She jumped and the redhead's still out there._

_ Goddamn it!_

And with those words Sam phased out and Jake watched in horror through Jared's eyes as Sam jumped into the water after Bella. It was only the tugging of Embry's hand on Jake's fur that brought Jake back to Leah. He looked over at her and saw that she was fully dressed. He'd wondered when it happened.

"Jake, what do you want us to do? Is it okay if I bring Leah to the house?"

Jake growled at Embry's words. He watched as Embry took a step back and Leah looked at him in confusion. He wasn't sure why he didn't want Embry to be with Leah. It shouldn't matter who she was with, he loved Bella. He loped over to some bushes and phased. Pulling on his cut-offs he walked back towards Embry and Leah.

"What's going on, Jake," Embry asked.

"Nothing, I need you to phase and go meet Jared and Sam over on the cliffs at First Beach. I'll take Leah to her house."

"I don't need you to bring me home, Jake," Leah grumbled. She knew better than to get overly angry or upset; she didn't want to turn into a wolf, not if she could help it.

"Leah, I can't let you and Seth be there all alone with your mom."

"I'll be fine," she interrupted. "Seth and I will be just fine."

"No, Leah. Look at what happened to your cousin."

Leah stared at Jake and then looked to Embry. Suddenly things fell into place. Emily was never attacked by a bear, it was Sam. "Is that why," she asked.

"No…no," Jake stuttered. "There's more to it than just that. But your mom needs you. It will all be explained later. I think it'd be better for my dad or Old Quil to explain it."

"Fine, whatever, Jake. Let's go." Without even a glance towards Embry, Leah stalked through the trees towards her childhood home. She heard the crunch of leaves and twigs and knew that her babysitter was close on her heels. She walked into her house and took a deep breath.

She found her mom and brother sitting on the couch. Sue's fingers were running through Seth's tangled hair and trying to remove the debris that had gotten caught in it due to him running as a wolf. Seth's eyes were red-rimmed and his face was streaked with tears. Walking over to them, she breathed, "Mom, Seth," and kneeled down in front of them.

Both Seth and Sue reached down and gathered Leah into a hug. Leah could no longer hold back her tears. She sobbed in her brother and mom's arms. Murmuring, "I'm sorry, so so sorry. I didn't mean it."

* * *

Jake stood back in the shadows, uncomfortably watching the trio. After several moments, he figured that both Leah and Seth would be fine and he walked back into the Clearwater's kitchen. His dad and Old Quil sat at the table.

"So…young Seth and Leah," Billy asked.

"Yeah," Jake answered shaking his head slightly. "Dad, I don't know how this is going to work. I mean, having Leah and Sam in the pack. It's like World War III. Seth and Leah both broke an Alpha command, how could they do that?"

"What," Billy and Old Quil shouted.

"Yeah, Leah went nuts on Sam and the only way to stop her was an Alpha command. Then, Seth freaked out and before you knew it they both were on the ground. We all watched as they fought back. Leah looked Sam right in the eye. None of us have been able to do that."

Billy and Old Quil listened in silence to what Jake told them. Old Quil was the first to come to a logical explanation. "I wonder," he started, "As far as we've read in the histories, there's never been a female wolf. Harry was sure that Seth would phase at some time. Plus there's Embry. So it shouldn't come as a surprise that Leah phased. Both she and Seth's bloodlines derive from all three: Ateara, Black, and Uley. Leah's children will have a great chance of phasing, as would Seth's."

"What do you mean by Embry," Jake asked as he noticed the guilty looks on both men.

"Nothing really, Jake," Billy answered wishing desperately that he could hit Old Quil for nearly exposing the secret. "Just that Embry's the only one who isn't full-blooded Quileute. Before Embry phased, we thought we only had to worry about full-blooded children, we now realize that we also need to look at children that are born mixed."

A soft knock at the door interrupted them. Jake walked over to the door and answered it revealing a drenched Bella. Her hair hung in limp strands and her skin was even paler than normal, her lips blue. She looked like a drowned rat.

"Bells, you're okay," Jake said pulling her into a hug then he pulled away and looked in her face, "What were you thinking?"

"Sorry," Bella mumbled. "I was bored and you'd promised that we'd go but you've been so busy lately."

"Dammit, Bella, you could have killed yourself!"

Leah walked into the kitchen at the sound of Jake's raised voice. Looking around she saw _her_ and she felt nothing more than disgust. _She_ was the reason for this. _She_ and her vampire friends. What had Paul called her? Oh that's right, _leech lover_.

"What are you doing here," Leah asked glaring at Bella. Her limbs started to tremble and she felt the now familiar heat on her spine. Seth came up to stand by her side.

"I'm sorry, Leah. Sam told me what happened. I'm truly sorry."

"For what? For being alive? For being a stupid girl that likes to fuck the undead? For bringing these _leeches_ onto our land and _cursing_ us all? For being the reason that I killed my own father? Which one is it," she finished on a yell.

Bella just stood there, her face scrunched up and tears welling in her eyes. Jake moved to stand in front of Bella, protecting her from Leah's wrath. Both Billy and Old Quil were speechless.

Finally, Seth pulled on Leah's arm and pulled her into the living room. Leah was still seething inside. She wanted to tear Bella apart and serve her head on a platter to the _leech _that was after her. It was only Seth's calming words in her ears that got her to calm down.

"I'm going upstairs," Leah told Seth. "I want to take a shower and then I'm going to bed. I want _her_ out of here. I don't ever want _her_ here again." Leah walked up the stairs and went into the bathroom. Looking in the mirror she was shocked at what she saw. Her long hair was a tangled mess, she worked at trying to pull some of the leaves and twigs free but many of them were so firmly embedded that she couldn't. Her face and body was streaked with mud and dirt, she looked like she'd been rolling through the forest.

Turning the water on, she removed her top and pants. As she stepped into the shower, she shivered at the sensation of the water against her flesh. Her skin felt sensitive and raw. The water felt cold and she tried to adjust the spigot but even on the hottest setting the water felt only lukewarm to her. She scrubbed her hair with shampoo several times and felt some of the knots and debris loosen. Putting conditioner in her hair, she turned to washing her body. Spreading her passion fruit body wash onto a washcloth, she gently cleansed the dirt and grime from her skin.

Rinsing the conditioner out of her hair and the soap from her body, she turned off the water. She twisted her hair up into a towel and used a second towel to dry off her body. She padded out of the bathroom and into her room. Finding a comfy pair of pajamas she pulled them on and then fell into bed. Within moments she was asleep.

* * *

While Leah was upstairs showering, the rest of the group sat in a tense silence in the kitchen. Finally it was Sue who broke the silence. "Jake, take Bella home. I'm sorry but Leah and Seth have been through enough tonight. Everything's going to change for them because of this. Add in the fact that…" she paused taking a breath and trying to swallow past the lump in her throat. "That Harry's gone. It's too much right now. I need it to stay calm around here. I need my kids here, not running around the forest. Can you give me that?"

"Sure, Sue," Billy answered for the group. "Jake, why don't you run and get Bella's truck? Bella, you can come with me and Old Quil will drop us off at my house. Once Jake arrives with your truck, he'll take you home."

As the group started filing towards the door, both Billy and Old Quil turned their heads to Sue's parting words, "And boys, I expect to get the full story from you along with Harry's involvement. Unless you have a problem with me taking the Clearwater spot on the council?"


	11. Embracing the Shadows

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

* * *

Chapter 10

Embracing the Shadows

Harry's service was held two days later. All the residents of La Push were there along with their relatives from Neah Bay. Charlie and Bella also attended the service. The service was held in the community center. The old traditions were followed with Billy as the tribe's chief and Old Quil as the shaman, giving blessings and prayers for Harry to be safety transported to the next world.

Seth and Leah each sat on one of Sue's sides. Seth had outgrown his suit due to his recent grown spurt, so he wore a pair of dress pants and shirt that was borrowed from one of his pack brothers. His hair had been buzzed short. Leah wore a dark gray dress with a matching sweater. It was shorter on her than the last time she wore it, but not too short that it would be considered trashy. Her hair had been cut into a short pixie style that she had styled with some mousse and a blow-dryer. There just hadn't been time for new clothes or professional haircuts as they didn't think that Seth and Leah should be around people more than necessary. Sue wore a simple black dress.

The pack sat behind them, a motley crew of overgrown youths that wanted nothing more than to unbutton the uncomfortable dress shirts and just wear their shorts. They all felt overheated. But yet they listened in solemn silence. Each one feeling a sense of loss that one of the men that helped to guide them and share their wisdom of the legends was gone.

* * *

Sue declined to have an open house after Harry's services, citing that it was just too difficult for the family. Instead the family returned home where they were joined by Billy and Old Quil. Not wanting to upset Sue and following her own instructions, they were there to further discuss Harry's involvement and Seth and Leah's role in the pack.

"So, are you boys ready to tell me what's going on? And why my kids turned into giant wolves," Sue asked.

Old Quil began the long tale of the legends; Sue had heard these before at bonfires. She remembered hearing the stories of Taha Aki and his three wives, the power he and his descendants had to transform into wolves. Then Old Quil discussed the _cold ones_ and the treaty with the Cullens. Sue had worked with Dr. Cullen at Fork's Hospital, she had seen his ability to save lives and he was one of _them_. And Bella Swan, she had dated _one_.

"You're telling me that Dr. Cullen, his wife, and their adopted children are _vampires_," she probed.

"Yes, Sue," Billy answered. "Dr. Cullen, his wife, and three of their current coven made the original treated with my grandfather Ephraim Black. Since that time they've added two more members. We think this may be the reason why so many have phased."

"Who's all part of the pack?"

"Sam, Jared, Paul, Embry, Jake, Quil, and now Leah and Seth. Sam's the Alpha until Jake is ready to take over the pack. A Black has always been the Alpha."

"Embry…" Sue questioned, "But his family is from the Makah rez."

Billy and Old Quil blushed at Sue's question. Neither was sure how to answer her question. They didn't know if it was their place to say anything. "That's what we thought until he phased, his father would have to be Quileute in order for him to phase."

Sue gasped at this knowledge. Embry was around Jake and Quil's age. She remembered when Tiffany Call had arrived in La Push some seventeen years ago. She was quite a pretty young woman and seemed to have a wild streak about her. She'd stayed with friends during the summer and then had returned to the Makah rez. Some six months later she returned to La Push pregnant and hadn't left since. Sue remembered the pain of that summer, Leah was just a toddler and Sue had had two miscarriages one right after the other. She'd wanted nothing more to provide Harry with a son.

Sue thought to the possible candidates for Embry's father and realized that nearly everyone was married. She couldn't remember if Joshua Uley had been lurking around that summer or not. He'd definitely been a man that was always up for a good time and who knows how many kids he had spread across the state.

"And Harry knew all this," Sue asked.

"Yes, Sue. He hated keeping this from you but it was necessary to protect the secret," Old Quil explained.

"So, you're telling me that none of these kids' parents know? That they are sneaking out all hours of the night, killing vampires, while people think that these kids are up to no good. That they're part of a gang? That if my husband, the father of my children hadn't died; I would have no knowledge or understanding of this?"

"I guess," Old Quil answered sheepishly.

"Well, this kind of mentality needs to stop now. What happens when one of them doesn't come home? You have to know that's a possibility. What are we going to do then? Their parents need to be informed. How much worse would it have been if Leah had hurt Harry? His heart was bad, we know that now and I've been on his case for years to try to improve his diet. I know that when he hangs out with Billy and Charlie that they drink and smoke. Hell, I don't even believe that you boys _fish_ as much as you say do."

Seth and Leah both looked at their mom. They'd never seen her mad like this. Neither one thought that she'd ever stand up to Old Quil or Billy. There was still hope that things wouldn't be as bad as they had seemed at first. With their mom on their side, maybe this whole wolf business wouldn't be so bad.

"Sue, I think that your points definitely require further thought and discussion. I'm not sure that I agree with you completely," Billy stated, "When you think about numbers, only Embry and Jared don't have parents that don't know. Paul's dad hasn't been back here in years and his mom died last year, leaving him alone. I'm not aware of any close family he has. Sam is an adult and therefore able to make his own choices. While Joy doesn't know, Quil's grandfather knows."

"I agree with Billy and I'd be more than happy to discuss this at a further time. But I think we need to finish discussing Seth and Leah's role within the pack and ensure that they understand," Old Quil said.

Once again, Seth and Leah were given another lecture about the pack hierarchy and they discussed patrol. In general each wolf patrolled for six hours, though with the addition of two new members this may decrease to four hours. Usually, they worked on a rotating basis so that no one was stuck doing off-hour patrols all the time.

Each of the pack seemed to have some type of skill or knowledge and Seth and Leah would be trained different things by each member. Jared had the best sense of smell; therefore he would teach them how to track. Paul and Jake were the best fighters; Paul was better at fighting in general while Jake was better at strategy. Quil had the best hearing and was able to differentiate sounds in the forest. Embry was the fastest and most agile. And Sam as Alpha taught them think and work as a team. He also taught them what different howls signaled.

Leah listened in silence up until they said that she was going to have to spend time with Sam. No way was that going to happen. She didn't know what these old men were smoking but she refused.

"Absolutely not," she growled. "I won't spend time having Sam teach me anything. I'm not even going to be here much longer. Classes resume on Tuesday."

"Leah, you can't go back to Seattle," Billy started. "Jake told me that there is a big possibility that there are vampires in Seattle. It isn't safe for you to be there and alone. Much of your strength and ability comes from being part of a pack."

"You're telling me that I am stuck here. Listening to my ex, seeing my cousin every day? That's it; I'm not going to be part of this. I don't want it. I never asked for it. I quit."

"Leah, you don't have a choice in the matter," Old Quil told her sadly. "Once you've phased, it takes a long time before you'll be able to control it. Most have found that they enjoy their wolf and don't give it up for many years. Until you're better able to control it, any strong emotion can set it off."

"So, this is my punishment. To be stuck watching the man I loved get his happily ever after with my cousin? This is ridiculous," she screamed.

Seth called her name as he came over to sit by her side on the sofa. "It will be alright. We'll figure this out. Just calm down." Looking over at Billy and Old Quil, he asked, "Is there anything else or can we be done with this? We buried our father today and I know I'd like to just spend time with my family, not discussing this bullshit that we've been roped into because of our genetics."

Billy and Old Quil stared in amazement at how Seth was able to calm Leah. She'd been furious earlier, not quite close to phasing but any further discussion would probably have caused her to. Maybe it wasn't just their genetics that allowed them to rise against Sam's Alpha order; maybe it was their connection as siblings. They were the only two that were this closely related. Both knew that they were going to review the histories and see if there had ever been a situation like this before.

"Of course, Seth, we're almost done. The last thing that we wanted to discuss with both of you is _imprinting_. It's a reward for the protectors of the tribe. It has been described as a rare event and so far with this pack it's occurred twice. Did any of the others tell you about it," Old Quil asked.

Both Seth and Leah shook their head. Old Quil continued, "Imprinting can only happen after the first phase. It's best described as gravity. You look into their eyes and you feel an instant connection. All connections you have to others fade away and you feel tied to that one person. You'd do anything for them or be anything for them. It's finding your soul mate."

At Old Quil's words, Leah felt her limbs shaking and the fire gathered. She needed to get out of her. Growling, she pushed her brother away and ran for the door. She'd barely made it off the deck before she phased into her wolf. Her clothing tore into little scraps that fluttered through the air to fall softly to the ground. As soon as her paws hit the earth, she ran.

The occupants in the Clearwater living room sat in shock. It was Sue who spoke first, "You said two, Sam and Emily?"

"Yes, that's why," Billy answered. "It was never that he didn't…doesn't love Leah. It's just that Emily is his imprint and he can't be away from her. She's his soul mate, and he is hers. That's why Leah can't go back to school. Emily's accident…Sam was still new to all of this. He thought that he had it under control…but they fought and…he couldn't control the phase…" he trailed off.

Seth ran outside at Billy's words. He had been able to pull his shirt off but his slacks were a different matter and he wasn't fast enough. The slacks ripped and littered the ground, leaving only a sandy brown wolf standing in the yard. He soon took off in the same direction that Leah had run to.

"They won't be alone, will they," Sue asked.

"No, someone should be on patrol now. Just leave some clothes by the tree line for them. I'd consider until they get more used to phasing that you have a waterproof container with clothes outside for them. The boys have a few different stashes of clothes around the rez. They'll show Seth and Leah were they are. The boys mostly just wear shorts because they're easy to carry. That's another thing that they'll be taught. For Leah, I guess either shorts and tank tops or simple cotton dresses might work."

Sue buried her face in hands and started crying softly at Billy's words. Her children turned into giant wolves and her daughter, Leah. Leah was going to be forced to be around Sam and Emily. Plus hang around six teenage boys. If she wasn't in wolf form, she'd be running around half naked. She didn't even notice when Billy and Old Quil had left. It was starting to get dark, so she went to both Seth and Leah's rooms and grabbed some clothes for them. Grabbing the container that held their Christmas decorations, she dumped them on hers and Harry's bed. She carefully folded the clothes and placed them inside. Walking out to the tree line, she set the covered container down and returned to the house to wait for them to come home.


	12. No Way, I Refuse!

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

**AN: I'm so pleased with everyone's interest, that I've decided to reward you with another chap! Keep those reviews coming.**

* * *

Chapter 11

No Way, I Refuse!

Leah was sitting next to her brother listening to Old Quil explain imprinting. As she listened to his words, she realized what had happened the other day. She had imprinted on Jake! She didn't know whether to laugh or cry. She also realized this was most likely the very reason that Sam had cheated on her. She wanted nothing to do with this.

She felt the heat spread from her limbs to center on her spine and even though she'd been able to stay calm and not phase since that first day. She just couldn't hold her anger and disappointment inside. She'd imprinted on someone who was in love, albeit it was an immature infatuation, with someone else. And now she was going to feel this _need_ to be what he needed? The wolf gods hated her. That's the only thing that could explain this cosmic shit, yes _shit,_ in her life.

She ran from the living room and barely made it off the deck before she phased. She felt extreme disappointment that she was not in control of her actions. Her thoughts kept running around in circles _Jake, Sam and Emily, Jake, Sam and Emily_. Over and over. She tried desperately not to think of what she'd been told or her memories of that day. She knew there had to be someone on patrol but she didn't know who it was.

She tore through the forest until she reached a large meadow. Lying down, she wished she could phase back so her thoughts could be her own but she didn't have any clothes. So instead she lay there trying to think of anything else. As she lay there, she heard another wolf speak to her.

_Leah, are you alright?_

_Sure, I'm just jolly. I buried my dad today. I've turned into a giant wolf again and I can't change back because I have nothing to wear. Fucking awesome day._

_ I know where you are, is it okay if I go in that direction? I don't want to bug you or anything but maybe we could work on some things being you're in wolf form._

_ Whatever, which one are you? I know you're not the ass hat, the sap, or the man whore and I don't think you're the clown either._

_ Cute, Leah. I sure hope that you don't call me by the nickname you came up with for me. It's more of an insult than the others. It's Embry._

She watched as a dark gray wolf with darker spots came into the clearing. Even though she'd given him permission, she noticed as he seemed to give her a wide berth. She tried to smirk at him but the wolf equivalent looked more like she was missing a few brain cells as her tongue lolled out the side of her mouth.

_So, Old Quil and Billy are all done talking to you guys?_

_ Probably, I don't know. I didn't want to hear anymore. Fucking wolf soul mate bullshit was the last thing he spewed to us. So not only do we get stuck with this shit, some wolf god is going to pick out our mate? Really, it's a bunch of crap._

_ I guess, I don't know. I mean the others seem pretty happy._

_ Happy? Their thoughts revolve around them. I mean, if there wasn't this would either of them taken a second glance at their 'chosen' mates? Probably not. Whatever, what do you want to work on? You're supposed to be the fastest?_

Embry noticed the shimmer as another wolf phased in. Leah felt something but she didn't know what it was. She growled as the sensation unnerved her.

_Leah, are you okay? Where are you?_ Seth asked.

Embry noticing her confusion and wariness, he decided to take this opportunity to start teaching her. _Leah, what you just felt that means someone's phased in or out. Seth, you should listen, too. I'm going to head back over into the bushes and I'll phase out and back in. It is possible if you keep your thoughts quiet that you'll be nearly invisible to the others but usually when more than one of us is phased or if we've been called, then there's a lot of chaos so you know that you're not alone. Are you guys ready?_

Both gave affirmative answers. Embry walked over to the edge of the clearing and went just a ways into the deeper woods. He phased out and waited a couple of minutes before phasing back in.

Both Leah and Seth noticed his actions but Seth was more sensitive to them and asked Embry if it felt different when someone phased in or out.

_Sometimes, Seth, some of us can tell better than others. We all have our own unique skills so that's why working as a team is so effective. I'm going to show you where we are, Seth. Are you still close to your house?_

_ Yeah, why?_

_ Good, walk back into the yard and there should be some of Leah's clothes shredded on the ground. You'll need to get her scent from those and then I want you to find us. Her scent should be pretty strong still, meaning that it's fresher or newer._

_ Okay_, Seth answered and went to do what Embry instructed.

Embry and Leah lay in the clearing waiting for Seth. Neither said much and that was fine with Leah. She wasn't in the mood to keep up with idle chit chat. It was actually much easier to block her thoughts with Embry and Seth than she'd imagined. She wondered if she'd do as well with the others. Maybe she could talk to him about how to block thoughts.

_Embry,_ she asked, _what if you don't want to share something but it's on your mind, how do you block it?_

_ As you get used to the pack mind, it gets a little easier but sometimes, things will still slip. I guess my advice would be to find something that makes you concentrate on it solely. It's not a great technique cause usually everyone knows what you're doing but it can work. I usually do math problems. Quil tells jokes. Sam and Jake don't seem to have too many issues; it's probably an Alpha thing. Jared and Paul are both open books and they don't care._

They both turned to the rustling and crunching of leaves as Seth was barreling his way through to the clearing. As he entered the clearing, he took notice of both wolves and then walked up to them. In true wolf fashion, his sniffed at each one and then nuzzled his sister's muzzle. _Hey, sis._

_ Seth, you're a freak. Don't you dare lick my face with your wolf tongue or I'll kill you_, Leah threatened.

_Alright, are you two ready to do some work? We'll start by doing some agility training and running. This clearing is actually nice cause there's just about enough room for you to get to top speed._

Embry worked with Seth and Leah for the couple of hours. Running them up and down the clearing and through several different paths where he ensured that there were obstacles. Most of the time they worked with Sam first but after that first day, he was glad he happened to be on patrol when they both phased. Both seemed to be very unwilling to listen to Sam's leadership and the less time they had to work with him was good. Embry did some exercises where they had to work as a team and showed them how being able to see what the others were seeing can be very valuable. He thought about teaching them some signal howls but decided against it, he was already overstepping bounds and he should have notified Sam that these two were phased.

As it got to be later, he took them around the circuit and showed them the patrol route. He explained that you didn't run continuous for your entire patrol; it was more about taking time to investigate possible signs of vampires. He also explained if you encountered what you thought may be a vampire nearby you had to call for back-up right away.

It wasn't long before Seth was bored and hungry and wanted to go home. Leah was actually enjoying herself quite a bit. So she said goodbye to her brother and decided to hang out with Embry. Of course, it didn't hurt that she had shown him several times today that he wasn't the fastest wolf anymore. So what if she wanted to rub it in his face a bit.

* * *

It was getting close to midnight, Embry could tell by the sky. He wasn't sure who was going to take over for him tonight because the schedules had been screwed up. So he was running with Leah and trying to figure out how she could be faster than him. They both felt the shimmer of someone phasing in and in the next moment, he regretted that he hadn't already told Leah to phase out.

_Embry, why's Leah with you? What's going on?_ Sam asked.

_Nothing, she phased earlier along with Seth, so we went over some things_, he answered.

Leah, of course was having nothing to do with Sam's high-handedness. _Ass hat, I don't think that anyone needs to tell you every time I blink, so get over it._

_ Leah, this doesn't concern you, this is about Embry and him being insubordinate. Jesus, Embry what if there had been a vampire? What then? Are you willing to sacrifice your brothers?_

_ Excuse me,_ Leah interrupted, _I'm not a 'brother' last I checked I still have all my lady parts. Secondly, he already told us to call for assistance. He's not stupid._ Leah proceeded to show the memory of Embry teaching them what to look for during patrol and the importance of not going it alone.

Embry and Leah were close to her house and she was just hoping that her brother had brought some clothes outside for her. This didn't stop Sam from bitching about how he should have been there or one of the more experienced wolves. Leah could feel Embry's anger at Sam's insinuation that he didn't know what he was doing. Through their time together she'd learned that he'd phased nearly two months before Christmas; in fact Paul had only been a wolf two months longer than Embry and Paul still had problems with control.

_Leah, being Sam's replacing me, why don't we phase out?_ he asked her. _I brought a shirt with, it should be long enough to cover you. I'll make sure to show you how to carry clothes so that hopefully once you have the phase under control, you'll be good._

_ Sure, Embry, sounds good to me._

_ So BOTH of you are going to ignore me? What is going on with this pack? _

Leah watched as Embry went behind some bushes and phased back. Embry pulled his shorts and shirt off his leg; he pulled on the shorts and set the shirt on the bushes. He went back over to Leah's side and nodded once.

_Don't even think about it, Leah. I don't want to have to order you, _Sam threatened.

_Then don't._

Leah focused herself for a second time. She imagined herself in her human form. She felt the heat in her limbs that gathered on her spine. Unlike the first time, she didn't feel the same as when she looked it Jake's eyes but sadly enough, just the thought of his name, was enough to help her phase back. She pulled the tee-shirt that Embry left over her head. He had been right. The shirt was large on her and covered her mostly. It would be indecent to go out in public but to walk through the woods to her house, it wasn't an issue.

Embry walked her back to her house. They'd taken a slightly different route, so Leah wasn't paying much attention. Embry noticed the container first. He pointed it out to her. Leah recognized it as the same box that usually stored their Christmas decorations. Pulling the lid off, she saw two piles of clothes, some were hers and the others were Seth's. She grabbed a pair of shorts out and put them on.

Embry walked her to door. Once they reached it, he stood there awkwardly. She wasn't sure what to do either. Embry had been helpful today, she felt bad for what she had said the other day. She couldn't take it back but at least she could try to be nice to him.

"Embry, thanks for today. It's just been a shitty day. With dad and then this wolf stuff. Then they said I can't go back to school. I just feel trapped and it makes me so angry."

"Don't worry about it. Believe me; turning into a wolf was not one of the best days of my life. Number one, I never heard any of the stories. Number two, my mom has told me my entire life that my dad died before he knew about me and that's why they didn't get married. I found out that nearly everything I thought was true was a lie. And no one wants to do anything or say anything about the fact that I'm part of this. Someone has to know."

"I can't imagine not knowing my dad. I think Seth was grateful, too for your help. I'll see you later."

"Bye, Leah."


	13. New Day, Same Shit

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

**AN: I apologize for the delay. Like I've said before I don't have an outline for this, so when I'm busy like I have been this week, it takes me a little longer to figure out what I'm trying to write. But at least this is a monster chap. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter 12

New Day, Same Shit

The following morning, Leah groaned at the bright sun shining in her window. She had a difficult time falling asleep last night after Embry had brought her home. She was still irritated with Sam. Just because he was _Alpha_ didn't give him the right to be such an ass.

Dragging herself out of bed, she made her way to the bathroom and took a shower. Dressing herself in a pair of sweats and a tee-shirt she made her way downstairs. Even before she got to the kitchen, she could hear Seth excitedly talking to their mom about running as a wolf the day before.

"You should have seen it, mom! Every time Leah was able to run faster than us. I could barely keep up with Embry much less her. I can't wait to learn more!"

"Morning," Leah greeted as she walked into the kitchen. The scent of bacon and eggs filled the air. She took a seat at the table and thanked her mom as a heaping plate of food was placed in front of her.

"Mom, did you put the clothes outside," she asked.

"Yeah, Billy and Old Quil suggested it. I still think that we'll need to go shopping soon for a few things for you two. Hopefully we won't need to worry about you ruining clothes for too much longer," Sue replied. "I know yesterday was very hard on you both and I want you to know I'm really proud of you both. Things are going to be different for all of us but we'll figure it out."

Despite everything that had happened and the words that were said, Leah wanted to start over with her mom. She loved her parents and she understood that her mom, especially, didn't have all the information. Her father was another matter. He should have at least told their mom what was going on. She and Seth were _their_ children. Sue had just as much of a right to know as Harry did.

"Leah, I know you're upset about school but you're taking some online classes right now, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, you can still finish those classes and then you could look into transferring to Peninsula College in Port Angeles. I don't what those boys are thinking but my children deserve to have an opportunity to have an education and careers. You both aren't going to be wolves forever."

Leah hadn't given any thought to transferring schools but it made sense. She'd only lose two classes that she had been attending on campus. The other three were all online and there was no reason she couldn't finish those. She'd have to look and see what degrees were offered at Peninsula and hopefully they would have something she'd like to do.

Seth and Leah were washing and drying the dishes when the phone rang. Sue answered it and only moments later when she came back into the kitchen. Seth continued with his work but Leah turned to look at Sue. She saw the look on her mom's face and cringed. The phone call must not have been good.

"So," Sue started, "I guess there's going to be a pack meeting this afternoon. I'm going to head over to Billy's. I need to talk to him about being able to go and pick up your things from Seattle."

Leah heard the hidden meaning behind her mom's words. Obviously Sam still had his panties in a bunch over Leah defying his orders and Embry's supposed _insubordination._ She groaned. The last thing she wanted to do was spend any time with her ex and cousin. As Sue was walking out the door, she stopped her.

"Umm, mom. Where are we supposed to meet? And what time exactly," Leah asked.

"Sam said to be at his place at 1:00."

"Alright, we'll see you then."

* * *

After Sue left, Leah headed to her brother's room to use his computer. She had left her laptop at school thinking she would be heading back after spring break. She decided to start a few of her assignments that would be due this week. She also took an opportunity to look up Peninsula College and its programs.

After looking at their website, she realized her choices were pretty limited. She didn't have any interest in computers or welding. She definitely couldn't see herself as an early childhood educator. Being surrounded by children day in and day out sounded exhausting; it also wouldn't be very flexible either.

The only program that she saw that would be of interest to her was the nursing program. It wasn't a baccalaureate program but they offered an associate in applied sciences with two different degrees. The second degree was an AAS-T degree, which would make it easier for her to eventually apply to a bridge program and get her bachelor's degree. A quick search showed many different options to obtain her bachelor's degree in an online format. This would enable flexibility in where she could practice. The other plus to Peninsula College was some some courses could be taken in Forks. Old Quil and Billy should have no problem with her commuting to class a few days a week.

Looking at the clock, she realized it was nearly time for them to go to the meeting. She ran downstairs and found Seth fast asleep on the couch. Walking over to him, she shook his shoulder to wake him up.

"No, officer, those aren't my Legos," he mumbled sleepily.

"Seth, get up," she told him as she punched his arm. "We need to get to the meeting."

Seth sat up quickly and looked at Leah in confusion, muttering "ouch." She watched as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "What's going on?"

"It's nearly one. I don't need Uley on my ass any more than he already is. So get yourself together. By the way, why were the police asking you about Legos?"

* * *

They arrived at Sam's five minutes late. The rest of the pack were gathered in the side yard. Leah refused to be intimidated by her ex. She knew more than enough things about him and she had no problems embarrassing him. She didn't plan on fighting fair. If her life was ruined because of her heritage, she was going to make the best of it.

"Seth, Leah," Sam said. Leah heard the underlying disdain in his voice as he said her name. Instead of getting angry, she simply smiled. Let him try to figure that out. "It's nice of you two to show up."

"Sorry, Sam. Poor Seth gets cranky if he doesn't get his afternoon nap. As for myself, well if I'm forced to be stuck here then I need to figure out what I'm going to do about school. So I was doing some research."

"Leah, I'm sure both Billy and Old Quil have already had this discussion with you. School's out of the picture."

"Sure, sure," she replied dismissively. "Tell that to my mom. I'm sure she'd _love_ for her children to live at home forever and work some minimum wage job for the rest of their lives. I don't plan on being a wolf any longer than I have to. So don't get used to having me around cause this won't be forever. But enough about me, can we get this meeting over with? I still have things I'd like to do with my day and they don't include spending time with you."

The rest of the pack watched in silence as Leah put Sam in his place. Seth was proud of his sister for standing up to Sam and not letting him control her life. He agreed with her and he didn't want his life to be ruled by this gift. He had other things that he would like to do once he graduated from high school and they certainly didn't include hanging around La Push and running around as a wolf.

"Leah, we'll discuss this later. For now, everyone let's phase so we can get this meeting started."

Leah watched as the boys walked into the woods and came back out as their wolves. She had felt the multiple shimmers as they changed. She was having no part in this. She sat down on the ground and crossed her arms over her chest. Seth came over and lay down on the ground next to her. She ran her fingers through his fur and forced herself to remain calm.

Sam was crazy if he thought that she was going to have a meeting in wolf form with him. She still hadn't figured out how she and Seth had disobeyed him and until she did, she didn't want to risk phasing with him. Plus, she wasn't sure that she'd be able to keep her mind shut about Jacob. _Jacob_ she thought with a groan. _He_ was going to be her ruin. She looked at each of the wolves until her eyes landed on the large russet wolf she knew to be him.

Leah didn't understand imprinting or the _magic_ behind it. She could see he was an impressive specimen; she'd be lying if she didn't think both his forms were attractive. Though why Taha Aki thought he was meant for her, she wasn't sure. Jake was infatuated with Bella and probably didn't even realize that the world was full of other girls.

Of course, looking at him, _her mate_ caused her wolf to purr in contentment. For whatever reason, her wolf wanted him. Leah felt her heart racing and the familiar warmth and tingling in her limbs. _No_ she shouted internally, _I refuse. We are NOT wolfing out at this time. _

Tearing her eyes away from Jake, she caught Sam's fierce glare. She rolled her eyes at him. Obviously he didn't get. He was a freaking moron and she was confused when she tried to think what she had seen in him.

"Are you that dense," she asked as she looked pointedly at Sam. "Obviously for me to wolf-out, it takes more than just taking off my pants, asshole. You think that I don't realize why you all wear so little. I know there's no fucking shirt shortage, nor do I think that there's a boxer or in your case Uley, a thong shortage. I'm wearing four times the amount of clothes that you were wearing. We can have this meeting like people or I'll leave and Seth can run home when it's done. I'm sure someone can fill me in."

Sam stared at Leah in shock. In all his years, he'd never thought he'd wish that she hadn't been born. It was just like her to be a bitch and want to control everything. They'd been having pack meetings like this forever. It made it easier, especially if there were specific memories you wanted the others to see. Leah was getting under his skin and he felt his irritation increase.

The more irritated Sam got with their staring contest, the more he felt his control slipping. He started thinking about all the times she pissed him off and what a bitch she could be. This in turn brought back memories of how good make-up sex was with her. He shared more than what he intended to and was reminded of this when he felt himself get knocked across the yard.

_That's my sister, asshole. I don't need to see that! And you certainly don't need to share this with the rest of the guys! How'd you like if I shared that little memory of you fucking that whore in my bathroom_, Seth snarled at him.

Sam growled at Seth as Seth replayed the scene he walked into last summer. Though there was more to it than what Seth had originally seen. At some point Leah must have shared the memory with Seth. _Knock it off, Seth. I'm sorry. It wasn't intentional._

_ What wasn't intentional? Fucking my cousin? Fucking over my sister? Being a dickhead in general?_ Seth sneered. _I'm still having a hard time figuring it out._

Leah just sat on the ground and watched. Sam was never going to learn was he? He should know better than to mess with a Clearwater. His wolf may be black but she wouldn't be surprised when he starting showing grey streaks. Just the thought of his prematurely grey wolf had her laughing out loud which had the others all starting at her like she was nuts.

"Sam, don't you think it would be easier to do this my way? Obviously being in wolf form with you isn't enjoyable for Seth either. In fact, I can't remember anything I enjoyed with you. Let me think...oh, never mind that was someone else. Sorry. I guess I've repressed any good memories with you or maybe there just weren't any."

Leah laughed harder when Sam's wolf snorted as he walked over to the tree line. The others followed after him and within moments, she once again felt them phase. This time she closed her eyes to see if she could tell the difference like Seth had. She frowned in disappointment when she realized she couldn't. At least she was the fastest.

"Well, now that you both have wasted your pack's time, would it be alright with you if we started this meeting," Sam asked in a patronizing voice.

Both the Clearwater siblings smirked and shrugged their shoulders. Their behavior had nothing to do with the pack; it all had to do with Sam. Even though they had not spoken about it, they felt a need to protect each other. Leah wanted to protect her younger brother from Sam's high-handedness. He was only fifteen and she wasn't going to allow this to wreak his life. He deserved better. Seth on the other hand, was willing to protect his sister no matter what. He may not have been able to stop Sam from hurting her that first time but he wouldn't allow Sam to hurt her now. They both understood that together, they were stronger than alone.

"Good. Jake has some information that he needs to share with us about the redhead."

Jake didn't get a chance to start as the pack's attention was turned to the rough grumbling of Bella's ancient truck. Everyone stood in silence as the red truck made its way to Sam's place. Leah was the first to speak, "Why the fuck does Jacob's little girlfriend need to be here? Isn't it enough that we have to put our lives on the line for her dumb ass?"

"Shut up, Leah," Jake said glaring at her. "If you hadn't thrown your temper tantrum, I'd already be done telling you what was going on and you would know why she's here."

"Whatever, Jacob, why don't you ask her if she wants to take her clothes off in front of a bunch of teenage boys? Oh, wait, she'd never do that cause you boys here have a pulse, she prefers her men to be _dead_. I wonder if she got _frostbite_ when she fucked the leech."

"_**ENOUGH**_," Sam ordered. Both kept their mouths shut but it didn't stop them from glaring at one another. Leah didn't know how she was going to do it, but she was going to find a way out of imprinting. There was no way she was going to be second in someone's life and like it.

Bella's truck came to a stop and she turned the engine off. As she opened the door, they all cringed at the sound of rusty hinges squealing in protest. She jumped down from the cab and walked over to Jake who immediately pulled her into a hug.

"Not so tight," she cried, "I can't breathe."

"Sorry, Bells," Jake told her as he put her back down on the ground. Leah stared at Bella and wished that her power was to start people on fire. She'd burn this bitch first and then turn to Sam and tell him that she'd let him live if he redeemed himself. Of course, she wouldn't really but she just thought it would be more exciting to give him some hope. She found herself smiling despite her anger and annoyance.

"Did you talk to them yet," Bella asked blushing as her eyes met Leah.

"No, leech lover, he hasn't told us shit. But being we're already your personal bodyguards, I'm sure we wouldn't mind doing more for you. It's not like _any of us_ have something better to do with our time," Leah snarled. She grinned as Bella bit her lower lip and her cheeks got even redder. She saw as tears gathered in Bella's eyes. _Good_, she thought, _the bitch deserves it. She's been stringing Jake along forever. She needs to let him go. _Not that Leah cared. She didn't.

"Leah," Sam chastised, "I don't want to do it but I will. Stop being so antagonistic to everyone."

"Oh, for fuck's sake, Sam. Just say it, Leah you're being a bitch," Paul said smirking.

"Last time I checked, I turn into a giant wolf. Pretty damn close to a dog. So I can't help it if I'm a bitch," she replied smiling.

"Alright, Jake and Bella, why don't you tell us what's going on," Sam asked.

* * *

Leah had decided they really needed to change how the pack communicated. Couldn't they have one of those Google groups? Or even just email each other? There was no reason for them to sit in a circle and have story time.

Apparently when _Dumbella_ jumped off the cliff, one of the Cullens who has powers to _see_ the future thought she died. Long story short, she, _Alice_ maybe? Leah couldn't remember the leech's name, came rushing back to Forks to check on Charlie. Finding Bella alive she was ready to go on her merry way but…of course, some soap opera drama had to occur and Bella's leech boyfriend decided to off himself.

For whatever reason, leeches can't really kill themselves and so he went to some big head honchoes vamps and asked them to snuff him. Leah wished _Eddie_ would have just showed up in La Push, she would have been more than happy to grant him his wish. Of course, Bella couldn't have this happen so she hopped on a plane with the girl leech and went to save her _popsicle_. While there the head vamps wanted to change her but they, girl leech and Eddie said they do it after she graduated from high school.

Seriously? A high school diploma probably doesn't matter much when you're going to live forever. But that's a issue to discuss on another day. So now the Cullens were all back in Forks and they wanted to help hunt the redhead. Apparently, the Cullens were concerned, too about all the killings going on in Seattle. They were sure it was caused by leeches. So, Jake and Bella were here to ask for the pack's permission to work together as a team.

* * *

Leah was pissed, fuming inside. She sat in silence and listened as Jake and Bella discussed everything that had happened recently and what the Cullens wanted. She watched as Bella continued to string Jake along. How she sat close to him and blushed when he spoke to her. She watched as Bella's eyes would light up when she looked at Jake. And then she watched her _imprint_. She watched as _he_ ate up every word and look that she sent him. _He _sat there across from Leah holding hands with the girl that was _in love_ with a _bloodsucker_.

She couldn't take another minute of it. She wanted to tear the little bitch apart. She tried deep breathing and closing her eyes. But the image of _her_ Jake and Bella was burned into her retinas. She was going to kill them both. She glanced over at Bella's truck and wondered if she made a run for it, if she'd be able to run the both of them over before one of the pack stopped her.

"You okay, Lee," she heard her brother murmur close to her ear. She grinded her teeth and clenched her fists until her nails dug into palms. She didn't dare move a muscle. She felt like she was burning from the inside out.

She felt as their eyes turned towards her. They burned into her skull and it made her even angrier. She couldn't do this. She _wouldn't_ do this. She _hated_ Jake. He was a hundred times worse than Sam.

Finally she decided she was done with it. She brushed her brother's restraining arm off of her, telling him, "Don't." She stood up and ran towards the tree line, half way there she heard the tearing of her clothes and felt her phase into her wolf. She let loose the scream that she had bottled up inside but it came out as an angry howl and ran into the forest. She could only hope she would come across some vampire that she could tear apart instead of the two jerks she had left behind.

The pack and Bella stared into the forest where Leah had disappeared. The silence was heavy and uncomfortable. "Okay…she can't be out there alone," Sam said.

"I'll go after her," Seth offered.

"We still need someone more experienced with both of you still," Sam stated and looked at the other wolves. He watched in disgust as all of them turned and looked in some other direction. "Embry," he questioned.

"Hey, I don't mind hanging out with her but I did it last time. She doesn't need to learn anything else from me right now. Nor does Seth. Pick someone else out," Embry answered.

"Fine, Jared. It's your turn. Take Seth with you. He'll probably be able to calm her down," Sam ordered.

"Fuck."

* * *

**AN: I hope to bring you another chap later today but no promises. I work quite a bit this week, plus just started a new class. So I'm not sure how fast I'll be updating but I'll try to get you all at least 3 chaps this week. Don't forget to review!**


	14. Murder on My Mind

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

**AN: Slight change in POV. Don't worry, Leah will be back soon. She's still trying to sort herself out. Don't forget to review.**

* * *

Chapter 13

Murder on My Mind

Early that same day Sue had arrived at Billy's house to talk with both him and Old Quil. Apparently, Sam was having problems with Leah and Seth's attitude within the pack. Sue wondered how Harry had dealt with this. It was time for Sam to grow up and stop asking the elders to take care of his problems. Did he really think Leah and Seth were going to blindly listen to everything that Sam had to say?

Entering Billy's home, she found both Billy and Old Quil sitting in the Black's living room. Billy looked amused and Old Quil seemed to be annoyed. "Morning, boys. So why don't you tell me what my kids did now? Then I'll decide whether this is a waste of my time today."

Billy chuckled at Sue's statement and he was the recipient of a glare from Old Quil. "Sue, I understand this is new to you and there have been changes in all of our lives. In order for the pack to function as a team, it requires that all members get along. Leah and Seth's attitude leaves much to be desired. I've already heard from more than one person that they have disobeyed direct orders and now they even have other wolves questioning Sam's authority," Old Quil stated.

"So…what's the problem? My understanding is Sam is only the temporary Alpha, maybe this means it's time for Jake to step up," she replied.

"Jake is only sixteen and has only been a wolf for a couple of months. I'm sorry but that is not within the best interests of the tribe or pack."

"Well, then I guess we'll agree to disagree," Sue said with a raised eyebrow towards Old Quil. "You can't expect Leah to forget what happened last summer and put it behind her like nothing has happened. You've both told me how the pack mind works. How many times do you think someone slips up? Shows the others something they'd like to keep private? How do you think Leah feels when she sees her ex, the man she planned on marrying, sharing intimate moments or memories of his new girlfriend? And not just any girl, her own cousin; I suppose that Seth shouldn't be pissed about this either, right? It's none of their business or right to be angry or confused. Think about it for a moment, Quil, Seth looked up to Sam as a role model when Sam was dating Leah. Then Sam broke Leah's heart. Now his father's died and Harry lied to us. Who knows what other secrets he could have hidden? Now who is Seth supposed to look up to?"

"Fine, Sue," Old Quil. "We'll talk to Sam and have him back off them a bit. You do realize they need to learn how to work within the pack in order to stay safe, don't you?"

"I realize that. I don't want to be one of the parents whose child doesn't come home but at the same time, we need to be more understanding, these are children that have suddenly had this mantel of responsibility thrust upon them. Charged to protect and defend the tribe and no one but them and a select few know this. Which brings me to my other point; these kids' parents deserve to know. I even feel the imprints' parents know also."

"Absolutely not," Billy and Old Quil exclaimed. "Sue," Billy continued, "This is too big of a secret to share with just anyone and everyone."

"I'm not asking us to announce to the entire tribe. I'm asking we allow the pack to decide if they want their parents to know," Sue explained. "Billy, what you're saying is you would have hid this information from Sarah? What if Rachel and Rebecca were here and they phased, too? You would have lied to your wife about what the kids were up to? What would you have told her when the gossips said they were in a gang? Or selling drugs? Or even having sex with the boys? I've heard what's been said about Emily and Kim around town. What's been said from the beginning when Sam, Jared, and Paul starting walking around together. It hurts me every day to know Harry didn't trust me enough; better yet, that _none_ of you trusted me enough to be told what was going on. I would have handled Leah a little differently. I would have made Harry handle her outbursts differently. The last words Leah said to her father were horrible and she can never take that back. Neither of you understand how guilty she feels about his death. She thinks she caused it. That it was her fault."

They argued several different points and soon enough it was time to head over to Sam's. Sue hadn't been able to completely change their minds but she was getting there. She still hadn't talked to them about Leah finishing school but she figured Leah needed to figure out whether she wanted to continue and then they'd speak with Billy and Old Quil then.

* * *

Sue hadn't been to Sam's in ages. Not since before his breakup with Leah. She hadn't seen Emily since the funeral and she didn't know the last time she'd seen her before then. Walking into Sam and Emily's house, she was assaulted by the smell of apples, cinnamon, and blueberries. She scrunched her nose, of course, Emily would be baking. That's what she did when she was nervous or happy or sad. More or less, that's all that Emily did.

"Hi," Emily greeted the trio shyly. "I think Sam's going to talk with the pack first and then the boys…" she blushed realizing what she said, "They'll come in for something to eat."

"Sure, sure," Billy remarked. "Where's Sam right now? We have a few things we need to discuss."

"Oh, they're in the side yard."

The three of them walked into the living room and looked out the window. Sure enough, there were six enormous wolves standing in the yard, along with one girl. Leah's form was dwarfed by the size of them. Sue watched as the sandy brown wolf walked over to Leah and lay down next to her. It had to be Seth. She saw the fire in Leah's eyes, even from this distance and chuckled.

"What now, Sue," Old Quil asked.

"This is what I'm talking about. Sam needs to stop being so thick headed. She wants nothing to do with this and I doubt she wants to share thoughts with him any more than she has to."

The three of them watched as Leah had words with Sam's wolf. After several minutes of confrontation, they watched as Seth attacked Sam. Leah continued with her rant and Sue watched as Billy and Old Quil's mouths dropped open as the Sam led the wolves back towards the forest and within minutes they came back as boys.

"See, I told you. He's crazy to think she wants to strip down in front of her brother, him, and four other teenage boys."

Both men grunted, not pleased by Sue's assessment. Having a girl in the pack was going to require some changes. This was the last thing they needed. Jake had already told Billy about the situation with Bella and the Cullens' return. He was not pleased that they were back and he hoped there would be no further phasing amongst the youth. In all of their history there had never been a pack this large.

Sue watched with wide eyes as the petite long-brown haired girl practically skipped forward and into Jake's open arms. Isabella Swan. She and Harry may have been friends with Charlie since they were teenagers but she'd never understood Bella's mother Renee. That woman was flighty as they come. The way that she had broken Charlie's heart and taken Bella away. And Charlie was too polite, too nice to fight Renee on any of it. Then the woman gets married and suddenly, she's too busy to be a mom and sends Bella to Forks for Charlie to finish raising her.

No wonder the girl had made such atrocious choices in life. Sue knew Bella had dated one of _them._ She couldn't stop the involuntary shudder that racked her spine. Sue also saw the way Bella looked at Jake and how she had the poor boy twisted up. Bella didn't care about Jake one bit, she was just using him. Sue was surprised Billy hadn't tried to put a stop to it. The more she thought about it, the angrier she was. Bella was part of the reason her kids and the others had this gene activated. Without Bella's involvement, that crazy redheaded bloodsucker wouldn't be roaming around La Push and Forks feasting on hikers and campers.

"Why don't you put a stop to it," she asked Billy.

"To what?"

"You know what. Why haven't you told Jake there is no way that Isabella Swan will ever be the next chief's wife? I doubt it would stop her from trying to string him along but maybe he'd wake up and realize she's never going to choose him."

Sue watched Billy's face carefully as she spoke her piece. She barely noticed him blanching. Once again, the light bulb turned on. "Oh, I get it. You're afraid. You think if you tell him, he'll leave just like Rachel and Rebecca. He's already too sucked into her trap, isn't he? As much as I hate what Sam did to Leah, at least he has an excuse. It was because of some supernatural bullshit. But Bella? She doesn't have an excuse. What are you going to do once she finally destroys him? You know it's coming. She's got too much of her mom in her for her to be able to see how her actions affect others."

Billy didn't say anything and Old Quil appeared to be ignoring the conversation. Old Quil's eyes were focused on the group as they spoke. Realizing Billy wasn't going to answer her, Sue turned back to the window. She saw as Seth leaned close to Leah and put a hand on her arm. Sue felt sadness as she watched Leah stand up and run towards the forest. As Leah's clothes shredded and she phased into her wolf, Sue wanted to scream in frustration for her what her daughter was having to deal with.

The group outside stood in silence for long moments until at last, Sam spoke. The elders watched as each wolf tried to avoid Sam's eyes. Finally Sam made his decision and they watched as Seth and Jared went after Leah.

* * *

The pack and Bella entered Sam's house. Emily had finished preparing the meal and invited everyone to grab a plate. Sue watched as Emily took three plates and placed food on them and put them in the oven. She assumed those were for Leah, Seth, and Jared. Sue wanted to make a comment but decided against it. Emily would figure out that food was not going to win either of her kids back over any time soon.

Lunch was a nosy affair with everyone talking at once. Sue quickly learned that if you wanted to get something, you just pushed and shoved or you'd end up with an empty plate. Someone needed to teach these boys some manners. Clearly, they should ensure in the future at least one elder was female.

After lunch they gathered in Sam's living room. Sam explained the Cullens were back and they had offered their assistance in hunting the redhead. Sue was horrified. "No, absolutely not! I don't want _them_ anywhere near my children," she told the group.

"But, Sue, they have unique experience and so far we've just been chasing the redhead," Jake interrupted.

"I don't care. Let's think for a second about all the damage the _Cullens_ have done. Each of you became a wolf due to their proximity. Harry's dead because his heart couldn't handle the strain of the secrets and lies. Look at Emily! Her face is scarred because Sam's wolf made an appearance at the wrong time. Both my children have had to bury their father long before his time. And what about Charlie?"

"What do you mean by that," Bella asked.

"What do you think I mean? If _he's_ back then it's safe to assume that you're back together. How long, Bella? How long before all of us are stuck lying to Charlie? Helping him grieve over your death? Do you think about anyone other than yourself? This isn't a game, Bella. There are no do-overs. You are going to destroy those closest to you and for what?"

"That's enough, Sue," Billy commanded.

"Fine, I'll keep my mouth shut for now. But don't ever allow her to come to another meeting. She has no business knowing any of this, much less participating."


	15. Running From My Future

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

**AN: Another chap! Whose your fav author? Don't forget to review.**

* * *

Chapter 14

Running From My Future

Leah ran as fast as she could into the forest. Unlike the first few times, she tried to pay attention. She wanted to go back to the meadow she'd been in earlier. She could only hope no one would follow her. She felt her muscles burning as she ran and her tongue hung out the side of her mouth as she panted.

She hated both of them. She didn't understand what she had done to deserve such punishment. First, her fiancé left her for her cousin and then she imprints on some kid that doesn't even know she's alive. The worst part was the constant anguish she felt being away from him. Her stomach tied itself into knots.

She struggled to argue with him, every instinct in her body fought against it. Even being cruel to Bella was difficult_. Stupid fucking imprinting_. It wasn't a reward; it was punishment, pure and simple. There had to be a way to break it. Too bad the bloodsucker was back; otherwise she'd do everything in her power to push _them_ together. She'd be able to kill two birds with one stone.

She felt the shimmers and knew that more than one wolf had phased in. She remembered Embry's tips for keeping people out of your thoughts. Shit, she was freaking out and she didn't want whoever was there to hear what she was thinking about. No one needed to know about her obsession. She did the only thing that she could think of.

_This was never the way I planned, not my intention. I got so brave, drink in hand, lost my discretion. It's not what I'm used to, just wanna try you on. I'm curious for you, caught my attention._

_ Leah_, she heard Seth ask.

_What? I'm just trying to relax_, she answered. _I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chapstick. I kissed a girl just to try it, I hope my boyfriend don't mind it. It felt so wrong, it felt so right. Don't mean I'm in love tonight. I kissed a girl and I liked it. I liked it._

_ Umm, Leah, are you seriously singing right now?_ Jared asked.

_Yeah, it helps me calm down. So fuck off if you don't like it_, she growled back. _No, I don't even know your name, it doesn't matter. You're my experimental game, just human nature. It's not what good girls do, not how they should behave. My head gets so confused, hard to obey._

_ Where are you sis? Jared's going to work with us. It would probably be easier for us if you stopped with the singing._

_ Shut up, Seth. I can do whatever I want. I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chapstick. I kissed a girl just to try it, I hope my boyfriend don't mind it. It felt so wrong, it felt so right. Don't mean I'm in love tonight. I kissed a girl and I liked it. I liked it._ Leah heard Jared's thoughts but tuned him out. Let them come and find her. Then she'd work with them. By then she hoped she'd have it under control.

* * *

Jared quickly realized that Leah wasn't in a cooperative mood and looked over at Seth. Jared was generally the wolf that showed the others how to track things. So he guessed that now was as good a time as any other.

_Seth, have you smelled any of Leah's clothes since you've phased?_

Instead of answering, Seth showed Jared the memory from last night, where Embry had Seth get Leah's scent and find the location of them in the forest.

_Good. Remember what her scent was like?_

_ Yeah, like lilies and vanilla._ Seth continued to share the memory and it was strange but in Seth's mind, Leah's scent was colored, sort of a vibrant orange and a soft blue-grey.

_Okay, so let's seen if you can find her._ He winced internally as Leah was particularly off-key. He wondered what she was trying to hide but decided that he didn't want to pry. So far, she been alright with him and he certainly didn't care to trade barbs with her like Jake and Sam did.

It didn't take long before they caught up to her in the meadow. Jared chuckled as Seth ran over to Leah and nuzzled her.

_I found you, Lee. See I'm not the fastest but I'm pretty good at a lot of this._

_ Yeah, you are little brother_, Leah told him as she looked over at Jared who was a brown wolf, darker than her brother but lighter than Quil. _So, Jared what knowledge are you here to give us?_ So far he hadn't pissed her off so she saw no reason to not try and be nice to him.

_First off, why don't you two run the borders together? That will give me so time to hide some items for you to find once you're done._

_ Sure,_ they both replied and went off to run the borders. Jared meanwhile found a few different things to hide in the forest. He also scented out some recent animal paths through the forest. He chuckled to himself thinking about when he had worked with Quil and Quil's obsession with chasing small animals.

* * *

_ Are you sure that you're okay, Leah?_ Seth asked her in brotherly concern.

_I'm fine, Seth. I'm just frustrated. I didn't ask for this and I hate having to deal with Sam. I hate the fact that Bella is more welcome in this pack then I am. Jake's an ass._

_ Leah, I think most everyone is okay with you being part of this. Sam, well, he's always been a jerk. I mean, he was alright when you were dating but I remember how he'd get mad at you sometimes cause you didn't want to do things the way he did. As for Bella and Jake; she's only tolerated cause Jake likes her. Someday he's going to be Alpha, so I bet everyone lets him have his way._

Leah thought about what Seth had said. She was amazed at how astute her brother was. He may only be fifteen but he was wiser than his years. She remembered when she and Sam first talked about going to school. He wanted to stay close to home and commute back and forth to Port Angeles. Leah wanted to explore and experience new things. So she applied to the University of Washington in Seattle for both of them. Sam was so pissed when he found out. It took her months to get him to see what a great experience it could be for the both of them. She refused to think about Jake, not now.

_ Seth, thanks_, she told him gratefully. _You're really good at understanding things. Maybe that's why you're so good at this wolf stuff._

_ Thanks, Leah._

The two of them had finished running a single loop and hadn't seen any signs of vampires. They returned to the meadow where Jared was waiting for them. Jared had phased out while they patrolled and stood in the meadow in his human form.

"Are you two ready," Jared asked. They both nodded in agreement. "Okay the first thing, I'm going to have you do is find a few items that I've hidden in the forest," he told them pointing to various items lying on the ground. "Each of these items has a pair or similar item hidden somewhere. So you'll need to get the scent of it and then find it. When you find an item bring it back here."

Seth and Leah approached the items; there was a sock, a baseball mitt, a small travel pillow, a teddy bear, and pair of shorts. Both Seth and Leah sniffed each item and logged its particular scent into their brains. Like Jared before her, Leah noticed Seth tended to "see" scents along with smelling them. After they had gathered Intel on each item, they raced off in to the forest to find them.

Seth returned first with a baseball and dropped it next to the baseball mitt. He ran back out into the forest and found the match to the sock as Leah found a tee-shirt to go along with the shorts. Seth joked with her that the score was two to one. They both ran full tilt to find the last two items. It took a while but Seth was triumphant and found the teddy bear's mate and brought it over to Jared.

Leah knew that the only item left was something to go along with the travel pillow. She tried to remember the scent and was having a hard time pinpointing its location. She watched as Seth replayed the memory of its scent in his mind and the vibrant purple that he saw when he had first smelled it. Suddenly she caught the scent and could nearly see the purple mist leading her straight to the small blanket that went along with it.

She brought the last item back to Jared in the meadow. _Thanks, Seth_, she told her brother as she nuzzled him.

"Good job, you two. Alright, I'm going to phase and then we'll explore some of the different animal paths in the forest. After that we'll patrol for a bit. I know you didn't come upon anything but I'm hoping if we go near the border between La Push and Forks we'll at least be able to pick up on their scent. They smell a little different because they ingest animal blood but it's still pretty close to true vampire stench."

They watched as Jared walked over to some bushes and phased into his wolf. They followed him through the forest as he led then over several different animal paths. He explained to them how to be able to tell if the path was used frequently and how fresh it was. He also explained the difference between different types of animals.

_Hopefully, you won't have to but…we can allow our wolves to take over and hunt as them. As such, it's in the best interest for us and the natural ecosystem to not hunt young animals or females. That can interfere with the life cycle_, Jared told them.

Leah groaned at the thought of eating raw meat, much less killing and eating as a wolf. It didn't sound appealing to her at all. She thought she'd rather starve.

By the time they were done exploring some of the paths, they had discovered some deer, a bear, a mountain lion, and several smaller animals, like rabbits and squirrels. The three of them patrolled several times around the rez. Jared brought them to the place they last saw the redhead and they were just barely able to get her scent.

Lastly, he took then over to the border between La Push and Forks. Leah and Seth both wrinkled their noses in distaste. The sugary-bleach smell burned their noses. Jared pointed out the underlying musk to their stench that was due to the animal blood they consumed.

Soon enough it was six and Quil phased in to take over for them. Jared told them goodbye. Seth and Leah ran back towards their house and once they reached their home, they phased back. Seth phased first and pulled on a pair of shorts then dug in the bin and found a top and pants for Leah which he placed on a tree limb near her. Leah phased back and pulled on the clothes. She was exhausted and hungry.

* * *

They walked towards the house in silence and as they got near, they smelled food. They each inhaled deeply and tried to pick out the various scents. They called them out to each other as they walked.

"Roast beef seasoned with rosemary," Leah said.

"Glazed carrots with parsley," Seth remarked.

"Mashed potatoes with buttermilk, butter, salt, and pepper. I'm not sure about what the last smell is," Leah said.

"Ha," Seth cried out. "It's cheddar baked biscuits with garlic and parsley."

Leah closed her eyes and inhaled a little deeper. She was able to smell the tangy, sharp notes of the cheddar, the salty, sulfur smell of garlic, the cut grass smell of parsley, and the yeasty smell of cooked dough.

"You're right, Seth," Leah told him laughing.

"Yeah, it's weird cause to me the combination of the smells are aqua-yellow-black colors swirling together."

"That's right, you are weird," she told him as she lightly punched his shoulder. She then put her arm around him and they walked in the house together.

Leah, Seth, and Sue sat down and had a family dinner together. None of them talked about the meeting earlier that day. Instead they just enjoyed having a meal together. Leah brought up that she had looked into Peninsula College and was planning on applying to their nursing program.

"That's great, Leah. I have tomorrow off, so how about we all drive up to Seattle and pick up your stuff?"

"Sure, mom," Leah answered. "Billy and Old Quil said it was okay?"

"Not exactly but I think I can make these types of decisions for my kids. Seth, do you want to go with?"

"Really, mom? You're going to let me miss school?"

"Why not? We'll drive up to Seattle, pack up Leah's things and stop by the office and let them know that she'll continue her online courses but she's moving home for now. We'll make sure to fill out what we need to have your transcript sent to Peninsula. Then we'll stop somewhere for lunch."

"Awesome! I can't believe you're letting me skip school. You're the coolest mom," Seth enthused kissing his mom on the cheek before running upstairs to his room.

"I can't believe how excited he is over missing school," Leah said shaking her head. "Are you sure this will be okay? I don't want you to get in any trouble with Billy and Old Quil. I'm sorry that you had to talk to them today about Seth and me. We both are really trying, it's just Sam is an ass and Jake…ugh…he's just as bad. He follows Bella around like a puppy dog just waiting for table scraps. He just doesn't get it."

"Don't worry about it, Leah. You two are my kids and I always have the final say. As far as Bella is concerned, I've already told them there is no reason for her to be present at pack meetings. I can't guarantee she won't be at Sam or Emily's other times but it's a start. I just feel bad for Charlie. He has no idea and sooner or later, he's going to have to deal with her _'death,'"_ Sue reflected with air quotes.

"I guess," Leah replied unsure what else to say. It wasn't that she didn't like Charlie; she just didn't know him very well. He was her parents' friend and he spent most of his time fishing with Harry. "Mom, there was something else that I wanted to talk to you about."

"Sure, honey, what's going on?"

"A few months ago I went to the doctor to have some tests done," she started. "Anyway, they ran some tests and gave me some medication cause I hadn't had my period for a few months. When they finished the tests, they showed that I was in menopause. Did any of our relatives have problems with this?"

"What, Leah? When did you say you had this done," Sue asked with a shocked look on her face.

"It was late January. The doc even repeated the blood work several times to be sure. They did an ultrasound and gave me some medication that was supposed to get my cycle going. It didn't do anything. He wanted me to have a second opinion but I was so shocked and I wasn't sure what to do."

Sue stood up from her chair and walked over to Leah. She pulled her daughter into a hug. "I'm so sorry, honey. I wish that you would have said something earlier. I'm sorry about how we reacted to your behavior. I know now that we should have handled things differently. Tomorrow when we go to Seattle, we'll get your records and then schedule you a follow-up at the clinic in Forks. Alright?"

"Thanks, mom."


	16. No Rest for the Wicked

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

**AN: Lyrics and song belong to 30 Seconds to Mars.**

* * *

Chapter 15

No Rest for the Wicked

It was a howl in the middle of the night that woke Leah up. She instantly felt on alert. No one had explained to them what the different howls signaled but based on the way her wolf was clawing its way to the surface, it must mean they'd been summoned.

She got out of bed and made her way over to her brother's room. She heard another cacophony of howls and watched in amazement as Seth slept through them. This must be the reason why she was a wolf, someone needed to be around to wake Seth up.

She none too gently pushed on his shoulder and shoved him off his bed. Seth jolted awake, swearing loudly. He jumped up from the floor and glared at Leah, "What the hell, Leah!"

"It's time to get up," she told him. "You seriously didn't hear the howls," she asked wincing as the howls started again.

"Oh, okay. Well, I guess that's our call to go…umm where are we going?"

"Don't know. I'm sure they'll tell us."

They walked out of the house together and Leah smacked her forehead realizing that no one had showed them how to carry their clothes when they were phased. _Damn it_ she swore to herself. Seth looked at her like she was crazy.

"What's wrong, Leah?"

"Has anyone told you how to carry your clothes yet?"

"Umm, no. I mean I watched Jared the other day; he had some type of a band he used to hold his shorts on his leg. But I just left my shorts in the forest near Sam's. I knew mom had clothes at home for me, so I didn't worry about carrying my shorts."

"Shit, we don't have time for this. For God's sake Seth turn around so I can take off my pj's and phase."

Seth did as she asked and turned around. Barely a minute later, he felt the shimmer of her phase. She ran off into the woods and he quickly removed his pajama pants and phased. He tore off towards the path Leah had taken.

_About time you two showed up. Sorry to have ruined your beauty sleep_, Paul sneered.

_Maybe if one of you had taken some time to explain to us what the fuck the different howls meant, we would have been here sooner,_ Leah shot back.

_ Knock it off, Paul. Seth and Leah, I want you two to stay back for now and just watch, _Sam said.

Leah started to protest, eager to rip something apart being she couldn't do that to…_fuck_. Thinking fast she started her rendition of The Kill by 30 Seconds to Mars.

_What if I wanted to break? Laugh it all off in your face. What would you do? What if I fell to the floor, couldn't take all this anymore. What would you do, do, do?_

_ Oh, not this again_, Jared said with a groan that was more a growl.

_Fuck off, Jared. Come break me down. Bury me, bury me. I am finished with you. What if I wanted to fight? Beg for the rest of my life. What would you do? You say you wanted more. What are you waiting for? I'm not running from you._

_**ENOUGH! Everyone focus**_, Sam ordered.

Leah was never so grateful for an Alpha order. She was unable to think about…she couldn't even say the name. She listened as Sam gave instructions and she and Seth pushed themselves deeper into the forest where the others were chasing after the redhead.

The redhead was just as wily as the others had described. She skirted along the boundaries, it was almost as if she knew the wolves couldn't cross over into Cullen territory. Leah and Seth soon joined up with the others. They all pushed themselves, feeling the burn in their legs and the ache in their chests as their lungs heaved struggling to get enough oxygen in.

Embry was making long strides and had nearly caught up with the redhead. Leah pushed herself harder, knowing she and Embry were the fastest. She watched through Embry's eyes as he made contact with the redhead but she was able to break free. Leah sped past Embry as the redhead pushed him out of the way.

Leah's limbs felt like gelatin and she felt her heart thundering. She pushed those last few inches and felt her teeth make contact with the redhead's ankle. She bit down as hard as she could and felt the cold marble sensation of vampire skin for the first time ever. Her wolf relished in the opportunity being offered to do what they had been created for.

As she tumbled with the redhead, she was unprepared for sharp tearing of the redhead's fingernails into her side. She felt the burning, searing pain along her ribcage and was unable to stop from phasing into her human form. She lay on the ground clutching her side, "Fuck that hurts, you stupid bloodsucking bitch!"

Leah looked up at the redhead's cackle. "Oh, I didn't know they made girl ones, too. How precious. I wonder if you have a mate that would grieve over your death," she told Leah as she trailed one pale finger against Leah's jawline.

"No, bitch. I'm the first one. And get your fucking hands off me," she snarled hitting the leech's hand away.

The redhead just smiled at her, "I like you."

"Well, that's just too bad cause I don't think we'll ever be friends. I wish that I could giftwrap the girl for you but sadly that's not going to happen either."

"Oh, you tease, that's not very nice. It's too bad your blood has that _dog_ smell to it. I'd have fun playing with you. But it looks like your _friends_ are here so I better make my escape. Here's a little something to remember me by," the redhead told Leah as she pulled off the knee-length cotton black duster coat and threw it at Leah's feet. She blew Leah a kiss goodbye and ran off.

Leah heard and felt the thundering of paws coming towards her. She looked at the wounds on her side which were already starting to heal. She blushed looking down at her naked body. This was a conundrum, she could either be naked before her brother, her ex, and half the teenage boys of the rez or wear a coat covered in vampire stink. She chose the lesser of two evils.

Pulling the coat over her body, she quickly buttoned the grey buttons. She watched as the pack made its way around the corner. She watched as they put themselves into the familiar v-formation with Sam at the center. Her brother though quickly broke formation and ran over to her side. He pushed his nose at her ribcage where the leech had scratched her and then whined and covered his nose.

"Well you can all just stand there staring at me like idiots or you could phase so we can talk," she told them. "She already left; you'll never be able to catch up to her." She held her stance and crossed her arms over her chest.

* * *

Sam gave the directive and the pack headed into the thicker bushes to change back. All of them except for Seth. _Seriously, Seth,_ Sam questioned.

_Like Leah said earlier, no one's shown us how to carry our clothes. I kinda saw what Jared did but it would be nice to be in on that secret. As much like a leech Leah smells like right now, at least she's not naked in front of all of you._

_ Clearwater, get over here_, Jared said_, you can have mine. I'll go patrol the borders, 'kay, Sam._

_ Fine, let's get this done_, Sam huffed.

Seth left Leah's side to phase and pulled on Jared's shorts. The rest of the guys quickly changed back and they walked back to Leah. Of course, Paul had to be the first to open his big mouth.

"So, Leah, I hear you made a new friend? That's so cute that you two share outfits," Paul took one slow sniff of the air. "But you really should ask her to switch perfumes, cause you smell like a _leech_."

"Fuck you, Paul," she said giving him a one-fingered salute.

"What the fuck were you thinking, Leah," Sam thundered. "I specifically remember telling you and your brother to stay out of it! Could you just try to listen to me for once?"

"Whatever, Sam. Embry's the second fastest; he barely caught up to her. It's not like any of you were even close," she told him stiffly. _Of course, he would never say thanks Leah. Nice try, we'll have to work on your technique so you can be more of an asset. Fuck no, Uley just had to be an ass._

"Lee," Seth whispered by her side, "are you okay? She got you, didn't she?"

"It's fine, Seth. It's already healing."

"She touched you, Leah," Sam growled and strode over to her. "Let me see."

"Fuck you, Sam! I don't think so. You lost that right the second you started fucking my cousin! I'll have my mom look at it when I get home. Which I'd like to do, sooner rather than later. We're going to Seattle this morning to get my stuff, so I'd like to get a couple more hours of sleep."

Sam snorted at her and raised one eyebrow. "I don't think so. You and Seth are still too new to this we can't have you phasing and exposing the secret. So sorry, trip's off."

Leah stood toe to toe with Sam and punctuated her words with a finger into his chest. "I don't think so, Sam. You're not the boss of me, much less my mother. Last time I checked, she's an elder, I think that trumps your puny stand-in Alpha status any day," she finished with her haughtiest look she could manage.

Embry broke the strained silence, "Sam, seriously are we going to stand outside in the forest and argue about this all night long? My mom's already on my case for sneaking out all hours of the night. I'd like to at least be able to have a chance to sneak back into my house before she wakes up."

"Shut it, Embry," Sam growled.

Jake and Quil jumped to Embry's defense. "Come on, Sam. We three have school in the morning and I'm already failing two of my classes," Jake said. "I'd like to at least show up to school so I can catch up on my sleep."

"Yeah, man," Quil seconded, "Embry's mom doesn't know about this shit, so it's harder for him than the rest of us."

"Fine, we'll discuss this later. Leah, I'll be calling your mom in the morning, so don't even think about going to Seattle."

"Whatever, Sam. Come on Seth let's go," she said and walked past her pack members. When she reached the deeper brush, she pulled off the jacket and hissed as the movement stretched her wounded skin. It was going to hurt like a bitch to phase; she knew that without a doubt. She gathered her fury and anger and phased into her wolf.

Her clenched scream became a growl and she started running. She and Seth ran together for home and when they reached their house, Seth phased back first and pulled his pants on. Then he walked into the house. Leah got close to the porch and phased back, once again feeling the pull on her side.

"Motherfucker," she swore as she pulled on her pj's. When she entered the house, she found her mom sitting at the table drinking a cup of tea. Sue rushed over to her daughter's side.

"Let me see it, Leah," Sue cried out.

"It's fine, mom," Leah told her mom as she lifted up her pj top. The entire right side of her rib cage was marked with angry pink welts and dried blood. Sue brought Leah closer to the kitchen sink and wet down a towel to wipe away the blood.

"Oh, my," Sue breathed. "How deep was this," she asked in a horrified whisper.

"I don't know, mom. Deep enough that it still hurts like hell. It healed over pretty quickly though. So it can't be all that bad. Maybe I should have listened but it's not like any of those assholes had any chance of catching up to her."

Sue traced her finger along the marks as tears gathered in her eyes. "Leah," she said choking on her sobs.

"Mom, I'm fine," Leah told her as she pulled her mom into a hug. "It's what I've been made to do. We're both fine. Nothing bad is going to happen. I promise. I'll be more careful next time." Leah caught her brother's gaze over their mom's head and rolled her eyes at their mom's theatrics. So far, their mom had taken everything in stride. Her kids turning into wolves, finding out the legends were true, accepting that they were made to kill vampires, but Leah gets a couple of scratches and it's the end of the world.

"I better tell you now. You're going to get a call from Uley in the morning and I wouldn't be surprised if Billy and Old Quil show up. You're going to be told that you can't take us to Seattle. We're too _new_. I'm so sick of everyone saying that."

Sue's crying turned into sniffles and she looked at Leah with a fierce expression. "Oh, I don't think so. You two, get to bed. We're leaving early in the morning."


	17. Devils and Demons

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

* * *

Chapter 16

Devils and Demons

The hope that the Clearwaters could get up early enough to make an escape was futile. Leah saw the glowing eyes just inside the tree line. Sam had set up a _wolf watch_ on them to ensure no one disobeyed his orders. So, the Clearwater family made breakfast and lots of it.

Leah, Seth, and Sue went all out. There were fluffy scrambled eggs, perfectly browned sausage, crunchy homemade waffles that were covered in fresh cut strawberries and homemade glaze, and fresh squeezed orange juice. The weather outside was quite cool but they all proclaimed how much they loved the _fresh Washington air_ and so the windows of the kitchen were opened and the scents wafted in the cool morning air.

They sat down to eat their breakfast and Leah couldn't contain the moan that bubbled forth at the first bite of waffle. Seth meanwhile ate as though he hadn't eaten for a decade. Sue's plate was barely filled whereas theirs were heaped.

"Mmm, this is better than sex," Leah remarked.

"Leah," Sue chastised.

"I'm sorry but it's true. Seth, don't believe what they tell you. Sex is overrated. Food will never let you down. It doesn't roll over and start snoring, leaving you to wonder what the hell just happened."

"That's enough, Leah," Sue scolded.

"Fine, mom. I'm just trying to help him out."

* * *

Jacob lay on the forest floor outside the Clearwater house. He swore he was delirious from the delicious scents coming from the Clearwater kitchen. It had been years since he'd had a home-cooked breakfast. Even when Rachel and Rebecca had still lived at home, breakfast was simple. They cooked eggs and bacon at most once a month.

Now that it was just him and his dad, their meals were even worse. Jake didn't have time to cook anything, what with school, patrolling, and working on cars to bring in a little extra cash. Him and Billy mostly ate frozen meals or takeout. Neither was a good option for Billy with his diabetes but there was nothing they could do about it.

He stomach growled loudly. _Fucking Sam!_ He internally ranted. Sam had waited until both the Clearwaters had phased back then ordered Jake to sit outside their house and keep watch. So he had lain outside their house for hours while they all peacefully slept. He definitely wasn't going to school today.

His thoughts continually shuttered between his annoyance of Sam's order and Bella. He had thought maybe he'd had a chance but then _Edward_ had shown back up. He still couldn't believe she had put herself in danger for him. The only thing Jake had in common with the _bloodsucker_ was his determination to keep Bella safe. He meant what he said when he told Bella that he was going to fight until her heart stopped beating. In fact, he wasn't sure if he'd stop even then.

He groaned at the thought of _his_ Bella with pale, sparkly skin. Her features like a marble statue. Her skin no longer soft and warm but cold. He didn't understand why she would want to become one of them. She'd nearly been killed by one and was currently being pursued by another you'd think she'd want nothing to do with them.

* * *

"Alright, Leah. I think we've been cruel enough. Let's invite whoever it is in," Sue instructed.

"Fine, I hope for your sake it's not one of the more annoying ones," Leah said with a huff as she walked to the front door. "Come on, boy," she said as though she were calling a dog. "Are you hungry? Why don't you come and get it?"

She laughed as she heard the rustling in the bushes. She watched as the russet wolf ran out of the forest practically salivating at the thought of food. He reached the door and she held her hand up. "Hmm, I don't think so. You'll need to change back before you come in. My mom doesn't allow _dogs_ in her house."

She watched as Jake shifted back into his human form before her eyes. She ran her eyes down his naked body and felt her insides tremble. She bit her lip to stifle her groan at the rush of fluid between her thighs. Her question had been answered, Jake was more than proportionate. Her eyes met his and they found themselves locked in a staring contest. She saw the slight flare of his nostrils and realized he could smell her arousal. _Fuck_ she thought.

It was Seth who broke the tense silence. "Jesus, Jake," he swore covering his eyes with his hand. "Put some clothes on before my mom sees that. You do realize you're standing naked on our front lawn, don't you?"

"Sorry," Jake mumbled and reached down to unwrap the cord that held his shorts to his leg. He pulled them on and walked up the stairs to the front door. His brow furrowed as Leah turned around and nearly ran from the room. He shook his head trying to clear his thoughts.

"Morning, Jake," Sue greeted and set a plate down on the table. "Help yourself."

"Thanks."

Jake's enhanced hearing allowed him to hear the sound of the shower starting upstairs. He found himself thinking about the day that Leah and Seth had first phased. He remembered Leah's smooth caramel-colored skin, the high rounded globes of her breasts, and the hint of the flesh between her legs. He closed his eyes and listened. He could hear the drops of water as they ran along her skin. He thought about her scent and wondered what the additional scent was.

Her lily and vanilla scent had been sweetened with sugar. He groaned out loud as he felt himself harden. His eyes popped open at Seth's words, "You okay, Jake? You and Leah are so weird when it comes to food."

"Fine, Seth," he answered, his voice huskier than normal. He needed to get the fuck out of here before he embarrassed himself. He was never so grateful for the knock at the door. He watched as Sue answered it and Sam, Old Quil, and his father stood there. Jake shoveled his last few bites of food in and gave _little_ Jake a stern warning that now was neither the time nor place for this behavior. Satisfied he wouldn't embarrass himself, he jumped up from the table.

"Good you're here," he said to no one in particular. "I'm going home. Dad, I'll try to make it to school for the last part of the day. Thanks, Sue," he told her with a wave. Running outside, he couldn't keep his wolf contained any longer and heard the tearing sound of his shorts ripping. He ran off into the woods towards his house.

* * *

"Morning, Sue," Billy greeted with a smile.

"Cut the crap, boys. Leah already told me that you'd be coming. I'd like to know why you all think you can make decisions for me and my children."

"Sue," Sam started. "They've barely been wolves for a week. They shouldn't be out in public. It's too big a risk that they could phase and expose the secret."

"That's bullshit and you know it, Sam," Sue replied as she put her hands on her hips. "How many times have they _accidentally _phased? How many times was it the direct result of some behavior on _your part_? I've been keeping track and each and every time they phased and wrecked another outfit it was because of something one of you said to upset them. If I didn't think they would be okay, I wouldn't put them or myself in danger. We're not going there to go on vacation. Leah needs to get her things, I'll be damned if this entire semester is a waste for her. We also need to fill out paperwork for her transcript to be sent to Peninsula and let the U know she won't be returning. None of you will make decisions when it comes to my children and their futures. I don't care what you think, there is no reason that by next fall that Leah can't commute to Port Angeles and continue her education. She's already had her fiancé taken from her, her father, and now you want to take her future from her, too?"

Sue's words had them all speechless. None of them had really thought about what all this meant for Leah. Besides for Sam, Jared, and Paul the rest of the boys were still in high school. They hoped that by the time that they graduated that things would be quieter so if any of them chose to go to school they could. Sam, Jared, and Paul did some construction work and therefore were able to make some decent money. But there weren't many options for Leah. Just some minimum wage jobs on the rez or in Forks.

"Alright, Sue. You're right," Billy said with a sigh. "But I think that it would be best if you brought one of the boys along. I think that's a fair compromise."

"Fine. I can tell you who's not coming. Both Jake and Sam irritate Leah so they're out. Jared will spend the entire day whining about being away from Kim, so not him either. Quil drives me nuts, so no to him, too. And I certainly don't care to have Paul's poor influence around Seth any more than what's necessary. Plus I don't want to be responsible for making sure he keeps his dick in his pants, so that's another no."

"Well, that just leaves Embry. Sam, why don't you run over to Embry's and tell him that he's going with the Clearwaters to Seattle today. Make sure his mom doesn't hear or she'll get into it with him again," Billy instructed.

Sam turned and left the Clearwater's house. He wanted to break something. Things had been so much easier when Harry was alive. Harry had never argued with how Sam wanted things done. Since Sue had become an elder, he felt his every move was scrutinized. It was ridiculous, how dare the elders make decisions about the pack. That was Sam's job. Soon he'd put them all in their places.


	18. My Burdens

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

**AN: I'm on a roll, I've completed my discussion post. I've already found my article for my paper. And I've brought you all another chap! Too bad I can't use this in place of my paper on the changing environment in healthcare and its barriers. :(**

* * *

Chapter 17

My Burdens

Embry was not excited to be going on a road trip to _wolf-sit_ the Clearwater siblings. He could barely fathom why he was being punished. Thank the spirits his mom had already left for work when Sam showed up. She'd been none the wiser about him leaving in the middle of the night and now he was going to skip school. He really hoped the school didn't call her. He'd finally been un-grounded for the first time in weeks. Not that being grounded stopped him from leaving the house but it did increase his guilt when he faced his mom at the kitchen table.

Arriving at the Clearwater house, he knocked softly on the door. He jumped back when Leah wrenched the door open and glared at him, "What the fuck are you doing here, Embry?"

"Umm…I…" _fuck_ he was speechless and he could almost feel the ass-kicking he was going to receive from Leah.

"Leah, stop growling at Embry and let him in," he heard Sue Clearwater call out.

"Whatever," Leah said and turned away from the door and Embry took that as an invitation to enter. He stood awkwardly in the kitchen mumbling, "Good morning, Mrs. Clearwater."

"Oh, Embry, none of that. You can call me Sue. Was your mom home when Sam got there this morning?"

"Umm, no," he said perplexed as to why that mattered.

"Oh, good, I don't want you to get in trouble with her. I can't imagine how hard it must be for you with your mom not knowing. Anyway, I already called the school for both you and Seth and explained you two were helping with some home visits to the elderly on the Makah rez, so you've been excused from school for the day."

Embry's eyes widened at Sue's words. He couldn't believe it. Not only was he skipping school today but he was actually excused from school. Even if his mom found out she'd never question Sue.

"Mom, exactly why is Embry here," Leah asked coldly.

"It's part of the compromise," Sue replied. "Billy wanted you two to have someone more experienced with, so I figured Embry was the safest bet. He'd have the least chance of setting you, Seth, or me off."

Embry blushed at Sue's words. He stared down at his shoes and didn't know whether to take her words as a compliment or an insult. But after seeing the way the Clearwater siblings acted with over half the pack, he shuddered to imagine the four-hour car ride with them and for instance, Sam. There's no way they wouldn't end up phasing before the day was over.

Leah snorted and turned to go upstairs. Embry winced as he heard Leah scream at Seth, "Seth, let's go! I don't have all day to wait for you to put on your makeup and do your hair."

Embry heard Seth's heavy footsteps as he ran downstairs. "Whatever, Leah. I can't help that I got all the good genes. Maybe if you didn't scowl so much, you wouldn't look like a prune-faced hag." The sound of a fist connecting with skin and bone reverberated through the house and Embry felt his knees tremble.

"Ouch, Leah, that fucking hurt."

"Well, then I did my job. Now knock it off cause there's more where that came from."

Both Leah and Seth walked into the kitchen. Seth didn't see overly surprised by Embry's presence. "Morning, Embry. So you're going with us? Like our own personal wolf-sitter? I don't think it will be too bad of a gig at all. I mean, you get out of school, mom's going to buy you lunch, and of course, there's the enjoyable company," Seth told him as stuck a thumb in Leah's direction.

Sue looked at Leah and shook her head, "Leah, just drop it. Don't pick on your brother any more today. Now let's get going, I like to be back home before its dark out."

* * *

They all piled into Harry's truck. Sue and Leah sat up front while Embry and Seth took the back. Sue turned the radio to a classic rock station and looked at the three other occupants, "I'm driving so it's my choice of music. I don't want to hear one word about it."

Leah turned to stare out the window and watched as the scenery flew by. It was a perfect spring day to go for a road trip. It was partly cloudy and the sun would peek out every so often. The clouds were white and fluffy and it didn't appear that there was any chance for rain. Though in the Pacific Northwest, one could never be too sure.

She tuned out Embry and Seth's conversation which seemed to be centered on the newest video game. Her mom softly sung along to the radio. Leah thought about the events of the last week. It was hard to believe that it had nearly been a week since she and Seth had wolfed-out. A week since their father had died. A week since she'd imprinted on that _jerk_.

She had always thought if either of her parents died that the world would stop. That she'd be unable to continue going. That they would be unable to continue living. But the world kept turning and they kept living and breathing. She closed her eyes and tried to remember everything about her dad that she could. It was heartbreaking to realize that already the sound of his voice had started to fade. She could see his smiling face and watch his lips as he called her his _baby girl_ and told her that he _loved her_. All without sound.

* * *

They arrived in Seattle just after noon. Leah, Seth, and Embry's stomachs were all growling so Sue found an Applebee's and they had lunch. They ordered several appetizers, salads, entrees, and of course, dessert. Their wolf metabolism had them constantly hungry; it sometimes felt as if their stomachs were bottomless pits. The hunger would cause sharp pangs that nearly had them bent in half from the pain of it.

Their waitress just stared in amazement as the four, well really three, of them managed to polish off every bite of food. "Wow, I've heard that teenagers are bottomless pits. Ma'am, I don't envy you or your grocery bill at all," she directed towards Sue with a laugh. "One would be enough to send me to the poor house, but three. Good Lord."

None of them made an effort to correct the waitress. There really was no reason to. They didn't live in this area and it was common for people to see more than one Native American together and assume they were related. Sue smiled at the waitress and then pulled out her bank card and paid for lunch.

They walked back to the truck and drove towards Leah's school. Seth reminded them as they were near a gas station that they'd need some tape for the boxes, so they made a pit stop. Then he convinced Sue to buy them some snacks and drinks for the ride home. Once they had the tape and the truck loaded with sugary and salty snacks, they drove the rest of the way to campus. Sue found a spot close to Leah's dorm in the visitor section.

Leah led them up to her room and she opened the door. She was grateful most of the students were in class as she didn't know how to explain the difference in her appearance to her floor mates. She pulled the boxes out from under her bed and they got to work packing everything up.

It only took an hour and they had everything packed up. Embry and Seth carried the boxes downstairs and loaded them into the back of the truck. They then secured them with tie-downs. Their final stop was the administration offices.

The four of them walked into the building that housed the administration offices. Walking into the office where the advisors were located, Sue asked for paperwork for Leah to fill out to have her transcript released and to drop her two on-campus courses. She also requested they be allowed to speak to an advisor.

Leah filled out the forms. She was glad she had remembered to apply for acceptance into Peninsula College starting the following fall; otherwise when her transcript arrived they would have no idea why it was there. The sat in uncomfortable chairs in the waiting area until one of the advisors called them back.

"Ms. Clearwater," an older gentleman with graying hair called.

Leah stood up and said, "That's me."

"Hello, I'm Adam Woods, one of the advising staff. Why don't you and your family come into my office," he started and began to walk towards his office. "I understand that you're going to be leaving our school?"

"Yes," Leah answered and took one of the seats in front of his desk that he had gestured for her to sit at.

"I apologize that I only have two chairs in my office."

"That's alright, sir," Embry replied. "We're fine with standing."

Sue sat down in the other chair next to Leah. "You've completed the forms," he asked addressing Leah.

"Yeah, here they are," Leah replied and handed the forms over to him.

Mr. Woods looked at the forms and then pulled her information up on the computer at his desk. "It looks like you're taking a creative writing, diversity and social justice, and college algebra online. You plan on continuing these courses?" He looked at Leah as she nodded. "Alright, so biology and speech, you'll be dropping?" Leah nodded again. "May I ask why you've decided to leave our school?"

"Mr. Woods, my husband, their father died just this past week. It's important that my children get an education but at this time, I'd like to have my daughter closer to home. That's the reason for the transcript request for Peninsula. It was a compromise of sorts, she continues her education but she's still close by," Sue explained.

"I'm very sorry to hear that. It's quite understandable circumstances. Have you emptied your dorm room out yet, Leah?"

"Yeah, we just finished packing everything up," she told him as she reached into her bag and looked for the key. "Here's the key to my room. Leary House, number 304."

"Wonderful. I'm just going to make a few notes here for these two courses that you are dropping. We won't be able to refund any of the tuition for them as it is too late in the semester but this way they will not count against your grade point average. Also we should be able to refund part of your boarding fees, so expect to receive a check within the next few weeks. You'd be amazed at how many students are willing to move mid-semester if a private room opens up."

"Thank you."

"Alright, I think that's everything. Leah, I hope you'll consider returning some day when the time is right to further your education," he stood and reached over to shake her hand. "Mrs. Clearwater," he stated as he shook Sue's hand. Lastly, he nodded to the boys, "Well, I hope that you boys will consider coming to school with us. I'm sure your sister has enjoyed the experience. Please accept my condolences on your recent loss."

Seth started to protest, "He's not…" and then felt the air whoosh out of his lungs by Embry's well-timed elbow. "Thank you, sir," Embry said.

The four of them walked out of the office and filed their way out of the building. As soon as they were outside, Seth rubbed his ribcage and glared at Embry, "What was that for?"

"Nothing, it's just I don't think we needed to get into some long explanation that I'm not your brother and she's not my sister. People assume what they assume. We'll never see Mr. Woods again, so who cares what he thinks."

"Whatever," Seth grumbled.

The mood on the way back to La Push was subdued. Sue continued to sing along to her chosen radio station. While the other three occupants stared out the window, lost in their own thoughts.

* * *

**AN: Don't forget to review! Also I never know if people want me to respond to their reviews or not. So if you want a response, let me know. I do want you to know that I do appreciate each and every review.**


	19. Secrets and Lies

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

**AN: Lyrics belong to Lindsey Lohan.**

* * *

Chapter 18

Secrets and Lies

Leah and Seth both settled into their new lives. They had finally had an opportunity to work with nearly all of the wolves and had been shown the secret to carrying their clothing while phased. They also had been taught how to communicate via howls.

Both Sam and Jake deemed them ready to patrol by themselves. Sue continued her active role within the council and pushed for four hour shifts. She discussed that six hour shifts were too long and the boys' school work was suffering. Billy and Old Quil grudgingly agreed after finding out that Embry and Seth were the only wolves that were not going to have to take summer classes in order to move up to the next grade level.

Sue being used to organizing things, set up the patrol schedule. She was able to set up a schedule that allowed for each of them to rotate through the six different shifts and that in turn allowed for two packs members to have a day off at a time. They also were able to have two days off in a row. This helped the boys catch up some on their studies, along with allowing everyone some much needed rest and relaxation.

She also ensured the patrol schedule was made in such a way that those with the biggest conflicts with each other were not forced to report off to each other. As she explained this to the pack, everyone knowingly looked at Leah and Seth. The Clearwater siblings had no issues with fighting with another of their pack brothers and each other.

So the new patrol schedule was implemented with Seth taking the first shift starting at midnight. Four hours later Paul took over for Seth so that Seth could get a few hours of sleep before school. Quil followed Paul and got to school around lunchtime. Sam took the afternoon shift and passed the patrolling duties to Embry who took the evening shift. Leah finished out the first day. Both Jared and Jake had the first day off and neither was quite sure what to do with their time. Sue's schedule had the pack running like a well-oiled machine.

The next midnight shift was started with Jared and each person patrolling moved down one spot to the next four hour shift. By the third day Jake was back patrolling after enjoying two wonderful and consecutive days off. As much as Billy and Old Quil hated to admit it, Sue was a great addition to the pack and council.

* * *

It had been several weeks since Harry's death and Sue had a few days off. She decided it was time to go through some of Harry's things and decide what they would keep, throw away, and donate. As she gathered his clothing from the closet, she felt her heart constricting. As much as she wanted to keep everything, there was no reason to allow these items to gather dust. Harry's things weren't him and holding onto them wouldn't bring him back.

She sorted his clothing into separate piles. Seth's growth spurt meant that most of the items wouldn't fit him but she figured there were things that both Leah and Seth might want. She had a pile of things that she would be tossing as they were simply too worn out to keep or donate. Lastly, there was the pile of things that she knew she would donate. She knew that she'd have to take them to the donation center in Port Angeles as many members of the tribe still believed in the old ways and wouldn't use items that belonged to the dead.

She understood the beliefs behind this. At the same time, her work as a nurse had allowed her to see how some struggled to provide basic items for themselves and their families. She couldn't just take Harry's usable items and burn them. It seemed wasteful and Harry and Sue weren't rich by any means. They had been lucky and were able to more than provide for their family.

As she continued to sort through the items of clothing, she caught sight of several folded sweaters on the closet shelf. As she pulled them down, a large brown leather book fell from the shelf. She set the sweaters on the bed and then reached down and grabbed the book and sat down on the edge of her bed. She had never seen it before in her life.

For some reason, she felt a shiver of fear run down her spine. She rubbed her finger along the cover of the book. The leather was faded and worn. She took a deep breath and opened the cover. Turning the pages, she stared at the pictures and read words that were written on the pages. The further she flipped through the book, the more her stomach twisted. She reached the last page that anything was written on and found herself flipping through the final pages. She counted them. There were ten blank pages. Ten more pages that were meant to have photos and words to go along with them. She wondered if she would have ever been told.

She closed the book and placed it back on the shelf. There was no going back. She'd always know the book was there. It was like opening Pandora's Box; one couldn't forget what they'd seen. She found herself shocked that despite what she'd learned, that she wasn't angry or upset, she felt…numb.

Knowing she needed more answers than what she currently had, she left the house and climbed into her car. She made her way to the small house on the very edge of the rez. She pulled her car into the driveway and composed herself. It was now or never.

She walked up the sidewalk admiring the greenery that had been planted along the walkway. She walked up the stairs, took a deep breath, and knocked. She schooled her features into a calm mask, which bellied the turmoil she felt on the inside.

The owner of the house answered the door but the smile on the owner's face quickly faded. They both stood there long moments, neither saying anything. Finally the silence was broken, "Hi, Sue. I didn't get a chance to tell you how sorry I was to hear about Harry. I'm sorry I wasn't able to be at the service, I had to work."

"Thank you for the card, it meant a lot to Leah and Seth," Sue replied.

"That's not why you're here, is it?"

"No."

"Alright, why don't you come in? I can put some coffee or tea on."

"I think we'll need something stronger for this discussion."

Raised eyebrows met Sue's statement but were quickly replaced by a small smile and a nod, "I have just the thing," and motioned Sue to enter.

* * *

Neither of them realized that someone was listening in on their conversation. This third person listened in shock as the truth came out and they weren't sure how to handle this new information. They thought back throughout their years and realized there had been subtle signs.

Suddenly the new feelings made sense; the need to hover and be protective. How quickly they wanted to jump to their defense. The way it was when they were phased together, one of the few times they were at peace and could have their own thoughts. It was a heady feeling to know that they weren't alone but yet…this wasn't going to be something that would be easily accepted. This was something that could very well destroy more than one life. So it had to stay a secret. The wolf lay down in the thick brush closing their eyes. Once Sue left then it would be safe to go home, for now they stayed in wolf form and went over math problems for next week's test.

* * *

Leah was on patrol that same day when she came across the faint stench of leech. Realizing it was the redhead, she ran through the forest trying to find out where the bloodsucker was. It just seemed as thought the scent was everywhere and soon she found herself running around in circles. She wanted to scream in frustration. Finally she gave up and lay down on the ground snorting. It was then she heard the familiar cackle.

"Sorry about that, I wasn't sure who was out there. But I wanted to talk to you again," Leah listened to the redhead say. Leah just stared up into the trees and finally caught sight of the redhead perched on a branch some twenty feet in the air.

"So, are you going to change back so that we can talk?"

Leah shook her head in disgust. These _fucking leeches_ were insane. That was the only reason for it. Leah turned into a wolf so that she could kill them and this crazy-ass redhead wanted to hang out.

"I just thought maybe you'd understand, you know. You being a girl and the only of your kind; I mean I know I'm not the only girl vamp out here but men just don't understand these things. Anyway, thanks for not trashing my coat. It is after all my favorite. James got it from some hippie chick a few years ago that we drained. It's so hard to find men that are thoughtful like that. James took one look at the coat and knew that it I would like it, so he dazzled the poor girl into removing it. Then we shared her."

Leah rolled her eyes and snorted at the redhead's story. Yep, she was definitely bat-shit crazy. _Hey, what about you,_ her inner voice taunted, _you're standing here in wolf form having a conversation with her._

"I promise not to hurt you. I'd even come down there and swear scout's honor but I don't want to frighten you off. All I'm asking for is just a few minutes."

Leah shrugged her wolfy shoulders which came out as some type of weird rolling motion. She walked over to the nearest bushes and phased back to her human form, she pulled the cotton dress over her head. Smoothing it down over her hips she walked back over to where the bloodsucker was perched in the tree.

"So…umm…what exactly do you want, _leech_," Leah asked with barely any venom as she sat down on the forest floor.

"Now that's not very nice. You didn't hear me calling you a _dog_, did you? My name's Victoria."

"Sure, umm…Leah."

"See that wasn't so hard. So you said you're the first one? How'd that happen? Shouldn't there always be males and females of different species? Men can't do everything. They only care about food and sex."

Leah laughed at Victoria's deduction. Soon she found herself spilling the whole story, Sam and Emily, her dad's death, and her transformation into a giant werewolf. Victoria told her about James and explained why she didn't really think it was their fault about what happened.

"The Cullens should have known better. They had a human with them. What were we to think, except that she's a pet? Plus, her blood is extra tempting. I've never seen James so excited, well maybe that time he told me about his singer. You might know her, she the pixie-vamp, Alice. If that other vamp wouldn't have turned her, James would have snacked on her long ago. I just don't get why if Bella's so important to them, to _Edward_, why haven't they changed her?"

"They're waiting until she graduates," Leah said with a laugh. "From my understanding the Cullen _kids_ have been through high school and college multiple times. I don't get why they think it's so important. If she was like you, she'd be harder to kill, right?"

"Of course, it's possible for a vampire to kill one of their own. I know it would be more fun for me. Instead, all I get to do is lead you and your friends around the forest."

Leah thought about it for a second and wondered if there was more to it. She had heard some vampires had powers, maybe escaping was Victoria's. She glanced up at Victoria and debated on asking her. _Fuck it_ she thought and put her cards on the table. "Hey, I've been meaning to ask," Leah started. "How do you manage it? I mean every time we get close to you, it just seems like you're able to get away from us. I've seen from the others' memories that it doesn't matter how well our plan is thought out and executed you always find some avenue of escape."

Victoria shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I've always been able to do it. Even before I was changed, I was able to get myself out of more than one sticky situation; well except for one."

"Huh," Leah remarked. "Sorry to cut our girl time short but I better get back to patrolling and could you like leave or whatever, otherwise I'll get into shit for not calling the others."

"Sure, it was nice to meet you, Leah," Victoria said with a wave and then disappeared into the forest.

Leah pulled her dress off and secured it back on her leg. Phasing into her wolf, she thought about what the _bloodsucker_…Victoria had said. She thought perhaps she did have some valid points. Leah looked at the sky and tried to determine the time, Jake would be taking over for her soon and the last thing that she wanted was to get yelled at by him. It was definitely some time for her own version of wolf-proofing her thoughts.

_Saturday steppin' into the club, the music makes me wanna tell the DJ, turn it up. I feel the energy all around and my body can't stop moving to the sound. But I can tell that you're watching me and you're probably gonna write what you didn't see. Well I just need a little space to breathe. Can you please respect my privacy? Why can't you just let me, do the things I wanna do? I just wanna be me. I don't understand why would you wanna bring me down? I'm only having fun, I'm gonna live my life but not the way you want me to._

Leah was moving onto the chorus when Jake phased in. _I'm tired of rumors starting, I'm sick of being followed. I'm tired of people lying, saying what they want about me. Why can't they back up off me? Why can't they let me live? I'm gonna do it my way, take this for just what it is._

_ Leah_, Jake whined. _Really? What the hell is with you? Who the hell sings that?_

_ The Incomparable Lindsey Lohan, of course_, she answered.

_The day that Lindsey Lohan's music is found to be incomparable is the same day that I decide that I'm attracted to men._

_ Well, you, Embry, and Quil seem pretty close and you all like to cuddle in wolf form._

_ Shut up, Leah! That only happened once!_

Leah couldn't contain her laughter and her chuckles came out as strangled snorts and wheezes as she gasped for air. She rolled on the path on the forest floor, stirring up dust. She couldn't stop replaying the image of the three boys sleeping in wolf form practically spooning one another.

_Oh, I hate you, Leah! Anything I need to know before you leave?_

_ Nope, see you later_, she told him and then phased out still laughing. She was only able a mile from her house and it wouldn't take her long to run home in her human form. She shook her dress out and then slipped it over her head. She then started running home.

* * *

**AN: A few liked the interaction between Leah and Victoria, so I thought to add a little more. Of course, Leah will eventually get in trouble for this but it gives us all a little food for thought. The Cullens could have easily stopped Victoria if they would have just changed Bella. She probably would have just given up or her and Bella would have fought. **


	20. Sexual Tension

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

* * *

Chapter 19

Sexual Tension

There was some type of shit storm brewing in La Push. Everyone was tense. The pack was constantly at each other's throats and no one really understood why. Leah's singing was driving them all nuts. Sue's barely veiled comments to Billy and Old Quil had them blanching. Jake was moping about Bella and her upcoming trip to Florida to see her mom. For some reason Jake was freaking out because he thought Edward was going to change her. Listening to his pessimistic thoughts was enough to make them all want to kill themselves or Jake. Embry had become obsessed with math problems and Seth was overly cheerful which when they thought about it, was just like him. Maybe it was just his cheerfulness that grated on everyone's already strained nerves.

Three times this week already they had been summoned as the redhead…Victoria was once again trying to break through the border. Leah had tried to explain that she thought the _bloodsucker _had some type of gift. Maybe evasion, she suggested one time when they were running after her.

_Bella's leech can read minds, that little one tells the future, so why isn't it possible that this one's gift is escape_, she asked one night while they were chasing her through the forest.

Sam was the first one to scoff at her. _She's a girl, why would a girl need a gift like that? She's just probably like you and extremely fast for a leech._

Leah slowed down and veered off to the side. As Sam passed by her, she lunged forward and latched onto his hind leg and bit down. Sam easily shook her off and she tumbled along the forest floor.

_What the fuck was that for, Leah?_

_ You're an asshole, Uley, _she screamed. _I'm finding it harder and harder to see what ever attracted me to you in the first place. You've got to be the thickest-headed mother fucker I've ever met. And I know that it certainly wasn't the sex. Remember what I told you, Seth?_

_ Huh,_ Seth remarked confused. _Don't bring me into this argument._

_ The day Jake wolf-sat us and we had that awesome breakfast._ Leah started thinking about how great those waffles had been and suddenly Seth remembered Leah's remark as he was stuffing his face. _Oh, yeah_.

The pack watched as Seth and Leah remembered the moment together. Leah closing her eyes at the first bite of waffle and the soft moan that escaped her lips. They were all salivating as Leah remembered the texture of the waffle, the crunchy outer portion and the fluffy inside. The tangy, tart sweetness of the strawberries and glaze. Then her eyes popped open and she remarked how it was better than sex. They watched as Sue reprimanded Leah and then Leah put the final proverbial nail into Sam's coffin, "Seth, don't believe what they tell you. Sex is overrated. Food will never let you down. It doesn't roll over and start snoring, leaving you to wonder what the hell just happened."

More than one pack member found the entire memory funny, at least until Sam alpha-ordered them to shut up and focus. Once again the chase was on. They watched as the leech skirted the border and jumped over to the Cullen side of the border. She ran along their side and soon the Cullens were chasing her. Victoria jumped back over to the La Push side and the pack pushed themselves to their limits. When she made the move to jump the border again, Paul was the closest and leaped into the air after her.

The pack screamed, _No_ as Paul's move would have him landing on the Cullen's side. But before his paws could even touch the ground, the burly Cullen met Paul's form mid-air and collided with him. Victoria was able to make her getaway as the vampire and Paul growled at one another.

_Paul, get your ass back over here, now_, Sam ordered.

"I really think when Edward and Bella get back we should discuss some new guidelines," they heard the leader of the Cullens say. "I think working together would help us accomplish our task much easier and faster."

Sam phased back and pulled on his shorts, while the rest of the pack kept watch. The two sides appeared to be sizing each other up. All the Cullens were there except for Edward. Leah looked down the row and noticed the one that must be Alice. She was a tiny thing and Leah wondered if she was more of a leprechaun versus a vampire. She wished she could ask her if she could borrow her _lucky charms_ or if she had a _wee pot of gold_ hidden somewhere. No one else found her commentary amusing.

"I'm not sure how that would work," Sam replied.

"I haven't had an opportunity to meet any of this pack. I don't know if you know me, but I'm Carlisle Cullen. This is my wife, Esme and our children, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper," he told them as he pointed to each member. "And you are?"

"Sam Uley, Alpha of the pack."

"Uley, hmm," Carlisle said as he pursued his lips as if in thought. "I remember your ancestor, Levi. He must be your great-great grandfather? In the last pack, Ephraim was Alpha and Levi was only the beta. How interesting, I would have thought that Alpha status would be an inherited right."

Leah started laughing as Sam's body stiffened. This was better than last nights' rerun of Sex and the City. Of course, Carlisle's words had put Sam's panties into a twist. They could all feel the fury rolling off of Sam, which only agitated them. Then suddenly, a wave of calm spread over the group; it was nearly tangible in its sugary sweetness. It made their limbs feel heavy and several of them whimpered.

"Jasper," Carlisle reprimanded and they felt the removal of whatever the vampire had done to them.

"Sorry, the big one was gettin' angry and it was settin' off the others," the skinny blond vamp drawled apologetically.

"Obviously, there is the matter of whether we should trust you at all," Sam started. "Our pack hierarchy is hardly pertinent to this discussion and I'd like to discuss this with my pack and the elders before we make any decisions."

"Oh, of course, well you know how to get a hold of us." And with those final words the vampires disappeared into the forest in a whoosh of air.

* * *

Bella was due to return the following day so Embry and Jake switched their patrol times as Jake wanted to spend some time with her that evening. Leah had woken up around seven Sunday morning and pulled on a simple cotton dress. Over the last few weeks, she'd realized there was no reason to shower before patrol as she'd simply have to shower after.

Trudging downstairs she found both her mom and Seth sitting at the table. They greeted her and she mumbled something in return. Grabbing a bowl and her favorite cereal, she sat down at the table pouring some cereal into her bowl and adding milk. Sue poured her a glass of orange juice. Leah ate breakfast in silence. Her thoughts were on the chase Victoria had led them on last night and their encounter with the Cullens. She still wasn't sure that protecting Bella was in their best interest. From what Victoria had said, she didn't want anything other than Bella; so why were they putting themselves and the entire tribe in danger for some white girl from Forks? It didn't make sense.

Leah looked up at the clock and realized she still had some time before patrol, so she headed up to her room and tried to work on some of her course work. As she sat on her bed with her open laptop she found it difficult to concentrate on her work and instead was procrastinating. She checked her email and the newest gossip on her home page. She scrolled through social networking sites and caught herself up on what the rest of the world was doing. She even ended up searching Wikipedia to figure out whether the newest book craze was worth her time. As she glanced down at the clock, she realized it was nearly eight and time to take over for Jake.

She ran downstairs, kissed her mom goodbye, ruffled her brother's hair, and then ran out the door. Running to the tree line, she pulled her dress off and secured it to her leg. She was so thankful that finally someone had taken the time to show both her and Seth how to carry their clothes. She was getting sick of running around half naked after patrol. The last few days she'd achieved some modicum of control over her wolf and hadn't accidently phased.

Centering herself, she gathered her anger and frustration and transformed into her wolf. She started running into the forest to start her first circle of the patrol route. She'd learned to be quiet phasing in and she wasn't sure why this had become so important to her. Maybe it was because of the hushed conversations and blocking that some of the pack did when she was phased in. It always gave her the impression they were talking about her.

Focusing on the ground underneath her paws, she began her first loop. She tentatively reached out to Jake's mind and wished she hadn't. She was pissed. Growling, she further probed Jake's mind to find out where he was. Jake tried to block her but he wasn't quick enough.

_What the hell, Jacob_, she seethed.

_ I'm sorry, Leah_, he replied contritely. She could almost imagine his brown eyes widening slightly and his face drooping like a sad puppy dog.

_Sorry? I don't think sorry is going to cut it. I'm out for blood._

_ Leah…be reasonable._

_ Reasonable? Why should I? You've plastered the leech loving whore's head onto my body! What the fuck are you thinking? And when would you have gotten that good of a look? Have you been spying on me? You don't see me eye-raping you all. How would you like it if the guys did that to Rebecca or Rachel?_

_ I'm sorry…really I am. Please…Leah…_his words cut off by Leah charging into his side and knocking him off his feet. They rolled together in meadow that Jake had been standing in. Leah was out for his blood; she nipped at him and dug her claws into his leg.

_Fuck, Leah! __**PHASE**_, he ordered as he pushed her off of him. They both phased back into their human forms, naked and panting. There was blood dripping from Jake's arm where her claws had made contact and he had a nasty looking bruise on his ribcage.

Leah glared at him, uncaring that she naked crouching in the open meadow. She wanted to kill him and it was only his order that prevented her from phasing so that she could just do that. She knew better than to try to take any of the boys on in her human form but her wolf form was a whole other story.

Jake just stared back at her, his thoughts and emotions whirling around him. He found himself looking into her eyes and wishing…he didn't know what. He hated this tension he felt around her. As if he was a too tightly wound spring that was going to break under the pressure. He didn't understand his feelings about her. Leah had been intruding on his thoughts more and more often; it was confusing. He thought…he _knew_ that Bella was it for him…wasn't she? Maybe it was just that Leah was attractive. He didn't want to risk her ire, so instead he kept his eyes focused on her and remembered that day. He wondered if her skin was as soft as it looked. Even though she had cut her hair short, he wondered on the texture would feel as he ran his fingers through it.

Leah watched as Jake's face changed reflecting his emotions; the emotions rapidly changed from anger to confusion to lust. She watched as his eyes darkened with it. She felt her heart speed up, her breath hitching in her lungs, and the telltale leak of moisture between her thighs. She closed her eyes and groaned.

Her eyes popped open again at the touch of Jake's lips to hers. She hadn't even realized he had moved some _werewolf_ she was. She thought about fighting but the heat of his body pressed to hers, the fingers of one of his hands threaded through her hair, and his tongue brushing against the seam of her lips and she was lost. She closed her eyes and parted her lips allowing him entry.

He pushed her back so she was lying on the soft grass of the meadow. As he deepened the kiss, she felt one of his thighs came to rest between her legs adding just the right amount of pressure. Her tongue tangled with his and she threaded her fingers through his short locks of hair. She moaned into his mouth and arched up towards him. He moved his mouth from hers and traveled down to her jaw.

She was jerked out of her lust-induced haze at the touch of his lips on her neck and his whispered, "Bella." Her rage was instantaneous. She opened her eyes and repositioned one of her legs. Once her leg was in position, she jerked it back and made contact with Jake's groin as she simultaneously wrenched on his hair. Jake rolled off of her and held his hands over his groin.

"What the fuck, Leah!"

"You're a fucking asshole! I hate you," she screamed at him. Pushing herself off the ground she phased into her wolf and ran off into the forest to finish patrol. Her life had definitely gone to shit, she was sure of that. Her fiancé had left her, she was a giant wolf and responsible for her father's death, and she had imprinted on Satan's spawn. Karma was a bitch but she could be an even bigger one.

* * *

Jake didn't know how long he lay in the meadow in the fetal position. He still couldn't figure out what had happened. All he knew was that he was never going to touch Leah Clearwater again. If she was clinging by her fingernails on a cliff edge, he'd simply shrug his shoulders and say, "Oh, well." The pain was finally receding and he rose gingerly to his feet. He thought about phasing but decided against it. He had no desire to be in Leah's mind at this moment. He pulled on his shorts and began the long walk home.

When he arrived home some time later, he called Bella's house and gave Charlie a message that he wouldn't be by today but would see her soon. He hoped by tomorrow he'd be healed. So he sat at the table eating several sandwiches with a bag of frozen peas on his groin. This werewolf business sucked, he wished he could go back in time and just be a normal teenage boy. That he didn't have any knowledge or understanding of the supernatural. He nervously picked at the frayed edge of his cutoffs as he about the fact that nearly every day _they_ would have to speak during patrol. There was no way Leah was done kicking his ass. He wondered if he could talk to Sue and have her change up the patrol schedules. He'd have to come up with a good excuse or everyone would think something had happened.

He groaned out loud. What had he been thinking? Her scent was stuck in his nostrils and despite the beating he'd received; he couldn't stop thinking about _her_. The very air around him was surrounded by her lily and vanilla scent and it mixed with his own juniper and sandalwood scent. He scrubbed his hands against his face and was assaulted with a sugary sweet smell that he recognized. _Fuck_ he thought. He now realized what that additional scent had been the morning not so long ago.

* * *

**AN: I've barely seen any reviews and it makes me sad. :( I've put out more than the 3 chaps I promised and if I see enough reviews maybe I'll reward you all with a few more. So review! BTW, CS I thought about some "flaring" but I didn't want you to get too worked up again!**


	21. Give Me Strength

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

**AN: Alright, I think you'll need some tissues handy. Also I've decided I better change the genre to Angst/Romance. Cause I just can't handle not having angsty parts to my stories. You've been warned.**

* * *

Chapter 20

Give Me Strength

Leah faithfully patrolled the reservation land despite her irritation and anger at Jake. She found herself contemplating murder or setting him on fire. She wasn't surprised at all when Victoria showed up for another talk. She was trotting through the forest when she heard a rustle of branches and leaves.

"Hey, Leah. Sorry about the other night. I'm not quite ready to be caught. So how are things," Victoria asked her as she was perched on a limb.

Against her better judgment Leah walked over to some bushes and phased back, pulling her dress over her head. She walked out back to where Victoria was and sat down on the ground. She didn't understand where all her good sense had gone. She was putting herself in a vulnerable position with a vampire that would most likely kill her or one of her pack members someday. Maybe it was because she was still so rattled about what had happened with Jake.

"Not much," she muttered.

"Well, something must be up. Normally you're more…vocal?"

Leah laughed, "You mean bitchy? It's alright. I hear it every day," she said with a shrug.

"I understand that. When I was with James and Laurent, half the time I had to argue with them about what we were going to do next. Usually I was always right but that never stopped them from calling me a bitch more than once."

Leah had remembered hearing about Laurent from the pack mind. Bella AKA the biggest dumbass in the world decided to wander through the forest alone. Of course, the dread-locked leech had come upon her and decided she'd make a tasty meal. The pack showed up and saved the day. It had only been a few days after Jake first phased. She shook her head in disgust thinking about him and his pathetic inner monologue about Bella.

Leah looked at Victoria and asked with all dead-seriousness, "Do you think it would be worth doing hard time for killing someone that you can't stand and was only put on this earth to make you miserable?"

Victoria looked back at Leah and thought for several long moments. "I'm going to assume this someone is a man?"

Leah snorted, "Hardly, he's a little boy in a man's body."

"Oh, I get it. You want to jump his bones and he's not getting it."

"More like I have a first person awareness that he fantasizes about my body with someone else's head."

"Well, when you put it that way. I think a slow painful death would be just the ticket. It would particularly important to keep him alive as long as you can. Sometimes artificial nutrition or hydration can prolong the torture."

Leah thought about what Victoria had determined and yes, torture was definitely in Jake's future. She wasn't sure what she was going to do, or how, or when but she'd figure it out soon. Standing up, she brushed the dirt on her butt.

"Well, once again, it's been fun but I have to get back to work."

* * *

When Leah arrived home from patrol that afternoon she was in no mood to talk to her family. Both Sue and Seth looked up from the kitchen table and went to greet her but something about the look on her face stopped them. She stomped her way upstairs, entered the bathroom, and slammed the door shut.

Turning on the shower, she waited for the water to heat up. She pulled her dress off, throwing it on the floor, and stomping on it for good measure. She debated on burning it but decided against it. Her wardrobe choices were still limited. Stepping in the shower, she rinsed the dirt and grime from patrol from her skin wishing she could erase the feel of Jake's body touching hers. She couldn't believe him.

She thought about what Victoria had said. Torture was always a good option but she'd probably end up in trouble. And there was always the added fact that she'd probably embarrass herself. She wondered if her mom would snag the journals from Old Quil and let her read them. Maybe there was a way out of this imprinting. If she couldn't find one, she wondered if a spell by a voodoo priestess would work.

* * *

Leah was lying in bed trying to rest that evening when Sue knocked on the door. Sue opened the door and looked at Leah, "Honey, is it okay if I come in for a few minutes?"

"Whatever," Leah huffed as turned onto her back. She turned her head and watched as her mom shut her bedroom door. Then walked over to the Leah's stereo and turned it on. Leah's face furrowed in confusion. Why would her mom want the radio on?

Sue came to sit down near the foot of Leah's bed. She looked over at Leah's confused face and reached a hand to smooth away the wrinkles that feathered along Leah's forehead. "Leah, I don't know what happened today and I know that you're upset. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. But I have something I need to talk to you about later. I can't do it though until your brother leaves for patrol. I don't want to risk him overhearing or knowing about this, at least not yet. I need you to understand some things and I'm going to need you to help Seth through this. I know that it's going to be hardest for him. I think…I know that you'll understand. You've always been such a strong person and I don't want to put more on you but it has to be done."

Leah sat up partway through her mom's speech. Once Sue was finished she pleaded, "Please tell me that you're not dating a vampire. Or dying."

"What? Why would you think that?"

"Well, mom, you're laying it on pretty heavy here. What else am I supposed to think?"

"No, honey, it's neither of those," Sue answered kissing Leah's forehead. "I promise that it will seem like a bad thing but in the end, I hope that it will be seen as something good that came out of all of this. Are you hungry?"

Leah rolled her eyes as her stomach answered her mom's question. "Do you really need to ask? Werewolf, right here," she said with a smile as she pointed to herself.

"Well, come on downstairs and I'll get supper started. You should spend a little time with Seth; he's brooding over your brooding. He seems to think one of the boys upset you."

* * *

When Seth left for patrol at ten minutes to eight that evening, Sue and Leah walked out to Sue's car. Leah noticed that Sue carried a brown leather book with her. She was even more suspicious of what was going to happen when her mom put the book on her side of the car. She had lodged the book between the door and her body. Leah shrugged her shoulders and looked out the window as they were driving. Her mom hadn't even said anything about their destination. It was only minutes later when they were pulling into the La Push Cemetery.

"Mom," she questioned.

"Leah, I think this is the only place to tell you this," Sue started as she stopped the car. She looked over at her daughter and reached for her hand. "I've been trying to figure out for a while how to tell you and Seth. And this was the only way that I could think of. I promise it will be okay. If it gets to be too much, we'll stop."

Both Leah and Sue got out of the car and walked over to where Harry's grave was, Sue carrying the book. The gravestone they had ordered was now in place and fresh sod covered over the mound of dirt where her father lay. Sue kneeled down and traced her fingers along the inscription on the headstone _Harry Michael Clearwater_. Leah watched as her mom closed her eyes and whispered words that were too soft for even Leah's enhanced hearing to catch. Finally her mom turned to her and gestured for her to sit down.

Leah sat down and then watched as her mom, moved over to two smaller headstones that were on the left side of Harry's grave. The headstones and burial plots were so small that Leah wondered who they were. She didn't remember seeing them the day they buried her dad. Sue reached down and pulled at several weeds that had sprouted up around them. Again her mom seemed to be lost in thought and Leah wondered what was happening.

Finally Sue turned back towards Leah and sat down facing her. "Leah, I want you to know that no matter what I tell you today, it doesn't change anything. I love your father and he loved me. You never realize when you're young how hard life really is. The challenges and struggles that are sent your way. I hope in all our years together your dad and I were able to show you both that marriage is not an easy endeavor and it takes work. Being married has been one of the hardest things I've ever done. Honestly, I think raising you and your brother is much easier. That's not to say that there aren't rewards to it. I wouldn't give up a single memory of your dad and our time together. Not a single argument or moment together."

Sue paused and took a deep breath. "I don't know how much you'll remember when I tell you this. And I want you to know that no one is at fault. Not you, your dad, or me. Things happen and we don't always have control over them."

"Mom, whose graves are those," Leah asked.

"Those are your brothers."

Leah gaped at her mom in shock. She'd remembered when they brought Seth home that everyone had talked about him being a miracle. She'd never understood why. She'd always thought maybe it had to do with his birthday, December 27th. He was very nearly a Christmas or New Year's baby. "When," she questioned.

"Before Seth. Your father and I were barely married for six months when we found out that we were going to have you. We were both so excited. Even though we were newly married, we both wanted a family. After you were born, it felt like our family was complete. You were around eighteen months old when we starting thinking about having another child. We never wanted to have only one child, we thought somewhere between two and three would be perfect. We were so happy when we found out we were expecting again."

Leah watched as tears gathered in Sue's eyes. "It was a difficult pregnancy. I was sick the entire time, I lost weight when I should have been gaining but amazingly the two ultrasounds showed baby was growing. We had found out that it was going to be a little boy, so we named him, Henry. I went into labor the second week of November, about two months after your second birthday. He was born at 8:33 pm on November 8th. He never took a breath. They didn't let you hold your baby like we do now days. Instead he was no sooner born and they whisked him out of the room. I never saw him or held him until we planned the service. The funeral home let your dad and I have time with him. He was beautiful. He was an angel with a tuft of black hair and chubby cheeks."

"Mom," Leah cried and scooted closer to Sue wrapping her arm around Sue's waist.

"The doctor told us that we should wait before we tried again. Your dad and I decided whatever was going to happen would. It wasn't long before we were expecting again. This pregnancy was much different than the last one. I didn't get as sick and I gained weight like I should be. Everything seemed to be going just fine. We had another ultrasound at 22 weeks and this time, we decided to not find out the sex. We didn't want to set ourselves up for worry. It was three weeks later when I started having cramps and spotting. I immediately made an appointment and they checked me out. Everything seemed to be okay and the doctor put me on bedrest, telling me to take it easy. Two days later, my water broke. We called Sarah to come watch you and rushed to the hospital."

The lump that had formed in Leah's throat got bigger, so big that she couldn't swallow. Not that she had anything to swallow; her mouth was as dry as a desert. Her eyes were brimming with tears. She already knew where this was going.

"Jonathan was born at 1:37 pm on July 8th. He was as tiny as one of your baby dolls that you would carry around. But he screamed bloody murder. Had he been born even a few weeks later, he might have had a chance. Once again, it wasn't meant to be. There were too many odds against him. There just wasn't the technology or support or even means for a baby that tiny. Though this time we got to hold him; he lay in my arms as he took his final breath," Sue finished what she was considering the easy part of the story tonight. Tears were running down both their cheeks. Sue hugged Leah closer and kissed Leah on the side of her head.

"To this day, I don't understand what happened to me in those next few weeks. Maybe it was a combination of the two losses, the hormones, the fact that they were born seven months to the very day apart, or that I felt like I had failed your dad. But I wasn't myself. I couldn't take care of you, much less me. I didn't…I couldn't sleep or eat or even bother to shower. I couldn't even stand to look at you. And there were so many thoughts and feelings that I hid from your dad. He never knew until it was nearly too late what was happening. It went on like that for weeks."

"Mom, why are you telling me this? Why now?"

"Leah, I have to. To help you to understand everything. Just trust me," Sue asked and looked down at her daughter's face. At Leah's nod, Sue continued, "To this day I can remember how I felt. There was this blackness in my chest, it consumed it. I could barely breathe and my heart would beat erratically. It felt like a living thing inside me, only it was all darkness and evil. It was eating me alive. It was a little more than month before your third birthday when I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't do it, whatever was inside had taken over and I didn't care. Not about you or your dad. Nothing. I know now and I understand that I should have asked for help."

Sue paused again and took another deep breath. She closed her eyes, remembering that day. "I've never done anything in my life that I've regretted more. I don't remember where you were in the house. All I knew is I couldn't do it anymore. I took a knife from the butcher block and slid it into my arm," Sue lifted her left arm up and pulled her shirt sleeve up slightly showing Leah the silvery scar that Leah never remembered seeing before.

"I just sat there on the kitchen floor and watched as the blood flowed from my arm. I felt free and I could breathe again. If you hadn't been such smart child, I wouldn't be here today. You came into the kitchen and took one look at me and ran outside. It was mid-afternoon and Tom, the mailman just happened to be delivering the mail. You ran up to his truck as he stopped at our mailbox. You told him that your mom was hurt. He followed you into the house and found me there. By this time, I had lost quite a bit of blood. He grabbed a kitchen towel and pressed it against the wound, applying pressure. Tom told you to get the phone and you did."

Leah whimpered and felt the smallest flash of a memory. Her _mommy_ was hurt and then she was gone for a while. She remembered spending a lot of time with her dad and Charlie and also with the Black family. She remembered her mom's family coming and arguing with her _daddy_.

"Tom called 911; Charlie was one of the first people to arrive. You had been so calm and collected but the second you saw Charlie, you cried. I was in and out of consciousness but I remembered Charlie picking you up and telling you what a brave girl you were and how proud he was of you. The paramedics arrived and I was brought to Fork's Hospital. I stayed there for several days receiving some blood transfusions. What happened was serious and against my knowledge your dad and the doctor talked. The decision was made to transfer me as soon as I was stable enough to a hospital in Seattle for inpatient mental health treatment."

"I was there from the middle of August until the beginning of October. It took a combination of therapy, medications, and ECT treatments before I was even close to being myself. As I got better, I realized how my actions would have affected more than just me. I would have left your dad a widow. And you, to be so young and grow up without a mother; I couldn't believe that in my grief I had nearly done that."

Sue reached over and wiped Leah's tears with a tissue. She hugged her daughter tighter and whispered that she loved her. "I'm so sorry, Leah," she murmured against Leah's temple.

"There's more, isn't there?"

"Yes," Sue answered and pulled the book so that it lay on the ground in front of the both of them. "This is the hardest part of today. I want you to know I forgive your dad for this. I could be angry with him and hold a grudge but there's no point to that. He's gone and it won't change what's happened."

Sue carefully opened the book and turned to the first page with a picture. Leah stared at the picture of a newborn baby wearing a blue knit hat. She read the words written underneath the picture:

Embry Michael Call

Born May 13th, 1990 at 4:42 am

8 lbs. 9 oz. 22 in.

"Mom," Leah whispered.

"Leah, Embry's your brother. Yours and Seth's. I found this while I was going through your dad's things. He knew for a long time. I've already talked to Tiffany and from my understanding it was a one-time mistake at the end of August. She had heard the gossip about me but she never connected your dad and me. She was only here visiting friends for the summer. She returned to Neah Bay and when her parents found out she was pregnant they kicked her out. She came here and that's when she found out. I think your dad would have told me at some point but his fears of upsetting me and having me fall back into that depression scared him from doing that. And then once Embry was born, it wasn't long after that we found out that we were expecting. After that horrible summer, we used protection. That's why Seth was our miracle baby, we never planned for him. For a long time your dad was so scared that I was going to break down; he treated me as though I were made of glass. When Seth was born, we found each other again. By then so much time had passed, I'm sure he worried about the consequences and worried this would break apart our family. I did some more searching and found out he made sure to give Tiffany money each month to help with things. He even made sure Embry had a college fund and left an amount of money from his life insurance policy for him."

Leah was speechless. Her dad had hidden this from his entire family for sixteen years, over sixteen years. It was a shock to see for all his demands that Leah and Seth respected their elders and not to lie to people; that he was just as human as they were. That he had made a huge mistake and never confessed, leaving others to pick up the pieces. She wondered what it would have been like to have another brother growing up. Things would have been more difficult for her and Seth to have a brother with a woman other than their mother but…it would have been easier for Embry. He wouldn't have had such a lonely childhood, always on the outside. Included, but yet not truly part of anything.

"Did Billy or Old Quil know," Leah asked.

"No, I don't think so. At least not until Embry phased. At that point, they had to know it was someone from here."

"You do know that everyone in the pack pretty much thinks it's between Sam's, Jake's, or Quil's dads don't you? No one's ever even mentioned dad's name."

"I figured that from what I've overheard. Honestly, I thought that Joshua Uley was the most likely candidate," Sue looked up at sky and saw how dark it was getting. "We should get going home. If you want you can look through the book when we get home. I wanted you to know because I think that Embry should be told. It's not fair to continue to keep this secret and I'd like him to have the book. There are many different photos of him throughout the years and Tiffany gave your dad notes about Embry as he was growing up. There are also your dad's own thoughts and feelings in it, too. I needed you to know because I think Seth's going to struggle with this. He always looked up to Sam and then after what happened, well, he put your dad up on an even higher pedestal. I don't want Seth to lose hope that there are no good role models for him to look up to. Your dad was human and he made mistakes and that doesn't make him bad. It just makes him like everyone else."

* * *

**AN: Sorry, it was angsty. And I definitely was choked up writing this. And for those of you who want a bad guy, I'm sorry but I always find the need to make everyone redeemable. It's just me. Now don't forget to review.**


	22. All the King's Men

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

**AN: I'd like everyone to know that I cleaned up Chapter 20 a bit, there was some confusing ideas. Also this chapter will help some with the timeline of events. Don't forget to review.**

* * *

Chapter 21

All the King's Men

Leah spent the next several days looking through…_Embry's_ book. She read the notes her dad had stuck inside. And the captions underneath the photographs and the small pieces of paper holding Embry's milestones. She was surprised to find several pictures were of her and Embry playing at the park with Seth in the background in his stroller.

As Embry grew older, the pictures were of him alone or with Quil and Jake. Several pictures were the boys fishing; Billy, Quil IV, Harry, Charlie and the little ones: Quil, Jake, Embry, and Seth. Once Embry reached school age, there was always the yearly school picture. Usually an awkward one in which your eyes were closed, your hair wouldn't cooperate, or you ended up staining your shirt at some point before the picture was taken.

When she reached the last picture, a picture of the pack at that time: Sam, Paul, Jared, and Embry; she looked at how even though being part of this group, the pack, how alone Embry seemed. There was a space between him and Jared. Hardly more than what was between the others but it seemed larger. Her dad had drawn a fair likeness of Embry in wolf form on the same page along with some words. His words were haunting:

_Today, December 13__th__, Embry became a wolf for the first time. The legacy that I knew was a possibility for my sons has come to fruition. His mother knows nothing of this, nothing of our histories, and I've been over-ruled. No one but those that need to know, are to be told. This legacy has already nearly destroyed my daughter. I can't allow that to happen to another child of mine. But I don't know how to prevent this. I've already told Embry if he needs anything or has any questions to come to me. But it's not enough; I see the questions in his eyes that he is too afraid to ask. I know he believes himself to be someone's shameful secret. I never wanted that for him. I wish I could turn back time so he wouldn't be facing this alone. At least my position as an elder makes it easier for me to interact with him and not have others questioning my interest. I worry for Seth who is still only fourteen, much too young for this. Maybe when Seth's older will be the right time for me to confess all._

* * *

The end of the book had several folded letters. Leah pulled them out and laid them flat on her bed. Brushing her hands along them to smooth out the wrinkles, she looked at the date of the first letter, August 20th, 1989. Leah now knew that this date was just under two weeks after her mom's suicide attempt. By this time her mom was at the hospital in Seattle. She glanced down at the letter and read the words:

_Dear Sue,_

_I don't even know what to say. I've never been so scared in my life the day Charlie called me. I remember rushing to the hospital. Charlie promised he'd look after Leah. When I got to your room, the sight of your fragility took my breath away. Your skin was so pale, the circles underneath your eyes pronounced. You looked weary. The bandage on your arm seemed to dwarf your body. I hadn't realized how much weight you had lost. How little you must have been sleeping. How sad you truly were._

_I felt like I let you down. I still feel that way. I should have noticed and recognized what was going on. I kept thinking you were going to get better. That it was something temporary. We had Leah, she could be enough. I didn't realize what burying our sons had done to you. I thought I told you enough that I loved you. That I loved Leah. That our family was perfect just the way it was._

_Even with all of this regret and sorrow I have inside, I'm angry. I'm angry at myself. I'm angry at fate. And as much as it hurts to say it, I'm angry at you. You would have left me and Leah, alone. Every night Leah cries for you. She doesn't understand what's happened. All she knows is that her mommy was hurt and now she's gone. What if you had succeeded? What then? How could I have told Leah that you were never coming home?_

_I pray every day that you'll be home with us soon. I pray Leah will never remember the horror of that day. I pray we will be who we were before all this hardship and struggle. Those vows we recited 4 years ago today 'in sickness and health, for richer or for poorer' mean just as much today as they did then to me and I hope to you, too._

_Your doctor in Seattle had me write this letter. It was never meant for your eyes. It's to help me understand what I'm feeling so I don't put my feelings and stress onto you. It's so hard having you so far away from us. Between working and caring for Leah, I feel like I'm abandoning you. But I make this promise to you, I will call you every morning to wish you a good morning and every night before you go to bed to wish you sweet dreams. Every time I can I will come to see you. Billy and Sarah have been so helpful with Leah. Even Charlie has been helping out when he can. I think he really misses Renee and Bella. I'm so grateful that we have such wonderful friends._

_I can't wait until I see you again. I can't wait until I can hold your hand. Until I can look into your eyes and tell you that I love you. I miss you so much. This house isn't a home without you. Please come home to us soon._

_All my Love,_

_Harry_

* * *

Leah cried reading her dad's letter. Both of her parents had to deal with so much in such a short time. Since the other night when her mom had talked to her, Leah had found herself remembering bits and pieces. Her dad being stressed and short tempered with her; being shuffled over to the Blacks' house or Charlie coming over to watch her. At her third birthday party, her grandparents had threatened her dad that they were going to take her away. She had clung to her dad's leg and cried until they finally left. She unfolded the second letter dated January 1st, 1991. She began to read the contents:

_Dear Sue,_

_I am a coward. I have done something so wrong and terrible and I no longer know what to do to fix it. Every moment that goes by, makes it even harder to tell you. I'm so afraid this will turn you away from me. It was so hard to be without you for those two months. It felt as though the other half of my soul was missing._

_I never thought one night's secret could start a lie, well not even a lie, instead I guess it is an omission. I was waiting for the right moment to tell you. When you came home from the hospital, I didn't want to do anything to upset you. So I said nothing. Then when Tiffany came back in February and told me. I felt stuck. Now it was no longer just telling you that I had been unfaithful but that I was going to be a father. Even worse, that it was going to be a boy. After we had struggled to have another child and we had already made the decision to not have any more children at least not for a long time. _

_I kept trying to find the right time. When Embry was born, I thought maybe that was the time. I kept trying to work up the courage to tell you. I didn't want you to hate me, even though I deserve it. You were doing so much better. You were back to that beautiful and happy girl I fell in love with back in grade school. _

_Then we found out that despite all our planning, we were expecting. Inside I was thrilled but I was so worried. What if something happened? What if there was something wrong with the baby? Would you be able to take another loss? My focus was solely on you. Making sure nothing was too stressful for you. Ensuring it wasn't too hard to take care of Leah and making sure you had breaks. Helping out around the house with the cooking and cleaning. There was no way I could tell you then and add additional stress onto you._

_When Seth was born, just a few weeks early, I fell in love all over again. The first time was with you, the next was with Leah, after that it was those two beautiful boys that we laid to rest too early, then it was the first time I held Embry, and lastly when I held Seth. I still want to tell you so much but so much time has passed. It never seems like the right time. So instead, I'll have to watch Embry grow from afar. I'm so grateful Billy and Quil have boys the same age as Embry. As the boys get older, I'm going to find ways to include Embry with them. Maybe he won't have the family that I wished I could provide for him, but he'll have something._

_I'm so sorry that I wasn't a better man for you. A better father for my children._

_Harry_

* * *

Leah folded both letters up. She put them in the book and walked downstairs to her mom's room. Knocking softly on the door, she opened it up. Sue was lying in bed reading a book. "Mom, I'm done with this. I think you should keep the letters from dad. Those are for you," she started walking into the room and moving to sit on the bed. "This was just a mistake that got out of control, wasn't it?"

Sue looked at Leah and nodded, "I can't say how I would have reacted or what would have happened. I just wish Harry would have said something. All those years that you and Seth missed out on with your brother. All those years that Embry missed out on having his father in his life."

"Mom, when are you going to tell Seth?"

"I'm thinking tomorrow. You have the day off, right? And Seth is on morning patrol."

"Yeah, but Sam wants to have a pack meeting with the Cullens around five."

"Well then I guess we'll do it after that. I'll do the talking; I just want you here as support. I'd like to have Embry and Tiffany over on Friday for supper. But I'll wait until after I've told Seth before I invite them just in case."

* * *

The following day, the pack gathered at the border between La Push and Cullen territory. The pack had arrived a few minutes early. When Sam had discussed with the pack whether an alliance with the Cullens should be drafted, the pack was split into three groups: those who thought it might be a good idea (Jake, Quil, and Jared), those who were okay with it if the council directed it (Sam and Paul), and those that had been questioning protecting Bella at all (Leah and Embry). Seth was the most neutral. He really didn't have an opinion at all. They could only hope his vote wasn't needed as a tie-breaker.

All of the pack remained in wolf form except for Sam who had already phased back. The thought process was this way if the meeting went south, they would be able to defend themselves and Sam would be the only one who needed to phase. There was a fluttering of motion and soon the Cullens along with Bella were standing before them.

Leah had to laugh at a green-faced Bella who gingerly tumbled off Edward's back. So far he was the only Cullen they hadn't met. Leah couldn't stop thinking about whether Bella had gotten frostbite. She wondered if venom turned people into vampires, wouldn't it be the same for vampire semen? It was a body fluid after all. Edward glared in her direction and Jake started growling.

_Hey, I don't ask anyone to intrude upon my private thoughts. If you don't like them then don't listen_, she retorted.

Leah listened to the meeting with half an ear. She nearly missed when the pixie vamp starting bitching about how her visions were blinded by the _dogs_. The pack growled at her insinuation. Really, she thought that she was better? Hardly, but she wasn't done.

"I'd like to know why twice she's been hanging out in the trees and disappears but when she reappears she just skips along like nothing's going on. Most of the time when she disappears and reappears, she's running as fast as she can to get away from here. So, why is she appearing to just be hanging out in the forest, relaxing? Maybe you _dogs _need us to take over your jobs," Alice insinuated.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck_ Leah said. _Shit…_it was time for wolf-blocking 101. _'Cause I'm just a girl, little 'ol me. Don't let me out of your sight. I'm just a girl, all pretty and petite. So don't let me have any rights. Oh…I've had it up to here! The moment that I step outside, so many reasons for me to run and hide. I can't do the little things I hold so dear. 'Cause it's all those little things that I fear. 'Cause I'm just a girl I'd rather not be, 'cause they won't let me drive late at night. I'm just a girl, guess I'm some kind of freak 'cause they all sit and stare with their eyes…_

"Leah, **ENOUGH**," Sam ordered as he heard the whines of the pack. Sam had some crazy Alpha sense and could tell when one of the wolves was doing something out of line. Leah was busted, she knew it. She ran over to the bushes and phased back quickly pulling her dress over her head. She leisurely walked back to where the others were standing. She stared down the members of her pack and glared at Sam.

"What," Leah snarled to no one in particular.

Edward started at the young Quileute girl, Leah. He wondered why she had started singing. His knowledge from just the first few minutes was the pack mind was a shared mind. It seemed that some had better control and could think about things without the others knowing. The second Alice had made her accusation, Leah had started singing. She must know something about it.

"Leah," Edward started, "That's your name, right? I don't think we've met. My name's Edward Cullen."

"Listen, _leech_, as much as I'd like to say charmed; my mom raised me not to lie, so I'd just as soon not have some idle chit chat with you."

"Of course, I understand your kind is uncomfortable with us. I just have one question, why did Alice's information upset you?"

Had Edward not been so focused on Leah's thoughts, he would have missed the fleeting memory of Victoria and Leah talking. Just as quickly as it was there it was gone and replaced with an image that definitely wasn't from Leah's mind. Edward growled in Jake's direction causing Leah to laugh. "See that's what you get when you snoop in people's minds. You shouldn't get upset for seeing things that you don't want to."

Edward turned back to Leah, his face a mask of disdain, "Yes, I sometimes forget what pathetic and disgusting things you _humans_ think about. Though I'm sure your pack would be curious as to why you have been fraternizing with a…what was that you called me? Oh, of course, a leech," he finished with a smirk.

Leah paled at his words and the entire gaze of the pack swung to her. She felt Sam's eyes boring into her skull. More than one pack member started growling. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened her eyes, she felt a rush of anger and her cheeks flushed with the intensity of her rage. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Sam walking towards her, "NO," she ordered and watched as both Seth and Embry moved so they stood in front of Sam.

Leah walked over to where Edward was standing; Bella was on his right side. She smiled when she saw Bella shrink into Edward's side. _Stupid human_ she thought_ I'm here to protect human life not take it unlike the icy prick you're snuggling into._

Leah laughed caustically when Edward jerked back at her thoughts. She moved so she stood face to face with him. They were nearly the same height and she barely had to look up to see into his eyes which were blackened with rage. "So, you want to know what my friend _Vicky_ and I talk about," she asked pausing for just a moment before continuing. "I'll tell you. About this pathetic little human over here," she jerked her thumb in Bella's direction. "If she so _important _to you, then why did you _abandon_ her last fall? Why haven't you _changed_ her? At least if she was changed she'd stand a chance against Victoria. But no, you just keep _stringing_ her along. If I didn't know better, I'd think she's just a _pet_ to you vamps. Does it _really_ matter if she graduates high school? Sooner or later, she's going to _die_, why are you _dragging_ it out? I wonder…maybe you don't even _want_ her, she just a shiny toy and soon enough you'll move on," as tears gathered in Bella's eyes, Leah paused and took another deep breath which unfortunately filled her lungs with vampire stink.

"And then there's this. Why should the _pack_ protect her? Why are _we_ putting her above the safety of _our tribe_, _our pack_? What's so _important _about her? She's just some plain, white girl from Forks. Oh, that's right…we're _forced _to protect her because Jake has some pathetic crush on her. He seems to think she'll chose him over you. We both know that will never happen. So again, _what_ are you waiting for?"

Finally Leah turned and looked at Bella who was now crying softly. Leah reached out her hand to grab Bella's chin but stopped at Edward's growl. "And you, _Bella, _this is pathetic. You've been _using_ Jake for months. Let him go, you've already made your _choice._ Stop pretending otherwise, it's cruel and it makes you no _different_ from your flighty mother. Get one of these vamps to do the _deed_ and then get the _fuck_ out of here. Out of my life, how much more should I _sacrifice _to you? I've already given you my fiancé, my father, my fertility, and my future. I don't have anything else to give. Stop pretending that you give a _shit_ about Charlie. He has a family; he has Billy and Jake, my mom, Seth, and me. He has the entire La Push tribe who would do anything for him. He doesn't need you, he _never_ did," she finished and turned on her heel and started walking away; she was only twenty feet from the group when she phased into her wolf, ruining another outfit. She growled menacingly daring them to come and mess with her.

Embry and Seth ran after her while the rest of the pack stood there in shock. Dr. Cullen was the first to speak, "Well, I guess at this time an alliance is not feasible. I shall ensure that my children, my wife, and I stay within our boundaries. If she is still welcome, it would be good for Bella to be in La Push on the weekends, especially when Charlie is working. My family will ensure that one of us is always guarding her house and she won't be alone at school."

Sam nodded mutely and they watched as the Cullens and Bella ran back to the Cullen's home. Sam turned and looked at the group, "We'll be having a pack meeting this evening. Jake I'm probably going to need your help to round those three up. So let's go."

* * *

**AN: And your thoughts? Review please.**


	23. Down the Rabbit Hole

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

**AN: I just want everyone to know that yes, eventually the story will be Jake/Leah. That being said if I was just going to throw them together having sex, I'd do a one shot. I like to have my story and characters develop. This takes time. I know some of it seems like it takes away from the story but in the end, whatever happens is important to the characters. Jake's still a sixteen-year old boy whose obsessed with Bella, he's not ready for Leah. Not by a long shot. But we need things to happen that get both characters ready to be together. *steps off soapbox***

* * *

Chapter 22

Down the Rabbit Hole

Leah wasn't stupid, she knew she was in trouble for her actions and what she said but it needed to be said. She also knew there was going to be a pack meeting, so she headed over to Sam and Emily's. She could feel both Seth and Embry trying to communicate with her but she blocked their attempts. She felt when Sam phased in and locked her thoughts down even tighter. She thought of absolutely nothing.

Once she reached Sam and Emily's, she phased back and entered their kitchen. Emily was busy cooking at the stove and her eyes widened at Leah's naked form standing there. Leah watched as Emily swallowed and then her mouth gaped open like a fish. Leah rolled her eyes. "Jesus, Em, you've seen me naked before. I don't have anything different than what you do. Did my mom drop some clothes for me off here?"

Emily finally found her voice, "Oh, yes. In the top drawer of the dresser in the guest room."

"Thanks," Leah said and walked into the guest room. Sue had done a good job of having clothes available for Leah and Seth. Leah reached into the drawer and grabbed out a pair of teal lacy boy shorts pulling them on. She grabbed the heather grey cotton sundress and pulled it over her head. Then she headed back out into the kitchen.

"You got anything to eat, Emily," she asked smiling as Emily jumped. Leah wasn't sure what vibes she was giving off but she was three for three in scaring people so far today. She murmured thanks when Emily set down a few huge muffins and a large glass of orange juice in front of her. _Fucking muffins_ snorting at the thought, _that's what Sam had needed, was giant fucking muffins; too bad Leah hated muffins._ Rather than complain, she added butter to the muffins and ate them. She finished off her orange juice and then looked at Emily telling her, "When those assholes show up, you can wake me up." Leah left her cousin in the kitchen and walked into the guest bedroom to take a nap before her midnight patrol. Lying down, she closed her eyes and was asleep within minutes.

* * *

Leah woke up some time later to the faint sounds of the pack. As she came to awareness, she heard Sam yelling at the boys. "What do you mean, you can't find her? She has to be somewhere on the rez! Where else would she go?"

"Sam, I checked at home. Mom hasn't seen her. She wasn't in that meadow she likes or at the cliffs," Seth replied.

"And none of you know when she phased out? How can she just disappear," Sam growled and Leah could imagine him raking his fingers through his hair; his posture stiff.

"Well, it's not like we can track her," Paul started. "Her scent's all over this rez, the forest, everywhere."

"I'm sure she'll come out when she's ready," Embry said softly.

"Whose side are you on, Embry," Jake growled. "She's disrespectful to Sam and me and defies every rule. Now she talks with that _leech_ like their best friends. For all we know, she's probably the reason why Victoria is able to escape from us every time. Lastly, she had no right to say that shit to Bella. Bella's never said anything mean to Leah, ever. So Leah has no right to be such a bitch to her."

Leah bit her lips to keep herself from growling at Jake's words. Just another reason for her to kill him. He just didn't get it. Bella had made her choice a long time ago. She was just using Jake and sooner or later, she'd leave. And Leah certainly wasn't going to be the one to put him back together, imprint or not.

"Why does it matter, Jake? I'm on the side that puts the tribe first. That puts the safety of our families and friends first. What does Victoria want? She wants Bella, so why are we putting our lives at risk for her? She's not an _imprint_! Sure, she's a nice girl and no one deserves to die but come on, she wants to become one of _them_! Why are we stopping her? Why do we care what happens to her? Does it really matter? Either way she'll be dead. Either Victoria will drain her or the Cullen's will change her," Embry replied.

"Fuck you, Embry! I thought that we were friends but obviously that's not true anymore. I've seen your thoughts recently, so maybe you need to man up and get over your own crush on Leah," Jake taunted. "I doubt she'd want anything to do with a bastard like you."

Leah heard Embry's growl and the sounds of a scuffle. Pushing herself off the bed, she rushed out into the kitchen and wondered where the hell Emily was. If Leah would have realized that Emily was going to let things get this out of hand, she would have gotten up the second that the pack arrived.

Once she was outside, she saw Embry and Jake rolling on the ground, punching one another. Seth was being held back by Quil. The rest of the pack just looked on. She was so sick of these infantile attempts to show how manly they were. She waited until she had nearly reached the group and stopped. She put her hands on her hips and ordered loudly, "**ENOUGH!**"

Embry and Jake immediately broke apart while Quil dropped Seth's arms. Six sets of eyes turned her way and gaped in astonishment. Leah held her stance, kept her head held high, and faced them off. She wasn't scared of any of them.

"I don't know what the fuck Emily's doing but I told her to wake me up when you fools got here. So Sammy-boy, maybe you better go check on the little woman," she said.

They watched in amusement as Sam ran off to do Leah's bidding. Their smiles quickly fading once Leah turned to look at each one of them. Taking a deep breath she started, "I'll apologize for talking to Victoria," she paused as several looked like they wanted to protest; a slight shake of her head was enough to shut them up. "Not a single one of you think about what all this has meant for me. I'm sick of it. I'm sick of being treated like I'm stupid and weak. There's some fucked up reason I was chosen for this, just like the rest of you. So I'd like just a bit of respect. I never once told her anything that would put any of your lives in danger. She practically admitted to me that she has a gift of evasiveness. It doesn't matter what kind of a trap we set, she's able to see a way out."

"I won't apologize for what I said to Bella." At Jake's growl, she glared at him, "**Shut up, Jacob**!" Jake whimpered but said nothing further. "That girl needs to get her shit together. Right now, Victoria's just playing a game. She's admitted it. And I quote 'I just get to lead you and your friends on a chase around the forest.' She's probably planning something bigger. Are you ready to put yourself, your families," she paused as she saw Sam and Emily rejoining the group, "your imprints on the line for Isabitch Swan? What I said is true, all this time all the Cullens had to do was change her. There would have been two outcomes, Victoria would give up or they would have fought and one of them would be dead."

"Leah," Sam started. "That answers nearly all the questions except for one," Sam looked over at Embry and said, "What was Jake talking about?"

Leah looked at Embry who refused to glance in her direction. She thought back to what Jake had said. Did Embry already know? Was that what this was about? Was that why he had thought about her? At Embry's fidgeting, Leah felt herself panicking.

"Nothing," Embry mumbled. "I just have been getting sick of how both Seth and Leah keep getting treated. It's ridiculous. Their mom is an elder and someone's always butting in and telling Sue how to raise her own kids. I'm sick of the shit that you keep saying about Leah, too, Sam. And you never tell Paul to back off when he's being a jerk to her either. Seth's just a kid in all this and because half of you don't like Leah, you treat him like shit by extension. If he tries to defend her, you get upset about it. For fuck's sake, why can't you all just grow up?"

Leah saw as Embry's eyes met hers for just a moment and with that glance she knew. Embry knew. _Fuck it can't happen here, not like this._ She glanced over at Seth and saw the confusion in his eyes as he stared at Embry. "Seth, go home, now," Leah told him.

"**NO**," Sam ordered. "This meeting isn't over."

Tears pricked Leah's eyes, "Sam, please, just let Seth go home. Please," she begged.

Sam shook his head and stared Embry down. "There's more to it than what you're saying and I want to know now. In order to function as a pack, trust and teamwork are needed."

"No," Embry answered through gritted teeth. Leah watched as every muscle in his body was taut as he fought against Sam's request. Until she heard Seth's whisper of her name, she didn't realize she had started crying.

"Embry, **you will tell me**," Sam finally putting an Alpha order on the words.

Embry's entire body shook and he tried to fight against Sam's directive. He glanced over at his sister who was on her knees crying and his little brother who was so confused. This was going to hurt them both and it was no longer something they could talk about in private, now the entire pack would know. "They're my siblings," he growled out. "Harry's my dad. Are you happy now, Sam?"

Seth looked from Embry to Leah and back again. He felt his entire body shaking in rage. He didn't even feel the hands that roughly grabbed his arms and pulled him away the group. Letting go of him mere seconds before he phased, his angry scream becoming a loud howl that had the entire pack wincing as he ran into the woods.

* * *

Leah was the first one to react; she wiped the tears from her eyes and walked over to Sam. Looking him in the eyes, she told him, "Next time I ask you to let my brother go home, don't stop me. Mom was going to tell him tonight. I certainly don't think Seth needed to have another man he looked up to be torn down in front of everyone here. This was none of your business. Thank you, Sam for once again being an even bigger asshole than I ever imagined you to be," she clenched her fist and punched him before he even knew what was happening. She heard the satisfying crack of bone and smiled despite that fact that he'd be healed by morning. "By the way, you can find someone else to do Seth's, Embry's, and my patrols for the next few days. And when the pack bitches about it, just remember you're the cause of it, not us."

Leah walked away and into the forest. She pulled her dress off and attached it to her leg and phased. She ran after her brother and thanked the gods that he not learned to block his thoughts from her yet. She continued on her quest to find him and knew Embry wouldn't be far behind.

* * *

The pack stared into the forest where Leah had gone, all except Embry who glared at Sam. No one said a word. The silence became so thick that it was suffocating. When they turned back and were all facing one another; none of them would meet Embry's eyes, not even Sam.

Embry was pissed, seething inside. Sam had done this. Just another reason why he shouldn't be Alpha. Why would it matter if Embry had had a crush on Leah? Why was it any of Sam's business who liked Leah? Sam had Emily; Leah was just the girl he threw to the side. And Jake, his best friend since toddlerhood; he shook his head. Quil and Embry had talked about it dozens of times; Bella didn't want Jake, she never would. They tried to get Jake to see that. Every other word coming out of the girl's mouth was what a good _friend_ Jake was.

"I shouldn't even have to ask this but I'm going to because some of you are denser than others," Embry said scathingly. "It's none of any one's business what was said tonight. I'd just as soon forget that we've even discussed it. The worst part about tonight is we can't take back how Seth was told. Sam, he's only fifteen! He's had to watch what you did to his sister, have his father take your side and stand by you and Emily, then he and Leah turn into giant wolves at the same time that their father dies, and you know the best part? They're both stuck listening to you. So, leave them alone or it will be me that you answer to."

Embry stalked off in the direction Seth had taken earlier. He pulled his shorts off, attached them to his leg, and phased to search for Leah and Seth. As soon as he phased in he heard them both. Leah was trying to get Seth to calm down and explain things to him but it wasn't working.

_Embry,_ she said with relief, _thank God you're here. I need you to run to mom's and get the book. Tell her I sent you, she'll know what you're talking about. I'm going to try and get him corralled into the meadow. I think it's going to take both of us to calm him down._

_ Okay, I'll see you two soon._

Embry ran off towards the Clearwater's house. Phasing back he pulled on his shorts as he was running to the front door. He knocked on the door, louder than he meant to. He heard Sue's soft footsteps inside. He tried to compose himself as she opened the door.

"Embry," Sue greeted looking at him confusedly.

"Hi, Sue. Leah sent me by. I need the book." As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he saw her face pale and heard her sharp intake of breath.

"What happened," she whispered as she gestured for him to follow her. Embry followed and then stood back in the doorway to her room and watched as she grabbed a brown leather book from her closet.

"Leah got upset during the meeting with the Cullens and said some things. She left and no one could find her. Long story short, I defended her, Jake and I fought, Leah came out and stirred it up some more and then she refused to apologize, Sam wouldn't let it go that I was defending Leah, and ordered me to explain why I was. Jake gave him the idea that I had a crush on Leah," he took the book from Sue as she handed it to him and they started walking back to the front door. "I overheard the day when you went to talk to my mom. I'm sorry. I didn't want to say anything; I wasn't going to say anything but Sam ordered me to. So Seth found out. Leah's trying to calm him down and she told me to get this and meet her."

Sue sat down in one of the kitchen chairs and rested her head in her hands. "Fuck," she swore. "It's a time like this I wish that Harry had just said something. Anything, instead we're all left cleaning this up. Dealing with his legacy."

Embry gulped at her words. "I'm sorry," he whispered hoarsely.

"It's not your fault. This is all on Harry. I'm sorry, Embry. Don't worry about bringing the book back, it's yours. You'll see why. Is Leah still patrolling tonight?"

"She told Sam, she wasn't going to."

"Good."

There was nothing more to say, so Embry left. He grabbed Seth a pair of shorts out of the bin Sue kept outside. He couldn't phase and carry the book, so he ran on foot. Twenty minutes later he reached the meadow where the three of them had worked that first time.

Both Seth and Leah were in their human forms. Embry walked over to the two of them and handed Seth the shorts. He then handed Leah the book. Taking a few steps back he sat down on the ground giving them some space. Seth put the shorts on and Leah wrapped her arms back around her brother.

Seth's face was streaked with tears. Looking at him, Embry realized how young Seth was, how young they all were. Despite the physical changes in their bodies, the increased strength and healing powers, the enhanced senses; they were still just kids. Kids thrust into adult responsibilities before their time. It wasn't fair. Sure, Sam had the most experience but he had the least amount of understanding what it was like for the younger wolves. He didn't understand what it was like to sneak out of your parent's house day in and day out. To be yelled at and accused of nefarious activities. To have people at school stare and whisper that you're in a gang, pushing drugs, or on steroids. No, Sam got it easy. He was an adult and he had his _imprint_; the one person who would never disagree or argue with him. Who would be understanding and ensure he was taken care of.

* * *

It took quite a few hours before Seth was calm enough to hear and listen to what had happened. At some point, Embry had moved closer to the two of them. He sat next to Leah, who seemed to be more comfortable with his new status as her brother. Together they looked at the book. Embry was shocked to find out the book was about him.

"Seth, it's okay to be mad. Even though mom denies it, I know she's mad. I know that it hurts her; it hurts me, too. That he could do this to our mom. That he could do this to our brother. No matter what was going on, it can never make what he did alright," Leah began. "But we can't change what's happened. Dad's not here to yell at. The guilt of this secret probably contributed to his death. That being said, we have two choices: we can continue to be mad, holding a grudge and deny our brother or we can forgive, move on and welcome our brother. Nothing's changed, Seth. Mom still loves us, I love you, and dad loved us."

Embry broke through the Leah's serious speech, reaching over to lift Seth's face up so that he could look at him, "Look at it on the bright side, Seth. Leah's not going to have time to pick on you," at Seth's confused look he continued, "she's going to be too busy giving me sixteen years' worth of beatings."

Seth chuckled softly and Leah reached over and punched Embry's arm. Embry grimaced but he wasn't done yet, "And just think of the torture we can inflict on her now that there's two of us." For the first time that night, Seth grinned madly. His smile was from ear to ear.


	24. Shark in the Water

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

**AN: Be prepared for a huge shock! This part is completely non-cannon and the idea just came to me. Let me know what you think of it. Review!**

* * *

Chapter 23

Shark in the Water

While in the meadow only once had they heard one of the pack come close, Leah's soft growl was enough to get whoever it was to leave. The sky was black by the time Seth was calm enough to go home. The three of them ran back to the Clearwater house. Embry followed to make sure that both Seth and Leah made it okay, not that he doubted their ability to protect themselves but sadly enough, vampires weren't the only thing to worry about in La Push.

When they got close to their house, both Leah and Seth frowned at the strange car parked in the driveway. It wasn't recognizable to either of them. They turned and looked at Embry at his groan, "What's she doing here?" They both realized whose car it was, Tiffany Call's. Seth started shaking slightly at the knowledge.

Leah put her arm around him, "Seth, it's okay. You don't have to talk to her. She's probably here cause she's worried about Embry, we've been gone a long time. Everything will be just fine, I promise."

The three of them walked up the steps and entered the house. The kitchen was empty but they heard soft voices in the living room. Leah kept her arm around Seth as they walked into the living room. Embry stood to the side and slightly behind Seth. They walked in together.

Sue was seated in one of the chairs in the living room and Tiffany was in the other. Their conversation abruptly halted. Leah met her mom's eyes and nodded slightly to let her know that Seth was okay. Sue got up from her chair, walking over to Seth and pulled him into her arms; Seth leaned down so his face was tucked next to hers. As she hugged him tightly, she whispered in his ear, "I love you, Seth. I'm so sorry you found out they way you did. Will you be okay if you sit between Leah and me?" She felt as he struggled to swallow and his tears as the dripped down his checks. He pulled away slightly and whispered, "Yeah."

Leah, Seth, and Sue took seats on the couch; with Seth remaining in the middle. Embry took over the seat Sue had vacated. Despite Seth's size, he appeared to be the kid he still was as he leaned into Sue and held Leah's hand.

Leah spoke first, "Mom, I'm sorry but something needs to be done about Sam. This isn't about what he did to me. That I could care less about right now. I begged him to let Seth go home and he refused. It's not like there's any privacy in the pack mind," she paused and looked over at Tiffany.

"Leah, she already knows," Sue told her. "I don't care what Billy and Quil have to say about it. She needed to be told for Embry's sake."

Leah nodded and continued, "Then Sam just orders Embry to tell him what's going on. There was no time to prepare Seth," she squeezed her brother's hand. "Even Embry told him no several times. This isn't the first time Sam has overstepped his boundaries as Alpha."

Embry joined in at this time, "Sam doesn't understand how hard this is for those of us that are younger. I look at Seth; he's only fifteen and look at everything that's happened in the last year. He shouldn't have all this responsibility at his age. Sam has had no sympathy or understanding for how difficult things were getting to be for me at home. Sam and Paul have it the easiest; they don't have any parents to answer to. Jared's graduated and may live at home but his parents don't really care what he's doing as long as the law isn't after him. Then look at Quil and Jake, they each have a family member who understands and knows what's going on. If they miss class, their families call in an excuse for them. If Harry was still here, Sue you probably wouldn't even know about this. I know how hard it's been for me having mom in the dark. I wouldn't want that for another one of us."

"Leah and Embry, I agree with both of you. I know something needs to be done. It shouldn't be the councils' job to run the pack; it should be the Alpha's. It also shouldn't be our job to mitigate conflicts, either. The Alpha is there for pack unity, direction, and training. Our job as the council should be to support the pack as needed," Sue paused for a moment and then looked at Leah. "Leah, go get your laptop, we need to do some research."

Leah left the room and went upstairs to get her laptop. Tiffany had been silent the entire time. She saw as Seth hesitantly looked up at her and smiled softly. "Seth, I'm really sorry about everything. I need you to know it was only one time, a stupid mistake on both our parts. Harry and I talked about telling Sue after Embry was born but once he knew about you, he felt he couldn't. I didn't want to push the issue; I know how much Harry loved your mom. So I just stayed silent."

"It's okay," Seth softly uttered.

Leah returned with her laptop and sat down again next to Seth. "So, what am I looking up?"

"I want you to look at wolf pack structure," Sue instructed.

Leah pulled up a few different sites and looked at the varying information. She summed up what she had read, "Basically, pack structure of wolves consists of nuclear families, a mated pair and their offspring. So how is that supposed to help us?"

"Okay, now that can't apply to our pack at all. What does it say about wolves in captivity?"

Leah did another search and found information on pack structures in captivity, "It's a hierarchical social structure with a breeding or alpha pair at the top of the structure with subordinate or submissive wolves such as a beta wolves and an omega who is the lowest ranked wolf."

"That's what we're looking for," Sue said with a gleam in her eyes. "Sam is only Alpha because we have allowed him to have the position. And by us, I mean the pack. In captivity, the alpha pair fights to be at the top of the hierarchy. Any wolf may challenge the alpha for dominance and ultimately control of the pack."

"So, we're going to challenge Sam for Alpha status," Embry questioned.

"No, Leah is," Sue answered.

"What? Why me," Leah asked incredulously.

"Why not, Leah," Seth responded. "Without you, I would have never been able to fight Sam's Alpha order that first day."

"Yeah," Embry seconded. "And today, when you came out and told us to stop, that was an Alpha order. I felt it through my entire body. I had no choice but to stop fighting with Jake. Plus, didn't you see how quickly Sam ran off to go find Emily? You _ordered_ him to."

"Whatever, Embry. I don't believe you."

"Leah, he's not lying. I felt it just the same as Embry," Seth confessed. "How did you manage to escape everyone's notice after the meeting with the Cullen's? None of us felt when you phased out. We couldn't even find a fresh scent trail to follow you."

"I don't think me kicking Sam's ass is going to go over too well with the rest of the pack or council," Leah huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest. This was the most fucked up plan in the world. She wondered if her mom and Tiffany had been smoking something before they arrived.

"Of course not, Leah. This battle will be fought with your human self through good old fashion democracy or wolf-ocracy," Sue answered laughing.

* * *

Two days later on Sunday a joint council and pack meeting was called. Billy and Old Quil arrived at the community center just before noon and unlocked the doors to the larger meeting room. Slowly the pack members began to file in. Tensions remained high from the other day and Sam, Jared, and Paul sat together. Jake and Quil sitting down together but separate from the others. As the clock approached 12:30, they all started to fidget. This meeting was supposed to begin at 12:15. Paul was the first one to start bitching.

"Can we start this already? I'm exhausted having to run extra shifts because Leah, Seth, and Embry haven't been helping," Paul ground out.

"I'm sorry, Paul," Old Quil said, "Hopefully it will only be a few more minutes."

"What's the reason for this meeting anyway," Jake asked looking pointedly at his father.

"Jake, we've already discussed this. I don't know," Billy answered sighing.

Sam looked at Billy and then turned to look at Old Quil asking the silent question. He watched as Old Quil shook his head. "Well, if neither of you know what this meeting is about," Sam started, "Then who called it?"

"Sue," Billy and Old Quil answered together.

Both Sam and Jake snorted. Paul rolled his eyes. Jared and Quil sat in silence and did nothing. "Sue's been an elder for how long? And you two just let her decide whatever she wants," Sam sneered.

"Maybe if Leah and Seth could just follow directions, we wouldn't need to be here," Paul added. "It's great that we've gotten more days off but now they've gotten extra days off while the rest of us have pulling double patrols. Oh, Sue comes up with some great patrol schedule and then her kids get to throw a fit and we have to pick up the slack for them. Ridiculous."

"All I know, dad, is that Leah better be prepared to apologize to Bella for what she said the other day. An alliance with the Cullens could help us take care of the redhead a lot faster but no, Leah has to be the world's biggest bitch like she always is."

Leah stood with her brothers, her mom, and Tiffany Call just outside the meeting room. She heard what her _imprint_ thought about her. She was so sick of coming second place to Bella. If Sue was backing her on this, maybe she'd back Leah on breaking the imprint. But first, she needed to get control of the pack. Leah squared her shoulders and took a deep breath. She felt each of her brothers touch her shoulders with their hands, pushing her forward slightly. She held her head up as she walked into the room. She walked straight to the front of the room and sat down next to Old Quil. She maintained her gaze on the room before her and did not allow it to waver. She felt waves of disapproval coming her way but held her composure.

Seth and Embry entered next and took seats next to each other but away from the others. Clearly they were drawing a line and letting the pack know where their loyalties lay. Sue entered next, her arm linked with Tiffany's. Tiffany looked ready to pass out and Leah saw out of the corner of her eye as Sue leaned over and whispered something in Tiffany's ear in Makah. Whatever it was helped Tiffany to relax. They took seats on the sides of their respective sons.

Leah sat in the silence and waited for the uproar. The five of them had spent hours discussing this plan. Leah was to simply sit back and wait for the chaos to start, it was the only way to show Billy and Old Quil the problems with the pack. Her quiet strength, composure, and intelligence would show that she was the rightful Alpha. If there was still not consensus, then Leah was to let it go to a vote. She moved her gaze and looked at the other faces. She saw the anger in Sam and Jake's faces. Quil looked confused and she noticed that despite him sitting next to Jake, his body was turned away; he was a potential ally. Jared had his signature poker face but again, he could be an ally; he would do what was best for his imprint Kim and that was the bottom line.

Leah felt the charge in the air and waited as the eruption began. Her wolf was purring in excitement. Leah wanted to smile when Sam showed just how wrong he was to be leader of the pack, "This is exactly what I'm talking about. She doesn't understand her place. She has no respect for the pack, the tribe, the elders, or the histories. Every day is a battle with her questioning every little decision. She's still hung up on me and it's affecting the entire pack. _You_," he said with a pointed look to Billy and Old Quil, "need to do something about this. The pack is falling apart because of her."

"This is what I've been trying to tell you, dad," Jake whined. "She thinks that she's better than the rest of us. If something doesn't go her way, she pouts or phases out and leaves the rest of us to deal with it. Then she has Seth and Embry following along with everything she says. So not only is it Leah questioning Sam's authority, it's them, too. I said it from the beginning, there's no place in this pack for her."

Leah tried not to wince at Jake's words. She glanced over at her family and felt herself calming down again. She could do this. She could feel both Old Quil and Billy becoming more agitated with the packs' comments and knew it wouldn't be long before they started up. That's when Leah would make her move.

Paul snorted loudly stating, "For fuck's sake, just say it. Leah's a bitch, both figuratively and literally. We're all sick of dealing with her pissing and moaning. Oh, my dad died…Sam doesn't love me…I can't have babies…everyone should feel bad for me. Boo ho! Put on your big girl panties and move on!"

Embry and Seth visibly stiffened at Paul's comments, Leah watched as they both went to open their mouths to defend her. She silenced them with a look as Sue and Tiffany reached over and squeezed their hands.

"Sue," Old Quil intoned, "I'm very curious to hear what the purpose of this meeting is. From the beginning we have had issues with your children. They have continually caused problems within the pack. Billy and I have mentioned to you on more than one occasion that their behavior leaves much to be desired. Being a pack member is an honor and I find myself wondering why Taha Aki would bless any Clearwater with this. None of them seem to deserve it."

Sue laughed, "Really? And every other pack member is so mature and deserving of this? Paul, who if not for a wolf's ability to heal would have probably lost his dick long ago? Sam, the selfish prick who couldn't wait to break up with Leah before screwing Emily in my kids' bathroom? Do you realize that once I found out, I replaced the counter; there's not enough bleach in the world to disinfect that counter. How about Jake? He's going to be the pack's future Alpha? Yet, he puts some _girl_ who's not his imprint, not a member of this tribe, not even in love with him, before everyone else. He definitely deserves this honor. Honestly, I don't know enough about Quil or Jared to make any judgments. They seemed to be the only ones besides for Embry who made some effort to make Seth and Leah feel welcome, to show them the ropes."

"Perhaps," Billy responded with disdain, "You may have a valid point or two. But how about we talk about how your actions have affected this tribe and the pack? Every suggestion or guideline we put forth, you ignore or scoff at. You don't come from the history of your family being a tribal elder, yet you seem to think what you want is the best. You never reprimand your children when their behavior is disrespectful. Lastly, I don't even know why Tiffany Call is here. She's _not_ Quileute and has no business being here."

"That's where you're wrong Billy," Sue said shaking her head. "She has every right to be here. Her son, Harry's son is part of this. He shouldn't have to go through this alone. He deserves to have his parent understand what is happening just as much as every child here. And that's the point these are all children, who have been forced to grow up too soon and have had too much responsibility given to them in a short amount of time. Therefore they need an Alpha that will listen to what they need, will understand what is best for the pack, won't bring every little squabble to the council, and will treat every member with respect."

"So what's your suggestion? If Sam's not the right person for the job," Old Quil asked. "Fine, Jake can step up and Sam will be beta."

"No," Sue replied. "Neither Sam nor Jake are right for the position of Alpha, much less Beta. Therefore I suggest Alpha goes to Leah and she be allowed to choose her own Beta."

Leah held her breath, her teeth biting the inner part of her bottom lip. She kept her gaze focused and refused to blink under any of their scrutiny. Her wolf was jumping in joy, feeling the excitement, knowing that a battle was going to begin. It may not be a physical battle but it was a battle none the less.

Chaos erupted like a volcano, spewing dust and debris everywhere. She sat and watched as the pack got into it with one another, including her brothers. Her mom and Tiffany came up to the table and starting having words with Billy and Old Quil. Her enhanced hearing allowed her to hear every word but she kept herself from reacting. The noise level continued to increase, the tension was mounting, and she felt the shimmer of potential violence hanging in the air. It was time.

She stood up slowly, drawing herself to her full height. Her chin jutted out in defiance and she felt her wolf hovering at the surface. She felt a surge of energy flow through her body. "**That's enough**," she ordered, **"Everyone sit down and shut up**."

Leah watched barely believing her eyes as every person in the room, listened to her and moved back to their seats. They all sat in silence staring at her, their mouths gaping. She hazarded a gaze over to Billy and Old Quil and they were affected just the same as the others. She held the room's attention and maintained the silence. They needed to understand that things were going to be different.

"Now, that I have your attention. I'd like to speak. I am officially challenging Sam for Alpha status. And if Jake seems to think that it's his right, I'm challenging him, too. This pack will not survive under its current leadership. Respect among pack members is essential. Respect fosters trust and obedience. Respect must not only be earned but it must first be given. Mutual respect for each other is what we are lacking. Sam and Jake seem to think their positions within the pack mean we should respect them without question; even when some of their actions speak to their lack of respect for the pack. They did not fight for their positions; they were given them by a few old men who seem to think that a woman's place is at home being subservient to a man."

"The elders are not here to tell the pack how to run. They are not here to be peace keepers or take sides in personality conflicts. They are here to be our support system and to ensure that the tribe's history remains strong. They are here to guide us initially through the difficult journey of becoming one with our wolf selves."

"The packs' duty is to protect human life, specifically the members of the tribe. While I understand the reluctance in allowing outsiders' lives to be lost in these conflicts; we need to ensure protecting those individuals does not put our pack or our tribe at risk. I cannot and will not apologize for the words I've said to Isabella Swan. Every word is true."

Leah took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment. She knew her words were upsetting to Jake and she could feel the slightest tug at his pain but she ignored it. _He_ never considered her feelings; she wasn't going to start considering his. Opening her eyes, she continued, "Yes, I have talked with the redhead, Victoria on several occasions. This is what I can tell you. Regardless of what some of you may believe, she has a gift, the gift of escape. Right now, she's just playing with us. She's planning something, something huge. I know this, even though she's never said a word. Vampire stench was all over Seattle when I was still there, it contributed to my phasing. Every night there were horrible stories on the news about car accidents, house fires, drowning's, and murders. People were and still are dying. At least two of my classmates had family or friends that recently '_died,'_ she said with air quotes. "Their bodies were drained of blood, yet their deaths, one a house fire in which the preliminary cause was suffocation and the other a drowning. Does that make any sense? I'm not a medical professional but that doesn't make sense to me. We need to decide before it's too late and one of us doesn't come home or one of our family members is dead, as protectors what is our priority? A girl who wants nothing more than to become a vampire or those who want to be saved?"

Leah relaxed her posture and subsequently the order was removed. The air in the room was subdued as everyone thought about what she had said. She looked over at her family and they were all smiling at her. She knew she had done a good job; she could only hope that the others would see.

"Leah," Billy began, "I don't know what to say. I wasn't aware of this situation in Seattle. You truly think that this redhead could have something to do with it?"

"I don't know but she's a lot smarter than what she looks. She knows our boundaries and the Cullens. She's been testing out our weakness, that's the only thing I can think of. She never comes and tries to get through in near Forks but she looks for all other avenues to break the lines. Why would she do that? If she just once tried to make a straight shot, she might be able to get Bella. But instead she meanders around the forest."

"Hmm, that's interesting," Old Quil stated. "Leah, you understand that we can't just let you physically fight Sam and Jake for Alpha. Not only could one of you get hurt, how are we to know that your wolf nature won't take over and the fight becomes one to the death?"

"He's right, Leah," Billy agreed.

"I have a suggestion," Sue responded. "Why don't we have the pack vote? Whoever has the highest number of votes will be the new Alpha."

"That could work but it wouldn't be fair to other candidates as Leah would have both her brothers voting for her along with herself, that already gives her three votes," Old Quil surmised.

"Then, whoever wants Alpha status is exempt from voting," Leah suggested.

Billy and Old Quil began to think about it. Leah saw as they passed a piece of paper back and forth to each other. After several minutes, both of them were nodding their head to each other. Billy spoke up and gave their verdict, "We find that would be more than fair. Sue?" At Sue's nod, Billy continued, "Whomever would like to be considered for Alpha status, please stand now."

Leah continued to stand and watched as both Jake and Sam stood up. This was it, either she'd be Alpha or forever stuck underneath one them ruling. After this coup, her life really would be shit if that happened. She felt a shudder trying to roll its way down her spine but manage to maintain her self-control.

"The three of you wish to have an opportunity to be Alpha of the pack," Billy questioned and the three of them answered in affirmative. "Then let's began. Paul, your vote?"

"Sam."

"Noted, Embry?"

"Leah."

"Noted, Jared?"

"Umm," Jared hesitated for several moments then answered, "Sam."

"Noted, Seth?"

"Leah."

Billy turned and looked at Quil. Depending on his vote they would either have a new Alpha, the same Alpha, or a tie. Billy watched as Quil swallowed nervously. No one would want to be in this position but it wouldn't matter what they voted, eventually the pack mind would have revealed their choices. "Quil," he questioned gently.

Quil took several slow breaths in and out. He closed his eyes and slowly stood up. Leah noted as he put the tiniest fraction more of space between himself and Jake, she was so focused on Quil that she wasn't sure if Sam or Jake saw it.

"This is a hard decision for me but whoever is our Alpha needs to be someone who will put the pack before themselves. Someone that will make decisions that are in the best interest of the majority," he paused and then spoke again with his answer, "Leah."

"Are you serious, Quil," Jake demanded of his friend.

"I'm sorry, Jake. I really am. You are one of my best friends but out of all three of you, Leah has the most to lose if she makes the wrong decision. A mistake on her part could mean that not just one of her brothers but both of them could be injured or dead. None of us have that connection with anyone else in the pack. And I won't count the imprints in this, that's different. Anytime that we are out there doing what we've been created for, Leah will have to not only keep the safety of her brothers at the forefront but the rest of us, too. I think she'll be able to do that."

"It appears we have a new Alpha for the pack. This meeting is now adjourned. Sue, we'll need your help in order to plan the ceremony for tonight. After the ceremony and bonfire, Leah's status as Alpha will be official," Billy stated to the group. "Leah, we'd like you to give some consideration to who you want to be Beta."

* * *

**AN: Shocked? Appalled? Excited? Review and let me know.**


	25. What Did I Just Agree To?

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

**AN: Sorry for the delay, I can't stand to write something that impacts the story and not have done the research to ensure that it's as close to reality as it can be. You would laugh to see my patrol mockup (which has been very helpful) and my calendar so I could figure out conception/birthdates, etc. I'm a bit of a perfectionist. So without further delay here's the next chapter. The poem during the ceremony is taken from _Spirit of the Wolf _by _Shelly Lapierre. _ Don't forget to review. I'll update probably again on Thursday. :)**

* * *

Chapter 24

What Did I Just Agree to?

Instead of going home, Leah walked to the cliffs on First Beach. She needed time to process everything that had happened over the last few days. She had thought Quil was a potential ally but never guessed he'd choose her over Jake. Now she needed to think about who would be Beta. She needed to ensure whoever she selected was right for the position. It had to be someone who was not only willing to follow her leadership and support it but challenge her if she wasn't making good decisions.

She thought about the strengths and weaknesses of her pack members. She knew she wouldn't choose Jake or Sam; both of them had shown they weren't right to be in a leadership position. Sam had let the power of the position go to his head and stopped caring about what the pack needed. Jake was too young and immature to be in a position of leadership. His obsession with Bella was influencing his decisions and therefore leading to stress with the pack.

Looking at her brothers, Embry and Seth, Leah knew that she couldn't pick one of them either. Seth was too young. And Embry, she'd only begun to get to know him. He had been helpful when she and Seth had first phased. Though she wasn't sure how much was influenced by his wolf. Her wolf had known before she did that Embry was her brother. The feelings were not as strong as her bond with Seth but they were still there. Of course, now the feelings had intensified. She also knew if she picked either one of them, it would be assumed it was favoritism.

That left Paul, Jared, and Quil. Again she immediately ruled Quil out, mostly because of his age. He was just as new of a wolf as she was. Besides for his earlier speech, he rarely took anything in life seriously. Not even being a wolf. He was the only one of them that had been excited to be gifted with this heritage. That left Paul and Jared. Both had been wolves for a considerable amount of time giving them experience. They had both been involved in killing several vampires. Paul was quite good at fighting, though his style was more brawling whereas Jake was a strategist. But Paul lacked control and his temper still caused problems. Leah couldn't guarantee he would respect her, much less the position of Beta. And was it a risk she was willing to take?

She didn't have really anything negative to say about Jared. Other than his obsession with Kim and the constant need he had to be around her. Leah understood it was the effect of the imprint. Like Embry, he had accepted them from the start and worked with them. The different ways he used to teach them showed her that he was able to think outside the box. She had noticed Jared's hesitation earlier at the meeting and wondered if it meant he would support her. She knew Paul would never have a problem standing up to her but would Jared be able to do the same?

* * *

Leah returned home after several hours of thought. Her mom was the only one home and she instructed Leah to go and shower, handing her several items. "Leah, when you shower you'll need to use this body scrub Old Quil has made. After your shower, don't put on anything on your skin. I have the outfit you must wear for the ceremony hanging in your room. Old Quil should be here soon."

Leah took the container from her mom and went upstairs to the bathroom. She opened the jar and took a hesitant sniff. It smelled like salt, grape seed oil, and mint. She shrugged her shoulders thinking it could be worse. Turning the shower on, she waited until the water had heated up before stepping in. As the water was cascading over her body, she realized her mom hadn't specified if she should wash her hair with it or not. She used the scrub on her entire body, scrubbing until her body was pink-tinged. Satisfied she was cleansed, she wet her hair and applied a bit of the scrub to her head and face, scrubbing before completing a final rinse.

Stepping out of the shower, she grabbed the towel and patted her skin dry. Wrapping the towel around herself, she walked to her bedroom and found the clothing her mom had set out for her. She saw the traditional cedar bark skirt that had been painted with wolf symbols and a plain white blouse. She pulled on underclothes and then dressed in the clothing. She pulled the pair of moccasins on her feet. She heard Old Quil's voice downstairs and made her way to the kitchen.

"Leah," Old Quil greeted her. "You must come outside for the final preparations. Until the ceremony is completed, you should touch no one. This is the requirement of the spirits. I have already explained this to Billy who is explaining everything to the boys. They are preparing everything at the beach."

Leah followed Old Quil outside. She watched in silence as he built a small fire using cedar bark in the Clearwater's fire pit. Old Quil placed a wolf mask over his face and then reached into a small pouch and tossed some of the contents into the fire causing the flames to rise and shoot out in greens and blues. He chanted words in Quileute which Leah did not recognize but understood he was asking the spirits for blessing.

Old Quil motioned Leah to step closer to the fire. She stepped closer and stood still while Old Quil fanned the smoke in the sacred four directions of north, south, east, and west. Then he walked over to Leah and began to paint her face with red, black, and white paints. She couldn't tell exactly what he was doing but she hoped she wouldn't end up looking ridiculous. Finally Old Quil stepped back from her and she saw the small smile he gave her. He motioned to her and they walked back towards the house, joining her mom.

* * *

The three of them drove Sue's car to the beach. Once the car was parked, they walked to meet the others. She saw the pack gathered on the beach near a roaring bonfire and was surprised to see their expressions were those of respect. Billy and Old Quil must have spent some time talking to them as she couldn't imagine Jake or Sam not wanting to voice their displeasure. Even Paul was serious and didn't make a single joking comment as Old Quil reached into his bag and grabbed a few other items.

Old Quil directed her to stand next to Billy who was also wearing a wolf mask. He then motioned Seth and Embry to each take a place on the side of her. Both her brothers stood in front and faced her. Old Quil again chanted in Quileute and on his cue both of them kneeled down on one knee and lowered their heads slightly. Billy then asked if they and their wolves would recognize Leah as their Alpha.

Both boys repeated after Billy:

_"I will give to you, my cunnings, my hearing, my eyes which to see, that they may lead you as they have led me. I give to you my strength in your heart my voice, hear me, I will help you make the right choice. I give to you my stamina, my legs and my feet should dangers linger in the air. Brave warrior you will always tell for next I give to you my keen sense of smell. For your love of your people it is as abiding as mine so I give to you my heart."_

Leah then repeated the words that Old Quil had instructed her to say, "Arise now brave warriors for forever together you and I will live. Look to the sky for there will be proof of this." Old Quil tossed some of the contents of his pouch onto the fire. Both Seth and Embry rose and walked to take their seats by the fire.

The rites were repeated again through the rest of the pack. Sam and Jake went next, then Jared and Paul. Last was Quil and when he rose, Leah whispered so soft that no one but her and Quil knew that she'd said anything, "Thank you." Quil just grinned at her and then went to take his place. Finally Sue, Billy, and Old Quil took their places near the fire and Leah joined them at last sitting between Billy and Old Quil.

"Let this be recorded in the histories that Leah Clearwater is Alpha of the pack," Billy intoned with reverence in his voice. "Now we have completed the ceremony, Leah, have you decided on who will be Beta of the pack?"

Leah looked at the faces around the fire. She thought back to her earlier musings. This was a decision she needed to make with her head and also her heart. Should anything happen to her, the Beta would be in charge of the pack and she needed to trust they would continue to lead and protect the pack along with her brothers. Finally her eyes settled on her choice and she spoke clear and true, "Jared."

* * *

The elders left shortly after and Leah walked down to the water to wash the paint off her face. She didn't really feel like having a pack meeting not knowing whether she looked completely ridiculous or not. Grateful that Seth had thought to bring a towel, she dried off her face. Taking a deep breath, she walked back over to the pack. Just because they'd behaved themselves while the elders were there didn't mean they would continue to. She hoped her expression and body language showed confidence and not the anxiety that was churning her gut.

"So…I thought we could talk a bit about whether we should try to negotiate a temporary alliance with the Cullens," Leah began. "This would be only a short-term deal in order for us to deal with Victoria and once that's completed they need to leave. If they determine and if Bella's agreeable with their decision, she may go, too. I would like to have the treaty permanently changed barring them from our lands and the surrounding area. Having them here in Forks has caused other vampires to be attracted to this area, thus activating our genes. I cannot in good conscience allow this to happen to others within our tribe. So I'd like to know what everyone's thoughts are on this. Everyone will be heard and listened to."

Jared as Beta was the next to speak, "I'm in agreement with working with the Cullens. If what you've said is true and there is extensive vampire activity in Seattle, we need to find out why. The Cullens could easily scope this out for us and determine whether Victoria is involved in it. A temporary alliance would allow us to accomplish this."

"I've always thought working with the Cullens to protect Bella was the best idea, it increases our numbers. In fact, it will nearly double them. I don't know if I like the idea of telling them it's okay to take Bella and do whatever with her. I don't think she's making a good decision or choice. But I will agree with you, Leah that having them in Forks could cause more vampires to come here and more kids to phase," Jake stated.

"I think we should discuss this with the elders before making our move," Sam started. "This decision could have potential ramifications we are not aware of. If we were created to fight the _cold ones_ agreeing to working with them goes against our very nature. How can we decide if they are to be trusted or not? Just because they don't dine on humans right now doesn't mean one of them couldn't slip up."

"I'd feel bad if something happened to Bella," Seth said. "She's all that Charlie has for blood relatives. He'd probably take her death pretty hard. I wouldn't want to have him go through that. I guess working with them would be okay. So I'm on board with whatever."

Paul spoke next, "If working with them helps us take care of the redhead, I'm all for it. And I agree the _leech lover_ needs to go with them."

"Like I've said in the past, I'm not sure we should be wasting our time protecting Bella. As far as I'm concerned she's already made her choice. She's the Cullens' problem. And they need to figure out what they're going to do. Change her? Let Victoria kill her? I don't care but a temporary alliance may be the only way to get them to leave and for good," Embry stated.

Quil was the last to speak and before he did, he looked over at Jake. "I'm sorry, Jake but I have to agree with Embry. Bella's made her choice even if she hasn't said it out loud. I'm not saying she doesn't care for you. I just think as long as the _bloodsucker_ is alive it won't ever be enough. I think those vamps do some type of imprinting. They've all paired off, so it makes sense that it could be mates of some kind. And isn't that why Victoria's after Bella anyway, cause Edward killed her mate?"

"I think the consensus has been we will try for a temporary alliance. The details will still need to be finalized but I believe we can all agree they need to leave once Victoria is taken care of. Does this sound agreeable to everyone?"

Six heads nodded in agreement and Leah spoke again, "Good, I will work on setting up a meeting with them on Wednesday. For now you all are excused. Seth, Embry, and I will run patrols until the Wednesday evening shift so that you can have some time off. Unless, of course there are sightings of Victoria or other vampires, there will be no reason for you to phase until then. If I get the meeting set up the Cullens, either Jared or I will inform you of the time and place. Any questions?"

"How exactly are you going to get the Cullens to agree to meet with us, much less speak to you, Leah? You weren't exactly the nicest person in the world," Sam questioned.

"You mean I was a bitch? Don't worry about it, Sam. I'm sure Jake will spend some time with Bella, therefore he can warm her up to the idea and she'll mention it to the Cullens. And I am perfectly capable of being _nice_ when I want to be."

* * *

Billy, Sue, and Old Quil sat in the Black kitchen after the ceremony eating the supper Sue had prepared. They were discussing the events of the last few days. Old Quil looked at Sue and directly asked, "Sue, Leah didn't say anything about imprinting has she?"

"No, well I guess that's not the truth. She's talked about her disgust with the concept. Why?"

"I'm just wondering if she imprinted."

"What," Billy and Sue exclaimed together.

"Well nothing in the histories has ever been said about a female wolf," Old Quil started. "And the fact that Leah had Alpha powers before she even became the official Alpha is strange to me. I've been trying to figure it out. She and Seth have been able to refuse Alpha orders nearly from the beginning. Maybe Leah was always meant to be charge of the pack in some capacity. That's why I wondered if she had imprinted, most wolf packs have an Alpha pair. So, she's never said anything?"

"No."

"Huh. Well, there must be some reason for it. I'll have to look through the histories again. Oh, Sue, I'll be sending a few of the journals home with you for Leah. Specifically the journals from the previous Alpha, Ephraim."

At the mention of his grandfather's name, Billy found himself thinking about what Old Quil had said. He thought about how a Black had always been the tribe's chief. It was an inherited right. That in turn had impacted the tribe when the wolf gene was activated; a Black was the Alpha of the pack. Could it be that Leah and Jake were imprinted on one another? He decided to keep this potentiality to himself and instead he would just watch and see if he could find evidence before making an outrageous claim.


	26. Making Nice With a Little Kidnapping

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

**AN: I'm not sure about this chapter but I promised an update. So review and let me know what you think. There will possibly be a little surprise with the next chapter. I'm not 100% sure but I'm thinking that Leah may get lucky and maybe Jake will wake up a bit. Should I or shouldn't I, let me know.**

* * *

Chapter 25

Making Nice With a Little Kidnapping

It was Tuesday morning and Leah was running the borders. She still hadn't come up with a way to approach the Cullens and get them to listen to her. She needed to employ some of Jared's techniques and think outside the box. She had thought about calling them but realized, she probably have to apologize and she definitely was not going to do that. And she wasn't sure about venturing into Cullen territory alone.

She knew that Jake had gone to see Bella on Monday; she'd watched him ride one of the motorcycles he and Bella had fixed to Forks. She hoped he had made some effort to talk to Bella about a possible alliance. Though he probably had spent his time holding her hand and trying to get her to notice him; she growled at the thought.

She had been spending time to look over Ephraim's journal and the others that Old Quil had given Sue for her to read. She had found some interesting information on how the previous packs had functioned along with information on imprinting. She didn't specifically find any information she could use to null the imprint but she was coming up with her own theories about what imprinting was and how it affected them. It wasn't a necessarily a way out yet, but it could be.

Seth took over for her at noon and she decided to head over to Jared's house. She wondered if he would have any ideas for addressing the Cullens. Either way, he'd need to be involved in the process; it was part of his role as Beta. Plus, he probably had a bit more tact than she did.

Knocking on his door, she waited patiently for him to answer. She knew he was inside but when he didn't answer after a few minutes, she gripped the door handle and turned. It was unlocked, so she stepped into the room. She assumed his parents would be at work and she tried to think if Jared had any younger siblings. It probably didn't matter because they would hopefully be at school.

Her ears perked up at some sounds coming from one of the rooms down the hallway. She started to make her way when suddenly she realized just what those sounds were. She turned on her heel and headed back to the kitchen. Opening the fridge she found some leftovers that didn't look too bad and heated them up. She then made her way to the couch in the living room, sat down, and turned the TV on to distract herself from what was going on.

Some 45 minutes later, a flushed Kim came strolling down the hallway, "Jared, what else do you want besides the leftovers? I think there might be some cake left. I can bring that, too."

Leah turned to watch as Kim walked into the kitchen and said, "You'll have to get him something else besides the leftovers," holding up her empty plate. "I got hungry waiting for you two to finish up."

Kim screeched and Jared came running. Leah took one look at him and raised an eyebrow, "For God's sake, Jared go put on some pants. We need to talk."

"Leah, do you just break and enter into people's homes now?"

"I knocked and you didn't answer. The door was unlocked. But seriously, I'll help Kim make you something to eat if you put on some pants. I need to discuss our meeting with the Cullens with you."

Jared walked back to his room and grabbed a pair of shorts. Walking back out to the kitchen he found Leah and Kim working on making some steaks and potatoes. He wondered how long she had been there but then decided against finding out, it was already embarrassing enough. He sat down at the table and decided to figure out what the plan was. "So, what's the plan for the meeting?"

"That's it," Leah answered honestly. "I don't know. I can be perfectly capable of being _nice_ to those _leeches_ but I don't know they'll be willing to listen to me much less set up a meeting."

Jared laughed at her predicament. "Maybe you could start off by not calling them leeches. That's probably the first step. Why not just try calling them and setting something up?"

"That would be all well and good but they're not going to know about the changes in the pack," she started and grabbed a plate of food for herself. Double-patrols had definitely increased her appetite. "I doubt they'll talk to me unless I'm willing to _apologize_," she finished with a scowl.

Kim set a plate down in front of Jared and sat down with her own plate of food. Kim looked over at Leah and asked, "Would it really be that bad, apologizing?"

Both Jared and Leah laughed. Jared laughed because in the short time he'd come to know Leah, apologizing would be the end of the world as she knew it. She could hold a grudge like no other. "Believe me, babe. Leah won't apologize anytime soon and there may some truth to what she said," Jared admitted.

"So, force them to listen," Kim suggested.

The wheels in Leah's head begun to turn, she could do that, force them to listen. But she needed to have a back-up plan just in case the Cullens were immediately put on the defensive. Jared didn't have a choice, he was coming with her no matter what but she didn't think showing up with the rest of the pack would help her case. She needed a way into their territory.

"You figured something out, Leah," Jared asked.

"Yeah, I think so. Kim, I need you to come with me. We need to go shopping."

* * *

When Leah and Kim returned with a two shopping bags, Jared became nervous. He wasn't so sure about whatever plan Leah had come up with. He wondered if it was too late to back out of being Beta.

"Jared, you won't believe how brilliant Leah's plan is. And I get to help," Kim exclaimed jumping up and down.

Jared could only groan. This was not good. "Are you going to explain your plan to me, Leah?"

Leah's eyes gleamed with mirth. She couldn't believe she hadn't thought this up earlier. "Simple, what's the one thing that will assure the Cullens will speak to us? Or should I say the one person?"

"What? You're planning on kidnapping Bella," Jared responded with shock.

"Not kidnapping, she's just going to give us a ride. That's all."

"Fine, holding her hostage if it makes you feel less like a criminal," he replied sarcastically. "And why do you think she'll give you a ride? I don't think you've endeared yourself to her."

"Oh, I know that. That's where you come in," Leah smirked. "We're, well you're going to get her to stop and then we'll explain the situation."

"And why would she stop for me?"

"Cause we're going to make you look like Jacob," Kim squealed and pulled a box of hair dye from the shopping bag. "I can't believe that Leah's letting me help. This is so much fun!"

"No, no way! Get someone else to help you, Leah," Jared refused. Horrified at the thought of his fur being dyed; he now realized what Leah's plan entailed. She and Kim were going to make his wolf look like Jake. He then assumed he'd stop Bella in wolf form and Leah would explain to Bella that she was giving them a ride to the Cullens. Actually, Leah probably wouldn't explain, she'd tell Bella.

"Come on, Jared. It won't be that bad. It will wash out after a few washes. I'll even give you a bath," Kim offered suggestively.

"Leah, ask Jake. I'm sure he'd be more than happy to see Bella."

"I can't, Jared. He wouldn't be my ally if things started to go to shit. He'd probably sacrifice me on the off chance Bella would notice him. It has to be you."

"Fine," he huffed.

An hour later, Jared's wolf was as close to Jake's russet-colored wolf as could be. Kim was so impressed with hers and Leah's work, she had Leah grab his mom's full length mirror and bring it outside. Jared stared at his reflection in the mirror and decided he looked real close to Jake's wolf. Maybe not as large but Bella wouldn't notice the difference.

"Jared, you need to look more lovesick and pathetic," Leah said to him. Jared hung his tongue out the side of his mouth and widened his eyes in what he thought looked like a puppy begging. "Much better," Leah laughed. "If I didn't know better I'd think you were him. You ready to go?" At Jared's nod, Leah walked over to the brush and pulled her clothes off, attaching them to her leg, she phased.

_So, we'll need to meet her on her way to the Cullens. You'll stay phased and get her to stop. Once she's stopped, you'll need to get her to come over to where I'll be waiting._

_ You realize this plan is just a bit crazy, don't you?_

_ Sure, but I'm pretty sure this will work. So, in the end does it matter if it's crazy?_

_ I guess._

They ran in silence after that. Soon enough the found themselves waiting by the main road out of Forks. Leah knew they would hear Bella's truck long before she showed up on the scene. They went over the plan, one more time. Jared was to hang out by the side of the road and get Bella to stop. Once she had stopped, Jared was to have her follow him and then Leah would talk to Bella and convince her to bring them to the Cullens.

They heard the rumble of Bella's truck, she was at least two miles out still. Leah turned to Jared and asked, _Are you ready?_

_ As ready as I can be. She better not run me over._

_ Don't worry about that. She may not choose Jake over the leech but she doesn't want him hurt, at least not physically. Now remember, you need to look sad and remember to whine a bit._

_ I can't believe I let you talk me into this. This is insane._

_ Sure, sure. Now it's show time._

Leah phased back and pulled her dress over her head. She watched as Jared walked out to the side of the road. She heard the roar of Bella's truck as it got closer. The squeal of the brakes when she stopped.

"Jake, what's wrong," she heard Bella ask and Jared answered with a low whine. "Jake, I don't speak wolf. You'll have to change back." Leah heard Jared whine again and listened as he started to make his way towards Leah.

"Oh, you want me to follow you. Sure, I guess but I don't have much time. Edward's expecting me."

Jared and Bella made their way to where Leah was waiting. Bella's mouth dropped open at the sight of Leah. Leah did her best to be non-threatening and even attempted to smile. "Hey, Bella," she greeted. "Do you think we could talk for a few minutes?"

Bella looked from Leah to the russet wolf that was already walking over to some deeper brush and back to Leah again. "That's not Jake, is it?"

Leah shook her head. "Listen, I'm sure Jake's talked to you and told there have been some changes in the pack. I need to talk to your _leech_ family, I mean the Cullens. I don't exactly think I can pick up the phone and do that without doing some heavy groveling. Which I won't do," she said with a scowl.

Bella crossed her arms over her chest and looked straight at Leah asking, "Why should I help you? You don't even like me."

At least the girl had a little back bone. She hadn't run off screaming and for that fact alone Leah was impressed. "Well, I could ask you the same question. Why should I protect you? That's what my life has been about since I became part of this. Do you think I enjoy running around as a giant wolf? Getting to see my ex-fiancé on a near daily basis? See him and my cousin in love? Listening to Jake moon over you; everything is Bella this and Bella that. It's annoying."

"I've told Jake that we're friends, nothing more. What else am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know," Leah answered truthfully. The only answer there seemed to be was Bella leaving; if she left, Jake would have no choice but to get over her. Though, they'd end up listening to him mourn over her then.

"Why do you care about Jake, anyway?"

"I don't," she snarled and felt the all too familiar pang in her chest. Absentmindedly, she rubbed at the spot. "I just don't care to listen to it anymore. It's bad enough being in Jared and Sam's head when they think about Kim and Emily. But at least their obsession is borderline normal if you take into account the supernatural aspect. Come on, Bella. Just do this one little thing for me, for old times' sake."

Bella scoffed, "You mean when you used to get Rachel and Rebecca to gang up on me, every summer? Like when we'd play _scalp the white girl_? I had a bald patch until the next summer from that. How about when you three lead me out to the forest and left me there after telling me about all the bears and wolves? I didn't sleep for a week. Or are you talking about the time you pushed me off the dock into the water? Maybe it was when the four of us went skinny dipping and you stole my clothes so that I had to run back to the Blacks' house naked? So, I owe you a favor?"

Leah blushed, she hadn't remembered doing all those things but most likely she did. This was going to be harder than what she thought. "Okay, I'll apologize for tormenting you when we were younger but I still refuse to apologize for what I said the other day. There was a lot of truth," at Bella's glare she toned it down some. "Fine, a little truth in what I said. So, if it's okay with you. We'd like a ride with you to the Cullens. I just want to talk to them about a possible alliance and what's going on in Seattle. After that we'll be on our way."

"Who's we," Bella asked.

At that moment, Jared stepped out from the brush and both girls burst out laughing. Jared's once russet-colored skin was now a bright orange. All he was missing was the green hair and eyebrows and he'd look exactly like an Oompa-Loompa.

"Jared, what happened to you," Bella asked.

"Leah and Kim," he grumbled as he looked down at his arms.

"I didn't think it would stain your skin, Jared. I really didn't," Leah said contritely. "It just doesn't make sense. What length the hair on our head is affects our fur but not the hair on the rest of our bodies? I forced Seth to check out my wolf's legs and underarms to make sure if I shaved it wouldn't be noticeable in wolf form. Can you imagine if it would have and I got a bikini wax?"

"Whatever, Leah. So, Bella are we doing this or what? I'd like to get home and try washing this off before anyone else sees me."

"Fine, let's go."

* * *

The three of them rode to the Cullens in Bella's old truck. Jared sat in the middle in order to keep Leah from killing Bella or vice versa. Neither of them liked each other and Jared wanted to shift himself uncomfortably but there wasn't enough room to move. Before the Cullens had returned the pack would patrol their territory and Forks. So Jared had seen the Cullens' house before.

Leah watched out the window as the made their way down the long driveway. Both sides were surrounded by large trees. The driveway was just narrow enough for one vehicle, she wondered if they had ever nearly ran into each other if one was trying to leave and another was coming home. The driveway began to widen and Leah saw as the house came into view. She had only seen it through the others' memories. It was large and ostentatious with large glass windows and a large porch on the front of the house. Off to the side and separate from the house was a five-car garage and another large building that was perhaps at one time a barn. She rolled her eyes at the display of wealth and the waste that it was. These _leeches_ didn't need to eat or go to the bathroom or sleep, so what was the point of this large house? She took several deep breaths to calm herself down.

Bella pulled the truck to a stop and the three of them got out. "Swan," Leah called softly and Bella moved to stand in-between Jared and Leah. It was part of Leah's somewhat fail safe plan; she didn't think they'd attack with Bella standing so close. She nearly started laughing when she saw Edward come rushing out, stirring up the air and demanding, "Bella, what are you doing with _these creatures_? They're dangerous."

"Hey, what's up, Eddie-boy? Is Papa Cullen home," Leah asked. "Bella and I were just talking about having a spa day. We used to have some much fun when we were younger didn't we?" Leah fought the temptation to tug on Bella's hair; she wasn't quite sure why this girl made her feel this intense need for violence.

Edward growled and Leah remembered that she had forgotten to block her thoughts. _Damn mind-raper, I didn't ask you to poke around in my head. Now are you going to get your daddy or what? _

Thankfully the rest of the Cullens had made their way outside at Edward's growl. Carlisle came to stand by Edward while the rest paired off and stood on the porch. The big Cullen took one look at the three of them and starting laughing. "What happened to you? You look like a pumpkin threw up on you."

Edward turned around and glared at the other vampire before whipping his head back around to glare at Leah and Jared. "Umm, Leah," Jared whispered.

"Yeah, I know. I'm working on it," Leah mumbled uncertainly.

"Leah, you wanted to talk to me," Carlisle asked politely.

"Yes, of course. We've come to discuss a possible _temporary_ alliance to take care of Victoria. There are still some details to be sorted out but I'd like to set up a meeting tomorrow, if you're available with the rest of the pack."

Edward continued to growl and glare in their direction. Leah looked at him and rolled her eyes before saying, "What is your problem? Do I look dumb enough to hurt Bella with you and six other vampires standing here? That's just an insult to me. Or does it bother you that I'm a girl and I'm calling the shots? Weren't you born back in the day when women existed to take care of men? I'm sorry but that isn't how the world works anymore. We can read, write, and do 'rithmetic and last time I checked we even have the right to vote. So, calm yourself down before you give yourself the equivalent of vampire hemorrhoids."

"I would need to discuss this further with my family," Carlisle started. "Obviously there are some issues that may need to be worked out as there is quite a bit of hostility."

"Of course, that's understandable. I've explained to the pack already that I won't apologize for what I've said because I do believe there is some truth to it. Though upon further reflection, there could be some benefits to us working together as much as I hate to admit it. Also, have any of you checked up on the situation in Seattle?"

"Seattle?"

"When I was still going to school, there was an overwhelming stench of vampires. Of course, I didn't know what it was at the time. It's part of the reason why I phased in the first place. There's also been multiple deaths with unusual circumstances," Leah answered and then started remembering what two classmates had told her. She remembered the smell she had noticed in the different parks and wooded areas around and in Seattle.

Edward's eyes widened at her memories and a whispered conversation happened between him and Carlisle. Leah, Jared, and Bella watched as Alice and her mate, Jasper ran off into the woods.

"Alice and Jasper are going to check things out in Seattle. If we should decide to meet with the pack, we'll notify Sam."

"Actually, there have been a few changes. Sam is no longer in charge of the pack, I am. I'm sure you can get my home number from the hospital employee list or Edward will give it to you later, right Eddie-boy? Will it be alright if Jared and I phase so we can make it home before dark? I'd hate to make Bella leave right away to bring us home."

"Of course," Carlisle answered.

"See you later, Swan. It's been fun," Leah said. Then she and Jared turned and walked away from the group, leaving five confused vampires in their wake. Jared undressed and phased first and starting running. Leah pulled off her dress, attached it to her leg and phased running after him.

_Well, I think that went well_, Leah told Jared.

_ Sure, if that's your idea of well. Now how the hell am I going to get this washed off?_

_ Kim said she'd give you a bath. I'm sure the two of you will think of something_, Leah groaned forgetting that even mentioning Kim's name was enough to get Jared's mind on the never ending movie of Kim.


	27. Keeping Your Enemies Closer

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

**AN: So I absolutely need a ton of reviews on this chapter because I need to know if I should continue what's happening at the end or not. I need you guys to let me know. :)**

* * *

Chapter 26

Keeping Your Enemies Closer

Leah wasn't surprised when she received a call late that same evening from Carlisle. Alice and Jasper had come back from Seattle and determined there was definite vampire activity there and it didn't look good. More and more people were missing or dead every day. They agreed to meet on Wednesday evening.

It was probably a good idea Carlisle had called, Leah had slept for a few hours but was due to patrol again. Seth and Embry had been doing four hour shifts and switching back and forth whereas Leah preferred just doing eight hours knowing she'd have sixteen off.

She made herself and Embry something to eat. He was going to meet her at her house for them to switch off. She figured it was the least that she could do. Neither he nor Seth had been aware of Leah's decision to have them cover patrols in order to give the rest of the pack a few days off. They hadn't complained once, even though Leah felt like complaining.

She heard the soft knock on the front door, looking at the clock it was five minutes to midnight. She opened the door and gestured for Embry to enter. He sat down at the table and starting eating what she had made.

"So, anything new out there," Leah asked.

"Nope, not a sign of anything. Are we meeting with the Cullens?"

"Yeah, tomorrow, well I guess more like tonight at seven. Do you think you can let Quil and Jake know? I'll tell Seth tomorrow. I wish Paul or Sam would be patrolling tomorrow, cause I still have to talk to them."

"Can't Jared tell them?"

"It depends. He's kinda out of commission," she remarked shrugging her shoulders.

"Why would he be out of commission?"

"I had a brilliant plan, which worked by the way. There were just some unforeseen complications. So, let's leave it at that. I suppose when Seth takes over for me I can head over to Sam's and then Paul's."

"Now you've got my curiosity. You're really not going to tell me?"

"Nope. Well, I'm out of here. Will you lock up when you're done?"

"Sure, see you later."

* * *

Leah ran patrol all night long while the residents of La Push slept. She wondered what Alice and Jasper had discovered and if any of it was connected to Victoria. They hadn't seen her for at least a week and Bella was still here. What was she up to?

Seth took over for her at eight and she decided to see Sam first. She ran in wolf form to Sam and Emily's house. The house at one time where she and Sam were going to live. Of course, it was going to be after college but still. He'd bought the house so he and Leah would have a place to live together and start a family.

Shaking her head, she phased back on the edge of the property. She pulled her tank top and shorts and walked up to the front door. She knocked loudly on the door and started smiling when she heard Sam's swearing. His footsteps were loud as he stomped his way to the door.

"This better be good," she heard him growl as he opened the door. "Leah?"

"Morning, Sam. Just thought I'd let you know, we'll be meeting with the Cullens this evening around seven. Same place as last time. I also think according to the schedule you'll be back on patrol tomorrow for the evening shift."

"Sure, Leah. Emily's going to make breakfast, do you want to come in?"

"No, thanks. I still need to tell Paul, so I'll see you this evening," she told him and then turned, walking away.

She phased into her wolf and ran over to Paul's. She phased back and walked up to his door. Knocking, she patiently waited for him to answer. "Leah," Paul greeted with his signature smirk when he opened the door. She watched as he leaned his body against the doorframe and crossed his arms against his chest. His hair was tousled from sleep and his eyes were half-closed. For just a second, she wondered if the rumors were true.

She shook her head to clear that thought. "So tonight at seven, we'll be meeting with the Cullens at the border."

"Sure, so back to normal patrols then tonight, too?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, see you then."

* * *

At a quarter to seven, the pack was assembled by the border. Unlike Sam, Leah decided they would have the meeting in human form. It showed they _trusted_ the Cullens and it would make it easier to communicate. Plus Leah hoped it would cut down on the _mind-raper_ using his skill because there would be no reason for him to.

Leah stood at the front with Jared by her side. The rest of the wolves tended to fall into place depending on who they liked more. Paul, Jake, and Sam fell into line behind Jared. Embry, Seth, and Quil fell into line behind Leah. They didn't have to wait long.

The vampires and Bella fell into line. Leah walked over and held her hand out to Carlisle. She held her breath and repressed the urge to shudder at his touch. "Carlisle," she greeted.

"Leah, it's nice to see you again," Carlisle stated returning her handshake.

Leah stepped back into line and introduced the wolves, "Jared, he's Beta. Behind him are Paul, Jake, and Sam, whom I sure you remember. Behind me are Embry, Seth, and Quil. As you can see this is the largest pack we've had in our history. The last pack was only three members. So it has been a concern to us as to why the pack is so large and if it will continue to grow."

"Of course, I understand. Do your histories have any information alluding to pack size?"

"No, but from reading the journals, I've come to wonder if it has something to do indirectly with your coven's proximity to us. You currently have seven, correct?"

"Yes, but there's eight of you."

"Well, I'm an anomaly and considering what was happening in Seattle, perhaps my change has nothing to do with here but there as I was living there just prior to my phase. Or perhaps it could be…well, it could be if Bella makes the choice, then you will stand at eight."

"Hmm, interesting theory, I'm assuming this has to do with some of the conditions that you mentioned."

"Yes, but we'll discuss those later. First, I'd like to know what Alice and Jasper discovered in Seattle and if they think it's related to Victoria."

Carlisle moved back and Alice and Jasper moved to the center. They described what they had seen in Seattle. They had witnessed vampires wantonly attacking humans with no concerns for secrecy. "If I had to guess, I'd think they were newborn vampires. Alice and I didn't want to get too close."

"Newborn," Jared questioned.

"When we're first changed the first year of our new life, we have no regard for anything other than our bloodlust. It consumes us at every moment of every day. A new vampire or newborn, requires attention and care otherwise, you risk exposure. With as many potential newborns as there were, it reminds me of the newborn wars."

"You had wars? When exactly was this," Leah asked.

Jasper went on to explain how vampires had fought for territory after the Civil War. How he had been part of training newborns to help his own creator fight for territory. Leah could feel her pack members shifting uncomfortably and Leah silenced their movements with a quiet order.

"So, do you think Victoria could have anything to do with the situation in Seattle? We haven't encountered her in any of our patrols for at least a week, which is very abnormal for her. And she never seems to try and make a straight shot through our lines. If she did and caught us off guard, she could easily make it to Bella," at Edward's scowl she remarked, "Not that we want that to happen. I just think she's playing with us."

"She has been around a while so she could very well have knowledge of newborns," Edward admitted with a frown.

"I've been keeping an eye on her and she's never made any decisions to create newborns," Alice remarked.

"But if she's been testing out our weaknesses, couldn't she have done the same thing with you guys? How do your visions work anyways, Alice," Jared asked.

"Well, I see humans and vampires well. Wolves not at all, like yesterday I didn't see Bella disappear until she decided to give you guys a ride. I guess one could say they are subjective," Alice answered with a frown.

"What if she's not making the decisions," Bella questioned. "What if she has someone making the decisions for her? You wouldn't see it would you, Alice?"

If vampires could pale, Alice would have. Edward moved over to his sister's side and whispered into her ear, so softly even with their supernatural hearing they couldn't hear what was being said.

"So, maybe she is or maybe she isn't. Either way, the remaining question is whether we should work together or not," Leah asked.

"I think it would be beneficial," Carlisle agreed after glancing at the members of his coven and seeing their nods. "If that works for your pack," he asked Leah.

"Yes," she replied, "About the conditions, I think the only condition we have is once Victoria's taken care of I'd like to revisit the treaty. I understand you are different from the vampires that we were created to hunt; at the same time I cannot allow this heritage to continue to wreak havoc among our tribe's members. My youngest brother is only fifteen and he doesn't deserve to have his life centered on protecting our tribe. Nor do any of the boys here. As long as the danger is present, all of us are stuck and unable to move on with our lives."

"Of course, I find it more than fair. Right now, what are you doing for patrols?"

"Four-hour assignments with one wolf, I'm thinking though until Victoria is taken care of we need to double up, so most likely we'll run longer ones, in order to accomplish that."

"Can I offer a suggestion," Carlisle asked and then continued at Leah's nod, "Perhaps if it is agreeable, we could help with the overnight patrols, that way you'd only need one wolf and the rest of you would be able to sleep. We don't have a need to sleep but I understand your hesitance in having us patrol your lands alone."

Leah turned and looked at Jared, who nodded slightly. She ran her gaze along the other pack members' faces. The only two that seemed to disapprove the notion were Paul and Sam. She turned back to Carlisle and replied, "That's agreeable with us. And will you be able to station someone outside of Bella's house during the night also? We can have someone do it during the afternoon or when she's not in school," she added knowing it would pacify Jake's need to make sure Bella was protected. _Stupid imprint_, she thought and then frowned when she saw Edward's raised eyebrow. _Stay out of my mind, bloodsucker._

Satisfied everything was settled, the two parties made their way back to their own territory. Reaching the deeper brush, the pack all phased except for Jared and Leah. His skin was still slightly orange but it looked more like he had put on some self-tanner. Jared reached over and grabbed her arm, "Leah, I think it went well. I'll take over your patrol tonight and then do mine at midnight. I know you haven't gotten much sleep the last few days. I'll stop by after patrol and let you know how it goes with the Cullens. For tonight we'll keep four hour patrols. The patrol schedules on your mom's computer, right?"

"Yeah, I'll look at it tomorrow and fix it up, so it will reflect the changes. Thanks, Jared." She watched as Jared turned his back to her and prepared to pull his shorts off, she turned around and waited for the shimmer of his phase. She pulled her dress over her head and closed her eyes. Jared had been right, she was exhausted and stressed. She knew being Alpha was going to be difficult but she never imagined how much work there was to it. Of course, it didn't help only three of them had been running patrols for the last couple of days.

Her eyes jerked open when she heard twig snap near her. She grabbed her dress and pulled it up to her body to shield herself from his gaze. "Jesus, Paul. What the fuck is with you? I thought everyone went home."

"They did," he answered. "It's just I noticed you looked a little tense." She watched with wary eyes as he edged closer to her. His hand reaching out to stroke the skin of her arm and she found herself incapable of holding in the moan at his slight touch. It had been forever, nearly a year since anyone had touched her besides for herself. Then she remembered the _stupid_ kiss from Jacob Black and starting leaning into Paul's touch. She pulled his face down to hers at the same time dropping her dress. Their lips meeting. _Fuck my life_, was all she could think of.

* * *

**AN: So should I continue or should Leah come to her senses? It might be just the thing to give Jake a the kick in his ass that he needs. Plus Leah's a little lonely, too. She whispered this suggestion in my ear. Review and let me know.**


	28. Rules of Screwing

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

**AN: Because of several complaints and people getting to this chap and then either calling Leah a whore or choosing to stop reading because of a decision that I as a writer made that plays into several different parts of the storyline; I am putting in another disclaimer. Yes, Paul and Leah are going to have sex. Their relationship will last exactly 3 chaps before they are outed by the pack and Leah has no choice but to face making a mistake. I understand that she has imprinted on Jake...whether he imprinted on her still remains to be seen. But he is still chasing after Bella, imagined Bella's face on Leah's naked body, and called Leah Bella's name. She is angry, he is confused, and I'm sorry but has anyone ever thought about the fact she hasn't had any intimacy with anyone for nearly a year. Right now she would be in college, dating, having fun...instead she's stuck in La Push watching her ex-fiance and friend. So if you have a problem with their relationship/sex, do me a favor, rather than no longer following...just skip to 31 (which is actually Chapter 30): My Own Personal Hell. Thank you.**

* * *

Chapter 27

Rules of Screwing

It didn't take long before Leah came to her senses. Despite the feeling of Paul's hot body pressing against her and his lips on hers, she pulled herself out of his embrace. Shivering at the loss of contact; she reached up with one hand and pushed him away from her. Bending down she grabbed her dress and pulled it over her head.

"What the fuck was that about, Paul?"

"Nothing, like I said before. You looked tense and I've found when I'm tense, there's nothing like a good fuck to relax me."

Leah rolled her eyes at his statement. Of course, Paul would think _fucking_ would solve the world's problems. "You don't even like me, Paul. You've been a dick to me since I've joined the pack and now I'm supposed to _believe_ you want to _help_ me out? What's in it for you?"

Paul shrugged his shoulders and admitted, "Nothing. I approached you because I doubt you've been laid since the whole Emily-Sam business," she scowled at his words but he continued anyway, "And I doubt you want to meet some random guy and mess around. Even if you did, you'd get a reputation a lot worse than mine. From what I've seen from Sam's memories, the sex was boring but still you have to feel somewhat frustrated. And who else could you do this with? Sam and Jared are imprinted, that takes them out of the picture. You're related to Embry and Seth. Then you have Quil and Jake, both virgins and one of which is so obsessed with the _leech lover_, he'd probably call out her name if you tried anything with him," Leah bit her lip to keep from groaning at the thought. Jake had already done it and she didn't like it the first time, so she knew she wouldn't like it if it happened again. "So, that leaves just me," he finished with a smirk.

"Again, what do you want out of this? I can't believe there's not something for you from any arrangement we make. Is this some scheme to get the council into to believing I'm the wrong choice for Alpha," she asked glaring at him.

Paul sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Leah, I may not have agreed with you at first but you've been doing a good job. You say what needs to be said and you do allow us to state our opinions and at least try to let us feel like we have some control over decisions. Jared told me what you two did yesterday and I have to say that was pretty ballsy. Sam would never have thought to do something like that, much less actually do it. Imprinting has made him into the biggest douche in the world. Don't you get sick of Emily and Kim constantly running through your thoughts when you're phased with them? Or even Jake's non-stop thoughts about Bella? It drives me insane. That shit isn't real; it's just some fake ass supernatural bullshit. Those two are just too big of pussies to fight it."

Leah thought about what Paul was telling her and he seemed truthful. Though there would need to be rules and guidelines if they decided to do this. It couldn't just be some half-assed plan because Leah didn't need any of the pack to know at this moment what she was doing. He was right, she was tense and frustrated. The stupid imprint kept trying to push her towards Jake but she wanted nothing to do with him. Jake's focus was on Bella and she _refused_ to play the third wheel. She looked up at Paul and said, "If we do this and I mean a big _if,_ there needs to be rules. I don't need the pack to lose respect for me because of this. Or think you're in this to get some type of favor or special treatment, cause it's not going to happen."

"Of course, Leah. And I don't need your brothers breathing down my neck cause I've messed with their sister. I know how protective they are of you, so I have no reason to have anyone find out. And on top of that, we all know Sam still loves you, so he'd be one of the first in line to kick my ass for even thinking about you."

"I still need to ask, why me? You haven't had any problems getting laid that I've heard of. So why me? And why now?"

"It's mutually beneficial. With the added patrols and working with the leeches protecting _Swan_, I'm not going to have enough time to devote myself to man-whoring. I get cranky when I'm not getting regular action. Your attractive, Leah and it wouldn't be a hardship on my part at all. Heck, before all this wolf business, I would have screwed you then but you're the type of girl one brings home to their mom. And that's not my style. Plus you gave me a _look_ the other day."

"A _look_? Seriously, Paul, you think because I looked at you that I want to get fucked by you," she replied rolling her eyes.

"Believe me, Leah. I know the _look_ and you don't have to say it out loud. So, are we doing this or what?"

Leah blushed at his words. She wanted to deny it but she knew exactly what look he was talking about. His nonchalant lean in the doorway with his tousled hair and trademark smirk the other day, had perked her interest. She heard enough gossip around the rez to know Paul's prowess had never been matched before. And _stupid_ Jacob Black had gotten her all worked up and then dumped a figurative bucket of ice water over her, when he called her the _bitch's_ name. Thinking back to the feel of Paul's body against hers, she felt her core moisten. It could be mutually beneficial, he was right about that. And Paul would never confuse sex and love. She may be imprinted on Jake but they weren't a couple, so it wasn't cheating. Plus Jake was so obsessed with Bella, he probably wouldn't notice if Leah _fucked_ the entire pack, excluding her brothers and him.

Paul leaned forward and touched his nose to her neck. She felt the air movement as he breathed in her scent. And unlike Jake, he knew exactly what the sweet, sugary vanilla smell was. Leah traced her fingers on the muscles of his chest and closed her eyes at the touch of his lips to her neck.

He grabbed the hem of her dress and pulled it up over her hips, reaching one hand down to stroke between her legs. She was mostly bare with just the smallest patch of hair. He slid one long finger and rubbed at her opening before thrusting it inside. She moaned at his touch and needed more contact.

Leah reached down and pulled her dress up over her head while Paul placed his hands on her butt and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and felt the bark of a tree pressing into her back. Once she was situated, he leaned down and took her right nipple into his mouth. His tongue swirling at the already hardened tip.

She needed more and by more, she wasn't talking about foreplay. It had been too long and she felt like she was on fire. "Paul," she moaned, "Stop with the bullshit and fuck me already."

Paul removed his mouth from her breast and looked at her face. Leah was flushed, her eyes half closed, and he could feel her wet heat against his abdomen. Reaching down, he pushed his shorts off his waist. He ran his hardened length against her slick folds and teased at her entrance. He watched as her eyes flared in impatience.

"Fuck me already," she growled.

Paul felt her words as if they were an order and plunged inside. She was so tight and hot, he nearly lost it. He rammed into her and felt her pussy already clenching at him. He knew she was close. He kept one arm wrapped around her to balance; they were in a precarious position at best. He used his fingers to pull at her nipples.

Leah felt as her climax approached and clung to Paul's shoulders. Her nails digging into the flesh of his back. As he thrust into her, her back slammed into the tree and she knew she'd have marks there after this but she didn't care. It was the warm, moist heat of his mouth on her nipple that sent her over the edge. She screamed in pleasure. Paul feeling her orgasm thrust a few more times and groaned as he came.

His knees felt weak and he staggered a bit. Leah noticing this, unwrapped her legs from his waist and slid down his body. As his cock slipped out, she shuddered. They both sat down on the forest floor and panted trying to catch their breath.

Leah sat there and stared at Paul. Her skin tingling and her core still throbbing. She felt as her body flushed and she felt another rush of desire through her. She glanced down at his lap and saw he was still half hard. She could definitely work with that. She moved closer to him and pushed him onto the ground and clambered on top of his body.

"Leah," he questioned.

"Shut up, Paul. I like you much better when you're not talking," she said leaning over and licking at his neck. She licked at the hollow where his collarbones met and raked her nails down his chest. It wasn't long before she felt his cock hardening. She lifted herself up and lowered onto his length. His hands gripped her hips and helped her move up and down.

She was already dripping from their earlier encounter and he felt even more of her essence dripping onto his lap. He grew harder at the intoxicating scent. Her hips slowly circled as she rode him and he could feel as he hit a sensitive spot inside her. He watched as she removed her hands from his chest and brought them to her own. She cupped her breasts and massaged them; pulling on her nipples and hardening them.

Leah had never been in control in any of her sexual encounters with Sam. He was a big fan of the missionary and in fact, Leah didn't think they'd ever done it any other way. With Paul, it was just sex and she knew it could be whatever and however she wanted it. She could feel his cock throb inside her and see his dark gaze as he watched her touch herself.

She reached one of her hands down to her core and felt where they were joined. Her hand rubbed against his cock as she lifted up. She brought her hand up to her mouth and stuck her tongue out to taste herself. Paul's growl rumbled through them as he gripped her hand and brought it to his mouth. He sucked on each finger, laving them from the tip to where the met her palm. She moaned at his ministrations and leaned over him.

Paul understood her wordless communication. She needed to be in charge but needed his help to come. He moved his hands behind her ass cheeks and lifted his knees so they were bent, changing his angle of penetration. She continue to ride him while he thrust. The moment that he felt her muscles start to quiver, he leaned up and latched onto her left nipple, sucking hard and scraping his teeth against the tip.

Leah screamed and collapsed on him. He thrust two more times and came deep inside her. Once again they were panting and sweating. She felt sticky and sore but didn't care. He had been right after all, she needed this.

* * *

Leah was the first one to come to her senses. Paul just lay there. She wiggled her way off of him and this time put on her dress before she ended up jumping him again. She wanted to do this all night and all day, fuck the rest of the world. They'd be fine without her for a while.

"So," she said as she watched Paul slowly sit up and reach for his shorts. He pulled them on and lay back down, grunting at her attempt to start a conversation and closed his eyes.

"We still haven't talked about this," she said waving her hand between the two of them.

"Hmm," was his only answer.

"It would be nice to have you respond with more than grunts. We need to discuss this," she told him poking him in the chest.

"What," he asked opening up one eye to peer at her.

"What the hell is your problem now? You wanted to do this, talked me into it and now you're being weird about it."

"I'm sorry," he said softly. "I'm just a little wore out. Yes, I know I'm generally known for stamina but this is my first time with a wolf girl. I'm tired."

"Fuck you! If you want to do this we're going to discuss this. You're not going to use the 'I'm too tired' excuse with me. You're a wolf, too. So man up, Paul or should I tell you to 'pull up your panties' like you told me?"

Paul sighed and sat up to face her. "Alright, so what's got you up in arms, Clearwater?"

"We need some guidelines. Number one, no one and I mean _no one_ can know about this. If you breathe a word to anyone or let some memory slip, I'll deny it to my dying breath. I'll even send Seth and Embry after you to defend my honor."

"Fine, what else?"

"We can _never_ do this at my place, _ever_. I can already tell I smell like you right now and vice versa. I'm assuming this type of shit saturates the air and linens and crap like that. I don't need my little brother knowing his sister's just as horny as every other guy in the pack. Number three, I'll come to you, not the other way around. If you want to see me, that's tough. I'm in charge of this."

"Done and done. Any other rules?"

"No, I think that's all. Well, I guess the last thing would be I get to choose when this ends," she said to him and then stuck her hand out from him to shake.

"Fine by me," he replied and shook her hand. "So what do you say we head back to my place? The night's still young."

She nodded and he stood still holding onto her hand and pulled her up to her feet. They both removed their clothes and attached them to their legs, phasing they ran for Paul's. Jared was on patrol but Paul was good at blocking his thoughts and since Leah had become Alpha it was even easier for her to be invisible to the others when she wished it.

* * *

It was two-thirty when Leah startled awake. She heard Paul's soft snores next to her. She thought of what they had all done since they had arrived to his place. The only room they hadn't fucked in yet was the bathroom. Just thinking about it, got her juices flowing again. She nudged Paul.

His snores stopped but he didn't wake up. She was horny and knew he'd need to leave for patrol soon but she needed sex before he left. She reached down and gripped his cock with her hand, feeling as it hardened at her touch. Leaning over she took one of his nipples between her teeth and bit down gently. He stirred slightly but didn't wake. She moved her mouth along the contours of his chest down towards his abdomen.

When she reached his cock, she licked along the tip before opening her mouth and taking him inside. It was the swirling motion of her tongue that woke Paul up. "Fuck," he growled through gritted teeth.

She pulled her mouth off him and grinned, "You need to get up, you have patrol soon."

He looked over at the clock and saw the time. "It's too early, I don't have to patrol until four."

"I know that," she said as her hand was stroking up and down. "But I want to fuck in the shower and then you're going to still need to wash my scent off before you patrol. So, I think this gives us just enough time to do that and for you to eat before you leave. Are you game," she asked arching one eyebrow and then smirking when she saw the drop of pre-cum. She bent down and licked it off, giving him a throaty, "Mmm."

"Fuck, Leah," he swore as he pushed her onto all fours. He entered her in one smooth motion. His rhythm was aggressive but it was exactly what she wanted. She reached one hand between her legs and circled at her clit. Paul grabbed at her shoulders and pushed her body back into his as he slammed into her. It wasn't long before they both came and Paul collapsed on her.

They rolled off the bed a few minutes later and padded their way to the bathroom. He turned on the water and while they waited for it to heat up, he lifted her and set her down on the bathroom counter. He kneeled down and spread her legs.

He snuffled against her center and he could smell their combined scents. He spread her folds with his fingers and reached his long tongue to stroke her from ass to clit. Leah moaned at the feel of his velvet tongue and latched one of her hands into his hair, holding him in place. He used his tongue to swirl and circle her clit and then would move down and thrust it in and out her core. When he added two fingers, her legs and belly trembled and at the feel of them curling inside her and she felt herself coming apart. Paul latched onto her clit and sucked hard while plunging his fingers inside her, stroking against the sensitive flesh. Leah came and growled, her hands reaching into his hair and pulling on it.

The bathroom was now steamy and he stood and picked her up setting her in the shower. He climbed in after her. Her arms entwined around his neck and she pulled his face down to hers meeting his lips in a fiery kiss. Leah lifted one leg and attempted to wrap it around him; he obliged her by picking her up and slamming her body into the cool tiles. She reached down with one hand and gripped his cock. His breath hissed out in reflex.

"What do you need, babe," he growled near her ear, nipping at the lobe.

"Fuck you, Paul," she retorted and gripped down tighter and made a few stroking motions before stopping.

The water ran along their already hot bodies and the steam added to its effects. Leah felt dizzy with lust. She growled at him and felt his cock swell even larger.

"Do you want me to fuck you," he crooned brushing her hand away and stroking his length against her folds. "Just tell me and I'll do it."

Leah moaned, her eyes rolling in the back of her head. She kissed his lips again, this time biting down on his lower lip. She almost started chuckling at his response, "Fuck, Leah." But he wasn't done torturing her. He pushed barely the tip inside her and then pulled out, she nearly yelled in frustration. At his laugh, she growled, "Fuck me already."

Paul thrust inside to the very hilt. As he brushed deeper inside than anyone had ever been before, Leah lost it. She had been teetering on the edge from her earlier climax. Her nails dug into his back, leaving crescent-shaped wounds. He continued to pound into her until she hit her peak again.

Paul felt as her pussy clamped down on his length for the second time. He thrust hard and fast and felt her quivering as she came a third time on a keening cry. He spilled his hot seed inside her and felt her body grow limp against him. For half a second, he thought maybe he had fucked her to death but her shuddering inhalation cured him of the idea.

She untangled her limbs from him and he gently lowered her to the shower floor. The water was growing cold but they each took turns washing up. After a final rinse, he turned the water off. Reaching out of the shower he grabbed a towel and handed it to her. Then grabbed one for himself.

They dried off in silence and headed to Paul's room. She picked up her dress in distaste. She really didn't want to put on her now soiled dress. As she stared at the dress, Paul left the room. A few minutes later, he came back carrying some clothes and handed them to her.

"They're my mom's. I don't know if they'll fit but at least they're cleaner than that," he told her pointing to her dress.

She stared at him in shock. It was as if he read her mind. Then she remembered his prowess with women. He'd been bedding girls since he was fifteen, he'd probably learned a thing or two since than besides for how to physically please them.

Leah pulled the tee-shirt over her head, it was a little tight but it would work. She pulled on the shorts and they seemed to fit alright. Paul reached down and grabbed her dress off the floor and threw it in his hamper. At her bemused expression, he shrugged his shoulders, "I'll wash it and stick it in one of the places we keep our extra clothes. That dress smells a little bit too much like you and me. Once it's washed and in the cubbies, no one will notice if it smells like my laundry. They'll just assumed its cause the clothes were stored together."

She walked out to the kitchen and towards the door. Turning she looked at him, saying, "Thanks, Paul. I'll see you later."

"Later, Leah."

* * *

She ran home not wanting to phase. Her house was quiet and dark. She hoped Seth hadn't stayed awake waiting for her to come home. Of course, luck wasn't on her side. She quietly opened the door and her heart skipped a beat at Seth's words, "Where were you, Leah?"

Leah stood there silently and tried to calm her racing heart down. Taking a breath, she answered, "I was just in the forest thinking, that's all. I was trying to decide how to redo the patrol schedules."

"Why's your hair wet then?"

Her little brother was too perceptive for his own good. So she answered as truthfully as she could. "Paul and I got into a fight and I ended up phasing, ruining my dress. Long story short, we made up or whatever and he offered to let me take a shower at his place and gave me a pair of his mom's clothes. What are you doing up anyway?"

"Well, I'm patrolling at four and I woke up around two and you weren't still home and I got worried."

Leah swallowed guiltily and then remembered she had told Paul he was patrolling; it wouldn't be good if he and Seth were in the same mind right now. At least not until Leah talked to him again. "Seth, you can go back to bed, Paul's taking your patrol and you can patrol later. So, why don't we head upstairs, 'kay," she suggested wrapping her arm around him.

Seth wrinkled his nose and baldly stated, "You stink like Paul. No offense, Leah."

She weakly laughed and walked upstairs with him. Saying good night, she crawled into bed and closed her eyes. She was exhausted but invigorated. And she had Paul to thank for that.

* * *

**AN: CS are cold showers in your future? Did it live up to your expectations for those who wanted a little Paul/Leah action? Don't forget to review.**


	29. Real Life Intrudes

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

* * *

Chapter 28

Real Life Intrudes

Leah woke up late that afternoon to the sound of Seth's voice. She rolled over and looked at her clock, 1:12 pm; she hadn't slept for more than four hours in over a week. She trudged her way to the bathroom and quickly showered. Her stomach was making its presence known and she hadn't eaten before she went to bed.

Drying off, she grabbed a clean set of clothes and walked downstairs. As she walked into the kitchen, she was greeted by her mom and brother. Her days and nights were so mixed up; she wasn't quite sure what day it was. Her confusion must have shown as her mom's next words cleared things up a bit.

"Leah, Seth was telling me about the need for some adjustments with the patrol schedule. I went and fixed the file up and created a new one to reflect the changes. Before I print out enough copies for the pack, I just want to make sure it's okay," Sue set the calendar in front of Leah and she stared down at it as her mom continued. "So six-hour patrols beginning at midnight. Midnight patrols will be one pack member and one of the Cullens. Then the rest of the patrols are two pack members for six hours. It changes things a bit and now you'll only get every eighth day off but hopefully, you'll be able to take care of Victoria sooner. If you start tonight at midnight on Friday," Sue said as she pointed to the date on the calendar. "Seth will start off the day, followed by Jake and Jared, then Quil and Sam, and finally Embry and Paul. You have tonight off and will start tomorrow at midnight. Normally I would have started with one of the other wolves off but I know that you, Seth, and Embry have been taking extra patrols to make up for the few days you missed."

Leah glanced along the schedule; she would either patrol with Paul or Seth, depending on the rotation. Seth would also patrol with Jake. Jake's other patrol partner was Jared. Jared and Quil would be matched up and when Quil didn't patrol with Jared, he'd be with Sam. Sam would patrol with Embry, also. And Embry would patrol with Paul. She groaned realizing life had become complicated through no fault of her own.

"Everything okay, Leah," Sue asked.

"Yeah, fine. I'll have to let the guys know about the changes. Maybe I'll just call a pack meeting it would be simpler and quicker."

She looked up as Seth set a plate in front of her. Murmuring thanks, she dug into her food. She hadn't realized until she started eating just how hungry she was. She realized she'd need to get a copy of the schedule to the vamps, too. That way they'd know who they were working with. She wondered if it would be helpful to discuss with the Cullens who would be best to partner up with.

After she finished her lunch, she went upstairs and pulled out her rarely used cell phone. She dialed the number to the Cullens. She waited for someone to answer and it felt as if the phone had been ringing forever. Finally, someone picked up though the voice sounded a little unsure as theyanswered, "Hello."

"Hey, this is Leah. Can I talk to Carlisle?"

"He's not in right now. Can I help you with something?"

"Sure," Leah answered hesitantly. "What time would be a good time for me to stop by and discuss the patrol schedule? I'd like to start the new schedule tonight at midnight but…well I guess I know it's going to be harder for some of us to work together than others, so I'd like to try to see if we can match everyone up to minimize conflicts."

"Huh, it makes sense. How about in two hours? Carlisle should be back from the hospital then and I can round up the rest."

"Thanks, umm…"

"Alice."

"Sure, sure. Thanks, Alice. I'll see you then," Leah said hanging up the phone. She opened her phone and dialed Jared's number. She'd have him come with her.

"Hello," she heard Kim's sleepy voice greet.

"Kim, put Jared on." She heard Kim and Jared talking in the background and finally Jared's rough, "Yeah, Leah."

"Jared, I need you to come with me to the Cullens in two hours. My mom worked on the new patrol schedule and I want to go over it with the Cullens. After that I'd like to call a pack meeting so everyone has the new schedule."

"Sure, I'll meet you at your place around three-thirty. Goodbye," he told her as he hung up.

* * *

Leah worked on her online courses for a bit, it was the last week of class and she was glad she took the summer off. Hopefully by next fall they will have taken care of Victoria and life could get back to normal. At exactly three-thirty, she heard Jared's knock at the door. She went and used the computer in her brother's room and printed off several copies of the patrol schedule. She'd give one to the Cullens and the rest would be for the pack. Grabbing two of the schedules she headed downstairs.

"Hey, you ready to go?"

"Yeah, they know we're coming, right? I'd hate to become vampire feed."

"Of course, I called them earlier. How did it go last night? You never came by."

"I did. You were passed out to the world. Seth tried to wake you up but you wouldn't. I was beat so I went home. He mentioned you and Paul got into it, everything okay?"

Leah felt her cheeks heating and looked away to get back her composure. "Yeah, everything's worked out. Sorry, I didn't wake up but I take it everything went good?"

"Yeah, I patrolled with Emmett, you know the big one. He's not so bad, I guess for a vampire."

They walked outside and each moved to separate areas of the forest to change. Leah secured both her outfit and folded-up patrol schedules to her leg before phasing. She felt the shimmer of Jared's phase and they ran in silence to the Cullens.

Reaching the edge of the forest that surrounded the Cullens' property, they phased back. Jared phased first and pulled his shorts on and started making his way towards the house. Leah then phased and pulled on her tee-shirt and shorts. She grabbed the folded papers from her leg and jogged to meet up with Jared. They were walking up the stairs to the front door when it opened, revealing Carlisle.

"Leah, Jared, nice to see you again. Won't you come in?"

Both their noses wrinkled from the sugary bleach smell and as if anticipating such a reaction, Esme moved towards Carlisle and told them, "We've opened the windows in the house, hopefully it will help some. I just thought you'd like to be comfortable while we talk."

Leah looked at Jared and he shrugged his shoulders. "Sure, we'll come in," Leah answered. They were led into the house and both tried to maintain their poker faces at the obvious signs of wealth surrounding them. The inside of the house was decorated in a modern fashion with clean lines and white walls that were accentuated with bold colors. They followed them into a living room which had several white leather sofas and chairs with a large fireplace as the focal point on one wall. Leah bit her lip to keep from snorting; they didn't need a fireplace much less the furniture. It was all part of their scheme to _appear_ human. She glanced up when she heard one of them hissing. She quickly realized it was Edward and locked down her thoughts but not before telling him, _If you don't want to be offended by my __**personal**__ thoughts, I'll remind you once again to stay out of my head!_

She and Jared took a seat on one of the sofas, while the rest of the vampires either sat or stood near them. She glanced around the room and saw Bella sitting in one of the chairs. Leah couldn't stop herself from rolling her eyes. It seemed _Swan_ was going to be a big part of her life for the time being, whether she liked it or not.

"My mom worked on the patrol schedule while I was sleeping this morning. She's been in her element since the council told her she could _organize_ us. I just go along with it," Leah told them. "So far the schedules have worked well. Prior to the new changes, we rotated through six shifts every six days, followed by two days off. With the new changes, it will be four shifts and it takes seven days to rotate, followed by one day off." She handed Carlisle a copy of the schedule.

"Do you have any idea who might work best together with each of us," Carlisle asked.

"Obviously there are a few known conflicts, first one is Edward. There's no way Jake should patrol with him. His mind-reading and Jake's constant thoughts drive me insane along with the rest of the pack. I guess most of us would prefer not to patrol with Edward," she glanced at him and shrugged her shoulders. "The pack mind barely allows for privacy, so I think the best options would be either Jared or Sam to be paired with Edward."

"Why me," Jared asked.

"Simple, you and Sam are the only imprinted ones. Your thoughts are always on your imprints meaning chances are Edward's not going to _want_ to be in your minds."

"I guess," Jared huffed.

"Any other conflicts you can think of, Leah?"

"Not really. Well, I guess whoever patrols with Quil needs to be responsible and mature. He's easily distracted by squirrels, his tail, etc. I'm sure you understand what I'm getting at. Longer patrols will make it more difficult for him to focus."

"Alright, so no Emmett and probably not Rosalie. How about Esme or myself?"

"Sure. Seth's young but does pretty well. Paul's a bit of a hothead. Did he do okay with you today, Emmett?"

"Yeah, it was fine. No problems," Emmett answered.

"Embry's probably the calmest out of all of us, so there shouldn't be any big conflicts. I'm fine with just about anyone, I guess."

The Cullens took a few minutes to discuss everything and came up with a plan. Carlisle turned back to Jared and Leah, "How does this sound, Edward and Sam will be paired up. Emmett's volunteered to do two shifts each rotation, so Paul and Jared with him. You and Rosalie, Seth and Jasper, Esme and Quil, Alice and Jake, and finally Embry and me."

Leah looked at Jared and he nodded. "That sounds fine. If we need to make adjustments we'll address it them as they come. For now, those of us doing midnight patrols will meet whoever's patrolling that night where we've been meeting. Most likely whoever you're assigned with will need to be accustomed to your scent. In fact, we'll have to share that info in the pack mind at some point to make sure when we take down Victoria we don't take out the wrong vamp."

"Does anyone have anything else that should be addressed," Carlisle asked looking to the members of his coven. At their negative affirmations, he turned back to Leah and Jared, "Thank you for giving us an opportunity to work together. Bella is a priority to our family and the sooner we can take care of Victoria, the sooner Bella will be safe."

Leah and Jared nodded, both too afraid to speak actual words. They wouldn't be in the situation if it wasn't for Bella and her supernatural following. "That copy is yours to keep. Jasper, I'll let Seth know that you'll be working with him tonight. If there's any problems let me know."

Leah and Jared walked towards the front door and let themselves out. They both walked to the tree line and phased. Embry was patrolling, so Leah asked him to stop by her house and get Seth and also Jake telling him they were going to meet at Sam's.

_Embry, make sure Seth brings copies of the new patrol schedule. Jared, you want to get Quil and I'll stop by Paul's? Sam will figure out we're having a meeting when we show up._

_ Sure, Leah_ Embry answered and they watched as he headed for Jake's house first.

_Alright, Leah. I'll get Quil and meet you at Sam's._

_ Sounds good. Thanks, Jared._

_ You're welcome._

Leah made her way to Paul's and phased back in the woods. She pulled on her shirt and shorts. She was grateful she had tonight off. She still felt exhausted and didn't think she'd be able to run a six hour patrol until she got one more decent nights' sleep.

She knocked on Paul's door and he answered, "Didn't think I'd see you here this soon. What's up, Leah?"

"Can I come in for a minute, we need to talk and then we have to get over to Sam's for a pack meeting."

"Sure," he answered stepping to the side to let her in.

"Just so you know, if anyone asks you were a dick last night and we argued or some shit like that," she told him. Paul responded with a raised eyebrow. She sighed, "I fucked up and you weren't supposed to patrol until later and Seth was up when I got home. Little freak's too smart for his own good. The only thing I could think of was that I phased and wrecked my clothes and took a shower here."

Paul laughed and she growled in response. "That's the best you could think of? We'll just have to keep a clean pair of your clothes handy and next time use the blow dryer."

"You're an ass," she said punching him in the shoulder. "Let's go, I'm sure Embry and Jared have rounded up the others."

* * *

Sam was not happy about his evening with Emily being interrupted. Leah was tempted to tell him to _shove it_ but knowing Sam was going to have to patrol with the _mind-raper_ was the best revenge she could come up with. So instead, she grinned at his frustration and knew it wouldn't be long before he'd have even more to complain about.

"Sorry, that I've interrupted everyone's evening but my mom worked on a new patrol schedule. Jared and I met with the Cullens earlier and we've figured out how best to work together with them. We've devised some partnerships that we hope will minimize any potential conflicts. If you are on midnight patrol, you'll need to meet your partner at the same place we've been meeting. The first time or two of patrols, it would be best to familiarize yourself with their scent. I'm thinking we may need a meeting in the next day or two with all of them so we can be familiar with all of them. If we should happen to come upon Victoria or any newborns, we wouldn't want to accidently harm one of the Cullens."

Jake snorted at her speech and muttered, "Maybe some of you don't want to harm them." Leah glared at Jake and he turned away.

"Right now, I don't care what everyone's personal feelings are on the Cullens. I'm not overly excited about this alliance but we need to do what is best for the pack and the tribe…and sadly enough Bella. The sooner we take care of Victoria, the sooner our lives will get back to some semblance of normalcy. So, keep your comments to yourself," she finished looking pointedly at Jake. _Selfish brat_ she thought. Jake was part of the reason why they were doing this. Him and his obsession with Bella.

Jared and Leah explained which vampire each wolf would patrol with who on the midnight shifts. Jared brought up if anyone needed to change and take a midnight patrol they were responsible to let the Cullens know, unless they were okay patrolling with whoever was going to be on that day. Finally, they both stressed that in order for this to work, they needed to work as a team with the Cullens.

"Any questions or concerns," Leah asked. Everyone shook their heads. "Alright, well Jared and I have nothing further. I'll try to set up another meeting with the Cullens on Sunday."

* * *

**AN: See Leah can be both responsible as Alpha and have fun. Don't forget to review! :)**


	30. An Alpha's Job is Never Done

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

**AN: This chapter is hot and long. I wanted two things to happen in it and neither could just be written in a few words. Enjoy! Also thank you Wolfy and Fainting Maid for your reviews. Don't forget to review! :)**

* * *

Chapter 29

An Alpha's Job is Never Done

The first day of the modified patrols seemed to go well. The following day Leah got up and met up with Embry and Paul to take over patrol at midnight. There had been no sign of Victoria or any other vampires. It was frustrating as Leah wanted to tear into something. She ran to the border and met up with Rosalie. Phasing back she pulled her dress on and greeted her. Rosalie was quite beautiful for a _leech_ Leah supposed but the scowl on Rosalie's face made Leah chuckle.

"What are you laughing about, dog," Rosalie sneered.

"Nothing," Leah answered. "I just see why Carlisle put us together. You can't stand us and I can't stand you guys. It's a match made in hell. You do know my first thought was to turn Bella over to Victoria; it would have solved this conflict a lot faster. Of course, I was outvoted."

Rosalie looked at Leah and searched her face wondering whether she was being truthful or not. "You don't like Bella," she asked. "But yet you're willing to risk your life to protect her?"

"There are many things I haven't been able to make a choice about recently. It sucks but," Leah shrugged her shoulders, "I'm trying to fight the battles either I know I can win or are at least worth my time."

Rosalie smiled at her and replied, "I've always thought Edward was stupid for becoming involved with Bella and it pisses me off how she can have anything in the world and she wants this," she said gesturing to herself. "I never wanted this and I wish my life was different. But to choose this, is insane."

"It's been well established that Bella doesn't know what's good for her. At least when this is all said and done, I won't be stuck with her forever," Leah said returning Rosalie's smile.

"I think we'll get along just fine. You can call me, Rose."

* * *

The patrol with Rose went fine. Leah phased back several times to explain different things to Rose about their patrols and their signal howls. Rose promised she'd share the information with her family as Leah worried the guys hadn't mentioned much.

At six she said goodbye to Rose and passed off patrolling to Seth and Jake. She tried to phase back quickly enough but she should have realized she'd never be able to prevent herself from seeing Jake's inner monologue and fantasies about Bella. His newest obsession was about him kissing Bella. And from the tone of his memories, it seemed to be more truth than fiction.

She couldn't contain her growl, _Jake, I hope you don't plan on spending the next six hours mooning over her. I doubt Seth cares to see your pathetic attempts at a relationship. _

_ Shut up, Leah. None of us bitch at you remembering things about Sam._

She rolled her eyes in disgust. _I haven't done that in weeks and the difference is we __**were**__ in a relationship for over two years before he left me for Emily. It's kinda hard to let those feelings or memories go away. And I certainly don't find myself bringing it up to you every day._

_ Come on, guys. Don't fight_, Seth pleaded.

_Whatever. I'm home. I'll talk to you later. If I'm not here when you get home, Seth, please don't throw a fit. I'm old enough to do what I want and I can protect myself._

Leah phased back and pulled her dress over her head. Her mom's car was gone so Leah assumed she had a shift at the hospital. She debated on taking a shower and relaxing in front of the TV but the tension remained in her body. She ran upstairs and grabbed a clean pair of shorts and a tank top. She found herself running over to Paul's. It was still early and he hadn't probably had much time to sleep but today was his day off and she had at least seven hours to kill before her family got suspicious.

He'd shown her where he kept his spare key so she unlocked the door and let herself in. Walking into his small kitchen, she could still smell their combined scents from the other day. She'd have to remind him to open his windows or something when she was over. Better yet, he just shouldn't have any company over, _ever_.

She silently crept into his bedroom and found him sleeping soundly. One arm was thrown up over his head while the other rested on his flat stomach. A corner of the sheet covered his groin. She licked her lips as memories saturated her brain. She reached down and pulled her dress off. She crawled into his bed and he jerked awake.

Paul looked over at her sleepily and said, "Hey, Leah, you just get done with patrol? How was blondie?"

She shrugged not wanting to discuss patrol or anything pack related. What was between them had nothing to do with the pack. It was simply about relieving some tension and satisfying their needs.

"Oh, not into talking this morning, are you? What did you tell me last time, something about you liking me better when I'm not talking," he asked her grinning madly.

She nodded her head. "Alright, then come here," he told her. "We don't need words for this."

She moved her body on top of his. Her core was wet and throbbing in anticipation. Her wolf hadn't been pleased at first with her and Paul's dealings but now she'd seemed to calm down. Her wolf knew Paul wasn't their mate but understood that Leah the human still needed some satisfaction.

She rubbed herself against his already hard cock. She moaned at the contact of his fingers reaching down to stroke at her. He knew exactly how to get her worked up. She lifted up as he wrapped a hand around his cock so she could lower herself onto him.

Leah lowered herself slowly, enjoying as his breath hissed out. His calloused hands travelled from her hips up her waist and finally to her breasts which he starting massaging. She leaned back further and changed the angle of penetration, balancing herself with her hands behind her on his thighs. She made a rocking motion and he felt as he hit a spot inside that had her trembling.

"Leah, please," he moaned grabbing her hips and attempting to turn them over. She nodded in agreement despite her wolf's irritation at not being in control. She lay on her back as he adjusted so he kneeled between her thighs and he lifted one of her legs up, placing it on his chest. She wrapped her other leg around his waist, holding him to her.

Paul plunged into her and then pulled nearly completely out, teasing her. He knew instinctively that Leah's wolf didn't agree with her submitting to him, so he needed to make sure they were both pleased because an angry she-wolf was not what he wanted. He found a rhythm she liked and stuck to it. Her back arched towards him as she tried to match his thrusts.

They were both sweating and panting, the heat of two wolves was too much for the small room. Paul watched as a bead of sweat dripped down between her breasts. He moved her leg that was on his shoulder and reached underneath her upper back, pulling her body towards him. He leaned down and stuck his tongue out licking at the drop, tasting the saltiness of her skin.

Leah's nails dug into the skin of her biceps. She growled at the swirling motions of his tongue on her chest. His thrusts increased in force and speed until he pushed her over the edge. Leah climaxed and he followed moments later.

Paul slid out of her and lay down on the bed. It felt as though it was one hundred degrees in the room. He tried to remember if his parents had ever bought a fan, if not, it was going to be his next purchase. As they lay there, both their stomachs growled loudly and they both burst out laughing.

"We're going to need to remember to eat before this," she remarked as she looked over at him.

"Yeah, probably a good idea. I don't know what I have here but why don't we go see?"

She nodded and rolled off his bed, pulling on her clothes. Paul climbed out of bed and pulled on a pair of shorts. They walked out to the kitchen and he searched the cupboards while she took a look in the fridge.

He found some noodles and spaghetti sauce and she found some lettuce and ground beef. They made a breakfast of spaghetti and salad. While they ate, they conversed about patrols.

"Are you really okay patrolling with Emmett," she asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"I don't know. It's just between you and Jake, I worry about you guys fighting with them. Even though we're supposed to be working together. I'm glad Carlisle put Alice and Jake together, she's a twit and just as obsessed about Bella as he is," she scowled.

"What he'd do now," he asked noticing her expression.

"Same thing he does every day. He and Seth took over this morning and I got treated to Bella in 3D. He kissed her the other day, so it's all he can think about," she told him with a shudder.

"You're kidding," he laughed. "I thought for sure he was going to die before he touched a girl."

"No, I'm not. Then she hurt her hand, punching him in the face."

"Classic. So where's your other brother today?"

She shrugged. "Patrol went okay last night, didn't it?"

"Yep, well he did threaten me telling me to leave you alone and stop being an ass. But I think it was more a conversation Seth had with him. He let some of it slip before he locked it down. I told him we'd worked it out and I was going to be _nice_ from now on," he finished waggling his eyebrows at her.

Leah smacked his arm. "You're such a pig. You promise you're going to play nice with Emmett tonight?"

Paul nodded. He grabbed their plates and brought them to sink and washed them. For a guy, Leah was surprised how clean his place was. Though she supposed with all the different _traffic_ he probably ensured it was always neat.

Paul dug into the entryway closet and found the fan his parents had bought. At Leah's look, he replied, "I don't think getting heat stroke is a good way to keep things quiet. It was hot earlier in more than one way."

* * *

They ended up watching TV for a while before Leah turned to him and pulled the remote out of his hand. She straddled his lap and while she reached a hand down to the waistband of his shorts. He lifted his hips up and pulled them down then reached for the hem of her dress. She lifted her arms up so he could pull it over her head.

He leaned forward and sucked at the flesh of her neck while she grinded against him. His fingers lightly pinched and pulled on her nipples. Leah's fingers tangled in his hair and pulled him closer to her. His hot lips and breath continued its trail down to her breasts.

Paul groaned as he felt his hardness rub against her moist heat. His hands stroked down her back and cupped her ass. Leah moaned from the friction of them rubbing against each other. She felt liquid ooze from her as she breathed out in breathy pants. The heat, friction, and added moisture along with his mouth sucking on her nipple were all too much. Her hands tightened in his hair and she pulled his head up. Her lips meeting his in a bruising kiss as she came.

She was possibly going to be the death of him. While she was still riding out her high, he lifted her hips up and positioned himself. Her walls rhythmically squeezing as she took him inside. He helped her ride him as her movements were jerky and uncoordinated at first. Soon she was slamming against him in a rhythm that had them both groaning.

Leah's teeth nipped at his neck and jaw line. His hands held her firm against him guiding her. She pulled on his shoulders so he sat up more changing the angle. His cock rubbing against her already sensitive flesh; another gush of moisture released from her core as it clamped down hard and she screamed as she came and Paul following moments later.

They were once again sweaty and sticky and sat there catching their breath. Leah was the first to come to awareness, "What time is it," she asked as she pulled herself out of his arms and climbed off his lap.

Paul grabbed the TV remote and hit the menu button, "12:30," he answered.

"I should get going. I told Seth not be to a freak if I wasn't home but he doesn't always listen to me. I can just see him rounding up Embry to figure out what's going on."

"Shower," he asked.

"Sure, I even remembered to bring clean clothes," she told him laughing.

* * *

They took a long, hot shower that lead to some interesting acrobatics. Leah knew once again a good nights' sleep was in her future. She was getting dressed in Paul's room when they heard the knock at the door. Her eyes widened and she hissed, "You better hope that's not one of my brothers."

He rolled his eyes at her and walked to the front door. He opened it and stepped outside to greet his guest. "Oh, hey, Jared. What's up?"

Jared looked at Paul strangely but didn't reply. "Sorry, man, I had company over earlier. The place is kinda a mess."

Jared shook his head and asked, "Have you seen Leah? I tried calling her phone but she's not answering and when I stopped by her house, Seth said she wasn't in."

"Nope, can't say I have. She's probably hiding out somewhere bitching and moaning about her life," he said smiling.

"Oh, well. I guess I'll head back and tell Seth that we'll switch. Kim's family has some dinner tomorrow afternoon so I needed to switch with someone. I thought I'd ask Leah first but if she's not around then that's too bad."

"Yeah, you snooze, you lose. See you tomorrow?"

"Sure."

Paul watched as Jared walked away. After several minutes he turned and went back into the house. Leah was standing there in the kitchen. "You heard," he asked.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to run to the beach and go for a swim. I'll see you later."

* * *

The next morning, Leah was patrolling with Jared. He was even twitchier and more obsessive about Kim than usual. She couldn't take it anymore and finally snapped at him.

_ What the hell is your problem, Jared? It's only a few hours away. You act like you haven't seen her for days._

_ I don't know. I think it's the change in routine or something. My wolf's anxious and doesn't want to be away from her. To top it off, I can't keep my hands off of her when I'm around her. She probably thinks I'm a sex addict or something._

_ Thanks for the info_, she replied rolling her eyes._ I had been hoping today would be the day we could braid each other's hair and talk about our sex lives._

_ Leah, you don't understand it. The pull is unbelievably strong. I thought it would ease up a bit at some point but it just seems to get worse._

At his words, Leah saw red. Oh, she all too well understood the _pull_ but it didn't mean she was going to give in without a fight. She was her own person and there were some things she was willing to give in to for her wolf but not everything. She thought back to what she had read in the journals and wondering if Jared had marked Kim yet.

_Jared, I'll forgive you for your last statement if you answer one question._

_ Sure._

_ You've marked her, haven't you? That should help with the pull_, she told him matter-a-factly.

_ Huh? What do you mean, marked her?_ Jared's thoughts were jumbled and confused. Leah suddenly realized he knew _nothing_ about it. Now she was well and truly pissed. She howled calling the others. She didn't give a fuck what they were doing she wanted answers. She headed towards the meeting place between the borders and gave another series of short howls. During her one patrol with Rose, she'd discussed how she'd notify them if they were needed but it was due to something other than vampires.

_Fucking Sam Uley_, she cursed. Soon enough she and Jared had reached the meeting point and the rest of the pack had phased in.

_ What's up guys_, Embry asked.

_We'll discuss it when you get here. You've all got five minutes or there will be hell to pay_, she demanded.

Leah phased back pulling on her clothes. She paced back and forth along the border, muttering to herself. She was going to _kill_ him it was that simple. What the hell was he thinking? She heard the whoosh of air as the Cullens gathered. Carlisle went to greet her but the look on her face clearly told him not to.

The pack slowly gathered and phased back. A few of them were nervously moving around, she stopped their movements with a look. Seth was the only one brave enough to speak, "Umm, Leah, why are we here?"

"Shut up, Seth. I'm trying to think of why I shouldn't kill Sam right now. So far I haven't come up with a good enough reason why, so maybe you want to tell me why I shouldn't, Sam," she sneered in his direction.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Leah. What do you want me to say?"

"I want you to tell me, you didn't withhold information from the pack. But I don't think you can and I'm still trying to figure out why." She turned her gaze towards Edward stating, "I normally wouldn't ask you to do this but I am now. I want to know exactly what's going on in his mind."

No one spoke. The only evidence that Edward was going to doing what Leah asked was a slight nod of his head. She turned her attention back to Sam and stared him down. His behavior was jumpy and his eyes shifted from hers to look nervously at the ground. "What, Leah?"

"Did you _neglect _to tell them everything about imprinting?"

"No, why would you say that," he asked. Leah turned and looked at Edward and he shook his head.

"Why are you lying about it? I thought yours and Jared's constant thoughts about your imprints were normal but the more time I spend with you, I realize it's not. It wasn't until I started reading the journals I realized something was up. So I'll give you one more chance to answer."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Leah. I can't believe you feel the need to call the Cullens for some stupid bullshit," he growled.

"Fuck you, Sam. It's not bullshit when it messes with the pack. I'll give you one hint, _marking_."

Sam paled but wouldn't answer. Edward's soft voice broke through her cool stance as he said, "I don't think you want to know, Leah."

Leah stalked over to him, "You asshole," she screamed and slapping his face, her hand leaving a vicious red mark. "I wouldn't do that with you ever again. I don't care if it would save the entire tribe, my family from death. I wouldn't." Sam flinched at her words.

She walked away from him and back to where the Cullens stood. She looked at Carlisle, "I'm sorry I've involved you in this. I only needed Edward but wolf calls aren't very selective. I've got this from here."

"Are you sure there's nothing we can do, Leah," Carlisle asked gently.

"No, this is a pack matter. I don't enjoy being in _his _thoughts as he tends to use them as a weapon so it was better to do this in human form. There's only so many times you need to see your ex and your cousin going at it before you want to gouge your eyes out."

"Alright," Carlisle replied. "I'll see you tonight, Embry."

"Sure," Embry answered.

The Cullens left just as quickly as they had arrived. Leah turned and faced the pack. No one would look at her and fury was rolling off of her in waves. She took a deep breath and started, "Are you so arrogant that you would put their lives at risk," she asked Sam gesturing to the rest of the pack. "Do they mean nothing to you? Or is it because you have _Emily_ it doesn't matter what happens to them? She's your only priority?"

"No," he answered softly. "If it came down to it an Alpha order would work."

"No, it wouldn't. Don't lie about it. You can't directly order anyone to stay away from their imprint; it's practically the second rule of imprinting. It causes intense pain to the wolf to be separated from their imprint."

Sam snorted and glared at her, "You have no idea what it feels like. So don't try to act like you do."

"Fuck off, Sam. I don't need to _experience_ it to know it. Do you realize how painful you have made this for Jared? I thank the gods no one else has imprinted yet because I can't imagine dealing with more than one. And you have your own sick reasons for not doing it."

"What does this have to do with me," Jared asked quietly.

"Everything and it could affect any of us," Leah answered looking at Jared. "The journals discuss imprinting in detail. Particularly Ephraim's. The hardest part for the men was their intense feelings towards their imprints. Prior pack information was handed down through stories and not written down; much of the information was lost. They felt uncomfortable when intimate moments would slip. Ephraim's wolf demanded he mark their imprint and he found once she was marked, it made it easier to concentrate. His imprint bond was strengthened and the intense feelings were soothed so the wolf didn't become anxious when separated. The imprintee could _feel_ the bond, thus calming her down, too."

"That's what you meant by marking," Jared surmised.

"Yes," she sighed. "The wolf chooses the imprint but it's up to the man to cement the bond. I don't know if an imprint can be fought but the fact the imprint is not complete until the marking, gives some credence there is a choice."

"You're forgetting one thing, Leah. It increases fertility. Do you really think Jared needs a bunch of kids running around?"

"Are you a moron, Sam? It's the twenty-first century. There's something called birth control. Obviously, marking does affect fertility because the imprint is finalized but I don't think contraception was wildly used in the 1930's," she supplied rolling her eyes.

"Umm, Leah," Quil asked, "What is marking exactly?"

Leah blushed and looked to the sky. She didn't care to explain to her brothers about marking. She knew she couldn't trust Sam to do this and nearly every other pack member was looking at her confused. Her eyes met Paul's and he was smirking.

"Paul, I think you understand the concept," she asked and at his nod continued. "I'll let you explain it to them. I don't care to have this conversation with my brothers and I can't trust Sam to tell you guys either." She turned and looked at Jared, "I'm sure after Paul explains it, I can trust you to do what needs to be done. It should be just fine, don't be a pussy about it, alright." Lastly she looked at Sam and glared at him one final time before threatening, "You better take care of it, too. You've got two days and if I find out you haven't, I'll order someone else to do it. I don't know what it will do to your imprint with her but I don't care. I'll do it myself, if they're too squeamish about it. Understand?"

Leah turned on her heel and phased ruining her clothes. She headed off to make the rounds and hoped Paul understood what it was. He seemed to be the only one that would get it. Jared was halfway there and Sam knew but the rest of them looked like she was speaking Latin to them.

* * *

Once Leah left, Paul turned and looked at the pack. Sam was pissed. Jared looked like he was going to pass out. The rest, all virgins, had no idea what was going on. He was pretty sure he understood what Leah was trying to get at. He knew enough about wolf behavior to know that wolves, particularly males would mark females in a show of dominance. It made sense there would be a need for an imprint to be marked. Their wolves played a big part in their lives and if selecting a mate was part of that, then this was something else needed to be done.

He cleared his throat, "So, marking. Once you've imprinted and done the deed," noticing Seth's blank look, he rephrased, "Once you and your imprint have had sex that's just part of completing the bond." He turned and looked at Jared.

"Yeah, the imprint pulls you towards the person but it's more a nagging pull that's uncomfortable. Your wolf will feel anxious and restless when you're away from them," Jared started. He shifted slightly, "Once you've had sex, the bond strengthens and the pull remains but it's not as intense. It just creates other intense feelings, like protection, love, desire, etc. It makes it easier to be away for longer periods of time. Before, my wolf would get irritated at six or eight hours, now I don't usually feel it until a little over a day or so. Well, I guess except for recently, it's been worse again."

"Okay, so that's the first part of it, the _claiming_ I believe is what the ancestors called it," Paul continued. "Then is the _marking_ which is when you claim your imprint fully. It will be more the wolf than you doing it but the purpose is simply to show dominance over your mate, like a wolf would do in the wild. So, during sex, you'll bite your imprint thus showing the wolf you accept your mate and your mate accepts you."

Jake and Embry cringed while Seth was embarrassed and Quil, who knows what was going through his head as he was more focused on a squirrel eating a nut on an overturned tree. Embry blushed asking, "Wouldn't it hurt them?"

Paul chuckled, "Not if you do your job right. You'd explain it to them beforehand and they'd probably want it just as much as you wanted to do it. I'm guessing by Leah's statements it must help with the anxiety being away from your imprint and allow you to focus on whatever task you are on. I can understand with the need to protect your imprint, others might come secondary so it makes sense you do it. Also, if it helps control slip-ups," he replied shrugging his shoulders, "I'm sure most of you wouldn't want to share your imprint with the pack. Any other questions cause I'm tired and would like to get some sleep before patrol tomorrow?"

At the shake of everyone's heads, he turned to leave. Just before he got to the tree line, he turned around, "Oh, yeah and don't forget to wrap it up or make sure she's on something before you do it. The last thing any of you need is mini-you's running around." Paul phased and ran for home. And the rest of the pack followed after him.


	31. My Own Personal Hell

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

**AN: Another chapter! We're entering the end of Eclipse. I'm so excited I've already had 100 more reviews than my first fic. So keep them coming! :)**

* * *

Chapter 30

My Own Personal Hell

That evening when Leah saw her brothers again, neither could look her in the eyes. Sue had made fried fish and sides as she had invited Embry over to have supper with them. The silence at the table was unnerving and Sue couldn't contain her curiosity any longer.

"What's going on," she asked looking from one face to another. Both Embry and Seth blushed and stared down at their plates. Leah scowled at her mom before saying, "Just leave it alone. I am officially the worst sister ever, okay. I had to have Paul explain some things to the guys today. Things Sam didn't think were necessary, alright. By the way, you should maybe have the talk with Seth just to make sure he understands about," she shuddered as she said, _"protection_."

"Good God, Leah, he's fifteen! What the hell are you doing?"

"Mom, he could meet his _soul mate _any day and shit happens so don't blame me when your baby's raising a baby." Both Embry and Seth blushed even redder. "Tell Tiffany, too while you're at it. Too bad dad's not here for this it'd be the perfect punishment…hey that's an idea, Old Quil and Billy have to talk to Quil and Jake, so send them all over to the Black's. They can run the _Sex Ed for Wolves_ classes," she remarked with a laugh.

Sue nearly choked on her water. She didn't even want to know what had happened earlier. She knew she wasn't going to leave this to Old Quil or Billy; she didn't think protection was very popular in Old Quil's day and Billy, well he was a man. For all she knew he'd have the boys believing the crap that 'pulling out' was a method of birth control. Then the tribe would be overrun with teenage fathers who fought vampires in their spare time.

* * *

The next morning Leah was up early to do morning patrol with Paul, she hadn't seen any of the pack except her brothers since the _talk_. They both phased in at relatively the same time and began running the perimeter. Embry headed home, letting them know there had been no signs overnight.

After they made their first few loops, they met up. Having not seen anything they phased back. Leah wanted to find out what happened after she left. She slipped her dress on and walked over to Paul.

"So, you explained it? I was hoping you understood what I was trying to get at," she said.

"Yeah, I remembered some class project from freshman year about wolves, so I figured it was the same thing. Just like…well, you like to be in control. I'm assuming it's an Alpha thing and _he_ recognizes it," he replied shrugging his shoulders.

"You think Jared will do it? I really don't feel like following up to ask to see the mark or anything."

"I think so, he complained a few times before you joined the pack about being imprinted. Not that he doesn't care about Kim or whatever but more how twitchy his wolf was. Now Sam, I don't know. I'd bring it up to the council. He's known this entire time and hasn't, so I don't think you telling him to do will make him," he told her frowning. "You wouldn't really make one of us do it, would you? I don't think I can survive on muffins for the rest of my life."

Leah chuckled, "No, I wouldn't. There are only a few punishments available to me and him having to eat her _muffins_ for the rest of his life is one of them."

"What do you think Edward heard?"

She shrugged, "Not sure but I'm sure it had to do something with me fucking him. Whether he was thinking he could mark me or just have me on the side, who knows. He's fucking crazy to think I'd want him after what he did. Are all of you stupid like that?"

Paul nodded and moved closer to her, "I think all this talking's got you tense again." He reached for her and pulled her closer to him. Leaning down he touched his lips to hers, kissing her softly. His lips trailed down her neck and he licked at her collarbone causing her to moan.

"Seth's going to be taking over for us at noon," she told him protesting.

"So, we'll go for a swim after. Leah, you know the forest gets you hot," he said as he reached a hand underneath her dress and slide between her wet folds. Her arms wrapping around his neck was all the further encouragement he needed. He pushed his shorts off his hips and lifted her up entering her in one smooth motion. Her legs wrapped around his waist. Needing to get into a better position, he walked with her a few more feet so that she was once again pressed against a tree.

Paul decided he _loved_ the forest. There were so many options available. Once he had Leah secure, he began thrusting. Her head was thrown back as she panted. Her slick wetness gripping him tightly; he needed to feel her skin against his. He pawed at her dress and together they had it whipped over her head and thrown on the forest floor in no time.

"Fuck," she swore as his tongue swirled around her taut nipple. Her back scraped against the tree but this only added to her pleasure. She was close when they were both startled by a wolf's howling. Paul stopped and they both listened as they heard a second howl join the first.

"That's Seth and Jake, I think," he answered. He looked down at her and started to pull out.

"Jesus, Paul, just fucking finish. I don't care if the forest is on fire, you are not leaving me like this," she growled.

"Leah…"

"Don't Leah me, just do it," she ordered.

Her head slammed into the tree as he starting thrusting again. "Hold on," he told her as he grabbed the back of her head for a bruising kiss and his other hand reached down to pinch and rub her clit. He plunged into her and felt as her pussy began to contract around him. He whispered against her lips, "Come," swallowing her scream as she did just that. The number of howls increased and intensified as he thrust a final time and came.

Leah unwrapped her legs from him and slid down his body. She grabbed her dress off the ground and fastened it to her leg while he did the same with his shorts. They quickly phased to find out what was going on.

_Where were you guys, Leah_, Seth asked.

Leah had prided herself on her control, her ability to hide her thoughts. She wanted to die as her recent activities with Paul came out as visual vomit. Embry groaned while Seth growled, _I'm going to fucking kill him._

_Holy shit, I thought I'd be the one that would crack before you, Clearwater. I do have to admit, seeing it from your view, it's pretty hot_, Paul said joking.

Paul's words brought her back to the present and she growled at him, _Shut the fuck up, Paul._ Locking her thoughts down once again. She could feel the shock of the pack and needed to take control again.

He couldn't help it, she was going to kick his ass for it but he didn't care. _Oh, that's right, you like me better when I'm quiet_, he said remembering the day in the forest when she told him to shut up.

The pack came rushing through the trees and moments before Seth charged into Paul followed by Embry, Leah ordered, _**Stop it. You will not fight. Now someone tell me what the fuck all the howling is about.**_

Jake was in shock, he didn't understand why he was so irritated about Leah and Paul. He looked from one to the other trying to figure it out. Finally, he shook his head and replied, _Bella called, Alice had a vision. The newborns and Victoria are connected, they'll be here in three days. We're supposed to meet the Cullens at the border to discuss it._

_ Fine, let's go._ Leah started running the pack following along. She should have known that neither of her brothers would hold their tongues for long. Seth started first.

_Don't think because Leah told me to stop that you're off the hook, Paul. She can't protect you every day of the week._

_ Whatever, pup_, Paul answered.

Embry had been trying not to think of what Leah and Paul were doing but Seth's comments brought it once again to the forefront of his mind. He nudged Paul hard enough to make him stumble. _Seth's not alone in this. You better hope the two of us don't catch you alone._

_**Enough.**__ It is no one's business who I fuck and when I do it or where I do it. I'm going to tell you both this just once, so listen up Seth and Embry. You make an issue about this and next it'll be with Quil and Jake and I'll be giving them lessons, I doubt either of them could keep their thoughts in check. In fact, I'll order the three of them to remember everything, every time you have to patrol with one of them. Does anyone else have a problem with what I do?_

Embry and Seth didn't say another word. The rest of the pack was silent. They ran the rest of the way to the border. Leah veered off into a different spot than the guys and phased back. She shook the dirt out of her dress before pulling it on. She walked out and saw the Cullens were already waiting.

Paul had phased back first and nearly ran out to the clearing, obviously not trusting Seth or Embry quite yet. The rest of them filed their way out, one at a time, all of them shooting both her and Paul curious looks. Jared went to stand by Leah and Paul took up refuge on Jared's other side. Sam stood in the back and glared at Paul. Jake looked upset and Quil was confused. Both Seth and Embry stood on the other side of Leah and were growling underneath their breath while shooting glares towards Paul.

"What's up, she-wolf," Emmett greeted as he looked down the line. "What's wrong with the guys?"

"Nothing, just double-standards is all. **Knock it off.** This display of testosterone is getting on my nerves. I've warned you both once, Seth and Embry. I don't want to but I will. And Sam, fuck off. You have Emily, what I do is none of your business."

Edward grimaced at Leah's thoughts and those of the other wolves. He wished for just a moment he could turn his mind-reading abilities off. This was torture. At Edward's disgusted look, Emmett put the pieces together. Only Edward, the _prude_ would flinch at sexual thoughts. Emmett burst out laughing after taking a big whiff of air. He looked at Leah with mirth in his eyes, "Congrats, she-wolf. You got some action. That's awesome!" He looked like he was going to walk over to her and give her a high-five and only Rose's hand cracking the back of his skull stopped him.

"Thanks, Rose," Leah said smiling at her.

"Anytime."

"So, basically I've been told that Victoria and the newborns are coming in three days. What else do we need to know?"

Alice explained her vision showed them showing up in the area around dawn and as of right now their numbers stood right about twenty. She said her vision went black the closer they got and assumed it was because the wolves were involved. As far as she could tell, they would all be okay after the fight.

Jasper went on to discuss the differences in fighting newborn vampires and what to watch out for. The Cullens demonstrated a few moves. Emmett demonstrated multiple times because his fighting style was closest to a newborn's.

"I think the best plan would be to split up," Alice suggested. "The newborns are coming after Bella and us. Therefore they don't know about the wolves. If we split their group up, it will even up the numbers and make it easier to fight. It will probably prevent someone from hurting the wrong person, too." Leah nodded at this.

"We're also going to need to keep Bella safe," Edward said. "I don't want her anywhere near this. I'm thinking if we camp up high in the mountains, it should be remote enough that they won't notice she's not there."

"Sure," Leah answered. "Charlie needs to be in La Push, just in case one gets through cause that's where they're heading, I'd assume. Jake, Billy can invite him over, right?"

Jake nodded, "I'll tell him when I get home."

"Good," she said and turned back towards the Cullens, "Seth will help watch Bella."

"Leah," he whined.

"No, mom would kill me if I let you get hurt. So, no way are you fighting. You can keep an eye on Bella and be our _phone_. That way if there's a problem we'll know. It will be helpful to make sure everyone's head is on the fight not on her safety."

"Thanks, Leah," Edward said. "That makes us feel much better."

"Anything else we need to discuss," she asked.

The Cullens shook their heads. They made plans to practice a bit again tomorrow and finalize their plans. As the pack was turning to leave, Jasper stopped them, "If there's anything you absolutely need to remember of what I've told you it's never let them get their arms around you. They'll crush you."


	32. Prepping for More Than One War

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

**AN: The aftermath. Don't forget to review.**

* * *

Chapter 31

Prepping for More Than One War

The Cullens left, leaving the pack standing there. Leah glanced at Jared, whose face was unreadable and at Paul who was strangely quiet for once. She knew she was going to have to deal with Sam plus her brothers. Sighing, she looked at Jared and asked, "Can you please go and finish patrol with Paul?"

"You sure," he asked.

"Yeah, it's fine. Someone should be out there just in case that crazy bitch changes her mind and Alice doesn't see it. Advanced warning would be nice."

Jared nodded and started walking. He grabbed Paul's arm on the way. No one except for Leah watched as they walked away. She turned and looked at Jake and Quil. If she didn't know better she'd think Jake looked irritated. She shook her head trying to clear the thought; she'd been in his mind enough to know she never crossed it. "Jake, Quil, you two can go home. You can do late patrol tonight, okay? Seth and I will take the midday shift."

Quil nodded and punched Jake's shoulder to get him to move. She frowned and looked at her brothers. She had to admit she might have fucked up just a bit. This was not the time to be dealing with pack drama, not when they were going to be battling an army of newborn vampires in three days. _Fuck my life_.

"Seth, Embry can you just…I don't know stand somewhere other there," she said pointing. "Pretend you don't have preternatural hearing, okay? I need to talk to Sam and I'd like to pretend you both aren't here. So can you do this for me? Then we'll talk."

The two brothers looked at each other and did some creepy silent communication thing for several long moments. For a moment, Leah wondered if what she asked needed a judicial committee ruling. Finally, they nodded and walked over the edge of the forest and started some conversation about some video game that was coming out in a few weeks.

Taking a deep breath, she squared her shoulders and walked over to Sam. She could tell he was still pissed and it made her furious. To think he thought he still had control over her. Not that she would have _ever_ given it to him. It had been nearly a year since he disappeared without a word. Since he imprinted on her cousin at Leah's graduation party and she'd discovered them. She looked him in the eyes, and sighed, "Look, I'm going to pretend I understand just a bit of how you're feeling. But it's not the same. You don't have any right to feel how you do about me any longer. You've made your choice."

Sam interrupted, "No, I imprinted. There's a difference."

"No there's not, don't pretend like there is. Yes, your wolf made a choice…but you, Sam, went along with it. Not for one second did you even remember I was there or what promises you had made to me. Never once, did I do anything with anyone else while we were together. It's been nearly a year. You need to get over it, alright. You can't keep bringing this baggage into the pack, it's interfering with unity."

"So, you fucking Paul doesn't affect the pack," he asked sarcastically.

Leah blushed, "Yeah, it does but it's my life. You all have this double standard because I'm a woman I'm not allowed to have those types of feelings or desires. It's bullshit. You _have_ Emily, you've been with her for a year. Who do I have, Sam? Don't you think it gets lonely? Don't you think I wish I could have a normal life? I could be at college right now, dating, making friends but instead I'm stuck here in this fucked up episode of _The Twilight Zone_."

Sam scrubbed his face with his hands, a gesture Leah remembered all too well. It meant he understood what she was saying but he didn't want to accept it. "Why him?"

"It's not complicated. I don't have to put any effort into it. There are no expectations. I don't want to have this conversation ever again, okay. You need to let me go. I'm not yours, not anymore," she said and turned away from him. She didn't look back to see when he left but she felt the shimmer of his phase a few moments later.

Embry and Seth walked over to her slowly and met her halfway. They both looked like they were ready to start in on her but she held up a hand. "Just stop, I don't need to hear it from you guys either. It's been a shitty enough day as it is. I'm nineteen years old and I can make my own choices. Someday when you two are older…well you'll probably never understand. You'll meet your imprints and fall in love and it will be wonderful. It doesn't get to be that way for everyone. For some of us, it's painful and we'd rather not deal with it. So can we leave it alone?"

Seth and Embry had both heard her talking to Sam even though she told them not to listen. And listening to their sister's words right now, they knew something had to be up. Leah looked miserable and ready to cry. So instead of furthering the issue they just nodded.

"Thank you."

* * *

Quil had punched Jake's arm to get him to move. He didn't understand what was up with his best friend. He'd been acting weird since this morning when Paul and Leah had been discovered. Jake scowled at him and Quil motioned that they needed to go. He didn't want to stay around to see what was going to happen.

He didn't understand what the big deal was. Both of them were adults and neither was in a relationship, so why did it matter what they did? Everyone got all uptight because it was Leah _and _Paul. He wondered if it would have had the same effect on the pack if it was Leah and some random guy. No one was ever bothered by who Paul was with, so it had to be about Leah.

After the _talk_ about marking, his grandfather had gotten a call from Sue saying she needed to talk to Quil. That's where he and Jake had been this morning along with Embry and Seth. He blushed as he thought about it. Sue had decided after Leah's cryptic remarks, at least that's how Seth described them, she needed to discuss methods of protection with them.

So they had all sat around the Clearwater table at seven this morning discussing reproduction and various forms of protection. Sue had even stopped at the hospital and picked up some diagrams depicting what the body parts involved looked like. She told them anything and everything they could ever want to know. And the entire time none of them could look at each other. Then came the practice part with bananas and condoms; Quil wondered what it had looked like when Sue Clearwater showed up the market to buy a bunch of bananas and half a dozen boxes of condoms.

She praised them on their efforts and corrected their technique when needed. Afterwards she asked if they had any questions. They all shook their heads quickly, wanting the floor to swallow them up. She reminded them that curiosity was normal for both boys and girls. Lastly, she told them if they had questions they could come to her and she expected they would ensure their future imprints did not have children before they were both ready. They ran out of the Clearwater house as if it was on fire and hunkered down at Jake's, well except for Embry who went to go get some sleep after patrolling all night.

Quil and Jake had reached the tree line and they both pulled off their shorts, attaching them to their legs, they phased. Once they were both in wolf form, they headed for home. Quil could feel anger rolling off of Jake and he didn't understand where it was coming from. And as usual Jake was blocking his thoughts.

So, instead of trying to find out what was wrong, he ended up replaying the events of the day. The sex talk with Sue, Bella's phone call about the newborn army, and finally them discovering Paul and Leah. It was Jake's growl that snapped him out of his musings, well that and Jake's wolf slamming into his side.

_What the hell, Jake!_ Quil skidded to a stop and faced Jake. Jake's teeth were bared, his lips pulled back as he snarled. His normally brown eyes, black with rage. Jake charged at Quil, lunging the last few feet and rolling with him on the ground. Jake's claws dug into Quil's side and he yelped. As the rolled fighting for dominance, Quil was able to get a few good swipes in but Jake's jaw clamped on Quil's throat and he quickly lay down on his belly. Jake continued his assault on Quil's neck despite Quil's submission.

Paul and Jared came running to where they were in the forest. Both of them in shock over what was happening. _Jesus, Jared. What the fuck is with Black?_

_ Like I'm supposed to fucking know! __**Jake, let Quil go!**_

Jake's hold on Quil's neck released and his eyes clouded with confusion. He didn't understand what was going on. He hadn't even seen Paul and Jared come. He watched as Quil phased back, his neck bleeding. He looked back at Paul and Jared, hanging his head down. He'd nearly killed his friend and for what?

_Jake, go home_, Jared told him.

_But…_

_ No, Jake, go home now! Fuck, in three days, we're going to be fighting to protect our tribe and our families. The last thing we need is to be at each other's throats. Why the fuck did I bother getting out of bed today?_

Jake turned away from them and ran for home. His thoughts were jumbled and he had no idea what had come over him. When he arrived home, he phased back and ran into his house right past his dad. He heard his dad call his name but he ignored him and ran to his room, slamming the door closed.

* * *

After Jake left, Jared sent Paul to continue patrolling while he phased back to look at Quil. He pulled his shorts on and walked over to Quil who was holding his shorts over his neck where it was bleeding. Jared pulled them away and saw several deep puncture wounds but none of them appeared to be hitting anything major and the bleeding was already slowing down.

"What happened, Quil?"

"I don't fucking know. He was being weird and he was pissed about something. I was just thinking about how crazy today was and he went off. Didn't say a word to me before he did it either. There's no fucking way I'm patrolling with him later, the fucker will probably kill me and no one will know until after the deed is done."

"Jesus, what the fuck is happening around here? I think the bleeding has stopped, it's just a few puncture marks. Do you think you can finish up patrol with Paul? Seth and…well I don't know who will be taking over in an hour anyway. I'll patrol tonight with Leah."

"Yeah, whatever. Are you going to tell Leah?"

"I'm going to have to. We'll probably have a pack meeting or something tonight or tomorrow maybe."

With as shitty as this day was turning out to be, Jared was glad he had listened and marked Kim. At least his wolf wasn't freaking out about where she was. He could feel she was just fine. Chances were he was sending his own anxiety and frustration to her but he knew she was safe and he technically was, too. He phased back and heard Sam's thoughts.

Sam thoughts were swirling between Leah and Emily, Emily and Leah. He was continuously replaying their most recent conversation in his head. Jared felt sympathy for him as Leah explained to Sam that he had already made his choice, it didn't matter anymore. At his sympathy, Sam snarled at him, _What the fuck would you know about it? You were single when your imprint showed up._

_ It doesn't matter, Sam. For fuck's sake are you going to attack me like Black did to Quil? Just mark her already, the decisions already been made, why are you delaying it? With all the drama going on right now, we need to be as strong as we can be as a pack. In three days, we need to be ready. You can't be out there with us fighting when your thoughts are centered on Emily, someone will get hurt._

_ Don't tell me what to do, Jared._

_ I'm not trying to, I understand it's difficult for you cause it finalizes everything but…do you really think you could ever handle leaving Emily permanently?_ Jared watched as Sam stumbled in pain. _See, that's what I'm talking about. You and Leah stopped having a future the second you looked at Emily._ Jared pushed his thoughts of Kim and how calm his wolf was now that she was marked to Sam. He showed Sam how after he explained it, how Kim wanted it, too. He skipped forward and showed Sam the mark, how quickly it had healed, and how Kim said it didn't hurt more than getting a shot. _Kim's been on birth control this entire time. And well, I don't know whether Emily's on anything or not but I can still tell when Kim would be fertile even with the pills. So if you're afraid of starting a family right now, you don't have to be._

_ Just fuck off, Jared_, Sam growled before phasing out. Jared had reached Kim's house and he phased back, pulling on his shorts. As he walked to the house, Kim opened the door and ran out to him already knowing he'd had a tough day.

* * *

The pack gathered at Sam's house later on Monday evening. Jared had told Leah what had happened and she had called the elders. Before she and her mom arrived at the meeting, she fessed up to her mom about her and Paul. Sue didn't have anything to say, she just sighed and Leah knew only a sigh was not a good sign.

Once they all arrived, they all sat or stood in the side yard. Leah took several deep breaths to compose herself before speaking. "Alright, we have several things to discuss tonight. First off, we'll need to discuss our plans for Thursday morning. Tomorrow we will be working with the Cullens and based on several events over the last few days, unless we can resolve our differences we're going to have to split us into two groups to train. It would be much easier to have all of us together, therefore nothing gets missed but…we can't risk anyone getting injured before Thursday either. Secondly, we need to discuss our plans to ensure our families, imprints, and tribe are safe during the battle; along with Charlie Swan. Lastly, we need to discuss the behavior of several pack members, myself included," she said nodding at Jared to continue.

"According to Alice, they will arrive in the morning, sometime after sunrise. I think it would be best if we patrolled in two hour shifts overnight starting at 10 pm on Wednesday night to ensure no one is too tired. Depending on what Edward's final plan is, Jake, you'll stay to help protect Bella until the morning when Seth will take over for you. The logistics of where we will be stationed should hopefully be addressed tomorrow with the Cullens," Jared told them.

Leah looked at Billy, Old Quil, and her mom before continuing, "Billy, you need to get Charlie over to your house and he needs to be there early and stay the entire day or at least until we get word to you that it's safe. Bella already looked and it's his day off. Do you think it will be a problem?"

"No, I have some of last season's baseball games taped. We usually re-watch some of the better games at the beginning of the new season. I'll get some _Vitamin R_ and we'll be set," Billy told her.

"Good. Mom, you're going to need to be at Billy's also. Not necessarily for the whole day but probably towards the afternoon. You could just happen by and bring them lunch or something."

"And if someone's injured? How do we explain it to Charlie," Sue asked.

"Don't know at this point," Leah said shrugging her shoulders. "It would depend on the injuries. Either way," she said looking at the members of the pack, "no one is to try to go after any of these vamps alone. They are not the same as the ones you've taken down before. They are going to be stronger and faster, therefore it needs to be a team effort. Is that understood?"

She watched as they nodded agreeing with her. "Good. Last thing, today has been a stressful day all around. I am more than willing to take my share of the blame in some of the events today. When I approached Paul," she said pointedly looking at him and hoping he'd take the hint, "I was not thinking how this could possibly affect the pack. As your leader, I know I should be setting the example and therefore I apologize for not being upfront and honest about it. Perhaps, if it had been in the open, it would not have been such an issue today. That being said, Jake, what exactly happened today? From what Jared told me, you attacked Quil without any provocation, is this true?"

Jake looked at Leah and nodded. His words were hesitant and he seemed unsure of himself, "I don't know what happened. I didn't feel like myself and I don't know…maybe it was what he was thinking about that set me off. I can't remember. I'm sorry, Quil."

"It's fine, Jake. But you need to figure out what's bothering you cause you've been weird for weeks now."

At Quil's statement, Leah started thinking about what could have changed and then she remembered. The day Jake patrolled before her and their kiss in the forest. The more she thought about it, the more she questioned if he was feeling some part of the imprint but didn't know what it was. And then today…could seeing her being intimate with Paul be enough to set him off? She paled slightly before figuring out she needed to get out of here before she opened up a can of worms.

"So, tomorrow, does everyone feel like we can work together? I'd like to be able to split us up so we're in groups of two to three. Then we can assure no one goes after any of the newborns alone. Jasper will be the best at helping me to decide how the groups should be split up. It would make it much easier for him if he sees all of us together versus two smaller groups." She looked at their faces and saw as each member thought about it and then nodded.

Jared finished up for her, "Good, so tomorrow Leah and I will see you by the border. Sam, you're on midnight patrol tonight with Edward but why don't you come closer to two? I'll patrol the first two hours. Leah, you okay patrolling alone until ten so I can get a quick nap in?"

"Sure, Jared. Thanks for thinking about that. I'll see everyone tomorrow," she said before walking into the forest and phasing, she didn't care she'd ruined another outfit. Yep, her life was shit and this time she had no one to blame but herself.


	33. War Games

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

**AN: I'm thinking either next chapter or the one after will be the newborn war. Review.**

* * *

Chapter 32

War Games

At ten, Jared joined Leah on patrol. It had been quiet and she was exhausted, so he told her to go home. On her way home, she stopped at Paul's. She knocked on his door and waited for him to answer. He opened the door and moved aside for her to enter. She shook her head.

"Listen, Paul, I think with everything that's going on, it's best that we don't continue this. I think Embry and Seth will leave you alone but if there's an issue, let me know."

"Leah, don't worry about it, I can take care of myself. I just have one question."

"Sure."

"Why do you feel the need to play the martyr? You made it sound like as though everything was your decision, when we both know it's not the case."

She scowled at him, "I'm not trying to be a martyr. It's just easier this way and you know it. It's done, so let's just leave it at that," she told him and turned to walk away.

Paul stared after her as she walked away. He knew Leah well enough she didn't do things for no reason. He remembered how she'd blindsided the entire pack and elders challenging Sam and Jake for Alpha. She'd walked into the room with a plan in mind and she knew exactly how each person was going to react. They had played into her hands before so what was she trying to hide now?

* * *

Sam took over for Jared at two like they had discussed earlier. He met up with Jared and Edward on the east side of the patrol route. Jared said goodbye to the both of them and ran for home. Sam and Edward began their patrol.

As they completed their first few loops together, Sam found his mind wandering. He began to think about the events of the last year. How happy he and Leah had been together, until _Emily_ had come into the picture. He couldn't even being mad at _her_ in his thoughts, it hurt. Thinking of leaving her or hurting her, physically hurt him and he _hated_…he couldn't even finish the thought. His wolf snarled at him, the wolf had always seen Emily as their mate. Never Leah, always Emily. But the man didn't want…he wished he could erase everything in the last year.

"Sam," Edward said softly, "You shouldn't keep fighting it. She's your mate, you need to accept it."

_What would you understand about it? Nothing. Leah was everything I ever wanted. I wish I had never laid eyes…We'd be together._

"I do. I left Bella, thinking it was the best for her. But time away didn't change how I felt about her or how she felt about me. I wanted her to live her natural life. Emily's meant to be with you. What happens when Leah finds her soul mate? Why make it harder than it already is?"

_If you had never come here, this would have never happened. Why didn't you just stay away? This is all your fault_, Sam growled.

"Sam, from what I remember from Ephraim, imprinting is the easy way for the spirits to show you the best match. Leah wasn't, otherwise you would have imprinted on her. Even if you never turned into a wolf, you would have still been drawn to Emily. Ephraim didn't imprint until he was a wolf but his mate, Martha; he had been drawn to her long before. Did you ever meet Emily before you phased?"

_What does that have to do with anything?_ Sam thought back to the summer after he graduated when he had met Emily at the Clearwater's house. They didn't say more than two words to each other but he had found himself glancing at her more times than he cared to remember.

"See, you two were inevitable."

Sam had enough; he blocked his thoughts and lunged at Edward. Treaty and alliance be damned he wasn't going to let this _leech_ tell him anything. It was all lies; he would have been with Leah if it wasn't for this wolf business. If only she had never phased, he had been so close to figuring out how to break his imprint with Emily. Then he could have chosen Leah and been with her forever. The elders had barely glanced at the journals they knew nothing about marking, much less how important it was to finalize the imprint.

His lunging had knocked Edward off balance but Edward quickly regained his balance and went on the defensive, attempting to stay out of Sam's reach. Sam's teeth were bared and he got a hold of Edward's ankle, his teeth biting into the cold flesh and tearing through. He ripped off Edward's foot and tossed it into the forest.

* * *

Leah awoke abruptly, something was wrong but she didn't know what. She jumped out of bed and padded into Seth's room. She shook him awake and then ran downstairs into the yard. She felt irritated, the hair on the back of her neck standing on end. Something had happened…was happening.

"What's wrong, Leah? Did someone howl?"

"I don't know," she answered shakily. Her wolf was clawing at the surface and it was taking everything for her to keep herself together. She felt exactly the same as she had felt during that first phase. Something was terribly wrong. Finally, she couldn't take it any longer and phased. She felt as Seth phased with her.

She was being pulled towards the forest. She ran with Seth following behind her. She couldn't tell if Sam was phased or not. It should have been him and Edward on patrol by now. Without meaning to, Leah pushed her anxiety to Seth who howled loudly calling the others.

Within minutes the pack was phased and running towards Leah and Seth. _What's going on? Is she here_, Jared asked.

_I don't know. I just woke up…my wolf she woke me up. Where's Sam? Can anyone feel him? He made it to patrol, didn't he?_

_ Yes, he took over for me about an hour ago._

The pack's anxiety increased, not feeling Sam. It was Seth who heard the sounds before Leah; the rest of the pack was still too far behind them. The screeching sound of teeth biting into vampire flesh, the inhuman growls and hissing of a vampire, and Sam, growling and snarling. Seth and Leah ran up the hill and as they were coming down the other side, they finally saw what was happening. It was Sam and Edward fighting, though as they got closer, Leah realized it was Sam fighting Edward and Edward trying not to hurt Sam but defend himself.

_**SAM STOP! **_she ordered and watched in disbelief as nothing happened. It was as if his wolf was no longer part of the pack. _You guys need to hurry here. He won't stop! The order it's not working and I don't think Seth and I will be enough._

The pack sped up and soon they reached where Leah and Seth were waiting. _What are we going to do_, Jared asked.

_I don't know, I think it's going to take more than one of you to get Sam away from Edward. So, Paul, Jared, and Jake, I need you three to do what you need to subdue him. Embry, Seth, Quil, and I will protect Edward. He looks like he's missing a few pieces so, we'll help him find them. That work for everyone?_

They agreed and Paul, Jared, and Jake circled around so they could come at Sam from multiple sides. The three of them pushed their plan towards Edward so he would know and hopefully be able to get out of the way. They silently agreed and lunged, Paul reaching Sam first and knocking him off balance.

Sam's attention moved from Edward as a threat now to Paul. He went to attack Paul and Jake knocked into his side with Jared following soon after. The three of them continued to lunge and knock into Sam all while trying not to hurt him. While they worked on this, the rest of the pack worked on getting Edward to safety.

Edward was missing a foot and part of his leg, along with his hand. Seth ran off to find Edward's missing pieces, while Embry, Quil, and Leah stood guard over him. Finding the pieces, Edwards reattached them using some of his own venom. Leah wanted to phase back to find out what was going on but remembered her clothing-less state.

_Leah, do you think it would be a good idea? We still have no idea what's going on with Sam,_ Embry said to her.

_No, it's probably not but I'd like to know what the hell happened tonight. I think they have control of Sam or at least distracted enough. So how about it, Edward, you feel up to running out of here?_

"Yeah, Rose could probably borrow you something," he said preferring not to have to discuss this with the entire pack.

_Alright, I'm leaving to go to the Cullens. Tell Jared he's in charge until I phase back, okay?_

* * *

Leah and Edward ran for the Cullen house. Once they arrived, Edward ran inside and Rose came out several moments later carrying clothing to where Leah was waiting. Leah phased back and pulled the clothes on. They held the stench of vampire but at least she wasn't naked.

"Thanks, Rose."

"No problem, Edward will be back out in a moment. He'll know you're dressed, so I'll see you later. Don't worry about when you get then back. You can leave them here or take them with you, it doesn't matter."

Rose headed back to the house and passed by Edward on his way out. He walked over to Leah and sighed. She looked at him, staring into his peculiar topaz-colored eyes and said, "What I thought I saw is it true? It was Sam, he was the aggressor. Why?"

"Yes, Leah. The other day when you called us, I got just a glimpse into his thoughts. He normally is very good at hiding them but you caught him off guard. He's been trying to fight his imprint and he planned on…taking you for his mate. It's why he's never marked Emily. Your elders don't know about how important marking is to imprinting and for those reasons he kept it a secret."

"Oh my God," she whispered. "He doesn't get it at all, does he? There will never be us, ever again. There can't be. As much as I hate what he and Emily did, I would never allow him to do what he did to me, not even to her."

"He was ruminating about it tonight and I shouldn't…have listened, much less given him my opinion. I just thought it would help. Your imprinting, it's fate. You've read some of the journals," at her nod he continued. "Then you know Ephraim was attracted and pulled towards Martha even before he became a wolf."

"Yes, he had mentioned it. And you tried to tell Sam that and he didn't like it, did he?"

"No, he didn't. One moment we were patrolling and the next we were fighting."

"I'm sorry. This has been brewing for a long time, I'm sure. I didn't want to force the issue but I think I'm going to have to. Fuck," she swore and laughed at Edward's grimace. "You do realize your aversion to women being in charge and swearing really is dating you, don't you?"

* * *

It took twenty long minutes and the addition of Embry, Seth, and Quil before they were able to get a handle on Sam. With five of them distracting him, Jake lunged and got a hold of Sam's neck. Once Jake's jaws were clamped down, Jared gave the order, _**SUBMIT.**_

Sam whined and lay down as flat as he could on his belly. His head hung. Jake let go and Jared gave the second command, _**Phase back and you will not be able to phase again until either Leah or I lift the order.**_

Sam phased and the rest of them followed suit. The seven of them stood there in the forest naked and sweating. Sam's head remained bowed. No one spoke. It was Leah who broke the silence, "What the fuck, Sam? Are you trying to get yourself killed? You're lucky he wasn't fighting back."

At her voice the guys grabbed their shorts and pulled them on. All except for Sam who fell to the ground and hung his head in his hands, crying softly. Leah moved closer and their noses scrunched up at the vampire scent coming off her clothes.

Leah looked around at the pack trying to decide what to do. Trying to figure out who wasn't already exhausted. They were going to go into this battle, burnt out and stressed; something needed to change and quickly.

"Quil, you go and patrol. Finish the shift out and then you'll meet the rest of us at the border later this morning. Embry, Paul, go home. You'll share morning patrol. You'll trade off so you can both be part of the training session. Seth, go home and get some sleep. You'll need to be ready for the meeting and you'll patrol alone from noon to four. Jake, you'll be taking patrol from four to eight tonight. Quil, I need you to patrol again tonight from eight to midnight. We'll figure out the patrols for tomorrow and I'll let you all know during our training session with the Cullens. You two go home, too."

Several of the pack wanted to protest. Not wanting to leave Leah and Jared alone with Sam. Especially after it had taken nearly the entire pack to take him down. "Leah…"

"NOW! I want everyone to go home and get some rest, we're down to two days and we need to be at our best. Jared and I will be fine."

The pack left, leaving Jared, Leah, and Sam there in the forest. Sam hadn't said anything at all since he'd been told to phase back. She kneeled down in front of him and her heart ached. Not because she missed him or still loved him but for his pain. Even though at the time she had been unable to see it, he had loved her, still loved her but the imprint happened. It couldn't overwrite his feelings for her. Jared looked away, giving them as much privacy as he could.

"Sam," she said reaching over with her hands and lifting his head up so she could look into his eyes. Her breath rushed from her lungs at the look of pain on his face. "I told you earlier I didn't want to discuss this again. I know it's hard and it's final but it was meant to be. Think about it, Sam. I can now see we wouldn't have been together forever. What did you always want in your future? What you didn't have growing up. A little house filled with children and a mom who was able to stay home and take care of them. Home-cooked meals every night and someone whose face would light up when you stepped into the room. That's not me, Sam. It will never be me. I need more, I want more, and I would have never been happy with just being a mom and a housewife. Emily would be and it's her face that lights up when you're around. So, please, just accept it and do what needs to be done. I don't have time to talk to the elders and have them force the issue. We have two days and I need everyone to be at their best. The pack needs you; I need you so we can protect the tribe and our families. We can't do this without you. So go home to Emily."

Leah stood not waiting for his response. She met Jared's eyes and he nodded. She knew he would ensure Sam made it home. She walked deeper into the brush and removed Rose's outfit, attaching it to her leg before phasing. She decided she'd leave the outfit outside and bring it back to Rose tomorrow.


	34. Love is a Battlefield

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

**AN: Another chapter. I'm on a role. Next will be the battle; mostly cannon with my own minor tweaks.**

* * *

Chapter 33

Love is a Battlefield

Tuesday morning came all too quickly for everyone. The pack dragged themselves to the border and Sam was absent. Jared had stopped by Leah's this morning and told her he'd work with Sam later. He didn't want to remove the order from Sam completely and he wasn't sure what would happen if Sam was around Edward again. It was important they worked with the Cullens to prepare for the battle.

Leah had just nodded her head in agreement. It was for the best. Perhaps, this would give Sam the time to think things over and finally mark Emily. The Cullens were gathered at the border waiting for them. She took a glance over at Edward and he didn't look any worse for wear. Walking over to Rose, she handed her back her clothes, "Thanks, again."

"Morning, Leah," Carlisle greeted.

"I'm sorry we're a little late. I'm sure Edward told you about the situation last night," at Carlisle's nod she continued, "I'm hoping this won't affect us working together. What happened last night was a combination of many factors and none of them were meant to be personal."

"Edward explained and there's no need to worry. Working together benefits us and also ensures your tribe and families will be safe."

"Thank you. Jared will work with Sam later today to ensure he gets the information. Paul is patrolling and he'll be able to listen in. About halfway through, I'd like for him and Embry to switch out, so if you could let us know when a good time would be, we'd appreciate it." She turned to Alice, "Do you have a location planned out? And have we decided where Bella will be?"

"Yes, we'll discuss our plans later today," Alice answered. "I was able to see a bit more last night and I think we've come up with a good place to split them up. Bella's going to help us tomorrow and we're going to make sure her scent converges into the two separate places. We'll be at one end of the fork and you guys at the other. There is one thing we need to check about, but we'll do it later."

"Alright, it sounds good. Jasper, could you try to keep an eye on everything when we're practicing? I'd like to have us split into groups of two or three and I think your experience and knowledge would be helpful to ensure the groups will be the strongest they can be."

Jasper nodded. Now that they had a game plan for the morning, Leah and the pack walked back over the trees and phased. Rather than hooking her dress to her leg, Leah just left it. She wasn't sure if it would get damaged during their mock fighting and she didn't want to miss anything.

* * *

They worked on mock fights and attacks for four hours; Paul and Embry had switched halfway through. All of them were tired and ready to go home but first they needed to discuss their plans. Both Paul and Jared said they'd stay phased in; Jared so he could share the memories with Sam and Paul so Embry would be able to participate. The closer they got to having Victoria and her army come, the less they were okay without anyone patrolling for any length of time.

Edward pulled out a map of the area. He pointed to an area in the forest where they could have the fork occur. The end of both forks ended in separate clearings. Close enough they would be able to help one another out if one side finished first but not so close that it would be recognized for a trap.

"Here is where we'll split them up. I'm going to bring Bella there and we'll make sure her scent is fresh going down both trails. They'll be so focused on getting her, they won't realize what's waiting until it's too late," Edward told them.

"The only problem is how we get Bella out of the clearing without her scent leading them away from it," Alice started. "We'd like to try an experiment. If Edward carries her, they'll recognize his scent and hers and go after them. We think if one of you carried her to the site Edward's picked out, your scent will be enough to block hers and they won't want to follow it, either."

Edward pointed to another spot on the map, higher up in the mountains. "This is where I'd like Bella to be. We've discussed it and I'll be staying with her during the fight along with Seth. Because I'll be able to hear Seth's thoughts and my families, I'll be able to keep an eye on what's going on during the battle and if things get out of hand, then we can come up with a plan to escape."

"I just want to clarify," Leah interrupted. "This plan of escape, includes Seth, right? The reason for Seth to stay with Bella is to protect her but _if_ one of them makes it through or things don't go down as planned, I need to know you'll make sure Seth stays safe."

"Of course, Leah. I would do everything in my power to protect your brother. I'd like to try and see if someone carrying Bella will work to mask her scent."

Leah nodded and looked at the guys, knowing they had already discussed Jake spending the night in whatever camp Edward made for Bella. She looked at him saying, "Jake, why don't you go and try it out?"

Bella had been quietly sitting with her back resting on a tree wrapped in a blanket. It was a cool morning for a human and it was understandable she was wrapped up. Leah schooled her features and tried not to scowl when Jake walked over to Bella. It shouldn't bother her, she wasn't even sure he had imprinted on her. Who knows maybe it left him open to imprinting on someone else?

She silently watched as Jake picked Bella up and carried her into the forest and out of their views. She could hear the faintest whisper but it was not loud enough for her to understand the words. She watched as Jasper followed just a few minutes later. She turned back to face the Cullens and noticed Edward looking at her strangely. She shook her head and thought to him, _Just leave it alone, alright. There's enough drama in this pack already._

Jasper, Jake, and Bella came out of the forest and walked back to the group. Jasper nodded at Edward before saying, "It worked. All I got was wolf and none of the newborns are going to want to follow that scent. Even though they don't know about you, they'll know it's not safe."

They finished up the meeting and decided to meet one more time Wednesday morning. Bella, Edward, and Jake would leave for the campsite in the evening. Alice had come up with the plan for Bella to be spending the night with her, while the rest of the family was out of town so Charlie wouldn't question it. The Cullens and Bella left the clearing, all except Jasper who stayed behind. Leah looked at the pack and then Jared. She asked Jared to look over the patrol schedule and figure out what they would do for the next forty-two hours until the newborns arrived.

"I'll meet up with you later and we'll discuss it. For now, I think four hour patrols would be best, less chance we'll be worn out and I think one wolf should be okay. I want everyone to make sure they are resting and eating right. On Thursday we all need to be prepared. Tomorrow I'll have the groups figured out and we'll work in them, alright?"

* * *

The pack left, leaving Jasper and Leah alone. Once it was only the two of them, her shoulders slumped. She felt defeated in more ways than one. She'd talked a good game but was she really meant to be their leader? Would she be the ruin of them? Would they all come home? What had her choices done? And if something happened, how was she going to handle the guilt?

Jasper stood there, looking at Leah and feeling her tumultuous emotions running off of her. She was scared and in doubt of herself. He'd seen the way she'd taken control of the pack when it needed to be done. How she stood up for others and herself. She was strong and meant to be a leader; he'd noticed it from the first.

That day when she walked up to Edward and Bella; saying what was on more than one person's mind. She didn't run away in fear or become intimidated by any of them. Not even her pack. She'd made _friends_ with the enemy and sadly enough the action had helped them. They had worried about what was happening in Seattle but figured the Volturi would take care of it. They were after all the leaders of the vampire world but they weren't doing anything. And the reason behind why not, was troubling. Carlisle had lived with them for many years and there was always a reason behind what they chose to do or not to do.

He heard her soft exhale and the tremor of her lip before smelled her tears. He hadn't felt emotions like this in so long. Her fear, sadness, grief were mixed alongside what he assumed was her feelings for her pack, protection and love. Her head was bent and he looked at the top of her black, spiky hair. He had noticed all the pack had short hair; he wondered if it was another thing she had to give up.

He'd felt the love Sam still had for her. The protection and love her brothers had. The entire pack felt brotherly feelings for her, even when they were mad, it was because she was like a sister to them; well all except for Jake. Jasper didn't think Jake understood what was happening. Most of the time Jake's emotions were in a whirlwind; he was confused and even scared of what he felt.

Jasper had come to realize for all Jake continued to tell Bella that he loved her, it wasn't true anymore. It was a force of habit. Bella was a friend, someone he felt protective of but nothing compared to what he felt towards Leah. When the two of them were together, Jasper could practically taste their connection.

It was extraordinary and it flowed like a living thing between them. It was stronger than what he and Alice had; more than Esme and Carlisle and even Rosalie and Emmett. He didn't know how they fought against it even when they were in wolf form but they both managed to. Perhaps, it was because they both were too afraid to be hurt. Because Jake still thought he was in love with Bella and Leah was too scared she'd be the third wheel in a relationship again.

Leah felt as Jasper sent soothing waves of calm and reassurance to her. She wiped the tears from her eyes. She hadn't cried since…she couldn't remember when. Probably since Sam, there hadn't been time to cry for her father. "Thanks," she whispered. "I'm sorry. I'm sure you have other things to do today then watch me cry. Everything is just hitting me and I don't know I can do this."

Jasper cleared his throat before speaking, "Leah, strictly speakin' you were born for this. Whether you want to believe or not. It's been there from the beginnin'. And I know you have your reasons but you can't fight fate."

"I know," she whispered as fresh tears leaked from her eyes. "I've tried but I don't think I can do it any longer."

"I don't think he knows but I know this…I've never in all my years of existence felt anything like it."

Leah didn't know what to say back to him. She was grateful when he continued, "So, after watching y'all today and thinking about personalities, fighting styles, experience, etc. This is what I've come up with. Jared and Embry, Paul, Quil, and you, and finally Jake and Sam; we can't have you and Embry together, it would potentially affect you both if you're fighting in close proximity, especially if one of you is hurt. Jared can easily get Embry to focus if needed with an order and that should help your mind rest at ease. Paul has a fighting style closest to the newborns, Quil doesn't have much experience, and you, well, you're the smallest but quickest; so the three of you make sense to work together. Again, you can Alpha order them if need be. Lastly, Jake and Sam; Edward explained what happened earlier. I'm surprised this wasn't an issue long before this. It's always been there underneath the surface with Sam and it's continued to grow. Worst case scenario, Jake could step up into his rightful role," Jasper trailed off.

Leah nodded mutely. It made sense how Jasper had split them up. "I meant what I said earlier, Leah. You've got this. This is exactly where you need to be right now. Have you ever thought about why things happened the way they did? This is probably why. Fate, the spirits, God, whoever you want to believe in, has a hand in everything. Including this," he told her before disappearing into the forest.

* * *

**AN: See I can make you love some vampires. I'm not a total hater. ;)**


	35. Dawn of the Semi Dead

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

**AN: The battle. Don't forget to review.**

* * *

Chapter 34

Dawn of the Semi-Dead

Thursday morning came all too early for the pack and Cullens, alike. During the night, it seemed as if heaven or hell knew what was going to occur. The temperature had dropped overnight, leaving crystalized frost on the blades of grass. As the sun rose there was not enough heat to melt the icy crystals and in the stark light they glittered and shone brightly.

The pack and the Cullens waited in their respective areas, barely breathing or moving. Tension filling the air. Their last and final practice the day before had been the final test of whether they were ready. They split into the groups they had decided on. Jake and Sam had practiced in another area just to ensure their fragile alliance was not broken. At the end of the day, Jasper had caught Leah's eye and nodded; with that simple gesture he was telling her, they were ready.

Higher up in the mountains, it was colder still. A snowstorm had come upon the campsite, one Alice hadn't seen and therefore it was not planned for. The wolves had blocked Alice's vision and Edward had forgotten how fragile Bella was. It was Jake who was needed to ensure her survival. It was too cold and too dangerous for them to trek down the mountainside; too late to come up with an alternative plan.

So, Jake had shared his body heat with Bella and even though he was right where he had always thought he wanted to be. Lying there with her in his arms, hearing the thrum of her heartbeat and the movement of air in and out her lungs; he found he wasn't content. It didn't feel like what he thought it would feel like. So, he closed his eyes to Edward's piercing stare and slept.

Seth had made his way up to the campsite just before dawn. His sister and brother had both hugged him tightly before he left. Leah had whispered in his ear, reminding him of the promise he'd made to her, "_Take care of mom. Don't worry about me. No matter what happens, mom needs you._" He had nodded mutely and swallowed past the lump in his throat, telling her in a hoarse voice, "I promise."

His thoughts were on Leah and Embry, his pack, and even the Cullens. They may be natural enemies but they were coming together to fight and protect each other. He phased back for a moment, wanting to talk to Jake in human form. He heard Edward's soft words, telling Jake and Bella of his arrival. The three of them exited the tent; Bella was wrapped in layers of clothing, a scarf wrapped around her throat, mittens on her hands, and a hat on her head, securely holding her hair in place as the wind whipped by. In contrast, Edward stood wearing a long sleeve shirt and pants; Jake and Seth were in pack attire, just a pair of shorts. If not for their supernatural genes, the three of them would have been shivering in this cold but instead, the cold felt like nothing.

"Good morning, Seth," Bella greeted softly.

"Hey, Bella. Edward," he said nodding and then turned and looked at Jake, "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

Jake nodded and the two of them headed off to try and get what privacy they could. Of course, privacy was a difficult thing to find when one was surrounded by supernatural beings. So, they pretended they were far enough away for their conversation to not be overheard.

"Promise me, Jake. You'll make sure they're okay," Seth asked. He knew he didn't need to say the names, Jake knew who Seth meant. First and foremost, Leah and Embry and after that it was the pack. Jake understood, even though his closest connection in the pack was his cousin, Quil. He knew exactly what the Clearwater siblings had been through, losing their father, becoming wolves, gaining a brother, and today could be anyone's last day. The three of them had drawn strength from each other and they would again today but the fear and uncertainty of the day required these promises, wishes, and hopes were spoken aloud.

Jake reached towards Seth and pulled him into a hug, he patted his back as he told him, "I promise, Seth. We'll all come home today. The action will be over before you know it and you'll be mad cause you missed out."

"Thanks, Jake."

* * *

Both Jake and Seth phased. Seth went to stand with Edward and Bella while Jake made his way to where the pack was waiting. They hadn't tested out how far the pack's reach was when it came to their mind link but they had been pretty sure. Their gamble had paid off; they could see and hear through their pack link. Seth looked at Edward and they were able to see him nod. They were as connected as they could be.

Jake reached the brush near the clearing where the pack waited, taking his place near Sam. They had tested out yesterday to see if they were able to link their minds together in their smaller groups so they could block out what was going on in the other groups. They found it worked well; they were still able to respond if needed to the rest of the pack, but being focused on the connection in their smaller groups improved their fighting.

They collectively held their breath, waiting; their muscles quivering in excitement, adrenaline rushing through their vessels. Heightening their senses, they stood in readiness as they listened to the minute sounds of the forest. The scampering of animals, the flap of a bird's wings, the falling of a leaf and the crashing sound it made as it landed on the ground. Their vision was focused as they stared towards the entrance to the clearing.

They heard the sounds, the snapping of twigs, the whooshing of air, and the frenzied growls of the newborns, just as they heard Edward tell Seth and Bella, "It's starting." They waited in silence for long moments, in truth it seemed an eternity had passed before the newborns entered the clearing. Jake and Sam were closest and counted them out, nine. Alice had told them their numbers had dropped to eighteen; though this number did not include Victoria and her helper, a boy from Forks, Riley.

The pack waited, they needed to make sure the newborns were fully in the clearing before attacking. They watched as the newborns, sniffed the air, growling and hissing. "Where is she? She smells so good," several said licking their lips. Finally, Leah gave the order and they ran from their hiding spots and began their attack.

The groups had been a good idea, it allowed them to distract and confuse the newborns. They never saw what was coming. The metallic sounds of vampire flesh being torn filled the air. The pack was growling and snarling but they were focused and managed to stay out of the newborns reach. Leah felt when Jasper sent a wave of calm to the pack and confusion to the newborns, so he could light a fire to throw the parts into. They had gathered the wood the night before so all they needed to do was have it lit. Jasper quickly completed his task and ran back to help the Cullens.

They were down to the last two newborns when Leah's attention was drawn to Seth. Her heart lodged in her throat as she realized her plan to keep Seth safe was in vain. Victoria and her accomplice had figured out their plans and where now in mountain campsite. There was no way for any of them, werewolf or vampire to make it to them in time. She pushed her fear and anxiety towards the pack and Paul ran into her side, snarling, _Get it together, Leah. He'll be fine._

She shook herself and regained her composure. Edward had promised he'd keep Seth safe and she needed to have faith in both of them, Edward with his promise and Seth that he'd be able to fight and protect himself. Paul, Quil, and her took down one of the last vampires. Jared and Embry had torn both arms off the last one. It wouldn't be long before they were all down. The vampire parts were another matter though. They were attempting to reattach themselves to their bodies. Jake and Sam began clean-up efforts; grabbing the limbs, heads, and torsos and tossing them into the fire. Purple plumes rose from the now roaring fire.

Leah and the pack watched through Seth's eyes as they worked at taking down Victoria and her accomplice, Riley. Seth had managed to get one of Riley's arms and his foot removed. They couldn't see Edward but could hear the sounds of Victoria and Edward locked into battle. Riley managed to get a particularly good hit in and it looked like Seth was injured but through the link, they knew he was faking. Seth lunged at Riley and managed to rip off the vampires head.

Seth turned his attention to Edward and Victoria, knowing the pack would want to see. They had been chasing her for over six months now. It was time to end this. Victoria seeing that Riley was done for, decided to flee but Edward stopped her, "Victoria, let's end this. This is the last chance you'll get." She ran back towards Edward and they once again battled, Seth whined wanting to help but torn between protecting Bella and helping Edward.

_Seth, just stay with Bella. Edward will be fine. He's got this._ Leah told him.

They continued to fight and suddenly, Victoria had the upper hand. Her arms wrapped around Edward's head, moments away from ripping it off. _Seth, get Bella. You need to run with her. There's no time._

_ But Leah…_

_ No buts, you need to get out of there._

They could see as Seth turned towards Bella to go to her and get out of there. Bella's words rang in their ears, "You want me, Victoria," she taunted. "I'm right here," she said as she took the object she held in her hand and ran it along her forearm, drawing blood. Seth whined as he moved towards her. The metallic screech sounded one more time and Leah screamed, _Seth, get out of there NOW!_

It was the look on Bella's face that changed everything, she wasn't afraid or cowering. Seth turned around, showing them Edward as he said, _It's okay. We're fine. We're going to take care of things here. The Cullens have taken care of the newborns in their clearing. I'll see you soon._

* * *

Leah directed the pack to continue to work in their smaller teams to pick up any spare vampire pieces. The last thing they needed was a vampire assembling themselves together with various parts. The fight had spread out around the clearing and pieces were everywhere. They had tried to keep the pieces from being scattered but in the heat of the battle it was impossible.

It was when they were spread out, it happened. Sam and Jake were on the far end of the clearing. Sam's thoughts wandered to Emily at the same time, Jake smelled a fresh scent. He tried to get Sam's attention but was unable to, the vampire moved to attack Sam and Jake lunged. Leah felt the cold arms of the vampire on her fur wrapping around her arm and chest as though it was happening to her. A moment before the vampire's arms squeezed Jake, she phased into her human form.

The pack stumbled at the feeling of Jake's pain and his agonizing scream filled their minds. And even though Leah was in human form, she curled up on the ground and gritted her teeth against the pain. She felt the snap of his bones as though they were her own. She couldn't move; she was frozen in pain.

She didn't see as Sam was finally shaken from his stupor and attacked; as the rest of the pack ran to help Sam and protect Jake. She didn't sense when the Cullens came into the clearing. Didn't hear, the words Rose whispered to Jasper, "Leah you need to help her." Jasper sent soothing waves of calm her way and he nodded to Rose.

Rose crept slowly towards Leah. Cautious in her movements, she kneeled beside Leah and reached for the cord on Leah's leg. Removing the dress, she spoke softly, "Leah, come on, let's get you dressed. You guys need to get moving, the Volturi's coming. It's not safe for you." Rose dressed Leah as though she were a child, pulling the dress over her head and guiding her arms in it. All while Leah sat mutely staring back at Rose. The dress was soon smoothed down her body and Rose helped her to stand.

They walked to where Jake lay, still in wolf form. The pack stood around him, unsure what to do. Carlisle and Edward were speaking in whispers. Carlisle looked at Leah, "Leah, he needs to phase back. Then we'll know some of the extent of his injuries. You'll need to get him out of here and if it's alright, Edward and I will come by as soon as we can to help."

Leah nodded at his words barely hearing Alice's plea, "We need to hurry. They won't hold up the treaty." Leah kneeled by Jake and stroked a hand along his face, "Jake, you have to phase back. We need to get you out of here. I've given them permission, just Edward and Carlisle to come to the rez. I'm sure Dr. Leech has some of the good stuff. He'll bring lots, I promise."

Jake phased back uttering curse words none of them had heard of before. It was easy to see where he was injured the most. His right arm was bruised and hung at an awkward angle. His chest was scattered with dark purple bruises and he had his left arm wrapped around it. Every breath was pure, unadulterated agony. His right leg was swollen and as Carlisle felt along Jake's side, he determined most of the damage was on his right side.

"I think his leg's broken, too but I don't think it's healing right. Get him home and we'll be there as soon as we can."

The pack lifted Jake up gingerly and prepared to carry him out of the clearing to La Push. Leah followed with Sam coming in last. Sam started to apologize, "Leah, I'm…" She turned and glared at him, "Just don't. Not now. I don't want to hear it," and stomped off. Sam was the only one who heard Jasper's softly whispered words to Edward, "Whatever happens today, don't give into Bella. It won't be safe for her if you do." Sam shook his head at the odd statement and continued behind the pack.

* * *

**AN: So I removed the kiss but now I'm not so sure. I may need it for the story. But personally I like it better this way. Let me know what you thinking by reviewing.**


	36. Battle Wounds and Twisted Scars

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

**AN: Now the answer to Jasper's cryptic words. Enjoy. I was telling one of my reviewers that I have 12 pages of notes, outlining the next couple of chapters so I'm procrastinating (I have a paper due on Sunday at 11:59 pm) and writing those chapters. Though Saturday, I will need to focus and get my paper done. :)**

* * *

Chapter 35

Battle Wounds and Twisted Scars

The pack arrived at the Black house and carried Jake inside, his swearing at their jostling movements had finally calmed to low groans. Though the groans still had the ability to make them weak in the knees and their stomachs twist. They carried him past the shocked faces of Billy and Charlie. Laying him down on the bed, the pack backed away and Leah went to sit down by his side.

She looked around the room and softly whispered, "Get Sam out of here. I don't want to see him, not now. Seth, you need to go home. Keep mom at home for now. I don't want her to be here. It's going to be bad enough for Billy to be here right now. Jared, Paul, can you stay, just for now? I don't know if they'll need help," at Jared and Paul's nod she continued. "Embry, Quil, go home. You can come by later, okay."

"But Leah…," they protested at the same time. She interrupted them, hissing, "Do you really want to be here when Carlisle_ re-breaks_ your best friend's bones?" They both paled. "I didn't think so. Now go. I'm not going to say it again."

They scattered, leaving Leah sitting by Jake's side. She could still feel his pain and she found herself matching her breathing to his own slow, shallow breaths. She could hear Paul and Jared in the other room talking to Billy and Charlie. There was a reason why Charlie was an officer of the law, you couldn't get much past him and the guys were getting the third degree. Billy, of course, knew Jake's injuries were due to supernatural beings but Charlie remained in the dark.

"What happened? Why didn't you bring Jake to the hospital? He shouldn't be here; he needs to be in the hospital. I'm calling the ambulance service."

"No," she heard Paul say.

"Dr. Cullen's coming," Jared added. "It was just a tumble off his motorcycle, you know us boys."

"Yeah," Paul added, "Always trying to show off for a pretty girl or two." Leah could imagine the twinkle in his eyes and his smirk as he said this to Charlie.

"I thought the _Cullens_ were out of town," Charlie said and Leah wondered if his eyes were narrowed in suspicion.

"Wasn't aware of that," Jared said. "Must have come back already. Leah called them with her cell phone on the way here."

"Billy, I thought you said they weren't allowed here. You've always had some grudge against them. I remember those bonfires last fall, I got a dozen calls from concerned citizens, those were lit in celebration of the Cullens leaving," Charlie remarked in his Chief of Police voice.

Thankfully, Billy had been friends long enough to know what he needed to do, so Charlie would believe him. "Maybe I was wrong about them. Either way, Jake's here and if Dr. Cullen's on his way, it doesn't hurt to have him take a look at Jake and if he thinks Jake needs to go to the hospital, then we'll take him."

The matter was dropped. Leah continued to softly stroke Jake's face and whisper into his ear. She didn't know what to tell him, so she told him how proud she was of everyone and how far the pack had come. She told him about her fears for today and whether it was the right decision for her to be their leader.

It seemed like hours later, when she heard the car pull up. She whispered to Jake, telling him she'd be right back. Meeting Jared and Paul's eyes, she ran out the door. Bella rushed out of the vehicle crying, "I need to see him." Edward's eyes flared at the intensity of Leah's thoughts. And Carlisle looked warily over at Leah, unsure of what was happening.

She softly uttered, "No," before walking over to Bella. She roughly grabbed Bella's arms, secretly enjoying Bella's wincing. Leaning close, she whispered as soft as she could into Bella's ears, "No, _you_ won't see him. I won't let _you_. _You've_ done enough. If it wasn't for _you_ he wouldn't be injured. I won't let _you_ destroy him and I know _you_ will. This game is done." She pushed Bella away from her as Bella burst into tears, stumbling over her feet.

Leah walked away, not even taking a glance over at Carlisle and Edward. Her thoughts spoke for themselves, _Get her out of my face, Edward. I can't guarantee I can maintain control. Make sure she understands she's a Cullen now and therefore La Push is off limits to her after today._

Leah walked back into the house and nodded to Jared and Paul before heading back to Jake's room. They walked outside to help Carlisle and Edward. She heard Edward talk to Charlie when he entered, "We had just arrived home when we got Leah's call. Bella's waiting for you in your car; she's quite upset about Jake. Maybe it would be best if you took her home."

"Oh, of course. Will you be okay, Billy," Charlie asked.

"Sure, sure, we'll be fine. Just get Bella home. You can call later and see how Jake's doing."

* * *

Carlisle and Edward entered the small room. Leah stayed stationed at the head of the bed. Carlisle approached and spoke gently, "I'm going to take a look at him, Leah. We know his arm is broken, so I'll need to splint that. There's not much we can do for the broken ribs besides wrap them. But I need to find out if his leg is broken. If it is, it might need to be re-set. I've brought along some Morphine to give him. Edward will help me, if that's alright; he's been to medical school, okay?"

Leah nodded and Carlisle began his work. He felt along Jake's right leg, skimming his hands down it and pressing deeper to feel the bones. Jake moaned and tried to pull away. "It's okay, Jake. He's just checking out your leg. We have to make sure it's healing right or you'll be the gimp wolf," she said dryly.

"Leah, it's broken and the bones have already started to mend but not correctly. I think we should give him the Morphine now and I'll check his arm and ribs before re-setting his leg."

Edward pulled a vial and syringe from Carlisle medical bag. She watched as he filled up nearly the entire syringe before passing it to Carlisle. "Edward, keep on an eye on his thoughts. I'm not sure how much to use. I think with their genes, it will take more and he'll burn it off faster but I don't want to risk giving too much." Edward nodded and Carlisle swabbed Jake's left thigh with alcohol before inserting the needle and giving half the medication in the syringe. He waited for several minutes for the medication to start to take effect.

"Carlisle, I think it's safe to give him the rest. His breathing and heart rate sound strong and steady. It's taken the edge off but he's still in too much pain I think for you to do anything with his leg."

Carlisle injected the rest of the medication and removed the needle, covering the puncture site with a cotton ball. Satisfied the medication was taking effect, he trailed his fingers over Jake's ribs, feeling to make sure none of his ribs were puncturing any vital organs. He palpated Jake's belly and didn't detect any abnormal swelling or any signs of internal bleeding.

"Paul, Jared, we'll need your help for a few moments." Carlisle gestured for Paul and Jared to help Jake to sit up, while he and Edward wrapped some bandaging around Jake's chest. The binding would help ease Jake's discomfort as the rib fractures healed. Once this was complete they laid him back down on the bed. Carlisle looked at Jake's arm and determined it was healing fine. He fashioned a sling for it, resting Jake's forearm against his chest.

Once again, Jared and Paul were gestured into position. They each held Jake's upper body down on the bed. Jared was on Jake's left side while Leah moved so Paul could secure Jake's right side. She positioned herself on Jake's right side and placed her hand over his. Edward remained at the foot of the bed holding his lower body into place. Carlisle positioned his hands and they grimaced as they heard the sickening crack of breaking bones. Jake struggled trying to fight against the pain but he was held firm. Carlisle did one additional maneuver and then satisfied the leg was set in place; he placed an immobilizer on it.

Edward had already drawn up another dose of Morphine and Carlisle gave half the original dose. The two of them whispered back and forth for several minutes, while Jared, Paul, and Leah heard snippets of their conversation. Finally, they turned to them, "Alright, I'm going to leave this here," handing the Morphine to Paul. "Sue I'm sure will be by later. He can have up to 10 mg every two hours if he needs it for the pain. Tomorrow, I'll stop by to see him and we'll reduce the dose. I'm sure by the following day, he won't need it. He needs to stay still and quiet. I don't think he should try phasing for at least five to seven days. Just to ensure everything has set correctly and is healed."

Jared, Paul, and Leah nodded. Edward had packed Carlisle's things back into the black doctor's bag and they turned and headed out of the room. Leah turned to Paul and Jared, "Thanks, guys. You two go home. Jared, I'm sure Kim's worried and waiting for you. Paul, do you think you could bring Billy over to my mom's for a while. She's probably still making lunch. Tell her to take care of Billy and I'll sit with Jake for now. He needs to rest and I don't want to worry about Billy when Jake needs us, okay."

"Sure, Leah," Paul walked out of the room leaving Jared and Leah sitting with Jake. They heard Billy thanking Carlisle and Edward. Jared met her eyes asking a silent question. "Jared, I'm fine. Just go, I know it's easier for you now with Kim but you have to want to be with her now that it's over. I'll sit with him for now. Stop by Embry or Quil's on your way and tell them they can come and relieve me in a few hours, okay?"

"Alright."

* * *

Leah listened to the sound of Jake's heart beating and his slow and steady breaths in and out. He was lying so still and quiet, it was such a difference from how he was normally. He was usually smiling, joking, and talking; the kid never knew when to shut up. The pack mind was noisy already and if Jake was phased in, it became the Jake show. What he did, what he ate, who he talked to and of course, many of those thoughts were Bella-centric.

She heard as they all filed out of the small house, leaving just her and Jake. Leah remained at the side of his bed, her left hand resting on the top of his and she reached her right hand to rest on his heart. She felt its steady beat. Her head slumped and tears leaked from her eyes. Jasper had been right, she couldn't fight fate. It hurt too much to do it. She'd have to tell him about the imprint, not yet but soon. She had felt every second of his pain knowing it was only an echo of what he was feeling. And Sam, she'd have to deal with him. If he'd only done what she'd asked him to do more than once, this could have been prevented. Jake could have died and it would have been all Sam's fault.

Leah felt the brush of his fingers on the top of her head. Heard his husky voice slur, "Now I know I'm dead. If I was still alive there's no way Leah Clearwater would be crying at my bed."

She jerked her head up and looked at him. His pupils were so small she could barely detect them. Carlisle had drugged him up well. He reached his good hand and brushed the tears from her cheeks, "You were right though, Carlisle brought the good stuff. I could do without the clowns and balloons though," he told her shuddering which caused him to groan in pain.

Leah frowned at him, "What kind of dreams are you having, Jake? Clowns? Balloons?"

"You don't want to know. I hate them both," he told her this time repressing his shudder.

"You turn into a giant wolf and you're scared of clowns and balloons," she stated incredulously her shoulders shaking in mirth.

"Not everyone can be fearless like you, Leah. So, what's the final tally?"

"Wolves, eleven; vamps nine."

"Nice. Everyone's okay," he asked and continued at her nod. "So, what did Dr. Fang have to say?"

"Broken ribs, arm, and leg. No phasing for at least five days but probably closer to seven. He'll be back tomorrow to check on you."

"Dad's okay?"

"Yeah, I sent him over to my house; my mom was making lunch already. I figured it would be important he was being taken care of."

"Thanks," he told her, his eyes searching her face. "You look exhausted. Here I'll scoot a bit. I'm tired and you should sleep some, too." He clenched his jaw and moved just a few inches over and patted the left side of his bed.

Leah stared back and forth at him and the side of the bed he was patting. Jake's bed was tiny and he took up more than his fair share of it. He was right she was tired. Between preparing for the battle, dealing with Sam, and all the other drama; she'd barely slept even though she'd hounded the pack to rest. She sighed and got up, making her way to the end of the bed so she could crawl in bedside him.

Jake wrapped his arm around her and she snuggled into his side careful of his bruises. They closed their eyes and Jake wasn't sure whether he said the words aloud or not, "See, this isn't so bad, is it?"

* * *

It was how Billy and Sue found them several hours later. Leah was fast asleep, dead to the world like she normally was when she was overly tired. Jake woke up though and saw Sue. "Hi," he whispered. "Do you think I can have some more pain meds? Everything hurts."

Sue nodded and drew up another dose, this time she had no choice but she inject it into his right shoulder as Leah was firmly pressed into his left side. "Do you want me to try and wake her," she asked.

"No, it's fine. She was exhausted. I'm going to be sleeping and she hasn't kicked or hit me in sleep, so I think I'll be fine. Thanks, Sue. Dad's doing okay," he asked barely seeing her nod before his eyelids grew heavy and he was asleep once again.


	37. Missing Everything about You

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

**AN: Please don't kill me. *hides face behind hand***

* * *

Chapter 36

Missing Everything about You

Leah woke up to the sound of Embry and Billy's voices. She untangled herself from Jake's arm and moved off his bed just as Embry came into view. She stood next to his bed and stretched, acting as though she had fallen asleep next to his bed, not _in it_.

"Good, you're here. I'm going home. I'm hungry and still tired. A couple hours' nap, sitting on the floor isn't enough," she told him.

"Jared sent Quil out on patrol for now. He wasn't sure what you'd want to do but…well just because we took out an army of vampires, doesn't mean we got them all."

Leah shrugged, "Yeah, probably true. Maybe I'll stop by…did he tell you if he was going to be home or at Kim's?"

"I think his house," Embry replied.

"Okay, I'll stop by and get it figured out. We'll still need to patrol but I think we can back off a bit," she paused before saying, "Embry…"

"Yeah, Leah."

She closed the distance between them and hugged him. It was the first time she had. They may have known they were siblings for weeks now and Leah may have always been openly affectionate with Seth but she never was with Embry. His arms wrapped around her and she whispered, "I'm so proud of you. You did really well today. You all did. Thank you."

Embry felt tears prick at this eyes and he squeezed her tight for just a moment longer before telling her, "Leah, it was all you. I don't think we could have done it without you there. Heck, you have nearly every one of us wrapped around your finger. You know we'd do anything for you."

She pulled away and smiled at him. "I'll see you later, Embry. He's been sleeping for a while so he might need some meds when he wakes up."

* * *

When Jake woke up some time after Leah left, he knew he was alone in bed. He could tell Embry was in the room with him. He lay there for a moment with his eyes closed and wondered if he had imagined her. Taking a deep breath, his lungs filled with her unique scent, lily and vanilla. When he opened his eyes and turned his head, his eyes met Embry's concerned ones.

"You okay, Jake? Do you need Sue to bring you some more meds? I can go get her. Tell me what you need," Embry rambled.

"I'm fine," he replied hoarsely. "Though something to eat and drink would be great. You'll probably have to help me though," he said frowning.

Embry left Jake's room and brought in a veritable feast of food. He helped Jake to sit up so he could at least use his good arm to eat. It wasn't long though before he was tired and sore. He heard his dad call Sue. Embry helped Jake go to the bathroom which was awkward as he wasn't allowed to walk there, so a leftover drink cup from some fast-foot joint ended up sufficing. Sue came and gave him another dose of medication and once again he slept. Thankfully, there were no clowns or balloons this time around.

* * *

The days began to blend together and even with one member being injured, the pack still needed guidance. Therefore, no one said much when Leah was absent at Jake's bedside, despite her insistence the first day. She transitioned back into her role as Alpha and oversaw the pack, ensuring the rez was protected.

She and Jared had discussed new patrols along with a schedule for everyone to help out at the Black house. Until Jake was completely healed, someone needed to be around to help Jake and take over Jake's normal caregiving duties for Billy. Leah volunteered running double patrols for the night shifts.

Sam remained absent from the pack, nor did they have him help out with Jake at all. Leah still hadn't determined what she was going to say or do with him. The pack knowing they could trust her leadership, didn't question her decision.

Carlisle had come by the day after Jake's injuries as promised and was pleased with Jake's healing. Everything seemed to be healing right. The treaty was back in force after that day and Leah mentioned to him, once things were settled more, she'd sit down with the pack and they would discuss what changes they wanted to the treaty. Carlisle had simply nodded at her.

* * *

Nearly every night when Leah ran patrol alone, she thought about Jake and the imprint. When she should tell him? How to bring it up? And every day that passed she was more nervous about it than the last. She'd put off dealing with Sam because she didn't know how to handle him when her thoughts were in such a turmoil.

It was easy to blame Sam for everything but in the end, she realized once again what happened was a combination of many factors. Sam refusing to accept his imprint. Leah fighting her imprint with Jake. Had she been honest from the beginning about it; even though she didn't like it and Jake may not have wanted her, it could have changed things. Maybe it would have been what was needed to get Sam to have let her go and accept Emily.

She decided in the end, once Jake was healed; first she'd tell the elders the importance of marking. Then when they approached Sam, the elders would have the same information the rest of the pack now had. After that, she'd talk to Jake and tell him about the imprint. Explain to him why she had acted the way she had. In the end, what happened after that was dependent on Jake.

She still had a suspicion he could have imprinted on her. The conversation before the fight with Jasper had gotten her thinking about it. Jasper had been sure about it, but what if he just thought there was something there? It was still possible in the end she'd be alone and miserable.

All of these doubts didn't stop her from getting her daily Jake _fix_. During her patrol, she'd usually stop by his house and lay down outside his window for a while before continuing on. And every morning when she passed patrol off to one of the other wolves, she'd casually ask how he was doing. Now that she'd decided to accept the imprint, she needed these few things to keep her wolf calm.

* * *

Little did Leah know fate was going to intervene once again in her life. Later, she'd wonder if fate had a vendetta against her. It was the seventh day after Jake had been injured and he was finally healed. She'd finished her morning patrol and ran to the cliffs by First Beach. Today was the day; once again she'd changed her plans.

She decided she needed to have her feelings about Jake and the imprint figured out before she approached the elders about marking and Sam's imprint. So she sat on the cliffs, staring out into the ocean and working up the courage to tell Jake.

Meanwhile, Jake was getting sick of his babysitters. He just wanted to be left alone in own thoughts. He didn't want someone by him, talking to him, looking at him, watching him twenty-four hours a day. He was finally healed and he felt the need to phase in his bones. He growled at his latest babysitter, Quil and if he wasn't in such a shitty mood already he might have laughed when Quil scampered away.

He heard the mail truck pull up and looked at the clock, it was ten. He decided he'd grab the mail quick for his dad and then maybe go for a run. His wolf was restless and anxious and Jake wasn't sure why but maybe it had to do with the fact he'd never went this long without phasing. He walked out to the mailbox, enjoying the rare feel of sun on his skin.

Grabbing the envelopes, he walked back to the house flipping through them. As he neared the bottom of the pile, his senses were assaulted with the scent of strawberries, _Bella._ He walked into the house and stared at the cream colored envelope addressed to him and his dad. He placed the rest of the mail on the kitchen table and ran a finger along the writing on the front. Turning the envelope over, he opened it and pulled the contents out.

He quickly scanned the various items, the largest of which explained exactly what this envelope was about. He had nearly died to protect _her_ and she was sending him an invitation to her wedding. The wedding to the _enemy_. He was filled with rage; he threw the invitation on the table and stalked over to the phone to call her. His anger intensifying as he waited for her to answer.

"Hello," he heard her answer.

"Why," he growled at her. "Why would you send me that?"

"Jake," she breathed, "How are you? Are you doing better? I've missed you."

Jake laughed cruelly, "Missed me? I nearly died to protect you and you haven't even shown your face here. Don't lie, Bella."

"I do miss you, Jake," he heard as her voice cracked and as she swallowed several times. "I wanted to see you…I did. But I couldn't."

"Just stop, Bella. I get it, okay. It's him. You're always going to choose him."

"But Jake…I want you in my life, too. You're my best friend. I don't understand why we can't stay friends."

"Friends," he snarled. "You're going to become one of them. Who knows how many _people_ you'll slaughter in your first year! It's done. Have a nice life," he said hanging up the phone.

Billy had rolled into the kitchen when he'd heard Jake on the phone. He sat there glancing at Jake in concern. "Son," he started.

Jake turned to his dad, "Just stop. I don't want to here. I need to get out of here. I'll be back…I don't know when." Jake ran out the door and phased into his wolf. He needed to get as far from this place as he could. Everything he thought and believed in was a lie. He didn't want to be in this place where the monsters you heard of in fairy tales were real. Where the girl didn't get saved. His anger and heart break fueled his muscles and he ran.

* * *

Leah felt it, a change in the atmosphere and the shimmer of someone's phase. She'd passed patrol off to Seth earlier in the morning. She sat on the cliff and listened tuning her senses into what was happening. Her wolf was agitated and pacing and when she heard Seth's howl, she raced into action. There were families on the beach so she couldn't phase where she was, so she ran. She had just passed by old man Hudson's front porch when she couldn't hold the phase in.

_Fuck, I think I just flashed old man Hudson_, she swore. _What's going on?_

She heard the chaos, Quil, Embry, and Seth calling after Jake. She looked to see where he was and realized he was already far from them and moving away faster than she'd ever seen him run. Soon Jared, Paul, and even Sam who hadn't phased since the battle, joined the pack mind.

_What's going on_, Jared asked. _Vamps?_

_ I don't know. It's Jake. Seth, what happened?_

Seth replayed what happened from the moment just before Jake phased in until now. They saw everything, Jake getting the mail, reading the invitation, and the phone call with Bella. Jake didn't say anything to any of them, he just kept running. He was done. He didn't care what his _duty_ was. He was done.

Leah felt as he began to pull himself away from the pack. She felt as he began to tear at the bonds and close himself off from the pack mind. As he pulled away from her, whether he realized it or not.

_Jake, please_, she begged. _Just stop. Don't do this over her. Just don't leave. Think of Billy. What about us, your pack? Quil? Embry?_

_**NO! **_he snarled and put the final brick in place. The wall was erected between them. And Jake was too far for any of them to catch up. Leah stumbled slightly at the pain the separation caused. Seth had stopped and turned his way back towards La Push. But Embry and Quil continued on, she couldn't let them go any further. She knew well enough what Jake had done. He'd accepted at least some of his Alpha heritage if not all. She knew from experience, they wouldn't be able to find him. She couldn't even feel him anymore and he was her imprint.

_Quil, Embry, stop. You two need to come back to La Push._

_ No, we're going to get him and bring him back_, Quil told her.

_Leah, please…he's our best friend_, Embry begged.

_No, I can't let you guys. I'm sorry. Please, don't make me order you. You won't find him unless he wants to be found. He'll probably run off some steam and he'll be back soon. Jared, Paul, and Sam, thanks for trying to help but you guys can go home. I'll get the boys home._

_ What about Jake_, Jared asked.

_He'll be home soon, I'm sure. We'll just have to wait it out, okay. He just needs some time._

And for the first time ever, Leah felt like she had truly let the pack down. She'd lied. She didn't know if Jake would ever come back. For a long time, she'd wanted to run, too. And if she could have run after Sam and Emily, she would have. Jake had the means to go. He might not have money but he had his wolf and it would be enough for him to survive as long as he wanted to. She just hoped he'd be back soon because the ache in her chest was getting worse by the minute.

* * *

**AN: Sorry I couldn't let it just be that easy. And one of the genres is angst. So from 0 to 10, how angsty is this? Don't forget to review.**


	38. The Aftermath

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

* * *

Chapter 37

The Aftermath

It had been three days since Jake had left La Push, since he had blocked them from his thoughts, since Leah had been able to phase. Oh, she had tried, more than once but her wolf was having none of it. She lay curled up and refused. So Leah was trapped in her all too human body and had no outlet for her sadness, anger, disappointment, and rage. None of the pack knew either; she feigned she was exhausted from days of running double patrols. They picked up her slack without complaint.

Though she knew it would be only a matter of time before they figured it out. She wasn't sleeping and could barely eat. Anything pack related, she ignored or shrugged her shoulders, telling her mom and brothers to have "Jared deal with it." She had never felt like this before and she wanted to be angry and fly into a rage but she didn't even have the energy to do it.

On the fourth day after Jake left, she stood in the woods outside her house, naked. She was going to force her wolf to phase and she didn't care how hard it was. She needed to know she could still do it. She gathered every ounce of anger and frustration she had. She told her wolf, if they could do this, she'd rip Bella apart piece by piece.

It took a long and torturous battle within herself before Leah was able to phase. She hadn't expected what happened though. Her wolf was practically feral and she found her control on the wolf, tenuous at best. It scared her because inside her wolf had always been human Leah but this, this was all her wolf. Together they ran and Leah found herself in the trees outside the Swan house.

She phased back into her human form and pulled her dress on. Breathing heavily, adrenaline and fear running through her veins. Her body was pulled towards the house and she heard the sounds of Bella and Charlie inside. She walked up the front steps and threw the door open.

Bella jumped at the sound of the door slamming into the wall, dropping the spoon in her hand. It clattered to the floor. Leah stood there, wearing a simple dress and barefoot. She cowered at the intense look of hate on Leah's face, the fire in Leah's eyes. Bella's eyes were wide with fear and she knew there would be no one who could save her from this.

Charlie had walked into the kitchen at the commotion; he looked at Leah and made a move towards Bella. He heard Leah growl at him and he was frozen in place. His eyes moved warily between the two girls. He watched as Leah glided over to Bella. Saw as his daughter swallowed nervously and he felt powerless to do anything.

"You bitch," Leah hissed. "I warned your _boyfriend_ what would happen if you didn't listen. I guess I should have been more explicit." Bella watched as Leah raised her hand and struck her hard across the face. She heard the choking sound her father made and saw the rage in Leah's eyes.

"I told _you_ to leave him alone. And now, he's _gone_. Because of _you_ and your selfishness. He would have given you anything and everything and I would have let him, if that's what he wanted. But _you_," she snarled. "It's all been a game to you. He's been your back-up plan in case _Edward_ wises up to you and leaves your sorry ass for good."

The hostility and rage coming from Leah filled the kitchen. It choked the air and at least two of the occupants wanted to flee. But not Leah, she was done running. She was here to fight. She didn't even notice when Paul and Jared entered the Swan kitchen. They cautiously approached her, knowing anything could set her off.

"Why don't you give me one good reason why I shouldn't finish what Victoria started, _Bella_," she sneered. Bella's heart was lodged in her throat and she couldn't have answered even if she wanted to.

Leah finally felt the presence of her pack members. So instead of continuing, she finished the conversation, "Just so we're clear in the future, I'll tell you exactly what I told your _dear Edward_. As far as we're concerned, you're a _Cullen_ now. Don't come on our land, you're fair game and I won't hesitate to finish it."

Paul grabbed Leah's arm pulling her away from Bella, "Let's go, Leah." He walked her out to Jared's truck. Thankfully Jared had been in Forks picking up a few things so when Paul felt Leah phase in, he had ran to Forks and found Jared and they made their way to the Swan house. He helped Leah into Jared's truck and stared at her face but she'd already put the mask in place, blocking what she was thinking from him.

He heard Jared try to explain Leah's actions. Jared was telling Charlie that Jake had run away after receiving the wedding invitation and all of them had already been helping the Blacks out. Telling Charlie how difficult it had been for Billy when Jake was injured and once he was finally healed, how Jake had disappeared. Satisfied he'd done enough damage control, he told Charlie to keep Bella away from La Push and left.

The ride back to the rez was quiet. It was just before they arrived at Leah's house when Jared turned to Leah and said, "What the hell was that about, Leah? Jesus, you were seconds away from killing her. Why?"

"Just leave it alone, Jared. I'm sick of pretending like Bella's important to any of us. We did our job and protected her. It's time to wash our hands of the bitch. She's going to be one of _them_ soon."

* * *

Things didn't get any better. Leah kept herself shut off from the pack and refused to deal with anything. And then there was Sam. Even prior to Jake's leaving Sam had blamed himself for Jake's injuries. Jake's leaving was the final straw.

He, too, pulled away from the pack, from his imprint. He spent his days and nights drinking. None of them understood how he managed it, but he remained drunk. And Emily was affected by his behavior and his withdrawal. She was miserable, crying and called Kim all hours of the day.

Between Leah's refusal to be their Alpha, Sam's drinking, and Jake's disappearance, the pack was falling apart. They bickered and fought with one another. They refused to take direction from one another. Didn't follow the patrol schedules. Nothing. A legion of vampires could attack La Push and Jared doubted any of them would even care.

Jared finally went to the elders for advice. The pack needed to have some leadership and direction. If Leah was unwilling, they needed to come up with a contingency plan. The elders didn't understand why this was happening but agreed with Jared. So, Jared had no choice but to step up as their temporary Alpha.

Jared called a pack meeting nearly a week after Leah's incident with Bella. Sam and Leah refused to participate. So the meeting consisted of Paul, Quil, Embry, Seth, and himself. He looked at the faces of his pack members and the tension was palpable. He had no idea how Leah did this but he had no choice, they needed a leader before they completely fell apart.

"I've talked to the elders. Something needs to be done. We can't continue like this," he started.

"What gives you the right, Jared? You're not our leader," Seth scoffed. Embry nodded at Seth's statement clearly agreeing with it.

"Someone has to. If Leah's not going to do her job, then someone needs to."

"Doesn't mean _you_ should get to be in charge," Quil said rolling his eyes. "Why do you think you're the best man for it?"

Jared was getting angry and he wanted nothing more than to beat the shit out of these little punks. "Enough! Leah choose me as Beta so if she's unable to fulfill her duties, then _I_ have every right to temporarily take her place. This is exactly what I'm talking about. We can't continue to fight amongst each other. We need to figure out what we're going to do. We're down three pack members as it is. If we continue to fight and bicker amongst one another, how long will it be before we fall apart completely?"

Paul cleared his throat before speaking, "Jared's right. We can't continue like this. I don't understand what's going on with Leah but someone has to be in charge." He looked pointedly at Seth and Embry before continuing, "Your sister chose Jared for a reason. I think if she was able to make the decision, she'd put Jared in charge."

"Fine," Embry, Quil, and Seth grumbled.

"Alright, so I talked to the elders. They have temporarily allowed me to be Alpha. As soon as Leah is able to resume her role, I'll step down. I don't want it but we need someone in charge. For now, I'd like Paul to step up as temporary Beta. It's nothing personal, it's just I've known Paul longer and we tend to think the same way. We have several things we need to discuss, first being Jake, second is Sam, and lastly Leah."

The pack nodded and Jared took it as a sign to continue. "First, Jake. Has he tried to communicate with any of you?"

"No," Quil said. "A few times, he's had his mind open enough and maybe he's in Canada or something but the second I tried to talk to him, he shut me out."

"Same here," Embry agreed. "I tried begging him to come home but he just blocks us. You can't even tell he's still there. I don't know if we'd feel him phase out when it's far away like that. So I don't know whether he's just blocking our attempts or he phases," he finished with a shrug.

"So, no one's been able to actually have more than a one-sided conversation with him," Jared clarified and at their nods, he continued, "So for now, Jake's no help and we can't count on him. Next up, Sam."

"I've tried, man. I don't know how the hell he's doing it but he's always drunk," Paul said. "I told him we need his help and he told me to '_fuck off._' Hell, I even tried to guilt him into helping by talking about how he was hurting Emily. It didn't do a thing."

"I've done the same. He never marked Emily before the battle and I think it's why he was distracted. And with Jake getting injured and running away, I'm sure he's feeling guilty. He knew Leah was going to end up talking to him about it. But she hasn't so it's probably not helping either. And Kim's getting phone calls from all hours of the day from Emily. She's freaking out, thinking the imprint is broken or something. I don't think we'll be able to get Sam back on board until Jake is back and Leah talks to him about what happened during the battle. So, that leaves us with Leah," Jared looked over at Embry and Seth knowing they would have had the most contact with her.

"I don't know what to say," Seth started, "But she doesn't sleep, she barely eats, and half the time she does…well, it doesn't stay down." Seth blushed before continuing, "Mom made her take a test the other day and Leah freaked out at her. She screamed and fought against it. When the results showed up, she told mom to '_Leave her the fuck alone'_ and she '_didn't need another reminder of what a freak she was_' before she slammed her door."

"She looks like shit," Embry said. "It's like a hundred times worse than zombie-Bella. And she barely talks to either of us. I went to talk to her the other day and she just sat there staring at nothing. I don't even know if she was listening or not."

"Plus, she cries," Seth whispered. "Leah never cries. And every night, she cries. I asked her the other day about it and she didn't say anything at first…but then she told me. She said, '_her wolf was dying and she couldn't do anything about it. Her wolf was just lying there, waiting_'," he finished with a shudder.

"From what we all know of Leah, she doesn't cry. Leah's the type of girl," Paul added, "If she's messed with you'd better watch out. She'll scream and rant, throw shit at you, or even cut body parts off of you in your sleep. And the day she confronted Bella. None of you were phased in but her wolf was different. She had a hard time controlling it. I don't even know if she knew what she was doing."

"I forgot about that, Paul," Jared said remembering that day. "I thought for sure she was going to phase in the Swan's kitchen and rip Bella apart. She hasn't phased since that day."

It was Quil who put the pieces together. "What if…she imprinted? Could that be enough to cause all of this?"

Jared shrugged as the only imprinted wolf present, he wasn't sure what could happen if someone was imprinted and didn't accept it. "Maybe, but why would that matter?"

"What if she had imprinted on Jake?"

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the cliff-hanger. But next chap, they'll put the pieces together.**


	39. I Hate Myself for Loving You

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

**AN: And the truth comes out. Review.**

* * *

Chapter 38

I Hate Myself for Loving You

"What? Why would you think that Quil," Seth asked.

"Just think about it, who are the two most stubborn people we know? Who would laugh in the face of fate even when it tried to hit them over the head with a sledgehammer? Who has the most reasons to _hate_ imprinting," Quil suggested.

"Leah and Jake," Paul answered in shock.

"But when and how could none of us have noticed," Embry questioned.

They all looked at each other and each of them thought about the answer to Embry's questions. Trying to come up with evidence to either support or reject the claim. Jared was the first to speak after several minutes of silence, "I told her early the same day we learned about marking that she didn't understand the pull. She was furious at me but it was just for a fleeting second before she blocked her thoughts."

"She was always blocking her thoughts," Quil remembered. "All of those horrible songs, she'd sing but it all stopped once she was Alpha. Sam told us, he could block things easier than us because of being Alpha."

"And the cryptic shit about her wolf. Why wouldn't her wolf let her phase," Seth reminded them.

Paul wasn't sure whether he should bring it up or not. He debated for several long moments before deciding if it could help, there was no reason to hide it. "The day we found out about the newborn army," he chose to phrase it this way instead of saying '_The day I got caught banging Leah_' knowing Seth and Embry were still sensitive about it. "She stopped by later after our pack meeting. I asked her why she told you it was all her idea. I accused her of being a martyr and asked what she was hiding," Embry and Seth both growled at him and Jared whispered, "Knock it off," before nodding at Paul to continue. "She told me it was better that way. Leah doesn't do things just because…the day she became Alpha, she walked into the room with a plan and she knew how everyone of us would react," he finished shrugging his shoulders. "So, she had a reason for taking the blame."

"Holy shit," Quil exclaimed and they all turned to look at him. "When Jake nearly killed me that day. I told you all he was being weird; he'd been weird for weeks. And he didn't know why he acted like that."

"Yeah, he looked confused as hell when I ordered him to stop," Jared remarked.

"I was thinking about what had happened and what a crazy day it was. First, we endured a sex talk from Sue, then Bella called about the vampire army, and lastly, we phased and Seth was freaking out cause you," Quil glanced at Paul before continuing, "And Leah weren't on patrol. And when you both phased in Leah's memories came tumbling out. It was after I thought about that when Jake attacked. He wanted to tear me apart."

"But how could they both fight the pull," Embry asked. "I mean, we've all seen in your head, Jared and in Sam's. You guys get all twitchy and shit from withdrawal."

Paul was the one who came up with a possible reason, "But Kim and Emily aren't wolves. Think about it, both their scents are all over the forest and they see each other constantly in the pack mind. It might have been just enough to satisfy the initial pull."

"It could," Jared remarked. "Before I marked Kim, she went away for the weekend and she left me with her pillow. It had enough of her scent on it that I stated pretty calm for those two days she was gone."

"Seth, remember what she said to Sam that day, too," Embry started. "She told us not to listen but we did. She said all those things to him about he needed to get over her and she wasn't _his anymore_. But then after he left, she told us how we'd _'never understand because we'd imprint'_ and it would be wonderful but it wasn't like that for everyone. It was _'painful and we'd rather not deal with it_'."

"She looked like she was going to cry and we dropped it," Seth added. "The day he was injured, I overheard mom and Billy talking, too. Leah had crawled into bed with him and was sleeping. He woke up and told mom not to wake Leah."

"And what about when Sam and Edward fought," Jared said. "She couldn't get Sam under control and it took all of us to take him down. And when she came back, she sent us all away. Whatever Edward told her, she didn't want anyone there for it. I think she only let me stay because otherwise, we would have all protested at leaving her alone with Sam. She told him, anything between them was done. She begged him to just accept Emily."

"So, where does it leave us," Quil asked. "Imprint or not?"

Embry sighed before speaking, "I think she imprinted and it was that very first day she phased. She phased next after Old Quil and Billy discussed imprinting with them and she asked me how to _block_ your thoughts. It's never been hard for the three of us to hide things from one another in wolf form. I don't know if it's cause we're siblings or what. But since the beginning it's been there."

"So, Leah recognized it for what it was but didn't want anything to do with it," Jared surmised. "What about Jake?"

"Honestly," Quil began, "I don't think he'd know. He's been chasing after Bella so long, even if he did imprint his feelings would have been all mixed up. Did he ask any of you about why Bella wasn't there after he was injured?"

They all shook their heads in denial. "She said something to Bella when Carlisle and Edward came to check on Jake. But neither Paul nor I could hear it. Bella wanted to see Jake and Leah said something to her and Bella started crying. When Edward entered the house, he was pissed and Carlisle looked…I don't know…I guess scared. Carlisle asked Leah permission before doing anything to Jake. Why would he do that?"

"He recognized their connection or had been told about it," Seth suggested.

"And if a Black has always been Alpha, it would make sense if Leah imprinted on him and him on her; she would be able to step into the role, wouldn't it," Quil asked.

"She was able to disobey Alpha commands from the beginning and she could order us before she was Alpha," Paul seconded. "It makes sense."

"So they imprinted on one another," Jared concluded. "So, who's going to go and talk to her?"

* * *

In the end, Paul was the only one brave enough to face the wrath of Leah. He headed over to the Clearwater's house and on the way thought up a game plan. He knocked on the door and Sue answered frowning at him. He concluded Leah must have mentioned to her what he and Leah had been up to.

"Hey, Sue. I need to talk to Leah."

"I don't think Leah's up to _visitors_, Paul."

He sighed, "Look, Sue. I know you don't like me in particular. That's fine. I know I'm not the best example and you'd probably prefer I never darken your door but I know Jared's talked to the elders about the pack. We had a meeting today and we know what might be going on with Leah. I don't think Leah wants to talk about it but we need her to. It's the only way to help her and the pack."

Sue looked at Paul's face and saw the concern furrowing his brow. "Fine," she said and gestured for him to enter.

"I have one more favor to ask," he told her, "I think it would be better if you weren't here. I'm sure Billy could use the company being Jake's gone."

Sue glared at him, "You think I'm stupid, Paul? I'm not leaving you alone with her."

Paul wished the floor would swallow him up. He wasn't used to begging much less being passive but he knew Leah wouldn't say anything unless it was just him and her. And it was probably going to take yelling on his part and she'd probably throw things at him. Sue would end up breaking up their argument before the truth came out. "Sue, I swear to you, I'm not here to do anything inappropriate with your daughter. We ended things weeks ago and I respect her decision. I'd like to think she and I have become friends. I would do anything for her. But I don't think she'll tell me anything if you're here."

"Fine, but you better remember, you mess with my daughter, it won't just be her brothers after you but me, too."

Paul watched in silence as Sue gathered her coat and purse and walked out the door, slamming it behind her. If it wasn't such a serious situation he'd laugh at Sue's antics. He now knew exactly where Leah's temper came from. He listened and he could hear Leah and could tell by her breathing she was awake. He climbed the stairs and knocked on her closed door once before he pushed it open.

She sat there on the bed, staring out her window. It was just as bad as Seth and Embry had described, the dark circles under her eyes. She'd lost weight, her cheekbones were prominent, her jaw sharper, and her clothes hung awkwardly on her body. He moved his body further into her room and pulled her desk chair up to the side of her bed before sitting down.

"Hey, Leah," he greeted. She didn't move nor return his greeting so he continued on, "Long time since I've seen you. How have you been?"

Silence was all he heard. She didn't flinch or move and have he not seen the blinking of her eyes and heard the beating of her heart, he would have thought she was dead. Definitely worse than zombie-Bella, he was sure of it. "So, you're not talking now? That's fine, I'm sure I can think of a few things I'd like to talk about," he taunted. "How about the fact our _great_ leader, our _Alpha_ has abandoned us? Or we could talk about how the pack is _falling apart_? But _you_ probably don't care, do you? You never wanted any of this, did _you_? What was it, Leah? A power trip? Being able to put us all in our places? Why don't you tell me? Cause I'd really like to know why we've been stuck listening to you, following your orders, when you don't give a shit about _us!"_

Leah flinched at his words but still said nothing. So, Paul continued, "You're hiding _something_, I know it. So, let's cut the _bullshit_. You think _I_ care to sit here and watch you play a _fucking zombie_ like the _leech lover_? I don't," he saw as a tear leaked from her eye. He hated himself for being this cruel to her but it would take a lot he knew to break down the walls Leah had erected. He pushed the chair away, flinging it into the wall and watched as she jumped at the crashing sound it made.

"You know what, Leah. Fuck you. You talk a good game but when it boils down to it, you're nothing but a whiny little bitch, just like Bella," he raged at her.

Leah was off her bed in an instant and she smacked him as hard as she could in the face. "Fuck you, Paul. You don't understand anything. I'm _nothing_ like her. Nothing," she screamed.

He saw the fire in her eyes and the flush of her cheeks as she yelled at him. He'd come this far and it was too late to stop. He laughed at her, "Well, why don't you prove it, little girl? Cause from where I'm standing you sure as fuck look just like her."

Leah's lip trembled and tears erupted from her eyes, "What do you want me to say, Paul? I can't even keep my _imprint_ from leaving me. I was finally going to tell _him_ and then the _whore_ once again hooked her claws into him. None of you understand," she sobbed.

Paul picked her up and carried her back to her bed, sitting down with her, he let her cry. Murmuring in her ear, "Leah, I'm sorry. I don't mean any of it. I'm sorry but we needed you to tell us. Things aren't good and we need you. It's alright. We're here." He held her until her tears turned to sniffles. She made no move to leave his arms but he was uncomfortable, so he positioned them so his back rested against the headboard and his legs were stretched out in front of him.

"I don't know what to do. I can't phase," she whispered. "_She_ won't let me and even if I could, I don't know if I can control the wolf."

"I know I saw what happened that day with Bella. That's why I got Jared. I thought for sure you were going to kill her. So when and why, Leah?"

"It was after the first time I phased. I couldn't change back, Seth was able to. I kept trying and I couldn't at least not until I looked at him. And then it was just _poof_ and I was human again. I didn't understand what happened. Not until, Old Quil and Billy talked about imprinting and then I realized it."

"Embry told us, you asked how to block your thoughts that same night."

"Yeah," she confessed. "I couldn't control them. I didn't want it. His entire mind was focused on Bella and I was still hurting from Sam. So, I blocked my thoughts. It wasn't too long after I was taking over him one day when I saw something I didn't want to see," she told him as her face twisted in disgust. "Remember when you talked about us being together in a physical sense?" Paul nodded and she continued, "You said you were the only one in the pack that made sense. Cause the only other two were virgins. You told me, he'd _'probably call out her name_.' I took over for him that day and he was picturing my body but with her head," she answered blushing. "I was pissed, I attacked him and he pushed me off, telling me to phase. I don't know what happened next…but the next thing I knew we were on the ground kissing and I don't know what would have happened if he hadn't said what he did."

Paul frowned when she stopped though it didn't take long for the light to turn on, "He said her name, didn't he? Leah, I'm sure he didn't realize he did."

"I know but it still hurt. Here he's my imprint and he's supposed to be whatever I need. So, what does that say about me? I need to be treated like shit? A substitute for Bella? It was then I decided I was going to fight it. It got easier to block my thoughts once I was Alpha. I still felt the pull, but I could ignore it mostly."

"So, what changed? If you've been fighting the entire time and still were, I don't think you'd be like this. Your wolf wouldn't be so upset, would she?"

"No, I don't think so. Everything was happening so quickly, there was all the drama about us and the newborn army. Then Jake attacked Quil. Quil mentioned Jake had been different for weeks and Jake didn't know why he'd attacked; I started wondering if he felt the pull and maybe seeing us together pissed his wolf off. I wasn't sure but then Edward told me how Sam hadn't marked Emily because he was trying to fight his imprint. And Jasper, he told me he could feel our connection and he said he didn't think Jake understood. I was second guessing everything, my leadership, our plans, and my denial of the imprint. Jasper told me I couldn't fight fate, told me I'd given it a good try but there was a reason for everything happening how it did. I decided I was going to tell him but not until after the battle, I didn't want him to be unable to concentrate because he'd be worried about me. Then he was hurt."

Leah and Paul sat in silence, neither saying anything. Finally, she took a deep breath and continued, "I felt it, everything as it happened. My body phased the instant before into my human form; just before the newborn crushed him and I felt it," she told him as she started to cry again. "It felt like it was my bones that were breaking. I couldn't move, I couldn't think, I was frozen. And even as I felt it, I knew it was just a portion of what he was feeling. I don't even remember getting dressed or walking over there. It wasn't until Carlisle told me he had to phase back did I realize, it wasn't a nightmare, it had really happened."

"That's why you were so insistent on staying there that first day. You sent everyone away."

"I had to be there. I couldn't leave his side, not until I knew he was going to be okay."

"What did you say to Bella? We saw you go outside but we didn't hear what was said, all we heard was her crying. Why was Carlisle so wary of you?"

"I told her to stay away from him. Told her she'd done enough. When I pushed her away from me, I told Edward in my thoughts, she was no longer welcome on the rez. That I considered her a Cullen and if he didn't get her out of my sight, I wasn't going to be responsible for what happened to her."

Paul breathed out the air he didn't realize he'd been holding. "Good God, Leah you nearly started a war after we had just finished one. Though I have to say, I agree with you," he said smiling at her.

Leah brushed the remainder of tears from her face. "I'd decided I was going to tell him as soon as he was well. I owed it to him, to myself to be honest. It was still his decision but I hoped he'd understand and I don't know," she shrugged, "Accept me. But then _Bella_ had to fuck everything up again. That's why I can't phase because my wolf knows he's gone. Once I accepted it, well even before, she's always looked at him as her mate. And with him gone, I'm stuck in this body. I can't eat or sleep, all I can do is cry and I hate crying. I wanted to kill her and I think I might have if you two wouldn't have shown up. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I've abandoned you guys," she said as she started crying again.

"Leah, it's okay. It's not your fault. Things just got fucked up. He'll come home," he promised her even though he was sure it was a lie. He kept his arm wrapped tightly around her and brushed her tears away, "Why don't you close your eyes? You look tired and maybe you'll be able to sleep, okay. I'll stay right here."

* * *

Leah had fallen asleep some time ago. Paul's neck was getting stiff and sore from his position but he didn't dare move for fear of waking her. Even in sleep, she looked miserable. Nothing like the Leah he was used to.

He heard as the front door opened and heard Sue's soft footsteps on the stairs. Leah's door remained open and he turned to look at Sue. "I'm sorry," he whispered, "She finally fell asleep and I'm afraid to move. I don't want her to wake up."

Sue sighed but nodded, "It's fine, Paul. I know she hasn't been sleeping. I'd rather she gets some sleep than kick you out of here."

It wasn't long after when Seth came home. He heard Sue tell Seth that he was over and Leah was finally sleeping. He wasn't surprised at all when Seth came upstairs a few minutes later. Seth looked at Paul and at Paul's nod, turned and headed for his room. No words needed to be spoken.

* * *

**AN: I'm pretty sure, I've included all the little clues I've been leaving for the pack to put together. Don't forget to review.**


	40. When it's Raining

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

**AN: Maybe next chap or the one after Jake will be back. Not sure yet.**

* * *

Chapter 39

When it's Raining

For the first time in weeks, Leah slept the entire night. When she woke up the next morning in Paul's arms, she attempted to move quickly away from him without waking him. Her plan was foiled by the top of her head cracking his jaw.

"Ouch," he said.

She ducked her head and muttered, "Sorry, you didn't have to stay, you know."

"I know but you were sleeping and you needed it. Still it doesn't give you the right to beat me," he told her joking. Her stomach decided to make its presence known and growled loudly. "Alright, Clearwater, let's get you something to eat."

They walked downstairs and found Sue in the kitchen making breakfast. She stopped what she was doing and walked over to Leah, kissing her cheek. "Morning, dear, I see you got some sleep. Seth should be home soon, he patrolled overnight. Why don't you and Paul take a seat, breakfast will be done soon."

* * *

The pack quickly found out, Leah did better if she was around them. So they included her in anything and everything they could think of. They practically set up wolf-watches for her like they had with Jake. She spent a majority of her days with Billy and whichever wolf was assigned to him for the day.

She went on movie dates with Kim and Jared. Jared sat between Kim and Leah, holding both their hands. It was some weird thing they didn't understand but physical contact helped the most. She hung out at Quil's and played video games. She lounged on the couch with Embry and listened to him read from his favorite novel. She and Seth curled up on the loveseat together and watched TV. The only problem was sleeping. They quickly found she could only sleep if she was near Paul.

None of them quite understood why. She knew, well they all knew they were nothing more than friends but for whatever reason, the only time Leah could sleep was when she was tucked into his arms. Of course, at first Embry and Seth didn't like it at all, nor did Sue but a few days of Leah not sleeping and acting like a zombie again, changed their attitudes about it. Whatever needed to be done to keep Leah well was their top priority.

Finally, she was gaining back the weight she had lost. Her eyes crinkled with laughter and happiness. She no longer cried at night. She was slowly healing and the pack continued their efforts to get Jake to return. The few times, he'd allowed any of them in, they felt his misery and pain; they knew without a doubt, he'd imprinted on her, too. But before any of them could explain why he felt the way he did, he'd block them once again.

* * *

It had been over a month since Jake had left and Leah was living, surviving without him. In all honesty, she would never be completely better until he returned. She still couldn't phase but at least her wolf was calm. She no longer complained her wolf was waiting to die.

It was a beautiful and rare sunny day and she and Paul were walking on the beach when it happened. They were walking with their arms touching, laughing about Quil's latest antics. Heaven help them, if Quil was the only wolf left to protect the tribe, he'd end up letting the tribe get eaten because he'd be too busy chasing his tail trying to figure out why it was chasing him.

They were walking back to Leah's car when they heard a voice call out her name, "Leah." They both turned to the voice and waited for the owner to walk up to them. As they got closer, Leah realized who it was, none other than Rachel Black. Her heart was thundering in her chest and her palms felt clammy. Her stomach was rolling and she didn't understand why.

Rachel finally reached them, "Hey, Leah. How are you? I just got back. I didn't know you and Paul were together."

"We're not," she said feeling tears prick her eyes. Rachel reminded her of Jake and it hurt to think he was still gone.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just assumed…I mean after Sam…" Rachel trailed off. Her words were only upsetting Leah more. Her fragile hold on her composure was slipping and she felt herself and her wolf retreating inside. She hated this feeling with a passion.

Her heart continued to thunder in her ears, so loudly she felt as though the next words Paul spoke were spoken underwater, "Look, Rachel, Leah's been having a tough time and she doesn't need people upsetting her," she felt as his arm wrapped around her.

"I'm sorry, Paul. I didn't know, okay. Look, I just wanted to say 'hi' and it's been hard being back, well especially without Rebecca or Jake being here."

Leah's composure finally slipped away completely and she started sobbing. It was the one name, none of them mentioned ever around her. If they spoke of Jake, they simply referred to _him_, never his name. They'd learned early on, his name started Leah crying and she hated being weak in front of them. Paul pulled her into his arms, tucking her face into his chest, murmuring, "It's okay, Leah. You're fine." He looked over the top of Leah's head ready to give Rachel the tongue lashing she deserved, only once his eyes met hers, he was done for.

"Fuck," he whispered so softly. He didn't think Rachel even heard it but Leah did. She wrenched herself out of his arms and pushed him before saying, "You, asshole!" Leah ran to her car, pulling the keys from her pocket. She started the engine and gunned it, getting out of there before she ran Paul over.

Rachel couldn't take her eyes off of Paul and she didn't understand what had just happened. Paul came to his senses a moment later and grabbed his cellphone from his pocket. They'd taken to carry them around because they never knew when Leah would have a moment and wolf talk didn't always get the message across fast enough. He found Seth's number and hit the talk button.

"What, Paul," he heard Seth's sleepy voice ask. "I finally feel asleep."

"I don't give a shit. Your sister needs you cause I just fucked up."

"Damn it, what'd you do now?"

"_I might have imprinted right in front of her_," he said in a rush, all while Rachel looked at him completely confused.

"Fuck," Seth swore. "What the fuck were you thinking," he yelled at Paul.

"You know I can't help it. Just take care of her, alright. I've got to get this figured out first, okay. I'm sorry. You know she's like a sister to me. I'd sooner hurt myself than her. You and Embry can kick my ass later, okay."

"Oh, believe me. There's more than one ass-kicking in your future. Just be glad you called me and not Embry, he's been plotting ways to castrate you for weeks. Shit, she's home. Figure your shit out cause I can't deal with a crying, zombie Leah again," he said before hanging up the phone.

* * *

It took a few days for Paul to deal with his own imprint situation. Of course, those few days were just enough, that once again, Leah wasn't sleeping or eating and she was slowly shutting them all out. This time though, she decided to turn to an old standby for those shitty days life liked to hand you. Those days when you were already down and figured nothing could get worse but it did. She found a good buddy in her parent's liquor cabinet.

So, because of her good old friend _Cap'n_ she ended up on Paul's porch at three in the morning, fumbling to get the key in the lock. Once she got the key in and turned, she did a single fist pump while whispering, "Success!"

Paul woke up to the sounds of the key scratching at the lock and he moved which in turn jostled Rachel. She woke up and heard as Leah stumbled into the kitchen. "Holy shit, Paul. Someone's breaking in. We're going to be murdered!"

He chuckled softly which only increased her anxiety. "Damn it, Paul, you're a werewolf. Get your ass out there and save us."

"Rachel, remember when I asked you to trust me no matter what?" At her nod, he continued, "We have a guest and I have a feeling she'll be spending the night."

Rachel's hand smacked Paul's chest and she hissed, "I'm not in the mood for your shit, Paul. I told you, I don't do shit like that! Fuck you, I'm going home."

Leah stumbled into the bedroom and turned on the light before drawling, "Oh, Pauly, I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were already having a sleepover. Rach, you won't mind if I join, do you?" Leah took a hesitant step forward and nearly keeled over. The smell of alcohol was overwhelming even to Rachel's non-supernatural senses. She grabbed for Paul's tee-shirt that was on the floor and pulled it over her head. Getting out of bed, she walked over to Leah.

"Jesus, Leah, you're fucking drunk! What the hell?" She wrapped her arm around Leah and led her to the bed. Paul had slipped out of bed and was pulling on a pair of boxers. And Rachel caught his eyes and saw the concern there.

"Yep, I am. I don't know how much but it doesn't work. I just want to sleep, that's all," she broke off as she started crying. "Why won't it stop? I don't understand. I can't take it anymore. I want to hate…but I can't. It makes it even worse."

"Shh, Leah, it's okay," Rachel whispered as she smoothed Leah's hair from her face. Paul had explained to Rachel about imprinting and marking. Both of which she had accepted. He just hadn't told her about Leah. How do you go about telling your imprint that her brother was the cause of another's pain?

Leah lay down on the bed and Rachel lay beside her. Rachel met Paul's eyes and she nodded slightly, letting him know it was okay. He walked over by the door and turned the light off before crawling into bed behind Rachel. He listened as Rachel talked softly to Leah all while stroking her arm.

Soon Leah calmed down and took a shaky breath in. "You smell like him," she whispered.

"Paul," Rachel asked confused.

They both barely heard Leah's whisper, "Jake."

* * *

**AN: Sorry it was so short. I'll update again soon. Though once I get all these chaps out they'll probably slow down again. Don't forget to review.**


	41. What the Hell

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

**AN: Sorry, this is a monster chap. But guess what? Someone's back! Yay? I think I see some drama afoot.**

**On another note: I'm sooo excited! I've had 287 reviews, over 200 visitors each day for the past two days to this story, and nearly 3,100 visitors to this story alone! It's awesome. I never thought so many people would be reading what I've written and...like it, too! :)**

**Last one I promise. I tried in vain to upload this last night but FF was updating and wouldn't allow me to. Be grateful I have insomnia, therefore I am quickly uploading this and going back to sleep for 3 more hours.**

* * *

Chapter 40

What the Hell

Leah woke up the next morning and realized not only did she smell to the high heavens, she was in bed with Paul and Rachel. Her life was worse than shit, it had bypassed shit a while ago and she didn't even have the words to describe it. It was bad enough she'd already _slept_ with Paul in every sense of the word, she knew Rachel and he weren't just _sleeping_ in this bed either.

She groaned and her head throbbed. If she ever saw _him_ again she was going to kill him it was as simple as that. Her mouth felt like it was stuffed with cotton and her stomach was rolling, protesting against all the alcohol she'd drunk the night before. _Never again_, she told herself. She gingerly sat up and felt the room spin and thought if she closed her eyes it might help. She was wrong, the spinning only got worse and her stomach decided it was no longer going to hold onto the remnants of liquor churning her guts.

She ran from the room, nearly doing a face plant when she skidded to a stop in front of the toilet. She heaved and retched until everything was out of her stomach. But her luck was such that her stomach didn't know when it was empty and she dry heaved for another ten minutes. When she finally thought it was safe, she laid her head down on the cool tiles of the floor and closed her eyes. She was never, ever drinking again.

As she lay there, she heard as both Paul and Rachel got out of bed. She hoped neither of them needed the bathroom because she wasn't moving anytime soon. "Feeling better, Leah," she heard Paul ask as he chuckled.

"No," she groaned, "Just go away. I don't want to talk to either of you."

"You do realize this is my bathroom in my house, don't you?"

"Thanks, Paul," she answered sarcastically. "I thought maybe I was in the fucking_ Land of Oz_ for a moment there. I'm so glad you're able to be my official tour guide as my life goes to shit even more."

"Come on; let's get you off the floor. I'll find you some aspirin and water. Once you're feeling up to it, you can shower, okay? I wasn't going to abandon you; I hope you know that, it's just kinda hard to tell someone, by the way, you're my soul mate but there's this totally hot girl who can't sleep unless it's with me. Wasn't sure it was going to go over too well," he told her as he leaned down and picked her up off the floor.

"I'm sorry. I just get crazy now when I don't sleep. I don't like it," she whispered.

"I know, Leah. You don't have to apologize. I already have an ass-kicking coming from your brothers over this."

"I can't wait until I can phase again, I swear you guys aren't going to know what hit you cause I'm going to make your lives miserable," she threatened.

"Looking forward to it, Clearwater," he said as he set her down on the couch before heading to the kitchen to bring her the meds and water.

Leah slumped on the couch half sitting, half lying and waited for the inevitable discussion. Paul brought her the aspirin and water and she took them gratefully. He then moved to sit in the recliner. Rachel was hovering in the doorway, unsure of what to do.

"For God's sake, Rachel, get your ass in here," she told her. If her head didn't hurt so badly, she would have laughed. She wondered if she had some type of Alpha powers over imprints when Rachel came and sat down on the couch next to Leah.

"So…" Rachel began. "I hear you're a wolf, too and like the boss of them."

"Yeah, I guess," she answered shrugging her shoulders. "At least I was until my life went to shit and my wolf decided she needed a _boy_ who if he ever shows his face again, will be the second thing I shred to pieces," she said scowling and rubbing her chest at the pain she felt trying to be angry with _him_. "But first, I'm going to tear apart that _whore_ like I would have done had Jared and Paul not been there to stop me. That _bitch_ has had it coming to her forever. Next time, _he_ decides some stupid girl is worth saving; remind me to kick his ass."

"Out for blood this morning, Clearwater," Paul said chuckling. "Probably would be best if you sobered up before you start trying to take pieces out of people. Tearing apart people is a messy business, plus you'll need a good plan to hide the bodies."

"Don't worry about me, Paul. I have more than my fair share of plans. Plus the Cullens still owe me and the pack; I'll call in a few favors. Rose doesn't like Bella, I'm sure she'd help me out."

* * *

Jared came up with a solution for Leah's problem. And Paul didn't know why he hadn't thought of it earlier. Leah was supplied with new things every day or so that had his and Rachel's scents on them. She slept like a baby in her own bed for the first time in six weeks.

No one brought up Jake's name to her. Even Rachel understood not to. After Billy said his name twice in one day, Leah stopped going there. Having emotional breakdowns in front of people was not what she aspired to do.

Even with everyone ensuring they didn't mention his name, she was still feeling restless and on edge. It was getting closer and closer to the date of Bella and Edward's wedding and it wasn't that she cared they were getting married. In fact she hoped the plane to their honeymoon destination crashed into the ocean or a mountain. She'd seen Charlie's car on the rez several times, though thankfully Bella had listened to her warning and never accompanied him. Some unknown thing was putting her on edge.

It was a week before the wedding when her mom approached her. "Leah, I know you don't want to go but I'd just feel better if you were there, too. Seth's coming. Your dad and I were best friends with Charlie and it just wouldn't be right if we didn't go to her wedding. Plus I don't want Billy to be there by himself."

"Why me, mom? I haven't phased in weeks. I don't even know if I could. You and Billy would be vampire food before my wolf figured out what the fuck to do. Ask someone else."

"I did, Leah. I've asked all of them and every one of them has said, 'No' and with the pack being down three wolves, they're already stretched too thin. They're exhausted and I'm surprised they're even letting Seth go."

"Why are you trying to guilt me into going to the wedding that's proof hell has frozen over?"

"Please, Leah. I didn't want to bring this up but that one Cullen, Rose, she keeps calling. She told me she wanted to talk to you. But with everything lately I didn't think it was a good idea. She said if she has to attend this '_mockery of a wedding_' the least," Sue said frowning before continuing, "These are her words, Leah, not mine. _'She-wolf can come and we can make fun of the bride_.' So, what do you say?"

Leah grumbled but she did have fun with Rose and they'd gotten along. Thinking about it, some of the Cullens weren't too bad after all. Carlisle had always been nice to her, even when she was being a bitch and he'd helped when Jake was injured. Emmett was funny and it was interesting to see how he and Rose acted together. He was like a big kid and Leah wondered how Rose dealt with him for over half a century. She didn't have any problems with Esme as she'd never said anything much to Leah. And Jasper, well he'd helped her out when she doubted her leadership and had given her some much needed confidence before the battle. The only Cullens she had problems with were Edward, Alice, and of course, the soon-to-be Cullen, _Bella_.

"Fine, I'll go. But I'm not going to enjoy it and I plan on spending my time being obnoxious with Rose. Got it?"

Sue smiled at her, "That's fine with me, dear. The girl is after all marrying a cold, sparkly bastard. Here's Rose's number, she wanted you to call her if you decided you were going," she said handing Leah a piece of paper.

* * *

Leah had wondered if calling Rose was a mistake as she found herself two days before the wedding dragged to Seattle for a spa day and shopping. Rose wanted to treat Leah to a relaxing day and find her the perfect outfit. Leah wondered if Rose knew about Jake but she refrained from bringing it up.

So, after four hours of torture at the spa and salon, they headed to the mall. Rose dragged her from store to store until she found the perfect dress for Leah to wear to the wedding. Leah slipped the dress over her head and smoothed it over her body. The dress hugged her curves and she stood in the dressing room staring at her image in the mirror.

"Leah, I know you have the dress on so get out here. I want to see," she heard Rose call.

"I'm trying to figure out where the rest of the dress is," she muttered. "Stupid vamps."

"Hey, I heard that. Get out here before I drag your butt out."

Leah opened the door and tugged on the hem of the dress. Rose walked up to her and swatted her hands away telling her, "Knock it off, Leah. It's perfect. Just like I thought it would be," she said as she pulled Leah to stand in front of a 3-way mirror.

Leah stood in front of the mirror and stared at her image; she supposed Rose was right, it was perfect. It was a dark pink-red color that accentuated her caramel-colored skin and black hair. Since she hadn't been phasing, she'd let her hair grow out and it had been cut into an asymmetric bob earlier that day. There was no ornamentation to the dress. It simply featured short capped sleeves with a cowl neck and it was ruched along the waistline. The hem was the only thing Leah was concerned about; it landed a good seven inches above her knees.

"See, look at how flawlessly it shows off your body. Seriously, I don't get what my _brother_ sees in Bella. There won't be an eye on her if you show up in this," Rose told her grinning evilly.

"I don't think becoming vampire food is my goal in life. There's no way the pixie is going to allow this," Leah huffed.

Rose laughed gleefully, "But Leah, this is the best part! While I'm stuck wearing some purple monstrosity Alice has picked out, you will be in this very dress and she won't even be able to _see_ it until it's too late! We're getting the dress. Even if I have to break the treaty; you will come and you will wear this dress."

"Fine," Leah agreed, knowing there was no point in arguing with Rose. They found the perfect pair of heels, a pair of black Prada open-toe sling backs that added another five inches to Leah's already 5' 9". Between the dress and heels, her well-toned legs looked like they went on forever. With all of her body changes, since becoming a wolf, she hadn't felt pretty, much less sexy but with the dress and shoes; she felt like a woman. Last stop was a makeup demonstration by one of the store's stylists and they left the mall satisfied with their purchases.

When Rose dropped Leah off at the border, she grabbed Leah's arm just as Leah was getting out so she could ride home with Embry, "Leah, just make sure you stay away from Emmett. I don't think he'll be able to control himself when he sees you there. He got a bit of a crush on you and let's put it this way, his newest role-play he wants me to participate in is _she-wolf and the big bad vamp_."

"Thanks for the warning, Rose. I'll be sure to keep an eye on him at all times and I definitely won't accept any food or drinks from him."

"Alright, see you Saturday."

* * *

Saturday was a typical partially cloudy day in Northwestern Washington, though none of the clouds looked dark enough to be rain clouds. The wedding ceremony was set to take place late that afternoon. So, Leah spent her morning hanging out with Paul and Rachel.

After noon, she left Paul's house to get ready for the ceremony. She showered and made sure she didn't need to _manicure_ anything. Of course, she didn't since Rose had insisted on a full body wax. Pulling on the bra and panty set that Rose had insisted on because _"you can't just wear some cotton crap underneath a dress like that, Leah. You'll ruin the whole line of the dress. If you're going do that we might as well get you a burlap sack to go in." _Then, she styled her hair as the stylist had shown her. It fell nearly pin straight with just the slightest curve at the ends to frame her face and jaw.

Liberally applying her favorite lotion, Sensual Amber to her skin, she made sure it had soaked into her skin before pulling the dress on. She grabbed the makeup items they had purchased and applied a light coating of foundation before highlighting her cheeks with blush. She and Rose had decided a soft, smoky look would be best for her eyes and she curled her lashes before applying mascara. Lastly, she added some tinted lip gloss. Grabbing her shoes, she walked downstairs.

She had just finished pulling on her shoes when she heard Seth enter the kitchen. "You are not wearing that, Leah," he scolded her. "Go back upstairs and put some clothes on."

"Shut it, Seth. This is perfectly acceptable attire."

"Sure, if you're a prostitute or a stripper," he scowled. The two siblings stared each other down, neither willing to back down. Leah had promised Rose she would show up in this dress and Leah kept her promises. Thankfully, Sue entered the kitchen and put a stop to their staring contest.

"Leah, you look very nice. Is that what you and Rose bought the other day," she asked before turning to Seth. "Be nice to your sister. She's a grown woman and she has every right to look beautiful and there's nothing inappropriate about her dress."

Seth continued to grumble under his breath but didn't say anything further. The three of them walked out to Harry's truck and drove to the Black's house so they could pick up Billy. Seth knocked on the door and helped Billy into the truck before stowing his wheelchair in the pickup bed.

As the drove towards the Cullen property, Leah saw exactly what Rose was talking about. Alice had gone all out; there were lights, millions of them strung up on the trees that bordered the drive. The ceremony was going to be held outdoors and so more lights along with gauzy flowers were hanging from the canopy of trees that surrounded the seating areas. Chairs and actual logs were lined up on each side of the aisle. She couldn't help it and snorted aloud. Typical Cullen, or perhaps she should say Alice behavior; throwing money around like it was nothing. The girl had never worked a day in her life for anything. According to Rose, Alice's one and only pleasure in life was shopping which meant she could spend money.

"You okay, Leah," Seth asked gently.

"Fine," she replied and continued to look around. Emmett was helping to direct people with parking. Leah was surprised Alice didn't hire a valet service. But maybe that would have been too much.

They pulled into a spot and Leah tried to slink away before Emmett caught sight of her. "She-wolf," she heard him call before he wolf-whistled. "Damn, you look hot! Don't tell Rose but she's got some competition."

"Umm, thanks, Emmett but I…need the ladies' room."

"You need some help finding it? I'm nothing if not helpful," he told her suggestively.

"Nope, I'm good," she answered and practically ran in the opposite direction. She couldn't keep her imprint but she could attract a vampire, what the fuck was wrong with her?

* * *

Leah would have liked to say the ceremony was beautiful and touching. That it was everything she'd ever dreamed a wedding to be but she couldn't. She spent the entire time, trying to keep herself from vomiting. She also shouted her thoughts at Edward, just hoping to make him falter. He spoke some bullshit to Bella about how _"No measure of time with you will be long enough_," that had Leah gagging. The other vampires the Cullens had invited stared at her before she glared right back and whispered, "Sorry, wolf-ball," before smiling serenely.

And during the dinner, the toasts, good Lord had there ever been such people who loved to wax poetic about nothing. At least Bella's mom was good for upping the entertainment factor, her drunken toast was the highlight of the night. And poor Charlie, he looked miserable that he was now related to this family.

It was sometime after dinner when Rose was finally able to get away from playing the sister of the groom and came to sat by Leah. "So, what's up, Leah? I heard Emmett propositioning you. Sorry about that."

Leah shrugged, "This wedding kinda sucks. Seriously, they're _high-schoolers_, this circus show isn't enough to stop every human's whispered remarks that Bella's _barely showing_. Even the minister said something to his wife. Though Renee's speech that was awesome. She should hire herself out to parties, you know weddings, baptisms, bar mitzvahs, the works," she finished laughing.

Rose laughed along with her. "I know what you mean. Our _cousins_ weren't too pleased but I was trying my hardest to not laugh, Eddie-boy glared at me and then had to have words with me for my _poor_ choices in friends."

"So, you think they'll know what to do? Not that I really want to know but he's what a hundred years old? He's the most repressed person I've ever met and she probably still refers to it as _down there_."

Rose and Leah broke out laughing both of them trying to imagine what was going to happen on the honeymoon. Leah was glad she'd worn waterproof mascara because otherwise she'd look like a raccoon after this. "No, they'll probably end up playing chess," Rose remarked before getting called away by an irritated Edward for more pictures. Leah glared at Edward before thinking, _You do realize even if her hymen's not intact, most girls bleed the first time. Hope you don't end up draining her on the honeymoon. Oh, wait, go right ahead and be my guest, it will save me the trouble of hiding her body later._ Edward turned away disgusted by her thoughts but not before she had a chance to smirk at him.

* * *

Jake had been in wolf form for weeks, perhaps months, he was no longer sure as there was no good way to keep track of time. He'd come to the conclusion whatever he'd been looking for wasn't out here. He constantly felt his body pulled towards La Push. Then there were all the dreams he had, for a while they'd been every night, of someone crying. He never saw who it was or where they were, no matter how hard he'd search in his dreams. Their tears tore him apart.

So he found himself running back towards La Push. He'd found he'd been able to block the pack from his mind quite effectively during the time he'd been gone. He just didn't want to talk to any of them. He still was confused as to why he'd been so upset with Bella and the invitation. Hell, he didn't even miss her. When he thought of her he felt, well nothing. Sure, they'd been friends but she was going to be with Edward forever. So whatever they'd had together was done.

He reached his house and phased back. Running through the yard naked, he was surprised to find the door was locked. He wondered where his dad was. And for the life of him, he couldn't remember if they'd put the spare key back in its hiding spot or where the hiding spot was. So he phased and ran to Embry's and grabbed a pair of shorts he knew Embry had tucked underneath the porch. He pulled them on and knocked on the door.

Embry's mom, Tiffany answered, "Oh, Jake, you're home. When you get back?"

"Just now. Is Embry home?"

"No, I think he's either patrolling or keeping an eye on your dad and Sue at the Cullen wedding."

"Oh, that's today, huh? Do you think I could come in and get cleaned up? My dad locked the door and I don't have my key."

"Sure."

Jake grabbed some clothes from Embry's closet and headed off to the bathroom to take a shower. He'd grabbed Embry's hair clippers and selected one of the guards before taking it to his hair. Knowing today was August 13th, he realized he'd been running two months as his wolf. Satisfied his hair looked better; he turned on the water and took a shower to wash the grime from his hair and body.

After drying off, he put on the clothes he'd selected. He'd just grabbed clothes without thinking and after he was dressed, he looked at his outfit in shock. He'd selected a white button down shirt and a pair of black slacks. Well, that answered his question as to what his plans for tonight were. He might as well say goodbye to Bella once and for all. Tonight would be the night he could shut his door on that part of his life.

* * *

Tiffany had let him borrow her car as his Rabbit currently wasn't running and he didn't want to get Embry's clothes dirty riding one of the bikes. As he pulled into the Cullen driveway, he felt a weird tugging sensation in his chest. His wolf was anxious and pacing but he didn't seem to be afraid, if Jake had to put a feeling to what the wolf was feeling, he'd choose excited.

He parked the car and headed to the side of the house, where it appeared the reception was going on. The sensation seemed to get stronger and was pulling him in one direction. He continued to follow the direction he was being pulled in when he saw _her_. Her back was towards him but the view had him growling in appreciation. She was slim and muscular with short straight black hair. Her skin was caramel-colored and he wondered if her entire body was that same color.

He wasn't sure what color he'd call her dress but it clearly highlighted her skin and hair color all while hugging every inch of her curves. Her legs were long and the heels she wore made them appear even longer. From where he stood, he was sure with those heels, she'd nearly match his height. He had to meet her, know her, and possess her. His wolf had suggested the last one.

The sensation of restlessness Leah felt earlier had increased. For once, her chest wasn't aching and she could breathe easy. She didn't know what had changed. She was standing there talking to Jasper when she noticed him smirking at her. "What," she growled at him underneath her breath.

"Nothin' darlin'. Did I tell you how gorgeous you look tonight?"

Leah snorted at his compliment because he hadn't answered her question. She felt as if someone's eyes were burning her body from head-to-toe. And felt as rush of desire ran through her body. She glared at Jasper assuming he was projecting.

"Darlin' it's not me." Turning around, she figured out exactly why she was feeling the way she was. She met his eyes and wanted to do nothing more than run into his arms. Instead, she stayed where she was. Just because her _traitorous_ wolf was purring in anticipation of their mate, did not mean human Leah wasn't going to make him grovel, beg, and plead.

When the girl of his dreams finally turned around he was shocked to find it was none other than, Leah Clearwater. He wondered how he had never noticed how beautiful she was before. He knew of her strength and determination; her capacity to love and fight for those she considered _hers_ but he never realized how perfect she was even with her flaws. He moved towards her, barely feeling the ground underneath his shoes.

Neither of them noticed as Jasper slunk away. Their eyes remained locked on one another. The connection between them thrumming to life; they both wondered if others could see and feel it like they could. It could have been an eternity that they stood there not saying anything, but in reality it was only mere moments.

"Leah," he breathed, reaching one hand up to brush a lock of hair away from her face. The moment was interrupted all too soon by a voice Leah had come to loathe.

"Oh, Jake, you came! I'm glad you're here. I've missed you so," _she_ screeched practically knocking Leah out of the way. And before Jake could even protest and push her away, Bella's arms were wrapped around his neck and he watched in horror as Leah's lower lip trembled and her eyes misted with tears before she ran.

* * *

**AN: I'm soooo sorry! Damn Bellawhore f'ing everything up again. But don't worry, she's going to suffer, soon. I promise. *grins wickedly* Don't forget to review.**


	42. I Hate Everything about You

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

**AN: Sorry it's short but I wanted to at least get something out to you all. If I continued with what's happening next it would be a monster chap. BTW thank you CS for the Edward idea. :)**

* * *

Chapter 41

I Hate Everything about You

Leah ran from the reception area and out to where her dad's truck was parked. The tears she'd been attempting to hold in check, spilled over. Running down her cheeks, she reached into the clutch she was carrying and grabbed the tissues she had stuffed in there. She saw through her tear-filled eyes as one of the pack phased and ran towards her.

Jared had seen Leah run from the reception and he wondered what the hell had happened. He'd only taken over for Embry five minutes ago and they had reported off near the border. None of them felt comfortable leaving Sue and Billy unprotected in Cullen territory. And Seth wasn't enough protection and as long as Leah was unable to phase, there was nothing she'd be able to do either.

He ran up to her, concern marring his face. "Leah, what's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"Bella," she cried choking out loud sobs, "Jake."

"What? Jake's here? When did he get here?"

"I…don't…know. I'm…going…kill…them," she cried.

"Fuck, I'm going to go get Seth, he'll round up your mom and Billy. We'll get you out of here. Fucking Jacob! All we do is clean up his fucking messes," Jared yelled storming off to find Seth so he could take care of Leah. Once Leah was situated, then _they'd_ take care of Jake. A serious beat down was in that boy's future.

* * *

Jake extricated himself from Bella's arms but it was already too late. His wolf was pissed; snarling and growling at the girl in front of him. Calling Jake the dumbest piece of shit he'd ever meant. He'd never known his wolf felt that way about him.

"What's wrong, Jake? You didn't come here for _her_, did you? She's a bitch. You should have heard the horrible things she said to me when you were hurt. And she came to my house and threatened me. I was so scared to even talk to you," Bella told him pouting. Looking at her face, with its contrived expression; he wondered what he'd ever seen in her. He'd nearly died to protect her and for _what?_ He felt like the world's biggest moron. He thought about everything they'd done to protect this girl and why; she was going to _die_ anyway. What was the point of saving her life, only for her to squander it?

His musings were interrupted by Edward's soft growl. Sometime during Jake's internal conversation, Edward had made his way over to them. Jake watched as Bella winced when Edward grabbed her arm, much harder than necessary. "Love," Edward intoned with false sincerity, "I thought I told you to stay away from these _animals_."

"But Edward," Bella whined. "Jake's my best friend. Even though you and I are married; Jake being here means he still wants to stay friends, even after I'm changed. Isn't that wonderful?"

Jake couldn't help it and he laughed at her, drawing the attention of more than one guest. He saw as Charlie noticed him at the same time he realized his laughing had also drawn Seth's attention. _Fuck_ he thought realizing he'd just made Leah cry. His ass was in trouble now. He heard as the guests began to whisper fervently. For a moment he thought his laughter was the cause of the commotion but thankfully it was not because of him.

* * *

Jared ran shirtless and barefoot into the backyard where the guests had gathered. He heard as the guests began to whisper and as the whispers gained strength and became a dull roar. Snippets of conversation, some were impressed with his physique and wondered why the Cullens hadn't brought out the exotic dancers earlier and those that were displeased with him ruining the reception. He ran through the crowd, trying to locate Seth.

Finally spotting him, Jared ran over to Seth. "We've got problems," he told Seth.

Seth growled before replying, "I know. Fucking Black is here."

"At this moment, he's the least of our problems. Leah's standing out by the truck sobbing her eyes out. What the fuck is with him? Why the hell can't he stay away from that pale bitch? Give me the keys to the truck, I'll grab Billy. You get your mom."

Jared grabbed the keys from Seth's outstretched hand. As he ran by Jake, he glared at him, whispering, "Fucker," before searching out Billy. He quickly found Billy sitting by Charlie. If there wasn't the situation with Jake and Leah; he would have laughed at how drunk Charlie was. He wondered if any of these vampires were going to ensure Charlie got home safe.

"Billy, it's time to leave. I'll bring you out to the truck, Leah's already out there waiting, and Seth is finding Sue."

"What's going on, Jared," Billy asked.

Jared glanced at Charlie before continuing, "Pack business, Jake's back."

"What? When?"

"I don't fucking know. He's fucking sniffing at the leech lover's skirts. We don't have time for this shit. You can fucking sing Kumbaya with him later, alright. Let's go," he growled before looking at Charlie, "Chief Swan, you got a sober ride home? Or do you need a ride home," he asked loudly hoping one of the vampires would take the hint.

"Naw, I'm good. Thanks though, son," Charlie slurred. Thankfully, some of these vampires had some sense and Jared thanked the gods when Emmett came over and saying, "Chief, remember I'm taking you home. Rosie's going to let me drive her convertible."

Jared nodded at Emmett in thanks and grabbed the back of Billy's wheelchair. He wheeled Billy towards the truck. Leah was still crying, though it was no longer loud sobs which he didn't know whether it was a good sign or not. He unlocked the doors and Leah wrenched the door opened and climbed in.

"Jared, why is Leah crying? What happened," Billy asked.

Jared sighed; it was the only thing they'd kept from the elders. They all knew Leah was having trouble phasing but none of them knew the reason behind it. None of them really understood why Leah had gone off the proverbial deep end. Leah didn't want them to know. Somehow she pacified them with a bullshit story about her father's death, the newborn war, and the responsibilities of Alpha had overwhelmed her. She needed time off and she blamed herself for the pack falling apart.

"Jared," Billy urged again.

_Fuck, why did he have to be the one?_ The question was whether he lied and tried to weasel out of explaining or just blurt it out. He was sick of tip-toeing around the issue. He was still the acting Alpha so he decided he'd make the decision and just put it out there. Leah could kick his ass later.

"You want to know what's going on, Billy. It's your _fucking_ son. First he has us protecting that stupid, leech-loving bitch because he's stupid enough to think she'd fucking settle for a kid from the rez when she can be married to _Cullen_. Then, he's a dick to all of us; fucking thinking his dumb ass knows how to run a pack. Yet anyone that disagrees with him ends up being bitched out by the council. Lastly, he _leaves_; he fucking runs away and refuses to listen to any of us for one second. All while his _imprint_ is dying and I don't mean figuratively. While the pack is falling apart because our _chosen Alpha_ can't phase, sleep, eat or even be bothered to give a shit about what's going on in the pack."

"_Imprint!_ Jake hasn't imprinted, he would have told me," Billy contended.

"No, he wouldn't because he was too fucking stupid to know that it happened. And there's wasn't one good reason for her to come forward about her imprint on him, either. Not one," he ground out.

"Leah? What? Why were we never informed?"

"Because not every fucking thing that happens to us is the council's business! Where the fuck were you guys when Sam was riding the Clearwaters' asses? Or when he forced Embry to confess his secret in front of the entire pack? Or when he planned to _force_ Leah to be his mate? None of you gave a shit because you all thought the sun shined out of Uley's ass. Just because he was the first one of us to become a wolf. Leah did more for this pack in the short time she's been Alpha than Sam did in the _months_ he was in charge."

Billy didn't know what to say. As he was thinking of how to respond, he heard Seth yell at Jared. "What the fuck, Jared? Why isn't Billy in the truck? Do I have to do everything?"

Jared helped Billy into the passenger seat in the front. He folded Billy's wheelchair stowing it in the back of the truck. Seth climbed into the back seat and gathered Leah in his arms. His heart broke watching as she clung to Seth. Sue got into the driver's seat and started the engine. He watched as they drove away from the Cullen house. At least he no longer needed to hang around this leech-infested shithole. As far as he was concerned, Jake was on his own.

* * *

"Jake," Bella whined trying to get his attention back onto her. He glared at her but she didn't take the hint. "Aren't you going to tell me anything?"

"Like what," he growled.

"I don't know. Maybe you could tell me how you missed me or how beautiful the party is or," she blushed before finishing, "How stunning I look in my wedding dress? I can hardly believe that I'm Mrs. Edward Cullen," she squealed.

"Bella, shut the fuck up. Your voice is annoying. The only reason why I came here tonight was to tell you goodbye and good luck. I'm sure you and Edward will be extremely happy together for _eternity_."

"But…Jake, what does this mean? You don't want to be friends anymore," she cried and he watched as she scrunched her face up and blinked furiously trying to summon up tears. "I don't understand. You said you'd love me _forever_," she screeched the last word out.

He rolled his eyes at her and opened his mouth to reply but there was no reason to. Edward had grabbed her arm and was dragging her through the wedding guests towards the house. Edward's tone and demeanor did not bode well for Bella. And Jake tried to remember if it had been legal to beat your wife in the days when Edward was alive.

He'd had enough of this party and considering the glares he was getting from more than one Cullen member, he figured his luck had just about run out. He was surprised to find Jared was still hanging out. He'd seen Seth grab Sue and leave the party a good ten minutes ago. Based on the look on Jared's face, Jared hadn't stayed to make sure he made it out okay.

He rolled his shoulders trying to relieve the tension and walked towards Tiffany's car. He'd nearly made it to the car, when Jared stepped in front of him. The fury and anger rolling off Jared was intimidating and Jake found it difficult to keep himself from cowering. He drew himself up to his full height which was several inches taller than Jared. Normally this maneuver would be enough to make him feel more in control but it didn't work. He felt the same as he did when his dad had caught him with a Playboy magazine when he was ten.

"Jake," Jared greeted through gritted teeth, "Welcome home." Jared then proceeded to draw his right arm back and punch Jake in the face. Jake not only felt but heard as Jared's punch landed solidly and breaking his cheekbone and dislocating his jaw. He reached his hand up and popped his jaw back into place before remarking, "I'm confused, should I thank you for the welcome home gift?"

Jared laughed caustically, "If you think that's a shitty welcome home gift just wait until the rest of the pack gets their hands on you. You've always been a bit of a fuck-up but the shit you've done now, it fucking takes the cake. No one will be able to protect you from the beating you're going to get nor does anyone want to." Jared turned and walked towards the trees, phasing into his wolf and running back to La Push.


	43. Return of the Bitch

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

**AN: Work called me at 6 am asking if I wanted to stay home on-call. Hell, yeah! Not only did I get to finish this, technically I got paid 110% of minimum wage per hour to do it! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 42

Return of the Bitch

The drive back to La Push was strained. Sue was continually checking the rearview mirror with concern. She hadn't seen Leah this bad since the very beginning when she didn't sleep for over a week. Billy was subdued and appeared to be deep in thought while Seth was murmuring to Leah, trying to calm her down.

"Mom, we need to bring her to Paul's. I think Paul and Rachel are the only ones who are going to get her to calm down."

"Fine, Seth, I'll drop her off there but as soon as she's doing better we need to discuss this. This isn't normal and I want to know exactly what the hell is going on. I know I've said the council doesn't need to be involved in all pack business but for God's sake, I'm her mother."

Seth sighed not looking forward to the conversation. The only good thing about coming clean with his mom and the elders was they wouldn't have to remember any more of the lies or the excuses they'd given for Leah's behavior. As pissed as he was at Jake, he sure hoped Jake's return meant Leah would finally be able to phase and once again take over the pack.

Sue pulled the truck into Paul's driveway. Getting out of the truck so Seth and Leah could get out. Leah's crying had stopped but now she had the same vacant look causing shivers to run down Sue's spine. It was like Leah's body was there but nothing else. Her soul, the very essence that made her Leah was gone.

Seth picked Leah up and carried her to Paul's door. As though he had been expecting them, Paul opened the door for Seth and he entered. Paul waved to Sue before closing the door. She took that as her cue, Seth wasn't going to be leaving Leah anytime soon.

* * *

She backed the truck up and started making her way towards Billy's house. Her musing was interrupted by Billy's soft question, "Did you know? Know Leah and Jake were imprinted?"

Sue sighed, "I suspected but I wasn't sure. She didn't want to talk about anything and she was so bad those first couple of weeks. You didn't see her, Billy. There was no way I was going to say or do anything to upset her. It was horrible. She didn't eat or sleep and every night, she sobbed for hours. She shut everyone out of her life. I don't know what happened at the pack meeting after we agreed Jared should be the temporary Alpha but things changed. She started sleeping and eating. So, I dropped it. Hell, I even let her practically move in with Paul because it was only when she was with him she was able to sleep."

"Why didn't they say anything?"

"Probably because Leah didn't want them to; the pack doesn't need us to run them. In fact, I'm proud of all of them. Knowing the torment Leah was going through because her imprint wasn't around and the fact every single one of them pitched in and helped her. They took over her responsibilities without complaint and found ways to work together all while caring for her. Do you think that would have occurred if Sam or Jake were Alpha," she asked pausing. "No, it wouldn't because every single one of those boys sees Leah as their leader, friend, and sister. And they see each other that way, too."

"But no one did anything about Sam."

"What could they have done? Sam's drinking because he blames himself for Jake's injury and then him leaving. Until Jake returned, there was no way they could get Sam to get better. Heck, Leah probably tore into him about it and she hasn't been able to talk to Sam either, not with Jake being gone."

"I guess. So, do we need to call a meeting with the pack?"

"Hell no, Billy. Let them take care of it themselves. They'll let us know when they need us."

* * *

Paul had heard Sue's truck pull into the driveway. His wolf was on alert; he could feel Leah's distress and Seth's anger. And she'd been doing so much better. He opened the door and moved so Seth could enter. He was carrying a sniffling Leah in his arms. Paul turned and waved to Sue before closing the door.

"What the hell, Seth? What the fuck happened? I swear to God if that fucking pale face whore did this, I'm going to scalp her," he said following Seth into the living room. He thanked the gods Rachel was here. She was usually the quickest at getting Leah calmed down. He watched as Seth set Leah down on the couch and Rachel came into the room and sat next to her.

"What the fuck do you think happened? Who would be _dumb_ enough to show up on today of all days? Not yesterday, not tomorrow, but _today_? Jacob fucking Black," Seth seethed.

"You're joking. There's no way he's back. How the hell did we miss him coming back to La Push? We've had a wolf phased in at all times. I thought Embry and Jared were covering the wedding, how'd he get past them?"

"I don't know. All I know is he showed up. I didn't even realize he was there until I heard him laugh with Bella. Jared came up to me a minute later and told me Leah was crying by the truck and I needed to get my mom. She was swapping recipes with Esme in the house. So, it took me a few minutes but by the time I got out there, she was still crying and Jared was helping Billy into the truck. She stopped crying but she's all weird again. So, I figured I'd bring her here."

Rachel had wrapped her arm around Leah and was rubbing her shoulder and arm. Leah whispered, "I can hear everything you're saying, dumb asses."

"Good, Clearwater," Paul replied. "Why don't you tell us what happened?"

"What do you think? Not only am I imprinted on him, he is on me. Just when I thought we could talk about it, _Mrs. Edward Cullen_ fucking jumps into his arms and he doesn't do a damn thing. Just allows her to push me out of the way."

"Where the fuck is he, Seth," Paul growled.

"I don't know. He was at the Cullens last. Probably still there," Seth answered. "Why?"

"Cause that little fucker has an ass kicking coming to him," Paul sneered as he walked towards the door and Seth following on his heels. They both walked out of Paul's house and for the first time in months, Leah _felt_ the shimmer of their phase.

* * *

As soon as Paul and Seth had phased they were treated to Jared's angry thoughts. They ran towards Jared, hoping to meet him so they could figure out what to do next. Seth brought up including Embry and Quil, _Shouldn't we get them, too?_

_ No,_ Jared answered. _We need to discuss how to approach this. Seth, I know he's your brother and both of them have been standing by Leah every moment but what happens if their loyalties end up with him? I sure as fuck don't want to give him any warning._

_ But…I don't think Embry would do that to Leah._

_ I know, kid, _Paul sympathized. _I don't think so either but the three of us will discuss it and then we'll call a pack meeting._

They met halfway between the border and the center of La Push. They debated on having their conversation as wolves but the fact Jake was able to get past them in wolf form earlier, they didn't want to risk he'd be listening in. At this point vampires were secondary to caring for Leah.

"What happened, Jared? Didn't you and Embry stay phased in?"

"Yeah, we did," Jared answered. "We met at the border like planned. It was probably no more than ten, fifteen minutes tops that we weren't near the party. He had to have come while we switched out. I didn't even notice Embry's mom's car until later when he went to leave. All I know is I was sitting there, listening to the sounds of the party and keeping an eye out for danger. The next thing that happened was Leah came running out, sobbing. She could barely get out their names. I left her there and went to find Seth."

"Okay, so Jake got past us drove to the Cullen's, makes Leah cry, and you go find Seth. What next?"

"I didn't realize Leah was gone at first," Seth started. "I thought maybe she ran to the bathroom or something. Then, I heard _him_ laughing and saw him standing next to Bella. It was a minute later when Jared came up to me and told me it was time to go. I told mom to drop us off at your house, knowing if she was that upset only you and Rachel had the ability to calm her down."

"So, what do we do," Paul asked. "I don't have a problem kicking his ass. In fact, I'd be more than glad to break multiple bones on his body."

"Fuck," Jared swore.

"What?"

"As much as I'd love to give him the beating he deserves, think about it guys. Seth, you wouldn't know but Paul has Rachel every gotten hurt since you've imprinted?"

"Yeah, why?

"So, if she's imprinted on him and he on her. Kicking his ass will end up hurting her. Kim twisted her ankle six months ago; you would've thought I'd been the one with the injury. It hurt like hell."

"Shit, I shouldn't even tell you guys this. I don't think she wanted anyone else to know. But remember when Jake was injured?" Both Seth and Jared nodded. "She felt it. She told me she felt _everything_ he did and it felt like it was her bones that were breaking."

"Damn it."

* * *

Leah abruptly pulled away from Rachel. She thought she was going crazy but now she realized she actually was. Definitely certifiable. There was no way she _felt_ them phase. She hadn't felt them in months. It didn't matter how close she was to any of them. It was like the longer she was unable to phase, the more her senses were dulled. Her eyesight and hearing had all diminished some; even her sense of smell had changed.

But when she reached inside herself, she felt her wolf. And for once her wolf wasn't lying there barely moving. She was standing upright at attention; a soldier waiting for her orders. Leah gaped at Rachel in shock. Could it be? Could she phase?

Rachel gazed in concern at Leah. She never brought it up to Paul but she'd wondered if maybe the situation was being blown out of proportion. How could Jake be responsible for something he knew nothing about? It wasn't as if he knew Leah was his imprint and he rejected her. He was young and had confused his feelings of friendship for something deeper with Bella. Rachel knew boys always took longer to mature when it came to relationships. If Paul and Jared understood it more, it was simply because they were aware of their imprints.

She watched as Leah seemed to be wrestling with an idea. There was a fire in her eyes, one Rachel hadn't seen since she'd been back. "Leah, everything okay," she asked hesitantly. Leah didn't answer her and Rachel watched as Leah ran from the room and outside. She jumped off the couch and followed her. She stood there in shock and watched as Leah began removing her outfit.

"Umm, Leah, I don't think getting naked in Paul's front yard is very smart or helpful."

"Shut up, Rachel. Get your ass over here. I don't want to wreak this dress so I need you to hold onto it."

Rachel stepped closer and took the clothes as Leah handed them to her. Once Leah was finally naked, she turned to Rachel telling her, "You better get closer to the door. Paul would kill me if you got hurt. If shit looks bad, get your skinny ass in the house, okay?" Rachel mutely nodded but did exactly what Leah told her to. She watched in fascination as Leah's shape began to blur and shake. Keeping her eyes on Leah, she struggled to not blink; she didn't want to miss anything. Finally, there was the sound of breaking bones and stretching of tissues; Leah's shape blurred and seemed to grow and stretch. The next moment a grey wolf stood in the exact place where Leah had been. Rachel's heart was thundering in her chest. She believed the legends, what Paul had told her but despite this, she'd never seen the change, hadn't wanted to. Seeing Leah like this burned the idea into her brain. _Holy shit_, she thought.

Leah had expected this first phase to be difficult. As difficult as the one when she'd went to confront Bella but instead it was extraordinarily easy. Her wolf wanted this, had missed this, and Leah couldn't wait to run through the forests. She had missed the freedom, strength, and purpose her wolf gave her. Taping into her connection with the pack, she realized no one was phased in.

She turned and looked towards Rachel. She noticed Rachel's paleness and her pounding heart. She hoped Rachel didn't pass out on her. She slowly ambled her way towards Rachel and tried to appear as non-threatening as she could for a wolf that was only slightly smaller than a horse. When she was just a few feet from Rachel, she lay down and rested her head on her paws. It took several minutes before Rachel was brave enough to move closer. Rachel reached her hand out and touched Leah's fur while whispering, "Leah." Leah tilted her head and nodded slightly. Once Rachel seemed to be more relaxed, Leah nudged her, trying to let her know she was going for a run. Once Rachel had backed away, Leah got up and turned, running for the forest.

She pushed herself and ran the borders. Enjoying the sights, sounds, and smells she hadn't experienced in what seemed to be a lifetime. How she could have ever hated this? It wasn't that this was an honor or a privilege that had her so inspired but the fact she never felt so unencumbered. Running for a while longer, she decided it was time to take _her_ pack back. She owed the five of them, Jared, Paul, Embry, Quil, and Seth; they had not only made decisions and kept the pack functioning in her absence but had cared for her. A year ago, she'd felt so utterly alone and had worried that was to be her future. Now, she not only had her family but she had the pack who were her friends, her brothers, and her reason to keep going every day. Throwing back her head, she howled calling them. Her howl reverberated throughout the forest.

* * *

Embry was in a dead sleep when he was startled by a wolf's howling. The howl caused him to jump out of bed and run outside. His wolf was insistent that they needed to go. Embry pulled his shorts off and attached them to his leg before phasing.

The howl pierced Jared, Paul, and Seth like an arrow. It echoed throughout their tissues, their spines heating with the familiar heat. Their bodies trembling, barely giving them the time to take their shorts off before phasing.

Quil had just opened the door to someone's knocking. There in front of him stood his best friend, well perhaps his _former_ best friend. Looking at Jake's face he realized one of the guys must have gotten to Jake already. His cheek was sporting a nasty looking bruise and his left eye was nearly swollen shut. This didn't stop Quil from clenching his hand into a fist and swinging towards Jake's face.

Jake stood there in shock as Quil punched him. This one landing on the bridge of his nose; he heard the crunch of bones as Quil broke his nose. "What the fuck, Quil? I suppose that's your way of saying _welcome home_, too. It would be nice if one of you fuckers would explain what I did. I'm sorry that I left, alright. I was confused and hurt and I don't know…I didn't know how to handle what I was feeling."

"Listen, Jake. I may have listened to your excuses in the past but not this time. You _left_ more than just the pack and we were stuck picking up the pieces. Not once would you even give Embry or me the time of day. And we tried to tell you, hell everyone tried to tell you but you _refused_. So excuse me if I don't care to listen to your bullshit." Jake opened his mouth to protest when they, too heard the howl. Quil ran out the door and towards the trees. Pulling his shorts off he phased. Jake however not so lucky, he was barely off the Ateara's porch before he phased, shredding Embry's clothes.

Even Sam's wolf, who was nearly sedated from the copious amounts of alcohol Sam drank just to keep himself numb, was not immune. Sam the man was too far gone to hear the howl but his wolf did. His wolf propelled the man's body off the couch and out the door. Sam phased in his front yard, he and his wolf waiting for what was to come.

* * *

**AN: I wonder what's going to happen now that Leah's back? *grins* Don't forget to review.**


	44. A Beating Would be Preferred

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

**AN: Sorry for the cliffhanger last chap. I expected to have this completed on Wednesday but I was exhausted after work and fell asleep at eleven before even starting this. I'll probably write a few chaps this weekend. Enjoy. Don't forget to review.**

* * *

Chapter 43

A Beating Would be Preferred

After calling the _troops_ so to speak, Leah decided she'd gather them in radio silence. She ran to Sam's house as it was the place they normally had their pack meetings, though since Jared had been in charge, she wasn't sure what they did. Either way, she knew they'd come, it was the one thing their wolves instinctively knew was where their Alpha was if they had been summoned. She sat back on the edge of the clearing, watching and listening as they ran towards her.

_What the hell, Jared! I finally got to sleep,_ Embry complained.

_Don't yell at me. I didn't fucking call you. I've been busy cleaning up after __**your**__ friend,_ Jared sneered once again picturing the moment he'd punched Jake in the face.

_Jacob's back? When did he get here?_

_Soon enough to make Leah cry. And how the fuck did you miss him? He borrowed your mom's fucking car_, Seth growled at Embry.

_Fuck off, Seth! I was exhausted. It's hard enough to have time for sleep only having five of us running patrol. Maybe if Sam pulled his weight, I wouldn't be dead asleep on my feet._

_ Hey, don't blame this mess on me_, Sam slurred.

_Holy shit! Uley got off his drunken ass. It's about time_, Paul exclaimed.

_Umm, guys, I think we're missing some important information here. If Jared didn't call us then who did_, Quil asked.

_ Leah?_ Seth asked hesitantly. Leah kept her mouth shut but nearly lost it when images filled the pack mind of her earlier that day at the wedding. And from the tone of the memories they were from none other than Jake.

_ Goddamn it, Seth. You let her go there dressed like that? What the hell were you thinking,_ Embry yelled.

_Hey, I tried to stop her,_ Seth replied showing the pack the memory of his and Leah's conversation and stare down. _Mom said it was fine and told me to shut up. What was I supposed to do? Lock her in her room?_

_ Why the fuck didn't you spill something on the dress, moron? Then she would have been forced to change._

_ For all I know Blondie leech bought her more than one dress. That might have been the tamest of them all. _The memories continued to cycle and Seth was getting pissed. _Whoever is fucking thinking about __**my sister**__ like that is going to get their ass kicked, for spirits sake; I don't need to fantasize about my sister._

Jake attempted to turn his thoughts off but it wasn't working. Now that he knew she was his imprint, nearly every thought he had was centered on her. He wanted to see her, talk to her, and hold her. He didn't remember having feelings this strong about anything or anyone. He wondered how he could have missed it. Could it be possible he'd only imprinted on her today? It seemed unlikely, so why did he feel it now when he was sure he hadn't before. This pull to her was something new.

_Jake, knock it off. I don't care to see my pack sister like that. You're an asshole and you'll be lucky if we even let you near her_, Quil snarled nipping at his hind legs.

_**He's**__ here? Good then once we figure out what this summons is about, we can rip him apart. When we're done with you, you'll be lucky to be able to feed yourself,_ Seth threatened and the majority of the pack growled in agreement.

_I'm confused…what exactly is going on_, Sam asked.

_Fuck, now we have to have story time_, Paul grumbled.

_Maybe if you were around a bit more, Sam. You'd know_, Embry said rolling his eyes.

_If you're out of the loop, that's your own problem, Sam. Maybe you should ask Leah when you see her next. She'd probably like the opportunity to rip you a new one. Especially since it was your fault Black got hurt in the first place_, Seth remarked.

_So, now this shit is my fault? I don't even know what the hell any of you are talking about_, Sam retorted.

_Well, between you and Black, you've both fucked Leah over more than once so…yeah I guess it's __**both **__of your faults_, Paul answered sneering at Jake and Sam.

_ENOUGH! _Jared ordered. Though the order didn't have the same weight it had in the past. _Are you all a bunch of five years olds fighting over a toy car? Grow up. Long story short since Sam and Jake are fucking clueless. Leah imprinted months ago on Jake. He was too wrapped up to figure it out and most likely he'd imprinted on her. When you got distracted and Jake was injured, it was hell for Leah. She was going to tell Jake but then leech lover Swan sent lover boy an invite to the wedding. He stormed off like a little bitch to pout, Leah couldn't phase, you turned into a drunk, and the pack nearly fell apart. Now Jake's back and once again he's all up in Bella's shit. So hence, once again Leah gets fucked over and this time it's her imprint._

When Jared put it that way, it really did make both Jake and Sam the bad guys. Now they both understood some of the pack's need for blood. They'd be lucky if they made it out of this alive. The rest of the pack arrived in Sam's backyard where Sam was lying on the ground just waiting. With the arrival of the rest of the pack they stood in a circle with Jared towards the top and Paul on his right side. The rest of them gathered according to their unspoken rank within the pack; both Sam and Jake were the last wolves. A space was left between Jake and Jared.

* * *

Leah continued to watch from the clearing. She was always amazed at how innate their behavior as wolves tended to spill over into their everyday life. Jared being Beta had always stood at her right side. If they were in a line, Embry and Seth would be on her left side but if a gathering like this, they ended up near Jared. Then were usually Paul and Jake, followed by Quil and lastly Sam. After Leah taking over Alpha, Sam had become the lowest ranked wolf.

There were slight changes showing the changes within the pack structure. She had known Jared had chosen Paul as Beta while he was temporarily in charge. It had been a good choice in her opinion. Paul was older and had the experience to back him in the position. He'd changed in the months Leah was Alpha and even more so after she was unable. He'd been a rock to her. The only one who could get inside her head and get her to confess. Jake had been moved down the line for obvious reasons. The pack recognized him as an outsider; someone who could harm the pack, therefore he was now the lowest ranked wolf and would perhaps remain that for the rest of his time with the pack.

She could see the tension increasing and deciding she didn't want them to break out in a war amongst themselves, she left the clearing. She released the wall she had put up around her thoughts and presence. She watched as each of them calmed down and lowered themselves onto their haunches. Despite her absence they all recognized her as their leader.

_Sorry to ruin your tea party, boys. But we have a few things to discuss. Which as much as I'd love to discuss them in wolf form, I don't think I can handle all the girly gossip. So, I think we'll do the meeting the way I prefer them. Got it?_

They watched as she walked to the door of Sam and Emily's house. She sat down on the front porch and whined. Emily opened the door, gasping "Leah, how are you?"

_Great, Emily. Now get me some clothes, _Leah said staring at Emily.

"Umm, Leah…I don't understand. Do you think you could change back? It would make it easier." Leah whined in response and nudged Emily. Though Emily didn't understand it at all. "Leah, I don't speak wolf. You know that."

_What the fuck, Uley? I don't remember her being this dumb. Did you fuck the smart right out of her? Does she not get I need some fucking clothes to change back?_

_Leah, why don't you have clothes? Please tell me, you ruined that dress, _Seth begged.

_Hell no, I didn't ruin that dress. It was a great dress and I plan on wearing it again._ She shared the memory of her deciding to phase and handing the dress and her undergarments to Rachel. The memory continued with her phasing, Rachel almost passing out, and Leah getting her to calm down before nudging her into the house. _See, imprints are trainable. Paul hasn't even shown her his wolf but she understood wolf speak._

_ You made her almost pass out, Leah. What the hell were you thinking?_

_ Well, Paul maybe if you had shown her, she wouldn't have freaked out. I calmed her down. She'll be just fine_, Leah replied snorting. At Leah's snorting, Emily jumped and they all heard her heart rate and breathing increase. _Jesus, fuck this. Sam, you better get your little woman to understand wolf speak_, Leah commanded before phasing back. She stood in front of Emily naked for the second time since she'd been a wolf. "Emily, the next time I come to your door in wolf form and don't change back, just grab me some fucking clothes, okay? And while we're at it, **you will let Sam mark you**," she ordered walking into the house.

Leah quickly grabbed a dress and pulled it over her head. As she was walking back to go outside, Emily grabbed her arm. "Leah, what do you mean by marking?"

"Ask Kim or Rachel about it. I don't feel like explaining it. He should have done it months ago but enough is enough. If you can't get him to do it and if he fights the order I give him, I'll stand in your room until he does it. I've seen his memories of riding you, I don't care to view it in real life," Leah replied smiling as Emily blushed.

Walking outside, she spotted the rest of the pack still sitting there in wolf form. What was with everyone today? Did she really have to spell things out for them?

* * *

They had all watched in amazement as Leah decided to phase back in front of all of them. Granted it was a good 75 feet or so from them. But she was always careful to never phase it front of them. So, they sat there with varying levels of shock, lust, and protectiveness; depending on how they were related to her.

Despite Paul's imprint on Rachel and Sam's on Emily, they both could still appreciate the hotness known as Leah Clearwater. Hell, it had only been a little over two months since Paul had stroked those curves and he still remembered exactly what got Leah going. And thinking about Leah made him think about all those times in the woods and in his bed. Sam on the other hand was thinking about how special things had been with Leah. How she'd been his first, and he hers.

Embry and Seth's protective instincts had been roused by both Paul and Sam's thoughts and they in turn growled at the two of them. _Don't think about her. Neither of you have a right. You still haven't gotten your ass kicking for imprinting right in front of her, Paul_, Embry snarled.

_Don't think I've forgotten you fucking Emily in my bathroom, Sam. I haven't_, Seth added as he remembered those _fucking_ pink panties.

As they noticed Leah walking towards them, they all tried to be on their best behavior. She was frowning at them and they knew she wanted them to change back. Seth and Embry turned and went to phase back first when the pack was once again bombarded by memories. This time they were ones, no one had ever seen. Paul was the first one to start laughing.

_I wouldn't continue with that thought if I were you, Black. You'll only embarrass yourself._

_Fuck you, Paul. If anyone here should be apologizing, maybe it should be you! You slept with my imprint!_ Jake growled at Paul before lunging at him.

Leah watched as Jake and Paul's wolves fought each other. Everything about these boys was a pissing contest and she could only guess what they were fighting about. She wasn't an object or a toy for them to fight over. With this kind of behavior there was no way _he_ was getting into her good graces at all.

"**Enough**," she ordered stopping their fighting. "You all have 2 minutes to phase so we can discuss things or else I'll order you to do it. And you won't like it if I do that."

The guys ran to the trees to phase back and Jake luckily found a pair of shorts tucked in tree hollow. He pulled on the shorts and slowly walked back to the backyard. His face was still sore from Jared and Quil's earlier punches and he knew there hadn't been enough time for the swelling or bruising to heal. He tried to keep his head lowered with his height there was no way they couldn't notice.

Leah bit her lip to keep from smiling. Not that she enjoyed her imprint being beat. _Fine, there was a teeny, tiny little part of her that enjoyed it. _She wished she could have been the one to inflict the damage but she knew from prior experience, it hurt her just as much. She'd think of other ways to torture him.

"I know things have been different the past couple of months and while I thank Jared for his direction of the pack during this time, there are multiple things we have to address. First off, Sam," Leah said looking directly at him. "I asked you several times to mark Emily, did I not? Were my directions unclear? Or do I literally need to stand in room to ensure you do it? Cause I'd really like to know. I have never been afraid to admit if I've made a mistake and perhaps had I been more forthcoming it would have made sense to you," she scowled. "Either way, I think the fact you _imprinted_ and _fucked_ my cousin would be enough for you to understand there would never again be anything between us."

"I'm sorry, Leah," Sam said hanging his head.

"Sorry might have worked a few months ago but it doesn't change things. When things went to shit, you should have been the first to step up and ensure the pack didn't fall apart. Out of all of us, you're the oldest and have been a wolf the longest. Which brings us to you, _Jacob_," turning to look at her imprint. "I see the guys have already given you several welcome home gifts. Don't think that I'm going to stop them either cause I'm sure whatever they do will be only one-tenth of what I got to live with while you were busy moaning over that bitch." Jake looked like he was going to say something but was silenced with Leah's glare. "Do you realize had Jared and Paul not stopped me, I would have _ripped _her to shreds right in front of Charlie? I'm sure if you think real hard, you can figure out why I didn't say a word about the imprint. And don't think just because you realize it, that I'll be spending my life with you. Obviously imprinting is fallible otherwise I would be like these guys," she said jerking her thumb at Sam, Jared, and Paul.


	45. The Truth Behind the Lies

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

**AN: I do not approve of underage drinking. Though I do believe it's messed up you can die for this country at 18 but have to be 21 in most states to drink alcohol. Doesn't make much sense.**

* * *

Chapter 44

The Truth Behind the Lies

"What?" Several incredulous voices asked. "Imprinting is impossible to break," Sam and Jared cried.

"Really? Have any of you tried to fight it? No, you haven't cause you're just a bunch of boys ruled by the one organ that shunts much needed blood from the organ you should be using to think," Leah stated receiving glares from the _imprinter _group.

"Leah, I know you don't like imprinting but really don't you think your behavior after _he_ left means something," Paul suggested.

Leah snorted, "Hardly, I was stupid enough to give into the pull. Had I not done that I probably would have been fine. You didn't hear Black fucking having any troubles did you? No, so again, I concur it's fallible." She looked at the faces of her pack before continuing, "That being said, Jared, Paul, you've already marked your imprints so any chance you wanted to fight it is null and void. And Sam, don't think my bringing this out into the open means you can leave Emily, either. Fuck, I'm sick of playing this game with you. **You will mark Emily** and if you find a way around this order, I'll have Jake make sure you do it. Understood?"

Sam nodded and didn't say another word. Quil was the one to speak next, "Well, what's the point of imprinting if it's not meeting your soul mate or whatever? Why do it, if it can be fought?"

"It's a freaky breeding program is what it is," Leah answered. "Think about it, Paul you'd probably remember cause you only imprinted a few weeks ago but didn't you notice anything different about Rachel?"

"No, why?"

"I would have thought with all your _experience_ you would have noticed. She was ovulating. That's why you imprinted. Had she not been, I bet you wouldn't have or at least not that day. Or it could have been Embry or even Seth if they had seen her first and they would have imprinted instead."

Paul growled at Leah's words. "Shut it, Paul. It's the truth. Ephraim's journal is one fucked mind trip but in those days, no one was on birth control, hence the reason for babies being born literally nine months to the day of imprinting. Every single one of them, Quil, Jake, and Sam's great-grandfathers all had children soon after imprinting. It's for assurance of continuation of the lines, nothing more. The wolf recognizes the woman as their mate. _Mate _in the sense of _mating_."

"Umm, Leah…_that doesn't explain your imprint on Jake_," Quil said in a rush not wanting to face the wrath of his Alpha.

"Don't I know it," she said rolling her eyes. "But maybe he's meant to be my bitch and he'll do the reproducing," she remarked shrugging her shoulders. Actually she had an idea but she wanted to talk to Carlisle about it. She had a feeling what she'd come up with was right but she hoped she was wrong. "He is the more girly one in this imprint."

Jake wanted to speak up for himself but he knew better. He knew Leah well enough to know she was going to punish him. The more he complained, the worse it would be. So, keeping his mouth shut was a good idea. Though her comments were sure to have the pack teasing him at every opportunity they had.

"I still don't think that's the reason, Leah," Sam said softly.

"Don't be stupid, Sam. The day you disappeared would have been the middle of my cycle, back when I still got my monthly visitor. I was as regular as a clock. So was Emily. We've always been two weeks apart, so the day you came back, _Aunt Flo_ had just arrived for me and Emily would have been at the midpoint of her cycle," she replied and turned to look at Paul. "I wasn't so upset about you imprinting on Rachel. It just cemented what I'd already been thinking about for some time." Of course the discussion of _monthly visitors_ was enough to get the entire pack except for Leah blushing. "In fact, if you guys don't believe me, ask your girls about it. They probably keep track of the shit on a calendar or something. You have to plan your life around it."

"Fine, so if you're right, Leah and imprinting can be fought and you were fighting it the entire time, what happened," Paul asked.

"Simple, Sam's shit was getting on my nerves. He was getting creepy and I worried about him doing something stupid."

"What are you talking about, Leah," Embry growled. "What shit are you talking about?"

"Yeah, what did Edward say to you that night," Seth asked glaring at Sam.

"Nothing, it's no one's business but my own. Suffice it to say more than one of the _leeches_ helped me make my decision and in a moment of weakness, I thought it would be a good idea," she shrugged. "Had I realized making the decision would have fucked up my life even more, I wouldn't have done it."

"Is that why you felt it," Jared asked softly.

Leah turned and looked at Jared, realizing Paul must have blurted it out at some point. She turned red before replying, "Yes, because I chose to stop fighting so I got to experience it without being phased into the pack mind. And it hurt like hell. That's why I yelled at you, Sam. Your distraction could have killed someone. _Fuck_, knowing what we do, if he had died, I probably would have, too. And he tried to get your attention. Do you get it? Do you understand why I told you to do it?"

Sam looked stricken by this revelation. He hadn't realized that was why Leah was so pissed. He had remembered the pain he'd felt, that they'd all felt when Jake was hurt. But she had felt it even after she'd phased back. "What about when Carlisle came," he whispered.

"Yes, everything. I was literally holding onto myself by a thread. I didn't know what was going to happen when Carlisle arrived."

"So, what now," Jake finally asked wondering what was going to happen. She'd said she wasn't going to spend her life with him and it hurt because she was all he could imagine. While he'd been standing there listening, he'd realized if she had imprinted on him the first time she'd phased, he imprinted on her that day, too. He remembered being unable to tear his eyes from her. He remembered thinking and feeling things and then doubting himself because he'd been sure he was in love with Bella. He remembered being drawn to her the day he'd had breakfast at the Clearwater's when he'd been _wolf watching _and he remembered the shared moment in the forest when he'd kissed her. There were even vague memories of him and her when he'd been injured. He was not as sure of these though as he'd been high on painkillers.

Leah arched one brow and turned to look at him again. Their eyes met and he wanted nothing more to be hers and for her to be his. "It's quite simple. We'll be around each other enough to satisfy the imprint bond. I'm not going to go without phasing for months because my wolf has some fucked up attraction to you. Then, once I figure out how to break this, it'll be over."

The pack shifted nervously around them. Leah's wolf whined in protest and she tamped down the urge to take the words back. She may have been stupid enough to give in once but she wasn't going to again just because he'd finally _seen_ her. While Leah struggled with her wolf, Jake found himself and his wolf doing the same; only they were both alike in mind. His wolf was pissed again at him for fucking things up with their mate. And Jake, well he wanted nothing more than to convince her that she was wrong and they were made for each other. He remembered how she'd fit into his arms and how soft her skin was against his. He was going to figure out how to fix this though he had a feeling rebuilding his Rabbit was the easier task.

* * *

The meeting broke up soon after Leah's words. There wasn't much else to be said. Both Sam and Jake were put on double patrols to make up for all the extra work the pack had been forced to do with their absence. Leah ended up taking a few extra shifts herself. Though Jared protested her doing doubles as she had done them for a week when Jake had been laid up in bed and it wasn't really her fault that she'd been unable to help out.

She also informed the pack, they'd be meeting with the elders later on this week. By now Leah realized her mom and Billy most likely knew about her imprint. She'd seen Jared lay into Billy when she'd been waiting to leave the Cullens. Before the week was out, Old Quil would know because all he and Billy did was gossip like a bunch of school girls. Together those two boys talked about everything and even though Sue had enforced the rule that the council would not be involved in pack business, they would see this as one thing they wanted their hands in.

Leah offered to patrol for the night as it had been so long since she'd run as her wolf. The short time she'd done it earlier hadn't been enough. Plus there was a small part of her that worried she wouldn't be able to do it again.

She grabbed an extra cord for her clothes from Sam's and then headed to the bushes to phase. Removing her dress, she secured it, and concentrated. Once again she felt the familiar heat on her spine, the tingling of her limbs and once again she and her wolf were one.

* * *

After Leah left, the remainder of the pack stayed at Sam's. Even though Sam had decided he was going to stop drinking and listen to Leah, this day was one of those that called for alcohol. He brought out a cooler filled with beer and didn't bat an eyelash when more than one of the guys grabbed one. Jared, Paul, and him all knew from experience it was damn near impossible to get drunk when you were actively phasing.

The only reason Sam had managed it was, he made sure to drink every moment of the day. After a few weeks, his body started to return to its non-phasing state. He wasn't as hungry and his metabolism slowed down. Though he could already tell a single phase had changed that. For them a few beers did nothing more than relax them.

He started a small fire in the bonfire pit and the guys all grabbed some chairs and sat down. Shortly before Leah left, Kim and Rachel had shown up and Sam could just barely hear their conversation. He'd heard Leah order Emily to allow him to mark her and he had already planned on doing it as soon as possible. He had to accept this as his life and nothing about it was going to change. Thinking about his future, his and Emily's future, he realized this was another small step that would bring them closer to marriage. He sighed loudly. He loved Emily, she was special in her own way but she was the opposite of Leah.

Were Leah was all fire and passion, Emily was calm and comforting; Leah was bold and exciting, Emily was, well honestly plain and boring. There were polar opposites and where Sam could appreciate Emily when he was having a bad day; there were days when he just wanted more. He wanted someone who was willing to argue with him and challenge him; not just meekly accept whatever he said. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he decided to ask the question he was sure Jake wanted to ask but wouldn't.

"So, exactly what has been going on? I know you gave me the abbreviated version but I guess I'd like to understand this all a bit better."

Jared shrugged, unsure whether this was the time to re-hash all this but he supposed it was better they, both Sam and Jake understood it. "Well, after Jake left, she didn't phase for a few days. She gave us excuses about her being exhausted and needing to take a few days off. None of us really questioned it. Besides for the first day, she didn't visit or see Jake and ran double patrols all while making sure someone was sitting with Jake at all times and there to help Billy out."

"It was what," Paul began looking over at Jared, "Three or four days later when she phased. I was out patrolling and I noticed it right away. It was as though she couldn't control her wolf, she was…scared of it. Then she was running hell-bent for Swan's. I didn't think it was a good idea so I ran to Forks and met up with Jared who was running some errands. When we got there, Charlie was frozen in place and Bella, _shit_, I'm surprised she didn't pass out. Leah didn't even realize we were there. Right in front of Charlie she asked Bella to give her a reason not be 'finish what Victoria started' and then proceeded to tell her if Bella set a foot on our land, she considered her a Cullen and there would be consequences."

"Things fell apart from there," Embry further explained. "We were always fighting with each other. Sam, you weren't any help. Emily was always upset and calling Kim which pissed Jared off. He kept trying to get us to listen but we," he blushed before continuing, "Ignored him. Leah wouldn't deal with anything. Anything we brought to her, she'd tell us to have Jared deal with it but none of us wanted to listen to him. So we ignored the schedules, slacked off, and pretty much all acted like big asses."

"And Leah wasn't herself. She didn't eat or sleep," Seth added. "The nights were the worse, she'd cry all night long. If I asked her what was wrong she'd just stare blankly and not answer. She probably lost a good ten or fifteen pounds in the first week or so."

Jake blanched hearing about Leah crying. It had been her he'd heard every night in his dreams. He remembered searching everywhere trying to find the source of the crying and how in his dreams it seemed to pull him towards La Push. He'd ignored it though, not understanding what it was. "So, how'd you figure out what was wrong," he asked softly.

"Quil came up with it," Jared answered. "I'd called a pack meeting after talking to the elders and getting their permission to step up to temporary Alpha and select someone to be Beta. Those three," he said pointing at Embry, Seth, and Quil, "Didn't agree with it but in the end the decision was accepted. Our topics of discussion besides for insubordination were you, Sam, and Leah. You were ignoring our attempts to communicate with you, so there wasn't much we could do. I certainly couldn't send someone after you either cause we were already down three wolves. Sam was also a lost cause. Sorry, man," Jared apologized looking at him. "We knew nothing was going to change until Leah talked to him and if she wouldn't even talk to her own family, why would she talk to him. So, we decided we needed to figure out what was going on with Leah."

"I only suggested an imprint cause we didn't have any other reason for Leah to be the way she was," Quil said. "She was fine until after you left. She'd only phased the one time in over a week and it didn't seem to be like her to avoid her duties as Alpha. So, we came up with evidence to either support or dismiss my idea. The evidence was overwhelming in favor of it."

"I unofficially got volunteered to talk to her. Believe me, it was not a fun experience and instead of getting my ass kicked, I got to deal with a crying Leah. Which I don't care to see anytime again," Paul continued looking pointedly at Jake. "Either way, she confessed everything."

"Then, everything became about helping her get better," Seth clarified. "Besides for patrolling and taking care of Billy, we had to add Leah-sitting to the list. She was with one of us nearly at all times. We each had our own way of spending time with her. And she got better."

"Yeah, except we learned early on, she could only sleep around Paul," Embry scowled before glaring at Paul. Paul raised his eyebrow in response before saying, "Hey, I didn't have anything to do with it. I don't understand why it was that way. Maybe it has to do with my imprint on Rachel. She told us Rachel smells like him."

"She was doing really good until Paul imprinted in front of her," Seth explained. "Only the mention of your name would set her off. Which your dad did more than once, so we couldn't even have him be around her either."

"You guys didn't tell the elders any of this," Sam asked skeptically.

"No, Leah didn't want them to know," Paul answered. "What would they have done anyway? What could they have done? Nothing. Sue knew something was going on but as long as Leah was eating, sleeping, and non-zombie-like she wasn't going to push the issue. A few days after I imprinted on Rachel, Leah showed up drunk cause she hadn't slept since the day of my imprint. Jared was the one to figure out what to do about it. We found if she had something of mine and Rachel's she'd sleep. So, until this whole thing today at the wedding, overall she was doing pretty well. I'm sure her being able to phase will help, too."

"It still doesn't make sense though. Had could none of us seen the imprint? Much less how did she ignore the pull," Sam asked.

"We figured that out, too," Embry answered. "None of the other imprints are wolves, so the fact they see each other in the pack mind along with their scents being all over the forest was probably enough to satisfy the pull. Leah never had a problem hiding her thoughts with Seth or me but before she was Alpha, she asked me what you do when you're trying to hide something. Hence, the horrible pop songs."

"That's why she was able to ignore Alpha commands, too, isn't it? Because of the imprint," Jake asked.

"Probably," Quil answered with a shrug. "It makes sense if you were both imprinted on one another it wouldn't matter who was in charge. You'd both share the duty and maybe it's why she was able to order us before she was Alpha."

"I know none of you want to hear this but I didn't know," Jake said quietly.

"We know," Jared replied silencing both Embry and Seth with a look. "It still doesn't change things. We all tried to tell you but you blocked us at every opportunity. There was no reason for this to drag out for months. I guess what I'm trying to say is, it's going to take a lot before you're back in any of our good graces. And it's not just about Leah, it's about us, too, Jake. We're a pack and we're supposed to be there for each other. You not only left her, you left us. And to be honest, none of us really understand why."

Paul had been keeping most of his comments inside but he now saw the perfect opportunity to get under Jake's skin. He had no problem being a thorn in Jake's side. "I think what Jared's trying to get at is sure she's cute if you like them pasty and pale but honestly if she didn't have long hair, I'd have a hard time telling her apart from a boy. I'm pretty sure Edward swings the other way and hasn't figured it out, so a girl-boy is perfect for him. Now, Leah," Paul paused as more than one pack member growled, "She's like a fine wine. You wait for that shit to be just perfect. Leech lover, she's like this beer here," he said holding his can up. "If you don't drink it quick enough, it usually becomes flat and warm. Bad combination."


	46. Advice from a Friend?

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

**AN: Another chap, enjoy. Again I don't condone underage drinking. Also I've heard of some authors having their "M" stories removed d/t violations. I'm hoping this doesn't happen to anything I've written, though if it does, I will come up with a back-up plan so that you may continue to enjoy my writing. *crosses fingers***

* * *

Chapter 45

Advice from a Friend?

Paul's words had effectively shocked everyone into silence. No one dared make a sound for fear of a fight breaking out again amongst him and Jake. If it wasn't bad enough Paul and Leah had a recent history together; Paul would someday be Jake's brother-in-law. Chances were they'd end up killing each other though long before that would ever happen.

Of course, Paul was never one to be meek. He rolled his eyes at the pack before smirking, "I know none of you get it but wasn't it better for it to be me than some random guy? Leah's a big girl and can take care of herself. To expect her to wait around for _wolf charming_ to sweep her off her feet is ridiculous. If the situation was reversed, none of you would see an issue with it," he said with a shrug. "The idea may have originally been mine but everything was on her terms. And rather than acting like I'm the big bad wolf in all this, maybe some of us should more focus on what could be learned. She talks big but I doubt an imprint bond can be broken; if it could she would have already done it. So, either you can get over your own issues," he said looking pointedly at Jake, "And get into her good graces or you can make an issue about decisions she made before you even had a clue. By the time she's done with you, you'll have wished for a beating from her."

No one wanted to admit Paul may be right but there were several grunts of acknowledgment. Though both Embry and Seth continued to scowl. It was finally Embry who turned and looked at Seth, "I don't know about you but I don't care to hear any more of this conversation. I think it's time for me to leave. Don't think my leaving means I'm done with you by any means, Jake. We'll _talk_ later." Seth merely nodded to Embry's words and the two of them walked away.

Jared looked around the group and decided he wanted nothing of this conversation either. "Yeah, I'm going, too. Sam, it's probably better if you take over for Leah in the morning…umm provided you're going to do what she told you to. Otherwise, I guess I'll take over for a bit and pass off to you later. Paul, you want me to drop Rachel off at her dad's?"

"Sure, that's fine. Tell her I'll see her tomorrow."

Sam looked at Jared before answering, "Don't worry about me, Jared. I'll take care of it."

"Umm, good. I'm sure Kim and Rachel have answered her questions," he said before walking to the house.

Quil debated on whether to stay for this conversation. He knew he'd gain some valuable information about girls and stuff but he supposed he could always ask Paul later. "See you later, guys," he said as he turned to walk away. "By the way, Jake, I'd get over yourself and listen. I think Paul's track record speaks for itself. You might save yourself some pain _if_ you can make her happy. It'd probably get Seth and Embry off your back a lot faster." Not staying to see how Jake reacted to his words, he ran towards the woods, removed his shorts and attached them to his leg before phasing.

* * *

Soon it was Sam, Paul, and Jake sitting in front of the bonfire. Jake hadn't touched a drop of alcohol during the entire time, so Sam grabbed a cold one and handed it to him saying, "This might help a bit."

Jake gladly took the beer from Sam and drank it half down. For some reason he felt this conversation was going to be more painful than the _talk_ they'd had with Sue just a few months ago. He struggled with his emotions and feelings, he saw Leah as theirs, his and his wolf but the fact he wasn't going to be her first roused his feelings of possessiveness. He supposed Quil and Paul were right, he needed to get over it; Leah was a woman and her body was her own despite his imprint on her.

Was he really going to let something as stupid as jealously of Paul and Sam ruin his chances with her? She might think it was cute for a moment, if the green-eyed monster came out but not for long. She'd been forced to deal with months of his obsession with Bella and granted with Bella there had only been one kiss; he realized his own thoughts must have been difficult for her to deal with.

"So…I guess the first thing would be, you can never, ever let her know that we've talked about her," Sam started. "If she finds out she'll not only castrate you, but Paul and me, too. And frankly, I like my balls just where they are."

"Yeah, use some of your voodoo shit you used to block us out. But instead just block this conversation. I'm almost sure she has powers to order our imprints and I'm not anywhere ready to give up sex. She'd probably order Rachel to be friends with me and convince her I'm into boys," he finished with a shudder.

"Okay, so no telling Leah. Anything else?"

"Actually, this conversation can _never_ go any further than the three of us. I'm sure Embry and Seth have some idea of what we're going to discuss but the last thing you need is for Quil to randomly remember some stupid thing while he's chasing his tail or a rabbit," Paul added.

Jake nodded and finished off his beer. Paul had already grabbed him another and handed it to him before he could even ask. So far he didn't feel a thing but he hoped with another couple he'd at least feel numb.

"Now, you're a virgin and we all know you didn't get very far with the leech lover. That doesn't mean you don't have a chance with Leah," Paul started. "But you have to use a different approach. Being annoying and trying to play the friends card isn't going to work."

"Nor is trying to play you're my imprint and this is how it's going to be. Leah would argue about the color of the sky just to argue," Sam said. "You don't have a hope in hell to win an argument with her. Before you know it, you'll be agreeing with everything she's saying. Not to say arguing with her doesn't have its benefits. Though you better save that until she's actually given you the time of day."

Paul nodded, agreeing with Sam. "You're best approach would be to catch her off guard. Honestly, try to ignore her. It will piss her off. I don't know all the particulars but I know about the _incident_ during you and her switching out for patrol. She was pissed, wasn't she? But it worked in your advantage…well, until you called her the wrong name."

Jake blushed, he hadn't realized until Paul told him what he'd done wrong. Well, no wonder she had been so furious. Even thinking about that kiss was enough to make him hard but he never thought past the first few moments because the pain her knee had inflicted had nearly been enough to un-man him permanently.

"Which brings us to the next lesson; if you can't remember who you're with and you think it's going to be difficult, don't use names. It will fuck you up every time. Instead, call her baby, honey, love, whatever you want to but don't call out a name in the middle of anything unless you're 100% sure you won't mess it up," Paul explained.

Sam couldn't help it and he chuckled. "Calling out the wrong name is just asking for it. So, I have to admit Paul's quite right. The next thing would be practice and by practice, it's a solo-activity. There's nothing that pisses a girl off more than when you get off and end up falling asleep and she wasn't even close. It's not a big deal when both you and the girl aren't experienced but Leah comes with some experience. She's not going to settle for it."

"Definitely, it's your job to make sure she's gotten hers at least once, if not more before you even think about yourself. And even then, you better make sure you make her come before you do. Probably the first few times will be difficult but you have to focus and not think about anything but if she's liking it or not. You have to ignore the sounds she's making or how she feels because that shit will distract you and you'll come to soon, leaving her unsatisfied. Now, Sam's experience with Leah is different and I would say you're best bet would be to worry about the romance later. The whole let me rub your back and candles and shit."

Sam nodded, "I'm sure she'll want it from you but not right now. It would be too suspicious anyway. She'd know what you were after so a sneak attack is your best bet."

"Yep, I'd have to agree. Sure, she loved Sam and it was special but at this point she's not necessarily looking at happily ever after. I think it was more a need to be fulfilled. It was never about a _relationship_ it was just sex, pure and simple," Paul clarified finishing his beer and handing Jake another one.

Sam cleared his throat before softly saying, "I agree. A relationship is something Paul has never looked for and Leah would know that. She also knew going into it he wouldn't confuse sex and love. So, as much as you might feel the pull and want to say the words, don't. If you get lucky enough to be in an intimate situation, it's the last thing she'd want to hear. Especially since she thinks imprinting is bullshit."

"Okay, so basically my job is to ignore her, let everything be on her terms, and act as though this _whole forever thing_ is BS and I'm only in it for sex," Jake asked.

"More or less, yes," Paul said and Sam nodded in agreement.

Sam decided to call it a night, knowing he had one duty to complete before patrol tomorrow. He left Jake and Paul outside, assured they wouldn't kill each other anytime soon. He walked to his house, the house he shared with Emily and steeled himself to do his duty.

* * *

Jake and Paul remained outside watching the dying embers of the fire. Neither of them said anything for a long while. It was Paul who broke the silence, "I want you to know if I had known she was imprinted, I wouldn't have done anything with her. I know she had her own reasons but if I knew it would have changed things. Honestly, she was lonely and I recognize the feeling. Even though she has us, it's not the same. She lost her fiancé, her father, and even her dreams for the future. Add that to the fact she can't have kids and I'm sure it hurts her more than she lets on sometimes; especially knowing someday Sam and Emily will have children. Embry and Seth overheard her talking to Sam just before the battle. She told him she was lonely and the only reason why anyone was pissed about her actions was because she as a girl didn't have the right to have desires or needs. She even tried to explain to Embry and Seth about how imprinting wasn't easy for everyone. There were tons of clues and I guessed we all just missed them, assuming Leah was just being a bitch," he finished with a shrug.

"What happened when you confronted her?"

Paul ran his hands through his hair, a pained look on his face. "I've never been so purposefully mean to anyone I've cared about ever. My wolf recognizes Leah as our leader, my sister, and friend. I knew the only way to get her to confess was to tear down the very walls she'd put up. I told her she was no different from Bella and she was just as pathetic. Told her that her leadership was a joke and just a power trip for her and all she cared about was putting us in our places," he paused before continuing. "I figured she throw something or call me names, instead she slapped me and then burst into tears. I may have a reputation with girls but I don't go about making them cry."

"Everything came out. As she told me everything that had happened, the pieces we hadn't understood got put into place. Until Carlisle fixed you up, she wouldn't leave your side. She sent every one of us home, well except for Jared and me. And we only stayed until Carlisle finished re-setting your broken limbs. Then, she kicked us out and stayed there until Embry came and took over for her five or six hours later."

"Did she sleep in my bed," Jake asked wanting to know if what he remembered was true.

"Yeah, I don't know when but her mom and your dad saw it. I guess you woke up and Sue gave you some more pain meds but you told her not to wake Leah. By the time Embry came, she must have just crawled out cause Embry said she looked half asleep."

"She said the leeches knew, who?"

"Jasper knew for sure. He was the one who told Leah she couldn't fight fate. I don't know whether Edward knew or not, or if it was more because of Sam's behavior and what Edward overheard that changed her mind. But whatever she said to Bella the day you were injured and thought to Edward, both him and Carlisle were scared to go near you. They asked her permission for everything. I think most of them know now."

"When I came back, I wasn't coming back for Bella. I told her goodbye tonight. Told her we weren't friends anymore. That she'd made her choice. I didn't think about her while I was gone, I don't even know why I was so mad that day. I just felt…restless. Like something was happening…I was mad Bella had even sent me the invitation in the first place. Why would I want to go to her wedding to him? I guess I finally realized I'd put my life and everyone's on the line for her when in the end she was going to die anyway. So I ran."

Paul nodded in understanding. Though he'd been one of the first wolves, he had some experience in life the others didn't have. He'd dealt with his father's infidelities and frequent abandonment. His mom drank and did drugs. It hadn't been surprising when his dad had died in a car accident and his mom died from a drug overdose soon after. He'd learned early on the only person you could depend on was yourself. He'd never had any dreams of marriage, children, and a little house with a white-picket fence. But he knew Jake had. His parents had been in love with one another. The sun rose and set with Sarah Black's smile. Their family had nearly fallen apart with her death. His imprint with Rachel had allowed him to see what it felt like growing up in a house where there was love like that. It also scared him to death because he knew he felt the same way about Rachel and he wondered what he'd do if one day she was no longer there.

"I dreamed about her crying," Jake confessed on a whisper. "Every time I'd close my eyes I'd hear it in my dreams and I could never find it. Then one day it stopped. I still felt something pulling me here but I didn't understand what it was and I was afraid to find out."

"I'm not saying it's going to be easy but she'll forgive you someday. If there's one thing that's consistent about Leah, it's her capacity to love and fight for those she does. She would have given you the freedom to be with Bella, if it was what you wanted. She would have sacrificed her own happiness for yours. So, I'd take this chance you've been given. Just don't fuck it up."

* * *

**Don't forget to review!**


	47. Doing Things My Way

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

**AN: Sorry it's been a few days since I've uploaded. I don't know if I'll upload more this week or not. I'm working on putting my stories on my own blog so that if the 'purge' should happen, you'll all still be able to read them. BTW there's a new site that's cropped up and I'm thinking of putting my stories there, too as they allow MA ratings. If I do that it will be under the same pen name. I promise not to abandon this fic by any means. Now onto the story!**

* * *

Chapter 46

Doing Things My Way

Despite Paul and Sam's advice, Jake decided he needed to plot his own course of action. Sure, there was a possibility their suggestions would work but…there was also a chance it wouldn't. When he arrived home later that evening, Rachel helped him cement the decision he'd already made.

"Rach, you're still up," he asked when he entered the house.

"Yeah, I heard Sam and Paul were giving you the _talk_," she answered smiling. "As much as I love Paul, he's stupid when it comes to some of these things. And Sam? Can't really form an opinion but I think the fact he couldn't break up with Leah before banging Emily proves something."

"You realize Sue already gave me the other talk, right," he frowned not wanting to have another sex talk. Once in his life was enough and knowing it was his imprint's mother was even worse.

"No," she laughed, "Sue really did that? Did Leah put her up to it," Rachel shook her head before continuing, "Never mind, you don't need to answer. It has Leah written all over it. No, I'm not going to talk to you about that. Just come and sit down."

Jake took a seat next to Rachel at the kitchen table. She got up and grabbed some banana bread Emily had sent home with her, plates, glasses, and milk. She made a plate for each of them while Jake poured them each a glass of milk. Taking her seat again, she looked over at her little brother. His cheeks were tinged a slight pink color and he wouldn't meet her eyes. "Jake, I promise, it's not going to be a bad talk. I just want to make sure if you want Leah and feel you are meant to be together…well, I wouldn't want bad advice to mess it up for you. So, what exactly did those two Neanderthals suggest?"

"Umm, ignore her, let her make all the decisions, and don't let her know that _I'm in it for forever_," he finished in a rush.

"Good God! Do they want Leah to break your bones? Number one, ignoring her; sure, that's fine but first you need to apologize. And no saying, 'I'm sorry but…' Girls don't want to hear your excuses. Instead, admit you made a mistake and you're sorry. Then it's okay to act like she doesn't affect you, it will increase her curiosity. Number two, I have to say, letting her make the decisions isn't too bad of an idea. But you have to have a limit to how much control you're going to let her have. You don't want to make it seem like you don't care if you're abused in a relationship. You expect her to have respect for herself, right," at Jake's nod she continued, "And she'll expect the same for you. Number three, forever to Leah right now is a _huge_ thing. I wouldn't recommend telling her you love her, even if it's the truth until you're sure she feels the same. Though there are many ways you can show her without saying the words. At first, you can't be too obvious but as time progresses, and then you can show her with even bigger gestures. It goes without saying you need to forget about Leah's past. You can't throw it in a girl's face if she was with someone else. Even though we've never talked about it, I am more than aware Paul and Leah have history but I don't care to talk about it. They're nothing more than friends now. And Leah's always been a friend to me, so I trust them both."

Jake wasn't sure what to say. Rachel's advice seemed to be a bit more helpful than Paul and Sam's. He sat there in silence finishing his banana bread and milk. When he was done, Rachel grabbed his plate and put it in the sink. She walked back over to him and wrapped her arms around him before saying, "Goodnight, Jake. It might take time but I'm sure she'll come around. I know she missed you and she needs you but she's still afraid."

Jake returned to her hug. Then releasing her, he watched as she walked out of the kitchen. He sat there in the quiet of the room for some time thinking over everything. Rachel was right, it didn't matter if he knew or didn't know about the imprint, he still owed Leah an apology and he owed the pack an apology.

* * *

Leah ran patrol all night until six in the morning. Promptly at six, Sam phased in and took over for her. She was grateful he was on time as she was exhausted and had pushed herself harder than she should have. Her body was no longer conditioned for the rigors of phasing and she hadn't been eating anywhere near a wolf's amount of food. Hence the reason she'd hunted in wolf form last night, even though she hated to do it. Sam's first words surprised her though.

_Leah, I just thought I'd let you know…I did what you asked._

Her jaw dropped open and she was speechless for several long moments. Finally, she gained her wits and responded, _Sam, thank you. I appreciate you not fighting this any longer. I know it's been difficult for you and I understand how it finalizes everything but in the end, you and Emily will both be happier. I can't forget what happened or how you went about things but…well, I can forgive you both. _

It was Sam's turn to be shocked. Here were the words he thought he'd never hear Leah say. _Leah, for what it's worth, I'm sorry. I know things will never be the same between the three of us but I hope we can at least be civil to each other._

_ I can't guarantee I'll be able to be 100% of the time but I'll try. I'm going home, I didn't see anything. Talk to you later._

Leah phased out as she had reached home. Pulling her clothes on she walked towards the house. The closer she got the more intense the scents wafting from the house were. Her stomach was rumbling in anticipation and she hoped her mom had made enough.

Entering the house, she found Seth stuffing his face while her mom was eating a slice of toast with her morning coffee. "Morning, Leah," Sue greeted, "I made pancakes, eggs, sausage, and there's some fresh fruit. Seth figured you'd be hungry. I have to work this morning but when do you think we'll be meeting with the pack?"

Leah grabbed a clean plate and started piling food onto it. She poured herself a large glass of milk before sitting down at the table. Taking a bite of food she looked at her mom before answering, "Probably Wednesday, does that work? I have both Jake and Sam on double patrols for the next few days and I'm filling the overnight shifts so the guys can have some days off. If we plan for Wednesday afternnoon that gives everyone a few days off and then we'll be back to our normal patrol schedule."

"That sounds fine, Leah. Do you want me to talk to Billy and Old Quil?"

"Yeah, if you don't mind. I'd prefer not to until the meeting. I'm assuming Billy knows?"

Sue nodded, "He and I talked about it. I'm sure if Old Quil doesn't know, he will soon. Alright, kids, I'm off for the day. Seth, why don't you make something for dinner tonight?"

"Mom," Seth whined. "Cooking's for girls. Have Leah do it."

"Seth, you have the summer off and I don't think it's too much to ask of you for you to make a meal once a week. Someday you'll live on your own and need to cook for yourself. Besides it's good practice as girls love guys who can cook." Sue kissed each of her children on the cheek before walking towards the door.

* * *

Jake knew Leah planned on taking the night shifts from two to six, so he waited patiently for her to phase in that evening. When he felt the shimmer of her phase, it took every ounce of control for him to not blurt out how he felt. His wolf wanted to him to claim and protect her. He was glad Paul had brought up his blocking skills and was even more grateful he was able to use them, so she wouldn't rip him apart.

_You can go home, Jake_, Leah told him.

_I know but I wanted to talk to you for a minute._

_ Fine, talk. _

_ Umm, could we do this as humans instead? _

Leah rolled her eyes before replying, _Whatever, Jake. I'll meet you on First Beach._

They both ran towards First Beach, Leah arrived first and phased back before pulling her top and shorts on. She only had to wait a few minutes before Jake arrived, she was walking along the beach when she felt him phase. She stopped where she was and waited for him to join her. She watched as he shifted nervously under her gaze.

"I thought…well I know I need to apologize," he started. "Regardless of what I was feeling I shouldn't have run like that. I'm sorry for everything you had to deal with when I was gone. I wish I had at least tried to listen to the guys. It wasn't fair to them to have to pick up the slack for me. I can't promise I won't do something stupid again but I'm willing to work harder to show you, the pack, and the elders that I'm not just a bratty kid trying to get my way."

Leah was flabbergasted. He was apologizing and acknowledging he'd made a mistake. It showed he had grown up some in the time he'd been away. Even though it had been difficult for her, it stirred her interest in him. She looked at him with a critical eye before replying, "I'm not going to say it's alright because it's not. Though I think you taking the time to admit things could have been handled differently is a start," she shrugged. "I've already discussed it with the pack, my own responsibility in this situation. It's hard to say what I would do differently. Maybe I should have said something sooner but…I guess I'd wanted to believe we have free will."

"I understand," he replied even though he really didn't. He wanted her to choose him as he was choosing her. "I'm really sorry. I guess I'll talk to you later?"

"Yeah, sure." Leah watched as he walked away and felt a sense of loss at his retreat. Her wolf was pacing and whining, wanting Leah to go after him. Instead, she watched the waves for a while longer until she felt him phase. She walked to the tree line, removed her clothes, and phased into her wolf to begin her patrol.

* * *

Since the day he had apologized, Leah noticed he had ignored her. He made no attempts to talk to her other than passing patrol off to her. And she wasn't quite sure why but it was getting under her skin. Sure, the pull was satisfied with their contact during their pack interactions but Leah wasn't satisfied. She wasn't sure what she wanted from him but it wasn't what she was currently getting.

It was Wednesday afternoon and they decided to meet with the elders at Sam and Emily's house. Emily, Rachel, and Kim planned on cooking while the guys would take care of the grilling. Leah had tried her hand at making cookies, they were a tad dry but edible. She dropped them off in the kitchen before heading back outside. Chairs had been moved near the benches by the fire pit and nearly the entire pack was there.

She found her eyes searching out _him_. It didn't take long before her eyes and body were drawn in his direction. Like the rest of the pack, he was wearing the standard outfit which consisted of just a pair of cutoffs. In the two months he was gone, he gained at least another inch or two in height and a good fifteen to twenty pounds of muscle. Looking at his toned body and russet-colored skin was enough to get her face to flush. She looked away before any of parts of her could do the same thing.

Taking a seat near Jared, she waited as the elders took their seats and the rest of the pack showed up. Once everyone was present, she took a few deep breaths before starting. Both her brothers gave her an encouraging smile while Paul winked at her. "I know it has been some time since we've had a meeting with all of us together and there are obviously several things to discuss. Since I feel there is no need to _beat around the bush_, why don't we get started with any issues or concerns you'd like to address?"

Old Quil cleared his throat before stating, "I've been told by Billy you and Jake have imprinted on one another. Was there a specific reason this information was not shared with us?"

Leah wasn't sure what they wanted her to say to that. Really, why should she have to tell them every little detail about the pack? Did it matter she and Jake were imprinted? Was it something that would save the tribe, protect the pack? Not really.

"I hardly see why it would matter whether anything was said or not," Jake answered for her.

Old Quil huffed before replying, "It's only Sue who feels we should not be involved in pack matters. By not having this information, the tribe was put at risk."

Leah laughed, "Hardly, the tribe was never at risk. Was some of the pack forced to do more than their share of work? Yes, but were there other things at work, also? Yes, perhaps rather than just handing the journals to the Alpha, you should take some time to read them for yourselves."

"What do you mean by that, Leah," Billy asked.

"Well, perhaps the entire pack could have been spared the low-budget pack porn for the past year. I doubt these boys needed anything more to excite them. Over half of them could be nearly innocent if not for the pack mind. Instead, my mom had to ensure they understood about _protection_ because it wasn't like either of you two were going to do anything make sure. I think my imprinting has very little to do with any issues within the pack."

"I don't get what your argument is," Billy asked clearly confused.

"Easy, marking. You know how first there's the soul mate bullshit, then there's oh by the way I'm a werewolf and we'll be together forever, and then let's seal the deal with my teeth marks imbedded on your body somewhere. After that, we'll get married and live happily-ever-after and have lots of little wolf-babies."

Billy and Old Quil coughed. Sue's mouth dropped but she still found the words to reply, "What? Where's this?"

"It's in Ephraim's journal. It clearly discusses how imprints need to be marked in order to complete the imprint. Without marking, well the wolf will never be able to keep their thoughts from straying to their imprint. Hence, the reason why Jake was hurt that day; Sam was distracted. So, in my estimation, had Jake not been injured, he wouldn't have left to _think_, and I wouldn't have had troubles with phasing. This means, Jared would not have needed to step up as Alpha, Sam wouldn't have become a drunk, and we would have had all eight pack members to protect the tribe. So, please enlighten me why it was important for you to know about the imprint because I'm failing to come up with a good enough reason."


	48. What's Next?

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

**AN: Another chapter, I'll apologize in advance for the cliff hanger. But I promise all will be revealed in the next chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 47

What's Next?

"I'm sorry, Sam but it needs to be said," Leah looked over at him before continuing. "Sam knew this and never shared it with the pack. For months, Jared dealt with his own difficulty with being unable to concentrate. Thankfully before the battle, I was able to tell him about it and he did it. Sam on the other hand has fought me at every turn about this. There's no reason to go into his reasons why but you," she looked at Billy and Old Quil. "Want to make an issue with knowing every little detail about the pack, yet you allowed this to happen. I think the pack would agree there's no reason for you to be involved in every detail of our lives."

"Fine," Old Quil said sullenly.

"So, this marking, it's been completed with the imprints," Billy asked.

Leah nodded, knowing the question that would be asked next. She had no desire to discuss this with them. She felt her irritation increase as she stared back at Billy, already knowing it.

"So, you and Jake have?"

"No," she ground out. "Nor will we ever. Imprinting is a joke as far as I'm concerned. It's nothing more than continuation of the gene; a _breeding program_ you could call it. I have no desire to be part of it."

"But…this is what Taha Aki has chosen for you. You would disregard his wisdom? And you ask of your pack to accept their imprints and yet you don't do the same?" Old Quil admonished.

"Yes, I do," she growled her eyes lighting up with fire. "There is no reason for me to have imprinted. None at all. Each and every imprint has happened when the imprintee has been at their most fertile time. Therefore as I've already said it's nothing more than to ensure the gene is passed on."

"Well, of course, it would make sense that you wouldn't conceive with someone other than your imprint," Old Quil stated as he looked from Sam to Paul.

Leah barked out a laugh before continuing, "This has nothing to do with me trying to get pregnant and not being able to. I haven't menstruated since months prior to my change. I've already been in to see a doctor and the tests indicate that I will not _conceive_ but most likely I would never be able to carry a child. So, explain to me why I should accept an imprint when imprinting's sole purpose is to ensure the gene is carried on?"

Jared decided it was time to move the discussion along as he could feel Leah's irritation with the subject matter and knew it would be only a matter of time before they had an angry wolf on their hands. "Alright, I think we need to move on to the next topic. I agree with Leah, there is no reason for any of you to be concerned with whatever Leah and Jake decide to do with their imprint. An imprint will be whatever the wolf needs or wants, so I think we should table this discussion for now. I think the next thing we need to discuss is the Cullens. I believe Leah has spoken with Carlisle about revisiting the treaty."

Leah glanced at Jared thankful for his tact in switching topics. "Yes, the treaty. While I can appreciate the work our ancestors have done in creating this treaty, I believe there comes a time when we must change how we deal with them. Right now, we have the largest pack in our history and I believe much of this is directly related to the Cullens and their proximity. Sam's change did not happen until over six months after the Cullens arrival. Yet within a year's time, even with them leaving for six months we have had our numbers increase to eight. There is even some question as to whether the recent battle has already brought changes to others."

"Both Brady Fuller and Collin Littlesea have both begun to show signs of the change," Jared supplied. "They are both only thirteen and if they complete the phase, this will put our pack at ten. Having a large pack, while it does make it more helpful for patrols but they are getting younger and younger. If this trend continues, how soon will it be before these are actual children in the pack? I know there's been disagreement whether parents should be told but when we have twelve or thirteen year olds who are protecting the tribe, their parents need to know so they have the needed support."

"Are you sure?" Sue asked.

"Yes, Paul and I went to see them. The signs are all there, increased height and muscle mass, elevated temperature, and irritability. Hell, I thought Collin was going to phase just because he thought I was looking at him strange. I wouldn't be surprised if they phased within the next few weeks."

"But why could this be happening? Why now?" Old Quil asked.

"The only thing we can determine is that the Cullen's numbers have not yet changed and with us being down three wolves, it was enough along with the newborns to start the change," Leah replied. "I think it's safe to assume at some point, Isabella will be changed."

"But they can't! The treaty specifically says they are not to bite a human," Billy argued.

"Do you really think it's not going to happen? She knows what they are. Hell, she married one. Chances are he's already started the process. Who knows whether they will even come back to this area or if soon we'll hear the announcement of _her death_? I think we need to prepare ourselves for the fact, she will be one of them, which means there will be eight members of their coven and as long as they are in our proximity then we will always have a pack that will be even with them," Leah stated.

"So, what is your plan? How do you want to address the treaty? Prior to now we've had no issues with them," Sue questioned.

"Simple, I understand they've built their home here and this is just one of many places where they've lived throughout the years. And thinking of how they have interacted with the pack, there are several members that I find we don't have issues with. I think the pack would agree on who they are," she paused a moment before continuing. "I see no reason for Carlisle or Esme not to be allowed to stay and use their house when they desire. Nor do I have an issue with Rose or Emmett; even Jasper has his own good points, though he comes with the pixie, who I will not tolerate here. And though not everyone will agree," she looked over at Jake before continuing, "I think Edward and Bella have caused enough problems as it is. We spent a fair amount of time chasing after the leech who was trying to kill her, only to have her chose to become one of them. If she's changed, there is no way we can allow her near Charlie anytime soon, otherwise we risk him being injured or killed," both Sue and Billy flinched at this idea. "And even when she has _control_, Charlie's not stupid; he'll see the changes in her."

"I agree," Embry said, "While not all the Cullens are bad and we can appreciate the treaty, we definitely need to revise it. Most of the increases in vampire activity have to do with Bella or Edward being involved with her."

There were murmurs of agreement from the pack. Billy, Old Quil, and Sue quietly discussed the matter for several moments before Billy responded, "Leah, you believe they will agree with this?"

"Yes, I think so. The only ones that may have an issue with it are Alice, Edward, and Bella. But I think we have the rest of the Cullens who would be more than agreeable to re-word the treaty. I would also expect that no more than two of them would live here at a time, simply to prevent considerable phasing within our youth."

"Fine, we have no problem if you choose to discuss this with the Cullens," Billy said nodding.

"Alright, if there's nothing else, I think we can agree this meeting is adjourned."

* * *

Even though Leah had said she didn't wish to discuss her imprint with Jake, this did not stop either Sue from bringing it up to her. Leah endured her fair share of lectures. She tried giving her mom the silent treatment but nothing worked.

"Leah, I think we need to discuss it. You struggled so much when he was gone; don't you think it's worth it to at least see where it goes?"

"No, mom, I don't care to. We're fine just the way things are. Our time within the pack more than satisfies the imprint pull and I see no reason to tie myself down with a high-schooler. It's better this way, he can chose whoever he wants and still carry on the gene. You'll get plenty of grandkids from Seth, so there's no need to harp on me."

"Those tests you had may mean nothing. How do you know if there isn't more to it? The doctor wouldn't know what to test for with you being a wolf. We had discussed you having a second opinion; maybe a visit to Dr. Cullen would be in order."

"Are you serious? You want Dr. Cullen to put his frozen hands near my _girlie bits_? What are you smoking? I don't need to go and see the leech doctor, okay. I know my body and I'm okay with the hand I've been dealt."

"What if it doesn't matter to him whether you can have kids or not? Are you really going to throw away your chance at your own happy-ever-after?"

Leah snorted, "Mom, you've been reading one too many of those trashy romance novels. I'm going for a run and don't bring this up again, okay?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Jake was enduring another talk from his father. Every second his dad would find some way to steer the conversation towards Leah. As if Jake wasn't already thinking about her nearly every second of the day. His dad felt it was his duty to tell Jake what he was doing wrong.

"Jake, are you really going to let her get away? She's your match; picked out by Taha Aki just for you. What are you doing to win her over?"

"Dad, I don't want to discuss this with you. Whatever we, and by we, I mean Leah and I decide is between us. It's none of your business or the council's. Why don't you just leave it alone?"

"I just don't understand why you both are fighting this. It's meant to be. Neither of you will feel complete until you accept it."

Jake glared at his dad before snarling, "I'm sorry if I like my body parts just where they are. Do you really want me just to go up to her and say, 'Hey, let's do this imprint thing? Where can I bite you?' Let it go, dad," he said before storming out the door.

* * *

Before any of them realized it three weeks had passed and the day Bella and Edward were due back from their honeymoon had arrived. Leah had decided to wait until all the Cullens were present before discussing the changes to the treaty. She wanted to ensure there wouldn't be any misunderstandings. Still she was surprised when she received a phone call from Carlisle.

"Leah, it's Carlisle. We have a situation and we need to discuss it. When do you think you'll be able to meet with us?"

"What kind of situation? If it's regarding Bella being changed, you know you can't do it here, right?"

Carlisle sighed, "No, it's not that. I think it would be easier to explain in person. And maybe it would be better if it isn't the entire pack."

"Fine, I'll see if Jared's available and I'll call you back to set up a time."

In the end, Leah, Jared, and Jake ran together to the Cullens. Jake had been insistent on going along, citing they hadn't spent much time together in the last week or so and he was having a hard time sleeping. Leah had rolled her eyes at his statement even though she was unwilling to admit she'd been experiencing her own problems. A small part of her wondered if he was only going with so he could see Bella. She'd heard from Paul how he had only shown up to say goodbye to Bella; that was his only reason for being at the wedding. She still had a hard time believing that.

They arrived at the Cullen's house. They phased back and pulled their clothes on. Their stench was exceptionally strong, especially as it was not diluted as it had been before with fragrances and humans. The three of them walked towards the house as Carlisle opened the door. He smiled in greeting, though Leah saw the slightest frown when he saw Jake was amongst them.

"Hey, Carlisle," she greeted before turning to address Jake's presence. "Sorry about the addition to our meeting. He's only here as the imprint bond is aggravating him," she said with a shrug. "I'm sure Jasper has mentioned it at some point."

"Yes, Jasper did. Would you like to come in?" he asked motioning them to enter.

They entered the house and followed Carlisle to the living room. Leah remembered the last time she'd gathered for a meeting with the Cullens in this very room. All the Cullens once again were assembled in various poses they used to suggest their _humanness. _She smiled when she saw Edward flinch at her thoughts. You'd think he'd be accustomed to her thoughts by now.

Only one thing was out of place and it was Alice. She was standing in front of one of the sofas, shielding their gaze from whoever was sitting there. Doing a quick check of the room, she realized the only one who wasn't visible was the leech lover herself, Bella. She stared the pixie-vamp down as she drawled, "Come now, Alice. I won't hurt her. I come in peace," she taunted holding her hands in front of her. "See no weapons and I do like this outfit in particular so I doubt I'd ruin it by phasing right now."

"Alice," Jasper said softly. "They're going to find out sooner or later, it's why Carlisle called them."

They watched as Alice moved to stand next to the sofa. Her actions revealed Bella. Her pale skin was grayish in color, her hair hung limp less and dull, and her skin was pulled tight along her bones. She looked like a skeleton. The scar on her right forearm stood out along with a newer scar on her neck. From Jake's memories, she knew the first scar was from a vampire bite and the second one appeared eerily similar.

"What the fuck!" Leah swore.


	49. Did I Mention My Life Has Gone to Shit?

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

**AN: This was rolling around in my head. Leah felt the need to vent and of course, you'all want to know what's going on with Bella. So here's a little peek.**

* * *

Chapter 48

Did I Mention My Life Has Gone to Shit?

"_You_," Leah glared towards Edward, "had better explain what the hell is going on! And Carlisle, you said you understood _she_ couldn't be changed here. What part of the treaty did you all misunderstand? And don't give me a bullshit line about how that's not a _fresh_ bite on her neck. It sure as fuck wasn't there three weeks ago."

"I hardly think your anger and tone is called for," Edward responded condescendingly.

"Really, _mind-raper_, why not? You were there when the original treaty was enacted. What was so difficult to understand about _you cannot bite a human_?"

"Again, the hostility and name-calling is completely uncalled for. You're upsetting Bella."

"Do you think I give a shit if I'm upsetting her? And what else should I call your _talent_? Essentially you rape our thoughts; I don't remember ever expressing a desire to have you know what I'm thinking. Does it seem like I have a problem expressing myself?"

"Edward, you brought this upon yourself and Bella. Stop antagonizing Leah and just tell her what happened," Carlisle said reprovingly.

Edward rolled his eyes, a teenage gesture in Leah's opinion which only showed his stunted development. She stood with her arms crossed over her chest and tapped her foot impatiently. She was only a good ten seconds before she was going to rip a few of these leeches apart. "Edward, start talking," she ground out.

Edward sighed and cleared his throat before starting, "We reached our honeymoon destination; a small island Carlisle bought for Esme near the coast of Rio de Janeiro. Bella wanted to have one last human experience; we hadn't decided on when her change would occur. Things got out of hand and…I may have _accidentally_ bit her but I never injected my venom into her and it wasn't enough blood to make her ill."

"So, that doesn't explain why she looks like a corpse. So, what else?" Leah felt Jared's anger rising and she quickly turned to him ordering, "**Go outside and get your shit together.**" Jared ran out the door. Leah glanced over at Jake and he appeared to be confused but yet disgusted by the conversation.

"It was two weeks later, she starting getting ill. She couldn't eat and when she'd try it would all come back up. She complained about burning up and being freezing at the same time. So, we returned home," Edward finished.

"That's not everything, is it, Carlisle?"

"No, I don't understand what's going on. I've never seen anything like this in all my existence. I've tried to draw blood from her but I can't. Nothing will penetrate her skin. I've tried scans and literally nothing shows up."

Jared came back in as Carlisle finished speaking. Leah turned towards him and he nodded. "This can't be the first time some dumbass human decided to fuck a vampire. So what's different about this?"

"That's it," Jasper answered for Carlisle. "None of us know of any vampire who could control themself at that point. For us, lust and hunger are strong emotions, probably the only two emotions we retain from our lives as humans. Everything else is simply a shadow or memory of what we felt as humans. Often when we feed, it creates intense enough feelings that…well to put it simply, many mates feed together because of heightens their satisfaction for both their hunger and lust."

"Our cousins, the Denali's, three of them were succubi. They would lure human men in with their thrall, mate with them, and then kill them at the height of their passion," Carlisle supplied.

"So basically, what you're all telling me is Edward and Bella have done the dirty and he for some reason drank her blood but didn't kill her nor inject venom which would change her?"

"Yes and now we have no idea what's going on. She's dying but I don't even know what to do to try to treat her."

Leah thought about everything they'd been told. It didn't take long before she came up with a theory. By the look on Edward's face, he wasn't pleased at all. "Carlisle, both you and Edward are trained physicians, correct?"

Carlisle nodded while Edward just glared at her. She turned to Jake and Jared asking, "When we take vamps down, you'd agree they not only smell horrible but taste horrible?" Both of them nodded at her. "Edward, when Sam ripped you apart and we found your pieces; you used your venom to help reattach them, right?"

Edward only glowered at her. While Carlisle finally looked at Leah, asking, "What are you getting at?"

"Okay, in your professional opinion, say someone's a nasty skank and sleeps around or a virgin who has a poor choice in her partner; what commonly happens? Sometimes you end up with something that thankfully a course of antibiotics can treat. Other times, you get the gift that keeps on giving, like herpes. So, if humans have blood and other various fluids in their bodies; wouldn't vamps have venom instead?"

"I suppose," Carlisle acknowledged.

"And not that I care to know about any of your sex habits but considering you all are like a bunch of stones, rock, whatever; I'm assuming the ladies produce some type of lubrication or else it would be quite painful and you could probably start yourselves on fire from the friction. So, again not needing to know more than yes or no; when you guys finish, there must be something?"

"She-wolf you're my hero!" Emmett exclaimed rushing over to her holding his hand up for a high-five. Leah rolled her eyes but returned his gesture.

"Leah, are you suggesting Bella's issues are due to venom," Carlisle asked for clarification.

"Yes, maybe her body thinks it's an infection and is trying to fight it because of how it's entered her body. Whereas via the bloodstream it would be quicker and her body wouldn't have time to respond."

"Well, great idea, Leah but you heard Carlisle he hasn't been able to run any tests on her so how are we supposed to test for it," Alice stated resentfully.

"Easy, if she's changing as we speak, there's probably some venom in her tissues. It explains why a needle or a scan can't penetrate her body. So, why don't we remove a finger or toe and see what happens?"

Both Alice and Edward growled at her words. "How about we remove something from you and see how you like it," Alice snarled.

Leah was sick of this little leech's attitude. From the beginning, Alice had pissed Leah off. If it wasn't for her interference, Bella would have never gone to save Edward and the Cullens wouldn't have come back. At least not in Leah's lifetime.

She strode over to Alice and looked down at her before replying, "Guess what, _leech_? I doubt there's much more you can do to make my life shitty. Where should I begin? Oh, that's right, your sparkly-asses showed up here and next thing I know my fiancé disappears for two weeks. I didn't know if he was dead or alive. Then, he reappears and he's not the same person and all it takes is one look, one glance at my cousin and next thing he's fucking her in my bathroom at my graduation party. I'm told by my father to '_get over it'_ and '_grow up_.' I'll admit I did some pretty immature and petty things but my entire world had been turned around. I was planning on going to college with him, we were going to get married after graduation, he bought a house for us, and in one instant it was gone. And do you think _he_ and my cousin lived happily-ever-after; no, they didn't. You can ask Carlisle about how he had to stitch her back together after _Sam_ ripped half her face off and part of her arm. Then, because I didn't know how to deal with how I was feeling, I did more stupid shit. Stuff that made it so my father wouldn't look at me or talk to me; my mother barely acknowledged me. The only person who stood by my side was my fourteen year old brother."

"You want to know what happens next. I'll tell you. I come home for spring break and my father hasn't talked to me for _months_. I beg and plead for him just to look at me, to talk to me; he tells me he doesn't _care to deal with me anymore_. How do you think it feels when your father wants _nothing_ to do with you? When he is more willing to stand by your ex-fiancé and cousin? It hurts; it rips your heart out. What would you do in that situation? I bet you'd lash out. That's what I did before I turned into a giant wolf. I screamed at him; told him _I hated him and I wished he was dead_. Then I turned into a wolf and probably would have ripped him apart had my brother not stopped me."

The majority of the Cullens stood there in shock. Alice continued to look at Leah as though she had no right to feel how she did about them. Leah felt as Jasper sent her a wave of encouragement. Rose and Esme's faces were pulled into sympathetic masks.

Leah laughed harshly before continuing, "Those were the last words my father ever heard from me. He died only moments later and while my mother was dealing with his death; my brother and me were running around the woods as wolves. But the shit fest that is my life just didn't stop. I get to imprint on some _kid_ who doesn't care one bit about me. He's too busy trying to get Bella to notice him. Hell, the one and only time I let my guard down around him, he calls me _her name_. I find out I have a brother I never knew about; I'm forced under the leadership of my ex-fiancé and my _imprint_ who I swear only exist to make my life miserable. Finally, when I'm able to get some control in my life and become Alpha then I'm stuck protecting _leech lover_ there," she continued pointing her finger at Bella. "Maybe Jasper didn't explain it to you or maybe you're just too dense to understand but when Jake's bones were crushed by that newborn, I got to feel it. It felt as if it were my bones breaking. And when Edward and Carlisle showed up to re-break his leg, I got to feel that, too. He left because of her and I nearly died, my wolf wanted to die because of it. And you know the sad thing is I would have allowed him anything, even being with her if it made him happy. So, tell me again why _we_ should be helping Bella when honestly if it wasn't for her maybe our lives would be normal?"

"Alice," Jasper called as he approached her. "We've discussed this. I thought you understood what I was talking about but I guess I was wrong."

"Edward, I know you'll disagree but I think Leah's suggestion may have some merit. Jasper can always help keep her calm," Carlisle interjected softly. "We need to find out if she's being changed or if this is something different. I can't help her without having the answers."

If it was possible, Bella had become even paler at Carlisle's words. Leah had backed away from Alice while Carlisle spoke and took a seat on one of the couches. Jared came to sit by her side and nudged her but she shook her head; her way of letting him know they weren't going to discuss what she'd said anytime soon. Jake remained awkwardly standing in the background; he felt unsure of his place.

He hadn't lied when he told Leah he was having difficulty sleeping. He'd noticed lately it seemed even their frequent contact wasn't enough to satisfy the pull. During his waking moments, his thoughts were consumed by her. And his dreams, he didn't get any relief there either. He'd even gotten into fights with Seth and Embry because he was only able to rest when he was near her. More than once he'd been found by Seth or Embry lying outside Leah's window. Both of them had given him _friendly_ warnings to leave Leah alone and his presence wasn't needed unless she desired it. But the few nights, he's stayed outside her window; he heard as she tossed and turned.

Paul had been right all along. Leah might not want to admit it but some portion of her cared for him. If not, she would have never been willing to give up her own chance at happiness for his. Leah could hardly be called selfish but she wasn't selfless, either. It was moments like these he wished he could do everything all over again. It could be him, instead of Jared who was able to silently communicate with her. He would know when she needed space or comfort. Instead he was an outsider looking in; wishing for something that may never be his.

* * *

**I'm sorry, it's angsty. But you love it, right?**


	50. Another Idiot's Mess to Clean Up

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

**AN: I may need to do some clean-up work on prior chaps before posting again. I was re-reading and realized I called Bella a 'shank' not a 'skank' and obviously spell-check and grammar-check doesn't pick up on that. But on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 49

Another Idiot's Mess to Clean up

Jake cleared his throat, speaking for the first time, "I get almost everything, except one thing. Wouldn't she have been injected with your venom when you bit her? It's one thing our histories have always mentioned was how dangerous your venom is to us and well, humans."

"As someone whose own history has not been as privileged or cultured as my siblings," Jasper started. "I can probably answer that question the best. When you initially bite a human there is possibly some venom that's introduced to their system. Though if you are biting a human to feed from them, you will most likely remove the venom from their system; in the instance of changing someone, we don't allow ourselves to feed from them. Instead, we purposely inject them with our venom. It takes a large volume and it is often a difficult process that most of us don't have the control to only inject venom."

"So, basically Edward didn't accidentally bite her, did he," Jake questioned.

"It depends on how you look at it. Would I recommend human and vampire to have intimate relations knowing what I've learned about our kind during my existence? No, if you truly felt a human was your mate, changing them should be the priority before engaging in any other physical contact. Like I said, it's very difficult to stop and the fact Bella is Edward's singer makes it even more difficult," Jasper answered.

"How many times, Edward? Was it only once like you told us or more," Leah asked.

"It's none of your business," he thundered at her.

"Edward, stop," Bella whispered. "They're only trying to help." She looked over at Leah with just the faintest hint of color in her cheeks before replying, "It was three times," she answered pulling up her sleeves revealing the bruising on her arms. "Each time we…"

"Fucked," Leah supplied when Bella's words broke off.

Bella coughed and cast her eyes downward, continuing, "It was always the same spot and I don't know how to judge whether it was a lot of blood or not. It didn't burn like when James bit me. I've always bruised easy but normally they heal fast. I don't know how to describe how I feel but everything is so strange. One second I feel like I'm crawling out of my skin and it burns. The next I'm so cold, I'm shaking and nothing warms me up. I'm so hungry but the thought, smell, or taste of food makes me sick. I'm tired but I can't sleep. My body is at war with itself." She turned and looked at Edward before saying, "If Leah's suggestion is the only way to figure out then it's my body and I give Carlisle permission. None of the normal tests have worked. Either you're willing to do whatever it takes or everything you've ever told me is a lie."

* * *

Carlisle walked with Bella to his office and Jasper and Edward accompanied them. Emmett was holding onto a furious Alice while Rose looked annoyed with Alice's antics. Leah and Jared stayed on the sofa and Jake had moved to sit on the end near Jared. Esme had left the room and was in the kitchen, Leah assumed she was cooking or else she was just banging items around to just make noise. Alice continued to growl and tried to squirm out of Emmett's hold.

Leah turned to glare at Alice, "Knock it off; its bad enough we're wasting our afternoon here but I don't want to hear you bitching about your girlfriend. Shut it or I'll rip you into pieces and I doubt _your mate_ would feel the need to put you together anytime soon."

"You know nothing, _dog_! Nothing about mine and Jasper's relationship," she screeched.

Leah raised an eyebrow before replying, "See, that's where you're wrong. You and Edward rely too heavily on your _gifts_; your gift you've admitted is subjective, so maybe he just hasn't made the _decision_ to leave yet. Ever think about that?"

Alice looked horrified at the very thought and screamed in frustration. Her irritation increased with Rose and Emmett's soft laughter. _How dare they side with these mongrels? _she thought. _After everything she'd done for this family. She'd brought them Jasper and had even helped Edward to find his mate. If it wasn't for her, the dogs would never have stood a chance against the newborns._

"You think I don't know what goes in your mind little _leech_? It doesn't take mind-reading to know you think quite highly of yourself and Edward. Sure, Jasper has a talent but what good does it really do? It can't make you millions by showing the next big stock tip nor does it let you know when the humans are onto your schemes. The truth is Rose, Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme without any special gifts are ten times better than you'll ever be and it irritates you to no end to know it. Honestly, if not for Edward's _thrall_ of Bella and your constant _visions_ that she'd be part of the family; I bet the rest of them would've been just fine knowing _human_ Bella for however long her life would be. I bet all they've ever wanted was for her to be happy, healthy, and human."

Alice wisely kept her mouth shut and didn't even glance in Leah's direction. Emmett nodded in her direction while Rose covered her smile with her hand. Several moments later, Esme came out into the room and asked Leah to help her for a second. When the two of them entered the kitchen, Esme turned on the water, the blender, and even threw a bag of popcorn into the microwave.

"Sorry, being in a houseful of people with preternatural hearing requires precautions to be taken," Esme started. "I want you to understand, this conversation never happened. But everything you said to Alice, I agree. Bella never had to be one of us to be part of our family. Those of us who went along and agreed with her choice only did it because we thought it was what she wanted. Honestly, I don't know how we'll deal with it if…she dies. It would be different for her to die from old age or sickness or even an accident but not because of something we did to her." Esme's face crumpled and if vampires could cry, Leah knew she would be. Holding her breath, Leah reached over and hugged Esme.

"I understand. I'm sorry if I come off harsh but I was for years an only child and my parents struggled to have Seth. Maybe they spoiled me a bit," Leah pulled away from Esme's embrace and shrugged, "But I was taught to never back down when you're fighting for what you believe in."

Esme nodded, "If you pick him, he'll be lucky to have you just like you'd be lucky to have him. Both of you love just as fiercely as the other. Now, how about you help me carry the food out there?"

* * *

Leah, Jared, and Jake munched on the sandwiches Esme had prepared. That weren't half bad once you got over the smell lingering from Esme making them. They all were patiently waiting for Carlisle to come and announce the results. Emmett was no longer holding onto Alice instead she stood in the corner, pouting.

It wasn't too much longer after they'd finished eating when Carlisle and Jasper returned. Everyone looked expectantly in their direction. But both their faces were drawn into calm masks, making it impossible to decipher what the outcome was.

Carlisle moved over to where Esme had been patiently standing. He pulled her down to sit next to him in an oversized chair. Jasper continued his prowl into the room, not even glancing in Alice's direction before taking a seat next to Emmett. Alice had turned around and Leah couldn't help but raise an eyebrow in her direction.

Carlisle cleared his throat before beginning, "Leah, your theory was correct. She's changing but again, I don't think her body is accepting it. It seems to be fighting it. She needs nutrition but her body won't accept anything we've tried. I can't get an IV in her to give her nutrition that way. She doesn't have much blood in her tissues anymore and I don't know if at this point nutrition would help her either."

They barely heard Jake's muttered words, "Bring her a deer or something to feed off and she'll be fine."

Carlisle thought about it for a moment before murmuring in agreement, "I wonder, perhaps that would work."

"Wait, hold up. Now we're going to feed her blood? If she's a newborn," Jared looked over at Jasper for confirmation, "You told us how strong your blood lust is when you first change. Honestly, I don't feel comfortable having _Bella_ being anywhere near my family, friends, or tribe. What happens when she breaks away from you guys and goes on a killing spree? What the fuck happens when Charlie realizes she's back and she has him for an _afternoon snack_?"

Jared's anger and irritation was palpable. Leah looked at Carlisle before she replied, "I think it's time we re-discuss the treaty. I can't knowingly put people in danger. Each of us in the pack has this gene which is solely there for us to have the ability to protect human life. Allowing Bella to remain here would be detrimental to this town. I'm sure we can agree you've promised we would discuss it after we helped you take care of Victoria and her army."

"You're correct," Carlisle said on a sigh. "Let me get Bella and Edward, they should be present during this discussion. Do you need anyone else from your pack here," he asked Leah.

"No, we've already discussed this and have come to an agreement."

* * *

Carlisle returned after a heated conversation with Edward. Apparently Edward was not pleased to hear there was a solution to help Bella improve but instead they were going to discuss semantics first. Edward's footsteps sounded loudly from Carlisle's office. He stomped into the room with Bella in his arms. Once Edward had Bella situated on the couch across from Leah, Jared, and Jake; the room waited expectantly for what Leah had to say.

Leah slid her eyes over Bella's body. It was barely noticeable but one of her toes on her right foot had been removed and recently re-attached. She was definitely becoming _one of them_ but how long and torturous the process was going to take remained to be seen. Once again her thoughts got her in trouble as Edward hissed at her. She'd never understood why these vamps hissed; it was a prissy sound if she'd ever heard one.

"As I mentioned to everyone before Bella and Edward joined us; the time has come for us to discuss the treaty. It pains me to discuss this but we've only recently become aware of two additional boys who will be joining the pack soon. These newest members are only thirteen years old. Barely teenagers and their childhood and teen years will be stolen from them so they can be drafted into the pack to protect our tribe," Leah simply stated. "In the past I've discussed my own issues with my brothers which includes all the pack having to give up their lives for this. None of you are aware of the hardships encountered because of this _heritage_. Sam and Jared have both had to give up scholarships that promised them aspiring careers."

"I doubt Paul would have stuck around the rez where he had to watch his father walk away and his mother kill herself. Even the younger ones, Embry, Jake, Quil, and Seth, most likely have dreams and there's little chance they'll be allowed to pursue them anytime soon. I was told mere days after my initial phase, I was unable to return to school because protecting the tribe was my priority. There aren't many options for people in the rez to succeed and scholarships are deeply prided by the community. When Rachel and Rebecca Black received theirs, every member of the tribe felt pride in their achievement. It was incredible the number of people who showed up to congratulate them. There are many people who continue to gossip about the La Push _gang_ and how Jared and Sam gave up scholarships to deal drugs."

"None of us were aware of the difficulties you all have been experiencing. I feel the need to apologize not only for my actions but those of my family," Carlisle said solemnly.

Leah nodded before continuing, "This has been something we've not only discussed amongst ourselves but with our elders, who are responsible for preserving the tribe's history. And what we've decided has been weighed against many different options. I have the utmost respect for Ephraim and his pack. They recognized their limitations when they came upon your coven and also recognized your differences from others of your kind. The treaty was enacted in good faith and I doubt there was much concern for the impact it could have on future generations. I continue to believe your proximity and number is the reason for so many of our youth phasing. I'm sure you'll agree in good conscience you can't allow the futures of children to be destroyed for your own personal gain."

More than one Cullen nodded at her words. As she looked at each of their faces, she saw respect and admiration; she turned to look at both Jared and Jake before continuing. Jared smiled and nodded at her while Jake seemed dazed by her ability to convey her decision.

"That's why after discussion, it wouldn't be fair to never allow you to live on these lands or in this house you've built," she paused and took a breath before continuing. "Though thinking of the events recently there are conditions on this decision."

"What are the conditions," Carlisle asked.

"Number one, Bella and Edward are to leave and never return here. There's been enough pain and suffering caused by their actions. There's surely somewhere else she can stay for the duration of her change and even once she has control, I will not tolerate her anywhere near this area. Her contact with Charlie will cease now. I don't care how it must be done but he must be told she has died. I won't risk his life for her whims."

Bella protested weakly, "But he's my father."

"Yes, he is but you've chosen to be frozen forever. Do you think he won't notice once the change is complete? Your voice will sound different and you'll look different. You won't age. At best you'd only get a few years after your change and you'd have to _fake your death_ so he didn't become suspicious. Why prolong it? Why have him think one day he's going to be a grandfather when it will never happen? He deserves more from you, Bella. And what happens when the _vampire royalty_ finds out you're hanging around your human father? For just one second, think about someone else."

Bella's tears had started falling before Leah finished her second sentence. For the first time ever, she felt pity for Bella. For Bella and her choices. It was too late for her to choose differently. Edward needed to stop protecting her from the realities of her choices. Her life wasn't going to be rosy just because she was going to be young forever. This was going to be the hardest thing she'd ever done. She was going to have to say goodbye to all her human family and friends. She would never change, never age but she would watch them from a distance as they lived, aged, loved, and eventually died.

"I'm assuming that's not your only condition," Jasper asked.

"No, it's not," Leah looked at Alice and glared at the little _leech_, "Alice is to stay away also. I count her interference and _friendship_ with Bella also as a cause of the problems. Her visions she's admitted are subjective. Perhaps had she been a true friend and not _suggested_ to Bella she saw her as one of you. Bella would have made a different choice. Now we will be left to clean up the mess made by those decisions. As for the rest of you, I would agree we don't have any issues with you. Carlisle, we appreciate everything you did when Jake was hurt and Esme is your mate; we recognize you would never be anywhere without her."

"Rose, you and I are alike in many ways and if it wasn't for the whole your my natural enemy, we'd most likely be best friends. Emmett, like Esme, you come with Rose and even I can appreciate the need she has to be around _grown-ups _after a day with you. Though, you need to understand whatever your fantasy is regarding me; I will not have inter-species relations with you; nor will I be involved in any type of threesome with Rose and you," Emmett pouted at her words but instead she smiled at him. "Believe me, you're barely man enough for Rose; you definitely couldn't handle me," which had Rose and Jasper chuckling.

"Finally, Jasper is more than welcome to come and visit. Jasper, you were very helpful at a time when I needed it. Had it not been for your words and help; I don't think the outcome of the battle would have been so favorable."

"Darlin," Jasper drawled, "I already told you. It's what fate chose you for; it's your destiny and there's always a reason for how things happen." Leah smiled at his words; she hadn't forgotten what Jake had done nor forgiven him yet but a tiny part of her wanted him in her life as fate intended.

"The last condition is despite allowing some of you to be here, there must be a limit. I'd suggest no more than three, at the most four of you at a time; especially if it will be an extended stay. We don't exactly understand how much contact or for how long it takes before the change occurs. But I would suggest anything over six months; you must adhere to the limitations. This will hopefully keep the phasing to a minimum and should you return long after we've passed, our great-grandchildren shall not be overly burdened with this."

"Leah, could we have a few moments to discuss this," Carlisle asked.

Leah nodded and stood up walking towards the door. "We'll wait outside." Jared and Jake followed behind her. Once they left the house, they all walked some distance away and breathed in the fresh air.

* * *

"Do you think they'll agree to it," Jared asked.

"There's no reason for them not, too. I think most of them are pretty reasonable and have enough compassion for humans to not want to continue to do things that are harming children. Like, I said the only voices of opposition will be Alice, Bella, and Edward."

"Umm, Leah…" Jake asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, Jake."

"How do you do it?"

"What?"

"I don't know how to describe it but honestly I think you could convince anyone to do whatever you wanted. Have you ever thought about politics?"

Leah laughed, "Is that a compliment? I don't know. Years of practice from negotiating with my mom and dad to get my way and it helped I got into my fair share of scrapes so therefore I learned to dig myself out. It's amazing what a few simple, soft-spoken words can do. Not that I don't lose my temper on occasion but it's all about fighting for what's worth it. If I battled over everything, I'd be exhausted so instead I find the things I care or am passionate about and fight for them. Everything else, I just shrug off."

* * *

Leah had barely finished talking when Carlisle approached them. She turned anxiously towards him, eager to know the results. "So…" she queried.

"As you can imagine there were _some_ who disagreed with your conditions. Our discussion became quite heated and finally we came to the conclusion we would put it to a vote," Carlisle explained. "The majority of the family is in agreement of the conditions and will abide by them. Jasper, Rose, and Emmett will be escorting Alice, Bella, and Edward to our property in Canada. It's in the wilderness so one can only hope Bella's transformation will go smoothly. It will take us a day or two before Jasper and I can forge the needed information to make it seem as though Edward and Bella were killed in a car accident. Esme and I will stay in the area in order to appear to be the grieving parents while only Rose and Alice will be able to return for the funeral as our plan is to tell others Jasper and Emmett are backpacking in Europe and unreachable. They will continue to monitor Bella and Edward. If we have any suspicion Alice will cause trouble we will ensure she doesn't attend the services. Will this be agreeable to you?"

"Yes, thank you, Carlisle for your collaboration with this. I trust if future generations should see the need to make changes, we'll be able to leave them information to know you're willing to work with them?"

"Of course, Leah. Just as your ancestors trusted us and you have also given us that trust, we will honor whatever is in the best interests of your people."

"Thank you."

* * *

**AN: Your thoughts? Have I done it justice? Review!**


	51. Sadness, Loss, and Death

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

**AN: So I cleaned up 15 or 20 chaps yesterday instead of updating. My Doc Mgr is now empty and this is the first thing I'm putting in there. Enjoy. For those that are sad some of the Cullens are leaving, it will helps us get closer to what we've all been waiting for...Blackwater. :)**

* * *

Chapter 50

Sadness, Loss, and Death

The four of them talked for a few more minutes before Carlisle walked back to the house, leaving Leah, Jared, and Jake standing there. Even though what they'd decided needed to be done, Leah was now unsure of whether this was the best way to deal with it. There weren't many choices for the situation. There was no way to protect Charlie without this. He wouldn't be willing to not see his only daughter for a year or longer. And what happened if the rest of the Cullens packed up and left? Charlie was an officer of the law, he'd think something was going on and would use his power to investigate. Even after Bella was no longer a newborn, there was no way of knowing whether she'd be able to control herself around him.

She took a deep breath and turned to look at Jared and Jake, "Alright, we need to gather the pack and have a meeting. The elders need to be involved, too. Until everyone is gathered, can I count on you both to keep what we know to yourselves?"

Both Jared and Jake nodded, understanding the need for secrecy until everyone was gathered. The last thing they needed was someone to get it into their head to attack the Cullens for bringing this danger near their lands. Leah turned and walked away towards some bushes to phase. Pulling her dress off, she attached it to her leg and phased. Jared and Jake phasing only moments later; the three of them running towards La Push in near silence.

Leah tapped into their connection and realized Paul was on patrol. _Paul, we're going to have a meeting. Do you think you can get the Quil's and have them both meet us at Sam's?_

_ Sure, Leah. What's the meeting about? _

_ We'll discuss it when everyone's gathered. I'm assuming you'll get to Sam's before us, so you'll let him know?_

_ Sure._

Leah then thought about how to gather the others, if Paul, Sam, both Quil's were gathered that only left her brothers, Billy, and her mom. _Jared, why don't you stop by First Beach, I think Seth was going to be surfing today and let him know about the meeting. Jake, you and I will stop by my house first and then we'll pick up your dad and Embry on the way. Does that work out for everyone?_

_ Sure, Leah, _Jared said and ran off in a slightly different direction which would take him to First Beach faster. Leah and Jake ran together in silence. And it was a comfortable silence, neither felt the need to fill it with words. They reached her backyard and stopped just where the trees started to end.

Leah was still thinking about everything they'd found out today and therefore she phased but she didn't seek privacy. She had phased back into her human form and stood there running her fingers through her hair and shaking it slightly to get rid of anything she might have picked up. It wasn't until she bent over to release the cord from her leg that she felt his eyes burning into her flesh. She quickly removed the cord and grabbed her dress. Her skin pinking slightly from his heated gaze; she pulled her dress over her head before she turning to face him.

Jake had phased back only a moment before Leah had and he'd grabbed his shorts and pulled them on. His heart had begun to thunder in his chest when Leah phased back. His eyes had greedily roamed the curves of her body. The fact she was a wolf gave her more defined muscles than the average girl and she was quite tall but it didn't mean she looked boyish by any means. Her breasts were perfectly rounded, perhaps just large enough to fill his hands. Running his eyes down her torso, he could see the faintest hint of definition from her abdominal muscles but her waist was small. From there her hips flared out slightly and at the apex of her legs was a cleft that was barely covered with downy hair. He felt himself harden and his shorts felt uncomfortably tight.

He watched as she bent over and it gave him just a peek at the secrets hidden there. Before he knew it his viewing was interrupted by her dress covering her. He lifted his eyes up and met hers, he blushed under her gaze. He shifted nervously and looked down at the ground as she walked over to him.

Her words were soft but without the anger as he expected them to have, "Just so we're clear, we'll let that be your free pass. But this time when you choose to think about it," she reached for his face so she could look into his eyes. "Remember whose head this body belongs to." She turned and walked away from him.

Jake stood in the edge of the woods and let out the breath he'd been holding. His thoughts confused and his mind dazed by her reaction. The moment she'd realized he was staring at her, he was expecting to not only receive a tongue lashing from her but a beating, too. His daze was interrupted by Embry's voice, "Jake, how many times do Seth and I need to tell you to leave Leah alone? If she wants you around, she'll let you know."

Jake turned to look at Embry, "Look, I'm only here cause we met with the Cullens earlier and Leah's calling a pack meeting. I'm sorry if I was giving your sister some privacy so she could change back."

"Whatever, Jake. I don't want to hear your excuses. Why would you have been with Leah and having a meeting with the Cullens? What, couldn't you handle being away from _Bella_," he sneered.

"No," Jake growled. "I was passing by Jared's when Leah stopped by to tell him they needed to meet with the Cullens. Not that it's any of your business but I _asked_ if I could come along simply because the bond has been uncomfortable. I know you and Seth don't get it but whatever. She's having just as much trouble with it as me. I'm sure Seth told you she hasn't been sleeping well, neither have I. So get over it. I'm sorry, Embry. How many times do I have to say it? I didn't know and I know it's no excuse because you all tried to tell me. Don't you think it bothers me to know what she went through because I was gone? Don't you think I wish I could take it all back? But I can't, so I'm trying. We used to be best friends and I'm not asking you to forget how I messed up but the least you could do is maybe work on forgiving me and giving me a little slack. You know as well as Seth does and everyone else in the pack; I couldn't hurt her and I won't. Never again."

Jake didn't wait for Embry to respond; instead he walked towards the house. As he got closer to the door both Leah and Sue walked out. Leah looked at him and saw his irritated look; she could feel his turbulent emotions. "What happened," she asked.

"Nothing, just ran into Embry and he felt the need to re-explain the same shit that I've heard from the both of them more times than once." He turned to Sue greeting her, "Hey, Sue, how are you?"

"Not too bad, Jake. I called your dad already so he should be ready by the time we get there. Leah, do you want to see if Embry wants a ride?"

"No, you two go and get Billy. I'll run to Sam's with Embry. I'll see you guys there, okay?"

* * *

Leah walked towards the edge of the forest and found Embry was still there. She understood both her brothers felt protective of her but there was no reason for them to be constantly on Jake's back. Maybe it was time to set up a few ground rules.

"Embry, you can't keep antagonizing him and you need to tell Seth to knock it off, too. I'm more than capable of telling him if he's crossing the boundaries. I know you both want to protect me but sometimes it feels like you're suffocating me," she finished shrugging her shoulders.

"I know, Leah. I'm sorry," he sighed. "I just don't know if I could handle it again. Seeing you like that. Both of us, we felt powerless to do anything."

"Embry, I understand but I don't think it will happen again. He's just as aware of it now as I was then. Even before I accepted it fully, anytime I tried to be cruel to him, it hurt me. He's been your best friend forever, practically since the day you were born. Have you ever known him to be cruel or hurtful to someone intentionally?"

Embry shook his head no. "See, so stop worrying so much. Things will be just fine. Maybe you should work on forgiving him, too. Friendships like Quil, you, and he have are hard to come by."

* * *

Leah and Embry were the last to arrive at Sam's. Jake's mood hadn't improved but once Embry walked over to him and said, "I'm sorry, man." Leah watched as his eyes widened in shock before he replied, "It's okay, I understand." Embry did the typical guy version of a hug which meant he slapped Jake on the back before taking a seat next to Seth.

Once everyone was seated, Leah did a quick tally to ensure everyone was there. She realized she had forgotten a few people. Normally they didn't have the imprints present for pack meetings. Usually after the meetings they would have a meal with the imprints joining them. This was a special case though as they were all going to be involved in a secret that couldn't be mentioned to the wrong person. She'd figured out she alone had the ability to order the imprints along with the wolves, so after they discussed everything, she planned on using an order.

"Kim and Rachel, are they here," she asked.

"Yeah, why," Paul answered.

"And Emily's home?"

"Yes, I think the three of them are watching a movie or something. Why?"

"I'll explain in a moment, they need to be here, too."

Sam left the group and walked towards the house to grab Emily, Kim, and Rachel. The four of them returned a few minutes later. Emily looked warily at Leah, unsure of why Leah wanted their presence. As Rachel had minimal experience being the newest imprint, she wasn't overly alarmed so she skipped over to Paul and sat down on his lap. Kim virtually ran out to the group and squealed to Jared, "Oh, I'm excited. I remember the last time Leah let me help out. That was so much fun, wasn't it, Jared?"

Jared blushed while Leah burst out laughing. She'd nearly forgotten her brilliant plan to lure Swan to set up a meeting with the Cullens. It had been their little secret and the rest of the pack looked from Jared to Leah with raised eyebrows.

"For fuck's sake," she growled. "Why do you all assume I'm some type of freak out to corrupt everyone? Kim, you promised Jared you wouldn't mention it to anyone." Kim pouted at Leah's words before telling Jared, "I'm sorry, baby. I'll make it up to you later."

"So, I received a call today from Carlisle requesting a meeting. He specifically requested meeting in person and he suggested it was best not to involve the entire pack. As you may or may not know, Edward and Bella have returned from their honeymoon. Before I explain what happened, I first need you all to agree to allow me to explain everything before we discuss our next steps. I also need you to remain calm during this as some of the information will be shocking. If any of you feel you cannot, I need to know now so I can put an order in place."

She glanced at the faces of the pack. Jared and Jake were solemn already knowing what was going to be told. There was a rush of emotions swirling the air ranging from fear to anxiety. Old Quil appeared pensive while Billy's face was simply arranged into a calm mask. Concern marred her mom's brow. But each person nodded.

"Jared, Jake, and I ran to the Cullen's and when we arrived it was clear something was wrong. Within moments of our arrival, we got our first look at Bella. She looked awful, nothing more than a corpse come to life and she had a recent bite mark on her neck," she paused shaking her head when several of the pack growled. "It took some time to get the story out but apparently while on their honeymoon, Bella wanted a _human experience_ and things got out of hand. While Edward may have fed from her, he never injected venom into her bloodstream. According to Jasper, most vampires don't have the control to have intimate relations with a human without killing them; therefore they were at a loss to figure out what was happening to her."

Jared took over for her, "According to Edward, Bella's symptoms began about two weeks after and since then; she's been unable to eat, sleep, and regulate her temperature. Even Carlisle, who's the oldest of them, had never seen anything like it. They've tried scans and attempted to get blood samples but none of the tests worked. Leah suggested perhaps Bella's body was reacting to their relations as though it was an infection and her body was fighting it. There was only one way to figure out whether Bella was being changed or not; so it was done."

"Without a doubt, Bella is changing into a vampire as we speak," Leah continued. Gasps rippled through the group. "Knowing what we've learned about newborns, we made the decision the treaty and our conditions must be discussed. Bella changing here puts everyone at risk and though I believe the Cullens would never intentionally harm us; there's no guarantee they can control Bella. We explained our conditions and the changes we discussed at our earlier pack meeting. They discussed it and are agreeable to them."

"Bella, Edward, and Alice are currently being escorted to the Cullen property in Canada by Jasper, Emmett, and Rose. Jasper and Emmett will be staying there for some time to ensure there are no issues during Bella's transformation and to ensure Edward and Alice will abide by the rules," Jared explained.

"This while solving part of the issue does not take care of another problem that has come to light because of Bella's choices, Charlie. Though Charlie is not a member of our tribe, he has been a friend to many members and deserves our protection. The only way to protect him not only from Bella but himself," she paused and took a breath. Jake had ended up sitting next to her and he reached over and squeezed her hand. "Is for the Cullens to fake both Edward and Bella's deaths."

"Isn't that a little extreme," Billy remarked.

"Yes, I realize it is. But it can take at least a year if not longer for a newborn to have control over their blood lust. Who knows how she'll act until then? Sure, she could call Charlie occasionally but again; she's going to sound different. He'd get suspicious if she refused to come and see him for an entire year. He knows the Cullens have money, there's no reason for them to not be able to fly her or even Charlie somewhere for a visit. And even when she has control, she'll look different. Charlie's smart, he'll notice the changes."

Jake cleared his throat before adding, "There's also the Volturi. There could be consequences for Charlie if they find out Bella's still around him. Leah's right we can't put Charlie's life on the line when sooner or later, he'd figure out she wasn't aging and she'd end up hurting him then. It's better to do it know."

"So, when exactly will this be happening," Sue asked.

"In two days, that's how long Carlisle figured it will take for him and Jasper to stage the accident. The plan is they will have changed their flight plan to land in California and decided to rent a car and drive back to Forks. The car will lose control near some cliffs and go over the edge. They'll ensure the car starts on fire so the evidence will be burned away," Leah answered.

"What do we need to do," Rachel asked.

Jake turned towards his sister, "We all need to act surprised. Any negative feelings we have towards Bella or the Cullens must be forgotten. Charlie's going to need us to be there for him. Dad, we need you to call Charlie tonight and see about coming over the day he'll find out. We need to make sure Charlie isn't alone through this."

Leah nodded, "For obvious reasons, some of us don't need to play a big part. The Cullens will work on planning the memorial service with Charlie and the plan is to have it be a joint one. Those of us who could be considered close friends with either Bella or Edward need to be there. The rest of us will stay here. Emily and Kim, you'll need to be there. Rach, it would be best if you were, too. Sam, Jared, and Paul, it's up to you whether you feel you need to be there; besides for knowing Bella from Jake bringing her around, I don't think Charlie would think twice if you weren't there. Mom, you, Seth, and I will need to go. Old Quil, I'm not sure whether you'll be needed or not. It might not be a bad gesture, simply because your son was friends with Charlie. And of course, Billy, you and Jake need to be there."

"Are you sure about this, Leah," Sue asked softly.

"It's too late to change our plans. This is the only way."


	52. A Hundred Years

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

**AN: I struggled a bit with this but I think this is the finished chap. BTW I've seen I've had over 150 visitors for the last chap but only 3 reviews? Come on, people you can do better than that. :)**

**One more quick note, I did some responding to reviews for those that are logged in and have PMs turned on. If you have any questions or want a response, make sure you're logged in and have PMs on. Thanks.**

* * *

Chapter 51

A Hundred Years

It took until Wednesday for Carlisle and Jasper to have everything arranged. Leah had ordered the pack and imprints to not be able to speak about anything they'd discussed and even added an extra order to ensure they wouldn't have any trouble being upset or saddened by the news. Carlisle called once things had been arranged and he calculated the Washington State Patrol would show up on Thursday afternoon to notify them and Charlie.

Billy had talked to Charlie and discussed them spending Thursday at Charlie's watching the game. Jake was going to bring Billy there and Leah would accompany them for the day. They figured the best excuse to give was that Jake and Leah had started dating so her being at Charlie's house wouldn't seem odd. She'd apologized to Charlie for her behavior over a month ago before she went to Edward and Bella's wedding and he'd forgiven her. Her being with Jake would cement in Charlie's mind that Leah had over-reacted to Jake's running away because she cared for him and it was the only reason for her actions that day.

* * *

On Thursday just before noon, the three of them rode in Billy's truck with Jake driving. Leah's stomach was twisted into knots and she nervously twisted a lock of her hair. Leah sat between the Jake and Billy. Jake sensing her anxiety glance over and met her eyes, trying to send her some calming vibes.

The ride was over too soon and they'd arrived at the Swan house. Jake jumped out of the truck first, grabbing his father's wheelchair and bringing it to the passenger side of the truck. Once Billy was out and into his chair, Leah stepped out. She followed behind Jake who pushed Billy's chair.

As the neared the door, Charlie opened it. A smile was on his face at the sight of his best friend, "Hey, Billy, I'm glad you suggested this. It's been lonely since Bella's been on her honeymoon. She called the other day, I guess her and Edward flew into California and are driving back," he told them as he walked down the stairs.

Charlie helped Jake get Billy and his chair up the stairs and while Billy's back was to Charlie, he replied, "I understand that. It was hard when it was just Jake and I. I missed both my girls something fierce but I'm glad Rachel's come home to stay. So, you taped last night's game? You didn't watch it already, did you?"

Once they entered the house and were in the living room, Charlie laughed, "No, I worked an evening shift last night. How are you doing, Jake?"

"Not too bad, Charlie. You don't mind if Leah and I hang out, do you?"

Charlie looked shocked at the request but he watched as Jake grabbed her hand. "See, I really wanted to watch the game last night but Leah made me to watch Sex and the City re-runs, so this was our compromise."

"Sure, why not. How's your mom and brother, Leah? I haven't seen either of them since the wedding. Has Seth been doing any surfing this summer?"

Leah looked at Charlie and smiled softly, "They're doing well. Seth's been surfing every minute he can much to mom's dismay. She finally had to threaten him that he'd be grounded if he didn't mow the lawn. It was pretty much knee high by that time."

Both Charlie and Billy laughed. Billy remarking, "Oh, the joys to be young again. Youth is truly wasted on the young."

"Well, I bet it was wasted on you, too when you were my age, old man," Jake retorted to his father causing another round of laughs.

* * *

They sat in the living room watching the game. Charlie and Billy drinking their _Vitamin R_ while Leah and Jake drank some pop. About halfway through the game, Leah and Jake went to the kitchen and made some sandwiches which they brought out along with some sliced fruit and chips. Ten minutes after they had finished eating, Leah was gathering the plates when she heard the vehicle pull up. She stiffened for just a moment before she finished gathering everything to bring it back to the kitchen.

Standing in the kitchen, her heart thundering in her chest, the footsteps sounding on the porch were thunderous, and she nearly dropped the plate she was holding when she heard the knock on the door. Jake had come into the kitchen only moments after her and she felt his warm arms wrap around her as he murmured in her ear, "It's okay, Leah. We'll be here for him. He won't be going through this alone."

Releasing her, he walked to the door and opened it. "Hello, I'm Lieutenant Reyes," the State Trooper greeted, "I'm looking for Charlie Swan."

Jake motioned for the officer to enter, "He's in the living room. Would you like me to get him?"

"No, I think this would be better if he was sitting down for this. Could you show me?"

Jake nodded and led the officer to the living room. Leah followed behind. As they entered the room, Billy's face was stoic, revealing nothing. The officer cleared his throat, "Chief Swan," he said and Charlie turned towards him.

"Yes, I'm Chief Swan," Charlie started to get up out of his chair.

"Sir, I think it would be better if you were sitting for this. I'm Lieutenant Reyes with the State Patrol."

Both Leah and Jake took their seats on the couch. Lt. Reyes sat down in the remaining chair in the living room and turned to look at Charlie. "Chief Swan," he began, "There was an accident yesterday evening. Your daughter Isabella and her husband Edward were involved in it."

"Bella…" Charlie gasped out. "She's okay though, right?"

Lt. Reyes shook his head, "I'm sorry, sir. The car they were traveling in swerved off the road trying to avoid some newly fallen debris. Neither of them survived and due to the resulting fire we were unable to make any recovery efforts."

Charlie's eyes welled with tears and he started crying. Lt. Reyes looked around at the other occupants of the room before replying, "My deepest condolences on your loss."

The tears Leah had feared she wouldn't be able to cry showed up. It was the look on Charlie's face and his soft sobs. She nudged Jake for him to go and comfort Charlie while she stood, "Lieutenant, I'll show you out."

"Don't worry about it, ma'am," he said before standing and walking out the room.

Billy had wheeled over to Charlie and rested his hand on his friend's shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Charlie. Do you want the kids to call anyone for you? Do you need us to call Renee for you?"

* * *

Leah, Jake, and Billy remained at Charlie's house until late that evening. Together they made the necessary calls to Renee, along with Charlie's work. Leah called her mom and she showed up around five with food. The Cullens, Esme and Carlisle stopped by and discussed with Charlie having a memorial service for the both Bella and Edward. Charlie seemed numbed by the whole process but agreed.

Finally, around nine, Jake, Billy, and she left. Sue elected to stay behind, not wanting to leave Charlie alone for the night. Once they arrived back at the rez, Leah called an informal pack meeting in the Black's back yard and they discussed having one wolf stationed near Charlie's house just to ensure he wouldn't do anything harmful to himself in his grief. Both Emily and Kim were going to stop by over the next few days to bring Charlie some food and make sure he was doing okay. Several of the guys offered to drive Billy to Charlie's house, so Jake wouldn't have to be the only one doing it.

Once the meeting was finished the pack cleared out, leaving just Jake and Leah. She hadn't felt like this since those dark days before the battle. She knew this was going to be difficult but she never imagined it would be this hard. It was difficult to keep telling herself how this was for the best and it was the only way. Her shoulders slumped and she sighed loudly. When she looked up, she found Jake staring at her curiously.

"I'm sorry. This is just harder than what I thought it would be," she replied. "I hate feeling this way. Like I've made the wrong choice or I don't know...that I shouldn't be the one making these decisions."

"Leah, what else could we have done? It was going to happen sooner or later. Charlie would have noticed, he would have questioned, and we both know there was no guarantee Bella wouldn't end up harming him."

"I know. It still doesn't make it any easier. Well, I'm going home. I'll see you later, Jake. Thanks."

* * *

Renee and Phil arrived on Saturday, opting to stay with Charlie. Renee's theatrics tended to put everyone a bit on edge but somehow they endured them. Billy was a frequent visitor along with a member of the pack and nearly every day either someone from Forks or the rez was dropping off food for them.

Monday arrived and the memorial service for Bella and Edward was held in the Fork's high school gym as it was the only place large enough to accommodate the number of mourners. Nearly every student that had graduated with Bella and Edward had shown up, along with some from the other grades. The entire Forks police force were there in their dress attire and many of the hospital staff who worked with Carlisle had shown also. Then, there were the residents of Forks. Chief Swan was highly respected in the community and everyone felt the need to be there for him.

Thankfully, like nearly every day in Northwestern Washington it was cold and cloudy with scattered rain showers, so the Cullens; Carlisle, Esme, Rose, and Alice were all there. The Cullens sat together alongside the Swan family. Billy and Sue sat in the front row next to Charlie while the rest of them there from La Push sat in the row behind.

As they'd been unable to recover any remains, there were no caskets, instead just several large photos of Bella and Edward separately and a few of them together. Some of the photos were as recent as ones from their wedding. As neither Charlie nor the Cullens were involved in any of the local churches, the memorial service was non-denominational with several people speaking about their memories about Bella and Edward, including Minister Webster who had married them.

Charlie managed to get up and say a few words before he broke down in tears and was led away by a sniffling Sue. Renee was too distraught to do much more than sob loudly. Carlisle and Esme both spoke of their son and Bella. How she'd been a daughter to them and part of their family. Even Rose got up and said a few words about how Bella was a sister to her and how much Edward had loved her. Alice was banned from speaking simply to ensure she'd behave. So, she was forced to play the mourning sister who was unable to say a word.

Old Quil had shown up to everyone's surprise. He'd never answered Leah when she'd suggested he should be there. She was surprised when he spoke of knowing Bella as a child and what a joy she'd been. How much both Charlie and Renee had loved her and how she'd brought such joy into the world. He ended his speech by saving a few prayers in Quileute.

There was a luncheon after the service and people were invited to see where Carlisle and Esme had chosen to have a small memorial garden built on the school grounds to remember not just Bella and Edward's young lives but the youth of community. Leah recognized the small purple flowers from the meadow that bordered the division between their two lands; it was in essence a no man's land. Jake whispered in her ear telling her how it was the same meadow they'd saved Bella from Laurent and that Bella had went to find it to be close to Edward when he was gone. She nodded in understanding.

* * *

The day had dragged on forever and Leah had never been as grateful as she was when Seth came up to her, telling her it was time to go. It had been a long, difficult day. She knew this wasn't going to be the end for Charlie's mourning but she hoped it would give him some closure. She'd remembered the day they'd buried her father and it wasn't until the service ended that she realized he was truly gone. Not even seeing his body in the casket had been enough. The entire time she'd thought it was a horrible dream and she'd wake up from it.

That night when she lay in bed, she cried. She cried for her father who had died too young. He had left them, his family. She cried for her brothers, one who had never gotten to know their father and the one who'd known him. They both would have to grow into manhood without him. She cried for Renee and despite her flightiness she may not have been the world's best mother but she loved Bella. She cried for Charlie, who had always been a good guy in her opinion. She remembered when Bella stopped coming for the summers and how sad he'd been. It was then he started spending even more time on the rez; Seth, Jake, Quil, and Embry filling in the void left by Bella.

Lastly, she even cried for Bella and the choices she'd made. There were no do-overs, not anymore. The choices you made today would affect your every day after. It was a long time before she no longer had any tears left. Before her eyes finally felt heavy and she was able to lie down, closing them before she fell into slumber.

* * *

**AN: So...like I said I wasn't sure about this but I think this is the finished chap. I've never had any experience with the police/troopers knocking on my door but I've been to more funerals than I care to count. I come from an impossibly large family. Honestly, my first funeral was when I was 6 mths old and it has to be at least around 20 at last count. Also, I hope I'm not rushing the Leah/Jake too fast. I know he's barely begged or pleaded but I do have a master scheme in mind for what's coming next. Anyway, please review and let me know. **


	53. Raising Pups

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

**AN: After the last few depressing chaps, I figured a little levity was in order. Thanks for all the reviews!**

* * *

Chapter 52

Raising Pups

It was the weekend after the service when Embry came along Seth at First Beach. Seth was muttering to himself and kicking rocks as he walked along. Since the service, they'd been stretched thin, watching over Charlie and running patrols. Jake had even suggested they set up _wolf-watches_ for Brady and Collin, never knowing when they might phase and wanting to ensure no one was hurt in the process. There just hadn't been the time and honestly, when there was, it just wasn't the _right_ time to talk to Seth.

"You know those rocks haven't done anything to you, Seth. You want to talk about something," Embry asked as he walked near.

"No, I don't," Seth replied with a frown. "There's nothing to talk to about. Everyone's forgiven Jake and moved on, even you. I don't get it."

Embry sighed realizing he should have just taken the time to talk to Seth. He'd promised Leah he would. "Seth, we can't spend forever being mad at Jake. He didn't know or realize. Leah never said anything. And he's trying."

Seth turned to look at Embry. He was torn; he understood what Embry was saying but Leah, she was their sister and he wanted to protect her from anything and anyone who would try to hurt her. "Yeah, so, what happens when he fucks up again? Who's left to put her back together? We are," he finished as he emphasized his words by kicking another rock.

"I asked Leah the same thing. She asked me to talk to you and with everything we've been doing lately, there's hasn't been the time. We've both known Jake since we were little. I'm sure you remember when we'd all go fishing with Charlie, Billy, Quil, and dad when we were younger. Out of all of us, well maybe except for Quil, Jake has always been easy-going and happy. He'd go out of his way for any of us."

Seth interrupted, "But it still doesn't change what happened."

"No, it doesn't but we can't stay mad at him forever. It's just like…well when we found out we were siblings, Leah said we could be mad and hold a grudge or we could forgive and move on, accepting what happened and forge a relationship. She'll always be our sister but we can't smother her all the time. Nor can we continue to bother Jake about every little thing he does. He's never been purposely mean to anyone, it's not in his nature. Look at how crappy the whole Bella situation was and not until he received that invitation did he ever say anything mean to her. We have to trust he won't hurt her."

"I guess," Seth said softly.

Embry put his arm around Seth's shoulders before remarking, "It's easy to forget how young we all are and how confusing things can be and how fast they can get out of hand. Still, we can take the opportunity to learn from them, from the other's mistakes. Think about it, Sam hurt Leah and Emily. All of us know now, its best not to have a relationship, at least not a serious one unless it's your imprint. We learned how important it is to make sure we don't hurt others just because we've imprinted and how quickly things can get out of hand. How we must control our wolves at all times. From Sam and Jared, we learned what happens when you don't mark your imprint. Paul's the only one who hasn't struggled so far. And even with Leah and Jake, we're learning we can't fight fate and what happens when you're separated from your imprint. Maybe theirs is an extreme case because they're imprinted on one another but still, everything is a lesson. Even the mistakes Bella's made, we see how our choices can affect those around us."

* * *

Several of them were gathered on the beach on Monday. It was Labor Day and for many of the pack their last day of freedom before school started again. The weather cooperated and so many of the residents of La Push along with some tourists were on the beach.

Seth and Leah sat at one end of the beach talking to each other as they walked the waves crashing to shore. Seth had already spent much of the morning surfing and now was just enjoying Leah's company. Jake, Quil, and Embry were tossing a football around a little further down on the beach. The five of them were all keeping an eye on Brady and Collin who were there also.

As she was listening to Seth talk about what classes he'd enrolled in for the first semester, her wolf suddenly stood at attention. She had the same eerie feeling she'd had when Sam had attacked Edward. She stood up abruptly, her eyes scanning the beach for the source of danger. Glancing over at where Jake, Quil, and Embry where; she noticed Jake had stopped paying attention, too. He'd actually missed the football Embry had just thrown to him. At nearly the same time their eyes focused on Brady and Collin who were arguing.

_Fuck_, they thought at the same time. The beach was crowded with residents and tourists. This was not the place for two teenagers to turn into giant wolves. Brady and Collin were situated about halfway between Leah and Jake. Ignoring the questions from Seth, Quil, and Embry they ran towards their two newest members.

Reaching them at nearly the same time, Leah grabbed onto Collin who was the smaller of the two; while Jake grabbed onto Brady. They both tried to pull them towards the forest, straining in their efforts. It didn't take long before the two boys' anger switched from each other to Leah and Jake.

"Get your hands off me, Black," Brady roared. "This doesn't concern you or your _gang_!"

"It's not enough for you, Leah that you already have six guys? What you need another one," Collin sneered to her.

Leah growled back at him, "Let's go, punk," as she tried to pull him off the beach. He struggled against her efforts and starting spewing loud obscenities.

"Fucking bitch, get your hands off me! Just cause you're in the _fucking La Push gang_ doesn't give you the right to tell any of us what to do."

Leah glared at him and looked over at Jake who was having just as much trouble as she was. Jake caught her eye before remarking, "We need to get them out of here and I think we're getting a bigger audience."

She glanced around the beach all while keeping a firm hand on Collin. It was just as Jake said; more than one person was staring in their direction. Meanwhile, a glance showed her Embry, Quil, and Seth were frozen. _Did she have to do everything?_

"A little help would be appreciated, boys," she growled at them. Turning back to Collin, she decided she'd had enough with the tug-of-war. "**Move it now**," she ordered them. Both of the boys struggled against the order but they'd learn sooner rather than later how Alpha powerful orders were. She could hear as the crowd gathered started discussing whether they should notify the police as _those poor boys_ were being taken against their will. None of them appeared to be trust either Leah or Jake.

* * *

Quil was the first to snap out of the daze. When Jake hadn't caught the football Embry had thrown and he'd been frozen in place; it had taken some time before he realized what was going on. He'd watched in shock as both Leah and Jake had run over to Brady and Collin and tried to get them off the beach.

Their struggle with the two boys had captured the attention of nearly everyone on the beach. Leah's words asking for help had him scrambling for a plan. He looked over at Embry who still appeared to be frozen in place. Taking a quick glance at Seth, he realized Seth wouldn't be any help either.

Well, Leah had asked for help. Both she and Jake needed the crowd to be distracting from them. He did the only thing he could think of and just hoped he didn't end up with a black eye for it. _Fuck this_ he thought before he grabbed Embry's head and shouted loudly, "Embry, I love you," ending the statement with his lips meeting Embry's.

At Quil's words, Embry snapped out of it and the second he felt his best friend's lips on his, he tried to pull away. He felt rather than heard Quil's worded, "Distraction." The two of them broke apart at Seth's next words, "Alright, guys. I think that worked. You realize half the people here are going to see us tomorrow at school, right?"

* * *

Leah and Jake managed to get them both into the sanctity of the trees. Their bodies were blurring and the heat rising off of them was intense. As soon as they figured they were far enough in, they each pushed the boys away from each other and themselves. It was only a moment later when the boys phased into wolves and ran.

"What the hell," Leah roared. "Why the fuck do they run," she cried out as she phased and started running after them. Jake phased in the next moment and ran after her.

_Leah, you ran, too_, he remarked laughing. _Thankfully you stopped or else who knows how far we would have had to chase you._

_ Shut up, Jake. I don't need to remember. Damn it, how can they be so fast?_

Paul was on patrol and heard the commotion. Though he was at the other end of their patrol route and was too far at the moment to be able to catch up to them. He still turned around and headed towards Brady and Collin.

_Hey, guys. I see we got two more pups. You might want to just order them to stop, Leah. Why do you think Sam was gone for two weeks? He ran clear to Canada and got lost trying to find his way home. That's usually the best way to stop the new ones. Something about all that pent up rage gives them more energy than they need._

Embry, Seth, and Quil phased as Paul was talking. Seth's mind was continuously cycling on what he'd just witnessed. Embry was embarrassed and he knocked into Seth, growling, _I don't need to any additional ways to remember what just happened._

_ Sorry, man_, Quil said apologetically. _Leah told us she needed help. It was the only thing I could think of on the fly. It worked, didn't it?_

_ Good God, Quil_, Paul remarked. _Remind me never to be alone with you again._

Leah growled, _This isn't helping. Seth, get over it. There's nothing wrong with it, alright. Some situations call for thinking out of the box. _

_ But, Leah. There's not enough brain bleach in the world to make me forget this._

Leah didn't understand why they were all arguing about this. She let loose a memory no one knew about. As she replayed the events of the day, nearly everyone's wolfy jaws dropped.

_That's awesome, Clearwater!_ Paul exclaimed. _Rach has never said anything._

_ That's not Rachel. It's Rebecca. She was a little confused, so I helped her out. That's all. _

Jake cleared his throat, _So that was before she left for Hawaii and married Taylor?_

_ Umm, yeah_, Leah answered.

_Alright…so exactly what was the point of showing us that? Cause I'm a little confused._

Leah sighed. _Well, I'm trying to...I don't know, explain there's nothing wrong with it, or whatever. Jake, don't you ever wonder why Becca doesn't call home much and you've never talked to Taylor?_

_ No, why would I?_

_ Paul, has Rach said anything to you about it?_

_ No, Becca barely talks to her._

_ Taylor's a girl, not a boy._

Now the pack was effectively shocked into silence. Despite running at full tilt, Leah realized Brady and Collin where still at least a mile ahead of them. It was time for an order.

_**STOP**_. Everyone in the pack was frozen in place except for Leah and Jake. They continued to run towards Brady and Collin. It another couple of minutes before they caught up to them; both boys lay on the ground, whining.

_Umm, Leah_, Seth interjected. _The rest of us would like to be able to move._

_ Just be quiet for a second. They're already confused and scared enough as it is. Brady, Collin, I need you both to calm down. We can't keep chasing you two throughout the forest. Everything is going to be just fine._

Leah edged closer to them and Jake did the same. They both sat down in front of them and then Leah pushed her view to theirs. _See, that's you guys. _The pack minds were filled first with the image of Brady who had dark, ashy brown colored fur which Leah assumed could be gray depending on the lighting. Collin's color was close to Jake's color but instead more of a red-brown with darker coloring on his legs, face, and tail. They both were around Seth's size, larger than Leah but nowhere as large as the rest of the guys.

She switched views allowing the pack to be able to see from their viewpoint. _See, that's Jake and me. Do you think you both can stay calm and we'll explain everything to you? _Their whimpers quieted and she took it to mean yes. She removed the order and the rest of the pack was able to move again. Together, she and Jake began to tell them about the legends.

By the time they were nearly done explaining them, the rest of the pack minus Jared and Sam crashed through the trees. Quil, of course had to share how exciting and great it was to be part of the pack. _Seriously, guys, you're going to have so much fun!_

Quil proceeded to share some of his favorite wolf pastimes which including chasing various small animals around the forest and of course, chasing his tail until he would become dizzy. They all were treated to memories of Quil staggering drunkenly after chasing his tail and running into trees. The memories didn't stop there as Quil felt the need to share his thoughts about what a _hot_ leader Leah was.

_The best part is Leah is the most awesome Alpha, ever. And not only that she's hot._ Another naked picture of Leah was flashed once again to the pack, only this time, Leah's body appeared to be replaced with a cross between a female bodybuilder and a porn star's. The fact the body was nothing like Leah's didn't stop Jake, Embry, and Seth from growling at Quil though.

_Quil, knock it off! That doesn't look anything like me. I refuse to let you corrupt these boys. Don't make me order you so anytime you try to picture a naked girl all you'll be able to see is yourself with long hair_, Leah threatened.

Paul couldn't help it and he laughed which as a wolf sounded more like a cross between snorting and wheezing. _This is the best day ever. _

_ ENOUGH! Jake, Seth, why don't you both work with these two? I would but I seemed to ruin my outfit. You think you both can handle showing them the ropes?_ Both Jake and Seth nodded. _Paul, Embry, and Quil, you guys can go home. Any of you up next for patrol?_

_ I was, _Quil answered. She thought through the schedule and tried to think who would be up next.

_Well, I'm sure it will take a while before they'll be ready to change back. Jake, you and Seth work with them until Sam takes over; if they're still not able to phase, he should be fine with both of them by then. Embry, you'll do your patrol after Sam and then I'll take over for you at midnight. Hopefully, we'll get them phased back before I take over. I'll talk to mom when I get home and she'll have the elders talk to their parents. Sound good?_


	54. More Brain Bleach, Please

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

**AN: I'm sorry, I thought we'd be at Jake/Leah time by now but it wouldn't have made sense to combine the last two chaps (too long and the flow wouldn't have been great) and I didn't want this chap to be a book all on its own but I'm pretty sure there will be some excitement soon. ;)**

* * *

Chapter 53

More Brain Bleach, Please

Leah ran home assured Jake and Seth would be more than able to take care of Brady and Collin. Seth had mentioned to her Embry's talk and he'd agreed to try and be nicer to Jake so Leah figured this was as good of time as any for them to work together. She also figured it was time to try passing some responsibility to Jake. And now that Seth and she weren't the youngest wolves, Seth would appreciate the opportunity to teach the newbies.

Arriving at her house, she realized her mom no longer had the bin outside and she wasn't up to running to find some of the clothes she'd tucked around the forest. She spied some towels drying on the clothesline. Phasing back, she ran over to the clothesline and grabbed a towel off to wrap around her body. Of course, it was her luck they were all smaller bath towels so it barely covered her.

She ran to the patio door and slide the screen door open. Entering the living room, her eyes attempted to adjust from the differences in light. She should have known this day was going to continue to throw her curve balls.

"Mom," she cried out watching in horror as her mom and Charlie broke apart and jumped away from each other. Charlie's face turned bright red.

"Leah, I thought you were at the beach? And what happened to your clothes?"

It was Leah's turn to blush and she didn't think it was possible but Charlie turned even redder. She griped the ends of the towel tighter to her body. "Umm, would you believe me if I told you I accepted a dare?"

"No, not really but I'm sure this isn't the time either."

"No, it's not. It's nice to see you, Charlie," Leah said and then nearly ran out of the room. She reached her room in record time. Grabbing a tee-short and shorts, she pulled them on. Throwing herself on her bed, she groaned. The world was going insane, that was the only answer.

* * *

School resumed and the pack was finally able to settle into a routine. Having two additional members was helpful except due to their age and relative lack of focus, they generally either patrolled with someone else or had shorter two hour patrols.

Sue had finally been able to convince Billy and Old Quil to allow pack members to decide if they wanted to tell their parents. Overall, most of the pack declined but Leah insisted Brady and Collin's parents be told simply to ensure they didn't run into the same issues Embry had to deal with. Both the Fullers and Littleseas took the news well and the Littleseas guessed the reason why the elders were visiting long before Billy could finish explaining.

Brady and Collin tended to follow Seth around and looked up to him. The rest of the wolves they felt were too old to be cool. This worked out in Leah's favor because not only did they both apologize to her; they didn't project the image Quil had shared.

Brady and Collin's hero worship also helped keep Seth distracted from the fact their mom was dating Charlie. Leah still wasn't sure how she felt about it. It hadn't been quite six months since her dad had passed but she supposed the fact they'd both lost people close to them had forged a deeper relationship. Though it still was weird to her to think about what they may be doing.

* * *

Leah had also figured she needed to call Rebecca to apologize for sharing the secret. It had been nearly a year since they'd talked last and Leah knew Rebecca was going to be pissed. It had been impulsive on Leah's part but she was just trying to get the boys to understand there was nothing wrong with it. Maybe her way wasn't the best way to go about it but it was too late to change what had been said. She'd needed to Alpha order Paul not to say anything to Rachel; coming up with how to word the order had been nearly enough to give her a stroke. Whoever thought you shouldn't be able to keep anything from your imprint was not thinking about situations like this.

Dialing Rebecca's number she waited for her to answer. Just when she thought the call would go to voicemail, she heard Rebecca say, "Hello."

"Hey, Becca. It's Leah."

"Leah?"

"Yeah, I know it's been a while but I thought we should get caught up," Leah lied through her teeth. She was a really shitty friend and she'd been lucky if Rebecca didn't just fly back home to kick her ass.

"Alright, so what's new with you," Rebecca asked.

"Not much, just going to school, hanging around La Push, and doing some work for the council. Have you talked to Rachel lately?"

"No, we don't really talk all that much. Why?"

"Oh, just curious. Did you know she's back in La Push? She's…umm…dating Paul."

"Paul? Why would she want to do that for? Doesn't she realize where he's been?"

Leah blushed and was grateful this conversation wasn't happening in person. "Yeah, they've been seeing each since the beginning of summer. They're like soul-mates. It's pretty serious. I think she's going to move in with him soon."

Rebecca laughed, "Oh, I get it. You're trying to pull my leg. For a second I almost believed you, Leah. Thank goodness, I certainly don't want to be related to him at all. How have you been doing since your dad? My dad mentioned he passed away last spring."

Leah bit her lip, "Alright, I guess. There's been so much recent drama around here so I've been busy. How's Taylor?"

"She's good. We're thinking about adoption. She's opening a surfing school for tourists and now that she's not competing it might be the right time. So what's all the drama?"

It was now or never, so Leah thought it would be best to blurt out every piece of drama she could think of. "Well, for starters, Embry's related to me and Seth, Rachel's really dating Paul, umm…your brother and I may possibly be soul-mates, and I may have accidently let your secret out of the closet. Oh, and I almost forgot my mom's dating Charlie Swan."

Rebecca didn't say anything for several long moments after Leah's speech. "Umm, Becca, you still there," she asked hesitantly.

"Why, Leah? I can't believe you'd do this," she said furiously.

"I'm sorry, it just came out. I didn't mean to, not at all. And I can't exactly explain the circumstances around it. I mean, I could but not over the phone. You wouldn't believe me."

"Who knows?"

"_Fuck_," Leah whispered.

"Leah, who all knows?"

"Well, your dad and Rach don't know yet. But I don't know how long Paul will be able to keep from saying something to her. And I don't think Jake's going to say anything to your dad but he's upset that you haven't said anything."

"So, basically what you're saying is I can expect a call from Rachel anytime now. Demanding to know why I didn't say anything. And you know she'll say something to dad, too. Then he'll be on my case, too."

"Becca, honestly out of all the things going on around here, I personally think your dad and Rach will be just fine with it. Believe me, I've seen some pretty messed up things lately and out of all of us, you're pretty normal. Would you just think about coming home for a visit? I know you're pissed at me but I promise I can explain everything to you."

"Fine, I'll think about," Rebecca paused for a moment before asking, "Everything else you said about Embry, Jake, and your mom…that's all true."

"Yeah, I caught my mom and Charlie making out on the couch last week. I think I'm scarred for life."

"And Embry? I thought both his parents were from the Makah rez."

"That's what we all thought but...well there was some evidence suggesting it wasn't true. After dad died, my mom was going through his things and she found a book with pictures and stuff of Embry's."

"Wow, I can't imagine. That must have been hard for all of you."

"It was but once we got over the shock of it all, the three of us are pretty close. I guess that's part of the reason why I think you should at least come for a visit. Getting to know Embry has been great but there's sometimes I think about how we all missed out. Dad got updates and whatever from Tiffany but he never got an opportunity to be part of Embry's life. And well, Seth and I didn't get an opportunity to know him until recently. Family's important, Becca. Things happen that are unexpected."

Rebecca sighed, "I know. I'll think about it. You're not really dating Jake, are you? He's a kid."

"Not anymore," Leah replied thinking about how un-kid like Jake was. Lately, she'd been thinking about him all the time. Along with the erotic dreams she'd been having, she was driving herself crazy.

"Leah! I can't believe you. I don't even want to know. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, just think about what I said, Becca. There are a lot of people who miss you."

* * *

Unknown to either Leah or Jake, the pack had begun to notice how they seemed drawn to each other. They had all seen how Leah had allowed Jake to work with Brady and Collin that first day. Even the fact both of them had noticed Brady and Collin's imminent change before anyone else. And Leah's Alpha order didn't affect Jake.

Even Brady and Collin had initially nearly ended up on Seth's wrong side when after Jake explained imprinting; they determined Leah was Jake's girlfriend. Seth may have decided to give a Jake a chance but it didn't mean he was ready for them to have that type of relationship. Though Seth had come to realize perhaps there was some truth to Brady and Collin's observations. Now they always sat together at pack meetings. Once again patrols had been modified so they patrolled one after the other. And they had one day off together during each rotation.

Depending on the day of the week, sometimes they'd do nothing other than study; Leah for the courses she was taking at the Peninsula's Forks campus and Jake for his high school courses. Everyone was careful not to say anything because the one-time Paul had been stupid enough to make a sly comment; Leah had punished him with double patrols. The wrath of Leah was not worth pointing out to her how wrong she was about imprinting being able to be fought.

* * *

It had been three weeks since Bella's memorial when Leah started not feeling well. There were just odd symptoms and as a wolf she knew they weren't supposed to get ill. She struggled to figure out what was going on. She would have hot flashes which she didn't quite understand. They already ran at a toasty 108 degrees and half the time she was either in wolf form or wearing minimal clothing, so she didn't have a reason to get overheated.

When she started craving sweets, particularly chocolate she wasn't quite sure what to say. Maybe it was a phase. She'd read somewhere cravings were your body telling you were deficient in certain vitamins or minerals. So, when the cravings switched to potato chips and pickles she assumed she just needed more salt in her diet.

Then she started being more bitchy than usual. The littlest things would set her off and she felt as though everyone was purposely trying to get on her nerves. She snapped at anyone and everyone for any and all reasons. When her breasts swelled and became tender, she decided it was time to make an appointment. She made an appointment to see Carlisle.

Arriving at her appointment she discussed her symptoms and also mentioned the work-up she'd had done in Seattle. Carlisle looked at her records and asked her a few other questions. Then, he'd called in a tech to draw some blood; once the blood was drawn, another tech brought in an ultrasound machine.

"I've already had an ultrasound done, Carlisle. I don't see why another one would show anything different."

"It's just a theory I have. It will take a bit for the lab tests to come back so rather than waiting for them, I'd like to do a scan. I think the lab tests and scan will confirm my theory."

"Whatever," she huffed and lay back down on the exam table. Carlisle squirted some ultrasound gel on the lower part of her abdomen. Taking the wand, he pressed into her abdomen and Leah watched the screen. The black and white fuzzy images weren't meaningful to her but Carlisle appeared to be intrigued by them.

"Hmm, I wonder," he muttered. He removed the wand from her abdomen and wiped the excess gel off before glancing over at Leah and asking, "So, what you remember is an increase in vampire activity sometime before Christmas when you were in Seattle?"

"I guess. I didn't know that's what it was but I had been running to help with my temper and I couldn't run outside anymore cause the smell would give me headaches."

"And your last cycle would have been near the end of October or beginning of November?"

"I think so. I just remember I felt odd. I'd get angry about the smallest things. In fact, that was the reason why I took several online classes. It was in February when I realized I hadn't had a period for a while, so I went in. That's when they did the testing."

"You phased for the first time in March?"

"Yeah, I was home for spring break. I didn't realize it was going to happen. I went for a run the first day I'd come home and I had to turn around because I came across the same smell that had been in Seattle. After I got home, I fell asleep. I felt over-heated and tired."

The intercom in the room crackled to life, "Dr. Cullen, Ms. Clearwater's lab results are in." Carlisle opened Leah's chart on the computer and reviewed the results. He studied them for a few minutes and then turned to Leah. When he turned to her, she sat up and looked at him anxiously waiting to hear what he had to say.

"Well, Leah, I think my theory may be correct. I think when you initially moved to Seattle and came across the vampire activity, it activated your gene. The gene that's responsible for you phasing into a wolf. Your case would be different from the boys simply because of your gender. If you look at imprinting as fate, you would have imprinted on Jake no matter what. So, regardless of whether you lived in Seattle or La Push, I think you would have phased. You were meant to be the part of the Alpha pair."

"Okay, so what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, in terms of reproduction a man's job is quite simple but for a woman it requires you to be able to carry the fetus for nine months and then be able to nurture the infant for a period of time. Granted, an infant can survive without their mother in today's world as breastfeeding is not the only choice for infant nutrition. But no matter what it requires nine months to have a healthy baby. So, whether it is because the numbers in your pack are adequate, the decrease of vampire activity, the fact our covens numbers are less, Jake slowly stepping up to his share of the responsibilities, or a combination of all the factors; I think the previous doctor's diagnosis was wrong."

Leah stared at him trying to decipher what he was saying. Seeing her confusion, he attempted to explain it better, "Your previous ultrasound shows your ovaries to have multiple cysts on them. Looking at the cysts, I think the gene caused you to have a common condition caused polycystic ovary syndrome. Your ovaries still matured an egg within follicle each month but instead of them being released they became stuck and created a cyst. Your blood work from then shows what I'd expect with that diagnosis. This is what is interesting," he started and he pointed to the images he'd collected during the ultrasound.

"When I look at your scan today, it's as if I'm looking at a completely different person," he pointed to several structures. "None of the previous cysts are showing up. While it's normal for them to be reabsorbed it doesnt generally happen all at once. The changes aren't subtle like I'd expect. And your blood work is what I'd expect for a normally fertile young woman."

"So, what exactly are you trying to tell me, Carlisle?"

"It's one of two things, either you are gaining back your normal ability to have a menstrual cycle or…well, it could be more of a wolf characteristic."

Leah's eyes widened and she growled, "Are you trying to tell me I'm going into heat?"


	55. Save Me from Myself

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

**AN: Sorry, it's short but more to come.**

* * *

Chapter 54

Save Me From Myself

Carlisle determined Leah would have a heat cycle due to the wolf gene. Her body would never regain its natural fertility mechanisms because her wolf would need to ensure their offspring could be born healthy and danger wasn't present. He was unsure of how often a cycle would occur but he guessed it would be at least once if not more times each year. Of course, it would be dependent on many factors.

After the initial shock, Leah took the news in stride. She wasn't a genetic dead-end as she'd previously thought. The fact she'd be able to have the choice to have children helped to settle those final few insecurities she had inside. It further cemented what Jasper had told her all along, there was a reason for her phasing and imprint.

In true Carlisle fashion, he quickly researched several things about wolf fertility on his computer. He determined, she was most likely in the beginning stages and her scan showed similar evidence. Based on his research, Jake would become more protective of her and he surmised her brothers may, too. There would be a change to her scent and behavior as she neared closer to the time when she her heat arrived. The other wolves would recognize this and if Carlisle could have blushed during this conversation he most likely would have.

"I believe, the combination of changes will make you not only more attractive to the members of your pack you're not related to but you may find yourself choosing to do things that may be out of character for you. I don't know whether your imprint or even the wolves that have been imprinted will detract from you feeling the desire to…_mate_ for a lack of a better word."

Leah groaned, "So, basically I get to look forward to being a horny bitch in heat that really won't care who or where I'm getting it from. Can't you do something to stop it?"

Carlisle shook his head sadly, "I don't think so. Even birth control doesn't suppress a women's natural cycle it simply prevents contraception by making it so either an egg is unable to attach or the hormones aren't in the right amounts to support the development."

"How long will this last?"

"Up to a month," he replied.

"A month," she cried out. "I don't know I can handle another day like this, much less a month of what's to come."

* * *

After some discussion, Carlisle and Leah decided the best course of action was to try birth control in the hopes it would not only prevent conception as Leah wasn't ready to start a family but that it may be able to shorten the cycle. They argued over doses as for once Carlisle was worried about using too much medication as there were side effects to it. Leah wore him down though and she received a double-dose of a contraceptive shot. He wrote a script for her and promised he would ensure she had the medication available for as long as she needed it. He gave her the initial doses and approved her mom to give her the shots again in three months.

Now that she was aware of what was going on, she took interest in how her own actions and those of the pack. At first, she didn't notice any changes in the pack only those in her. When she started caring about what she wore and fought an internal battle with herself over styling her hair or putting on makeup; she knew it wouldn't be much longer. She'd read somewhere about how strippers made more money when they were ovulating simply because of the pheromones they produced and how they dressed and worked harder to be appealing to the opposite sex.

When Seth and Embry started crowding her and once again suffocating her, she noticed how annoyed she felt. Once again, they even Jake was the enemy. She'd had to practically order her brothers to let her do her patrols alone and tell them they were not to interfere when she passed patrol to Jake or vice versa.

Even Jake's behavior changed. She noticed he was more attentive to her and seemed to be trying to take care of her. Often if he was patrolling after her, he'd bring along some lunch for her. When they'd study together, he would make sure she was comfortable and he'd hover in such a way, if she blinked, he'd ask her if she needed something. And lately the bond had required some physical contact, not that they'd done anything more than sit next to each other or hold hands but even these small touches were different.

When the rest of the pack started to try and do things for her and assure her safety and comfort; she knew it was it time to barricade herself in her room. Not that, Seth or Embry would let anyone come near her. Nor would Jake but there was a flicker of violence that hung in the air and tempers flared over the smallest things. Even Leah could tell the minute difference in her scent and she saw how more than once, someone's nostrils would flare and a soft, rumbling growl could be heard. Even Brady and Collin were not immune. It was time to call a pack meeting and for her to take some time off.

* * *

They met at Sam and Emily's house. Leah could feel her wolf trying to get her to take advantage of all of the available male specimens. Her wolf didn't understand why human Leah wasn't going to at least explore the various options. In fact, Leah hadn't phased for two days simply because she couldn't trust her wolf. The last day, she'd phased she been on patrol with Brady. Her wolf didn't care she was patrolling with a thirteen-year old and had conspired to try and convince Leah to be playful with him. Of course, her wolf assured her they would never consent to such an immature specimen but she wanted Leah to understand how much fun the case could be. That day Leah and her wolf had fought an internal battle over who was in control. When Brady phased out after two hours, she'd breathed a sigh of relief.

The pack gathered in the back yard and Leah called the meeting to order. She willed herself not to blush but she knew what had to be done. She only hoped none of them would question her actions. "Thanks everyone for coming. I'll keep this short," she started. "I need to take a few weeks off from phasing and patrolling. In the meantime, I'd like for Jared to run the pack as he's done in the past with Jake helping."

"Why? What's going on," Seth asked.

"Nothing's going on. I just need a few weeks off is all. I need a break to take care of some things and then I'll be back."

Leah glanced at the pack, trying to determine if they were buying what she was trying to sell them. As she glanced at their faces, she realized it may have been too late to have a meeting about this. Several of them appeared flushed, their eyes' blackened with lust, and their gazes heated. She'd never felt so naked despite the fact, she'd made sure to put on three times as much as she normally wore. The tension in the air peaked and for once she was grateful she'd imprinted. Jake strode over to her before growling at the others, "No, you will all leave Leah alone."

Jake grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the group. Together they walked to her car and he wrenched the door open on the passenger's side while gesturing to her for her to get in. Once she was in the car, he walked over to the driver's side and got in. Starting the car, he drove towards her house. Neither of them said anything but she'd never been so aware of his presence.

Her stomach twisted in knots and she wasn't sure this was what she wanted. Just because her body or hormones wanted this and was causing him to feel this way, she didn't want their relationship to begin based on something neither of them could control. She'd decided that was her problem with imprinting. It wasn't about her not wanting to find her soul-mate. It was about choice, she wanted to choose him and for him to choose her.

When they finally pulled into her driveway, she turned to look at him. The look of desire, want, and need on his face pulled at her and she felt an answering throb inside. She wanted him, too but not like this. She couldn't spend the rest of her life wondering whether they would have ever come together because they wanted to be together or if it was because of some freaky wolf-shit. She knew what she had to do.

Leah glanced into his eyes and felt the pull between them throb. Taking a deep breath in and then out, she told him, "Jake, I'm sorry but I need you to leave." Without another word, she opened the car door and jumped out. She ran inside the house all the way upstairs to her room, slamming the door shut. Once in the sanctity of her room, she slid down the closed door and sat on the floor. She pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her head on them. The bond between them throbbed painfully and she could feel his confusion, pain, and sadness.

Her body trembled wanting her to run back down the stairs and take whatever he was willing to offer. Her wolf growled and bared its teeth at her, pissed that Leah had denied their mate his rights. Even Leah was having second thoughts. Did it really matter if he chose her? They were imprinted and eventually they'd be together. Why was she fighting this, too? It was what her body and her wolf wanted.

* * *

Leah heard when Seth arrived home later that evening. His heavy footsteps sounding on the stairs and she heard when he stopped outside her door. Leah had moved from the floor to her bed but she couldn't get comfortable, she was in agony.

"Leah, you okay," he asked with concern.

Leah gritted her teeth before replying, "I'm fine, Seth. Just leave me alone, okay. I don't want to talk right now."

"If you're sure."

"Yes," she replied angrily. "Just go, now!"

* * *

Jake had sat outside in Leah's car trying to figure out why she'd rejected him. He didn't understand why he'd felt the need to stake his claim. He wanted to tear the pack apart for even _looking_ at her. She was his. _Theirs_, his wolf growled reminding him. From the beginning he'd been attracted to her but this was different. He wanted to show everyone how she was his and he was hers.

Finally, deciding he didn't understand what was happening, he got out of her car. Phasing into his wolf he ran for home. Suddenly, when it had seemed things were finally moving towards her accepting the imprint, it seemed there was a new obstacle in their way.


	56. Can't Fight Anymore

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

**AN: I have literally been struggling over this chap for eight hours. So, I apologize for the delay. I know I promised an update earlier. **

* * *

Chapter 55

Can't Fight Anymore

If Leah thought earlier was agony, this was like the seven levels of hell all at once. She lay curled into the fetal position on her bed. The feeling of anything against her skin was pure unadulterated agony. Her skin was on fire and sensitive to even the slightest breeze. She felt flushed and overheated; her breath coming in sharp pants.

Her body needing something she couldn't give it. She'd tried closing her eyes but all she could see was him. His body that she'd seen on more than one occasion; she remembered the day he'd stood naked as the day he was born in front of her. She imagined and fantasized her fingers were trailing along the firm flesh of his chest. She already knew what it would feel like to have his lips on hers and his skin against her but she wondered what it would be like to have his fingers softly stroking her.

Turning over in bed, she groaned. This was not very conducive to calming her body down. With thoughts like this she'd need to take a cold shower. Her wolf whispered in her ear telling her a cold shower wasn't needed. What she needed was Jacob, _they_ needed him. It was the only thing that would satisfy the ache inside.

It was quiet; she knew she was the only one who was still awake. She got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom she shared with Seth. Closing the door, she quickly locked it. The tile of the floor was cool against her feet. She turned the water on and for once, she didn't turn it as hot as it could go, she needed to cool herself down.

Stepping in, she shivered from the sensation of the water running against her skin. It seemed to heat her skin up more than actually cool it down. If this was just the beginning, how was she going to survive another four weeks of this?

* * *

It was dark and late; werewolf senses came in handy for sneaking around. It was one of only a handful of times they could truly appreciate them. They knew they had made a valiant effort but you could only fight fate so long before fate fought back. This was their punishment they knew for trying to fight the inevitable.

Listening to the sounds inside the house, they determined there were two occupants inside. They tentatively tested the knob on the front door and found it was unlocked. This was La Push after all and the only intruders one needed to worry about were those who wouldn't be scared of a locked door. They tiptoed in silence to one of the rooms. The occupant was softly snoring, completely obvious to what was going to happen.

Quickly shedding their clothes, they stepped closer to the bed; their russet-colored skin glowing under the moonlight. There was no going back from this and they could only hope for understanding. Finally, they reached the edge of the bed and they lifted up the sheet that covered their prey. Their eyes flared and blackened with lust at seeing their prey's unclothed form. They smiled in satisfaction; this would be easier than they thought. Crawling into bed, they sighed at the feeling of skin on skin contact.

* * *

Jake had been having one of the most erotic dreams about Leah. Since finding out about their imprint, she'd haunted his thoughts and dreams. He was grateful he'd learned how to block others from his thoughts as many of them; he couldn't understand how he'd imagined such things. He had no experience with girls. He'd only had two kisses he'd even count as experience and one; well it had been the most amazing experience of his life until he'd nearly been unmanned. The other, it had been alright but when he compared it to the other, he quickly realized he'd rather suffer through the pain of Leah hurting him for just a few seconds of bliss.

This dream felt more real than the others. He could sense her and smell her; the unique scent of lily and vanilla that was sweetened with sugar. The scent seemed stronger than what it had been in the past and it called to every fiber of his body. His senses were finely in tuned to it. He remembered the smooth satin feel of her skin against his. In his dream, he felt it once again and the heat rising off of it was enough to tighten his gut in anticipation. She needed him and he would give her anything and everything she'd ever desired.

In his dream, her long fingers trailed over his skin. He felt her lips on his neck, trailing along his collarbone. He groaned softly relishing but yet resenting the teasing she was doing. Her fingers continued their trail along the skin of his chest and abdomen; tracing the various muscles. When she hit a particularly sensitive spot he fought against the temptation to pull away. It wasn't until he felt her fingers wrap around his hardened length that he realized it wasn't a dream.

* * *

The moment Jake awoke, Leah found herself suddenly pinned on her back. Jake hovered above her and she spread her legs allowing him better access. His nostrils flared as he breathed in the scent of her desire and she moaned, arching up towards him.

"Please," she whispered as she reached her arms up to pull his face towards hers.

Their lips meet hers soft and moist and his firm. He thrust his tongue towards her lips and found she'd already parted her lips. At the touch of his tongue to hers, she ran her hands along his shoulders and back. At the same time she wrapped her legs firmly around his waist, pulling his lower body closer to her core. Her body was trembling in anticipation and she didn't know what she'd do if he rejected her.

Jake knew what she needed but yet was unsure. The feel of her body pressed so close to his was almost too much for him. He desperately tried to think of anything else. He remembered what both Paul and Sam had told him; this had to be about her not him. So he thought about the work he'd done to his Rabbit and what it felt like to tear apart newborns during the battle.

He reached one of his hands down and touched her smooth flesh. As he palmed one of her breasts, he realized he'd been right when he thought they were just the right size. Barely a handful, firm yet pliant to his touch; the crest already peaked. He broke his lips from hers to kiss along her jawbone before moving to the flesh of her neck. Her panting breaths fanning his forehead.

His hand continued its exploration of her, stroking downward. He traced along her waist and further down to where her hips flared. He hissed when he felt one of her hands snake its way along the same path he was taking, only on his body instead. Her moist heat beckoned him and he pressed firmer into her causing her to moan.

"Leah," he breathed against her neck before his lips moved down to capture one of her nipples. His mouth opened around the tip, his tongue teasing. As he gently sucked and licked, her hips once again arched up towards him and her fingers tangled in his hair pulling him closer. Not only could he smell her desire, he could taste it.

Jake's touch was the only thing keeping Leah from screaming in frustration. When she or her wolf, she was no longer sure who had made the decision to sneak into his room, she'd been ready to accept anyone. The cold shower that she thought would calm her down had done the opposite; it had fueled the fire and made her even more frustrated. She finally understood what Carlisle had tried to tell her; in the end, she couldn't fight this. It was what her body and her wolf wanted. It no longer mattered what human Leah may have tried to rationalize or understand; this was simply need, want, and desire rolled into one. It only made sense it should be with him; he was her mate. This was his job.

* * *

Jake had continued to touch and stroke Leah's curves, his lips, hands, and fingers exploring every part of her. She was perfect. He found each and every sensitive spot on her body and catalogued them for future references. When his fingers finally brushed at her moist slit, he'd thought for sure he wouldn't be able to stop the overwhelming feelings he had to simply slide into her and pound into her senselessly.

Somehow he'd fought the overwhelming desire and used his first and ring fingers to spread her folds so he could use his middle finger to stroke at her. That horrible talk with Sue, the diagrams and models finally had some sense. As he stroked at her sensitive flesh, he could feel her legs trembling and heard her breath catch. He rotated his hand slightly so he could slide his finger down just a bit further and then pushed inside her. His thumb rested on her clit, while his finger stroked in and out.

Leah gripped at his hair and pulled his head down to hers. Once again meeting his lips, she was so close to the edge. Her body was poised on a precipice. It was his teeth nipping at her lower lip and his hand on her that finally pushed her over the edge. She cried out his name as shudders racked her body.

Even in her post-orgasm fog she could feel the tension building once again. She reached her hand down and pushed his hand out of the way before grabbing his throbbing erection. She stroked him with her hand several times before whispering, "I need you."

Jake looked down at her flushed face, her eyes glassy with lust and knew he couldn't deny her anything. He reached down, their fingers meeting and it felt as though a current of electricity ran through them both. She'd opened her legs even wider to allow him access. He held himself, poised at her entrance with just the tip barely entering her.

Her moan and the sensation of her hot, wet flesh had him gritting his teeth. He knew she wasn't a virgin but yet, she'd felt incredibly tight to him and he didn't want to hurt her. So he slowly entered her. Holding his breath as he did, trying to not think about how good she felt. Once he was fully inside, he paused.

Leah sensed his hesitation and could feel his concern and worry for her but if he didn't move soon, she was sure she'd expire or spontaneously combust. "Jake…please move," she crooned her nails biting into his back. She placed her feet flat on the bed and wiggled just an inch, maybe two back and thrust her hips forward. She watched as his eyes closed, his brow furrowed, and she realized he was worried about her experience.

"Jake, look at me," she panted and his eyes opened gazing into hers. "Don't worry about it. I have a feeling that we'll get a lot of practice."

It was the exact words he needed to hear. He began to move, tentatively at first, trying to find the right rhythm. He soon realized it didn't matter; instead he paid attention to the signs her body gave him. He felt as one of her legs wrapped around him while the other rubbed along the back of his knee and calf. He could feel the thundering beat of her heart and the sting of her fingernails as she clung to him.

She arched her body up towards his while pleading with him and moaning his name, "Jake…please…" He thrust harder and faster and he could once again feel as she trembled inside, her core gripping him ever tighter. He leaned down, licking and sucking at the flesh of her neck. He reached one of his arms down and pulled her leg higher and closer to his body at the same time he nipped at her neck.

His combined actions had her screaming his name as she came. Her core tightened around him like a fist and he couldn't stop his own climax. He met her lips in a bruising kiss and thrust fast and deep until he finally came groaning her name against her lips.

* * *

**AN: So, thoughts? I needed it to be completely different than L/P and still wanted it be every bit just as hot. Have I suceeded?**


	57. Constant Craving

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

**AN: Sorry for the long delay.**

* * *

Chapter 56

Constant Craving

Jake half collapsed on Leah, breathing heavily. It had been everything he thought it could be. He tried to hide his thoughts on love and relationships from the pack but he remembered what his parents had shared. It was what he'd always wished for in a relationship. Someone who innately knew what you needed; whose world revolved around yours and vice versa.

Of course, he couldn't help but be secretly proud of himself. He'd managed to not only give her pleasure before but had lasted long enough that she'd managed to come before him. The bond between them was no longer pulling or taut. Instead, it had relaxed. It was no less strong but it felt like he could breathe and the tension that had constricted his body was gone.

Leah lay there silently listening to his breathing and matching hers to his. The ache inside had finally dissipated some. It was still present but nowhere near as uncomfortable as it had been. Her skin remained heated but the hypersensitivity was gone. She could feel his state of relaxation and his contentment; their bond providing her the information but she wondered what he was thinking.

She wiggled slightly, trying to get into a more comfortable position. His weight while it was comforting was still heavy. She felt a sense of loss when he rolled off of her and instead lay on his side facing her. He wrapped one arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. He rested his head against hers.

"Sorry," he whispered. "I didn't mean to crush you." He kept his eyes closed and breathed in her scent.

While Leah was happy that he hadn't rejected her, she was feeling guilty. She'd felt as though she had used him. Even though, she'd decided to accept what fate had decided, they had never discussed the next steps in their relationship. Only recently could she say they'd become friends. She swallowed against the lump in her throat before replying, "It's okay."

He felt her pulling away emotionally before he smelled her tears and heard her stilted breathing as she tried to not cry. He pulled away for just a moment, so he could pull the sheet up over them. He gathered her in his arms, turning her so she faced him. In the dark of the room, he could see her eyes were squeezed shut tightly, tears leaking from the corners.

He reached a hand up to brush away her tears. "Leah, what's wrong," he asked concerned. Her anxiety was increasing by the moment and he felt it as though it was his own. He moved those final few inches and kissed at her cheeks, tasting the saltiness of her tears. He kissed her lips whispering against them, "Please tell me."

"Nothing," she replied hoarsely.

Jake tried to not roll his eyes at her statement but couldn't help it. "Leah, I have two sisters. There's no such thing as _nothing's_ wrong to girls. Whatever it is can't be that bad."

She kept her eyes tightly closed and sighed loudly, "It's just…we haven't discussed this," she paused. Jake didn't say a word knowing she'd get it out in her own time. "I never wanted…it's just…I wanted to choose…_be chosen_," she finished on a whisper.

Over the past few weeks, he'd gotten to know Leah better. Even since her joining the pack, he'd seen how she made decisions and what was important to her. From the beginning she'd had issues with imprinting and some of the blame could be laid at his door and well, Sam's. In Leah's mind, Sam had taken the easy route and accepted Emily, instead of trying to fight for Leah, thus choosing her. And he didn't even want to think about what it must have been like to be in his thoughts for her. She'd felt and quickly understood the pull; whereas he'd been confused and unsure.

Jake lifted his hand to brush her hair from her face, neatly tucking it behind her ear. He looked at her face and her eyes popped open at his gaze. Not only could he feel her uncertainty and anxiety, it was reflected in her eyes. Since he'd realized their imprint, he'd been not only attracted to her but a portion of him cared for her; he'd known it wouldn't be long before he loved her. She was the other half to him. For her he'd do anything. He'd been slowly growing up and taking his share of the responsibility for the pack. He could see how his behavior had been selfish in regards to Bella and Leah may not have said the words to him but he knew there was a part of her that understood his youth and forgave his mistakes.

As he gazed into her eyes he wanted to say the words but he knew she wasn't ready. She'd assume he'd confused sex and love; it would only make her feel worse. So instead he went the easier route, "Leah, it doesn't have to be anything more than what we decide. The imprint is whatever we want it to be," he watched as she nodded slightly. He wanted to breathe in relief but instead he continued, "Does this have something to do with your wolf?"

Leah scowled at him before grounding out, "Yeah, how did you guess?"

"I thought so," he stated before continuing. "Yesterday, it bothered my wolf when the pack was looking at you," he said shrugging. "He usually doesn't get that way. So are you going to tell me about it?"

She wanted to run out of the room but considering she'd been the one to creep into his room in the middle of the night, she owed him a reason for her actions. "I went to see Carlisle a few weeks ago," she started softly. "I hadn't been feeling well. Just weird things and I wasn't sure exactly what they meant. He wanted to run some tests…"

"And," he urged her to continue.

"Well, you know how becoming a wolf changed…my girl stuff," she blushed but at seeing his nod continued on. "I had tests done a while ago and that's when I found out I couldn't have kids. Carlisle he did the same tests but the results were different. He has a theory why they've changed," she bit her lip nervously. "So…it seems like umm…I'm in _heat_."

Jake's eyes widened in surprise; unlike other members of the pack he'd never been very interested in learning about wolf behavior. Only recently had his dad started trying to make him interested in it. Especially since finding out about his and Leah's imprint, his dad felt it was important to understand more about how an Alpha pair worked. He suddenly understood why his wolf had felt the way he did yesterday. His wolf recognized it and wanted to _claim their mate_.

"Huh," he said simply. "So how long does Carlisle thinks it will last?"

Leah groaned before answering, "Up to a month."

Jake smiled wickedly at her, "Well, I guess that's what you meant by practice." He leaned over, kissing her while he ran a hand down along her back before cupping her ass and pulling her closer to him.

Leah moaned against his mouth. Enjoying the feel of his skin against hers and his lips and tongue. Her leg lifted of its own accord and wrapped around his thighs bringing their groins even closer. Her fingers dug into his scalp trying to pull him closer to her. She squeaked in surprise when his hand ran down the flat plane of her belly before stroking her wet core. At the feeling of two of his long fingers thrusting inside, she pulled away.

"Wait," she panted. "You're okay with this? Just because we do this now…I don't know…I don't know if I'm ready for the _rest._"

Even though her words caused his heart to constrict, he knew he had to move slowly. She was telling him what he already knew. She wasn't ready to chance being hurt again. "Leah, I meant what I said before. We don't have to decide anything right now. Your wolf need this and," he shrugged. "I know it's going to be difficult for mine to be away from you. This is the only way."

* * *

Leah didn't respond back to Jake, instead she showed him that she was okay with this. She pushed on his shoulder until he was lying on his back. She moved on top of him, straddling his thighs. She could feel his hardened length pressing urgently against her wet heat. She grinded against him, inciting moans from them both.

Leaning over she ran her fingers through his shorn locks before meeting his lips. Their lips parted when they met; tongues tangling together. Jake ran his hands, stroking up and down her sides before cupping both her breasts. He gently squeezed each before pinching each peak. She arched into his touch and he pulled his mouth from hers to suck one of her nipples into his mouth.

His mouth was hot and wet on the taut peak. Moisture leaked from her and onto his lap. He reached a hand down to rub at her clit. Spreading her so as she grinded against him, he could feel her softness and heat. He felt as she shuddered and gasped out his name.

He groaned, pushing more directly against her. She untangled her hands from his hair, lifting herself up slightly so she could wrap herself around him. He bit his lip when she used her hand to stroke him. She moved just a bit more so his cock rested against her opening. Slowly she lowered herself on him.

"Leah," he groaned against her neck. His tongue darting out to lick at the sensitive flesh along her collarbone while he grasped her hips with his hands.

Leah began to raise herself up slowly before lowering down. He lifted his upper body up so she was sitting on his lap and facing him. He helped her wrap her legs around him while continuing to guide her movements. He felt her muscles contracting around him. He pistoned his hips as his fingers bit into the flesh of her hips. She gripped his shoulders, once again meeting his lips.

He continued to meet her movements and groaned when he felt her move her hand down. He felt as her hand trailed against the flesh of the chest and abdomen before rubbing against where they were joined. "Fuck, Leah," he whispered against her lips at the feel of her fingers. She wasn't done yet though as she leaned back, changing the angle of penetration before using her fingers on her clit.

Her head was thrown back as she panted. Her fingers stroking herself, brushing against his cock with his every thrust. Jake leaned forward and laved at her nipples; taking each hard point into his mouth, sucking them. He heard her soft moans as her body shook. His hands gripping her hips ever tighter and he was sure there would be bruises there later.

Leah didn't mind his fingers digging into her flesh; it only heightened what she was already feeling. She could feel her core tightening as she stroked at herself. Moisture was leaking out of her and their bodies were slick with sweat. Finally, she reached her peak, coming with a wordless scream. His fingers tightened on her hips even more as he lifted and slammed her body down on his. She felt exhausted and limp; wanted nothing more than to close her eyes but he continued to pound away at her. She felt the fire building again and held onto him.

Jake had felt her come and even now in the aftermath, she continued to squeeze at him. Trying to clamp down on him to keep him in place but he continued his assault. He pulled one of his hands from her hips and grabbed the hand she'd used to pleasure herself. He brought her hand to his mouth, opening his mouth; he licked and sucked at her fingers, tasting her.

Once he cleaned her fingers, relishing in the sweet tanginess of her, he grabbed the back of her head and pulled her head to his, kissing her roughly. He felt as his groin tightened and he thrust a half a dozen more times before spilling his hot essence inside her, moaning her name as he came. He pulled her body close to his, resting his forehead against hers while trying to catch his breath.

"I'm sorry," he told her.

"For?"

"Not letting you finish that second time."

* * *

Leah was pleasantly surprised by Jake in more ways than one. Sure, occasionally you'd get lucky enough to be with someone who thought about your pleasure before their own but knowing his level of experience, which was none; it was shocking to have him care about her needs. She didn't mean to laugh but she did; though when she thought about it, it may have actually been a giggle. And by no means did Leah Clearwater giggle. He looked offended by her giggling so she bit her lip to stifle any further outburst.

She leaned in towards him nuzzling his neck. The actions behind this were two-fold. One being she wanted to hide her smile from him and the second being she'd been worked up again and needed him. She trailed her tongue along his neck and up towards his ear. She gently sucked his earlobe into her mouth, nipping at the bottom of the lobe before whispering to him, "Don't worry. I'm sure you can think of a way to make it up to me."

At her words and touch, he hardened in her. He felt as she did something, tightening her muscles and she gripped him tighter. He groaned, sweat beading on his forehead. He was still sensitive and had a feeling he wouldn't last long if they continued this. She was right, he could think of at least one way to make it up to her. Though she had other ideas as she once again began to move herself on him.

He pulled away from her, "Wait, Leah." He squeezed his eyes shut trying to block out the amazing sensation of her surrounding him. Trying not to think of how much the air was permeated with the scents of them, of her and her lush sensuality. He lifted her off his length, both of them moaning at the sensation but let her sit on his lap.

Leah whined at the loss of him. She'd felt complete, filled when he'd been inside her. Now there was just an aching emptiness. She writhed against him, one hand gripping his hair while she raked her nails on his back with the other.

"Please…Jake. I…need…you," she punctuated each of her words by grinding on his lap. Each movement bringing her closer but she still needed more.

Jake gripped her hips trying to halt her movements. His brow furrowed in concentration. "Leah, wait. I can't concentrate when you're doing that."

"Don't think, just feel," she told him as she nipped the skin of his jaw, her hand reaching down to stroke the tip of his cock, resting between their bodies. She took the drops of pre-cum that had gathered there, using the moisture to slide her hand in a swirling motion. Felt as he swelled even larger.

He growled at her actions, grabbing her wrists in his hands as he told her, "NO."

His word was like an order and her body stiffened. Her wolf's attention had been captured and Leah could feel her wolf's excitement. Her wolf had no problems with Jake dominating them, in fact it was her only other desire besides for him. Human Leah was still nervous and her heart rate increased, thundering in her ears while her lungs heaved trying to get enough oxygen to calm her heart.

Jake and his wolf could feel the change. There was the scent of excitement with just the faintest hint of fear in the air. He looked at her neck and saw how her pulse beat there furiously. Watched as her breasts jiggled as she breathed heavily. Looking into her eyes he saw how her pupils had widened, leaving only the barest amount of brown iris showing. He smirked at her.

"Are you going to listen to me," he asked her; his voice deeper than normal and hoarse.

Leah nodded, stifling her moan as more fluid leaked from her to pool on his lap. She continued to watch him in stunned silence. Saw his nostrils flare at the scent of her desire; the smirk that turned into a confident smile. She wasn't quite sure who this Jake was but she was going to listen to him; though she wondered for a second what the punishment would be if she didn't listen to him. She closed her eyes against his knowing gaze. She felt as though he was able to tell exactly what she was thinking.

"Good. Now I want you to lie down on your back." She hesitated for a moment and felt the sting of his hand on her ass cheek. "Leah," he murmured near her ear sending shivers down her spine. "You said you were going to listen or do you need me to order you?"

She shook her head quickly back and forth. She untangled herself from his body, crawling off his lap and then lay down on the bed. She wasn't sure what he wanted her to do, so she lay there avoiding his gaze, her hands clasped together.

Jake growled in appreciation, raking his eyes down her body. He couldn't help but smile as she looked nervous. Her hands clasped as though she was praying for salvation. Her legs were pressed tightly together but he could see the evidence of her arousal on her inner thighs. He laughed seeing her attempts to avoid his gaze. He heard her heart still thundering in her chest and leaned over to whisper in her ear, "Why don't you close your eyes? Maybe that will help you relax. I promise I won't hurt you."

At his words, Leah's eyes shuttered closed. She breathed in and out shakily. Her stomach twisted in anxiety. She could still feel his hot breath near her ear. She nearly jumped off the bed at the touch of his hand on her breast.

"Relax," he whispered as he kissed her neck. His hand massaged her right breast. He used his palm and fingers to massage, stroke, and squeeze at it. He pulled on her nipple with his fingers and thumb; hardening it into a stiff peak. Leah pushed her hands into her abdomen, trying to quell the fluttering there. He moved his hand and repeated the same thing on her left breast. She moaned at his ministrations.

"Spread your legs," his husky voice instructed her. She did as she was told and felt the bed dip as Jake moved. She could feel his thighs brushing against hers. Both of his hands stroked her flesh. Her breasts, stomach, and down her thighs. He touched every part of her except where she was weeping for his touch.

The bed dipped a bit more and she arched up at the feeling of his tongue on her breast. He repeated the same actions he'd made earlier on her breasts but this time with his tongue and teeth. She was shaking, trembling inside; her body arching up towards his, begging him for more.

Jake pulled his mouth away from her breasts to whisper in her ear. "Mmm, you smell so good. I think I'm going to have to taste you. It wasn't enough earlier."

She was definitely going to self-combust. His words reminding her of earlier when she'd touched herself and the feel of his tongue licking off her juices. Their kiss after he'd cleaned her fingers off. She moaned loudly, cursing, "Fuck."

Jake chuckled in her ear as he replied, "Don't worry, Leah. We'll get to that later. But first I'm going to make you come with my tongue." She shivered when his tongue darted out to tease her ear lobe. She wanted to cry when he moved away from her but she realized he was only doing it so he could settle himself in-between her thighs.

Once he was settled, he stared at her glistening flesh. He was unsure what to do but she'd seemed excited by his suggestions so he knew if he just listened to her body, he'd do alright. Her scent was unbelievably potent and he felt his wolf urging him on. His wolf wanting to know if she tasted as good as she smelled. He took his hand and spread her folds, knowing somehow this was where he wanted to explore.

Leah nearly passed out from holding her breath while she waited for the first touch of his tongue. He tongue caressed her sensitive flesh, causing her legs to shake. He circled her clit several times before moving to plunge his tongue into her center. She came at the invasion of his tongue. Her hands gripping his head to her and her scream filling the air.

Jake continued to torture her with his tongue, plunging it in and out; tasting as her essence covered his tongue. He lapped the fluids coming from her and the moved back to her clit. He used his whole mouth, his tongue and lips along with his teeth. Pleasuring her bud until her hips were thrusting up towards him; her hands pulling at his hair painfully.

"More, Jake," she moaned.

He continued to lick and suck at her clit while he took a finger and stroked around her opening. Teasing her before he thrust his finger inside. He fucked her with his finger and soon she was begging for more. He added a second finger to the first and felt along her walls. He noticed a spot that seemed more sensitive so he curled his fingers so he could rub against it. She came a second time, her walls to pull his fingers deeper inside while squeezing them so hard they went numb.

Leah grabbed his head, pulling it from her. Her eyes were open and she looked into his, telling him, "I need…" She needed him to fuck her but she didn't know how to say it without it sounding crude. They weren't in love but they were imprints and this was so much different than what she'd had with Paul. And it was nothing like what she'd had with Sam. This was more but she didn't want to think about the particulars of it now. Not when she needed him inside her; the same way she needed air to breathe.

Jake saw the look on her face and knew exactly what she was asking for. He leaned down to press a kiss to her clit while he slowly pulled his fingers out. He moved so his cock was poised at her folds. He was rock hard, painfully so.

He held onto himself and stroked along her folds once again teasing her. "Is this what you need," he asked.

"Yes," she crooned, her hips rising off the bed while her hands tried to pull his hips closer to her.

He didn't waste another moment and he pushed inside. Her legs wrapped around his waist of their own accord to hold him to her. He leaned over her, feeling as she pulsed around his cock, trying not to come. He captured her lips, his tongue thrusting and tangling with hers as he rocked against her. She writhed behind him, meeting his movements and moaning his name.

It wasn't long before they both reached their peak. Leah lost the rhythm first and was no longer coordinated in her movements. Jake continued his rocking motions for a couple minutes before slowly rotating his hips while thrusting. Her body arched towards his and she pulled at his shoulders, pleading with him. He snapped his hips roughly against hers feeling the moment her orgasm overtook her. He slammed into her a few more times before coming. This time, he rolled to the side and brought her with him before collapsing on the bed.

He saw as her eyes closed and heard her slow and steady breaths. He continued to hold her close to him. Leaning forward, he kissed her forehead before whispering, "I'm yours."


	58. Taha Aki, Please Kill Me Now

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

**AN: Sorry I thought we'd take a break and have some humor. I know many readers have been concerned about Billy. I am, too. So on with the story.**

* * *

Chapter 57

Taha Aki, Please Kill Me Now

The morning dawned bright and sunny; though neither Jake nor Leah woke up for it. Billy, he was another matter. He'd been up for hours and the moment the sun crested over the horizon, he got out of bed. He packed a bag with his clothes, medications, and other personal items he'd need for the next few days and called Old Quil for a ride.

He wasn't sure exactly where he was going to stay but he sure as hell didn't need a repeat of last night. He was getting to be too old to be jostled awake in the middle of the night like that. He'd nearly had a heart attack. Sure, his son was now a man but he would have preferred to learn about it the old fashioned way…a change in his son's swagger, not his imprint screaming his name.

Billy groaned out loud thinking about it. At least Paul and Rachel had the decency to do whatever they were doing at Paul's. Sighing, he realized there weren't many options though for those two. They certainly wouldn't be able to do that at her house, not with her brother across the hall. Embry had finally forgiven Jake and wasn't on his case but Seth, he was still pissed. Billy could only imagine the commotion that would happen, if Jake had snuck into Leah's room.

When Old Quil arrived, he decided he would stay at Sue's. Her house was the easiest for him to maneuver in his chair and he knew there was no way Seth was having sex with anyone. At least it would be quiet at night. When Old Quil pulled into the Clearwater driveway, he noticed Sue's car was gone; he surmised she was working for the day. Old Quil helped him with his bags and together they entered the house.

* * *

Seth came home later that morning to find Billy sitting on the couch in their house watching TV. "Hey, Billy," he greeted. "What are you doing here?"

Billy blushed before replying, "My TV's broke and I didn't want to miss my shows."

"Oh," Seth replied before going upstairs. He knocked on Leah's closed door but she didn't answer. He started to open the door but realized she wasn't in there. He couldn't hear her breathing or heartbeat. He ran down the stairs again and went into the living room.

"Hey, Billy. Have you seen Leah?"

"No," Billy answered. He wasn't lying; Seth asked if he'd seen Leah. He may have heard her but he hadn't _seen_ her.

"Oh, weird. She was gone when I left for patrol this morning. And she didn't leave a note. She can't be at class cause her car's still here. I guess I'll run and see if Embry's seen her. Do you need anything while I'm here?" Billy shook his head. Seth seeing this continued, "Okay, I'll see you later."

* * *

Later that day, Paul was passing patrol off to Quil. Quil being oblivious to the world as he normally was, starting thinking about his newest obsession. It was too late before he realized that Paul was running towards him out for blood. Paul caught up to Quil soon enough and he found himself slammed hard enough into a tree that he passed out.

Paul growled at Quil's still form, not realizing he'd knocked Quil out. _Quil, why do you have to be such a stupid fucker? What the fuck was that about? You're lucky Black didn't see that._ He nudged Quil with his muzzle but he didn't move. _Quil, stop playing dead. I promise I won't hurt you. Just get your ass off the ground._ He nudged Quil again. _Shit, I think I killed you, Quil. Fuck…damn it…Leah's going to kick my ass._

Paul leaned his head back and howled. He'd killed one of his pack members. He didn't know what the rest of them would do when they found out. He'd probably be banished from the pack forever; he'd be the lone wolf. Rachel would leave him. He started pacing while he waited for someone to phase in.

Sam was the first to phase in. _What's going on? More vamps?_

_ No, I think I killed Quil,_ Paul cried.

_What? Leah's going to kill you. What the hell, Paul? Why would you kill him?_

_ I didn't mean to. I really didn't. Fuck…I'm sorry._

Jared along with Brady and Collin phased in next. _Paul, what's going on? Is there trouble?_

_ This is so cool!_ Collin exclaimed.

_I know! I've wanted to take down a leech forever. Where are they?_ Brady added.

Sam snorted in disgust. _Nope, no vamps. Just a dead werewolf._

_ What? Paul, what the fuck did you do?_ Jared demanded.

_Why does everyone assume this is my fault? Quil started it._ Paul shared the image Quil had been projecting. Quil's overactive imagination had taken what Leah had shared with the pack weeks ago of her and Rebecca and had added more to it. Of course, he continued to fantasize about Leah being a stripper/porn star/bodybuilder and had done the same thing with Rebecca.

_Jesus, Paul_, Jared growled. _He wasn't even thinking about Rachel. He was probably just thinking about Rebecca._

_ Well, you tell me how you'd react, Jared? Your imprint doesn't have an identical twin. You don't have any idea how it felt to see that shit._

_Sorry, we're late_, Seth apologized as he and Embry phased in. _What's going on?_

_ You don't want to know,_ Sam remarked.

_Where's Quil?_ Embry asked.

_Paul killed him_, Collin blurted out while Brady shared Quil's last thoughts with the pack once again.

Both Seth and Embry growled. The hackles on the back of their necks rising. _Good. He deserved it_, Seth replied.

As the pack reached Paul and Quil, they heard Quil's soft groans. _Fuck, my head aches. Whoever's banging the drums better stop it._

Before Paul could attack again or Seth and Embry could get started in on him, Jared ordered them, _NO fighting. You WILL leave Quil alone._

_Damn it, Jared_, Embry growled.

Paul breathed a sigh of relief. He was grateful Quil would live to see another day though he knew those feelings wouldn't last for long.

_Collin, Brady, why don't you two run the circuit? The rest of you, you're coming with me. I don't care what Leah said, she needs to know about shit like this cause I know you're all trying to think of ways to get out of this order._

* * *

Billy had just finished making himself a sandwich when the phone rang. He wheeled over to the phone and grabbed the handset, "Clearwater residence."

"Billy," he heard the voice ask. "This is Carlisle Cullen. I was wondering if I could talk to Leah."

"No, she's...she's...umm...busy at the moment," he stammered.

Carlisle understood the meaning behind Billy's words. "Oh, umm…well if you see her; let her know I sent a note to her school excusing her absence for the next two weeks. If she needs longer all she has to do is call me. Do you want me to send one for Jake?"

Thankfully Billy hadn't eaten or drank anything yet because it would have come right back up. He started coughing and gasping for air.

"Billy, are you okay? Do you need me to call someone to help you," Carlisle asked concerned.

"No, no," Billy wheezed out. "Shit, do whatever you want." Billy hung up the phone. His face reddened in embarrassment. So, not only had he been permanently scarred by what his son and Leah were up to; Carlisle knew this was coming. What the hell, why hadn't someone thought to warn him?

It was only a few minutes later when Sue walked into the house. She was startled at the sight of Billy sitting at the table eating. "Billy, what are you doing here?"

"You don't want to know," he grumbled. Before he could get another word out the pack came strolling through the door loudly arguing with one another.

"Paul, I'm sorry, it wasn't Rachel. It was Rebecca. There's no reason for you to hit me," Quil whined.

"Fuck you, Quil! They're identical! How the hell would anyone be able to tell the difference in who you were thinking about," Paul growled while making a move to hit Quil again.

"ENOUGH! Seth, go get your sister. I'm not dealing with this shit," Jared ground out. "This is her job."

Seth walked out of the room and they heard his footsteps going up the stairs. Sue looked at the pack, noticing they were missing a few members. "What's this all about boys? Where are Brady and Collin?"

"Patrolling."

"Oh, why can't you have Jake deal with whatever this is," she asked innocently.

Jared shrugged before answering, "I doubt he'll be able to give the order so Paul, Embry, and Seth don't end up killing Quil. Plus he'll want to kill Quil himself when he finds out."

Seth came down the stairs treading heavily. As soon as he re-entered the kitchen he told them, "She's not here. She wasn't here earlier, either."

"Well, where is she? Is she at school," Jared asked.

"I don't think so. Her car's still here. She's been gone since before I left for patrol."

"What the hell, Seth. You didn't tell me she was gone that long," Embry yelled.

"Embry, I was trying to but since Paul was trying to kill Quil, I didn't get to that part."

"Jared, we might as well try Jake," Sam suggested. "If Leah's not here and you're worried about it I can help him."

Jared sighed, "Fine, I guess we'll go to Jake's then. Damn it."

Sue spoke up first, "Why isn't Jake already here? Nearly everyone else is here."

Billy's face flushed and his heart skipped a beat or two. He groaned and slumped over at the table. Six sets of eyes turned to him and Sue noticing their sudden change in focus, turned to him, too. The nurse in Sue was activated and she immediately went into action.

"Billy, are you alright? Do you have your meter with you? What did you eat today? How much Insulin have you taken?"

Billy weakly pointed to the living room. Jared ran to the living room and saw the suitcase sitting on the floor. Sniffing the air, he quickly realized the bag belonged to Billy. He opened the case and found Billy's meter and testing supplies and brought them into the kitchen.

Sue quickly tested his sugar and while waiting for the results she felt his pulse in his wrist and counted his heart rate. As she did a visual assessment of him, he didn't appear to be pale or sweaty and his skin was warm. The meter beeped and his sugar was 152, high but definitely not a number that she would expect any symptoms with. His heart rate was in the 80's and regular. As she looked at him she noticed how he was avoiding everyone's gaze and his cheeks were flushed.

"Billy, what's going on?"

All he could do was groan. He didn't want to discuss this, he didn't want to think about it, and all he wanted was to forget. He was planning on saying something to Sue so she would know Leah was okay. He didn't want to share this with the entire pack and certainly not with Leah's brothers. He liked his son how he was; in one piece.

"Billy," Sue said sternly. "You better tell me what you know and now."

He cleared his throat several times before replying, "Can't we just leave it at I'm spending some time at your house. At least two weeks, maybe longer."

"Why? What's wrong with your house?"

They barely heard his softly uttered words, "I'm too old for this. I need my sleep at night."

"What the hell do you mean by that," Sue cried out.

"Nothing, nothing at all. I'm not discussing it. Call Carlisle, he'll tell you."

"What does Carlisle have to do with this," Seth asked.

Sue gasped at the mention of Carlisle's name. She'd only recently received a form from insurance showing Leah had an appointment with him. If she remembered correctly there had been some blood tests and an ultrasound.

At his mom's gasp, Seth turned towards her, "Mom, what do you know about this?"

"Nothing, Seth. I just remembered your sister went in for an office visit with him a few weeks ago. That's all."

Paul rolled his eyes. "Can we just go see Jake and get this order thing done so I can go home to Rachel? I'd promise that I'm not going to kill Quil but I doubt any of you will believe me. So, let's go."

Billy had taken the opportunity when the focus wasn't on him to take a sip of water. At Paul's words he breathed in at the same time he was trying to swallow. Sputtering and coughing harshly, he begged, "No, please don't."

Once again the focus was on him; his cheeks turned a fiery red. More than one pack member was staring him down and he could feel his resolve slipping. This was surely some punishment from the spirits as atonement for his sins. And he was sure he'd never done anything so horrible that he deserved this.

"Taha Aki, please just take me now," he begged.

"Billy," Sue said and gave him the look. He'd seen this look before, only it had been directed at Harry. And Harry had always trembled when Sue had gazed at him like this; it wasn't in a good way either. It made one feel as though they were fifteen years old again and had just gotten caught spying on their sister's friends when they were changing.

"Shit," he whispered.

"What's going on with Jake, Billy? Why can't the pack go over there? Does this have something to do with Leah seeing Carlisle?"

Billy was frozen under Sue's gaze and he was ready to confess everything he knew. Taha Aki answered his prayers though as Brady and Collin came running into the Clearwater's kitchen. He raised his eyes skyward in thanks when he heard Collin say, "Holy shit! You'll never believe what Jake's doing!" Which was further interjected by Brady's, "No, man you got it all wrong," he said as he punched Collin in the arm. "Not just what but who!"


	59. Too Much Information

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

**AN: Sorry it's short. We'll be back to Jake/Leah soon. I promise.**

* * *

Chapter 58

Too Much Information

Sue sank down into one of the kitchen chairs, placing her hands over her face she sighed loudly. She quickly realized what Leah's visit with Carlisle had most likely been about. She'd been the one to suggest it in the first place. There was no way it was because Leah was pregnant; she already made her take a test which had been negative. And being surrounded by werewolves who could hear a pin dropping, even if Leah didn't gain any weight they would have heard a heartbeat by now. It was most likely another wolf thing.

Her musings were interrupted by Seth's angry voice, "This is your fault, Embry! You were the one who suggested I should forgive him and now look," she looked up and saw as Seth strode over to Embry and faced him glaring angrily. "He's doing who knows what with her! I asked you who was going to be left to clean up the mess when he fucks up again and you promised me he wouldn't!"

Embry shoved Seth away from him growling, "This isn't my fault! She wasn't home when you left this morning and you didn't think that was strange? Didn't think to question it? You could've fucking told Jared you needed someone else to patrol for you and told me right away!"

Seth glared at his brother. _How dare Embry try to leave this shit at his door? He'd been the one who had to deal with Sam breaking her heart, he'd be damned if he was going to deal with Jake doing the same thing._ "Fuck you!"

Both Seth and Embry were trembling in anger and one, if not both of them were moments away from phasing in the Clearwater kitchen. Jared shook his head in disgust; he _almost_ felt bad for Jake. Though Jake had brought this all on himself, he should have known better than to try to seduce Leah anytime soon. Her brothers had only just recently started to tolerate him again. For the most part, he and Embry were good friends again but Seth still regarded everything Jake said or did with suspicion.

"Both of you stop it. Quil, take Brady and Collin with you and go patrol," he watched as the three of them started moving to do what he had asked. They were at the door when he stopped them, "And _**STAY the fuck away from the Blacks**_." That's all they needed was Quil to be supplied with new images to think about and Brady and Collin, they sure as hell were too young to even get a glimpse of what was possibly happening.

The three of them left the Clearwater house without another word. Leaving Seth and Embry scowling at one another, Billy was as red as a tomato, and Sue looked like she was going to pass out. Sam's face was a controlled mask and Paul looked pensive. Jared turned and looked at Billy, "I know Leah's asked multiple times for you to stay out of pack business but if there are things you know, this would be the time to share them. I'm going to have enough trouble keeping Quil safe from over half the pack and now I get to worry about Embry and Seth killing each other. I sure as fuck didn't sign up for this shit. She fucking told me yesterday she needed _time off_ and that Jake was going to be _helping_. I'd like to know what the hell changed."

Billy sighed, "I don't know, alright. Do you think someone left me note? No," he snorted. "I got woken up at three this morning and didn't sleep another minute. I called Old Quil as early as I could this morning and had him bring me here."

"He's fucking dead," Seth growled and started towards the door.

"**STOP**," Jared ordered. "You are not going to kill him when you don't even know if he did anything wrong. What's Carlisle have to do with this, Billy? You said to call him. Why?"

Billy groaned, "I don't understand everything. I sure as hell didn't want to talk about it with him either. He just told me to tell Leah he had contacted her school excusing her for the next two weeks. Then he asked me if I wanted him to do the same for Jake."

Paul started laughing, loud chuckles that filled the air. "She's going to fuck him to death," he choked out before Embry punched him. At the feeling of Embry's fist on his cheek, he reached out and grabbed Embry's shoulder, his fingers digging into his flesh, "I don't have a problem kicking your ass today, Embry. You and Seth seem to forget your sister is old enough to make her own decisions."

Embry growled at him before pulling himself out of Paul's grip. "You're still an asshole, Paul."

Paul rolled his eyes but didn't say another word. This was ridiculous, he could be at home with Rachel instead he was here discussing Leah and Jake's sex life. The problem was both Embry and Seth needed to imprint then they'd be able to stop worrying about who was in their sister's panties. They'd be too busy trying to get into their imprints'. The thought of either of them bumbling around trying to figure it out had him biting his lip in an attempt to keep from laughing but it was all in vain. His overactive imagination had him laughing out loud. This time it was Sam who elbowed him to get him to stop.

"For fuck's sake, Paul. Don't antagonize them any further," Sam hissed. "Seth packed a punch before he was a wolf. And their sister sure as hell doesn't hit like a girl either."

Paul snorted at Sam's words but raised an eyebrow in Sue's direction, "So, what's the deal with Leah seeing Carlisle? Obviously, according to Brady and Collin's detective skills along with Billy's versions of events, both of them are…busy. You got some info we should know about so the rest of us can get on with our day."

Sue frowned in Paul's direction. "No, just Leah had some blood work and an ultrasound done a few weeks ago. I'm going to _assume_ she's not having your baby as the test I made her take while Jake was gone was negative and I'm sure one of you would have heard a heartbeat or Leah would have gained some weight."

Paul had the decency to blush at Sue's words. So, maybe sleeping with Leah had not been the best idea. But he hadn't known she was imprinted and well, she'd admitted to all of them she was infertile. So, protection, birth control, whatever had gone out the window. All he'd been able to think of was how unbelievably incredible she was.

He closed his eyes thinking about her. Yes, Leah Clearwater was hotness personified. He may love Rachel and planned to spend the rest of his life with her but that week he'd had with Leah, there just weren't the words to describe it. His wolf had loved by dominated by the Alpha female and hell, he wasn't ashamed to admit, he'd liked it, too. His eyes popped open when he felt another elbow.

"What the fuck," he growled looking at Sam.

Sam just looked at him pointedly trying to communicate with him silently. He scowled at him before looking around the room and realized everyone was starting at him in varied levels of shock though Embry and Seth's shock quickly turned to rage. _Fuck_, he thought as he realized his recollections of Leah had caused his body to react without his knowledge in a way it hadn't since he'd been a prepubescent boy. He quickly thought of anything other than Leah and silently cursed _not so little Paul_ for making an appearance.

"Damn it, Paul," Jared swore. "Just get the fuck out of my sight. Go home to Rachel and leave Quil alone. Otherwise I'll let Seth and Embry go after you."

Paul didn't wait to hear anything further, he ran out of the Clearwater kitchen as if it was on fire. He was going home to Rachel and he didn't plan on going anywhere near Quil. Nor was he going to be anywhere around Seth or Embry until he was sure they wouldn't kill him.

Sam shifted uncomfortably; he really didn't want to be here any longer for this discussion. It was enough to know Leah would never be his again. He'd come to terms with her and Paul, mostly because he had finally understood why, she was lonely. He had gone straight from being with Leah to Emily. Leah had been dumped the moment he'd seen Emily and he hadn't even been able to do that right. He was trying to be happy for her, for Jake but it was still hard. Jake was going to be the one who would wake up next to her in the morning and the one who'd see the soft smile when she held up that little plastic stick showing a positive result. He'd be the one to watch as their child grew inside her and be there when the child took its first breath, hear the first cry, and see the happiness in Leah's eyes. _Holy fuck_, he thought as he came to a sudden realization.

"Umm, I'm just throwing a theory out there," he started softly. "Obviously, despite them being drawn closer together recently, neither of them has put a label on their relationship. Much less actually admitted they have one. Is there a chance this is a wolf thing?"

Billy looked at Sam in surprise before responding, "Why would you say that?"

"What's the one thing Leah has told us all about imprinting? Hell, what has she told Jake more than once? That she wants no part in it. That's it's just _some freaky breeding program. _And now," he paused to clear his throat, "We're supposed to believe there isn't something else behind this sudden change?"

"Hmm, makes sense," Jared said agreeing.

"It still doesn't mean that I'm not going to kick his ass," Seth growled and Embry nodded in agreement.

"Hey," Billy protested. "It wasn't my son who snuck into your sister's bedroom in the middle of the night. And it sure as hell didn't sound like either of them were complaining about it either," he finished as his cheeks turned red again.

Everyone was speechless at Billy's words. The majority of the occupants would've agreed he did have a valid point. Leah had left her house at some time during the night and appeared in Jake's room. And Billy, poor Billy had been woken to the noise.

"I guess I'll call Carlisle and ask him. For now, Seth, just leave Jake alone. I have to agree with Paul, your sister's more than capable of making decisions for herself. And Embry, the same goes for you. I'm not going to call your mom to have her tell you this either. Its bad enough I have to know about these things. Billy," she started looking over at him. "You're more than welcome to stay."

"Thanks, Sue."

Sam and Jared started to make their way to the door. Jared turned once last time and looked over at Sue, "Do you mind just looking at the schedule so we can make sure everything's covered? I'm sure it's going to be a fun few weeks," he stated sarcastically.

"Sure, Jared. I'll have something ready for you later and Seth will drop it by your house."

Sam and Jared walked out the door, leaving Seth and Embry standing in the kitchen while Billy and Sue sat at the table. Sue gave both her son and Harry's son a look letting them know she wasn't going to call Carlisle until they had both left. They both looked away from her piercing gaze to look down at the floor.

"Fine, mom. We'll leave him alone," Seth replied. "I'm going over to Embry's. I'll be home later. Come on, let's get out of here," he said as he pulled on Embry's arm and the two of them walked out the door.

Sue glanced over at Billy who still remained pink-cheeked. She sighed loudly before saying, "I think this calls for a drink first." She watched as Billy smiled softly before nodding in agreement.


	60. I Believe in a Thing Called Love

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

* * *

Chapter 59

I Believe in a Thing Called Love

The sun was streaming in through Jake's bedroom window. Based on the brightness of the sun, Jake concluded it was past daybreak but definitely not much later than perhaps nine in the morning. Leah remained firmly tucked in his arms and he'd woken up as he had woken up many mornings with one part of his body standing at attention. They were both covered with sheen of sweat, two wolves snuggling on a consistent basis would mean they would need to invest in a good fan or a window air conditioner.

He listened as Leah continued to sleep soundly, her breathing even and deep. He leaned his face a fraction of mere inches closer to his neck and inhaled her scent into his nostrils. He didn't understand what it was about her specific scent but it made him press harder into his backside, while heard his wolf purring. His right arm remained underneath her, supporting her head and neck while his left arm was wrapped around her middle.

He began to stroke her skin with his left hand. Soft and slow strokes up towards her breasts and down her lower abdomen, he was just skirting just the bottom of her rounded breasts and the top of her mound. In sleep, he heard as she moaned breathily and pushed herself further into him.

He nuzzled her neck, licking and sucking her flesh. He stopped his hand from stroking her for just a moment, so he could position his cock between her legs. A growl rumbling from his throat at the feeling of her hot, wet flesh; he shifted forward all while he continued to nip at the flesh of her neck. His left hand reached back across her body and he gripped one of her breasts, kneading the flesh in his palm.

Leah's eyes snapped open at the feel of Jake's throbbing erection rubbing between her legs. "Jake," she moaned and begged for more as she pressed against him enjoying the hiss of breath he released at her actions.

His hand moved down those final few inches and instead of skirting her flesh as he had been, he stroked down and rubbed at her nub. His breath tickled her ear and she squirmed at all the different sensations. His husky voice in her ear made her legs tremble, "You like that, Leah." She could only moan in agreement and push harder into him, trying to get him to understand what she needed.

Jake removed his hand from her and she cried out at the loss of it, "No…" He shushed her and reached down to grip his erection in his hand. "Leah, honey, I need you to lift your leg up just a bit," his instructed her, his words causing his breath to fan at the short tendrils of hair on the back of her neck. The sensation caused her skin to breakout in goose bumps. She lifted her leg forward and up just enough so Jake could slide into her.

She was soaked and he entered her in one gliding motion. She immediately rocked her hips and ass towards him. His hand once again stroked at her throbbing clit. He continued to stroke her while softly thrusting. Soon, it wasn't enough, he could tell she needed more, needed it harder than what he was able to do. It just wasn't easy to coordinate what his hand and his body was trying to do. His hand travelled from between her legs up towards her breasts once again.

As he circled his fingers around her nipples, he began to thrust with more force. Feeling as she began to come apart at his actions. She writhed against him moaning his name and begging for more. "Harder, Jake," she moaned. He couldn't give her what she wanted with as much as she was moving and _trying_ to help him. He had no choice but to place his hand on her hip, gripping it tightly to hold her in place.

"Let me, honey. I've got it," he promised before laving the flesh of her neck. He started driving into her, feeling as she trembled at his touch. Finally able to get the leverage he needed, his thrusts were exactly what she wanted. Hard and strong enough to just start soothing the ache that had once again built up.

"Ugh…Jake," she moaned as fluid seeped from her. She pushed herself back as hard as she could into him. One hand reached up to thread through his hair, holding his head in place. His tongue and mouth focused on pleasuring where her pulse beat forcefully. She could feel the thundering of his heart against her back and she found hers trying to match the same rhythm.

He continued his violent penetration of her body until she finally stiffened, her muscles contracting simultaneously as she came before she dissolved into a mass of quivering flesh. The remaining thread of control he had snapped and he felt the intense need to clamp down the area of where her neck and shoulder met. He fought against the pull, barely able to remember through his climax what he had promised. Marking her was no different than him telling her he wanted to be her mate. She wasn't ready, not yet. He bit down on his lip hard enough to draw blood as he slammed into her. His back arching as he leaned away from her while his fingers once again biting into the flesh of her hips, as pulsated inside her.

They both lay there catching their breath. Jake licked at the abused flesh of his lip, grateful for their quick healing properties. The mark was already healed over and he could only hope she didn't notice how there was the faintest rusty tang of his blood in the air. Maybe because it was his or because it was so close to him was the reason he could smell it so acutely. The air in the room was permeated with the fragrances of their encounters. Together their individual aromas combined and if he had to put a description to what it smelled like, he'd call it home.

* * *

Leah's stomach decided this was the opportune time to announce its presence. The rumble of it filled the silence of the room and she flushed with embarrassment. So far, they'd had the common sense to at least sleep some of the night. As she lay there, she suddenly had a realization. _Fuck, there had been two people in the house when she'd snuck in._

With her cheeks flaming, she tried to bury her face into the bed, her words muffled, "Umm, your dad is here, isn't he? I think I'm going to die of embarrassment. Please just throw my corpse out into the woods."

During all of their escapades, neither of them had thought of the fact Jake's dad was home. At least Rachel was at Paul's for the night because there was no doubt in Jake's mind that his sister would have come strolling into the room and yelled at him to keep it down. He tried to remember if they had been overly loud and muttered, "Fuck."

Her stomach was having none of Leah's mortification at being literally caught in the act of turning Jake into a man. It expressed its discomfort in a sharp pang that made her ball her fist up to press firmly over it. Since becoming a wolf, they'd all experienced uncomfortable and disconcerting hunger pains, it was why there was always food at Sam and Emily's. Why Leah would make a meal and share it with her brothers. Hell, it was the reason they'd take to hunting in wolf form. The energy it took to phase meant they needed more calories than most and frequently. It was why she planned on getting a part-time job just to help out with expenses and she knew it was why Jake worked on people's cars. Billy just received a disability check each month; when Sarah had died, they'd been lucky enough to have an insurance policy that paid off the mortgage and his truck but it didn't leave much more.

"Leah, you need to eat. How about I'll go and see if my dad's home. If he is, I'll bring something in here to you, 'kay?"

She nodded in agreement and felt as the bed shifted slightly as he climbed off. She'd debating on keeping her eyes tightly closed but the small glimpse she'd gotten in the dark last night had not satisfied her curiosity. His back was to her and she walked as his muscles flexed as he walked over to his dresser. He opened one of the lower drawers and she was treated to the sight his firm, rounded ass cheeks as he bent over. The fist that had been pressing into her stomach was brought to her mouth so she could stifle the sound of appreciation trying to rise from her throat.

Her inner thighs were already sticky from all the sex they'd already had and she really thought at some point her body would just dry up. At the leak of fluid from her core, she closed her eyes and groaned. Seriously, couldn't things just dry up a little? She _really_ was a bitch in heat and she hoped Jake was up for this because the ache was back and her wolf was doing her part to convince Leah they didn't need food, just Jake.

She didn't even realize until she felt his hand on hers pulling her fist away from her mouth while his lips kissed her forehead that he'd turned around. "I'll be just a second. Do you want me to grab you something to wear of Rachel's?" She shook her head while keeping her eyes closed.

* * *

Once he walked out of his room, Jake listened to the sounds in the house. He had tried to do it when he was with Leah but it was too hard, his wolf was so focused on their mate that he couldn't tell if his dad was home or not. It didn't take long before he realized his dad wasn't around. He walked out to the kitchen and opened the fridge to see what they had. For once luck was on his side as he quickly realized Rachel had gone shopping recently. There were eggs and bacon in the fridge along with orange juice. He spied some shredded cheese and saw several loaves of bread sitting near the toaster.

At least they wouldn't starve for a while, though the logistics of going to get more food when even now just being a room or two away from her was enough to put his wolf on edge. He wasn't sure if it had to do with her heat or the fact even though he'd _claimed_ her, she wasn't _marked_. He grabbed the eggs, bacon, cheese, and juice out of the fridge along with some strawberry preserves. Setting the items on the counter, he spied the note.

_Jake,_

_The next time you decide to invite Leah over or she decides to sneak over, could you let me know in advance? While I am trying to be happy for you _and your obviously spectacular set of skills which I'm sure you inherited from me** [AN: Underlined is crossed out, ffnet doesn't allow for strikethrough]**._ I am too old to be woken in the middle of the night to Leah screaming your name. I nearly had a heart attack but perhaps that is your plan (which if it is, I'm sure we could come to some type of other living arrangements that would be agreeable to all parties involved.) I will be at Sue's if you need me. I'll assume that when Leah shows up at her own home that it will be safe for me to return. For now, I will try to ensure her brothers don't find out what you are doing but I doubt I'll be able to keep it from them for much longer than a day or two. _

_Love,_

_Your dad_

_P.S. Just so you know all the torture you put your parents through comes back twice as bad with your own children. I now know this is true._

_P.S.S. You might want to have Leah order her brothers to leave you alone because I do like you in one piece even if you are trying to kill me._

He stood there in the kitchen for several minutes not quite sure what to think of the note. There was a very small portion of him that was mortified but mostly he was satisfied with how well he had done. He was startled by Leah's soft words, "He's not here so are you making me breakfast or what?"

He turned around to face her and he held back his growl at the sight of her wearing just his shirt. He started to crumple the note in his hand but the sound brought her eyes to it. He watched as she walked over and held her hand out for him to give her the piece of paper. "Sorry, Leah, it's addressed to me," he held the note out of her reach when she made a move to grab it from him.

"Jacob," she whined stretching out the syllables of his name. She edged closer to him and stood on her tiptoes trying to reach up high enough to grab the paper from him. It wasn't enough though, he was still taller than her by a good six inches and his reach alone put the paper nearly half a foot away from her reach. Leah decided it was time to try a new tactic.

She moved even closer to him so that there wasn't even a breath of space between them. Raising herself up again, she reached her hand as though she was going to make another grab for the paper but instead she curled her hand and pulled her head towards her. Her tongue reached out to lick his neck before she closed her lips on the pulse point and sucked the skin in gently. She nipped at him with her teeth and he groaned. "Jake," she whimpered against his skin.

She continued her assault pressing her body closer to his. Her nipples crested, straining against the confines of her shirt. At the press of her lips against his, his posture relaxed and he reached his arms around her. One of his arms he used to lift her up and closer to him. His other hand reached up and held her head in place; the paper crinkling in his hand. Once Leah was sure he was sufficiently distracted, she trailed the fingers of her other hand against his side exactly where she knew he was ticklish. He tried to squirm from her touch but failed and finally he brought his hand down to grab hers.

She was prepared and had planned her attack all along. The moment she felt his hand drifting down, she moved her feet slightly so that she'd be able to twist out of his arms once she got ahold of the paper. His hand neared her and she waited patiently, completely focused on her intended prize. She grabbed the paper from his hand and pushed at his chest with her other hand at the same time she moved out of his embrace.

Breathing heavily, she quickly scanned the contents. She flushed from head to toe reading Billy's words. Groaning as she realized she'd completely forgotten about her brothers. Knowing her luck, they'd end up barging in when she and Jake were in the middle of something. She should have ordered them to leave her alone. The note was plucked from her hands and Jake told her, "See I told you it was addressed to me."

* * *

**AN: Need I say more? I bet some of you are wondering how Brady/Collin found out what/who Jake was doing. I have a feeling we'll be treated to that particular scene next chap. ;)**


	61. Criminal

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

**AN: More Blackwater and now we'll all finally see how Brady and Collin found out. BTW, there will be a surprise, too.**

* * *

Chapter 60

Criminal

Leah didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Billy obviously had a way with words that she hadn't been aware of. Instead she pouted, sticking her lower lip out. Her arms instinctively crossed over her chest. Her posture and expression had Jake smiling while he looked at her.

"How about I make you some bacon," he suggested. "Bacon makes everything better."

She rolled her eyes at his statement before replying, "Bacon? You think bacon is going to make _this_," she waved her arms around wildly in the air, "Better? Who are you deluding?"

He laughed at her before saying, "Look at the shirt you're wearing."

Leah glanced down at the shirt. She hadn't really paid attention to what she had put on; instead she'd just grabbed something from his closet at random. The shirt was yellow and had a picture of two slices of bacon next to a slogan that promised _Bacon makes everything better_. She reached over and hit him in the arm as she started laughing.

"See, what did I say," he teased her.

"Fine, maybe, just maybe you're right. So what are we having?"

"I found eggs, cheese, bacon, and we have bread for toast along with juice to drink. Will that be enough to satisfy you?"

She nodded and set about to help him. She turned the oven on and when he questioned her actions she responded, "You still fry your bacon on the stove?" He nodded and she continued shaking her head in disbelief, "I'm going to show you how to make bacon. It's much easier and it always comes out perfect. We didn't have bacon that morning, did we? I think my mom made sausage, that's what she usually makes with waffles."

Jake grabbed two cookie sheets out for her and she opened the package of bacon placing half the slices on one sheet pan and the rest on the other. Washing her hands she turned to help Jake. "Scrambled or fried," she asked.

"Scrambled," he answered as he pulled a large bowl from the cupboard. They then cracked an entire cartoon of eggs into the bowl. Jacob moved to start whisking them and she stopped him once again, "Nope, we need to add some cream to them. That's the secret to my mom's eggs." He walked over to the fridge and searched for some cream, finding it he grabbed it and brought it over to Leah. At the same time the oven dinged letting them know it was preheated.

"Put both pans of bacon in there, we'll have to rotate them about halfway through," she paused thinking about how long the package had said to cook it for. "Set the timer for ten minutes, then we'll switch racks and it will probably take another seven or so."

Jake watched as Leah added the cream to the eggs and then placed the whisk in his hand. She grabbed the large skillet he had pulled out earlier and placed it on one of the burners, before turning the burner on. As the pan was heating she came back over to watch his progress with the eggs, once she was satisfied with the consistency, she placed her hand on his arm.

"Are you going to trust me to cook them," he asked perturbed.

"Hmm," she started, "Nope, not yet. You haven't graduated to scrambled egg cooking. You can be on toast duty."

He snorted at her response, "My dad and I haven't exactly starved the past few years, you know."

"I know but I also remember how many times my mom or dad would invite you two over to dinner. And I've seen you at Sam and Emily's more times than I can count. Old Quil and your dad have lunch together nearly every day, even on your days off…so I think that speaks to your cooking skills. Don't worry, if you watch me, you'll learn," she told him with a wink.

He started making toast while she fried the eggs. When the timer dinged, she moved out of the way so he could switch the pans out. Just as the eggs were nearly done, she sprinkled the cheese on the top and covered the pan before removing it from the hot burner. He'd managed to spread both butter and preserves on half a dozen slices of toast by the time the bacon was done.

Leah showed him how to get the bacon off the sheet pan and drain the extra grease. They worked together and it wasn't long before everything was done. He grabbed two plates and glasses from the cupboard and she poured juice in each of the glasses while he piled their plates high with food.

They sat down at the table and started eating. Leah moaned softly at the first bite of bacon. She murmured, "Fine, bacon does make everything better."

Jake couldn't decide what he liked better the eggs or the bacon. It was official she was a much better cook than he was, better than Rebecca or Rachel, and he was pretty sure she may even possibly be better than his mom. Though he would never say it out loud even if it was the truth, he was pretty sure that was against guy rules. You can't diss your own mom's cooking. Even if Leah only cooked breakfast like this once a year, he'd be happy.

He sighed before admitting, "I apologize for my earlier assessment of my own skills. I bow down to Leah Clearwater also known as the _Goddess of Breakfast_."

She laughed at his remark, "Don't worry, Jake, you'll get better. At least you know how to make some pretty mean toast."

* * *

They cleaned up the kitchen after breakfast and once that was done, they both stood there awkwardly. Neither was sure of what to say or do. The chemistry they'd shared in bed and while making breakfast was there somewhere, it was just buried underneath the fact that it was light outside and it just felt more real now that they were both awake. Neither could blame their actions on the fact they were half out of it because of hormones, sleep-deprivation or hunger.

Jake decided to make the first move, "Can I ask you a question?"

"I guess," she hedged unsure of whether she wanted to answer it.

"I'm just curious about something. You don't have to answer if it makes you uncomfortable," his cheeks pinked just thinking about what he wanted to try. "So…what is it about the forest?"

"The forest?"

"Yeah, I get umm…you and Paul. It's just the memories that got shared in the pack mind, both of them happened in the forest," he shrugged slightly as his cheeks flushed more.

"Umm…" she blushed and looked away. He really wanted to talk about this? _What the hell!_

He moved closer to her and pulled her into his arms. "Leah, you don't have to be embarrassed. I know and understand that you were with other people. I guess I just wondered if…I don't know. It's just it looked like it might be fun."

"Oh," she murmured against his chest. "It was," she whispered her skin burning even hotter as her face reddened more. "I don't know if it was a wolf thing or what. Sam was never very adventurous, so who knows."

He cleared his throat and decided to go for it, "So, are you up to it?"

* * *

So that was how they ended up in the woods behind Jake's house. Leah was more than game to find out if the hotness of the forest was just because of Paul's skills or if it was a wolf thing. She was also beginning to think Jake could very well give Paul a run for his money when it came to all this. Or perhaps, it was because of the imprint that made everything so incredible between them.

The second he had felt her nod, he grabbed her hand and they ran outside together. He was wearing only a pair of his shorts and she still had on his shirt. While they'd been making breakfast he'd caught a glimpse of a tiny pair of red panties. Leah giggled as he pulled her along. As soon as they were just past the tree line, he stopped and pulled her to him. Her breath rasped out at the look of desire on his face.

Jake bent his head and captured her lips, kissing her so softly and gently that it touched something inside her that she thought had been destroyed by Sam and Emily's betrayal. She raised her arms up to circle around his neck and rose up on her tiptoes so they could press closer. He reached his hands down, running them along her back and underneath the hem of the shirt she was wearing. With one hand, he tugged the shirt up while his hand cupped her ass and pulled her lower body tight to his.

She moaned against his mouth, liquid pooling between her legs. She'd become a dripping mass of flesh and if it kept up much longer she'd thought perhaps it would be better just to call herself _Lake Leah_. She shivered as his other hand joined the first and he traced his fingers along the edge of her panties, ghosting along the sensitive skin. "Jake," she breathed as she writhed in his arms.

She threaded her hand through his hair and took her other hand to explore along the muscles of his chest. The sides of his chest and abdomen were ticklish and he nipped at her lower lip when she hit a particularly sensitive spot. He gripped the hem of the shirt and broke their kiss for just a moment so he could pull it over her head.

He'd had several glimpses of her body in the daylight. Most of them though had been hurried. For once he was just able to gaze at her. There wasn't the fear of her kicking his ass for it nor was the pack present. He could just drink his fill of her. Her nipples and the surrounding areola were a dark rosy pink color. Each breast was just a barely a handful and he tested his theory once again by palming them before lifting them up towards his mouth while he leaned down and captured her nipple into the warm recess of his mouth.

He licked, sucked, and nibbled on both peaks until she was trembling and moaning. He reached a hand down and traced the smooth skin of abdomen. Ran it down over the front of her panties before he cupped her and pressed firmly against her center. Everything down there felt swollen to her but the pressure of his hand was just right. He could feel how wet she was, fluid was literally leaking from her to run down his hand.

He grabbed the back of her neck before smashing his lips to hers again; his tongue thrusting into her mouth trying to dominate hers. "Leah," he groaned as the scent of her desire filled the air. His mouth moving along her jaw and towards her ear, peppering it with small kisses; once there he begged, "Please, can I taste you again?"

Leah couldn't speak she was lost in a haze. Her body was on fire and his nearness was making it worse; she was burning from the inside out. All she could do was nod weakly. The hand that had been cupping her center moved and she felt as he directed them over to a tree. He turned her so her back rested against it, allowing her to use it for support before he bent down and kneeled in front of her.

He pressed his face to her and kissed the front of the panties that still covered her. Hooking his thumbs in the sides of them, he pulled them down her legs. She lifted her legs one at a time so he could pull them off. He threw them in the direction where they'd dropped the shirt. Her lips were plump and swollen, her center oozing with the heat of her desire. Nothing had really changed from the few glances he had gotten except she was nearly bare, only a small strip of hair rested on the apex of her legs.

He snuffled against her, breathing her in. His breath made her tingle and she whimpered. "I think I could spend the rest of my life right here," he told her before he stuck his tongue out and caressed her flesh. _Fuck Lake Leah_, she thought. _She was going to be a damn ocean by the time he was done with her._ He used his tongue in swirling motions, capturing and sucking on her clit before stroking down towards her center and thrusting his tongue inside.

It wasn't long before he'd worked her up enough that her legs were shaking. She gripped at the tree with one hand, while her other hand held him close to her. Her hips bucked forward and Jake reached up an arm and slung in across her abdomen to hold her in place. Her fingers tightened in his hair and despite the fact he'd probably end up with a bald spot from her grip, he didn't stop.

Her breath was coming in sharp pants and she could feel her knees nearly giving out. As he did one final hard suck on her clit before swirling his tongue and thrusting it inside, she came, slumping downward and her back scraped against the bark of the tree. Jake didn't give her even a moment to recover; he stood up and reached one hand down to push his shorts off, all while holding her upright.

Once freed from them, he picked her up positioning himself at her entrance. "Are you ready, Leah," he asked. She stared at him mutely, confused as to what the question was. He surged forward and impaled her on his hardened length pushing her back into the tree. He brought her legs one at a time up around his waist.

"You better hold on, honey," he whispered against her lips before savagely kissing her. He started thrusting, each thrust causing their bodies to rub against each other. It wasn't long before she had the answer to her own question, it wasn't Paul, it was the forest. Something about being surrounded by nature or in the wolf's element; if this is what it could always be like, she never wanted to have sex in a bed again.

Jake was the first one to realize they were no longer alone. His wolf was at attention, ready to take whoever was out there down. He glanced at Leah's face and saw her eyes were glassy and darkened with lust. He continued his thrusts but scanned the area trying to find out the source of danger. Finally, he spied the _threat_ though one could barely call it that. Even though there were two of them, there were still pups and Jake and his wolf knew they'd have no problems taking either of them down.

Leah finally noticed his distraction. As she was startled from the daze she'd been in she noticed Jake's dark brown eyes were ringed with yellow and she could feel the rumbling of growls coming from his chest. She strained her head to try and see who or what it was but wasn't able to.

"Jake, what the fuck," she hissed.

He glanced back over at her, meeting her eyes for just a second before he ground out, "Fucking Brady and Collin."

She rolled her eyes at him and as mortified as she was at being caught in the act. She knew from their vantage point they couldn't see her, just Jake. Which was probably the reason they hadn't left yet, it probably looked like Jake was literally _fucking a knothole_. And as hot as the growling and the possessive look in his eyes were, there was no way she'd be able to come with the boys this close.

"Fuck this," she muttered. "**Brady, Collin, get the fuck out of here now!**" she ordered. She heard as Jake growled one more warning in their direction before they ran off into the forest. "There that wasn't so hard, was it? Alpha orders really do come in handy for a few things. Now are you going to do this right or do I have to order you, too," she asked arching her brow.

"Oh, believe me, Leah. You don't have to order me to do anything. I know exactly what you need," he said demonstrating this as he pulled out so only the tip remained inside before plunging back. His hips flexing, fingers biting into her hips; digging into the areas where she was already bruised and sore but it didn't matter. His gaze remained focused on her, his eyes continued to be rimmed with yellow. Leah and her wolf could feel how near to the surface Jake's wolf was and it turned her on even more.

He rocked his hips into hers, making a grinding motion when he was at the hilt. The motion rubbed at her clit and she moaned at the sensation. As she felt her climax nearing, her wolf whined wanting to do more than claim their mate. The wolf wanted Jake marked, he was _theirs_. The wolf wanted everyone to know this.

Jake could feel the beginning of tremors in her body. Her core was pulsating, gripping his cock and trying to pull him deeper. He leaned down and licked the pulse point in her neck at the same time he grinded against her hips. He felt as she reached her hands up and pulled at his hair. He murmured against her neck, "Leah…honey, are you gonna cum?" He didn't know how much longer he could hold on.

Leah grunted in response and felt as her body stiffened in pleasure. She came screaming his name. He continued to thrust into her and felt his own climax as it approached. And Leah could feel as it neared, too. Her wolf was insistent, whining and whimpering. When she felt the first throb of his release, she gripped her hands in his hair and pulled his head back so his neck was exposed. She leaned over, nuzzling and licking the flesh on his left side, where his neck and shoulder met, the meaty flesh above his collarbone. Her wolf was encouraging her and howled happily when Leah sank her teeth into his flesh.

Jake felt the sharp sting of her teeth but it only made his orgasm that much better. His gripped her hips and pulsed inside her. And Leah, she felt calm and settled; a feeling she hadn't felt in forever, perhaps ever.

* * *

**AN: Oops...who would have thunk it? *grins***


	62. Let the Awkwardness Ensue

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

**AN: I apologize in advance but don't worry next chap will be much less angst, I think.**

* * *

Chapter 61

Let the Awkwardness Ensue

Jake pulled out of Leah and set her on her feet on the forest floor. She was avoiding his gaze and he was feeling weak-kneed. He assumed she was feeling the same way so he tugged her towards him and sat down on the ground, pulling her towards him, and placing her on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and she tucked her head into his crook of his neck. Before she'd marked him, he could always feel her emotions but now he wondered if he'd be able to send some reassurance her way. Let her know he was okay with it.

Leah was beyond mortified. It hadn't even been more than mere hours since she told him she wasn't ready for everything and she'd _marked_ him. She could barely understand what had come over her. She'd never felt that way in any of their encounters so far but suddenly she'd felt an intense need, no _drive_ to mark him as theirs. She didn't know how to deal with this new development. First, she'd snuck into his room and made him a man. Then, she'd screamed his name more times than she cared to remember subsequently scaring his father from the house. After that, they'd been discovered by two pups and she had little doubt they would be unable to keep the information to themselves. Finally, she'd marked him and refused to admit how pleased she was with it.

Her emotions rolled in turmoil like a summer storm. One in which you didn't know what was going to happen next. The sky would turn an eerie green-black color and the air would feel charged. The onset was always frightening and powerful as rain fell, lightening flashed, and thunder sounded but at some point the sky would clear and gentle rain would fall. She was nowhere near feeling like the last part.

She sighed loudly and kept her head down. Jake kept his arms around her and used one hand to rub her back. He didn't seem to be angry or upset, at least not that she could tell. She felt when his lips brushed a kiss on her head. Between the combination of his arms around her, his gentle touch, and well, she wasn't sure whether it was coming from him or herself; there was a sense of calmness and contentment.

She took one shuddering inhalation and muttered, "Umm, yeah. I'm not sure what that was about."

"How about you make me some bacon," he asked jokingly. "I'd feel a lot better if you did that."

Leah groaned at his attempt at a joke and was reluctant to admit that she was hungry again. And a shower was perhaps in order, too. Maybe even a nap would be a good idea. Then, she'd be ready to face whatever this was. Figure out exactly what she wanted or needed from him and what he did, too. Trying to figure it all out was irritating and gave her a headache. There was a part of her that understood and was accepting of what fate had decided. Though there was still a part of her that worried, it wouldn't matter what she did or what fate decided, that someday she'd be left alone.

Jake broke the silence, realizing she didn't want to discuss anything right now. "How about we get dressed and go inside? I don't know about you but I'm hungry again. We'll have some lunch and take a nap or something," he finished on a shrug.

She nodded in agreement and climbed off his lap. She grabbed the shirt and her panties, pulling them on. When she turned back around Jake had already dressed in his shorts. She continued to avoid his gaze but saw his outstretched hand and still reached for it. There was something about physical contact with him that seemed to settle her.

* * *

They ate lunch which consisted of BLT's, fresh fruit, and milk. Jake had put on tee-shirt while Leah had started making lunch. He'd noticed how uncomfortable she'd been and once he covered up the mark, she seemed to relax. He supposed it was the whole _out of sight, out of mind_ theory. As long as she couldn't see it, it wasn't there. It was eerily similar to how she'd dealt with their imprint. If she ignored it, she could pretend like it didn't affect her.

It was just as they were finishing up lunch, when he noticed her yawns. He wasn't overly tired but knew he'd be able to fall asleep if he closed his eyes. So, they cleaned up together and he suggested a nap. He grabbed her hand and he'd walked towards his bedroom and she'd followed behind.

Jake sat down on the edge of his bed. He reached for her, pulling her down to sit on his lap. His arms once again circling around her and his lips brushing against her forehead. He could feel her nervousness. So far he hadn't seen really much difference when he attempted to send her relaxing vibes. She remained rigid and on alert.

"Honey, there's no reason to be worried about it. I'm alright with what happened," he tried to reassure her. "I know things haven't always seemed like this was something to pursue but," he paused to organize his thoughts. "When I was gone, I think I realized there was something missing or something wrong but I didn't know what it was. Once I got back the guys told me how bad things were for you. I remember dreaming about someone crying but I didn't know it was you."

Leah couldn't take it anymore. She didn't want his understanding or sympathy. She'd been the one to fuck this up. She'd fucked up by not saying anything about her imprint. And then there was Paul, who knows how much that may have played into the scheme of things. Just like she'd fucked up and killed her father. She needed to learn how to control herself better.

She scowled darkly and pushed off his lap. She glared at him and the look on his face. Why did he have to be this way? So _fucking_ wonderful that it made her feel like she was the biggest bitch in the world. No wonder _Swan_ had been unable to let him go. No matter how shitty Bella had been, he'd been fine with it. Never had a problem until the moment she was lost to him forever. Then and only then had he finally told her it was done.

"Just stop, Jake," she growled in irritation. "You don't need to do this. Stop pretending this entire situation isn't fucked up. For fuck's sake, once again I've messed up. I don't need you to try and pacify me and make it as though I haven't."

"Leah," he said calmly as he stood up. He moved to get closer to her and she brushed him away.

"Don't, just don't. I need…_fuck_…" she couldn't finish the thought. She was so confused. Wanting to take the couple of steps it would take to be in his arms or run from the room. She couldn't stand to look at his face any longer. His expression was passive, revealing none of his feelings. It seemed to be another thing he'd learned in his time away. The ability to not show his every thought or emotion on his face and it made her just as angry as his earlier actions.

Her wolf whined in agitation not liking where Leah's thoughts were going. So she compromised, even though her human instinct was to run as fast and as far as she could until she could get a handle on her emotions; she opted for what was the second best option. Her wolf disagreeing the entire time.

"Look, I'm going to take a shower. I just need some time. Can you give me that?"

"Sure, sure," he replied nonchalantly. "Do you want me to grab something of Rachel's for you," he offered politely.

"No, I'll find something myself when I'm done," she sulked. She didn't want his help, didn't need it, and just wanted to be left alone. So instead of giving him an opportunity to say anything further, she stalked from his room to the bathroom, closing the door with more force than necessary.

* * *

Jake stood there for several minutes trying to figure it out. She'd effectively shut him out from whatever she was feeling. He couldn't understand if she was angry at him or herself. The more he thought about it the angrier it made him. He'd let her be in control of everything when it came to their imprint. Whatever she decided or wanted, he'd given her. Maybe it was time to stop bending over backwards to please her.

In the end, he grabbed a pair of shorts and a shirt before heading to his dad's room. Shortly after he'd been born, his dad had built on a small bathroom. Hardly a master bath, it only consisted of a stand-up shower, toilet, and sink but it had come in handy as he and his sisters had grown up. He hadn't heard Leah turn the water on yet, so he started the shower and quickly washed up.

Once he'd finished, he pulled on a clean pair of shorts and shirt and headed out to the living room. As he walked past the main bathroom, he heard the sound of water running and knew she was taking a shower. He sat down on the couch, turned on the TV, and looked for something to watch. He needed to distract himself because as much as she might need him right now, even though she'd never admit it, he wasn't going to go to her. She could come to him.

* * *

Leah stared at her reflection in the mirror. Once again she looked exactly like the bitter bitch that was always buried just underneath the surface. She hated herself for it. Why couldn't he yell at her or even just show some emotion besides for being so…Jake? She sighed and rubbed at the frown lines she'd created from scowling.

She felt torn and conflicted. Her wolf wanting something she wasn't ready for. Her heart wasn't ready for. A tiny part of her knew it would all work out. She shouldn't expect Jake to be different for her nor should he expect her to be. And he'd been accepting of who she was. He'd taken all her conditions, demands, moods, _everything_ and just accepted it for what it was. It still didn't take away the memories she had of him pulling away from her, the pack or the memories of how hard it had been when he was gone.

She turned on the water and waited for it to heat up. The room slowly filling with steam; she stepped in and used things she knew unconsciously were his. The scent of his shampoo and soap filled her nostrils and it brought tears to her eyes. Why did she do this? Why did she have to make everything so much harder than it needed to be? Why was she fighting this so hard?

It didn't take long before she was quietly sobbing. The water washing away her tears as soon as she cried them. She hated how she'd acted. He deserved better than her. That was her problem she decided. Neither she nor _Swan_ were good enough for him. He deserved someone who wouldn't argue with him or push him away when he was trying to make them feel better. Someone who was just as happy and as full of life as he was. It was official, Taha Aki had fucked Jake over and now he was going to be stuck with her forever.

She stayed in the water until it turned ice cold and her teeth chattered. She dried herself off, wrapping the towel tightly around her; she went to the twins' room. Rustling through Rachel's drawers she found a pair of cotton pants and a tank top. She quickly pulled them on and brought the towel back to the bathroom to hang it up.

Listening to the sounds of the house, she heard the TV and Jake's soft snores. Walking out to the living room she found him asleep on the couch. His eyes flitting behind his eyelids. He was fast asleep and he looked so peaceful that she was loath to disturb him. She turned on her heel and headed to his room lying down on his bed as a few errant tears leaked from her eyes. It wasn't just her wolf that was defective, it was her.


	63. Dreams or Memories

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

* * *

Chapter 62

Dreams or Memories

Jake slept fitfully, imagining or remembering things; he wasn't sure which it was. When he woke, the sun was lower in the sky. He thought back to what he'd been dreaming. He struggled to remember it because as vivid and real as it seemed, it quickly began to fade from his mind.

The dream had started with the first day Leah had phased. He knew the feelings of shock he'd dreamt were truth. It was one of only a handful of times when the pack mind had been utterly silent. He remembered some of the details of that day clearly though there were parts that remained blurry. He could remember when she'd phased back but the moment before when their eyes had met, he wasn't sure whether the expression of wonderment, love, and longing in her eyes had really been there or if he'd imagined it.

As he dreamed he felt a new feeling when Embry had come near them, possessiveness. He didn't want Embry near Leah; hell, he didn't want any of them near her. He remembered his insistence to accompany her home. The thought of being separated from her constricted his heart. The very idea she would go through this alone had made him uneasy. But all too soon, he'd felt like an outsider and not needed. Then, Bella had shown up and he'd head had told him one thing, while his heart told him another.

His dreams had him thinking about every time he'd ignored or dismissed her. He suddenly had a realization of how much it had hurt him to do those things to her. Once again, he'd mixed his feelings up with the drama with Bella. Thinking he'd been hurting and conflicted because of her. His dreams allowed him to see the times when Leah's eyes would soften in his direction and the times when her anger towards him would pain her. She'd taken to rubbing her chest in an unconscious manner; he wondered how they'd all missed it. How even when she'd been angry with him, even when she'd tried to tell him off how she'd had to grit her teeth to growl out whatever she'd felt she needed to impart on him.

He hated thinking or remembering the time just before the newborn war. When he'd attacked Quil for no reason. Now he understood what had been wrong. It had been because he was angry and jealous at Paul and frankly Leah, too. His wolf had understood long before he did that Leah was their mate. It angered the wolf that another was touching her, giving her pleasure when she'd denied him. The whole situation was ridiculous when he thought back on it. Neither he nor his wolf had any right to claim Leah. Regardless of the imprint, he had hardly been ready to be anything close to what Leah would need. _Hell_, he'd called out Bella's name when Leah had been writhing underneath him.

Then there had been the newborn war. He dreamt about the night in the tent with Bella. When if he hadn't been there, how she surely would have died. He remembered how she felt in his arms and how it wasn't anywhere as near as wonderful as he thought it would be. How Edward had stared at him in curiosity as though Jake was a puzzle he couldn't figure out. He'd woken up that morning and despite Bella's attempts to get him to notice her, he'd no longer cared. He was more than willing to do what needed to be done but he'd also reached a point where he was moving towards letting the illusion of her go.

The pain of the newborn crushing him had him whimpering in his sleep. Unbeknownst to him, he'd even shed a few tears while he slept as he remembered the intensity of the pain. And Leah had experienced it, too. The memories were hazy after that. He wasn't sure what he made up in his mind because he'd wanted it to be true. He knew there was an intense pain and the feeling of multiple hands, some warm and some cold holding him down or grabbing his limbs and re-breaking them. Though there was a pair of hands that never strayed far from him. This pair's warmth was equal to his and the touch comforting. At some point one of the hands had rested over his heart and even though he'd wanted nothing more than for his heart to stop beating; this hand gave him a very reason to continue to breathe and his heart to beat.

He dreamt he'd woken and found her there, crying at his bedside. His eyes had met hers and he'd felt pulled into her black-brown depths. He felt complete and at peace; the pain he felt diminished somehow by her very presence. He had needed her close, closer than what she was and he'd offered to move so she could lie next to him. She'd been carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders and looked ready to drop. The entire time she'd been strong and he wondered how she did it. Her strength had held them together and helped them to win the battle. Without her, he wasn't sure the outcome of the day would have been the same.

His memories continued and he remembered waking up alone in his bed. Though not truly alone for Embry was there. He'd been irritated because of that fact. Every day, multiple times a day, he had a new _babysitter_ but never Leah. Each day that passed he was more restless and irritable. He thought it was because he hadn't phased but he realized now it was because he missed and well, needed her. The last day he been in La Push and Quil was at his bedside, he'd been so angry and agitated. He was like a firecracker and all it would take would be a single spark to light the fuse and he'd explode. The spark had been Bella and Edward's wedding invitation.

So, he'd run. Ran from the disappointment, hurt, and anger. Together the emotions had filled him with energy and remembering it, he knew he'd never been so fast. He got why Leah loved to brag about her speed, it was exhilarating to know that no one could catch him. He remembered Seth's confusion and fear; how soon the pack mind was filled with everyone's concerned voices. Quil, Embry, and Seth begging him to come back. Hell, even Leah had pleaded with him. Instead, he'd cut them all off and unexpectedly he felt her pain and saw through her mind as she stumbled. He'd felt it, too but hadn't understood it. The pain of his heart being ripped in half. The tears he'd heard every night when he laid down to sleep. Heart-wrenching sobs which twisted his gut making him fight with his wolf that whined and pleaded for Jake to go home.

Finally, he couldn't stand it anymore. The indiscernible pull to La Push. For the longest time, he'd ignored his pack, his friends, and never given a single thought to why Sam or Leah never tried to talk to him. Seeing Leah at the Cullen wedding had finally lifted the blinders from his eyes. How could he have not seen her? Not want her? Not need her?

* * *

Jake shook himself from his remembrances. As he looked around the room, he wondered where Leah had gone. Getting off the couch, he checked his room and he found her lying on the bed. Her cheeks were stained with tears, her eyes puffy and reddened. He felt guilt churn his gut and wondered if he shouldn't have left her alone. At the same time, she'd asked him to and he couldn't deny what she wanted.

He stared at her for a few more minutes before heading back out to the living room. He grabbed the menu they had for the local pizza place and proceeded to order something. He wasn't in the mood to search the fridge for something to eat and he didn't think she should have to cook for them again either.

As he sat on the couch waiting for the pizza to arrive, he heard her soft footfalls. She stood hesitantly near the entrance to the room. He could feel her fear and uncertainty. He took a deep breath to calm himself. He was still angry about how she had acted earlier. Things would never work between them if she insisted on shutting him out every time there was some conflict.

"Why don't you come and sit down," he told her softly. "I ordered a couple of pizzas. They should be here soon." He didn't look in her direction while he spoke and wasn't surprised when she chose to sit in the seat farthest from him. Obviously sleep hadn't changed how she felt and it only increased his irritation with her even more.

Leah could feel his anger and irritation and she wasn't sure where it had come from. Sure, she'd been a bitch to him but it was hardly different than she normally was. She kept her gaze focused on the floor. Pulling her legs up onto the seat of the chair, she wrapped her arms around them trying to hold herself together. She wanted to take it back, all of it but that was the thing about life you couldn't. Just like the fateful last words she'd said to her father.

She lifted her eyes up for just a moment, wanting to see if she was just imagining his anger. She wished she hadn't. His beautiful face was pulled into a scowl. His brown eyes dark with anger. Her breath whooshed out and fresh tears gathered. She'd done this and she wasn't sure how to fix it.

"Jake, I'm sorry," she started.

"For what, Leah," he roared. "For shutting me out? For not even trying to listen to me? I've let you make every single decision about this but when push comes to shove, you put up a wall and don't let anyone in. I've seen you do it more than once. You did it when you were dealing with whatever bullshit Sam was trying to bring up. You did it when I was injured. Hell, from what I've seen in the others' minds, you did it when I left, too."

"I know," she whispered.

"And you still do it now," he said interrupting her. "I'm not asking for much, Leah. I'm not asking for you to give more than you're ready to give. But I can't keep letting you walk all over me. I'm not going to. You don't think I felt the same way you did? I did and wanted to mark you more than anything but couldn't because I wanted you to want it, too. This morning I wasn't lying when I said I was okay with it but you didn't even want to hear it. Why?"

She suddenly realized as much as she thought she wanted and needed him to be angry with her, it didn't feel right. She wanted him to be the same Jake he'd always been. The one who took even the most difficult things and found a way to smile about them. The one who fought for what he believed in, even if it was a lost cause. The one who did everything to comfort her and make her feel better. She needed someone like that. Someone who wouldn't allow her to take the seriousness of life, the occasional hurts and slights and focus on them. Someone who would help her be able to let things go.

"I don't…I don't know," she stammered. It wasn't the truth though, she knew why. There was still the little voice in her head that told her she wasn't good enough. She had started hearing it when she'd caught Sam and Emily. She may understand the pull they'd both experienced but she still wondered what had been wrong with her that he couldn't even manage to break it off with her before screwing her cousin.

The voice taunted her every time she'd seen or heard her dad defend them. Every time, she'd acted out and received her subsequent punishment. When her dad had started ignoring her, it had grown louder. She wasn't even good enough to be part of her own family. Then, she'd come home for that disastrous Spring Break. She'd felt like an outsider in her family and when she finally had decided to confront her dad, his words had scorched her very heart and she'd lashed out. Said something she'd never be able to take back and she couldn't forget the look of terror and shock on his face.

She even wondered if Seth would've phased when he did or if her phasing and nearly attacking their father had accelerated the process. He'd barely been fifteen though Embry wasn't that much older when he'd phased. When they had discussed phasing, the triggers, and the signs; they'd come to determine, age played a part but so had their tempers. Embry's growth spurt and the subsequent financial stress it placed on his mom had him fighting with her. It was probably the only reason he'd phased before Jake who was older. Though who knows, Jake had always been too happy for his own good. Looking back, he'd shown signs of the transformation the summer before but it had taken until after Christmas for him to finally become part of the pack.

Jake shook his head in disgust. "Yes, you do. You know exactly why you do. This is exactly what I'm talking about. At some point, it's not going to matter what we want or what we decide. Our wolves are just as much of a part of us as our human selves. So either we need to learn how to be together or we'll spend our lives miserable. I don't know about you but I don't want that. I know it's not always going to be perfect but think about it Leah, we have something none of the others have. Fate made it so both of us are the perfect match for each other. You didn't just imprint on me or me just on you; it was both of us. I don't know what hurts more, you refusing the imprint or shutting me out."

She glanced over at him and saw the pain in his eyes. The same pain she could feel through their bond. If she wasn't careful, she was going to do to him exactly what had been done to her. He didn't deserve that, no matter how things had been in the beginning. He was young and didn't understand what happened and even if he did, he'd confused the feelings. He'd been in love with Bella for years. She remembered when Bella had used to visit Charlie in the summer, how for those two weeks, it was as though Leah didn't exist and Jake would follow her around. Maybe that was why she'd always been so mean to Bella because even then a part of her had considered Jake hers. By the time she was in high school, she'd forgotten or chose to ignore his youthful crush on her and well, frankly hers on him.

She stood up and walked over to him. She needed to make this better. Once she was standing in front of him, she reached out her hand and breathed a sigh of relief when he grabbed it. Finally, she made the final move and climbed onto his lap. Tucking herself into his side, her nose near her mark, she breathed in his scent which was now mingled with hers.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I know I push people away. It hurt so badly and I didn't…I don't want to give someone power over me like that again."

He sighed against her hair. "Leah, letting me in doesn't make you weak. Sometimes we all need to lean on someone. I can't promise there won't be tough times or arguments but I can promise I'll do everything in my power to prevent you from being hurt. It hurt you when we'd argue or say hurtful things to one another," at her nod he continued, "It hurt me, too. I didn't understand it then but I do now. I wish you said something or that I'd figured it out sooner. We can't go back in time and change things but we can move on, can't we?"

She didn't know what to say. Everything he'd said made sense. She had known and understood for some time now, she couldn't fight fate. They had the opportunity to learn to be together in every sense of the word. So instead of saying anything, she decided to show him. Lifting her head up she gazed into his eyes as she wet her lips with her tongue. Her hands coming to rest on the sides of his face. She leaned forward and touched her lips to his.


	64. Build a Bridge

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

**AN: Sorry for the long delay between chaps, my muse ran away from me. Don't worry I've caught her and she's locked up now. I still have a paper to finish by tomorrow and of course a new discussion for the upcoming week. I'm thinking this story is nearing the end but there may still be at least one more surprise. ;)**

* * *

Chapter 63

Build a Bridge

At the touch of her lips, Jake forgot why he was so angry with Leah. She had always been a sensitive person but much of it was buried underneath a tough exterior. He'd seen how she'd learned to be strong and self-reliant. Even when she was torn and hurting, unsure of herself, she'd managed to hide it from the others. He remembered how she'd dealt with the Cullens and Bella's transformation and her doubt afterwards.

Her hands moved from his face to his hair, holding him to her. He leaned back, resting against the back of the couch while she moved so she straddled his lap. His arms wrapping around her and lifting up the top she wore so he could stroke her soft skin. His fingers trailing along the edge of the pants she wore before circling around to her abdomen.

She broke away from their kiss to reach down and pull her top off, flinging it onto the floor. Reaching over, she grabbed at the hem of his tee-shirt and he moved just enough so she could pull it off of him. His hands reaching for her breasts while her gaze shuttered closed. She arched into his touch, her nipples pebbling. She rubbed her lower body against his, enjoying the feel of his hardness against her.

Her eyes popped open at the touch of his tongue on her neck. He sucked and nibbled at the thin flesh that covered where her pulse was beating fiercely. His fingers rubbing the tips of her breasts. She found her gaze drawn to the spot where she'd marked him; it was a near perfect oval shape with the outlines of her teeth imbedded into his skin. It had already healed over and she knew from experience that it carried her scent.

She leaned over, her breath fanning the mark while his hands moved downwards and gripped at her waist. Her tongue darted out to moisten her suddenly dry lips causing him to groan into her ear. She leaned down a fraction of mere inches closer before touching her lips to the mark, her lips parting so her tongue could trace along it.

"Fuck," he swore as his hands drifted downwards so his fingers could grasp at her ass. He guided her body to grind against him. Her tongue continued to tease the mark and he was only moments away from ripping their clothes off and finish what she was trying to start.

"Hmm," she moaned against his skin. "So there are some _extra_ benefits to this, huh? Maybe I'll have to get one of my own," she whispered against his skin as she reached a hand down underneath his shorts to grip him.

His hand reached into her hair, pulling her head from his skin so he could kiss her. His tongue tracing along the seam of her lips before thrusting inside at her moan. Breaking their kiss, he moved, shifting them to lay her back on the couch while he moved, centering himself between her legs. He gazed into her eyes, her hips arching toward him as she wrapped one arm around his waist and the other resting on the back of his neck, ruffling his hair.

"You're beautiful," he whispered running his hand along her side.

"Jake," she breathed as she pulled his head towards her once again. Meeting his lips in a gentle kiss, her skin broke out in goose bumps from it. They continued to kiss and touch each other's flesh; this encounter seemingly different from the others. No longer was this about what her wolf needed or their hormones, it was them choosing to come together in the way fate had planned for them.

He was in the midst of trying to figure out logistics; not sure whether continuing this on the couch was the best plan and he didn't necessarily want to pause the moment either. In the end it wasn't him that interrupted their moment; it was the knocking at the door. Loud, pounding that had him seriously thinking about tearing the pizza boy or girl into tiny pieces that no one would ever find.

She pushed at his shoulder. "Jake, one of us has to get the door."

"I'm not hungry anymore," he growled.

"Doesn't matter, do you want to make it so the next time you order pizza they refuse to serve you? Or how about the next time your dad calls? You want to be the one to explain why the Black house can no longer get pizza delivered?"

He rested his head on her shoulder and shook it slightly. "Alright, so get up and I'll get the door. I don't think you should as you'll scare whoever is there with what you're packing," she told him jokingly.

He sighed loudly and pushed himself up and off her. Once free she quickly scrambled to a sitting position and he reached for her top and his shirt. She pulled the top on and a look of irritation crossed his face at her body being hidden from his view. She noticed his frown and punched his shoulder before telling him, "Seriously, Jake? You act like a kid whose been told he can't play with his favorite toy. I'll be back in a sec."

* * *

She walked to the door; the pounding at the door remained loud and she couldn't remember any delivery person being this insistent. Wrenching the door open, ready to give the person a piece of her mind, her mouth dropped open in shock but like usual it didn't take long for her to recover though.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Don't you two have patrol or something?"

"A thank you would be appreciated," Embry told her as he pushed his way into the kitchen holding the pizzas with Seth following close behind on his heels. He continued, "Considering we just paid for your dinner."

She slammed the door closed before turning to glare at her brothers. Her arms folded across her chest as she raised an eyebrow. "Really and how exactly did you pay for it? Last time I checked, Seth doesn't have a penny to his name and I sure as hell don't think you have any money either."

Seth blushed at her words while Embry just looked away. "Seth, you little thief! Who said you could go into my room?"

"No one," he replied contritely. "But I brought you some clothes," he told her as he held up a backpack.

"Maybe I don't need clothes while I'm here, did you ever think of that," she retorted enjoying as both her brothers appeared uncomfortable. "So, how long did it take before Brady and Collin spilled the beans?"

Jake had been waiting in the living room, trying to work up the courage to walk into the kitchen. He wasn't too sure how her brothers would react to this newest development. Granted, she'd been the instigator but that didn't mean they wouldn't find a reason to blame him for it. And, well he had another _small_ problem.

He walked into the room the same as though he was a man walking to face his executioners. It took everything he had in him to keep his heart from pounding and his breathing normal. He noticed both her brothers standing uncomfortably while she glared at them. He had to tear his eyes away from her; the fiery look in her eyes excited him. Not that he wanted to fight with her but the idea of how hot make up sex could be, had him thinking of ways to piss her off.

He took a seat at the table as he said, "Hey, guys. You want to set the pizzas down? I'm sure she might be less testy if she got something to eat."

His words were probably not the best choice but it got her to stop glaring at her brothers and she walked over to the table and sat down. Embry set the pizzas down on the table all while scowling at Jake; Seth growling at him.

She reached over and grabbed a slice of pizza. "You two might as well sit down and eat something while you explain why you have nothing better to do than to annoy me."

Her brothers sat down and the four of them ate the three pizzas in relative silence. Jake reached over to her and rested his hand on her thigh. The feeling of his warm hand on her leg reminded her of what they had been interrupted doing. And what she'd like to get back to doing but wouldn't be able to until her brothers left.

"You still haven't answered any of my questions," she said gazing pointedly at them.

"Well, Quil's running our patrols today," Embry answered.

"Why?"

"Cause he's a fucking dumbass, that's why," Seth replied his mouth full of pizza.

She reached over and hit him before continuing her inquisition, "What's new? Still doesn't make sense him running your patrols."

Embry shrugged, "Jared figured it was a good idea, considering a good portion of us want to kill him." Rolling her eyes at his answer; she knew Quil wasn't known for his tact and tended to get on everyone's nerves at one point or another. "Paul nearly killed him earlier today or thought he did. Can't you just order him already, Leah? He's my best friend but the shit he imagines is fucked up and sooner or later someone's going to kill him for real."

Jake glanced up at Embry before asking, "What was it this time?"

Both her brothers blushed and Embry mumbled, "Leah and Rebecca."

She couldn't help but she laughed, "And I take it Paul thought it was Rachel. That boy has a death wish. Poor Old Quil, the Ateara line is going to die out. Good thing there's enough of us who have at least an Ateara gene; though none of us with the name. So, besides for not having to patrol tonight, boys, why did you decide to show up here?"

"No reason in particular," Seth answered.

"Really? You expect me to believe that?"

"Fine, mom kicked us out so she and Billy could talk to Carlisle. She may have said something about leaving you alone and letting you make your own decisions but I don't remember."

"Well, you should probably listen to her. Last time I checked, I am the oldest sibling here. I think it's my job to tell you two what to do. Hey, how about this Seth? Rather than worrying about what I'm doing, why don't you worry about what mom's doing?"

"What do you mean by that," he asked.

"Or perhaps I should rephrase it…who mom's doing," she said laughing evilly. "I caught them practically in the act a few weeks ago. I'm sure I'm scarred for life because of it."

"Who," Seth growled.

"For fuck's sake, you're just pissed that you and Embry are the only Clearwater's who aren't getting any action. I think mom's a big girl and can be responsible and the same goes for me."

They both stared at her astonished. Jake couldn't help but smile at her words. He'd seen Sue and Charlie hanging out together recently and wondered when they'd make it official. Not that they were sneaking around right now but they hadn't told anyone they were dating either. It was similar to him and Leah, he supposed. For weeks they'd spent time together and had grown closer but never put a different label on their relationship.

"Well, on that note I'm going to go and watch some TV," she said as she stood up and pushed her chair in. "I can trust you three to be civil to each other, can't I?" She glanced at the three of them before walking out of the room.

* * *

"So…" Jake began, "I'm sure you didn't just come here to _visit_ your sister. Why don't you get whatever is on your minds out into the open."

Seth opened his mouth but Embry stopped him with a well-placed elbow, the air whooshing out of his lungs. He turned and glared at Embry who simply just shrugged his shoulders. "Some of _us_ have concerns is all. While your dad has cleared up any misconceptions we have about who snuck into whose house; I guess we'd just like some assurance that you aren't going to hurt her."

He snorted at Embry's statement. "I thought we had this conversation already. It hurts me just as much if not more to hurt her. I'm not going to explain the how or why's of the situation but like your sister said she's a big girl and can make her own decisions. There's no need for you two to smother her all the time."

Embry had the decency to redden at his declaration. Seth was still pissed though and had never had the opportunity to hash things out with him. "You don't think I know that, Jake," he ground out scowling. "You didn't have to deal with the fallout from Sam. All the shit she had to go through cause he couldn't just be a man and break up with her before moving on to Emily. You weren't there the day our dad died either. You didn't hear what she said and neither of you understand the guilt she feels about it. The guilt she feels cause she blames herself for him dying and my phasing."

He sighed, "Seth, I know she does. Do you think that I'm really just in this for a just a few days or weeks? I'm not. I care about your sister. I plan on eventually spending the rest of my life with her. But not until she's ready for it."

"Why?"

He stared at Seth trying to figure out what he meant by his single question. "What do you mean by why?"

"I mean, why because of the imprint?"

"No," he replied. "The imprint is such a small portion of it. It has to do with who your sister is. Even when she's being the world's biggest bitch, it's only a cover. Inside she's as soft as a marshmallow. I've seen how she cares for those around her, both of you, Sue, and even Charlie. Embry's been one of my best friends forever and you both know what everyone thought about who his father was. When the truth came out, it was shocking but I know she played a part in getting you to accept it, Seth. Neither of you would be sitting here questioning my intentions if she hadn't been the one to forge your bond. And even though your dad royally fucked up, she found the good in the situation. She took the entire situation with Bella's _death_ on herself. Came up with the plan and even when she doubted it, she found the strength to do what she knew needed to be done to protect Charlie. Charlie, who isn't related to her and she only knows cause he was your dad's fishing buddy. Even the pack, she keeps us in line and doesn't run to the elders for every little thing."

He paused before continuing, "Maybe I was stupid and didn't see it before but there's no way things would have turned out as well as they did during the newborn war if it wasn't for her leadership. My getting injured was a fluke, a moment's distraction by Sam and who knows whether if Emily having been marked would have changed things. Maybe it was meant to happen because I needed something to push me into realizing the facts. I wasn't the person your sister needed then but I'd like to think I am now. So don't bother me again questioning my intentions. Number one, I think my actions recently have spoken for themselves. Number two, the only person who has the right to question them is your sister. I trust you two will let yourselves out," he finished as he walked out of the room not waiting to see if they had anything further to say.

* * *

Jake walked into the living room and found her sitting on the couch with her hand covering her mouth. He stalked over to her and removed her hand that she'd been using to try to hide her smile. "Really, Leah? You listen in on people's private conversations now? You know what they say about eavesdroppers, sooner or later you'll hear something you don't want to about yourself."

She giggled before telling him, "Probably but I think you had me at _she's as soft as a marshmallow_. That's what you think about me?"

He sat down next to her and tugged her so she straddled his lap. Leaning close to her, his breath fanning her neck before his tongue darted out to lick at her earlobe. "I think it's a fair comparison. You're sweet, warm, and soft. Have I ever told you how much I like marshmallows?"

They both heard the closing of the front door. She reached down and tugged her top off before grabbing at the hem of his. "I'm trying to remember where we were before we were so rudely interrupted," she told him.

"Don't worry, I remember but I seem to remember you being overdressed."

"I guess we'll have to fix that, won't we?" She climbed off his lap and pulled her pants off. "I think you're overdressed, too."

He didn't need to be told a second time; removing his shorts and throwing on the ground and then reaching for her. Her thighs parting as she straddled him, the muscles burning slightly from all the recent activity. She rested her forehead against his for a moment before he leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. His lips touched the tip of her nose, then her closed eyelids, her cheeks, before finally settling on her lips.

He trailed a hand down the front of her body before spreading her folds. His fingers sliding into her slick warmth. She winced a bit at the first touch of his fingers. He pulled back from her to ask, "Are you okay?"

"It's fine. I'm just a little sore is all."

He thought about it for a moment before saying, "How about we go to my room so I can kiss it better?"

She giggled which she was beginning to think was a new annoying habit she was picking up from his nearness. "Where do you come up with these pick-up lines? Who says things like that?"

He shrugged, "Honey, they're all mine. And you know you like it," he growled near her ear.

She shivered before climbing off his lap and running to his room and he followed closely behind. It wasn't quite the chase her wolf had dreamed of but it would do for now. Her heart hammered in her chest and she squealed in surprise when he grabbed her, turning her around and pulling her into his arms. His lips meeting hers, his tongue touching hers.

He backed her up until the backs of her legs touched the bed frame. She was on the end of the bed and he was grateful he didn't have a footboard. He nudged her just enough so she fell towards the bed; her body bounced twice on the mattress before stopping. She glanced at him from hooded lids as he knelt on the floor in front of her.

His hands coming to rest on her knees, his thumbs fondling her skin, drawing small circles on her flesh. His hands moved upwards while his thumbs continued to caress her. Once he reached the apex of her thighs, her legs parted reflexively allowing him better access to her heated flesh. She leaned back, resting her upper body weight on her hands. Her gaze focused on him and she watched as he leaned forward and breathed in her scent.

He lifted her legs up to rest them on his shoulders. This move brought her hips forward so just her ass rested on the bed. It left her open to him and he heard her shuddering inhalation and breathy moan of his name. He was so close to her that he swore he could see her flesh quivering under his gaze. He couldn't hold back any longer and stuck his tongue out to lick at her clit. Circling the small nub of flesh several times before wrapping his lips around to lightly suck on it. He pulled away and blew on the sensitive flesh before repeating the process.

He used every trick he'd learned in the past day and even some he'd gotten from the guys when their minds were wandering. It wasn't long before she was leaning further back, her upper body being held up by her resting on her forearms. Her head was thrown back as she panted. He moved his hands so his thumbs rested near her center, just barely touching. He circled her clit with his tongue while he traced her opening with his thumbs. Her legs quivered and her hips bucked forward as she came.

He slowly lowered her legs and placed a gentle kiss just above her mound. "See I told you, I'd kiss it better."

"Come here," she told him as she weakly moved up his bed. Crooking her finger, inviting him.

He clambered onto the bed and she pulled him towards her. "I want you," she told him before she caught his lips in a passionate kiss.

He broke away to ask, "Are you sure? We don't have to," his voice laced with concern.

"It's fine. Just go slow."

He situated himself between her thighs. He propped himself up on one arm and used his other hand to grip his erection. He rubbed himself along her folds, gathering some of the moisture there before tentatively entering her. He watched her face, looking for any sign that she was uncomfortable as he pushed inside. Once he was completed seated, he paused giving her time to adjust.

"I'm fine, Jake," she whispered as she writhed beneath him.

He started a slow and steady rhythm. He continued to hold himself above her so he could see her face. Her eyes were glassy with desire, her cheeks flushed, and a few hairs clung to her forehead which was covered in a sheen of sweat. He continued his slow thrusts until he felt her nails digging into his back, urging him on. Her legs rose up to wrap around his waist and it changed the angle just enough that he was able to rub that sensitive bundle of nerves inside her.

She bit her lip and dug her nails deeper into his back. Her body arched up to meet his thrusts. The sensations along with his heated gaze made her lightheaded so she closed her eyes to it, trying to get her bearings back. Her mouth parting at the touch of his tongue. He whispered softly against her lips, "Don't be shy. I like to hear you."

She moaned loudly and swore, "Fuck, Jake."

"Tell me what you want, honey. What do you need?"

She moaned, "You."

He rewarded her declaration by kissing her fiercely as he increased the force and tempo of his thrusts. The quivering he'd barely begun to feel in her belly intensified. He felt the moment she was pushed over the edge. She screamed, his mouth swallowing it and she spasmed around him; her name coming out as a groan when he came moments later.


	65. Truly, Madly, Deeply

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

* * *

Chapter 64

Truly, Madly, Deeply

The next few days Leah and Jake continued to spend together. They spent hours talking, cuddling, and well, Leah supposed they could call it _making love_. They'd accepted the imprint for what it was and had chosen to be with one another. Despite this decision and Leah marking Jake, he still hadn't done the same. She was sure he felt the same way she did but she continued to wonder why he hadn't. Finally, she decided she needed to know the reason, she was trying to be patient but patience had never been her strong suit.

They were lying in bed; she was tucked into his side, her head resting on his chest. His hand lightly touching the skin on her flank. She sighed before blurting out, "Why haven't you?"

Jake turned his body so he could face her. He saw as she was nervously biting her lip and the worried look in her eyes. He stroked his fingers along the side of her face.

"Is this what has you so worried? I've been feeling it for two days but I figured you'd tell me what was bothering you. Believe me, I want to."

"Then why haven't you?"

"I don't know, I mean I kinda do but I don't know that it makes any sense. It didn't bother me too much the other day when your brothers stopped by but," he blushed before continuing quietly, "I just want it to be something special and I have a plan in mind for it."

"Oh, I suppose that makes some sense," she replied frowning.

"I just don't want the guys anywhere near us and I don't trust them being near you either. I'm sure it has with you being in heat. At the last pack meeting, I wanted to tear them apart. It bothered _him_, it still does."

Leah groaned thinking about that particular day. She remembered how they'd all looked at her and how her wolf was excited by all the _available_ specimens to mate with. _She_ was nothing more than a cheap floozy.

"It's not even different now that I marked you?"

"Not really." Noticing her frown at his words, he kissed her lips softly before saying, "Hey, it's not your fault. It's me, well _him_."

"_He_ probably doesn't trust _her_," she muttered.

"What do you mean by that?"

"_She _has issues, alright," she growled out. "She wanted to be playful with Brady the last time I phased. Then at the meeting she was excited by the pack. She likes you and recognizes you as our mate but at the same time she doesn't see anything wrong with playing the field, at least not right now."

Jake laughed at Leah's speech. "So, it's not really me, it's you," he said to her jokingly. "I should have known."

She pushed on his shoulder, pushing him onto his back. She straddled his thighs and grinded her lower body on his. They'd already had sex, _made love_ three times today but Leah was up for more and Jake, he had no problems giving her whatever she needed. He was hard instantly, his hands immediately going to her hips to help guide her movements.

She leaned over to whisper in his ear, "Maybe I should just go if you have problems with _her_." Her tongue darting out to lick at the mark.

He groaned as his hand wrapped around her head to pull her lips towards his. He nibbled on her full lower lip before sucking on it gently. Their kiss intensified, tongues tangling, his hands caressing her curves.

She barely heard the words he whispered against her lips, "Does it seem like I have a problem with you." He punctuated his words by gripping her hips to hold her in place while he moved his hips, rubbing his erection against her.

"No…" she moaned.

"I didn't think so," he replied before kissing her again. He reached between their bodies and she followed his lead as she lifted up slightly so he could thrust inside her. As sore as she was, there was still the overwhelming ache inside that could only be satisfied by him, by being one with him. She pushed herself up so she was sitting on his lap.

Jake lay there and watched as she rode him. He let her set the pace, controlling the depth and the speed. He reached his hands up to palm her breasts, his fingers pulling on her pebbled nipples. He kept his eyes focused on her face, on her eyes which were already glassy. Her mouth was open slightly as she panted.

She was so close and loved being the one in charge. Though for whatever reason, while it soothed the ache it was never enough to completely dissolve it. She leaned over and felt as his hands guided one of her breasts to his mouth. His hot, wet tongue teasing it. She felt the barest scrape of his teeth and moaned his name.

She quivered, her fingers holding his head into place. She begged and pleaded, needing him. Jake understood what she needed as this was one of her favorite positions. It was purely a wolf thing; both of them felt the need and desire to dominate the other. Their nature was the reason why he'd been working out a plan in his head for when he marked her. He wanted it to be something she'd remember not just because he'd marked her but because it was special. Hell, the forest sex they'd had was exactly the perfect time for her to mark him. It had been every bit as hot as he'd imagined it would be. And even though she hadn't said the words, he decided he must have affected her somehow for her wolf to react that way.

"Jake," she moaned bringing him out of his musings. He bent his knees and moved his hands to hold her hips. Leaning back, he looked at her face, her eyes were closed. He leaned his head forward and nipped at her neck.

"Leah, open your eyes and look at me," he directly her.

She popped her eyes open and felt a gush of moisture between her legs at his intense gaze. His brown eyes were already focused on her and she could feel the rush of emotions he felt for her. Could see them written in his eyes. He cared, loved, and desired her.

He began to thrust his hips towards her while he helped her to ride him. He could feel every tremor as he rubbed against the nerves inside. This position had her clit rubbing against his lower stomach. The multitude of sensations had her wanting to close her eyes but she knew from experience if she did that, he'd stop and she didn't want him to.

Jake continued to increase the force of his thrusts as she grinded against him every time he was completely seated. It wasn't long before she couldn't focus on him anymore. He didn't mind when she finally closed her eyes. He watched as her brow furrowed and her mouth fell open, his name falling from her lips. He pulled her head towards his and caught her lips in a kiss.

It wasn't until his lips moved to her neck where he proceeded to nibble at her flesh that she finally came. Her walls squeezing and milking his cock propelling his own orgasm. She collapsed on top of him and he wrapped his arms around her, holding her to him. Neither of them wanting to move.

* * *

The next morning when they woke, they realized they needed some supplies. Between the two of them eating and despite the fact neither was phasing, it didn't mean they hadn't worked up an appetite in other ways. They needed to either go to buy food or it wouldn't be long before they starved.

"So, let's just go. We can take the car and we'll be in and out," Leah suggested. Jake frowned at her suggestion. "What," she asked him perplexed to his attitude.

He sighed, "It's just…you…your scent. I don't know…fuck," he stammered.

Leah tried not to take offense but seriously this had to end at some time. He'd taken her in nearly every conceivable position she knew about. She was sure there were others but they could work on studying the _Karma Sutra_ later.

"Can't you just tell him to get over it?"

He shook his head, "No, I've tried. I really have but you just smell…fertile. He doesn't want to chance anyone being around you, not now."

"What if it's always like this," she cried out, suddenly imagining this happening every year or more than every year. They'd be prisoners in their own home. _Fuck_, what if they had kids someday? What then? Just drop the kids off with the grandparents for an unspecified amount of time? Her anxiety was increasing by the moment and her stomach twisted, threatening to unload the breakfast she'd only just finished.

"Leah," he started reassuringly. "I'm sure it won't always be like this. It's just new and we, _they_ don't know what to make of it all. How about a compromise? Why don't we write up a list and then we'll call Rachel. She can run to the store for us. Problem solved."

"Fine but I don't know if I can handle if it's like this every time."

* * *

In the end, Leah and Jake wrote up a list and then Leah called Rachel. Rachel once again proved why she was perfect for Paul by fishing for details from Leah. Though Leah didn't take the bait; Rachel realizing Leah wasn't going to say a word, instead requested in exchange for buying and delivering groceries, she wanted a bag of her clothes, her laptop, and a few books from her room.

It probably wasn't a good idea to have Jake help her pack up a bag for Rachel but at the time Leah didn't think anything of it. She quickly found Rachel's laptop and put it in its bag and found the books Rachel had mentioned sitting on the nightstand. Walking over to the dresser, she pulled open Rachel's drawers looking for the items she'd requested.

As she was bent over, grabbing some tee-shirts out of the lower drawer, she felt a pair of arms wrap her as Jake's body molded itself to her backside. She moaned at the contact and when he shifted slightly to rub against her, her panties flooded with moisture.

"Fuck, Jake," she cried out as her eyes shuttered closed.

His hands reached up underneath her shirt and squeezed her breasts, his hot breath fanning the back of her neck. He used his arms to pull her into an upright position and then instructed her to place her hands on the dresser. She followed his directions; fully aware this was more his wolf as she and her wolf could feel the difference. One of his hands slid down between her legs and stroked at her flesh.

At the first touch of his fingers in her slick heat, her knees nearly gave out and if not for his arm wrapped around her chest, she might have crumpled to the floor. His finger circled her clit, dragging against the sensitive flesh just how she liked it. Her hips started to rotate of their own accord, her backside rubbing against him. He moved his finger down to thrust inside.

"God, I love how you feel, so wet and tight," he groaned. His finger moving in and out, stroking her fire. "I need to see your skin. Will you be able to take your shirt off if I move my arm?"

She moaned as she nodded. His arm leaving her body giving her the ability to pull her top off all while his finger continued to plunge in and out and his hips rubbed against her backside. Her shirt was thrown without any care as to where it would land. His arm reaching around her again to pull and tease her nipples and he leaned down to touch his lips to her neck.

He groaned as he watched the two of them in the mirror. Leah's eyes were closed, her brow furrowed as he played with her, and her lower lip pouting. He didn't think he'd ever seen anything as sexy as her when she was receiving pleasure. Their skin tones were nearly the same, his being just slightly darker than hers. He watched as his fingers touched her nipples, they crested and the surrounding skin flushed and darkened.

"Leah, open your eyes," he ordered enjoying the look of surprise and want in her eyes as they opened and she realized he had been watching her the whole time. "I want to fuck you but I want you to watch the whole time. Can you do that for me, honey," he purred near her ear.

He felt her walls quiver around his finger and another release of moisture. He could smell her excitement and it turned him on even more. He was moments away from ripping her pants off and fucking her senseless but he wanted her to agree to his conditions first. He rubbed against her again to let her feel just how hard he was, how much he wanted her.

She nodded, speechless again at how dominant he could be. Who would have thought he would go from a virgin who had only kissed a few girls to a sex god who could have stolen Paul's title in less than a week, except Leah was the only girl he was allowed to manwhore for. She cried out at the loss of contact when he removed his hands from her.

"Don't worry, honey. I have something you need even more," he promised in a whisper in her ear and he pulled her pants and panties down off her hips. She watched and lifted her legs as he pulled her garments completely off. Watched as he tossed them to the floor. Then he removed his shorts and she licked her lips at the sight of his engorged member. She moaned at the feel of his hot, heavy length against her backside and for just a moment she wondered if he'd ever be willing to try anal. She'd never had the desire before but just the thought of allowing him to do something to her that no one ever had; she couldn't contain the shiver of anticipation.

"What are you thinking so hard about," he murmured near her ear watching as she flushed in embarrassment.

"Nothing…nothing," she stuttered as she bit her lip.

"I'll let you keep your secret for now," his silky voice told her as his hand reached down again, this time to guide her thighs farther apart. He lifted one of her legs to rest on the open dresser drawer and once he was sure she was positioned well, he held his erection and dragged it back and forth along her folds, teasing her with each slow motion.

"Jake," she breathed as she writhed and moved, trying to get him inside her.

"Patience, honey," he said as he let just the very tip of his erection brush her opening. Her hips bucked against him and finally he rewarded her by plunging inside. She pulsed around him and he gritted his teeth against the feeling. His eyes locked with her in the mirror as he started thrusting. His arm wrapped around her chest to hold her in place while the other snaked down to rub at her nub.

He continued his deep and steady thrusts, his fingers pulling at her nipples and stroking her. Leah was finding it difficult to follow his instructions, each and every sensation accumulating and it felt as though she wasn't able to get enough air into her lungs. Her breathing was reduced to harsh, sharp pants. All of her blood had flowed to where his hands and cock were pleasuring her, leaving her lightheaded.

She closed her eyes, trying to get her bearings, trying to focus on her breathing. Just trying to slow her racing heart that felt like it was going to burst out of her chest. She felt as he changed his thrusts, slowing them down and drawing them out. Felt a sharp sting on her shoulder as he nipped hard and her eyes burst open.

Her eyes snapped to his and she saw his eyes were again ringed in yellow. Felt his rumbling growl as he said, "I told you to keep your eyes open." Her belly quivered and when he snapped his hips against hers, she screamed as she came.

Jake pounded away at her feeling as his climax neared. His wolf wanting to finish the deal and mark her as _theirs_ but this wasn't how he wanted to do it. He was suddenly reminded of why he didn't usually take her from behind, his wolf always wanting more. Instead, he kept his eyes locked on hers and felt as she came a second time, his gut tightening as he climaxed.

* * *

Leah recovered first and elbowed him and as he bent over in pain; she skirted out of his reach and grabbed her clothes. Pulling them on, she turned to face him, glaring, "What the fuck, Jake! Why the fuck don't you do it already? I'm beginning to think everything you've told me is just a lie."

"Leah, please," he pleaded trying to pull her into his arms.

"No," she screamed. "I'm done listening to you. I don't want to talk to you anymore today. And for fuck's sake, go and put on a goddamn shirt, I sure as fuck don't want Rachel to see the mark cause then everyone will know."

"Leah," he pleaded again but she ignored him and walked out of the room. He grabbed his shorts and pulled them on. He them finished grabbing the items his sister had asked for. He knew it wouldn't be long before she was over. Once the bag was packed he brought it to the kitchen. He stopped in his room to grab a shirt, unable to go against her wishes.

He heard the TV on and walked to the living room. He found Leah sitting in the recliner, covered in a blanket with her knees pulled up to her chest. He glanced at her face and her expression caused his heart to ache in agony. He wasn't lying to her and he understood her frustration. He wanted everything to be perfect. He wanted it to be exactly what she and well, frankly, her wolf needed. It needed to be more than just him claiming and marking her. It had to be him getting her to surrender completely to them. Not because she was accepting him as superior to her but because he'd fought for her and she'd chosen him above all others.

When Rachel arrived fifteen minutes later, neither of them had spoken a word to each other. Leah's face brightened at seeing Rachel and he found himself putting on a mask to hide the turmoil he felt. He walked out to Paul's truck and grabbed the groceries to carry them inside. It took a few trips but at least they would hopefully have enough to make it through the rest of Leah's heat. He blushed thinking about needing to send Rachel on another run for groceries.

He found Leah and Rachel sitting in the living room with their heads together. Figuring she needed some interaction other than him and hoping Rachel would be able to put her in a better mood, he returned to the kitchen and started putting everything away. As he was putting away the groceries, he found some of the things needed to make spaghetti and everything else he needed was in the cupboards. He set those items to the side, figuring food usually helped when Leah was testy.

It didn't take long before everything was put away and he started making lunch. He had turned the radio on in the kitchen to a rock station he liked and found he was able to focus on the radio instead of listening to their conversation in the other room. He was just adding the noodles to the water when he heard Leah say, "Rachel, I can go get what you need. Why don't you go talk to Jake for a few minutes? You haven't seen him all week."

He shamelessly listened in as Rachel spoke next, "Seriously, Leah. What is your problem? I just forgot something that I needed. I'll be able to get it faster than it would take me to tell you where it is."

Leah groaned and muttered, "Fuck." Jake heard Rachel's footsteps as she walked out of the living room to her room. His head dropped to his chest, you wouldn't need werewolf senses to know what had just happened in that room not even an hour ago. His ass was in serious trouble and there was no way Leah would protect him, not with as mad as she was. He braced himself for Rachel's reaction. It didn't take long; he heard her screech and then her footsteps running towards him.

"Jacob! What the fuck were you doing in my room," she screamed as she hit him with the book she'd grabbed from her room. "It's bad enough that _our dad_ has been _kicked out_ of the house! And now you've violated my room! Just wait until the next time Paul comes over, I'll make sure we use every surface in your room," she screeched as she hit him again.

In spite of anger with him, Leah couldn't stand by and let Rachel abuse Jake. Granted, he'd been the one to initiate it all but she was a willing participant. She could have suggested a different location or put a stop to things. "Rachel, it wasn't his fault. It was mine. We didn't do anything on your bed, I promise. It was…" she reddened slightly. "I wanted to watch," she finished on a whisper.

Rachel turned around her mouth falling open in shock. "Oh, okay then. I think I'm gonna go." She grabbed the bag they'd packed and her laptop case and walked towards the door. "I'll see you guys later," she muttered.

* * *

After lunch, Leah decided she was going to forgive Jake. He'd made lunch, hadn't pushed Rachel immediately from the house, and had even taken some abuse. She had the feeling if she wouldn't have said anything, he would have taken whatever Rachel had to offer. He probably wouldn't have even protested when Rachel and Paul did what she threatened. So she sat next to him on the couch watching _Underworld_ for the millionth time. She didn't understand the male portion of the pack's obsession was with this movie. Sure, Kate Beckinsale was hot but she was still a vampire. Granted not a pussy, sparkling one and that leather outfit she wore was a little kinky.

"So, this plan you have," she began. "Does it include flowers, candles, and shit like that?"

"Not exactly," he bit out, offended by her questioning. He was beginning to think that she'd always have the upper hand in things and it irritated him.

She could feel his irritation and hurt by her question. She sighed before leaning closer to him and resting her head on his chest. "I'm sorry, Jake. I didn't mean it the way it came out. I'm just scared that I'm in this more than you. I care about you a lot," she told him even though it was more than just caring, she was in love with him but wasn't ready to say it aloud. Maybe after he'd marked her, she'd be ready.

His arms tightened around her as he replied, "I feel the same way, Leah. I care about you and that's why I want it…no need it to be special. I just want it to be done in a way that satisfies both you and your wolf. I promise you, it will be soon."

She could feel the truth of his words, the assertion of his promise and knew she had to trust him. She continued to curl her body into his. His fingers ran through her hair while she stroked the smooth planes of his chest. She rested her hand over his heart and felt as it beat in his chest. She had to have faith. The same faith she'd had when he'd been hurt and even when he'd left. She and her wolf had known he'd come home sooner or later, it didn't make his absence any easier.

Jake had never been one to abandon his responsibilities, he'd been taking care of his dad since he was thirteen when his sisters had left. Then, when he was barely old enough to drive, he'd been thrust into this world. Where the monsters were real, responsibility was crippling, and death lurked around nearly every corner. He'd never had an opportunity to just be young and carefree, so maybe running away and being in wolf form was his way of rebelling.

Leah didn't know how long they sat there in silence. And like the many times before, they didn't need words to fill the void. It was just enough to be near one another, to touch each other. She couldn't say who felt it first but she was the first to speak, "Do you feel that?"

"Yeah," he confessed feeling as his wolf became agitated. "What is it?"

"I don't know. I only felt this way a few times. The first time was when Sam attacked Edward and the other…well it was the day you left."

They both sat there for several minutes trying to figure out why they were feeling the way they were. "No one's howled. So, if it's not something to do with the pack, what else could it be," he asked her.

"I don't know but I think we have to check it out. I don't like it…_she _doesn't like it," she turned to look at him and saw the confusion written on his face. "Don't worry about it, once we're phased, they'll know where to go. That's how I found Sam even though he'd blocked us all."

They walked towards the kitchen and Jake grabbed two cords for their clothes before they headed outside. Once there, they stripped down and attached their clothes to their legs. It didn't take long for the familiar heat to run along their limbs and center on their spines before they transformed into their wolves. Their wolves directing their bodies in the direction they needed to go.

* * *

**AN: Hmm, I wonder what could be happening?**


	66. Someone's Gonna Die

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

**AN: I apologize in advance for those that don't like what happens in this chapter but *shrugs* it's fate.**

* * *

Chapter 65

Someone's Gonna Die

Leah and Jake ran through the forests, their wolves pulling them in the direction they needed to go. They'd been running at nearly full speed when they both realized what direction they were headed in. Leah felt her wolf's agitation turn into anxiety and fear. It ran through her body in waves, her fur standing on end. Whatever they heading towards wasn't good.

_Leah, why would we go to Forks? It's not our territory and the Cullens are still here._

_ I don't know, Jake. Like I said, this is the same thing that happened when Sam and Edward fought. I didn't know why or what was happening only I couldn't feel Sam anymore. I knew there was trouble of some kind. We need to call the others._

Jake howled, summoning the pack. Jared was on patrol already and started making his way towards them. The rest of the pack phased in quickly, hearing the urgency in the howl. The pack mind was quickly filled with everyone's concerned thoughts. No one understanding what was happening or why they'd been summoned, especially by Jake.

_What's going on? I didn't know you two were going to be patrolling_, Jared said.

_We weren't,_ Jake started. _We both got a feeling something was wrong. We didn't hear any of you howl so we, well Leah said we needed to check it out._

_ But you're heading towards Forks, _Paul remarked. _That's Cullen territory._

_ Thank you, Captain Obvious_, Leah growled at Paul. _Did you think we didn't realize that?_

_Sorry, I was just pointing it out. Black, you must be doing something wrong if she's still this bitchy. And what the fuck did you do that pissed Rachel off so much? She came home muttering about punishing you._

Jake growled at Paul effectively shutting him up. He and Leah were in the lead with Jared and Embry not far behind. The closer they got, the more agitated both of them felt. Their wolves were fighting for dominance, trying to push their human selves to the background. They'd declared this to be their fight and yet, neither of them understanding what the fight was about.

_Jake, Leah, you're headed to Charlie's_, Sam deduced. _I recognize the route. We patrolled here after they left. I always thought it would be better if we could get to any threats before they entered our land. Less chance, that one of the tribe would be hurt._

Suddenly, it was very clear to Leah what could be happening. Charlie was in danger or something had already happened to him. They were nearly to his house when they smelled a familiar scent with another that wasn't. The scent, sugary bleach with an underlying musk. There was at least one Cullen present and she knew that both Carlisle and Esme didn't interact much with Charlie at least not since Edward and Bella's_ deaths_. They were in the midst of slowly moving on to another city; all while being careful not to raise any suspicions.

The remainder of the Cullen family was in Canada watching over Bella during her transformation. It had been over a month since they'd left and Leah wondered aloud if it had been enough time for her to have turned completely. She dug her paws deep into the ground and pushed herself harder, her anxiety at an all-time high. Jake following closely on her heels along with the rest of the pack.

None of them were prepared for the sight they saw when Jake and Leah arrived in Charlie's backyard. Charlie stood frozen; his service revolver pointed at two _people_ Leah hoped she'd never see again in her lifetime. Edward stood mutely near a growling Bella who was covered in blood, a uniformed member of the Forks' police force at her feet. His neck had been torn open and it was quickly apparent what had happened. Bella was crouched and looking at Charlie as though he was going to be her next snack.

Her inhumanely bright red eyes focused on her father. Both of them, Jake and Leah instinctively knew what she was doing. They'd done the same thing when they hunted in wolf form. Bella was sizing up her prey. Her senses finely tuned and she was waiting, just waiting for the right opportunity to make her move.

Leah could hear as Charlie's heart thundered in his chest, smell his sweat which was laced with fear and anxiety and leaking from his pores, and saw as his arms wavered. The last thing they needed was Charlie shooting his gun, someone would hear it. Someone would call the police and they would have even more difficulty protecting him.

As soon as Jared and Embry arrived, Leah phased back, pulling her clothes on, and started walking towards Charlie. Seeing her actions, Jake phased in the next moment, "Leah, what the fuck are you doing," he growled.

"I need to get him out of here. He can't shoot his gun. We already have one mess to clean up, we don't need this to be more complicated," she replied as she walked slowly over to Charlie. She was pretty sure as long as he didn't hit anything vital, like her heart or brain, she'd be okay if he accidently shot her but either way she didn't care to experience it. She kept her stance neutral and moved so smoothly and quietly, Charlie didn't even know she was advancing on him.

Jake stayed in human form and kept an eye on Bella and Edward, Jared and Embry flanking his sides and as the rest of the pack arrived, they followed Jared's directions. Each of the warily watching as Leah approached Charlie and ready to spring into action if Bella so much as batted an eyelash.

What seemed like an eternity, though was only minutes, Leah reached Charlie. She placed her hand over his shaking ones and helped him to lower the firearm. Speaking softly she gave him clear and easy instructions knowing he was in shock, "Charlie, why don't you let me have this," she said referring to his handgun. "It's okay. You did good. Everything's going to be just fine. Let's go into the house and let the boys deal with this." She sighed in relief when his grip on the gun loosened and she was able to grab it from his hand. She flipped the safety on and put her arm around him, directing him towards the house. He'd already seen enough and he didn't need to see what was going to happen next.

They were nearly to the door, when she turned back and looked straight at her little brother, "Seth, get mom. You're going to have to bring her here in wolf form." She watched as Seth's wolf turned around and headed towards La Push. Satisfied her mom would be here soon, she looked at Jake, "Don't do anything until my mom gets here. I'm just going to stay with him until she's here." He nodded and she finished herding Charlie into the house.

* * *

Once inside, she directed him to sit on the couch. With him sitting, she went into the kitchen and grabbed a couple of cans of beer, knowing alcohol was needed at a time like this. She knew he was in shock and once the shock wore off, he'd be grateful for the slight buzz because he was going to learn about something she'd thought he'd never have to know about. Before she left the kitchen, she emptied the revolver of its bullets, throwing them in one of the drawers and setting the now empty gun on the table. Charlie probably had more ammo in the house but she doubted he emptied his gun out at night so he wouldn't realize it was empty right away. Grateful her dad had made both her and Seth attend a gun safety course when they were younger.

Walking back into the living room, she sat next to Charlie. She cracked open one of cans of beer and handed it to him. "Here, drink this," she instructed firmly. Watching as he lifted the beer to his lips and drank from it. She sat there next to him, talking soothingly and encouraging him to finish one and then the second one. It was surprising how just over 17 years later, their roles had been reversed. She vaguely remembered how he comforted her when her mom had hurt herself.

She knew it didn't matter what she said, it was how she said it that was important. Her words and presence were calming him. His rigid posture relaxed, his heart rate slowed, and his breathing evened out. He was no longer stuck between fight and flight; the adrenaline was slowly leaving his body.

"I'm not…I didn't imagine…did I," he asked her quietly.

She shook her head sadly. "I'm sorry, Charlie. I can't tell you about it right now but I promise, everything will be explained," she reached over and squeezed his hand. "The last thing any of us wanted was for you to be hurt by this. I'm sorry."

They sat there quietly after that. When Sue arrived a few minutes later, Leah got up from her place on the couch. She hugged her mom and whispered in her ear, "He's going to need to be told everything. He's already seen too much and we have to take care of _her_ mess. Once we're done, we'll go to Billy's, 'kay?" Sue nodded and squeezed Leah tightly before releasing her. She then took a seat next to Charlie taking Leah's place in comforting him.

* * *

When Leah went back outside, she saw they had been joined by the Cullens, everyone except for Alice and Jasper was present. Rose and Emmett approached her with Rose speaking first, "We're sorry. We went hunting and we assumed they'd be okay while we were gone for just a short time. When we returned, they'd left a note telling us that Bella needed to hunt. When they didn't return after a few hours we got worried. We followed them but neither of us are good at tracking and we thought they were just going to see Esme and Carlisle."

Leah nodded, understanding how easily it could have happened. Though she still didn't understand why Edward hadn't stopped her. Why hadn't Alice said anything either? "Where's Alice and Jasper," she asked.

"Jasper went to visit some friends of his, Peter and Charlotte," Emmett answered. "Overall, Bella seemed to be okay. Where we've been staying there aren't many humans around and she seemed to be taking to the diet well. Alice left a little over week ago to stay with our cousins, the Denali's."

Jake had moved closer so he was standing next to Leah. The rest of the pack remained in wolf form and surrounded Bella and Edward. The Cullens had situated themselves so they were aligned with the pack. It was clear where they were placing themselves in this conflict.

Jake cleared his throat before speaking, "Obviously, we can't be expected to overlook this transgression. Not only is Charlie now aware but there is a dead body, a police officer no less. If this isn't addressed correctly, this could be very bad for Charlie."

"This isn't your territory, _dog_," Edward sneered.

Jake drew himself up to his full height, his chest puffed out, and his eyes glowing with rage as he retorted back, "It's a moot point, _leech_. This is the second time you've been involved in a human being _bit_ by one of your kind. I think we were more than lenient the last time. She was going to fucking snack on her own father!"

"You don't know that," Edward replied.

Both Leah and Jake snorted at his response. Leah raised an eyebrow in his direction before telling him, "You fucking dumbass, I turn into a giant wolf and occasionally even I've allowed my wolf self to take over and hunt. I know exactly what a predator does when they are stalking their prey. Fuck, her stance right now, indicates that she's still thinking about it," she pointed out. Bella had remained crouched over her first kill, growls and hisses rising from her throat.

They watched as Edward grabbed her arm and dragged her into a standing position. "Bella, you will behave yourself," he hissed in her ear. His rough handling of her and words momentarily distracting her and she blinked several times before shrinking in fear at the sight of the wolves surrounding her. Even as a newborn she intuitively knew the danger they presented, despite the packs' acceptance of her when she was human; it was no longer there. She was an enemy, a threat to the very thing she'd been when they protected her, _human_.

Bella scanned the faces of the vampires and wolves surrounding her, hoping for one face to be sympathetic to her. She hadn't realized how difficult it was going to be. She'd thought becoming a vampire would be wonderful and would make her better. Instead, she was finding out, venom didn't fix everything. She was still clumsy, though now this was punctuated with superior strength so when she fell, tripped, or stumbled; she usually ended up destroying something. The house they'd been staying in looked similar to what she supposed a china shop would look like after someone let a bull loose in it.

The shield they'd thought she possessed was nothing special. Edward still couldn't hear her and Jasper was still able to read her emotions while Alice could still see her future. In fact, it was the very reason Alice had left; she muttered something about _not wanting to be present when shit hit the fan_ and had packed her bags, running off to spend time with the Denali's. Jasper had left soon after, for whatever reason, he and Alice had decided to go their separate ways. Bella was sick of the disgusted looks she received from Rose and Emmett; Emmett who had loved her when she was human, suddenly wanted nothing to do with her. Even Edward, seemed displeased with her; more than once, she'd seen his pinched look as he gazed at her and had heard as he sighed loudly when she broke another antique that had been carefully selected by Esme to decorate the house.

Even now she could still feel the burning in throat, signifying her hunger. Her father's blood was an intoxicating bouquet and even with the distance that now separated them, she could still smell it. Venom pooled in her mouth and the monster within clawed at the surface. She stopped breathing, even though it was still difficult to go against the drive her brain remembered from being human. She no longer needed oxygen in her lungs; no longer needed the exchange that happened so her tissues could live, grow, and repair. Instead, it was blood that fueled the venom coursing through her tissues. Venom that repaired and maintained her body in its forever frozen state.

She glanced over at the only two wolves that had phased back, Jake and Leah. She tried not to cower from the fierce expression on Leah's face. Bella had always known, Leah hated her and had only tolerated her because of Jake. Looking at her former best friend, she realized he'd changed in the time she'd been gone. He was broader and stronger, even more sure of himself. He appeared to be every bit the leader he was meant to be. His expression remained shuttered, his feelings hidden from her and she wondered when he'd become a man. She didn't know if he still felt anything towards her but it was worth a try.

"Jake, I didn't…I'm sorry. I couldn't help it," Bella stammered softly.

Leah was not going to stand around and listen to Bella's pathetic attempts to sway Jake into being lenient. She stalked over to Bella, throwing off the restraining hand Jake tried to use to keep her by his side. It was not a good idea to put herself in arm's reach of a newborn but she was done protecting Bella and if she so much as blinked wrong at Leah, she'd tear her head off without a second thought.

"Don't even try and do it, _Bella_. How many times do we need to have this discussion? I didn't realize you were this fucking stupid. You made your choice," she sneered in Bella's face enjoying as Bella cowered from her anger. "Even if you think you have some sway over him, you don't. He's _mine_. _My mark_ on him proves it. We're imprinted and I've marked him and both of us, would much rather being doing what we've been doing for the better part of a week now than deal with your shit."

Bella gasped, suddenly realizing exactly why Jake was so different. He'd accepted the imprint, accepted Leah, and that meant he'd do anything and everything for her. She no longer was on his list of priorities. It would be Leah, his family, and the pack. Bella didn't even make the list anymore, not after what she'd done.

Leah wasn't done with Bella though, "This ends now. I can't have you traipsing back here and fucking my life or Charlie's up anymore. Someday, we'll have children and now that I know that's possible, I'm going to protect those future children with everything that's in me now. You've broken the treaty. The punishment is death, you know this." She watched as Bella nodded mutely.

Edward growled and went to lunge for Leah but was stopped by Emmett and Carlisle who held him in place. Bella dropped to her knees before Leah, knowing what was to come. In this moment, everything she'd ever chosen, every decision she'd made whether right or wrong, flashed before her eyes. She hung her head in regret, thinking about the pain she'd caused her father, not once but twice. She knew Charlie would be told everything; he would now what a monster she had become. In the end, she remembered Leah's words when she'd said Charlie didn't need her anymore. It was true, Charlie would have the pack, Billy and Sue; they would accept him into their motley group and give him the love and family he deserved. That had been denied to him first by Renee and then by herself.

Leah stared down at the top of Bella's head. The girl she'd never liked because she'd always known Jake was hers. The girl that had caused so much pain and heartbreak in the short time she'd come to live here. While Leah knew she couldn't blame her for everything, she still felt if Bella had never shown up, things would have been different. In the end, it was fate who had orchestrated everything and this, even this day was meant to happen.

She gathered herself, felt as her wolf shimmered at the surface but didn't break free. She bent down and leaned close to Bella's ear to whisper, "I'm sorry. You're forgiven." She knew how important it was for humans to have absolution when the end was near and it was her way of acknowledging there was some part that was still _human_. Some part that was still the confused teenage girl who didn't understand the snowball affect her choices had.

Leah stood and placed her hands on Bella's head. Her heart thundered in her chest. Grasping tightly she twisted her arms, feeling the snap as Bella's neck broke, the tenuous fibers breaking. She barely noticed as Bella's body slumped to the ground, her head remained firmly held in her hands. She didn't know how long she stood there holding it before Jake walked over and gently pried it out of her hands, handing it to Embry.

She glanced up and saw the pack had phased back. Jared and Paul had started a fire already and purple plumes were already rising from it. She watched as Embry gently tossed Bella's head into the flames. She knew they had already gathered the body. Jake's arms pulled her to him. His hand pulling her head to rest on his chest, softly touching her hair, and felt the whisper of his lips on her forehead.

She drew strength from him and felt as he gave her the reassurance she needed. In this moment, she understood completely why they needed each other. The decisions were always made by the Alpha but it wasn't easy. He had understood as she had stalked over to Bella what was going to happen and yet he hadn't done anything other than wait. Knowing she'd need him and he'd be there for her at exactly the right time. An imprint on a non-wolf would never work. Rachel, Kim, or Emily wouldn't understand this, wouldn't know what their mate needed.

"I'm fine," she whispered against his chest. "We still need to decide what will be done with Edward."

He nodded and released her. Together they turned towards the Cullens. Their expressions were despondent yet understanding. They knew and had understood what needed to be done. They'd agreed upon the conditions themselves over 70 years ago. Edward seemed to be especially affected, Emmett and Carlisle were no longer holding onto him and he was kneeling, his face contorted into a mask of pain.

Jake started the discussion, "We're in agreement that what was just done was within reason? And we can trust there will be no retaliation on your parts? I don't want this to become a battle amongst us but our priority has been and will always be human life. Bella gave hers up and in taking the life of another, sealed her fate."

"Yes," Carlisle agreed solemnly. "My family will complete our packing and will leave by the end of the day. There is no reason for us to stay and it would be better if we were gone."

Jake nodded. Only Edward appeared to no longer be listening. He was too wrapped up in his pain, wrapped up in the fact that Bella was gone forever. Even though, as a vampire she lacked grace and had been dreadfully difficult to control; he loved her. His soul, which he thought he no longer had since becoming a vampire was burning in pain at being separated from her.

They watched in shock as he picked himself up off the ground and made his way over to the fire. The pack gave him a wide berth, unsure of what he was going to do. His family looked on in horror, realizing a moment too late what his intent was. Shocked gasps filled the air as he twisted off his own head as he walked into the fire. The fire consumed his immortal body, turning it to ash.

* * *

After the shock wore off, Leah set a plan into motion. She was hoping based on the fact the officer's car was in Charlie's driveway that the both of them were done working for the day. The Cullens grabbed his body to bring it out to the woods were _bear attacks_ had happened in the past. Carlisle would drive the car to one of the lots where hikers often parked. She instructed Seth and Sam to help bring Charlie to the rez as she planned on having Billy explain everything.

"Seth, you're going to have to drive Charlie's cruiser. I don't think he'd be able to handle a wolf-back ride. Go into the house and put on one of his uniform shirts. It won't look as suspicious as a half-naked native guy driving a cruiser. Jake, give Sam your shirt. One of these days, we're going to need to come up with a different system for carrying clothes."

Jake pulled his shirt off and handed it to Sam. The pack looking at him and the mark curiously but wisely keeping their mouths shut. Seth ran inside to explain to Sue what the plan was and grab a shirt of Charlie's. Within five minutes, they had Charlie in the front seat next to Seth with Sam and Sue in the back.

Leah shouted out one final warning before they left, "And for fuck's sake, Seth, don't get pulled over!"


	67. The Long Road Home

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

**AN: Finally! This was a difficult chap to figure out and I'm hoping it will answer any lingering questions.**

* * *

Chapter 66

The Long Road Home

After watching them drive away, Leah turned and looked at the members of her pack, _their_ pack her wolf reminded her. The pack was no longer just hers, it was hers and Jake's; theirs to lead and protect. Her gaze faltering for a moment when she realized the two youngest members were there, that they'd seen what she'd done, and it was dangerous and stupid and she was lucky Bella didn't attack her. _Fuck_, she thought. She'd forgotten the most important rule that you never went up against one alone and definitely not in your human form.

"Brady, Collin," she called to the pups. "Come here for a minute."

Both of them ran over to her eagerly not realizing her inner turmoil. All she could think about was if one of them had done something like that, it wouldn't have been a vampire that would have been dead, it would have been them. She didn't ever want to have to explain to their parents why they weren't coming home. She sighed and closed her eyes for a moment to focus.

"I need both you to listen and understand something. If I ever hear about you doing anything close to what I just did, which was totally irresponsible, reckless, and stupid, you don't want to know what I'll do to you. The first thing I'll do is make it so you think you're just some tiny ankle-biters when you're phased. Then, I'll make you spend all your time when you're not on patrol with Old Quil, helping him to organize the histories. Lastly, I'll make you write a 5,000 word essay on how stupid your actions were. Do you understand me?"

Both of them nodded quickly. The boys recognized Leah as their Alpha but also because of their age, she had become a den mother to them. Neither of them wanted to displease or encounter her anger.

Leah smiled at the boys. She knew without a doubt they would listen to her, at least for now. "Good, now that we have that cleared up. I need you both to do a special job for me, are you up to it?"

"Really," Brady exclaimed.

"What do you need us to do," Collin added.

She bit her lip to keep from laughing. If only the rest of the pack was this easy to please. "Well, I know the Cullens said they won't retaliate and we trust their word. But I know that we'd all feel better if you two go to Sam and Emily's and watch over the imprints," she paused to look at Jared and Paul who both nodded answering her unspoken question. "Emily, Kim, and Rachel are there and I think it would be best if you two did a little protection detail on them, while we sort out patrol and talking to Charlie. Do you think you two are up for it?"

The boys looked at one another before turning back to Leah and nodding enthusiastically. "Good, Embry's going to go back with you. In fact, I'm sure Emily's cooking up a storm, so I won't even make you two stay in wolf form." She reached out and ruffled their hair before nudging them to go with Embry. As they headed towards her brother, she mouthed "Thanks," watching as the three of them headed for the deeper brush and moments later felt the shimmer of their phasing.

Jake had stood back and watched as the scene unfolded. It was so typically Leah, to act on impulse, yet somehow making the right choice, and then ensuring others understood her actions were not the best way to deal with something. It was better how Leah addressed it, though the fact the pups were there and watching on, wasn't good. They were both still too young and naïve to understand how little it took for someone to be seriously injured. Taha Aki had picked well when he'd chosen her to be by his side.

"Is there anything else we need to do," Jared asked.

"I think we need to have someone, no, two patrolling," Jake replied. "I know they've said they won't strike back but until they leave we need to ensure everyone is protected." He glanced at who was left and knew they were down to only a few options. Jared as Beta should be present when Charlie was told. He and Leah would need to be there, too. That left Paul and Quil. He glanced from one to the other and realized it was the only option at the moment.

Leah made the decision for him, "Paul, Quil, you two are on patrol for now. Jake, Jared, and I will figure out something different after we deal with Charlie."

Jake looked at the two of them deliberately before saying in a tone the brooked no argument, "And for fuck's sake, whatever your personal issues are with one another get over it. Now is not the time to be fighting amongst ourselves."

Paul and Quil nodded brusquely, their postures stiff as though Jake had ordered them. They turned quickly and nearly ran for the forest. Once again, the shimmers of their phases lingered in the air. Jared moved over to the fire and extinguished it. Turning around, he glanced at Jake and Leah before saying, "I'll meet you guys at Sue's." He turned and left in the same direction the others had left in, phasing into his wolf and running towards La Push.

* * *

Meanwhile, Seth was nervously driving towards La Push. He wasn't quite sure what Leah was thinking having him drive. He understood her not having Charlie drive but Sam actually had his license. Maybe she figured his joyride last summer made him an expert.

The atmosphere in the car was subdued, not a word was spoken. The silence was broken by his mom's whispered words to Sam, "Why would Leah have Seth drive? He doesn't even have his license."

"Cause he's the only one who would fit into one of Charlie's shirts besides for the pups," Sam answered. Sighing, "I may have protested and resisted Leah being in charge but she's always thinking ahead. Right now to any passerby, it simply looks as if two members of the Forks' police force are driving two people back to La Push. People might recognize this car as Charlie's but the fact there's a uniformed officer driving and Charlie's in the passenger's seat, they'll simply assume he's training someone in. Seth looks old enough for the part. And Charlie's always been known for his kindness, so chances are they'll assume our vehicle broke down or something and we're getting a ride back."

"Oh, that makes sense."

Nothing more was said during the half-hour drive to La Push. Once they reached the Clearwater house, Seth pulled the cruiser into the driveway and parked it. He got out and opened the rear doors so Sam and his mom could exit. Charlie still hadn't said much and Sam walked to the front of the car and helped him out.

As the four of them walked towards the house, Sue grabbed her son's arm stopping him. "Who," she asked.

Seth had little experience lying to his mom and wasn't as good as hiding his emotions as Leah could. Somehow he managed to pull his face into a blank mask. Sam had stopped at Sue's soft question and Seth met his eyes for a fraction of a second before answering, "All of us." He knew his mom wanted to know who had _killed_ Bella but this was one thing the council didn't need to know. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sam's nod and knew he'd said the right thing.

* * *

Jake reached down and grasped Leah's hand, pulling her away the charred remains of Bella and Edward, away from the field of battle. His fingers entwined with hers, his thumb softly stroking her palm. He could feel as her very fragile hold on her emotions was shattering. He'd never see her break down but he could feel it in the very depths of his bones that he needed to do something to help her through this. What that was he wasn't so sure.

He walked with her into the forest that nearly surrounded the Swan house. He heard her shuddering breaths and heart as it skipped a beat. Regret and disillusionment radiated from her; he felt them as though the feelings were his own. Once they were in the cover of the tall trees, he stopped and turned to her.

Her face was a mixture of grief, sadness, and pain. He had sensed what was she was going to do when she'd pushed his arm away. He'd been frozen in place, not sure what to do, yet knowing she didn't want his interference. His heart had swelled at her words when she'd declared he was _hers_. Her pronouncement was fierce and didn't allow for any disagreement.

As he looked at her, he saw her underlying worry and anxiety that somehow things had changed between them. He know it had nothing to do with what she'd said but more what she had done. With that knowledge he knew what he needed to do. He knew what she needed from him.

Jake reached a hand up to gently cup her face. He stared into her eyes and rallied everything he felt for her into what he hoped would show in his eyes. She took a shaky inhalation at his gaze and he could feel her fighting the urge to look away.

"Leah," he started softly. "This doesn't change anything. What you said back there was true, I'm yours. She made a choice just like I've made a choice. You're my future, you're my life, and no one or nothing will change that."

He moved his hand to entangle in her hair, pulling her head towards his as he moved closer to her. He touched his lips to hers, gentle at first and then with an increasing fierceness. His tongue ran along the seam of her lips, encouraging them to part so their tongues could mate with each other. His other arm pulled her closer to him, leaving no space between them. It wasn't long before her fingers had tangled in his hair, holding him in place.

He lifted the hem of her shirt, exploring her smooth flesh. Leah moaned at the feel of his calloused hands on her body. She could feel the heat pouring off his body and wanted to feel his skin on hers. He understood what she needed without her saying a word, his hands grasping the shirt and tugging it upwards, breaking their kiss for only a moment to pull it off completely.

Finally, she could feel his skin, one of her hands stroking along his back. He mimicked her motions, tracing from her shoulder blades down to the waist of her pants. As she grew bolder in her touches, he did, too. And when she traced just underneath his waistband, from his back to his abdomen before just barely brushing the tip of his erection, he knew he needed to be inside her.

He exhaled sharply and tore his lips from hers. "Leah…I need you." He placed open mouthed kisses along her neck and collarbone before grasping her waist and lifting her up. Her legs wrapped around his waist and he locked his arms underneath her butt so her breasts were almost at the level of his mouth. He took one pebbled tip into his mouth, swirling his tongue around, teasing before sucking gently and pulling his lips off at the same time. His actions made a soft popping noise that echoed in the quiet of the forest. He did the same to her other nipple and then kissed and nibbled at her neck.

Leah could feel her anxiety and fear melting away. He knew her so well, that at times it was eerie. And she felt she knew him just as well. She knew he wouldn't be able to do what needed to be done. Not that he didn't understand it or agree. It was just Bella had been his friend, he'd put her back together when Edward had left. Even his crush on her which she knew was nothing compared to what they shared would have clouded his actions. He'd spoken true when he said they'd been lenient but they could no longer do that. Someone, an innocent was dead and Charlie could very well be a suspect in a crime if they didn't do something about it.

He continued his assault on her flesh, loving the sound of her sighs and breathy moans. How easily his name fell from her lips. They were both still wearing too many clothes and he needed her. His erection was throbbing insistently between her legs. He could smell her desire and knew without a doubt, he needed to finish this. Actions spoke louder than words and he liked to think he was a man of action.

He gently set her down on her feet, her glassy gaze reflecting her confusion. He kissed along her jawbone towards her ear and whispered, "I need you. I want you." She inhaled sharply, shocked at the ferocity of feeling behind his words. She nodded and in the next moment he was pulling her pants down and tossing them to the ground; his shorts following suit.

He pulled her back into his arms. She felt his length, hot and hard against her stomach. Felt as her insides quivered and moisture leaked from her core. He reclaimed her mouth again, his tongue thrusting inside the sweet recess of hers. He tugged her downwards, sitting on the clothing they dropped on the forest floor.

Leah allowed him to guide her to his lap, her legs wrapping around him. Her aching core throbbed at his nearness. As he used his hands to lift her up, she reached a hand down to grasp him, guiding him inside. Her breath caught in her throat at the sensation of her body sliding down against him and around him.

His hands gripped her hips and he used his strength to lift and lower her along his length. After several minutes, she leaned back and rested her hands on the forest floor, giving herself better leverage so she could help him control their soft, slow movements. It wasn't long before she was trembling, poised on the edge, and he pulled her close to him. Their chests touching, so close, they could no longer tell where one of them ended and the other began.

Jake placed open mouthed kisses along her neck and collarbone. His tongue darting out to taste her flesh. He snaked a hand between their bodies and stroked her clit a few times. Her inner muscles pulsated, pulling him deeper. She moaned his name as she came and he grabbed her hips to guide her movements again. His vision fuzzy as he neared his climax; he buried his face in her neck, and hoarsely declaring as he came, "I love you."

It was just enough to propel Leah into a second climax. Her mouth was near the mark. She was overwhelmed by the scent of him and her, the feeling of connection between them, and his words. She felt as her wolf rose to the surface a second time and her teeth were embedded again in the mark. Her tongue reaching out to soothe the sting only moments later.

As much as both of them wanted to stay in the moment they had shared, duty and responsibility called. Jake rested his forehead against hers and sighed. His hands caressing her back soothingly as he met her lips in a gentle kiss.

"We have to get going. They're going to be waiting for us," he said softly.

"I know," she agreed reluctantly as she untangled herself from him.

They stood, gathering their clothes and shaking the dirt off of them. Folding them, they attached them with the cord wrapped around their legs. Jake reached over on more time and grasped her hand, squeezing it as he leaned over to tell her, "I meant every word, Leah." She nodded, feeling the truth of his words. He squeezed her hand a final time before releasing it. They both phased and ran for La Push.

* * *

When they arrived at Leah's house they found Sam, Seth, and Jared waiting outside. Seth had changed out of Charlie's shirt and was wearing a tee-shirt of his own. As they walked towards the house, Jake realized Leah had made the right decision when she'd figured out who was going to do what. He was only mildly irritated by Sam and Jared's presence around Leah. His wolf was calm and didn't see either of them as a tangible threat.

It probably helped that Leah smelled like him, too. She may not be _marked_ but their recent activities ensured enough of his scent was present on her body that the others would recognize she was _theirs_. Once they reached them, Jared handed him a shirt which he quickly recognized as Embry's.

"He dropped it off but said he'll stay and watch the pups," Jared explained. "He figured it wouldn't make much sense from him to be too involved. I'm sure Sue will tell Charlie eventually but he didn't want to make it awkward."

Leah nodded as Jake pulled on the shirt. "Have you said anything yet," she asked.

"No, we told Billy we were going to wait until you two were here."

"Good. I think first we need to find out from Charlie what the other officer was doing there. We need to know how close this could come to Charlie being involved in his death. Obviously, he couldn't have inflicted a wound like that but we need to know if anyone knew the officer was coming over or what."

"Leah," Seth called her name softly. "Mom wanted to know who. I didn't know what you wanted us to say so I told her all of us."

She didn't notice as Sam and Jared walked into the house at his words. Jake remained at her side and watched as she and her brother hugged. Saw the shimmer of tears in her eyes before she blinked them away and heard as she swallowed against the painful lump he knew was there.

"You did fine, Seth. They don't need to know the details," she whispered as she squeezed him tightly.

As soon as their embrace broke, Seth looked at her with a raised eyebrow before saying, "You are such a liar, Leah. I will never believe your half-assed explanations again." He glanced over at Jake to verify his mood and noticed he seemed pretty relaxed. Looking back at his sister, he saw her confused look and felt as a grin tugged at his cheeks. "You didn't stink like Paul from a shower at his house."

Leah's mouth dropped open and Jake growled softly. At their reactions, he turned and ran into the house. No way was he going to stick around for when his sister got her wits back. He knew she'd eventually find a way to punish him but he couldn't help but laugh softly to himself. Let the two of them think about that while they were surrounded by elders how the rest of them had all been stuck waiting while the two of them were defiling the forest.

* * *

Charlie sat in the Clearwater living room on the couch, Sue on his side and Billy sitting in his wheelchair on his other side. He had heard Sue's softly worded question to Seth and his brusque answer. He wasn't completely sure what she'd meant by it but he knew without a doubt that _monster_ was gone and somehow the young people of La Push had played a part. He couldn't stop the involuntary shudder that coursed through his body.

Slowly, several of the youth he recognized from his time he spent with Harry and Billy strolled into the room. Sam and Jared, they'd both been part of the search party when Bella had gone missing last year. They took a seat in the two chairs. Seth came in next scurrying quickly into the room and tucking himself on the couch near his mom. Charlie watched as both Sam and Jared snickered softly at Seth's antics. Lastly, Jake and Leah strolled in. Leah stopping in front of her mom, leaning down to kiss her cheek before saying, "Thanks, mom."

Jake took a seat on the floor and Leah followed suit, tucking her body into his embrace. Charlie watched them curiously, noticing how their movements and actions seemed to mirror each other. He watched as she curved her body into his, their fingers lacing together. He saw as Jake leaned down a fraction of an inch and kissed her temple, his lips moving as he appeared to whisper something to her even though Charlie didn't hear a sound. They both were somehow connected, in sync with one another; it was as though they knew what the other needed without a word being spoken.

"Charlie," Leah started pulling him out of his thoughts. "I, we need to know what happened today, before we got there. I promise we'll answer all your questions but first we have to make sure that you're protected from any negative outcomes."

His gaze became clouded as he tried to remember the events of the day. As he looked around the room, he saw as the occupants waited patiently, nothing but concern and sympathy on their faces. He knew without a doubt they knew what he'd seen and understood it. He looked down at his lap at the feeling of Sue's hand and fingers entwining with his.

"I…had finished working for the day. Josh, that's the boy's name followed me to my house. He was interested in taking a trip to one of the lakes I'd told him about in the woods. One that Harry, Quil, Billy, and I fished in when we were younger. When we didn't mind a five mile walk into the woods to find a good fishing hole," he paused his eyes closing, his face pained.

"I was showing him the best place to hike to get there on a map when I heard some noise outside. It was the strangest sound, like two stones colliding. And there were odd growls, too. We both went outside to investigate and that's when I saw _them_," he shook his head disbelieving for a moment what he'd seen.

"Charlie, what you thought you saw, you did. It was real," Leah told him softly, urging him to continue.

"It was Bells and Edward…I was shocked. I had a trooper show up at my house telling me my daughter and her husband were dead…but here they are standing in front of me. I don't understand what was going on but she, Bells, threw him off of her and before I could blink an eye, she'd grabbed Josh…tore his neck open," he shuddered. "Why? I don't understand."

Billy looked at Leah and Jake and seeing both their nods, he began to tell the stories of the tribe. The stories of the men who turned into wolves to protect the tribe from _cold ones_. He told of the treaty his grandfather had made with the Cullens as not only were they outnumbered but these _cold ones_ were different. He explained how this generation had been blessed by their ancestors to be warriors, true spirit warriors who had the ability to transform into wolves. He told of their bravery in protecting the tribe and Bella.

Charlie sat there and listened in shock. It wasn't the first time he'd heard the histories of the Quileute's. He'd heard them as a young boy when he'd visited the rez with his grandfather who was related to Old Quil's wife. Molly Swan was his grandfather's sister and the two of them had been close. He always thought the stories were exciting and he remembered when he, Harry, Billy, and Quil would play; they'd pretend they were spirit warriors. Even though Charlie was not part of the tribe, they still included him. He remembered many times when they would rescue the young girls of the tribe from _cold ones_. Usually one of the boys would dress in hokwhat clothing and have their face powdered with flour stolen from someone's kitchen. The other three wore breechclouts they'd fashioned out of their mom's dishtowels.

"So, you're expecting me to believe the stories are true," he asked in disbelief. "That the young men of La Push turn into giant wolves and kill vampires?"

Leah cleared her throat, bringing his eyes to her. She softly spoke, "I think a better term would be young people. Not all of us are boys," she glared softly at Billy before saying, "I think you need to tell the stories a bit different cause while I may be the only girl now it doesn't mean there won't be more."

"Point taken, Leah. I'm sorry," Billy apologized.

"Maybe it would be better if we showed him," Jake suggested before looking at Seth with an evil glint in his eyes. "Seth, go outside and we'll show him."

Jake's words had just the faintest hint of an Alpha order so Seth had no choice but to listen. Leah elbowed Jake, enjoying the whoosh of air from his lungs and turned to glare at him. He simply shrugged his shoulders in response, rubbing his stomach where her elbow had landed.

Sue tugged Charlie off the couch and continued to hold onto his hand as they walked to the patio door before heading outside. Jake and Leah followed closely behind. Seth was already outside waiting. Once the four of them were outside, Jake nodded his head to let Seth know it was time for him to phase.

Seth began to gather the familiar heat from his limbs and it had nearly centered on his spine when his mom's voice called out, "Seth, for god's sakes, I'm not made of money. Don't you dare ruin those clothes, otherwise you'll be running around even more naked then you already do."

Jake and Leah chuckled softly, hearing Seth's grumbling. They watched as he turned his back to them, practically ripping his tee-shirt in his haste to remove it. He shucked his shorts off and stood there mooning his mom, sister, and their respective significant others. He was tempted to turn around and give them an eyeful but he was too embarrassed. Once again, he centered himself. The familiar heat centering on his spine. Charlie's face was beet red in mortification but he couldn't tear his eyes away nor could he blink. One moment there was a naked young man and in the next was a wolf the size of a horse.

The sandy brown wolf sauntered its way towards them. Its tongue hanging from its mouth and as Charlie stared in amazement and horror, he noticed its eyes. Its eyes were the same color brown as Seth's; there was nothing but kindness and happiness in those brown depths. His heart thundered as he watched Leah walk forward and reach a hand out towards the wolf. No one stopped her or even said a word.

She reached out and stroked her brother's soft fur, scratching lightly behind his ears. And when he took his tongue and licked her face, she squealed in surprise before falling into a fit of giggles. "You are so dead, Seth. Just you wait. I think you can change back," she told him as she wiped his drool off her face.

He scampered back to where his clothes laid and changed back, quickly pulling them on. Turning around, he saw Charlie was no worse for wear. There was a curious expression on his face as though he had hundreds of questions but didn't know which one to ask first.

* * *

They spent the next hour answering Charlie's questions and explaining Bella's involvement with the Cullens. They told him everything, the accident in Phoenix, Laurent in the meadow, even Bella flying to Italy to save Edward.

"She knew," he asked incredulously. "She knew what they were this entire time? And she wanted to become one of them? She became one of them?"

"I'm sorry, Charlie," Billy began. "I tried to talk to her. I had Jake talk to her but she was in with him too deep. I don't know there was anything we could have done to save her," he finished on a sigh.

"But the trooper who came to my house said her and Edward had died. How? Why?"

"We had to," Leah explained. "She was becoming one of them. It would not have been safe for her to be here, around you. And you would have wondered and suspected something was wrong if she just disappeared. You saw how different she was. She'd never age, never change, and even if she stuck to the diet the Cullens have, her eyes would have been the same golden color as theirs."

"Is that why they all looked so alike, so perfect," he asked.

Leah nodded, "It's part of their ability to attract prey. Their looks, scents, and even their mannerisms pull humans in. They don't know they are in danger until it's too late."

"It why we talked with the Cullens and decided the best thing to keep you safe was for us to fake their deaths. I'm sorry, Charlie," Jake said apologetically. "If there had been any other way we would have but there wasn't."

"It's why you two were there with Billy, isn't it?"

"Charlie," Sue said softly. "I know it's hard to understand but I agree with their decision. Nothing's changed, Bella died the day she changed. Who you saw today was only a shadow, a memory of what she was. That wasn't your daughter anymore."


	68. Giving Thanks and Making Plans

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

**AN: I know I've promised the imprint will be sealed soon and it will be, that being said I had to tie up some loose ends first. So...please don't kill me.**

* * *

Chapter 67

Giving Thanks and Making Plans

Charlie shifted uncomfortably. He understood what Sue was trying to say but at the same time it didn't change what he'd seen. It wouldn't…it couldn't erase it from his mind. That _monster_ that had torn into one of his officers was his daughter. His daughter had knowingly become a monster and he wasn't sure who he should or could blame.

Maybe if he had protested more when Renee decided their marriage was over. Maybe if he had fought harder and gotten custody of Bella. Maybe if he'd just paid more attention. He could have stopped her from seeing him. He should have sent her to Florida to live with Renee when he'd left last year. Who cared how much she protested, she was his daughter and a minor. He should have locked her in a jail cell. She was his little girl and somehow he'd let her down.

His heart ached in his chest. He struggled to take a breath in. The sympathetic and apologetic looks were beginning to grate on his frayed nerves. Even Sue's gentle touch was irritating. He needed to be alone in his own thoughts. He was accustomed to being alone, dealing with things alone, and breaking down alone. He didn't want them to witness his struggle with the knowledge he'd gained today.

He stood up abruptly, avoiding everyone's curious gazes. "I'm sorry. I need to go outside and get some fresh air. I…," he trailed off leaving his thoughts unfinished and walked to the patio door. He heard just a snippet of Leah telling Sue, "Mom, just stay there. He'll be fine."

He paced in the Clearwater's yard, staying halfway between the house and the woods that bordered their property. Suddenly the woods were no longer majestic and beautiful, they were sinister and dark. A scary place he no longer cared to discover.

* * *

Once Charlie left the room, Billy looked at Jake and Leah to say, "So, are you going to tell us what happened?"

"No, dad," Jake answered firmly. "Leah brought Charlie in the house; Sue arrived and took her place with him. By that time the Cullens had arrived. We discussed the treaty and Bella's transgression. Then we took care of it. End of story."

"Jacob," his dad beseeched.

"NO," Jake replied his tone and demeanor oozing his Alpha status. He stared at his dad, challenging him to continue. Holding back his smirk when his dad looked away and pursed his lips in displeasure. It was none of the council's business to know who killed Bella. Leah would struggle enough with the guilt and she didn't need them adding to it.

He pulled Leah closer into his arms and kissed her temple before saying, "I'm thinking while Charlie's outside thinking, I need to talk to the guys. So, we're going to head over to Sam and Emily's. It shouldn't take long."

Leah turned and glared at him, "I don't remember giving you control of everything, Jacob. So, now I'm not invited to pack meetings? Last time I checked, I was still the voted Alpha of the pack."

His wolf was practically doing a happy dance at the fire in her eyes. She was going to be the death of him; it was a simple as that. He sighed before leaning over to whisper in her ear, well aware that Sam, Jared, and Seth would be able to hear him, "I think we have some business to take care of. The score is 2-0 in your favor and _he's_ getting antsy. So, I need to do a little planning and also ensure we're not disturbed. You wouldn't want that to happen again, would you, honey," he purred near her ear enjoying as she shivered.

Leah flushed, her eyes shuttering closed. She was tempted to start fanning herself but she didn't want to bring any more attention to herself than there already was. Her core throbbed in anticipation of his plans. He'd promised her something special and had already told her that he didn't want the pack anywhere near them. So whatever he was planning must include the outdoors. She nodded mutely not sure what she was agreeing to but knowing she wasn't going to fight.

* * *

After the guys left, Billy decided to wheel into the kitchen to make a snack. He knew Sue hadn't seen Leah for nearly a week and figured they could use some time alone. So, he busied himself with making a snack and then wheeled to the table to eat.

Leah got up from the floor and went to sit on the couch next to her mom. Sue put her arm around her daughter, Leah tucking herself into her mom's embrace. "Mom, he'll be okay, you know that, right? He just needs some time to absorb it all. And he has you and Billy, well, all of us. He's pack and we'll take care of him."

"I know, sweetie. I just wish he didn't have to know about any of this."

Leah turned to look at her mom, "He would have found out eventually. He's not stupid," she shrugged before continuing, "I know you two care about each other. If things get serious, sooner or later he'd question things or someone would be careless and the secret would be out. This way you don't have to lie to him. I trust him, he won't say anything."

Sue sighed, "I know you're right, Leah. So, things are going okay with you and Jake?"

She flushed at her mom's question as she replied, "Yeah, I'm happy."

"I'm glad, Leah. You're being safe?"

Her mouth gaped open and she didn't think it was possible but her cheeks reddened even more. They were on fire and she nodded quickly. "Good, Carlisle didn't tell Billy or me much but I don't want you or Jake to have to deal with a child before your both ready," her mom told her. "I'd lecture you on sneaking into people's homes in the middle of the night and nearly giving said people heart attacks but I'm sure you're embarrassed enough as it is. He suits you; just the right person to balance the fierceness of your personality and I know you'll keep him in line, too."

Leah hugged her mom tightly. She'd fought against fate for so long and in the end, all the struggles they'd went through were worth it. They'd both changed and become the person the other needed. They'd grown up and grown together. The only thing that was missing was her dad. She'd never be able to tell him sorry for her last words. He'd never see how happy she was. She could only hope the spirits would be kind enough to allow him to see this moment.

"Thanks, mom. I'm going to check on Charlie. Why don't you go make something to eat, I'm sure he hasn't had anything for a while."

* * *

Leah walked outside and found him sitting at the picnic table. His face showing a multitude of emotions and she could see his turmoil as he tried to figure it all out. She sat down next to him and didn't say a word at first. Allowing him to become comfortable with her presence. She thought about what she wanted to say, what she wanted to tell him.

Finally, the words came to her, "I never thanked you," she said quietly.

Charlie turned to her, confusion etched on his features, "For what?"

"For my mom," she sighed. "For when my mom hurt herself and what you did for me. For helping my dad and me."

His inhaled sharply, jarred by her words, "How? You can't remember that. You were so young."

"I don't…not all of it. I remember some of it. There are some things, mom will probably tell you soon but she told me what happened. And what I remembered, I had always thought they were nightmares. It didn't seem like it could be real but it was," tears shimmered in her eyes. "I remember being so scared and then, you were there. You told me you were _proud of me_ and how I had _done a good job_. I felt safe and protected. I've never been able to thank you for that."

"Leah, you don't have to do that. You were just a kid."

"But I do. And I have to apologize to you, too. I hope you can forgive me for everything with Bella." Leah looked away and stared into the forest before continuing, "I didn't like her very much and I was mean to her when we were growing up. I should…I could have been nicer to her. It's just I didn't like the way Jake was with her or how she treated him."

"There's nothing to forgive, you were just kids. What do you think I've been doing out here? I've been trying to come up with ways to blame myself for what happened. Looking at everything I could have done differently. At some point, we all make our own choices and sometimes they have consequences."

She nodded and wiped the few errant tears that had leaked from her eyes away. "Will you answer something for me," he asked. She turned and looked at him, nodding.

"I remember when Billy's grandfather used to tell us the stories when we were just boys. He was a gifted storyteller. He could transport you into the world of the stories. He'd tell us of the sacrifices and the blessings the spirit warriors received from Taha Aki. I'm curious about something, you and Jake, your connection does it have to do with the blessings he talked about?"

Her mouth dropped open slightly, she'd been right to tell her mom that Charlie would figure it out. He'd only been around them since they'd accepted the imprint once and had already seen their connection. Nodding she told him, "It's called imprinting. It's finding your soul mate; the one person who was created to be your other half."

"Then that day in my kitchen with Bella…"

"I'm sorry, Charlie. He had left and I didn't know how to deal with it. It was like my very reason for existing was gone. I was nothing but a shell of a person without him. I couldn't eat, sleep, and I pushed everyone away from me."

He nodded, "Do _they_ have something similar?"

"It's not like us but I guess it's similar. I don't know how it works for them but for us, we look into the person's eyes and they become our world. Ephraim described it as gravity. You're no longer held to the Earth by gravity but by them. All ties with everyone in your life fall away and you are connected to them. You'll be anything they need."

"Hmm, thanks for telling me, Leah."

"You're good for her; you know that, don't you? The biggest issue you'll have is Seth and I think he'll be on your side when he sees how happy you make her. My brothers need a few good male role models. I love my dad but he's not here and she deserves to be happy and well, so do you," she told him before walking away.

* * *

Jake and the others, minus Leah made their way to Emily and Sam's. While Seth had been outside showing Charlie the truth of the legends, Jared had called the Cullens and quickly updated them on why the officer had been at Charlie's. The Cullens agreed they would take care of the body and the officer's car was parked in one of the many small parking lots that were near the various trails into the forest. His body was going to be brought just a ways into the forest and they would use some animal blood to make it seem as though he'd been attacked by a wild animal.

Paul and Quil reported that the Cullens had taken care of the body and car. They shared the memory of the family driving off in their various vehicles. The house was essentially abandoned, the furniture covered with white sheets. The doors and windows firmly locked against intruders.

Deciding it would be more than fine to pull Paul and Quil from patrol, he told them to meet them at Sam's. As soon as they arrived, Jake saw Embry and the pups sitting outside. They phased back and walked towards the fire pit to sit down.

Jake knew he needed to discuss a few things before he could address his plans for marking Leah. It was only a few minutes later when Paul and Quil arrived so he started the meeting. "There are a few things we need to discuss. Leah's already addressed with the pups how stupid and reckless her actions were. I think it goes without saying, that none of you should even think about doing something like that, ever. As far as the council is concerned, we don't need to go into details of what happened today. None of them need to know it was Leah, I think Seth put it best when he said it was all of us."

"Is she okay," Embry asked quietly.

Seth snorted before Jake could answer, "She's fine, Embry. We had to wait while those two defiled the forest again."

Jake growled at Seth, "I'm sure I can think of other interesting ways to punish you besides for having you strip naked in front of your mom's boyfriend. So, I'd stop while you're ahead."

Seth blushed while the rest of the pack snickered. More than one imagined how funny it had to have been with Seth being naked as the day he was born in front of his mom and Charlie. Jake stared at Seth and suddenly an idea came to mind. Nope, he wasn't done messing with Seth by any means. An evil grin appeared on his face at the thought of the special job he had for Seth. Seth gulped nervously in response to Jake's grin.

"Now, the last thing I'd like to address is while I only slightly feel like seriously maiming a few of you," Jake told them. "There's still some business we need to take care of. While we've been able to…resolve our differences, there's still one thing that needs to be done. And as much fun as it was to have Brady and Collin interrupt," he remarked sarcastically. "It just won't do to have one of you assholes showing up and wrecking the mood. So, this is what is going to happen."

* * *

After giving bare bones instructions to the pack about where they were not allowed to patrol until he said otherwise, Jake went to the Clearwater's to collect Leah. He had pulled Seth aside after the meeting and explained what he needed him to do. Seth blushing furiously as he listened to Jake's instructions, which was more a list of supplies that needed to be brought to the location Jake had picked.

He didn't necessarily drag Leah out of the house but he barely gave her a chance to say goodbye to her mom. And he did nothing more than nod at his dad. Together they ran back to his house. Once there he walked to the living room and she followed him, raising an eyebrow in curiosity when he sat down and turned on the TV.

"Seriously, we're going to watch TV."

"Yep, tonight we're just going to rest. I've got plans for tomorrow and you'll need your rest," he huskily murmured.

"Oh," she whispered flushing from head to toe before joining him on the couch.

It was the first time in nearly a week that they did nothing other than sleep together. Leah had tried every trick she knew to get him to do more. She knew he wanted her; his erection strained his boxers but he wouldn't give in. He kept telling her that she needed to be patient and rest up for tomorrow. It was laughable at how strong his resolve was because with all the teasing she was doing and his resistance has turned her on so much that her loins ached, throbbing in time to the beat of her heart.

* * *

When the sun rose in the sky the next morning, they fixed breakfast together. They sat side by side at the table, feeding each other and all it did was work Leah up more. She was ready to take what she wanted. He must have seen the look of desire and determination on her face because in the next moment, he stood up and said, "Are you ready," as he held his hand out to her.

She looked at him and grasped his hand. Jake pulled her to her feet and led her towards the door. She started to protest, "Jake, we can't leave the kitchen a mess."

"Don't worry Quil owes me. He'll be by to take care of it."

They walked outside together towards the woods surrounding the house. Once they were under the cover of the trees, he dropped her hand and pulled his shorts off. Turning to her, he reached down and pulled the shirt of his she was wearing off. His eyes glazing over at the fact she had been wearing nothing under his shirt. He raked his eyes down her form, his already hard member throbbing in eagerness. His wolf pacing in anticipation knowing they would finally claim their mate fully.

Leah moved closer to him, wanting to feel their skin touching. She was surprised when he backed away just a bit, he gaze intensely focused on her. "No, we're doing this my way, Leah. There are only a few guidelines to what happens today. The first one is by the end of this, you will submit to us fully. And before you protest, this isn't about whose in control, it's about choice. You choosing me, choosing us. The second one is easy…run."

Her jaw dropped open, trying to decipher what he meant by those words but when she looked back into his eyes and saw how they were ringed with yellow, she knew what to do. He'd already told her that his plan involved satisfying her wolf, too. Suddenly, she realized why they were standing naked in the forest. Her heart rate increased and she couldn't help but be a little excited by the prospect of a chase. Her wolf was all for it, practically salivating at the chance to be flirtatious with their mate. So, she did exactly what he told her to, phasing into her wolf, she ran.

* * *

**AN: I'm sorry. *hides from angry glares***


	69. Fade Into You

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

* * *

Chapter 68

Fade Into You

Leah's heart thundered in her chest and her lungs burned as she struggled to breathe. She wasn't sure where she was running to. She noticed how quiet it was in her head and she didn't think anyone was phased in, including Jake. She wasn't sure why he was giving her a head start, they all knew she was faster than them but she decided she'd go along with it. Let him chase her around.

She felt when he phased in, the shimmer washing over her wolf form. It felt different that it had in the past. It called to her wolf and she stumbled, nearly stopping in her tracks. Despite his command that she run, no longer did she want to run from him, she wanted to run to him. He was her destiny, the thing that helped tie her past, present, and future together. And she was his, it was a powerful idea.

She was running hell-bent for…well she wasn't sure where she was supposed to run. But she could feel his was gaining on her. She remembered those early days as a new wolf when Embry had showed her and Seth how use their new skills as a wolf. Testing their strength and agility; she used those same skills to dash and dart through the forest, leading him on a merry chase.

As she ran, she realized she was coming up to the meadow. She pushed herself further knowing that she'd be more than able to put some space between them again simply because she'd be able to race at top speed and wouldn't need to worry about obstacles. Her muscles strained and burned with effort, her lungs wheezed air in and out harshly. If she wasn't so focused on trying to evade him, she would have laughed at the sound of her breathing. She sounded like a 2-pack a day smoker as she huffed and puffed.

Finally reaching the edge of the meadow she dug her paws into the ground. The strength of her actions tossed up dirt and leaf litter from the forest floor. She'd nearly made it halfway through the meadow when she realized he'd caught up to her. Somehow he managed to corral her towards the meadow and had cut off her path of escape. She didn't want to escape anymore; she was more than ready to surrender.

With that thought she phased back, standing there in the center of the meadow. The warm sunlight streamed through the trees. Shadows and light danced in the still morning air. As the morning dew was slowly evaporating the entire meadow was cast in a haze. The scene was surreal. She watched, her breath catching in her throat as he charged at her, phasing back into his human form mere meters from her before starting a slow prowl towards her.

The beams of sunlight filtering through the trees highlighted the perfection of his skin. Its weak light casting some areas into dark shadows, making the firm contours of his body seem harder or rougher, she wasn't sure which. She knew though from experience while his body was firm, there wasn't an area that could be considered _soft_ on him but the feel of him was similar to velvet wrapped over steel.

She met his gaze, saw the how his eyes glowed with lust for her. They remained ringed in yellow, his wolf near the surface. Her belly throbbed, the telltale leak of fluid from between her thighs as she shivered in anticipation of his touch. Her eyes shuttering closed when his nostrils flared, the scent of her desire heady.

"Leah," his voice sounded near her ear. Its gravelly sound causing goose bumps on her arms. She took a shaky breath in, his scent filling her nostrils. His heat radiated to her warming her skin which had been cooled by the morning air. "Leah," he purred. "Are you gonna open your eyes? Or just keep them closed like a scared little girl?"

Her eyes jerked open at his words, the faintest hint of anger in them at his words and tone. She was by no means scared of him, nor was she a _little girl_. She'd kick his ass from here until next week if he messed with her. Jake laughed at the sudden fire in her gaze; his arm reaching up to trail a finger along the side of her face, neatly tucking the loose strands of hair behind her ear.

She moaned at the feeling of his fingers against her skin. The gentleness of him as he touched her. Her nipples crested into hard points that begged to be touched, licked, sucked, _hell,_ anything he was willing to give. Leaning forward, she closed the distance between their bodies. The heat between them intense.

"I'm not a little girl," she growled. "Nor am I scared of you, Jacob Black."

"Hmm, not ready to concede yet, are you? I guess the game's still on," he told her with a chuckle. He leaned forward, his tongue darted out to flick at the lobe of her ear before, he told her, "I can't wait to hear you beg." His tone oozed the promise of pleasure but not until she'd given in to him.

Jake reached one hand up and tangled in her hair, pulling her head to his. His lips soft at first, just the barest whisper of a touch before becoming bolder. She could feel as he held himself back, not allowing her to deepen their kiss. His other hand reached down and he jerked her body towards his. The heat she'd thought was intense before was suddenly scorching. She was going to turn into a smoldering pile of ashes.

His hardened cock throbbed against her abdomen. He used his arm to lift her up slightly before lowering her back to the ground, grinding against her. Groaning against her mouth at his actions. His tongue thrust into her mouth, tasting the sweetness that lingered in the dark recess of her mouth.

Leah's fingers dug into his hair, his scalp; she was trying to find something to hang onto. As he helped her to grind against him, she felt as his cock dripped pre-cum on her. The moisture providing just enough lubrication that he was able to glide against her easier. She nearly came undone when his hands began to kneed and mold her buttocks. Her knees grew weak and she laced her arms around his neck to hold herself up.

He lifted her up with ease. Her legs parted before wrapping around his waist. All it would take was just a nudge, a slight shunt and she could be impaled on him. She begged and pleaded, her moans and writhing motions communicating her need. Instead of giving her what she needed, he broke his lips from her, "I told you, honey, I'm gonna make you beg. And that's barely begging."

"Jake…please…"

"No, we'll get to that in good time," he purred near her ear. He continued to hold onto her as he walked towards the edge of the meadow. Once there, his lips trailed along the side of her neck, across her collarbone, up the other side of her neck. Her head was thrown back granting him better access. She tried to snake a hand down, thinking if she timed it just right, she could take what she wanted. But the sharp nip on the delicate skin just underneath her ear and his growl told her that she'd been found out.

"Leah, you agreed we'd do this my way."

"But…Jake…"

"NO," his tone dripping with just enough Alpha tone that she stiffened. Her and her wolf acquiescing that he was in charge. And as if she wasn't already turned on and frustrated, it only increased her desire and need several notches. Her fingers dug into his scalp and she pulled his head away from her neck, crashing her lips to his. Ferocious in her need, her lips and tongue trying to dominate his mouth.

He granted her this small indulgence, loving when Leah and her wolf would come out to play. His erection swelled and throbbed. His heart beat in time to hers and he wanted nothing more than to bury himself in her soft, wet heat. He groaned, fighting for control. He lifted her and rubbed against her a few more times. Finally, deciding he needed to change things a bit or he wouldn't last long enough to make her beg, he helped her unwrap her legs from his waist and set her down.

Her black-brown eyes that were hazy with desire glinted with confusion. Her brow furrowing, he reached over and smoothed the wrinkled flesh. "Don't worry, honey, I'll take care of you."

Leah watched as he turned and blinked her eyes in surprise when he pulled a blanket out of a bag that she hadn't noticed there. As she looked on, he spread the blanket on the ground. They were situated on the very edge of the meadow, the forest nearly surrounding them on three sides. It was as though this little piece of land was similar to the ocean as it was nestled into a cove.

Once he had the blanket placed on the ground, he sauntered back over to her and grasped her hand, tugging her towards him. She followed him slightly overwhelmed that he'd obviously been busy. Frowning, she realized there was no way he'd had time to do all this. Not between what they'd dealt with yesterday. He'd barely been gone for more than thirty minutes to meet with the pack and then had immediately picked her up and even though they'd done nothing more than watch TV, eat, and sleep…he hadn't been out of her sight for more than five minutes.

"Jake…umm, when? How," she asked nervously suddenly fearful that the pack knew exactly what was happening and they were lurking around the corner. Her ardor cooling as she bit her lip and glanced around.

Sensing her hesitation, he pulled her into her arms and helped her to sit down on the blanket. He leaned over kissing her lips softly. "Leah, they know not to be anywhere near here. As far as how everything got here, Seth needed to be punished. I won't even tell you what he said yesterday. That little shit's lucky I didn't order him to take everyone's patrol."

She blushed at his words. She'd only noticed recently he'd begun to get quite a mouth on him. Probably from all the time he spent around her and well, with the pack. They were an unruly and coarse bunch. The fact there was little privacy when they were phased meant modesty went out the window. About the only thing the guys were careful about was respecting Leah's privacy when she phased, otherwise everything else was boundless.

Jake watched the flush that crept up her cheeks at her brother's antics. He saw exactly when she relaxed and breathed a sigh of relief that she trusted him. Never would he allow the pack to intrude upon their private moments together. What had happened with Brady and Collin was an experience he didn't care to repeat. She was _theirs_ and he wasn't going to share her.

"Lie down," he commanded his wolf pleased when she listened without argument. He ran his eyes along her supine form. Her cheeks remained a rosy pink and her coral-colored lips parted in eagerness her tongue rushing out to wet them. He groaned at her actions causing her catch her lower lip between her pearly white teeth as she bit back a moan. He could see the faint marks of bruising where he'd sucked on her neck and collarbone. It was nearly impossible to leave a mark that wouldn't fade after an hour or two…well, that wasn't entirely correct. There was one mark which would never leave her flesh, his brand on her.

His own mark tingled at his contemplating. He wondered whether he'd feel the need to mark her twice as she'd done him or if it was simply her wolf's way of reminding him they remained unmarked. He continued to gaze at her, running his eyes along the smooth curve of her neck, the barely perceptible arches of her collarbone, and lower still down towards her chest.

Her breasts rose and fell with her steady breaths in and out. The peaks pointed and strained towards him, begging for his touch. Further down his eyes traveled, taking in the dip of her navel, the curve of her hipbones, and the V of her legs. The small, dark thatch of hair that rested at the top of her mound; he could see the evidence of her desire for him, his touch. Her legs were just barely parted but it was enough for him to see her swollen folds, the glistening skin which had been moistened by their earlier caresses.

"Jake…" she breathed, her voice sounding hoarse as though she was parched. Her arm reached for him, her fingers curving and flexing in the universal signal for him to come closer.

So he did, only when he moved, he positioned himself by her feet. His hands reached out to touch her feet, caressing the sole, and kneading the arch of one foot before placing a gentle kiss on it before turning his attention to its mate. Once done, he caressed her legs, massaging her calf muscles. As he reached the sensitive area behind her knees, he lifted each leg up, leaned down and kissed the delicate flesh.

He continued to move upwards, his fingertips ghosting along her thighs, skirting around her mound and tracing her hipbones. Leaning over, he placed a kiss on the crest of her hips. She arched up, moaning his name and begging for his touch. He chuckled softly before placing open-mouthed kisses on her belly, his tongue darting out to tease her navel. Leah's fingers ran through his short locks, gripping tightly as she tried to pull his head towards hers, wanting more than just his soft touches on her body.

His hands skimmed her rib cage up towards her breasts. His thumbs circled over her nipples and they tightened painfully. "Please," she moaned tugging on his head which was hovering near navel. She needed something more than just his hands; she wanted his lips, his tongue on her skin. She sighed in relief when his mouth descended on one of her nipples, pulling the turgid nub of flesh into the warm recess of his mouth. Her hips arched upwards and he slid a hand down along her stomach into her hot, wet folds.

Her hips bucked at his touch, her fingers curling painfully, twining and twisting in such a way, there was a good possibility that he'd had a bald spot before they were finished. He slid one finger at first, then two into her center. His thumb poised at her clit applying pressure. Her hips moved against him as he thrust his fingers inside her. Her first orgasm came quickly, her thighs and belly quivered, her voice hoarsely screaming his name.

He continued to hold his fingers inside her moist heat, curling and stroking the bundle of nerves. His mouth working its way up towards her mouth to capture her lips. Her lips greedily meeting his, her tongue twining with his. It didn't take long before his fingers once again pushed her over the edge. Breaking their kiss, he leaned to whisper in her ear, "That's just the beginning."

He slowly pulled his fingers from her and then brought them to his mouth, his tongue tasting her essence, growling softly, his eyes closing. His distraction only lasted for a moment but it was just long enough for Leah to get the upper hand. She quickly sat up and tackled him to the ground. Her thighs spread, resting on the side of his waist. She grinded against him, small rocking movements that had her panting, her eyes heavily lidded as she looked down at him.

"No more teasing," she moaned. "I need you," her words accentuated by her slow grinding movements. She lifted up, raising an eyebrow in his direction, challenging him to fight her on this. Jake wasn't done with their game yet but knew he'd have the opportunity to do what he wanted with her. He grabbed his erection and ran it along her already slick folds before making a slight thrust and entering her.

He let her control their movements. Loving how she would give herself over to pleasure. Her head thrown back as she panted, the closed eyes, and wrinkled brow. The cool morning breeze fanned her hair and the scent of her shampoo tickled his nose. Her fingers dug into his chest, nails biting into his skin. He felt as her slow and steady movements had him brushing against her sensitive nerves. Her inner muscles tightened and flexed, pulling him deeper with each circle of her hips.

Reaching up, he pulled gently on her nipples. Her skin flushing as she neared her climax. No longer were her movements coordinated, they were jerky and awkward. His hands moved to her hips, lifting her just enough so that he could thrust upwards and control the movement. His thrusting motion was more effective than what she'd been doing. His strokes increasing as he rubbed against the bundle of nerves. She clamped down hard on his cock, shattering in release. He pulled her down hard on him as he thrust one final time before pulsing inside her.

* * *

Leah collapsed on his chest, breathing heavily. His arms wrapped around her, holding her as her body continued to tremble. Their hearts raced together; each could feel the pounding rhythm of the other's. They lay there holding one another, their overheated skin cooling and their breathing slowing. She sighed as his lips found her forehead. Jake placed a gentle kiss as his hands gently stroked her back. The tension leaving her body and she felt relaxed, at peace.

"So, you're sure about this," he asked her softly, anxiety twisting his gut. As much as she may have demanded he mark her, there was some part of him that was still unsure. Not because he didn't want to be with her forever but he wanted to make sure she wouldn't regret it. He didn't want her to be pushed into it because of her wolf.

She pushed herself up so she could look into his eyes. Seeing the concern there, she wondered whether these feelings of rejection he had would ever go away. There were so many ways they were different and complemented each other. This was the one way they were alike. They both had experienced some type of heartbreak. Someone had hurt them so deeply they didn't know any longer whether that part would ever be fixed. In her case, it had been Sam. But in Jake's case, she was coming to realize she had played a part, probably the biggest part in why he doubted her word.

"Yes, I'm sure. I've been sure for a while," she paused to gently kiss him. "I'm sorry," she murmured against his lips. "I'm sorry for fighting this, you. It wasn't fair of me. Not when I knew and I could…I should have said something."

"Leah, it's in the past. I wasn't what you needed, at least not then. I just want to make sure you're making the choice. You, not your wolf, not some fucked wolf shit. _You._"

"I am, Jake. I choose you," she told him with conviction. She'd never been so sure of anything in her life. Even when she had thought her future, her forever was with Sam, she didn't feel anywhere near as assured as she did now. Jake was her future, her forever and the idea of it wasn't scary, it didn't make her break out in a cold sweat. She didn't worry that she wasn't good enough for him. She wasn't concerned he would get sick of her temper or bitchiness. He may get annoyed with her but when the day was drawing to a close, she couldn't see them going to bed angry. She didn't see them holding a grudge against the other for some perceived slight.

She was learning to not be so reactive to situations. Sometimes a moment of reflection went a long way. That didn't mean she wouldn't keep him on his toes. But all she could see was them waking up every morning together. Their life would be about being who they were, not changing to fit the other's vision of perfection because they were already what the other needed…and wanted. And every night, they would go to sleep in the same bed. They would be the first person and last person each other would see every day.

He smiled at her, softly at first and then his grin widened. The happiness on his face showing his youth but she knew he'd been through more than others a decade older than him. He'd been the one to care for his father when his sisters had left. The _curse_ which now she considered to be a blessing had affected him differently than her but it wasn't a competition of who had the shittier story of how phasing had fucked up their life.

She shifted so she no longer was lying on him, instead positioning herself so she lay on her side next to him. He turned to face her, his arm reaching for her to pull her close. His lips gently kissed her. "I love you," he whispered. "I want this to be good for you. I can't help but worry that I'll hurt you," he confessed.

"Don't think like that. I want it. I want you. And if it takes a little pain to have forever with you than I'm willing."

He nodded before moving so he was kneeling. She moved so she was face down with her upper body resting partially on her knees and arms. He moved closer to her, his fingers caressing her skin and his lips following the movement of his fingers. Leah moaned as her skin broke out in goose bumps, the nerve endings vibrating.

"Jake…please."

At her plea, he positioned himself behind her. Reaching a hand down, he stroked her and she writhed, pushing back towards him. She lifted up slightly which not only gave him better access but the movement opened her up to his view. Her folds were swollen and glistening; the soft, pink flesh quivering at his gaze. Placing one hand on her hip, he held himself, stroking his erection against her heated flesh. Closing his eyes, the sensation overwhelming, he entered her slowly. Inch by incredible inch, felt as she stretched to accommodate him. Her hips rocked back towards him.

Continuing to hold her hip and placing his other hand on her side, he began his assault. His movements gentle and slow at first but as she trembled, his movements became more insistent and rougher. The ache that had been present for the better part of a week, had suddenly grown to the point that she was unsure he'd be able to dissolve it. She pushed back against him every time he thrust towards her, trying to soothe the fiery ache.

Jake leaned over his hand reaching around to palm her breasts. His breath fanned her neck as he rocked his hips against her. He could feel the fire he stoked with his movements and could feel how she needed something more. More than just his deep thrusts and hands on her flesh. Reaching his arm further underneath her, he pulled her up. Positioning her so she was kneeling, her back flush against his chest and held her there. In this new position, he could no longer rock his hips into her, he had to situate slightly different and his movements become more a shunting movement. His arm locked around her chest to keep her in place, while his other hand snaked down and stroked at her clit.

Leah loved the change in position but felt as though she was completely on display. The entire front of her body was exposed and her legs were slightly spread as he rubbed her flesh. She wondered what it must look like and flushed. His husky voice murmuring near her ear, "You must be thinking the same thing I am. I want to see how sexy you must look right now. See you on display like this, my hand stroking your clit while I fuck you. It's too bad we don't have that mirror right now."

At his words and the picture he'd placed in her mind, she groaned. Grinding her hips against him with every thrust he made. Her breaths becoming shaky and her heart pounded. The throbbing heart beat pulsed where they were joined. Her head leaned to the side at the touch of his tongue near the back of her neck. He licked along her upper back, and instead of latching onto the area where her neck and shoulder met, his mouth focused on an area closer to her arm.

She writhed against him, squeezing him uncontrollably. His name falling from her lips as she felt the beginning of her climax. His lips and tongue grew more insistent. His thrusts were deep and hard, nearly to the point of pain. A good pain but pain nonetheless. The slight nip of his teeth threw her over the edge, she screamed. Her core convulsed around him, her hands which had reached back and held onto his thighs, fingers digging into his flesh. He surged up into her, his mouth opening and his teeth bit into her skin.

It was nothing more than a slight stinging sensation. As he pulsed in her, his tongue darted out to soothe the mark, just as she'd done after she'd marked him. He continued a few more soft, slow thrusts before he kissed the mark he'd left and pulled out. Her body was limp and his strong arms held her up until he could help her to lie down on her side. His body curling around her before he closed his eyes; her breathing was already even and deep and if she wasn't sleeping yet, it wouldn't be long before she would be.

* * *

They woke up a short time later. It wasn't cold but it wasn't warm either and Leah shivered slightly. Jake sat up and reached over into the bag and grabbed out another blanket and covered them. Once again, pulling her into his arms as he rested his hand on her belly. He looked at her upper back where the mark was. Like his, it had already healed over. The impression of his teeth perfectly imbedded in it. Leaning forward just an inch, he snuffled the mark; enjoying as she moaned and noticed how it made him think of their first time together when he'd thought together they smelled like home. It was just enough of him and her.

Leah shifted in his arms so she could face him. She reached up and touched his face before telling him shakily, "So, I guess it works the same. The mark, I mean."

He laughed at her words, "Did you think it wouldn't?"

Shrugging she answered honestly, "I never know what to expect anymore. It's not as though I'm normal. I wasn't supposed to phase but I did. I was told I couldn't have children but now it seems like I can but it's probably dependent on a hundred different factors," she said exaggerating. "So, I just think it's better not to think of how it should be and just go with it, I guess."

"Hmm," he replied already knowing she wasn't expecting him to help her rationalize what she had said. As he held her in his arms and looked at her, he was suddenly struck by the fact she'd mentioned children twice in as many days. Groaning, he remembered the sex talk Sue had given them. He realized they'd been at it literally like rabbits and he hadn't once thought about protection and now he'd marked her. He was doomed, Sue would kill him and his dad would probably get the spirits to revive him just so he could kill him, too. And he hadn't even addressed the fact that he'd have Seth and Embry to face.

Noticing his sudden change in demeanor, the frown on his face and the fact he looked a little green, Leah became concerned. "Jake, what's wrong?"

"I just thought about something. Fuck," he swore. "Well, it's been nice knowing you, Leah. I'm sorry we won't be able to spend our lives together…we only have enough time until…"

"Until what," she asked anxiously.

"Until a member of your family kills me," he finished on a groan.

"Why would they kill you?"

"Because in the midst of everything that was happening I forgot about _protection_," he whispered the last word.

She giggled, "That's why you're giving yourself an ulcer? Any smart girl knows you never put a guy in charge of things like that. I've got it more than covered. I had Carlisle double-dose me with the shot a few weeks ago. Thanks for proving my point, too."

"Proving what," he asked in confusion.

"That you all think with the wrong organ."


	70. I'm Yours

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

**AN: I'm so, so sorry for the delay. I've been going through the 5 stages of grief over this fic knowing that it's coming to an end. For some reason, I thought if I didn't finish it...it wouldn't be over (#1 denial). Then came my feelings of irritation (#2 anger) and "why now? Why me?" After that I tried to convince myself I could add some more drama, maybe have Bella come back from the dead or the Volturi attack (#3 bargaining). Cue stage left, "why even bother finishing it, there's no reason to. I don't have to if I don't want to" (#4 depression). And finally, I've come to understand that it deserves a beautiful and complete ending as it's only fitting for those of you who've taken this journey with me (#5 acceptance). So here's the next chapter, I'm thinking there will be one more chapter, a flash forward to Christmas time or so (it's October now) and a surprise or two, followed by an epilogue.**

**Thanks to everyone who's been reading, reviewing, favorite'ing, alert'ing, everything. I appreciate it so very, very much! :)**

* * *

Chapter 69

I'm Yours

His relief at her words unknotted his stomach just enough so that it could express his hunger. Its loud growl filled the air causing her to laugh at him. He mocked glared at her before saying, "Well, if you think that's funny…just wait until I refuse to share with you."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me," he smirked at her before reaching into the bag again and pulling out several items of clothing. He tossed one of his tee-shirts at her and pulled on a pair of shorts. He reached into the bag again as she tugged the shirt on and pulled out a few containers and bottled drink for each of them.

Opening the bottle he'd handed her and taking a drink, she motioned to the containers, "So, what did you bring?"

"Not sure, I didn't make or pack it. Emily helped," he shrugged before opening the largest container. The smell of bacon and maple syrup filled the air.

"Please tell me that's pancakes and bacon," she demanded.

As he peered into the container, he frowned. "Not exactly. Shit, you're probably not going to like it." He shook his head wondering how Sam managed to put up with the same food all the time. Sure, Emily knew how to make gigantic, wolf-sized muffins but even he felt like he'd had enough muffins to last a lifetime.

Leah grabbed the container out of his hands and looked inside. No wonder he was frowning, _fucking _muffins. She hated muffins but she was hungry as hell and damn it, even if it was muffins she was going to eat them. Reaching in, she grabbed one and took a bite. "Mmm," she moaned. "Fine, I don't completely hate muffins, this is not too bad." Finally, her cousin had done something to redeem herself for fucking Leah's fiancé. And what Jake had told her many mornings ago was true, _bacon did make everything better_.

They ate a meal of muffins, fresh fruit, and water. At some point, she moved over and he gathered her into his arms. As she sat in the circle of his arms, her mind wandered to their future. They hadn't talked about what their dreams or hopes were; what they wanted from life. Her ears perked up at his soft question, "Would you have?"

"What," she asked confused.

"What you threatened, you know…when the whole business with marking came out?"

She laughed, "No, despite my own irritation with Sam I wouldn't have been able to. As much as he loved to tell me I didn't understand the _pull_. I did but didn't want to order him either, it should still be about choice. Time was running out though and he'd already made his choice but wasn't willing to admit it."

"So…are you ever going to tell me what happened that night," he asked softly.

She knew exactly what he was talking about, the drama with Sam. Why he didn't tell the others about marking, why he'd fought with Edward, everything. She turned so as she was sitting on his lap and could rest her head on his chest, her finger reaching out to trace along his firm flesh. She took a deep breath and started at the beginning, telling him everything.

As she spoke, the bits and pieces he'd seen, some his own memories while some came from the others, he realized how much she'd shouldered from the very beginning. A few times she had to pause and give him time to calm down, softly explaining it hadn't happened.

"I don't think he would've. It's why I think we need to approach things different from our parents," she explained. "Had they recognized the signs earlier with Sam or even after it happened had they explained it to both of us, it would've made a difference. We went from being everything to each other to suddenly there was a huge secret between us. He couldn't say a word to me and I knew there was more to his disappearance than what he or _they _let on. Even knowing there was a possibility," she shrugged. "At least it would've made it easier. I don't think any of us could imagine what it was like for him. Each of us after him, it's been…I don't think easier…but less…I can't describe it. It's different because even when you don't know what's happening and it's scary, you still have the help of the others before you."

He nodded in agreement. "You're right. I think that's part of the reason why it was so hard to let go of _her_," he said softly. "She knew about part of this world and accepted him so when I finally phased, it was more than just a crush on her. She never judged, just acknowledged the facts and helped me to see I wasn't the monster I'd come to believe. It was scary watching how things unfolded before I phased. With Sam, I didn't understand or care. But then when it was the three of them, it was unnerving how they'd look at me as though they were waiting for something to happen. I think they thought I would be next."

"But you weren't, it was Embry."

"Yeah, and it made Quil and I so mad that our best friend wouldn't even pay attention to us any longer. That he ignored us. The three of us had promised each other we wouldn't let anything happen to change our friendship."

"I can't even imagine how much it must've thrown the elders for a loop. The fact that Embry was next; from what my mom's figured out, I don't think they guessed it was my dad. It sure didn't help his health either," she sighed as she thought about all the time they'd missed, her and her brothers. How different things could've been, had their father just said something. How Embry could've had a family in addition to the makeshift one provided by Jake and Quil's.

Jake reached a hand up to smooth her hair before placing a kiss on her forehead. His arms pulling her closer to him, "How'd you do it? Accept what he'd done and not be angry about it. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't shocked at how quickly both you and Seth brought him into your lives."

So she told him everything. Explained what happened that summer so many years ago. How her mom had struggled through the loss of her two brothers. The tiny graves that were next to her father's that she never knew about. That fateful day when she'd nearly had to say goodbye forever to her mom. How Charlie had been the first to arrive and his compassionate words. She didn't mean to cry but she did; tears for the brothers she never knew, for her mom, her dad, and for Embry who'd suffered the most because of a single mistake that escalated into a catastrophe.

"As much as it hurt what he did. I couldn't do the same thing to Embry; he'd already missed out on so much. It wasn't his fault, it never was. And my…our dad loved him. It was written in a scrapbook he'd kept and in his gestures. How he made sure that your dad and Quil's established Embry into your lives. I think it was the biggest regret of his life, especially once Embry phased. He couldn't be there like your dad was for you because how do you nearly 16 years later admit you made an error."

* * *

Neither of them said much after that, instead they sat there silently listening to the sounds of the forest. The sun was higher in the sky and it was close to noon. His hands stroked along her arms and back; she shivered from the sensation. Her fingertips continued to dance along the outlines of his muscles. She lifted her head up to look at him and he lowered his, her eyes closing at the first touch of his lips.

All the ferocity and need earlier, from the entire week had finally dissipated. It was no longer this intense need to mate but instead they both felt the need to connect, to join as one in the world's oldest way. It took some maneuvering on her part but she was finally able to turn so she straddled his thighs.

Leah could feel the throbbing in his groin and hers answered in time to his. The shirt she'd been wearing was gently lifted up and off her. His gaze slowly drifted over her unclothed form before he met her eyes; his gaze intense. It felt as though an electrical current ran through her body bringing her back to the day they'd imprinted.

Taking a shaky breath in, she asked, "Did you feel that?"

"Yeah," he confessed. "I'm still confused how I could've missed it."

"No, no blaming or worrying anymore about it. I'd rather have went through this to know it was our choice than have it have been easy and simple like the others. I don't have any worries, not anymore," she told him before leaning in to kiss him.

They made love leisurely, taking their time. There was no frenzied rush or holding back. It was just them coming together as they were meant to. Their touches gentle, softly spoken words of love and promises whispered. Only neither of them felt promises were the best way to describe it; because promises could be broken and these truths, convictions, or devotions; whatever you wanted to call them were so much deeper. The love they shared, the imprint that pulled them together and intertwined their futures, and the marks they'd placed on each other's bodies assured they wouldn't be broken or forgotten.

* * *

Afterwards, they lay in each other's arms. Leah's head was once again resting on his chest, her torso turned to him. Their bodies so close, it was difficult to tell where they became two separate beings. His arm wrapped around her to hold her next to him, while his other hand caught hers and their fingers laced together.

She told him so many things, answered so many questions but hadn't said the one thing she'd become sure of in the past few days. She'd lied when she said she would've been able to walk away from him, let Bella have him. Even though, things were so different between them now from then. As much as she'd hated imprinting, the concept of it, the pain it caused, she wanted the assurance it had. She'd watched in envy, Emily and Sam, Kim and Jared, Paul and Rachel; she wanted what they had. Having someone who knew what you needed and was created for you.

"What are you thinking about so intently," he asked as his voice pulled her from her thoughts.

She was suddenly nervous and shy and pulled her lip between her teeth. She ducked her head further down as she tried to come up with a way to say it. "Umm…nothing," she stuttered.

He snorted at her response, "Yeah, sure, it's nothing. Why don't you fess up? I'll figure it out sooner or later…or maybe I'll just torture it out of you," he threatened as he turned and rolled her onto her back. Her legs naturally fell open to accept his body between them. Jake rubbed against her, leaning his head down, his tongue thrusting out to lick at the edge of his mark on her skin. Her hips arching up as she moaned.

"Are you gonna tell me, Leah?" His husky voice and hot breath on her neck sending a shiver down her spine making her incapable of speech.

He continued his touches, his lips and tongue kissing and licking along the mark, her collarbone, her neck, and finally up to her mouth. He met her lips in a fierce kiss; it was all tongues, lips, and teeth. Her legs moved further apart and she reached between them to guide him inside. He made no move to stop her and instead helped her by thrusting forward into her soft, wet heat.

It was almost immediately that she felt herself quiver around him. He started a slow rhythm of thrusts, her legs coming up to wrap around his waist, locking his body to hers. He rose up just enough so he could watch her face; he loved seeing her come apart in his arms.

Her hands searched for purchase, finding it, one in his hair and the other around the middle of his back. Her fingers threaded through the short locks. Her other hand, her fingers curled, nails biting into his skin as she grabbed on as hard as she could. She listened as their hearts seemed to beat in sync with one another, their breathing matched.

It could have been mere moments, minutes, or even hours; time was no longer measurable to either of them. He increased his pace, adding just the smallest circle of his hips so he could stroke the sensitive bundle of nerves inside. He saw as her mouth fell open with her panting breaths, the slightest furrow of her brow, and the widening of her eyes.

Their eyes locked and he felt as the faint quivers increased becoming violent shudders and spasms, pulling him deeper. Her hips thrust upwards meeting his and she moaned his name just before she declared, "I love you."

He'd known before she said the words what she felt but hearing it aloud was so pleasing that he couldn't hold back any longer. As much as he wanted to prolong their moment, prolong their pleasure, he couldn't. He thrust a few more times before following her over the precipice. His lips meeting hers in a soft kiss as he murmured against them, "I love you, too."

* * *

Seth couldn't believe what Jake had asked of him. It was bad enough knowing what his sister and Jake had been doing. Knowing what they'd done not once, but twice in the forest but now he was expected to be a pack mule to bring a list of items that would be used to _seduce_ his sister. He couldn't stop the involuntary shudder that ran through his body at the very idea.

It was official, he needed therapy. He wondered if his mom had worked with any good head shrinks at the Forks' Hospital. He'd need to figure out a way to explain the whole _I'm a werewolf slash human_ aspect too so he wpuldn'tend locked up forever. Maybe he could tell the shrink it was a reoccurring dream he had.

He packed the duffle bag with a couple of blankets from his house and the tee-shirt and shorts Jake had given him. Bringing it downstairs, he reached into the fridge and grabbed some bottled waters and electrolyte drinks his mom kept on hand. He looked at the clock and realizing it was nearly seven-thirty he realized he needed to get over to Sam and Emily's. Jake had assured him that Emily would have a few other things to add to the bag and he was going to be on patrol from eight to midnight.

The plan was for him to finish his patrol, sleep for a few hours and then run the bag out to the meadow an hour or so before sunrise. Jake worried about leaving a bag containing food, no matter how tightly sealed it was in the forest overnight but he didn't want to risk them running into Seth either. _Sunrise,_ Jake had concluded was the latest he'd be able to keep Leah relaxed and calm before she tore into him.

Once he arrived at Sam and Emily's, he brought the duffle bag inside. Sitting down at the table, Emily placed a plate of food in front of him. He started eating while he watched her pack a few containers of food into the bag.

"So…yeah…I'll umm…be back for that when I get done with patrol," he muttered.

"Of course, Seth, don't worry about it. I know the schedule's been different with your sister and Jake not patrolling right now. Sam's patrolling at midnight, so I'll be up. I usually make him something before he goes, so I'll make a little extra so if you're hungry when you get done, you can eat too."

He looked at his cousin in shock. It was the most she'd said to him in a long time. Even though, Sam and Leah had come to an understanding, neither of the Clearwater siblings had acknowledged Emily and let her know while they wouldn't forget what happened they had forgiven her.

"Thanks, Em. You don't have to do that," he remarked softly.

She came to sit down at the table next to him. He watched out of the corner of his eye as she nervously twisted her hands together. "I'm sorry about what happened," she said quietly. "I never wanted to ever hurt Leah. She was my best friend, my sister, the last person I ever wanted to…" she trailed off unable to finish her thought.

He reached over to rest his hand over hers, stopping her anxious movements. "Don't worry about it, Em. It's in the past. I'm sorry, too for how I acted, the things I said. Fate's a bitch sometimes but it was all for the best. We needed Leah's leadership…it's not that Sam wasn't a good leader but it's their job, Jake and Leah's and he wasn't ready for it. She was…it's why Sam imprinted on you, why Leah and Jake on each other."

As he looked at her face, he saw her smile. The same smile she had before, the one he'd only seen fleetingly when she was around Sam. It transformed her face, minimizing the angry scars that covered half her face. She was the first one to make a move, pulling him into a hug.

"Thank you, Seth. She's happy, isn't she," she asked.

He couldn't help but laugh at her question. "Yes, she's happy," as he pulled back to look at her. "I don't know why he wants to put up with her shit but he does. Even after what happened today, he knew what to say and do to comfort her; get her to not feel tremendously guilty," he admitted knowing that Sam had mostly likely already told her everything. They all knew how difficult it was to keep anything from their imprint; so even though they'd promised to not say a word to the elders, the imprints knew. It was how it should be anyway, for his sister was not only a member of the pack but was an imprint herself. She had a foot in each world and her strength and support was derived from both.

"She's always been strong like that. On the inside she can be crumbling but somehow she finds a way to pull herself together so one would never know what's going on."

He nodded in agreement and noticed the clock; it was time for his patrol. Saying goodbye to Emily, Seth ran outside into the woods. He quickly stripped off his shorts, tied them to his leg before phasing. Jared giving him a quick report and he took off to run the borders.

* * *

It was late when Seth got home from patrol; he'd taken Emily up on her offer and enjoyed a nice meal. He'd even taken the time to make amends with Sam. He apologized for his disruptive behavior when he'd first joined the pack and what he said. Though he refused to apologize for punching Sam and breaking his nose to which Sam simply nodded; an unspoken agreement that Seth hadn't been out of line to do that.

It was a day for apologies; at least that's how Seth preferred to look at the day. Sam apologized for his behavior towards Leah initially when she joined the pack. And when he'd ousted Embry's secret.

"I'm sorry, Seth. I shouldn't have done that. It wasn't right for you to learn about your brother in that way. If I could go back, take the words, the order back, I would. Your father was a good man and even his one mistake doesn't change that."

"I know. I've had to learn to forgive him. Leah told me that he's not here for us to be mad at and we can't change what happened. It wouldn't be fair to Embry to hold our father's mistake against him either."

Sam nodded telling him, "Your sister's always been that way. Able to find the good in people and when she loves someone, she loves them with everything she has. I think it's why I had such a hard time letting go…accepting the imprint with Emily fully. I don't know…if I would've…I don't think I could've hurt her…" he trailed off brokenly the tiniest glimpse of pain in his eyes.

Seth nodded jerkily not wanting to discuss it. He didn't know everything but there had been enough pieces that he'd figured out what Sam had planned. It was something; he didn't feel was right for him to know, "It's not me you have to tell that to, Sam."

Sam sighed before answering, "I know." Seth watched as he turned and walked away, disappearing into the forest. He felt the shimmer of Sam's phase a few minutes later and heard the soft but mournful howl. There would always be a part of Sam's heart that would belong to Leah, just like there was a part of hers that belonged to Sam.

As he trudged the last few steps up the walkway to his house, he noticed Charlie's cruiser was still out front. He sighed, realizing his house was full. So, not only was he going to be tripping over Billy and his wheelchair but Charlie, too. He still had another two years before he'd be eighteen and able to have his own place.

Opening the front door, he set the duffle bag down. Grateful he'd taken Emily up on her offer of a meal as the last thing he wanted to do was wake anyone up and have to talk to them. As he walked towards the stairs, he heard Billy's soft snores. His brow furrowing in confusion as he listened harder trying to pick out the various noises of the house.

He'd barely put his first foot on the stairs when he heard something, a gasp. It was muted and his ears strained to decipher its meaning. When he heard a soft groan a moment later, he flushed from head to toe. He may not have any experience in sex but he suddenly realized what the other sounds were.

_Fuck this_, he thought turning on his heel and heading towards the door. He grabbed the bag and headed towards his brother's house. There was no fucking way he was spending the night in his house when tomorrow morning he'd have to face his mom at the kitchen table after she'd spent the night _comforting_ Charlie. Maybe his sister was right after all; maybe he was just irritated that everyone around him seemed to be getting some. He shook his head to dispel the thought; no it bothered him knowing someone who he considered a friend was touching his sister. He hadn't understood before when Sam and Leah were together, not like he did now. And for fuck's sake that was his mom. Parents weren't supposed to do that, at least not when their kids were home.


	71. The Pieces Fall Into Place

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

* * *

Chapter 70

The Pieces Fall into Place

"It took you long enough," Jake teasingly said to her. "But I already knew. Not to say I didn't want to hear the words."

"Hey, you have no idea what I've went through to get to this point. It was the five stages of grief along with more drama than a daytime soap opera."

"I know," he said as kissed her cheek and gathered into his arms. "So…" he hedged, "What happens next?"

"Good question," Leah answered with a shrug. "I know I want to finish school and honestly, you need to, too. You've been doing better, haven't you?"

"Yeah, I've talked to the guidance counselor to see if I could maybe start taking a few courses next year at Peninsula so that I can at least I can get started on getting my degree in auto repair. I've been working on cars, trucks, pretty much anything mechanical for years but it would be nice to have the paper that backs me. As long as my grades stay up, he said I'll be able to finish out my senior year at Peninsula."

"Good. I don't know if I'd be able to keep you as my soul-mate if you weren't going to at least graduate from high school. We'll probably graduate from college at the same time then," she remarked as she thought about how long it would take her to finish her studies and for him to finish his.

"Yep, that's kinda the plan," he said with a blush.

"Don't tell me, you have something else up your sleeve."

"I don't wear shirts much less things with sleeves…so…you'll just have to wait and see," he grinned at her.

* * *

It was late afternoon when Jake started to pack everything up. He pulled out a pair of shorts for her and she looked at him strangely. He rolled his eyes at her so she put them on. It didn't make much sense for her to put them on when she'd need to remove them to phase. Unless, he was planning on them walking back, she snorted thinking that. He was crazy if he thought she was going to hike back to La Push on foot when she could run back as her wolf.

He handed her the bag and she decided she'd had enough. Just because she was the smaller than the rest of them, not the size of a horse but more like…well..._fuck that_, she wasn't even going to try and describe her size in terms of farm animals. She growled at him, her eyes flashing with anger and instead of him backing away in alarm, he laughed.

"What the fuck, Jacob," she seethed at him, drawing out the syllables of his name. "Just because you roped my brother into being a pack mule for you, does not mean I'm going to do it, too."

"Jumping to conclusions again, aren't you," he teased. "It's just the other day when you had him bring your mom on wolf-back…I just thought it might be fun. Obviously, you know what it's like to run as a wolf but my wolf," he shrugged. "I don't know he wants to meet you and show off a bit. I can't really explain it."

Leah couldn't stop the laughter that bubbled out of her throat. "Your wolf is a freak. I'm so glad that _she's_ normal and doesn't need to have you ride us in all our forms. Believe me, I won't be returning the favor."

She watched as he removed his shorts and tied them to his leg before he shifted into his wolf form. She couldn't deny how impressive his form was, _well_, both his forms. She stood still, not out of fear but out of understanding. She knew innately his wolf needed to scent her, introduce himself to her properly. His breath tickled at her neck as he snuffled near the mark he'd left. She reached a hand up to touch his fur, it was surprisingly soft nowhere near as coarse as she thought it would be.

Just as she'd done to her brother those many months ago during the first pack meeting, she stroked along Jake's head and behind his ears. A purr of satisfaction rumbled from his throat. They stood there for several minutes before he lay down on his belly, yipping once to let her know he was ready to give her a ride.

Slinging the strap of the bag across her body, she climbed onto his back. Her legs resting on his sides, her fingers threaded through his fur. She gave a small acknowledgement that she was secure and ready for her wolf-ride. He stood up and for a moment she was overcome by how high up she was, how large his size was compared to her human form but she took a deep breath, knowing he wouldn't have suggested this if he didn't think he'd be able to keep her safe.

He started off on a slow walk and slowly increased to a jogging pace. She held his fur firmly even though she no longer was afraid of falling off but she knew if she let go, he'd be scared for her safety. It was so different and extraordinary running through the woods like this. When she ran in wolf form, her wolf took over much of their senses; _she_ was the one who was constantly evaluating the sights, smells, and sounds. This was the first time human Leah was able to take in the breathtaking beauty that surrounded their community. The first time she was seeing places that she would never have hiked or ventured to in her human form.

The ride was over before she knew it and they were once again in the Black's back yard. Jake slowed down before coming to a stop. Once again, he lay down on the ground and she clambered off him and back away a few paces so he would have room to phase back. Once he'd phased and pulled on his shorts, she made her way over to him. He reached towards her and took the bag from her while she kissed his check.

"Thanks, Jake. _He_ may be a weirdo but I liked it. I can't say I'll travel like that very often but I might every now and then. _He's_ happy," she asked.

He grinned at her, nodding enthusiastically. "Believe me, he's more than happy. He wanted to wag his tail the entire time but I was afraid he'd get too excited and hurt you."

They entered the house holding hands. Billy was sitting at the kitchen table eating a late lunch or early supper, they weren't sure which. He smiled warmly in their direction and Jake nodded in his dad's direction while Leah dropped Jake's hand and walked over to Billy to give him a hug.

"Hey, Billy…I'm sorry about," she blushed slightly. "Umm…yeah, you know."

He returned her hug, squeezing her tightly. "Don't worry about it. Advance warning would've been nice but Carlisle explained circumstances were irregular." He turned to his son to ask, "So, you two have a meeting planned? I'm sure the pack's come to an understanding that you both are in charge but it would be nice to make it official."

Jake snorted at his dad's words. The elders never gave up; always trying to find ways to insinuate themselves into pack business. As annoying as it was, at least it showed they were trying to support their children. "Yes, dad, I put Jared on it yesterday. We'll be meeting at Sam and Emily's around seven tonight."

She turned around to look at him, nearly speechless, "Wow, you've really been busy, haven't you? Anything else you've been planning that I should know about?"

"Nope," he told her. "I just know how my dad and Old Quil like to work. I didn't think you'd care to be bothered by it every day so I figured it'd be best to take care of it, sooner rather than later. You know as well as I do, those two old men are like a bunch of hens, always clucking at something."

"Jake," his dad chided.

She jumped to Jake's defense, "Admit it, Billy. You like making us squirm and trying to bend us to your will. It just bothers you that Jake and I are nothing like Sam and don't let you get away with it."

Billy said nothing, instead putting on his _I'm the chief and you will obey me_ face. They both laughed at his attempt to try and come out of the situation in control. She leaned down one more time to kiss his check before she grabbed Jake's hand and they walked out of the room.

* * *

They took the time to shower and change clothes. Leah made a meal of grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup for them, even though most likely Emily and the other imprints would be cooking, they didn't want to go to the meeting hungry. At six-thirty, the three of the climbed into Billy's truck and they made their way to Sam and Emily's.

The pack, imprints, and her mom and Old Quil were already gathered in the back yard. A buffet of food was set up on the picnic table and nearly everyone had a plate of food in front of them. Embry was the first to approach them, pulling her into a hug and whispering in her ear asking if she was okay. She knew he was referring to having to deal with Bella, so she simply nodded in response.

She noticed Seth was frowning, bags underneath his eyes as though he hadn't slept well. So, she made the first move, leaving Jake and Embry to talk, she walked over and sat next to her little brother. She threw an arm around him, squeezing him just the slightest bit before greeting him.

"Hey, baby brother, how are you?"

"Fine," he answered tersely.

"You don't seem okay, you want to talk about it?"

"No, I don't. There's not enough therapy in the world to help me now. I'm mentally and emotionally scarred for life."

She giggled at his tone and words; he'd never been one to over-exaggerate like her. So, she apologized to him. It couldn't have been easy to help out like Jake had asked him and even if he did have a bit of an attitude lately, maybe he should've been given some understanding, instead of punishment.

"I'm sorry, Seth. I'm sure he didn't think it would upset you this much. If he knew, you know he wouldn't have done it."

She watched as he glared at her before grinding out, "Your antics with Jake are the least of my reasons for needing therapy. No, the years of therapy, I'll need now are due to mom."

Her mouth dropped open in shock as she understood the underlying message in his statement. As she glanced over at their mom, the glow was the first thing she noticed. It was more than just a _I think I'm in love_ glow, it was a _I've spent the night being ravished by someone I love _glow. No wonder Seth looked like shit; he'd obviously heard something he didn't want to hear.

"Oh, Seth, I'm sorry. No one should have to know that. I'm assuming you only heard, right?"

"Yeah, it doesn't matter though. Every time I close my eyes, I see it."

"Well, I'd get over it if I was you. I walked in on the two of them making out on the couch. The same day the pups phased and I didn't have anything covering me besides for a tiny towel. So, not only was I nearly buck-naked in front of Charlie, I saw a good minute of their make-out session," she shuddered as she relieved the moment.

He looked over at her in shock. It didn't take long before a smirk showed on his face as he remarked, "Fine, you have more of reason to have nightmares. Do you think we should tell mom now or later that we're going to need extensive therapy?"

She ruffled his hair and laughed, "Nope, let's wait until closer to Christmas. Imagine the presents we can guilt out of her then."

* * *

The meeting started a few minutes later, Leah and Jake taking their place at the head of the circle. The pack sitting in a circle around them, the imprints in front of their respective mates, and the elders completed the circle. Even after all this time, it still struck some part deeply inside of her of how natural their behavior was. The fact they moved as one entity. Each member of the pack, knowing their rank, their duty, their position within the pack; even the pups had seemed to understand it after their first phase.

She wasn't quite ready to hand complete leadership over to Jake, so she started the meeting. It wasn't that she didn't feel he was ready or that it wasn't part of his duty, it was simply they had been hers for so long, it was difficult to let go. She likened it to them being her children and they had decided to leave the nest, or perhaps _den_ would be the better term. They would always be hers first, she'd been the one who had led them, molding them into the entity they were. Hers was the leadership their wolves instinctively followed without question.

"Over the past week there have been several new developments. The purpose of our meeting today is to discuss some of the changes that will occur within the pack and also the events of yesterday. I would like to repeat that some things will never be mentioned after today. There is no reason for any of us to dwell on them, on what occurred. There have been enough things we've all had to deal with over the past few months, so some things need to stay in the past."

She paused for a moment before continuing, "We've decided to accept our imprint for what it is. So, the only change that will occur within the pack is we will both share the role of Alpha. Jared will remain Beta as there may be times when either a neutral party is needed to mitigate conflicts or other things that may…may require him to help with the pack."

She couldn't stop the slight flush that slowly crept up her chest to her face. Who would have thought, Leah Clearwater, the biggest bitch in La Push would be reduced to the same awkward mannerisms once used frequently by none other than her nemesis, Bella Swan. Blushing, lip biting, and giggling…it was ludicrous to see the changes that had occurred in her in a single year. She'd went from bitter and broken to happy and whole, in love and loved by someone who would put her first, above all others. She had her family, the pack, and Jake; she didn't need anything more. Her life was as full as it could be.

"Most of you are aware of the events of yesterday. For those that aren't, Bella and Edward Cullen violated the treaty by returning to the area and Bella attacked and killed a Forks' police officer in front of Charlie," she heard Old Quil's sharp intake of air. Realizing that perhaps for once Billy had kept his mouth shut. "There was no choice except to make Charlie aware of everything; the Cullens, the pack, the treaty, and our subsequent role in the staging of Bella and Edward's _death_. It was agreed by both, the Cullens and us that Bella's transgression could not be overlooked. She'd killed a human within the vicinity of our lands, granted not within our borders but it was still a violation of the original treaty. The fact she did so in front of Charlie and would've snacked on him next had we not arrived made the situation even more precarious. Her actions put his life in danger based on the facts if the rulers of the vampire world found out, he'd be in danger and that he could be charged with a crime for the officer's death. Yesterday, Bella was killed as was our right per the terms of the treaty. Edward chose to follow her in death and killed himself. The Cullens have agreed to take care of the officer's body to ensure that Charlie is not accused of any crime," she glanced over at Paul and Quil, nodding in their direction for them to relay what they had witnessed.

"They brought him to one the areas near the trails that lead towards the forest. His car is parked in one of the lots and will be noticed easily," Paul explained. "I would expect either his body has been found or will be by tomorrow."

"The house has been locked up and the furniture covered," Quil added. "We saw them drive off with several of their cars and a few others are sitting in the driveway waiting for a delivery company to pick them up and bring them to their new home."

Jake nodded to let them know that was enough information, "They've promised they won't retaliate. We aren't sure but there is a chance that Alice, the one that could see the future, was aware that something of this nature was going to happen. Whether she chose to stay quiet as she didn't want to get involved in the conflict or because perhaps, she didn't see any other outcome," he shrugged. "It's not for us to decide what her reasoning was. For now, we will continue to honor the original treaty with its modifications. Any questions?"

Old Quil was the only one to speak, "You're sure we can trust Charlie with the secret? It's not good to speak of the magic in our blood to anyone, particularly a _hokwhat_," he said in a stern tone.

She didn't mean to do it but she rolled her eyes at him. There was still some of the _old_ Leah present who couldn't believe Old Quil's antics. Wasn't the keeping of secrets the reason for so much of the drama over the last year? Wouldn't it have been better for the boys to know what was happening before it did? For their parents to have known and be able to give them support?

"Well, it's too late to take it back," she remarked. "I thought that we'd come to an understanding that the pack and decisions affecting it would be decided upon by the Alpha, not the elders. You are simply here to support us and to preserve the histories. We are the ones who put our lives on the line to protect the tribe. Or perhaps you have a better way to explain why nearly a dozen horse-sized wolves showed up in Charlie's yard only minutes after his dead daughter and her husband showed up?"

Jake nudged her, stopping her tirade before adding, "I trust Charlie, we all do. He's been aware of the stories, the histories since he was a young boy. In fact, it was my own great-grandfather who told him. Your son, my father, Harry, and Charlie grew up just as close as Quil, Embry, and I. None of them should've had to hide this secret from him. Harry could've used a shoulder to lean on when his eldest son phased for the first time. When he was trying to figure out whether he should or shouldn't confess. My dad could've been able to explain the real reason why he wasn't overly concerned that I had run away. And don't you think if your son was still alive that he, too, would not like to keep secrets from his best friend? There's also the fact…well…it's very likely that Charlie will be a bigger part of this tribe at some point. That being said, he's not stupid."

Old Quil simply replied with, "Humph." The matter was dropped for now and they could only hope that Billy and Sue would be able to get the old man to see things the way Jake and Leah did. Charlie wouldn't say anything; he'd protect the secret just as well as the rest of them had. And more importantly, he had a right to know what happened that horrible day when his daughter died a second time.

* * *

The meeting broke up after that and most of the pack headed to the beach to build a bonfire. It was their tradition, their way of celebrating the events in the pack's lives. Whether it was a new member, an imprint, or in this case the fact Leah and Jake had finally accepted their destiny. Jake went off with them, to help prepare and spend some time with his brothers. Leah stayed behind knowing she still had some business to take care of with both Sam and Emily. She'd told Sam she was able to forgive them but she hadn't talked to Emily yet.

She found them both sitting quietly on the porch swing that she knew Sam had built just for Emily. She remembered how her cousin had always mentioned her dreams of a little house with a porch swing, flowers bordering the walk. She was finally able to look at them and not feel the old anger or hurt. She saw something she'd missed all along, how well they fit together. Even without the imprint, she could see how they may have been pulled together. Sam needing someone who wanted the same things he did. A home, children; the family he'd never had growing up. And Emily being the type of person who never needed more than just the smallest of gestures; whose dreams had been centered on being a wife and a mother.

"Hey, guys," she called softly as she neared them. They both started to entangle themselves from each other and she stopped them, "You don't need to get up. I just thought I should share with you, Emily what I told Sam a while ago. While I can't forget what happened, I'm willing to move on and part of doing that means I need to forgive you, both of you. I've been thinking about it for a while and even though I understood the pull of the imprint, it took a long time for me to truly understand everything you went through, Sam."

"I can't imagine what it was like to be the first one. To have no idea of what was happening and to only have a few people who'd never experienced it themselves try and tell you what to do. I wish they would've allowed you to tell me…something…anything…because no matter what it would've happened eventually and while it probably wouldn't have changed what we did, the shock would've been less," she paused and took a deep breath. "So, I guess what I'm trying to say is, I forgive you and I'm sorry for the things I did or said that hurt you. Just because I was hurting doesn't make it right for me to have done the same."

Leah watched as tears gathered in her cousin's eyes. She saw Sam's nod a moment before she felt Emily's arms wrap around her. She returned the embrace and heard as Emily tried to choke out her own apology, "I'm…sorry, Leah. I never, ever…wanted to hurt you. I've missed you."

"It's okay, Em. I understand. We're family and part of being a family is learning to forgive and forget."

* * *

After her conversation with Sam and Emily, she felt drained emotionally. Through her bond with Jake, she felt as he tried to send her some reassurance and love. It helped but it was nowhere near as helpful as his arms around her, his lips touching her softly, and his voice in her ear. She sighed loudly and debated on whether she should just interrupt his time with the guys. She'd started to get up when a voice distracted her from her intentions.

"So, little _kwoli_, even though you've accepted the blessing Taha Aki has given you…I see you still like to argue with old men that should only receive respect from you," Old Quil reproved.

She turned to look at Old Quil wondering what he was up to now. He just never knew when to quit. Or maybe it was her that didn't know when to quit. She did tend to push his buttons and she'd be lying if she said she didn't do it on purpose. She snorted, "I don't know what century you were born in but nowadays women aren't subservient to men. Last time I checked, I managed to beat a roomful of _men_ for the Alpha position of the pack."

He sat down next to her, his eyes clear and giving him the appearance of a man much younger than his years. "I told him you'd be a handful but it appears I chose perfectly."

Her brow furrowed in confusion as she attempted to decipher his words. "Who do you mean by him," she asked.

"Taha Aki," he answered succinctly. "It was many years ago, I'd went on my own spiritual journey. I'd been having troublesome dreams that made no sense. Dreams of death and destruction, people I'd never met but somehow knew were killed by some unknown foe. I needed answers. So, I prepared myself and while my body stayed here in La Push, my spirit went into the realm of our ancestors."

She listened intently wondering why he was choosing to tell her this. Why he'd never shared with the pack that he'd met Taha Aki. It was the one commonality of the elders, the histories, legends, stories were important. They were told them over and over, from the time they were first held in their parents' arms, until the day they were laid to rest.

"He told me the dreams I had were of things that would come to pass. They were visions, glimpses of the future. It didn't matter what he did, he couldn't find a way to prevent the deaths, the destruction of our tribe. He said the one who would lead because of his age would make decisions rashly and cause bitterness and strife amongst the pack. While the true Alpha was too young, too impressionable, and too conflicted to make the decisions at the times they'd need to be made."

She nodded, compelling him to continue. Understanding even though he hadn't said the words that he was speaking of Sam and Jake; she desperately wanted him to continue as she wondered if this would finally explain the reasons for her phasing.

"Even with the magic of imprinting on the older one, it would not change things. Taha Aki was unsure of having an imprint occur in the true Alpha, even though he'd allowed one to occur with Ephraim. He'd only done so because Ephraim had worried and questioned whether his love would be taken from him. He'd been the one to explain to Ephraim's wolf about marking so the men would feel peace with their wolves and mates. I suggested you, little _kwoli_. You who had a drop of blood from all three bloodlines, knowing the true Alpha would be younger and thinking perhaps your maturity and the strength of your line would just enough to tip the scales in our favor."

Leah's mouth dropped open in shock. The sneaky old bastard had known this all along. Had known what was going to happen and just let it? "What the hell, Quil? You didn't think to share this with me before now? Share it with my father?"

His hand went in the air, silencing any further words. "I did not know all that would come to pass. He did not share that with me. He'd seen the bravery you had the day your mother hurt herself. How you'd held yourself together and went for help and had managed to stay strong until she was safe. When Taha Aki gazed into the future, he saw it very well could work but there were still too many variables. He explained, in order for it to work, you would need to understand pain, loss, and even death. He spoke of the support you'd need from those closest to you. How you would need several people close to you who would stand by and behind you."

"Mom, Seth, and _Embry_," she finished on a whisper.

He nodded at her words, "I was instructed to not interfere unless it was necessary. I never believed you would phase, I thought instead Jake would imprint on you and somehow your bond would help to guide him to make the right decisions. When you phased it was shocking but I continued to bite my tongue, knowing I'd been instructed not to interfere. The day you walked into that room, standing proud and tall in front of the pack, ignoring protocol and standing by Billy and I; I got my first glimpse of what Taha Aki must have seen. A fierce warrior who would lead the pack and protect the tribe from danger. The only thing missing was the imprint. No mention was made of it and I never mentioned it. Choosing instead to trust in the wisdom of our ancestors, knowing the right decision would be made. Perhaps an imprint was not needed. It was not for me to decide."

He reached over and grabbed her hand, his eyes locked onto hers as he said, "I know, I've seen the events of yesterday. My shock was not over what occurred but the very fact it had occurred. I had visions of it several months ago but at the time did not think it was anything more than an old man's mind wandering. And I know the burden that you carry for your actions, the very actions that your brothers, your imprint have hidden from us. You are very blessed, little _kwoli_ to have so many who love and defend you."


	72. Every Day is a Winding Road

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

**AN: It's wrapping up. Next will be the Epilogue as I'm pretty sure I'll be able to finish up any leftover ideas that came out of this chap.**

* * *

Chapter 71

Every Day is a Winding Road

Leah and Seth held true to their earlier promise to one another finding more than one way to give their mom a guilt trip over her new romance with Charlie. It became even easier for the siblings to tease their mom when Charlie sold his house in Forks and moved in a few weeks before Christmas. Both Sue and Charlie endured their teasing but Sue was always quick to remind Leah that it shouldn't bother her at all considering she was no longer living at home.

It hadn't taken very long before she and Jake discovered it was nearly impossible for them to get a decent night's sleep apart. They had no problem being apart for the day and occasionally for short periods overnight but being in physical proximity of each other seemed to charge their batteries better. So, she somewhat reluctantly moved in with Jake and Billy. It didn't take long before Rachel packed her bags and stormed out of her childhood home over to Paul's. And Paul, well, he didn't mind one bit because he'd been trying to get her to move in with him for months. Rachel's excuse had always been it wasn't fair for her brother to have to continue to take care of their dad.

Billy while sad to see his daughter leave again was just grateful she was staying in La Push. However, he did worry about whether she would finish college. She'd contacted her school after she'd met Paul and they approved for her to take a year off from her studies without any penalties to her scholarship but if she didn't return the following year, her scholarship would be null. He worried all her hard work would go to waste and even though Paul had been trying to convince her to return; he too worried that Rachel wouldn't. Paul's duty was with the tribe and he had neither the grades nor the funds to go to school with her.

After Leah moved in, Billy invested in several pairs of earplugs and a decent sound machine. As much as they tried to stay quiet or fool around when he wasn't home, there will still times when he would overhear things no father should hear. But his son was happy and he had gained a daughter. The only thing he could say was missing from his life besides for his wife, Sarah and his best friend, Harry, was his other daughter, Rebecca. He'd been trying to convince her to come home, at least for a visit but she continued to decline. It was the only present he wanted for Christmas.

* * *

It was several days after Christmas when the pack, imprints, and elders gathered at the community center to celebrate together. They were a makeshift family and even though many of them were related in some way, they tended to celebrate the holiday with their immediate family only. Today was a day to celebrate with each other, a way to strengthen their bond.

Like any pack gathering, there was always a bit of chaos. The guys were in charge of setting up the tables and chairs while Sue, Leah, and the imprints worked on organizing the food. They decided to go for easy, simple items. Everyone brought some type of dish to share. The council used some of their own funds to purchase several large turkeys and hams which had been cooked earlier that morning. The girls spent a large portion of their time chasing the guys out of the kitchen.

They nearly had everything ready and were only waiting for the pups and Charlie to arrive. Jake was twitchy, acting like he had something to hide. His actions were rubbing on Leah's last nerve and she was ready to take him out back and kick his ass. He glanced nervously at the door to the community center for the hundredth time and she decided she'd had enough.

"What the fuck is your problem, Jake," she growled.

"Nothing…nothing," he stuttered. This was not going how he'd planned. He couldn't believe his stupidity. He'd forgotten his gift for her at home. Granted, they had celebrated with their families a few days ago but this was different he wanted to share this gift in front of the pack.

She glared at him, "Humph."

He was screwed unless he figured out how to distract her quickly. Her posture was stiff, her arms crossed on her chest, and she was peering at him as though she was trying to decide whether she should tear him apart or torture him until he confessed. Even though he was fearful she was focused on the latter, he couldn't help but be turned on. He didn't go out of his way to fight with her but the few times they'd disagreed; he had to admit that Sam and Paul had been more than right, make up sex was totally worth getting his ass verbally handed to him.

There had only been a handful of times that he could remember seeing Leah in a dress and today was one of those days. She'd picked a dress in a deep forest green color that highlighted the caramel-color of her skin and the deep, rich blackness of her hair. Her arms and back were partially covered with a small black sweater. The dress hung down just to above her knees, the skirt had the smallest bit of flare from the waist down.

He walked over to her cautiously, reaching his hand out to grab hers. "I'm sorry, Leah. It's just we've never done this and I know you, your mom, and the imprints have been working so hard on this. I guess your nervousness from earlier rubbed off on me," he lied through his teeth ignoring the pain his actions caused.

"Humph."

He gently tugged her towards him to whisper in her ear, "I know you're still nervous. Maybe I can help you relax." Leaning down further, his lips brushed against the mark on her skin and she shuddered.

She allowed him to lead her out of the community center and around the back of the building. As she walked next to him, she was grateful she'd decided to wear flats because trudging through the forest in heels would not have been easy. They stopped just barely inside the tree line, facing each other, his eyes gazing into hers and she took in a shuddering breath.

He leaned down towards her, his lips hovering near hers. She could feel the heat rising off his skin. Her lips parted in anticipation, waiting for his touch. She was sure an eternity had gone by before she felt his lips meet hers; his touch as faint as a butterfly's wings. She moaned, her mouth opening wider, her tongue reaching out to stroke his.

Their kiss tender at first, slowly grew in intensity and ferocity. She wanted to tug at his clothes and hers but his hands had locked around her wrists. His mouth left hers to trail down the smooth column of her neck, across her collarbone, and once again over the mark.

"Please…Jake…" she begged, struggling against the grip he had on her wrists.

He released one wrist and she went to start undoing his clothes but he turned her around. Her back flush against his chest and she could feel his hard length pressing urgently against her. His hand stroked down along her back, as far down as he could reach without moving. Once his hand could travel no further, he tugged her dress upwards; slowly, exposing her skin. The cool air hitting her thighs in contrast with the heat of his hands made her insides quiver.

Her brow furrowed in confusion as she tried to figure out what his plan was. Her head was thrown back to rest on his shoulder, her breath coming in sharp pants. His voice thick with desire spoke near her ear, "I'm gonna let your wrist go but I need you to hold up your dress, honey. I'll take care of you."

Her mind was in such a fog she didn't immediately comprehend his instructions. He'd dropped her hand but it hung limply at her side. His lips and tongue teased at his mark on her skin and her hips instinctively bucked back towards his. Once again, he repeated his instructions, "Leah, honey, I _want_ to touch you but I need you to help. Can you do that?"

She nodded once and he continued, "Good," he praised her, his pinky finger on the hand holding her dress up, tracing small circles on her thigh. "Can you hold your dress? I need it out of the way so I can touch you. You want me to touch you, don't you?"

She moaned his name as her belly quivered and her core leaked. When she breathed in all she could smell was her arousal and she shuddered at the sound of his groan. Desperately needing his touch, she compiled. Her hands reached down and pulled her dress up the rest of the way. She held it taut against her, grateful she'd bought a dress made from fabric that didn't wrinkle easily.

She was exposed from the waist down, only the tiniest pair of black lace panties covering her. His fingertips traced along the top edge, drawing patterns on her soft skin just above. She wiggled her hips and rose up on her tiptoes, trying to get his fingers to move further down. He chuckled near her ear, his hot breath fanning her neck and tickling it.

"Please…Jake…" she begged pressing herself harder into him.

"What do you need?"

"You…your touch…please…"

His hand slid further down and he cupped her as he asked, "Here, honey?" His fingers pressed the material against her, moisture soaking the fabric. She nodded in response. He grabbed the edge of the fabric and pulled it to the side. His fingers reaching to stroke her slick folds, her hips bucked towards his hand at his first touch. She felt her center throbbing in time to her heart beat.

He moved his hand so he could insert two fingers inside her, his thumb rubbing small circles on her clit. She panted breathily as he leaned down to kiss and suck the flesh of her neck. She was so close; he could feel her climax was just a few strokes away when he heard Charlie pull up in the truck. His movements halting as his attention was distracted from her.

"Jake," she moaned, writhing against him. "What's going on?"

"Sorry, Charlie just pulled up."

"You stopped because my _step-father_ showed up? What the hell!"

"I'm sorry, honey," he purred in her ear, once again finding a rhythm he knew she loved. It didn't take long before she was shuddering in his arms, his name falling from her lips. He helped her to get her panties back in place and the dress smoothed over her hips. She turned to him just as he was laving his fingers, she grabbed his wrist and brought his hand towards her mouth, her tongue darting out to taste her essence, a throaty, "Mmm" rumbling from her throat.

His already hard length throbbed and he pushed himself into her hand, the one that had reached down to cup him. She squeezed him firmly causing him to groan. All too soon, her hand disappeared and she darted away from him. He growled in her direction and she stopped for a moment to turn and look at him. Raising her hand to her face, she kissed her palm and blew the kiss in his direction, her twinkling laughter echoing in the quiet of the forest.

* * *

Charlie was surprised when he received the call from Jake. He'd been finishing up a few things at the station and was just about to walk out the door when Steve told him he had a call. He headed back to the desk slightly irritated at the interruption. Even though Leah wasn't living with Sue anymore, both she and Jake were frequent visitors. He'd seen how much she had been stressing over this pack gathering.

It was the first time she had planned a pack gathering. It had always been Emily who'd done the planning. He didn't want to be late and cause any kinks in her planning. Both she and Seth had become a big part in his life. They couldn't replace Bella but his daughter had made her choice and he wasn't going to stop living or allowing people in his life just because she wasn't here anymore.

"Hello," he answered trying to keep his voice even so the caller wouldn't hear his irritation.

"Oh, Charlie, I'm so glad you're still there. I just don't understand why you're so against technology. You really need to get a cell phone," he heard Jake rattle off. "I need you to stop by my dad's house. I completely forgot Leah's gift. She already thinks I'm up to something so I can't leave. Can you please grab it for me and bring it here? I'll meet you outside when you get here."

"Sure," he answered and listened to Jake's instructions. Hanging up the phone, he walked out to Harry's, well his truck now and headed towards La Push. The scenery quickly passing by and it wasn't long before he was pulling up to the little red house the Blacks lived in. He noticed a newer car with California plates sitting in the driveway. Pulling the truck to a stop, he walked up towards the door. He worried for just a moment, wondering whether he should drive over to the house he shared with Sue and call for someone to come and check things out. He didn't remember Billy mentioning them expecting any company.

He slowly opened the door and saw two people, one he recognized, the other he didn't. But he knew they were together. He smiled at them warmly before saying, "I bet you're wondering where they are. I just have to grab something quick for Jake. I'll take your bags into…umm…his old room. I'll be back in a second."

He grabbed the two bags and dropped them off in the small bedroom before heading to Jake's room. He pulled open the nightstand and found the blue velvet box Jake had mentioned. He tucked it in his pocket and headed back towards the kitchen. The three of them walking out to the truck and heading towards the community center. He'd never been very good keeping up conversation so he was glad the ride didn't take more than a few minutes.

* * *

Leah couldn't help but smile as she ran away from Jake. She'd left him with a little problem of his own but her thoughts were it was his own fault. He should've known better than to tease her like that. She'd make up for it later.

As she walked to the door, she saw Charlie standing out by her dad's truck. When he'd moved in with them, he told the Forks' police department he didn't feel right driving the cruiser all over and her mom had agreed it seemed illogical to have Harry's truck barely used. Seth had just turned sixteen but their mom didn't see any rush for him to have his own vehicle. It was one of those weird quirks their mom had. She was perfectly fine with her baby boy running around as a giant werewolf killing vampires at all hours of the day or night but him having his own car…no way.

She waved to him as she walked past him. He returned her gesture and she smoothed her dress down one more time before walking into the building. Just in the entryway, she noticed a dark-haired girl sitting on one of the benches bent over with her head between her knees. She could hear her rapid heartbeat and breathing and quickly came to the conclusion that the girl was having a panic attack.

Sitting next to her, talking softly and whispering words of encouragement was a tanned blonde-haired girl. If she had to guess what this girl did in her spare time, she thought she must spend a lot of time on the beach. And not beaches like La Push either but the types of beaches you'd see in California, Florida, or Texas. Somewhere warm and sunny, not cold and rainy.

She felt guilty standing there and intruding on their private moment but at the same time she was frozen in place. Unable to get her feet to cooperate with the commands her mind was giving them. There was something familiar about the one girl. She couldn't exactly describe it. Her wolf felt the need to comfort and protect her. Standing there, she screamed at her wolf, begging her to let them move. They didn't need to be interlopers on this scene. Either they were moving forward and joining the others or they should go back outside and wait with Charlie.

Her wolf was having none of her demands. _She_ snorted at Leah, telling her _they_ weren't going anywhere. She couldn't take it, she growled at her wolf. Her growl rumbled in her throat causing the two girls to glance her way in fear and confusion. It was then that she realized why the one was so familiar. _Hell_, she smelled like them.

"_Becca_," she greeted disbelievingly. Perhaps she was still in a Jake-induced post-coital fog. Or she'd finally gone off the deep end. It had been nearly a year since she first phased into a giant wolf, started hunting vampires, strategized with _vegan_ vampires, deduced the first known case of vampires AIDs, experienced her first heat, spent a week of bliss with Jake, and then killed his best friend. And she'd thought Victoria was _bat-shit crazy_. Nope, it was all her.

"Leah, oh my, you're so…I can't believe it," Rebecca cried as she jumped on the bench and flung herself into Leah's arms. "Charlie was trying to explain why we were going here but I didn't understand. I got so nervous. I wasn't sure who was going to be here. I haven't been here in forever…" her babbling finally seeming to trail off which Leah was thankful for as she'd been having a hard time following along.

"It's good to see you, Becca. I hadn't heard you were planning on coming to visit," she remarked as Rebecca released her. She glanced over at the other girl and realized it must be Taylor. She took a few steps towards the girl and stuck her hand out. "Hi, I'm Leah. You must be Taylor." Taylor took her hand, returning her greeting.

"Well, come on, you two can't stand out here all day. Let's go sit with the others," she watched as Taylor reached over and grabbed Rebecca's hand giving it a reassuring squeeze. She knew they would be eating soon and she didn't want either of them to feel obligated to help out. At the same time, she wasn't sure she wanted to leave them alone with the pack, either. _Damn it_ she thought wishing Jake had followed her in. This was his sister and he should be here to make comfortable.

She could hear the various voices of her pack members. Catching bits and pieces of their conversation, they had at least three different dialogues going on but yet they hadn't separated into distinct groups. They all listened and responded, depending on what each other said. It was pandemonium but it was no different from the pack mind. After all this time together it had become second nature.

She wondered briefly what was going to happen when they entered the room. She knew they could sense her but would they recognize that Rebecca and Taylor were unfamiliar? Her question was answered the moment she entered the room, their eyes turning towards her and the conversation abruptly halted. She plastered a smile on her face and gave them a _look_ before stating, "Look who I found. I'm sure I can trust you all to be _nice_," she said stressing that single word to mean something completely different. She meant they better be welcoming and not obnoxious, intrusive, or any of the other adjectives she could use to describe their normal behavior.

She quickly introduced them to thepack. Sitting down, she watched as Rebecca and Taylor followed her lead. The older guys seemed to have no problem not gawking at them but Brady and Collin weren't even trying to pretend to be unaware of the awkwardness of the situation. Jake was doing who knows what with Charlie. Rachel was helping out in the kitchen. There was no way Leah was going to leave these two alone to face a _pack of wolves_.

It was Collin who opened his mouth first and he didn't even try to whisper, "I don't get it, Brady. Quil thinks about them kissing constantly but he didn't get Rebecca right at all."

Her mouth dropped open, a blush staining her cheeks; she couldn't even look at either Rebecca or Taylor. Before she could respond Brady replied back to Collin, "It must be cause Quil's not getting any. Or he really wants to be with some big bulky woman who is all juiced up on 'roids."

Her mouth snapped shut and she grinded her teeth together before grinding out, "Brady, Collin, _go run the borders_," she ordered. They flinched at her tone and words but they obeyed her command. Even if they could've disobeyed, they wouldn't have. She was their leader, their den mother, and the last thing either of them wanted was for her to be displeased with them.

They got up quickly and nearly ran from the room. Anger was rolling off of her in waves and it affected the pack. They all shifted nervously in their seats, avoiding her gaze. The air was thick with tension. It was Jared who tentatively spoke up, "Leah, where's Jake?"

"I don't _fucking_ know," she ground out. "He said he had something to talk to Charlie about so I'm assuming he's still outside."

"Do you want me to get Rachel," he offered quietly.

"No," she answered harsher than what she meant to. "I'll get her myself. _Fuck_, do you think you all can keep your shit together while I get her or do I need to…" she paused just before she said the word _order_. "Ensure that you can keep your mouths on appropriate topics of discussion?"

Six heads nodded rhythmically. She told a deep breath in and then out before she got up and headed towards the kitchen. Her hands fisted at her sides. She understood Brady and Collin were only pups, understood how the changes due to phasing doubled, if not tripled the hormones in their bodies, it still didn't make what they decided to talk about right. It wasn't long before she realized why she was so angry about it. Just like Billy had remarked once he'd returned home after hers and Jake's antics forced him to leave. _Advanced warning_. That's what she was pissed about. She loved Rebecca, she was going to be Leah's sister someday but if she had been planning a visit, the least she could've done was called.

Entering the kitchen, she tried to calm herself down but it wasn't working. The desire to tear into something or someone was still there. She saw as they were putting the finishes touches on the meal. Kim and Rachel were placing a few sheet pans of rolls into the oven, so she walked over to them.

"Rachel, we have an issue and I don't know what the hell your brother's doing but in his absence it's your job."

"What are you talking about, Leah? We're trying to finish everything up. We'll be eating in the next ten minutes."

"This isn't about dinner. Your sister's here and not alone. I've already had to order the pups to go on patrol. I can't be out there not right now. Not when every single one of them is thinking about me making out with your sister."

"Why do I have to go out there," Rachel whined. "She couldn't even tell me about Taylor. We're twins…we shared the same space for nine months and even after we were born, we've been together."

"Get over it, Rach. She was nervous and freaked out. She didn't know how any of you would react. Did you ever think about the position she's in? She's the chief's daughter and this is a small community. You don't even begin to understand the gossip that surrounded Sam, Emily, and me last summer; imagine how it would've been for her."

"Fine, maybe you're right," she huffed.

"You know I am; now get your ass out there and support her. You realize while you've been throwing a hissy fit I've left her and Taylor with a pack of wolves."

"Shit."

"My thoughts exactly."

* * *

They managed to make it through dinner without any bloodshed. Leah debated on having someone phase and allowing Brady and Collin to return but they needed to learn sooner or later how to behave. It was one thing to talk about certain subjects when it was just the pack but they needed to understand in mixed company it was not okay.

After dinner, the guys cleaned up. Once that was finished they moved the tables out of the way and sat in a circle. They decided to do a gift exchange so a few weeks ago everyone had drawn someone's name and they were to buy a gift for them. This was either going to be the best part of the day or the worst depending on that picked whose name.

Paul decided he was going to go first. He handed the gift bag to Leah and told her, "This was supposed to be for your birthday but I figured you'd kick my ass if I gave it to you then. You and Jake hadn't exactly decided to get along at the time."

"You're re-gifting, Paul," she inquired, arching her brow.

"Don't worry, Rach and I, we added some info to the margins, I think you'll both be quite pleased," he smirked.

Reaching into the bag, she removed the tissue paper and saw there was a book inside. Her brow furrowed in confusion. _Why would she get upset about a book?_ As she pulled out the book, she realized why; it was a copy of the _Karma Sutra_. Her face flushed red and she jammed it back into the bag before turning to glare at Paul. Picking up her empty glass she threw it at his head, her aim perfect but his reflexes were too quick and he caught it.

"Well, if you don't appreciate my gift, Leah. I'm sure Jake will."

They quickly moved onto to other gifts, Jared had picked Emily's name and he purchased a cookbook for her with recipes of different types of breakfast breads. He looked away sheepishly when she glanced in his direction. He mumbled something that only the wolves could hear, "I can't do it…no more muffins." Surprisingly, Sam didn't get offended by this so perhaps he was sick of muffins, too and just wasn't sure how to broach the subject with Emily.

Billy had picked Seth's name and as he handed him the small package, he told him, "I understand your pain. I hope this helps. It's no guarantee but I don't know what's worse…the stuff that goes on underneath my roof or yours."

Seth wasted no time in ripped open the package. Inside, there was a MP3 player and a gift card to load it with some music. The gift cards he'd received the other day from Leah and Jake finally made sense. It might not block out all the noise but if he found some good metal or rock music, it would definitely help.

"Thanks, Billy."

They continued to exchange gifts; most of the other exchanges were fairly tame. Either shorts for the guys or gift cards to the market. Though Rachel's gift to Kim was interesting along with advice she gave. It appeared Rachel felt the need to spice things up a bit for Jared and Kim. She'd bought a pair of fur-covered handcuffs, a black whip, and a bottle of massage oil.

Kim and Jared both blushed furiously. Rachel scoffed at them, "Come on, we all know what you two do. I doubt you've been holding hands for the last year. And I learned this one from Leah; you don't even need to be Alpha to order them to make them do what you want. They have to listen to you. It's great. That's what Paul liked best, you know…the whole he had to do whatever she said."

"Rachel," Leah scolded. She glanced over at Rebecca and Taylor. Both their faces showing confusion; there was no way they were going to be able to get away with them visiting and not explaining a few things. This wasn't the place or time to do it, as soon as they got back home, she was going to have to explain to both Jake and Billy that not only had she promised Rebecca she'd explain everything but they needed to.

* * *

After they'd completed exchanging gifts, they were just getting ready to break things up when Charlie suddenly remembered he'd received a package addressed to Leah and Jake at the station. There was no return address on it but it appeared the package had been posted from out east. He ran out to the truck and grabbed it. As he walked back into the room, he noticed how his arrival had every member of the pack stiffening and they turned towards him. Several of them began to growl softly until they were silenced by a look from Jake.

"Charlie, what the hell is that and where did you get it," Leah asked.

"I don't know," he answered honestly. "It came to the station. It's addressed to you and Jake but placed in care of me. There's no return address and it looks like it was mailed from New Hampshire."

His ears strained to hear the whispering going on between Jake and Leah. But it was too soft for him to hear. The rest of the pack was listening intently and several voiced their irritation at what the possible reason was for the package.

"Maybe if you open it, it will give you a better idea of what it is and who it's from," he suggested. "Though I'm going out on a limb here and you must already know who it is."

He walked over to them and held the package out towards them. Neither Jake nor Leah made a move to grab it at first but finally Leah reached over to him and grabbed it. They watched as she opened it up and pulled out a thick sheath of papers. As she read through them, her brow furrowed in confusion at first and then upon realizing what it was about her mouth dropped open in shock and indignation.

"What the fuck," she swore. "They are trying to buy us off. Fucking _leeches_ thinking money can solve everything. Like we'd ever say anything about the events which occurred due to them living here. I wish they were here so I could tear into them," she handed the papers to Jake before getting up to pace the room in agitation.

"What does she mean," Jared asked quietly.

Jake skimmed the documents before answering, "It appears we, Leah and me, are named executers of a three million dollar fund to be used as we see fit to improve both the rez and educational opportunities of the residents."

Chaos erupted as everyone felt the need and desire to say exactly what they thought about this _gift_. Some could see the value in accepting; it would give them the opportunity to do exactly what Jake mentioned. Others felt it was no more than bribery, a way for the Cullens to continue to have control over their lives. Had the Cullens left the moment the youth started phasing, it was very likely they could've contained it. Their voices became louder and Leah was the first to notice Rebecca's rapid heartbeat and breathing. Her wolf growled at Leah, telling her they needed to protect Rebecca, she was pack.

"**Shut up**," she ordered the double timbre of her voice vibrating through the room. It became utterly silent, so silent that Leah heard something she'd missed before. There was the sound of an overly fast, steady drumbeat; a thrumming sound that she had never heard before. Glancing around the room, she tried to pinpoint the sound, her eyes becoming focused on Rebecca and Taylor.

Suddenly, she realized why her wolf felt the way it did because Rebecca was very well carrying the next heir to pack. And she was not the only wolf who noticed. She saw as Jake began to tremble and realized she needed to get him out of the room before he phased. She removed the order, instructing them they would discuss it later and grabbed Jake's hand and pulled him from the room.

Jared took control of the situation. Grabbing the papers he handed them to Billy and asked Charlie if he minded dropping Rebecca, Taylor, and Billy off at the Black house. He instructed Quil to go and relieve the pups. The pack quickly cleared the room and heading for home.


	73. Epilogue: Tomorrow Never Knows

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

**AN: I think I managed to do it (at least I hope I have). I want to thank several awesome people who have been with me from the very beginning: (in no particular order) Captain Spockette, brankel1, hsmsnoopy, rocklesson86, Inosolan, SparkingFae, NCChris, roxymari.28, Call me Mrs Meraz, jada91 and countless others. Had it not been for your reviews, recommendations, etc. I may have given up on this decades ago. This entire story started with just that teeny-tiny prologue and I had no idea where I was going with this. So I've hoped you enjoyed it. And I hope this is the ending you've all been looking/hoping for. Thanks! ~Lola :)**

* * *

Epilogue

Tomorrow Never Knows

Leah continued to pull Jake outside until they ended up in the woods. He continued to tremble and so she backed away from him, knowing while he would never intentionally hurt her, he wasn't in control right now. She watched as he fought against his wolf who was clawing at the surface. She didn't understand what he was so upset about or maybe he wasn't upset. It took several long minutes before she felt he was calm enough for her to attempt to find out what was bothering him exactly.

"What was that about," she asked softly.

He stared at her, his eyes pained and a shimmer of tears in them. He sighed before replying, "I don't want this for her, too. It's bad enough Rach has been dragged into this but now Becca?"

"Maybe it doesn't mean anything," she offered.

"Don't lie, Leah. You felt it too," he snorted.

"I did but we still don't know why it is. Neither of us has been around anyone who's pregnant. It could just the wolf instinct. You know my wolf feels protective of Rach, just like you do with Embry and Seth. It's different than how we feel about the rest of the pack. _She_ recognized Embry as my brother long before I knew or understood why just like his wolf recognized the same about Seth and I."

He rolled his eyes in her direction before asking her, "Who are you trying to convince?"

"Jake," she sighed exasperatedly. "I was going to tell her any way. I hadn't figured out how I was going to convince the elders and you. But I promised I was going to tell her exactly what was going on. She deserves to know. Keeping this secret from her would make her even more distant than she already is and well, I owe her for spilling her secret."

"You weren't going to get anyone's permission," he remarked with a raised brow.

She blushed and looked away muttering, "Probably not."

* * *

After sending the pack home, Jared waited near his vehicle. He'd sent Kim home with Emily as he knew once Jake was calm, one of them would call a meeting. As Beta, he knew what his responsibility was and therefore he was ready to do whatever needed to be done.

It wasn't long before the two of them walked around towards the front of the building. He watched their approach and noted Jake seemed calmer than what he'd been. Whatever Leah had said must have been helpful and considering his clothes were still intact, he hadn't phased. He was a tad bit envious of their relationship. It wasn't that he didn't adore and love Kim with everything he had but he couldn't describe it. Maybe it was the effect of the double imprint or the fact they both had fought against fate before finding their way together. Whatever it was their bond was seemed to grow exponentially as time went on. It even brought the pack closer together.

"So, what's the plan," he asked once they were in front of him.

"Why don't you ask _Our Fearless Leader_," Jake joked which earned him a slap from Leah.

"Knock it off. You're just mad that I don't give a shit about rules and I think _we_ should do things however we want. Screw the elders. They don't deal with half the shit we do."

Jake leaned down and kissed her temple as he replied, "I know. It doesn't mean I'm not going to say something to you. You know I like you all hot and bothered."

She rolled her eyes at his statement before turning to Jared. "I'm not in the mood to deal with the chaos of the pack. You had someone take over for the pups?" At Jared's nod she continued. "I think it would be best if we just do this whole thing with just family. Paul and Rachel, Billy, myself and Jake. It's going to be a lot to take in and Becca's already had at least two panic attacks I've seen."

"Do you think…" Jared trailed off.

"Honestly, I don't know," she answered with a shrug. "It's so hard to separate or understand sometimes why our wolves feel the way we do. Did you feel any different?"

"Not really," he answered. "_He_ was concerned but that may have been because of Jake." His eyes flitted over to Jake and he said, "Sorry." Jake nodded in acknowledgement.

She sighed, "Either way, she needs to be prepared. Look at Embry he's only half-Quileute and all he has is the Ateara gene from our father and he still phased. This baby will have both a Black and Ateara gene. The chance is just as high."

"I'll take a look at the schedule and move things around if needed."

"Thanks, Jared."

* * *

Even in the midst of her panic attack Rebecca had noticed things were different about La Push. Things were different with her brother, Leah, and _hell_, half the youth of La Push. Her brother was pushing at least six inches over six feet tall. Leah had grown, too and she was more than toned, she was built. Then there was the way all of them had reacted when Charlie Swan brought the envelope out.

They all had turned towards him, in sync with one another. It was as if there motions and mannerisms were being controlled by a master puppeteer. The noise in the room had been deafening when Jake explained the contents. And why would her brother and Leah have been given three millions dollars? It didn't make any sense.

The louder the noise got, the more her earlier panic rose up once again and she felt it overwhelming her. She'd already been so nervous coming home, introducing them to Taylor, and telling them about the baby. They had tried several times, Taylor wanting to be able to experience a pregnancy but it hadn't worked. They had only one cycle left when Taylor had suggested if Rebecca was willing that she should do it instead. It only took the single cycle and here she was ten weeks later, pregnant. It was still early but she and Taylor had talked and it was time to tell their families.

So they had flown to California and spent nearly a week with Taylor's family. They'd been supportive and excited for both girls. They had known about Taylor's sexual preferences since she was in high school, so when she and Taylor got married, granted not in the legal sense but when they had a commitment ceremony, Taylor's family had been there. She had never said anything to her family; she been scared and confused, unsure of herself and she worried they wouldn't accept her. It had been Leah's words late last summer which changed her mind.

Now they were here and either she was going crazy or she'd heard more than one person growl and her brother had been trembling, his figure blurring at the edges. When Leah had _commanded_, and that was the only word she could come up with, them to be quiet. Silence had enveloped the room. More than one set of eyes had focused on her and Taylor and before she knew it, Leah had rambled off something to Jared, grabbed her brother and run out of the room. The party had broken up after that. Every person taking Jared's direction as law and she didn't understand it but something strange was definitely happening. Was it possible this was connected to what Leah had said she couldn't explain over the phone?

* * *

Leah and Jake picked up Rachel and Paul on their way home. Paul hadn't said anything to Rachel and so Jake sat next to her and explained what was going on. She was shocked but the more she thought about it, the more she had noticed how her sister seemed to glow, how Taylor saw to Rebecca's comfort. She had thought it was simply because the two girls were in love and together.

When they arrived at the Black house, they found Billy, Rebecca, and Taylor sitting in the living room. A stilted conversation was going on between the three of them. Leah looked pointedly at Jake who approached his dad and explained they needed to talk in the kitchen. She helped Billy into the kitchen while Jake went over and kissed Rebecca's cheek apologizing for his abrupt departure and then left to join his dad and Leah.

As soon as Leah saw Jake, she began, "Billy, we have to tell Becca. Not only did I promise her I would but there's more to it now. She has a right to know…she needs to be told."

Billy looked at her and then at his son before asking, "You agree with Leah?" At Jake's nod he continued, "Why? We've agreed if anyone shows signs of changing, we'd allow them to be told. We've agreed to let the pack decide if they want their parents to be told. But this is something different. I don't like keeping secrets from my daughter but I don't know I can agree with this. You know Old Quil won't."

"It's no longer about keeping the secret. It's about making sure she knows because…" she trailed off trying to find the right words.

"Dad, I understand—we understand how important the secret is. But if we don't say something now, we could get the call in the middle of the night. Maybe not today or tomorrow but sometime in the future and Becca and Taylor need to be prepared for it."

"Prepared for what?"

"I freaked out because of what I heard," he softly confessed. "Every one of us heard it when the room was silent. Becca's having a baby. We don't know—none of us know if what we feel is because she's related to us or if it's our wolves recognizing a new pup."

Billy was speechless, unable to form a single coherent word. His mouth agape as he looked from his son to Leah though they weren't done yet with their reasoning. Leah's face was pained as she quietly added, "Honestly, I think it's the latter. I can't tell for sure and I won't be able to until someone else is carrying. But _she_ has been insistent several times today. _She_ recognizes Becca as pack. If Brady and Collin phased at thirteen, it's possible this child could too. We still don't understand completely why the pack is so large. Was it because of the threat to the tribe? What Taha Aki foresaw? Is it because I phased and a larger pack was needed so when the time came there would be enough of us to ensure I would be able to carry the next Alpha? Even that is unknown, whether I will be able to. If for some reason, we can't—this child would be the next in line."

Her reasoning was logical and impartial, Billy knew he had no choice but to agree with the decision they'd already made. He nodded acknowledging he would go along with what they decided. The three of them walked back into the living room, each finding a place in the room. Rebecca and Taylor sat on the couch while Rachel had perched herself next to her sister. Paul sitting in one of the chairs and Jake in the other; he reached up and pulled Leah onto his lap.

Leah began her gaze turning towards Rebecca, the calm mask she used so often in place, bellying any of her inner angst. "Becca, remember how I said I could explain everything? That I couldn't do it over the phone but if you came here for a visit I promised I would."

"Yes," she answered quietly.

"I need you both to know what we are going to tell you has to stay secret. You can't tell anyone, not Taylor's parents or family, not your friends, no one. And I need you to promise when the time comes, you will come back here. I know—I understand why you and Rach left. I'm not saying either of you were wrong in doing so but I need to know that you'll let us help."

"I don't understand, Leah. Why—why would you ask me to live here? I don't think I can promise that," she answered her anxiety increasing. She barely felt as her sister grabbed one of her hands, her thumb stroking the top of it.

Leah sighed as she tried to figure out the best course of action. She was debating whether to have Billy start telling the histories, the stories but the more she debated internally she realized Rebecca would never believe them if that was the only information they shared. There was only one way to get her to listen.

"Becca, I'm asking you to do this for the baby. I wouldn't ask otherwise. I don't want you to try and do this yourself. I don't want you and Taylor to end up hurt because you don't understand what's happening."

Rebecca paled, her heart skipping a beat, her breathing ragged. "What the hell are you talking about, Leah," she choked out.

"I heard it. I can hear the heartbeat. The three of us, Jake, Paul, and me heard it along with the rest of the pack."

Rebecca's mind was whirling. There was no way any of them could hear the heartbeat. It wasn't humanely possible, even if she was ready to pop, they wouldn't be able to. Leah had made some type of assumption, had guessed—there was no way—she refused to believe it.

"You're lying. I don't know why you would but you are. What business of yours would it be anyway, Leah," she demanded angrily. "Just because you're dating my brother doesn't make it any of your business."

"Becks," Taylor said softly. "They can't have guessed this, it's too early. I think instead of getting angry about it, we should let them explain." She glanced over at Leah for some unknown reason she felt the need to defer to her. Just like Rebecca she'd been shocked at how quickly the two younger boys had run off when Leah had commanded them. Then the incident just before the party broke up. Somehow, Leah had silenced the entire room and all she'd done was speak two words. Everyone listened, they'd immediately stopped talking, stopped moving—they barely breathed until she had told the other _guy—Jared,_ he was in charge as she'd grabbed Rebecca's brother, Jake and run from the room.

She cleared her throat suddenly nervous and unsure, "I can't guarantee that I'll be able to get Becks convinced but…you said you can explain this. You'll explain everything—help us to understand why you're asking for us to promise to move here?"

"Yes, we can. All I'm asking is for you two to listen to what we have to say. That what we tell you goes no further than here. It can't go any further. It would put people's lives in danger," Leah explained. She watched as Taylor nodded her gesture an unspoken symbol of acquiescence.

* * *

Billy began the long and arduous task of telling the histories. The stories they'd passed down from generation to generation. The same ones, the majority of the room's occupants knew as truth. Rebecca and Taylor listened quietly, Billy's rich voice giving life to the stories. He explained how the members of the tribe in this generation had been blessed with the ability to protect the tribe from harm. For once, he remember to tell the story gender-neutral and didn't mention how it was only the sons of the tribe but sons and daughters who had been selected by Taha Aki for the honor, the privilege, and the blessing to be a protector.

At first, neither of them believed it. Rebecca had remembered hearing the stories as a young girl but to her they were only stories. Vampires weren't real. It was a tale they'd been told simply to keep their heritage, their history fascinating—something the adults did so they could have pride in where they'd come from.

Like Charlie it took a demonstration to help them understand. Leah volunteered this time simply because she worried with the others' size it would be too overwhelming. She'd gone to Jake's room and removed her dress and undergarments, dressing in one of his shirts. Jake had accompanied her, grabbing a top and pair of yoga pants to put in after the change.

The seven of them went outside. Jake and Rachel standing on each side of their sister, Taylor wedged in-between Rebecca and Rachel with Paul standing behind Billy. Leah walked out into the yard and faced them. She gathered herself, it no longer took anger or frustration for her to phase. She only needed to be in touch with her wolf. The heat moved along her limbs, centering on her spine. The familiar stretching and breaking of bones and muscles happening simultaneously and then she was her wolf.

The moment she changed, she lay down on the ground, keeping her posture and stance relaxed. She waited patiently until Rebecca and Taylor's thundering hearts slowed. A barely perceptible nod from Jake letting her know it was okay. She moved slowly, cautiously towards them. Her senses locked on their responses. Once she was in front of them, she sat back on her haunches and waited.

Rebecca breaths were harsh and stilted. Her single exclamation seemed to echo in the evening air, "Leah…"

She nodded her giant head, her face morphing into a semblance of a wolfy grin. There was no way around it, mimicking human facial expressions and gestures as their wolves tended to make them look like they weren't the brightest star in the sky. Strangely enough, it always seemed to put people at ease. Or perhaps, it was their eyes. Their eyes were so similar to what they looked like in their human form that once one got over their fear of the intimidating figure before them; they realized it wasn't as dangerous as it seemed—at least not to humans.

Rebecca took in a shuddering breath, "Okay, I believe you…umm…can you change back or whatever."

Rachel laughed, "Of course, she can but we'll have to go inside before she does. She wrecked the shirt she was wearing during the change."

"Oh, okay," the group began to head back towards the house, Jake staying behind so he could hand Leah clothes to put on. Paul though didn't move as quickly as the others. Rachel walked over to him and started to pull him towards the house.

"Seriously, Paul, she needs a little bit of privacy," Rachel observed.

He snorted, "It's not like I haven't seen it before. She wasn't shy when she shared the whole making out with your sister memory, either."

Leah growled at him, Rachel smacked him, and Jake gave him a look which had him nearly running back inside the house. It was Rebecca's next words that would've had Leah blushing if she was in her human form, "Leah, I can't believe you! You slept with Paul!"

* * *

With all the excitement during the pack get together—Rebecca coming home and the baby, Jake had completely forgotten about Leah's gift. It was later that night when they were in his room—the twin's old room when he suddenly realized he still had the box in his pocket. He was surprised Leah hadn't said anything. She'd been on his lap for the entire night, she had to have felt it but maybe she just ignored it.

So, he watched as she got ready for bed. Living with his dad and never knowing when they may be needed to deal with something with the pack, she'd opted for wearing some type of nightclothes. Usually it was nothing more than a cami and pair of shorts. Tonight was no different, a red satin cami and shorts was pulled over her lush body, hiding yet accentuating it.

He stripped down to his boxers before walking over to her, the box in his hand. He reached up with his other hand and cupped her chin, lifting it slightly before he leaned down and kissed her lips softly. She leaned into his kiss, her body responding, her nipples cresting and the scent of her arousal saturating the air. His fingers loosened on the box slightly as he was overwhelmed by her nearness but the moment the velvet box started to drop from his fingers, his hand clenched around it keeping it from falling to the ground.

He pulled his lips from hers. "I forgot something today. I wanted to do this earlier…with everyone but there was too much going on today." He leaned down one more time giving her a quick kiss before dropping down onto one knee. The blue velvet box, he opened, the creaking noise it made was as loud as a thunderclap in the eerily silent room.

"Now, I don't want you to get all worked up," he started knowing her so well. "This is more than a promise but I want to do this right and at the right time. Which will preferably be when we're both done with school and we have a place of our own." He took a deep breath and stared into her eyes, experiencing an electric current which was nearly visible as it ran between the two of them. "Leah Suzanne Clearwater, will you be mine forever?"

Her eyes misted with tears. She recognized the small diamond solitaire; it was his mother's ring. The same ring, Billy had given to Sarah when he promised her forever—even though they didn't get forever, she knew those simple, few years Billy and Sarah had together was something she wanted. It was no different than what her parents had, it didn't matter what happened that summer so very long ago because right or wrong, the decisions were based on wanting to shield the one they loved. It wasn't going to be perfect—perfection was over-rated.

"Yes," she cried out and he slipped the ring onto her finger. It fit perfectly and she wondered how he'd known her ring size. She didn't even know it. "How," she asked.

He chuckled at her. He loved her and her over-analyzing of every little thing; her desire to know his motives and how he had managed to plot anything. "Believe me; it took quite a bit of work on my part. I just had to wear you out enough that you passed out. I had bought a few different sized washers and while you were sleeping, I figured out your size. The jeweler was able to size it based on my unorthodox methods."

* * *

Rebecca and Taylor spent an entire week in La Push. Despite Rebecca's earlier misgivings about returning home, she promised they would. It was very possible nothing would happen but once they both had been told the secret, they realized how important it would be for them to be here, around the pack. It wasn't just the danger of the situation if the child phased but the very fact he or she would go through it alone. Especially when it wasn't necessary.

Before they left, Old Quil performed a traditional Quileute marriage ceremony at their request. Even though there was no way to make their devotion to each other legal in the sense it was for other couples, it made both of them more at peace to have the ceremony done. It was part of healing old wounds. Wounds that had been left by their mom's death and their dad's illness—how they'd to grow up too fast, too soon.

* * *

It was Charlie who finally got both Leah and Jake to see the light over the Cullen's _gift_, or bribery. Regardless of their intent, the pack had made more than one sacrifice in their young lives. The money would give them an opportunity to change their fates. Ensure they didn't give up their dreams completely.

"Think about it," Charlie started, once again trying to convince them to see the value in accepting it. "Bells was married to him. So, if the money is from the Cullens, well, it's from him too. As one of Bells' surviving blood relatives I would have been given her estate. It would have been my prerogative to do what I wanted with it. So, instead of seeing it as a bribe from them—see it as me giving what was Bells' for you to use. I wouldn't need it."

"It doesn't change what their intent was," Leah tried to argue for what felt like the hundredth time.

"No, it doesn't. They can't go back and change it so none of you have to deal with this. This is the only way they have to make it better. While you and Jake understand what your duty is in the tribe, what about the younger ones? Your brothers, Embry and Seth? Quil? Brady and Collin? Don't they deserve to have the chance to get an education? Aren't there things here in the rez you could use the money to improve? No one knows the sacrifices you make—no one knows how you've put your lives on the line to protect others. But if you all can manage to go to school, succeed, and get good careers—you'll be an example to the younger generations. Don't you think that's just as much a part of your duty, too?"

Leah and Jake had walked away from the conversation with a different perspective. They discussed it in private before calling a meeting to see what the pack and imprints thought about it. The time that had passed since they'd received the package had changed many of their minds. The older members understood it for the bribe it was but saw its inherent value. So, the decision was made—they would accept the funds.

Both Sam and Jared declined leaving La Push to go to school. Though both expressed interest in attending classes in Port Angeles; Sam opting for possibly pursuing a degree in criminal justice and Jared was leaning towards addiction counseling. Emily had no desire to go to school but Kim was interested in early childhood education; though she planned on waiting to return to school until after Jared was done.

Embry explained how he'd always wanted to pursue medicine but had thought there was no way he would be able to. He quietly shared with the pack how he'd been accepted to start his freshman year of college a year early at the University of Washington in Seattle. Neither Leah nor Seth had been aware of this, nor had Jake and Quil. Jake was quick to tell his best friend, he had no problems ordering him to take the opportunity he'd been offered.

Quil wasn't sure what he wanted to do for his career but he explained he'd heard his mom and grandfather talking. He knew his grandfather was getting up in his years and his health problems were becoming more prominent. He opted to stay in La Push after graduation so he could begin to learn from his grandfather the role the Atearas had in the tribe for many generations.

The younger boys, Seth, Brady, and Collin were undecided but they knew they would need to think about what they wanted to do for school. There was no way they would be able to decide they weren't going to pursue higher education, not when the older pack members were making sacrifices for them. Paul had been strangely silent during their discussion along with Rachel.

It was Leah who looked at the two of them and understanding dawned. As one of the older wolves, Paul felt a responsibility to the pack. He didn't want to leave, abandoning what he felt were his responsibilities. Rachel while having a scholarship didn't want to leave Paul. They all knew the pain separation caused. They'd watched Leah go through it and if it could be prevented they wouldn't risk it.

"Paul," she said softly. "You don't have to feel obligated to stay here just because you're one of the oldest. And Rachel, you can't let your scholarship go to waste either. If you think you need our permission, you both have it. There are more than enough of us who will be here to make sure everyone's safe. And as long as you come home in the summer and don't mind running a few extra patrols, I doubt it will be that big of a deal."

"What if more phase," he asked.

"Honestly, I don't think we will have more. At least not right now. It was Bella—that's the reason why the pack was so large. It had to do with what Taha Aki predicted if she was changed. The danger the tribe would be in. We needed a large enough pack, in case what needed to be done couldn't be. I don't think we needed all these wolves to fight either. We're just as fast, if not faster than them. It was to ensure there were enough to carry on the gene. And before you say none of you would've left—it would've been the last thing I ordered you to do. I would've told you to grab whoever you could and run."

* * *

In the end, Paul accompanied Rachel back to Portland. His chosen degree was financial planning, investment, and management while she continued to get her teaching degree. When asked why he'd chosen finances, he raised a brow and answered, "You really think two kids from the rez with no knowledge of managing more than a couple of hundred dollars don't need a little help in ensuring the money last longer than a single generation," which was finished by him flashing his signature smirk. He was right though, it was possible they could continue to have youth of the tribe phasing and the funds needed to last and not be used frivolously. He continued to phase in once a week as he missed being part of the pack. Though every summer he and Rachel returned to La Push and he happily took double patrols, enjoying the freedom and the exhilaration of being able to run as his wolf.

Embry started his senior year of high school at U-Dub and enjoyed being able to experience things he hadn't thought he would ever have the opportunity to. His mom, Tiffany mended her relationship with her parents and returned to the Makah rez. Six months later she'd reconnected with a high school boyfriend and it seemed as though Embry would have a step-father like his siblings. Every summer during his studies he returned to La Push and begrudgingly accepted his share of patrols. His third summer back, he stopped on his way to La Push to visit his mom and step-father in Neah Bay and met his imprint, Mia. After that, Leah and Jake backed off on him visiting for the summer, especially since his imprint had just graduated from high school. Neither she nor her parents took the whole soul-mates conversation very well.

Sam finished his degree within a year and become an officer with the Forks' police department. He'd quietly approached Leah and Jake after the meeting and had asked for one favor in regards to the money. He'd asked if there was any way some could be used to pay for surgery for Emily. It had not been a request they hadn't been shocked by nor had they denied.

At first, she'd wanted nothing to do with the surgery. Emily had felt they were her penance for what she'd done to Leah all those years ago. Leah told her cousin, it wasn't fair for her to walk around with an everyday reminder of a mistake which had already been forgiven. And when that didn't work, she brought out the big guns and told Emily how she wasn't just punishing herself but Sam, too. That was all it took. While the surgeons were unable to completely restore all the function of the muscles and nerves of her face, they were able to use some techniques which made the scars barely perceptible and improve function that it was nearly normal.

Around the same time Jake was finishing his degree, Jared completed his studies. He worked several days a week as a substance abuse counselor at the Forks' hospital and also at the La Push clinic. Despite Kim's earlier desire to go to school, once Jared was done she changed her mind and wanted to start a family. It wasn't long after Jared's graduation before the two of them were walking down the aisle and announcing their impending arrival.

Quil had barely finished learning his duties as shaman when Old Quil passed away. It was in the middle of winter. They had a storm which turned from an icy rain to large snowflakes. Both Leah and Jake had slept poorly and when they awoke, they expressed having similar dreams which as they talked about quickly faded from their minds. When Billy got the call later that morning, they realized the dream had been a vision from Old Quil himself. So, Quil's first duty as the tribe's shaman was to perform the burial rites and ceremonies for his grandfather. He may have always been the clown of the group but slowly he'd begun to mature. And that day when the sun peeked out and seemed to shine and illuminate the mourners, it was as though Old Quil was telling his grandson he'd done well.

Seth, Brady, and Collin all went to college after their high school graduation. None of them were sure what they were going to do but they knew if they didn't Leah and Jake would have lectured them before ordering them to go. After Embry's imprinting, no one else had and so both Jake and Leah made the decision to allow them to make their own choice whether they wanted to date or not. Seth had fallen for a girl in his Biology course, Juliana while Brady and Collin seemed to have taken lessons from Paul. Both of them not wanting to settle down with anyone in particular, instead they played the field and if the rumors were true they have no problems sharing either.

Once he graduated, Jake rented out a space in La Push and along with Quil's help started an auto repair business. Leah graduated from nursing school and then started working at Forks' Hospital at the same time she enrolled in online school for her bachelor's degree. They started to talk about wedding dates but as many things in life which can't be planned or accounted for, her heat snuck up on them and whether it was a faulty batch of medicine or fate working against them. The dream wedding they both had in mind soon became a haphazard affair.

It was at the same time when Leah and Jake were married that Rebecca and Taylor and their son Ephraim Jacob moved to La Push. He was a little miniature of the twins and Jake. His infectious laughter and smiles brought the pack closer together. They all felt some measure of protection, a drive to ensure his safety and happiness. He was _their_ pup, their future. No different from the lives that now grew inside Kim and Leah. Each of them was the legacy of the tribe.

The End


	74. Outtake 1: Rachel's Revenge

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

******AN: Set shortly after Leah's first heat. **

* * *

Rachel's Revenge

**_The Confrontation:_**

"_Jacob! What the fuck were you doing in my room," Rachel screamed as she hit him with the book she'd grabbed from her room. "It's bad enough that our dad has been kicked out of the house! And now you've violated my room! Just wait until the next time Paul comes over, I'll make sure we use every surface of your room," she screeched as she hit him again._

**_A short time later:_**

_But you're heading towards Forks, Paul remarked. That's Cullen territory._

_Thank you, Captain Obvious, Leah growled at Paul. Did you think we didn't realize that?_

_Sorry, I was just pointing it out. Black, you must be doing something wrong if she's still this bitchy. And what the fuck did you do that pissed Rachel off so much? She came home muttering about punishing you._

* * *

Rachel stormed back to Paul's house after dropping off supplies for Leah and Jake. She'd known what the two of them were up to. Had known since the day Paul had nearly killed Quil. It didn't bother her one bit. Sure, he was her little brother and Leah was one of her childhood friends, her best friend. She was happy Jake was finally over _Little Miss Heartbreaker_ aka Bella Swan-Cullen. And after seeing how Jake's absence had affected Leah, she didn't wish that pain on anyone.

That didn't change the fact they'd had sex in her room! It was her private sanctuary. She didn't even let Paul in there. Sure some of it was because the room was still set up the same as it had been when she'd shared it with her sister. It wouldn't have been easy to have sex on a twin-sized bed but they could've always pushed the two beds together, she supposed.

She stomped her way to Paul's front door and threw it open. The door slammed into the wall, the handle punching a small hole in the plaster, the wood vibrating. Her hands were clenched into fists and she trembled with anger. Even the sight of Paul walking into the room wasn't enough to calm her.

"Hey, babe, what's wrong," he asked. It was uncanny how alike Leah and Rachel could be when it came to their emotions. Both of them, he likened to firecrackers or dynamite. You had to tread carefully because you never knew when they'd explode.

"I don't want to talk about it. I can't believe him. Is nothing sacred anymore," she muttered.

He walked over to her and reached over to pull her into his arms. She resisted and pushed him away. "Just don't," she growled. "Not right now. I want to be alone." Confusion marred his brow as he watched her walk from the room and heard the door to one of the bedrooms slamming shut a few minutes later.

* * *

The next few days were spent with Rachel muttering underneath her breath. Her musings focused on punishing Jake. She refused to tell Paul why and he found the more he pushed her to explain it, the more she pushed him away. He was affected by her irritation and found he was fighting with the pack more and more.

Her mood improved once Jake and Leah went back their duties in the pack. At first he didn't question it but then he noticed the gleam in her eyes and realized she was plotting. It scared him. He loved her but he was a man and he understood innately how when a woman was planning, it was better to run. You didn't want to get tangled in their schemes. It usually resulted in an insult to your manhood.

* * *

They were hanging out at her dad's house one afternoon. Both Leah and Jake were at Sue's studying and Billy was fishing with Charlie. The gleam in her eyes had grown brighter, they were practically glowing. He nervously shifted in his seat and prayed he'd hear a howl from one of the pack, summoning him to help kill a vampire. But luck was not on his side.

Rachel was elated—finally her plans for revenge could come to fruition. Jake and Leah were otherwise occupied and she knew they were planning on spending the day and much of the evening at the Clearwater house. Her dad was on a fishing trip with Charlie and he planned on spending the night at Charlie's. She wanted to laugh manically in delight but she could tell from Paul's body language she had to tread carefully.

She did have a fool-proof plan though. She'd gotten Leah to spill a bit here and there. It seemed Paul liked being ordered around. She blushed ash she thought about how Leah confessed Jake liked it, too. So, she'd done a bit more research and found it seemed the wolves were bound to do whatever their imprints told them to. It didn't matter if Paul refused, she could just _order_ him to do it.

He could feel her emotions, her satisfaction as she was intensely focused on plotting something, the underlying excitement and desire. The scent of her arousal filled the air and he felt his cock harden as he wondered what she was up to.

He watched as she slinked off the couch and walked in front of him. Her hips undulated—swaying as she crooked a single finger, inviting him to follow her. He didn't need any further encouragement as he followed. His eyes focused on the gentle sway of her hips, the rounded cheeks of her ass. For just a moment he wondered if Rachel had stayed in La Push, would she too have phased like Leah. He groaned imaging Rachel as the Alpha female of the pack.

He barely paid attention to their surroundings, it wasn't until he inhaled deeply that he was shaken from the fog she'd managed to put him in. His sensitive nose quickly picking out two other scents he recognized, _Leah and Jake_. He looked up in shock realizing Rachel had led him into his Alpha's room.

"What the fuck, Rachel? Why are we in your brother's room?"

"I told him what was going to happen," her eyes glowing with mischief. "He shouldn't have done it. I don't care what their excuse was—it's my room, my sanctuary. I've never violated his room, never would've even done it but he needs to understand what it's like."

"Rach—I don't think this is a good idea. You realize I'm the one who's going to get in trouble for this. He'll be able to tell—I don't want to piss him off, not any more than I already do," he told her as he grabbed her arm and tried to pull her from the room.

"Stop being a pussy, Paul," she growled as she stepped closer to him leaving no space in between their bodies. Her nipples hardened into stiff points and strained against her shirt. Her arousal—the scent of it had grown stronger. It's musky thickness clouding his senses and he found himself leaning down to capture her lips.

He groaned, his lips parting and she took charge of their kiss. Her tongue thrust into his mouth, brushing along his, swirling and tasting the recess of his mouth. Her small hands pulled up on the bottom of his shirt, her fingers tracing his hot flesh. Breaking their kiss, he pulled his shirt off before once again meeting her lips in a fiery kiss. It wasn't long before her clothes and his littered the small room.

She pushed him towards the bed, the moment the backs of his legs touched the mattress, he paused. "Rach, I don't this is a good idea. I'm a little uncomfortable—I know you can't tell but I can. This room reeks like them."

"So," she replied with a raised eyebrow. "I know you fucked Leah. Her scent can't bother you—so don't act like it does. As for my brother, _well_, according to Leah, we smell alike. So instead of thinking of him—why don't you think about Leah and me making out? I know you've fantasized about it," she finished as she pushed him down onto the bed, clambering onto him before he could protest.

Suddenly, it didn't matter he was going to be running double patrols for the rest of his life. He was surrounded by Rachel's scent—her moist heat hovered above his cock. Her breasts dangled tantalizingly in front of his face. He palmed and molded one of her breasts in his hand, leaning upwards to capture the tip, pulling it into his mouth. His tongue swirling around her nipple, his teeth scraping against the firm flesh.

"Fuck, Paul," she swore as she grinded her hips against him. She reached down and gripped his cock, stroking him, enjoying as he swelled larger from her ministrations. She stroked her thumb across the slit, gathering the pre-cum that leaked from the tip. She guided his cock into her, sitting up as she did so. Rocking her hips in small circles as she brought her thumb up to her mouth and sucked hard, a throaty moan spilling from her throat.

His eyes flared as he watched her. His hands gripped her hips tightly, his fingers digging into her soft flesh. He helped her to ride him, watching as she panted, her breasts jiggling, her eyes closed in concentration. He reached a hand over, parting her pussy to his gaze, exposing her swollen clit. His thumb brushed against the sensitive swollen bud.

Her hips jerked in response. "You like that, Rach," he murmured as he increased the pressure against her clit.

"Fuck…don't…"

"Don't what? You want me to stop," he purred as he slowed down his strokes and eased up on the pressure. He wanted her to beg for it, beg for his touch.

Her eyes popped open, her gaze fierce, "Don't you dare _fucking_ stop."

Her words and tone shot through his body like an arrow. He was compelled to obey, to listen to her demands, to fulfill her desires. His thumb returned to its previous attentions on her clit; just the right amount of pressure as he drew small circles right where she needed it.

She continued to rock her hips against him. He could feel the faint tremors as her walls began to pull his cock deeper. He thrust his hips upwards, brushing deep inside her. Her nails bit into his chest as she screamed his name, her pussy clutching and releasing him nearly simultaneously and leaking fluids. He returned his hand to her hip and held her in place as he thrust upwards while he pulled her down hard against him, roaring as he came only moments after her.

* * *

Rachel collapsed on top of him, breathing heavily. Her mind whirling, maybe it was the forbidden nature of it all but sex with Paul had always been hot but this was so much more. A slight grin tugged at her face, one spot down and there were still many places she planned on violating. She lay there for a few more minutes before tugging free from his embrace.

She climbed off the bed and sauntered over to the dresser, wiggling her hips just so as she walked away from him. She knew his weaknesses and she wasn't afraid to use them against him. She pushed the junk her brother had piled on the top off and onto the floor. Several items clunked and she swore she heard the tinkling sound of glass breaking. Shrugging, she hopped up so she was sitting on the dresser, spreading her legs slightly as she called Paul over, "Come here, baby. We're not done yet."

He was torn between figuring out how to change her mind and take this somewhere else and running over to her. He sat up and looked over at her, after commanding him to join her—she'd closed her eyes and was ghosting her hands and fingers over her body. His cock throbbed as she massaged her breasts, pulling at her nipples; the actions tugged them into raised points. She continued to fondle one breast with her hand, the other hand skirting along the flat plane of her stomach down into her slick folds.

He was still frozen; knowing what they'd done so far was a total violation of all things sacred. She, however, wasn't done. Using her thumb and ring finger, she spread herself. Her middle finger dipped into her center, gathering the moisture there before returning to her clit. His eyes were glued to her hand, watching as she played with herself, his cock throbbing and he wrapped his hand around it; using firm strokes as he imagined he was buried in her.

"Mmm, Paul," she moaned as she spread her legs farther apart. Her fingers increasing in speed as her legs quivered. He could tell how close she was to coming apart and he couldn't just sit and watch any more. He wanted to be buried between her thighs. He wanted to be the one to do just what she needed to reach her peak.

His limbs no longer frozen, he strode over to her and locked his fingers around her wrists, "No," he commanded. "That's my job." He brought her hand up to his mouth, staring into her eyes as he sucked on each finger, cleaning them for her, tasting her essence. Her hips jerked towards him and he couldn't stop his answering thrust towards her.

He kissed his way down her body before lowering himself onto his knees. His face inches from her pussy. All he could see and smell was her. Her breathing hitched in her throat, his name fell from her lips like a prayer. He placed open mouth kisses on her inner thighs, teasing her. His hot breath fanning her folds and she quivered.

"Please…Paul…so close…" she moaned.

He continued to torture her, his tongue darting out to softly touch her inner lips. Circling around her entrance and skirting her clit which throbbed in anticipation. All it would take was just the slightest touch of his tongue on her nub and she'd be pushed over the edge. His hot hands grabbed her legs and threw them over his shoulders, the action pulling her so her ass barely was resting on the dresser.

His breath fanning her once again as he used his fingers to open her up further to his gaze and asked, "What do you need, babe?"

"Hmm…fuck…Paul…just finish…please…" she begged her hips arching towards his face.

He buried his face in her heat. His tongue flicked against her clit, swirling around the sensitive and swollen flesh before he sucked the nub into his mouth. His lips and mouth created just the right amount of suction and friction and she screamed, her hips shuddering as she came.

He didn't even give her a chance to recover before he was back on his feet and plunged inside. A punishing rhythm of thrusts that rubbed against her g-spot that caused her to come again and as she contracted around his cock, he followed her, pulsing inside her.

* * *

They spent the better part of the afternoon violating every surface in Jake's room, some even twice. There was no place that was sacred, not a wall, the floor, or any of the furniture. Rachel was very pleased at how well her revenge had been enacted. Paul, he was just too tired and worn out from her demands that he no longer cared. All he wanted was to be able to take a nap. He didn't want to have sex for at least a week.

She may not be a wolf but his imprint had wolf stamina. He had no doubts had she phased, she would've easily given Leah a run for her money. And how had she known about his little fantasy to be with both her and Leah? He thanked Taha Aki that it had never happened; he would have probably died after making an attempt to please them both.

* * *

Jake and Leah had spent the entire day studying at her house and later having a family dinner with her mom and brothers. It had been a nice and relaxing day. Her brothers had finally come to terms with her and Jake being together so for once they didn't spend the entire time glaring at him.

She still felt weird being intimate at her house though. She wasn't sure what it was but she thought it may have to do with the fact her little brother's room was only separated from hers by a tiny bathroom. He had wolf senses like her, so not only would he possibly hear what they were up to but chances were he'd smell it on her later. So, they usually only did things at Jake's house.

He'd invited her to spend the night which everyone knew was code for them to have sex. Billy was going to be spending the night at Charlie's and usually Rachel spent a few nights a week at Paul's; it was very likely they'd have the entire house to themselves. She giggled as he tugged her into his arms just outside the door to his home. His arms wrapping around her and pulling her body flush against his. He tongue tracing along her lips before she parted them and their tongues tangled together.

He broke their kiss and pulled her inside. They both kicked off their shoes and nearly ran to his room. The closer they got the more they were overwhelmed by the scent of sex—_Rachel and Paul_. The door to his bedroom was closed and he'd remembered leaving it open when he'd left earlier. He reached out, his hand shaking as he gripped the knob, turning it as he pushed the door open.

"What the hell," he swore his body trembling in anger. It was obvious to the two of them what had happened in his room and by the _stench_ it wasn't just a single event. She spotted the note on his bed, holding her breath as she walked in the room and plucked the note off the bed. She grabbed his hand as she walked back over to him, pulling him back into the kitchen.

Once there she glanced down at the note and read the contents. She couldn't help but laugh at what Rachel had written. Granted, she'd been a willing partner in what they'd done in Rachel's room and had enjoyed it; it didn't mean she couldn't see the humor in the situation.

_Dear Jacob aka my favorite brother,_

_I hope you don't mind but Paul and I used your room—thoroughly. In fact, I don't think a surface has been spared. I would apologize but considering you had no respect for my sanctuary (otherwise known as my room) why should I have any respect for yours. By the way, you should really think about getting a new car. I speak from experience when I say it's not very easy to get it on in there. Not only can I attest to serious chaffing but there were gear shifts and who knows what attempting to violate me while I was riding Paul._

_Love your favorite sister,_

_Rachel_


	75. Outtake 2: Three in a Bed

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

**I forgot to thank SparklingFae for pre-reading and NCChris for pre-reading/beta'ing. Thanks, ladies!**

* * *

Three in a Bed

**AN: The setting—sometime after Paul imprints on Rachel and before Jake returns to La Push. It seems like Paul's bed may be just a bit crowded with Rachel and Leah both in it. Nothing bad could happen, could it?**

_**The Scene:**_

_Leah lay down on the bed and Rachel lay beside her. Rachel met Paul's eyes and she nodded slightly, letting him know it was okay. He walked over to the door and turned the light off before crawling into bed behind Rachel. Rachel talked softly to Leah all while stroking her arm._

_Soon Leah calmed down and took a shaky breath in, "You smell like him," she whispered._

"_Paul?" Rachel asked confused._

_They both barely heard Leah's whisper, "Jake."_

It had been nearly a week since Leah had stumbled drunkenly into Paul's bedroom in the middle of the night. All the progress she had made over the last few weeks had barely been affected by the hiccough last week—otherwise known as Paul's imprinting. Sure, it was a bit awkward sleeping in the same bed with Paul and Rachel, but it was the only way she could sleep. She tried to sleep in the other bedroom, but it just wasn't the same. She would toss and turn the entire night, getting so little sleep that when she woke, she bitched at anyone stupid enough to cross her path those first few hours.

She knew Paul and Rachel were still having sex, well not when they were all in the bed together, but during the day and evening when she spent her time with the rest of the pack. It was uncomfortable to her sensitive senses to have intimate knowledge of how many times she had nearly caught them in the act. But it wasn't her fault; the entire situation could be laid at Jake's door. He had been the one to do this to her. She couldn't wait until she got her hands on him; she was going to tear him apart, slowly, agonizingly, limb by limb. It didn't matter that it was going to cause her intense pain; she would relish every moment of it.

* * *

It was a night like any other; the three of them got ready for bed. Leah got in first, settling herself in the spot farthest from the door. Rachel clambered in next as though this was an exciting sleep-over; she had to force herself to relax and not laugh at Rachel's antics. Lastly, Paul joined them, settling himself next to Rachel. He pulled Rachel close and held her as he always did while Rachel reached a hand over to hold on to one of Leah's. In the darkness of the room, her enhanced senses allowed her to see as Paul's eyes met hers and as he nodded at her while Rachel whispered, 'Goodnight.'

Something was different though tonight, the air in the room was overheated. Leah was uncomfortable and kicked off the covers. She couldn't stand their weight—the oppressiveness of them. It was almost as if they were suffocating her. The same way Jake's absence was slowly doing to her. She inhaled deeply, her nose tickled by Rachel's scent. It was so similar to Jake's—just a feminine version.

"Leah, why'd you kick the covers off? I'm cold," Rachel whined as she shivered.

"Whatever, Rach," she replied rolling her eyes. "I don't get how you can be cold—you're surrounded by two wolves, who both run at a toasty 108.9 degrees."

"But you're way over there. Maybe if you scooted a little closer I wouldn't be so cold," Rachel answered and, as if to demonstrate how cold she was, she reached a foot in Leah's direction, her icy toes causing Leah to shiver as they touched her shin.

"Jesus, Rach! Maybe you should wear some socks to bed," she suggested.

"Just come closer already. I don't bite and neither does Paul."

_Ha,_ she inwardly jeered towards Rachel, _Paul doesn't bite? Then why the hell are his teeth marks imbedded into your neck, Rach?_ She moved over a few inches closer to Rachel and shivered in _hell_—if she didn't know better—she would think it was anticipation. Her senses were surrounded by the scent of Rachel and Paul. Her wolf was familiar with Paul's masculine scent, salt and musk and Rachel's scent which was a toned down version of Jake's juniper and sandalwood with just the smallest hint of wildflowers. She licked her lips as she remembered when Rebecca had come to her confused and Leah had been a willing partner in Rebecca's _experiment_.

Her core throbbed and she squeezed her thighs together, trying to relieve the ache. She groaned as the scent of her arousal flooded the air, seemingly stronger due to the overheated atmosphere. _Fuck_ she thought, cursing wolf senses. Life just couldn't give her a break, could it? It was too much to ask.

She squeezed her eyes shut and bit her lip, trying to quell any further reaction. Rachel sighed at her nearness and tugged her even closer. She was torn between running and leaning closer. It was Rachel who made the decision for her.

"Hey, Leah, you know I always wondered something," she murmured. Leah held her breath as she had some idea of where this conversation was heading. "Now that I'm stuck with Paul forever, I'll never get to have any other real experiences. I was enjoying going to college and meeting new people and trying new things but now," she paused as she sighed, "I'll never get to see what it's like. I've just always wondered—what it would be like…" Rachel trailed off as Leah felt her hot breath on her face before the faintest touch of Rachel's lips against hers.

This was the time, if she was going to run; she needed to do it now before she went down this road. There was no going back if this happened. As she fought against her own instincts and her wolf's, in the end she needed this. She needed someone to touch her, want her, and yes, she knew she was using Rachel as a substitute for Jake, but he wasn't here. He had been the one to leave her and she was frustrated—mentally, emotionally, and sexually.

Before her and Paul's fling, it had been nearly a year since anyone had touched her intimately. To go from hot sex with Paul to nothing was a shock to her system. With Jake gone she couldn't phase, so she had no outlet for her emotions. There was no way for her to deal with her sadness, disappointment, frustration, and anger. Instead it bottled up inside her and added to her already tumultuous state of mind.

Rachel's kiss was hesitant at first. This wasn't Leah's first time kissing a girl and she remembered all the things she had enjoyed about it. The softness of lips and the gentleness; it wasn't that it couldn't be rough or passionate, it was just uniquely different. She shivered when Rachel deepened the kiss, parting her lips and allowing Rachel's tongue to sweep into her mouth and arching towards Rachel as one of her hands stroked along Leah's side. She didn't dare open her eyes but she knew without a doubt that Paul could see everything that was happening.

She was sure he wouldn't mind if she borrowed his imprint for a while. Though she had to be certain, so she glanced over at him, meeting his eyes in the darkness; her heart thundering as she waited for his verdict. She noticed his barely perceptible nod and continued reaching her hand over to Rachel, tugging on the bottom of her shirt.

Her fingers trailed along the smooth skin of Rachel's stomach and she heard Rachel's sharp intake of air and felt the quivering of her abdomen. She reached her hand up higher, palming one of Rachel's breasts, her fingertips softly pulling the nipple into a hard point. Rachel arched into her touch, a soft moan falling from her lips. She needed more, wanted to do more than just touch Rachel. She wanted to see her, wanted to explore her and let Rachel do the same to her.

Breaking her lips reluctantly away from Rachel she whispered as she tugged on Rachel's shirt, "Is this okay?"

"Yes," Rachel answered as her hands joined Leah's to pull off her shirt. Her hands reached for Leah's shirt and helped her take off hers. They could both hear Paul's ragged breathing, but he was smart enough not to say a single word. It was his fantasy come to life and there was no way he was going to be the one to ruin the moment.

Their lips met again, this time the kiss was no less gentle, but hungrier. Their fingers trailed along each other's bodies, exploring and discovering each other's sensitive spots. Leah quickly found Rachel was the most sensitive near her belly button; her abdomen would jerk in response to the faintest of touches there, Leah's name falling from her lips. Rachel pushed Leah onto her back and moved over her.

Her lips began a journey down Leah's neck, along her collarbone, her tongue swirling near Leah's pulse points while her hot breath fanned Leah's skin. The scent of both their arousals was strong in the air and they felt it as the bed shifted slightly. Paul had moved to turn on the bedside lamp; it filling the room with ample light.

He was quick to apologize, "Sorry but if this is happening, and I don't want to miss a second of it. Don't let my presence bother you." He thought about pinching himself or one of them, still wondering if this entire experience was something he had made up in his head. With only five wolves patrolling, he didn't do much other than eat, sleep, patrol—repeating the cycle over and over. It was very possible this was nothing more than a delusion he had come up with; his mind's way of coping with his exhaustion.

Rachel glared at him, but Leah was quick to reach up and grab Rachel's chin pulling the focus back to her. "Don't pay attention to him. He's just being an ass."

Rachel nodded at her words and returned her attention to Leah. She shifted her body, rubbing it against Leah's, enjoying the feeling of their soft skin and breasts touching. Her mouth continued its journey and soon she found herself face to face, or perhaps the better term would be mouth-to-nipple, with Leah's supple breasts; she hesitated for only a second before pulling the turgid peak into her mouth. It was instinctive in many ways what to do. She simply thought of what she liked and enjoyed, translating it to Leah's body. Paying close attention, she was able to tell if the touches needed to be softer or harder, slower or faster.

She popped Leah's nipple out of her mouth, placing gentle kisses on the flesh between Leah's breasts before giving her other nipple the same attention. Leah's body arched towards hers. She moved slightly, pressing her knee in between Leah's thighs and adding the barest amount of pressure. She found that she was straddling Leah's leg, pushing against it to soothe the ache that their making out had started within her. She could feel her own panties were wet and desperately wanted to soothe the ache but yet; she wanted to take care of Leah.

She traced her fingers lightly along Leah's stomach. Slight jealously flared inside her as she felt how toned her friend was, passing quickly when she remembered the reason behind it. She knew it was all due to the wolf gene, but it still wasn't fair. She teased along the edge of Leah's panties, lifting the fabric up, but not moving her fingers down any lower. It was Leah who directed her to what she needed.

Leah grabbed Rachel's hand and slid it down underneath her panties and into her wet folds. At the first touch of Rachel's hand on her swollen clit, she swore, "Fuck, Rach. Right there." She used her hand to help guide Rachel's movements. Her hips bucked at Rachel's unsure touches. It didn't matter that she wasn't exactly sure what to do; it was what Leah needed and damn if it wasn't the hottest thing she had ever gotten to experience. Her one experience with Rebecca had been no more than a few kisses and this was way past that.

She moaned as Rachel's fingers dragged against her clit; there was barely enough room for her to maneuver and when Rachel pulled away, she whined at the sudden absence of touch. It was only for a moment though as she felt Rachel's hands on her hips, pulling her panties off. They flew into some corner of the room and she found she didn't care when she felt Rachel's breath against her stomach. Her eyes popped open and all she could see was the top of Rachel's head, her dark hair hanging down, the slight swinging motion of it tickling her flesh.

"This is still okay, right, Leah," Rachel asked, her head hovering above the V of Leah's thighs, her lips brushing her skin.

Leah groaned, her hips arching up as her eyes shuttered closed. It was enough of an answer for Rachel. She nearly screamed at the first cautious stroke of Rachel's tongue. It didn't take long for Rachel to figure out the right rhythm, the right strokes that made Leah grab the bed sheets, fisting them in her hands. Her hips shook, arching off the bed at each flick of Rachel's tongue against her clit.

Leah didn't notice at first how Paul was no longer a silent and inactive member of their fun. He had slowly moved over and was beside Rachel. His hand stroked along her back before he reached down to cup her. His fingers pulled the fabric of Rachel's panties aside and he thrust one finger inside her. Rachel faltered for just a moment at his touch but his soft words brought her back to the present, "Don't stop, babe. She's close. You worry about her, I'll take care of you," he promised as he leaned down to kiss her neck.

Rachel pushed back into Paul's hand, demanding he stroke her harder. She continued to run her tongue along Leah and as Paul's finger thrust in and out of her, she wondered if Leah would enjoy the same. She moved one of her hands from Leah's thigh and stroked along her opening. She carefully pushed one finger inside Leah and was amazed at the feeling, the tightness, the warmth, and the smoothness. As she moved her finger inside, she felt the smallest pulsing motions as Leah neared climax.

Paul whispered in her ear, "Babe, add another one and then curl 'em towards her clit."

She did as Paul instructed and was rewarded by Paul adding another finger to her and doing the same action to her. She felt a slight difference as she stroked her curled fingers and soon the tremors in Leah were no longer contained inside, her entire body shaking, jerking wildly. As Leah screamed in climax, Paul leaned down and she could imagine the smirk on his face as he said, "I told you so." His mouth centered over the mark he had left on her as he sucked the flesh into his mouth, nibbling slightly as he continued to finger her and she arched back towards him as she came, her head falling onto Leah's stomach as she tried to catch her breath.

* * *

There came the requisite awkward silence as the two of them recovered. Paul, meanwhile, was stuck with a hard-on that was ready to bust out of his boxers. He desperately needed to soothe it but he didn't want to ruin the hottest thing he had ever gotten to be part of by pulling out his cock and jacking himself off. It just didn't seem to be the exact moment to bring out _little Paul_.

Instead he sat back and watched as his imprint moved, curling her body around Leah, both of them completely satiated. He thought of seeing his pack members naked, Sam screwing Emily, Jared's "O" face—anything to try and get his erection to go down. Nothing worked because no matter what he tried to think about, his thoughts kept straying back to seeing Rachel with her face buried in Leah, Leah's face as she came, and Rachel's climax just a few moments later. He was doomed to walk around with this hard-on for the rest of his days, he knew he was. It was probably a punishment from Taha Aki for messing with his Alpha's imprint.

He was so distracted that he didn't hear Leah and Rachel's soft whispers, didn't notice until together they pushed him back on the bed and Leah gave him an all too familiar look as she told him, "You better keep a lid on this. I'll deny it until I die and I'll tell Billy you're a pervert. He'll never let you marry Rachel then."

He nodded in submission and acceptance. There was no way he was going to share this with any of the pack. Not only would he get his ass kicked by Leah's brothers; he would have Jake after him, too. It would be a double ass kicking from Jake as not only had he violated Jake's imprint but his sister, too. No, his lips and mind were sealed on this.

He glanced at Rachel, ensuring she was okay with this. He recognized the desire in her hazel eyes, watched as she licked her lips in eagerness. His eyes closed as he tried to compose himself. He felt like this was his first time all over and it had been years since he had been this nervous.

Even with his closed eyes, he knew the gentle touch of lips to his was Rachel's. Her scent filled his nostrils, her lips and tongue tasting of Leah and he groaned. He fisted his hands and rested them on his sides, not wanting to push either girl into doing something they didn't want. Rachel's lips left his and he felt as she trailed down his neck and chest, licking, nipping, and sucking on his flesh.

His eyes popped open at Leah's voice saying his name, "Paul." Her black-brown eyes were glazed with desire just like Rachel's. "I'm not kidding, Paul," she warned him one last time before her lips met his. Her kiss ravenous, filled with need and want. He had been mistaken earlier when he thought she was satisfied by Rachel's ministrations; he had completely forgotten about her stamina.

Her hand fisted in his hair, holding his face to hers. Her tongue thrust into his mouth while he matched her fervor. He felt Rachel's hot breath on his abdomen, her cool hand reaching down as she gripped and began to stroke him. Leah straddled his left arm and he reached his hand up to slide a finger inside her. Her earlier climax and arousal made her slick, his finger sliding into her with ease and he quickly added a second one.

He began to move his fingers, his thumb circling her clit. She pushed against him and it wasn't long before she broke her lips from his, her head coming to rest in the crook of his neck as she panted. He curled his fingers a tiny fraction more, just enough to hit the delicate flesh and she trembled, coming on a keening cry. She panted against his neck for several long moments, her heart rate slowing. He removed his fingers from her and, once he did, she moved down his body.

He looked down and saw both Rachel and Leah hovering near his cock, Rachel's hand firmly wrapped around it, slowly but firmly stroking him. The two of them seemed to be communicating silently and when Rachel's hand stopped and they both leaned forward, their breath fanning him before their tongues licked along the sides of his cock.

He groaned swearing, "Holy fuck," as his eyes closed, his hands gripped the sheets. It was the most erotic thing he had ever seen, felt, or even imagined.

He wasn't sure whose mouth engulfed him first, their tongue swirling and stroking along the sensitive underside. Then their mouth opened, tongue thrust forward as they took half his length inside and then glided back so only the tip rested in their mouth. He was close, holding back his climax when they switched.

The strokes, motion of the tongue different. A hand was added, the moisture already coating him was used on lubrication as they stroked what they couldn't reach with their mouth. He felt someone's hot breath, the soft stroke of their tongue on his sack and he arched upwards. The girls' movements coordinated just enough so that his sudden motion didn't end up distracting them from their game.

Every time he was close they would switch what they were doing; whether they switched positions or both of them paying equal attention to his cock. He ached, wanting to climax but yet not wanting it to end either. The suction on the tip increased, a slight twisting motion was added to his shaft, his eyes popping open as someone's hand reached down and placed pressure on his perineum. Rachel's mouth was wrapped around him and as though she was aware of his gaze on her, she relaxed her jaw and took nearly his entire length inside.

At his groan, Leah smirked at him, applying just a bit more pressure before she leaned down, her tongue running along his sack before she pulled one of his balls into her mouth and sucked. He came with a roar. Rachel's mouth tightly wrapped around him, her hand continued to fist him. His heart pounded and he fought to catch his breath and if his limbs didn't feel limp and shaky, he would have high-fived them.

Rachel and Leah giggled as they both noticed his sudden weakness. Rachel snuggled into his right side, his arm automatically pulling her closer. She crooked a finger at Leah and then patted the other side of his chest, inviting her to snuggle with them. So, Leah copied Rachel's motions, resting her head on his chest. Rachel's hand and hers entwining together as they rested them against his body.

Soon, their hands weren't content with remaining together. No longer holding hands, they trailed their hands along his chest and abs; his erection growing to lie on his stomach. He watched as they sat up again, each of them kneeling as they leaned forward, their lips meeting. His hands moved to trace from their lower back down their ass cheeks before tracing the crease where their legs and ass met.

Leah and Rachel's hands flitted along each other's curves. Breasts cupped, nipples gently pulled into raised points. He continued to touch and stroke them, all while watching as they touched. He groaned as their hands ventured further down each other's body until they came to their mounds.

His hands' motions became more insistent as he touched them. He growled low, "Open."

Both of them followed his simple command and he slid a finger into each of them. Stroking softly as their hands ventured further down, Leah's fingers spread Rachel while one finger circled her clit and Rachel doing the same to Leah. He added a second finger to each girl, thrusting them in and out, feeling as their combined actions propelled them towards climax. No longer did their lips meet, instead their foreheads rested together as they panted and held themselves up with one arm as the other hand was immersed in the other's slick folds.

Their position didn't allow for him to curl his fingers like he wanted so he decided it was time to change positions. Removing his fingers from Rachel first, he murmured to her, "Babe, I wanna get you off—come here," he told her as he directed her to straddle his thighs. Then he removed his fingers from Leah and she couldn't contain her growl of displeasure. "Give me a sec, Leah," he told her as he positioned Rachel.

Lifting her up slightly while Rachel reached down and gripped his cock; he slowly lowered her onto him. The air hissing out of his lungs as he did so; he could tell how close she was, the heat, tightness, and wetness surrounding him—making him throb painfully. As Rachel began to lift and lower herself, he tugged Leah towards him, directing her, "Come here, I need you to face Rach."

Leah moved so her heat was centered above his face, her thighs opened wide, her knees resting on the space on the sides of his chest. Her eyes rolled back in her head at the first touch of his tongue, his hands holding onto her hips. A moan falling from her lips as Rachel leaned forward and their lips met once again.

The three of them found the right rhythm. The thundering of their hearts pounding, their ragged breaths, and moans filled the room. It was Leah who set off the chain reaction. Paul's tongue flicked her clit frantically as she pushed down against him; her hand tightened in Rachel's hair and her tongue thrust into Rachel's mouth. While Leah came screaming, Paul's hand drifted down to Rachel's hip, helping her hips to rock as he thrust into her. The motions caused her clit to rub on his abdomen; her nails dug into his arm. She throbbed and pulsated around him, her head slumping to rest on Leah's shoulder as she cried out his name. The moment he felt Rachel go over the edge, he followed.

The three of them collapsed in bed, tumbling every which way, exhausted, yet satisfied. Sweat dampened the sheets as they lay next to one another. Rachel reached over and turned out the light and it wasn't long before they were asleep.

* * *

Leah woke up with a start, bright sunlight streaming through the window. Inhaling a shaky breath, she could smell the scent of her own arousal. She whispered thanks to the gods as she realized her arousal was the only scent in the air. It had only been a dream. As she glanced to her side, she found she was in bed alone. There was no one to witness her private hell.

The knowledge didn't stop her from squirming uncomfortably. Her core ached, throbbing in need as she remembered her dream. Groaning, she crawled out of bed and grabbed the bottle of cologne Paul had sitting on his dresser. She spritzed some into the air before grabbing a clean set of clothes and heading to the bathroom to take a shower.

She locked the door, resting against it for several minutes before making her way to turn the water on. Either Jake needed to return so she could sleep in her own bed or something needed to change. It had been the second time already this week she'd dreamt something similar, though this dream was much more intense than the previous one.

She knew Paul wondered what was going on. She had seen him glance in her direction more than once, a curious look on his face. If the dreams didn't stop, she was very sure they wouldn't stay dreams for long.

Climbing in, she tried to quickly wash up but as her hands spread soap along her body, she found she was no longer just washing herself but instead was stroking her flesh. Massaging her breasts before she lightly pinched and pulled on her nipples. Her left hand cupped one of her breasts as her other hand caressed the skin of her belly and down in between her legs. The warm water ran in rivulets down her body enhancing her desire.

She lifted her leg, resting it on the edge of the tub; her fingers sliding into her wet folds. She dragged a finger along her clit and down towards her opening, circling it before bringing it back. Her finger focused on a rhythm of tight circles on her clit. Her other hand kneaded her breast as she touched herself. The coil in her belly tightened, her breath coming in pants, soft moans spilling from her lips as she neared climax. She continued to rub her clit, her movements faster and then her hips jerked, her vision blackened, and she bit her arm as she tried to muffle her scream as she came.

She slumped into the cool tiles of the shower, her heart racing in the aftermath. She didn't know how long she stood there in the shower before the knock on the door came. "Leah," she heard Rachel call. "You okay? You've been in there a while."

"I'm fine," she croaked out. "I'll be out in just a few minutes."

"Okay, breakfast is ready."

She finished washing up. The water which had been hot was now nearly ice cold. Rinsing off, she turned off the water and reached for a towel to wrap around her head before grabbing another to dry her body off. She felt weak and out of sorts, her skin sensitive, and her body still hungering for more. After pulling on her clothes, she tidied up the bathroom and then made her way to the kitchen.

Paul and Rachel were already sitting at the table eating what appeared to be pancakes and bacon. She wasn't quite sure because Rachel's talents didn't lie anywhere near the kitchen. Grabbing a plate, she placed some food on it and sat down with them. Both of them stared at her curiously and it irritated her. She nearly opened her mouth to bitch at them but instead, she took a deep breath to calm herself.

It was not her day by any means. The deep breath she had taken to calm her anger ended up fueling it. Her nose and lungs were filled with the scents of Paul, Rachel, and sex. She growled—her wolf pissed that Paul had touched Rachel. She trembled in anger and even though she knew she couldn't phase, knew her wolf would refuse to; she pushed her chair back and jumped up.

"I'm sorry. I have to go—I'll be back later or…" she trailed off as she ran for the door, slipping on her shoes and grabbing her car keys. She needed to get the fuck out of this house before she did something stupid.

* * *

She sat on First Beach, trying to figure out what was going on with her. The only thing she could think of was—her wolf had decided Rachel could be a substitute for Jake. It was the only explanation for the dreams and her irritation this morning. It was a road she wasn't going to take. She needed to talk to someone, have someone help her figure out what she was supposed to do.

That's how she ended up at Jared's house. She sent Kim on a fool's errand asking for several different things she wanted to make ice cream sundaes. Kim wouldn't know until it was too late it would take her going to at least four different places to get the items Leah had requested. She just couldn't discuss this with Kim around. She really didn't even want to discuss it with Jared but he was always good at problem-solving.

She sighed loudly, refusing to meet Jared's eyes as he asked, "So, what's up, Leah? You and I both know Kim's going to be gone for at least two hours trying to track down what you asked for."

"How did you know?"

"Your dad mentioned it once, right after I wolfed out. Billy and Old Quil had called a meeting and he wanted them both to just hurry up so he could get your favorites. He wanted to make you feel better."

"Oh," she replied softly, suddenly speechless at his memory. It was before the _incident_ at the beach when she had been approached by the four of them—Sam, Emily, Jared, and Paul. Before she had disappointed her dad with her behavior, her actions; ending up with more regrets than she needed.

Her stomach rumbled, the noise filling the empty silence of the room. She laughed nervously as she asked, "You don't have something to eat, do you? Like some cereal or toast?"

"Don't they let you eat," he asked as he grabbed the cereal and milk out.

She blushed at his question before muttering, "Fuck this." She poured some cereal into a bowl, adding milk and started eating. After several bites, she paused and looked at him, "You need to help me. It's not working—I can't do it anymore."

"What do you mean? I'm confused."

"It's bad enough I've invaded their personal space but now _she's _irritated that they're…" she trailed off. She closed her eyes as she continued, "I don't want to go back to it—not being able to sleep but I can't deal with what's going on in my head. The only thing I can think is she's willing to use Rachel as a substitute or it doesn't matter anymore—_she _doesn't care that he's gone. Though as much as I try to delude myself, I know it's the former; she misses him."

"Umm…substitute," he questioned blankly.

Her cheeks pinked in embarrassment. "I had a dream about the three of us—in bed and together. I woke up, uncomfortable and confused…"

"Oh, wow. That's…" his eyes widened as he gazed at her. "Shit, that's really hot."

"Yeah but if—and it's still a big _if_ Jake and I end up together, how do I explain to him that I've made out with every member of his family except for his dad."

Jared started coughing at her revelation. "Rebecca?"

"You can't say a word to anyone, not even Kim. It was just before she graduated. She was confused about some things and I helped her out. And Paul, well, you all know about that. I can't add Rachel, too. It's already bizarre enough."

"No, no sense adding anything more. You've tried to sleep in the spare room?"

"Yes, we tried. I thought it might be enough if I was in the same house, I didn't even last half the night before I couldn't take it. Honestly, if we weren't so short-handed, I'd send one of you after him but I don't want to risk it. I know you're all exhausted and I wish I could do something, anything to help. I want to—_she _doesn't or can't—I don't know which it is anymore."

He thought about it, trying to come up with something which would help her. She was right, no matter how hot it may be; eventually it would end up in the open. It would be uncomfortable element in their relationship, in the pack. All they needed was Embry and Seth trying to defend Leah's honor because her wolf was horny or lonely, whatever the reason was for her wolf wanting Rachel.

It took some time before he came up with a solution; thankfully, he came to his conclusion long before Kim returned with sundae supplies. He promised her he would talk to Paul about it. She was mortified enough as it was. Kim called Rachel and the three of them had a movie day at Jared's while he went to bring up _his concerns _to Paul.

* * *

Jared greeted Rachel as she left Paul's. Paul was standing in the doorway, watching her departure more than his approach. He couldn't believe he was actually doing this—acting as though this entire problem and its solution belonged to him but Leah was more than just their Alpha; she was a sister to them. He felt indebted to her for all the things she had done for the pack. They all did; it was why once they understood why things had changed—they had banded together to take care of her.

"Hey, Paul," he greeted as his fellow pack member stepping into the house.

"Jared."

The two of them faced each other, Paul looking at him curiously. He braced against shifting nervously while he schooled his features into a bland mask. In order for this to work, he had to stay composed; it was the only way to prevent anyone from knowing what Leah had confessed.

"So, how are things?"

Paul gestured to him to take a seat in the living room. "Fine, I wasn't aware the girls had a day planned today," he remarked with a raised brow.

"Oh, I think Kim talked about it to Leah a few days ago but maybe she forgot. It's good for her to spend some time with them. With all the things that have happened over the past couple of years, she hasn't had a lot of opportunity to spend time doing whatever girls do when guys aren't around."

"Humph. So, don't you have _Beta_ _things_ to do?"

"Sure, I do but there's something I've been thinking about for a while. I couldn't exactly talk to you about it around Rachel or Leah, so this provided the perfect occasion for me to do it," he paused waiting for Paul's response which was nothing more than a curt nod.

"Obviously, I don't want her to fall back into what happened earlier this summer, but have you given any thought to what's going to happen when Jake shows back up? It was one thing for the two of you to have messed around before he knew—_hell_—before any of us knew. What's going to happen when he comes back and finds out you've imprinted on his sister and been sleeping with his imprint?"

"It's not like that, Jared. You know it, everyone knows it."

"_I know_ but he doesn't. He won't and we both know when he comes back it won't take long for him to accept his Alpha status. The last thing you need to do is piss him off over something you can prevent."

"Well, maybe he shouldn't have left in the first place. Then none of us would be in this situation. She tried to sleep in the other room. The entire night she tossed and turned—she cried in her sleep. What the fuck do you want me to do," he growled angrily.

He threw his hands up in the air, "Hey, I'm not saying it's your fault. I'm just pointing out some facts. What about Leah? It can't be comfortable for her either. She doesn't get a moment of privacy. She's with one of us every day and at night with you and Rachel. You're telling me there have never been any awkward moments?"

Paul thought about this morning—Leah's strange reaction. The fact it was the scent of her arousal and soft moans as she slept which had him waking Rachel up early. He had pulled her to him, pressing against her and kissing her neck. His imprint understanding exactly what he needed and the two of them had quietly left his room. He groaned thinking about how he had been able to convince Rachel to have a tryst in the woods. How quickly had he stayed in his room he may have been able to convince Rachel there was nothing wrong with the three of them.

"Fine, maybe you're right, but you can't come here with what you think is a problem and not have a solution."

* * *

The first night, she wore one of Paul's tee-shirts, using Rachel's pillow and tried to sleep in the guest room. She woke the next morning, refreshed with no strange dreams. So, the next night, she tried the same thing but this time at her own house. Miraculously it worked.

The third night, she had difficulty sleeping. She tossed and turned, Seth hearing her restless slumber phased and connected with Paul who was on patrol. He ran to Paul's and grabbed a new pillow and shirt and brought them home. He quietly crept into his sister's room and swapped the pillow under her head while he tucked Paul's shirt close to her neck. He stood there for a few minutes and watched as settled down, a soft sigh escaping her lips.

As long as she was supplied with new items with their scents, she slept like a baby. For the first time in nearly two months, she slept in her own bed. Every other day either Paul or Rachel would stop by and exchange items. She still spent her days with the pack, the contact important for her but finally she was alone at night, able to sleep the way she was most comfortable. Having the privacy she longed for just as much as she longed for contact with the pack.


	76. Outtake 3: The Best Laid Plans

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

**Pre-read by SparklingFae.**

******AN: The title comes from a popular quote from John Steinbeck's novel, _Of Mice and Men:_**_The best-laid plans of mice and men often go awry._

**Two-spirit people is a belief held by many Native American tribes and the info I researched for that came from Dancing to Eagle Spirit Society.**

* * *

******AN: The setting—shortly before Leah and Jake graduate from Peninsula College. **

The Best Laid Plans

_**The Scene: **_

_It was the same thing, twice a year for the past few years. Every fall and spring, usually October and April, Leah's scent would change so minutely that Jake now was the only one to notice but it didn't stop him from being protective of her and forbidding any of the pack, including her brothers from coming near her. She had learned to take the whole thing in stride. Her fertile period usually lasted sometime between five to ten days and being holed up with Jake was the only thing that soothed the ache she felt deep inside._

_Charlie quickly learned Billy was a guest in his and Sue's house during that same time and accepted it. Jared seamlessly took over the pack and made sure none of the pack dared to patrol within visual distance of the Black house. They had all come to realize it didn't matter whether Leah was in heat or not, both she and Jake had a thing for the forest, though it was even worse during her heat. Nothing had happened that first time when Brady and Collin ventured too close but Quil wasn't so lucky that following spring when he made the same mistake. Jake had broken his arm in several places and they had no choice but to call Carlisle for advice on how to reset it properly. They had never been so grateful for internet access and Skype._

* * *

It was mere months before Leah and Jake were set to graduate; after three years hard work she would receive her Associate degree in nursing whereas he had been lucky and despite starting in January of his last year of high school he was going to be able to finish his program in 17 months versus two full years. Sam had obtained a certificate in criminal justice and for past year and half had been working as a deputy in the Forks Police Department.

It was going to be a busy summer for the pack; Jared, Leah, and Jake were all graduating from college. Seth was graduating from high school. After graduation there was Jared and Kim's wedding the first weekend in June; they had decided to follow Sam and Emily's footsteps from the previous summer.

Just like clockwork every six months, Leah began her heat phase; from beginning to end it lasted up to 35 days. As she was soon to be entering her sixth cycle, she was finally able to track it; the same as she had been able to do before she became a wolf. It took a few cycles before they figured out the exact pattern and once they did it was a simple matter of using a yearly calendar. It made it easier for them to deal with the intense feelings and needs both their wolves had.

That March, she could feel it approaching and all the similar symptoms were there. The hot flashes, cravings, and mood swings. Her breasts were swollen and tender to the point she could barely stand having anything touch them. Jake could tell the slight differences in her body and scent. Though there was another symptom—new but not really because it had happened one other time but it lasted longer this time and she actually found herself needing to walk down the feminine hygiene aisle for supplies.

She shrugged it off as just another change with her cycle; she had kept up with getting her double-dose of shots every three months. Even Carlisle didn't seem too concerned as he continued to monitor her from New Hampshire. As soon as her cycles seem to have some type of a pattern to them, he had her mom draw blood from her to send to a nearby lab and had it analyzed.

Just as he had suggested during that first office visit how she would never again have a normal fertility cycle; they found her hormone levels decreased to near infertile levels in-between her cycles making it so a pregnancy would be impossible. As she started her heat and it progressed, her hormones increased to the point he was sure without any type of birth control, she would have no problems conceiving. The information only helped to settle those lingering doubts she still had when Rebecca's son Ephraim was born. She wondered if his birth and the initial feelings they had meant he would be the future heir to the Black name and heritage.

It was two weeks into her cycle when things took a turn for the worst. Her mood swings were at an all-time high. It wasn't just the irrational temper they had all become used to—now it was accompanied by crying jags over the littlest things. She was on edge and anxious which could just be the stress of school and her life in general. She was working part-time, attending school—which now included clinicals every week along with multiple papers—plus exams, studying for her licensing exam plus patrolling.

There weren't enough hours in the day anymore. Jake did what he could to take care of her. He helped out around the house, made dinner, and even volunteered to take some of her patrols. She wasn't having any of it though. The more he tried to help, the more she felt like she was a failure and the worse things got.

* * *

Two weekends before spring break they called a pack meeting. Being the pups and Seth were going to have school off for an entire week, they wanted to try and balance out the patrols, so they could have time to be teenagers, too. As they gathered in a circle at the Black house, Leah felt ready to have a breakdown. She hated this feeling—overwhelming anxiety and weakness coursing through her veins. It brought up all those feelings she had that summer when she and Sam broke up, Emily's betrayal, her father's disdain, and how it was likely she had been one—if not the major factor in his death.

She glanced at the members of the pack; everyone present except for Embry who lived in the dorms at U-Dub and Paul who was still in Portland with Rachel. It hadn't been hard to figure out patrols between the eight of them. Now that Brady and Collin were older, they were able to patrol by themselves and for longer hours. Once Jake accepted the reins to run the pack jointly with Leah, it took time but they slowly transitioned things; pack meetings and gatherings happened at the Black house. But Emily missed have the pack at their house so for those that were in school, whether it was those that were attending college or finishing their high school studies they devoted two nights per week to a few hour study session at Sam and Emily's. Emily enjoyed being able to make a large meal for the pack along with having their small house filled with the pack.

It didn't take long for her irritation to get the best of her. It all started with Jake opening the meeting. "Alright, everyone, so we need to look at patrol schedules for spring break. Paul and Rach are going come home for part of the week, so he's already volunteered to take a few double patrols. Embry's not able to make it; he's got something with his mom's family. Lastly, it's a crappy time I know but—we'll be unavailable."

She glared at him; literally trying to make him combust from her gaze alone. _How dare he try to make it sound like this was her fault? She didn't ask for this! All she wanted was to be a normal girl with a normal menstrual cycle. Not some fucking weird wolf shit which made it so she had the intense desire to be fucked until she couldn't walk. _The more she thought about it, the more she seethed inside. _It wasn't her fault or her wolf's either. It was just as much his fault too! His wolf—and the man probably, too—felt the need to fill her up and try to ensure his seed took root._

She trembled, her hands clenched tightly and growled lowly, "I didn't _fucking _ask for this—so don't blame this shit on me. I'm sorry that I'm inconveniencing you. Maybe this time, I'll figure it out on my own," she threatened.

"I didn't say it was your fault. I was making an observation. _Fuck_, do we need to fight about this right now?"

"Oh, this isn't a good time for you," she asked sarcastically. "Are we going to pretend we're _busy_? It's not as if every single person here doesn't already fucking know the reason why we aren't available. Should we pencil in day and time on your calendar that would be better time for you to discuss this?"

She was pushing his buttons and there was some part of her that was doing it deliberately. She knew this wasn't the time or place. In her heart of hearts, she knew he didn't mean anything by his earlier words but at this moment all she could see was red. It was no different than the time when he had fantasized about her body with Bella's head. She was itching to fight and there wasn't a single one of them that would fight with her; at least not physically. It had been almost a year since they had seen any nomads and she prayed one was stupid enough to cross into their territory. She would rip it apart so fast it wouldn't know what hit it.

"I'm not going to discuss this right now," he told her coldly. His face pulled into an emotionless mask. It was his way of hiding the turmoil churning his gut and the anger surging through his veins.

"Well, if you don't want to talk to me, why don't you just leave? It's what you're best at, after all."

It was a low blow. Lower than anything she had ever hurled at him and they had their share of fights. More so, since he had become Alpha; their wolves and rank bled into their human lives. It took work on their parts to find ways to reach agreements so both of them were satisfied.

"You really want to do this right now? What the fuck, Leah?! I expect the bitchiness from you—hell, we all do when you go into heat. Every single person here gives you a pass. You've said some pretty shitty things to people, not just me—but we don't fucking hold it over your head, do we? I'm sorry some of us weren't as mature as you were when they were dealing with the shit life handed them." Every word from his mouth snarky as he reminded her of the things she had done and the mistakes she had made.

"How about we all bow down to _perfection_ otherwise known as Leah Clearwater? You've never made a mistake, have you? Never hurt someone with your words or actions. I guess we can all only hope to aspire to your greatness," he finished with a snarl.

No one said a word. He knew he had gone too far, but he couldn't handle her moods lately. He was trying; doing everything he could think of to make things easier for her. She continued to push him away; what he did wasn't done right. In all their years together, they hadn't gone to bed angry, having always found a way to come together—to compromise. It had changed lately and more often than not, he found himself seeking the solace of his tiny bed in his old room. He didn't dare utter to anyone the real reason why he had been volunteering to take her patrols—she was getting on his last nerve.

He looked up at her face, trying to gauge how pissed she was at him. His heart clenched at the shimmer of tears in her eyes. The bond between them throbbing painfully as he felt her every emotion. The entire pack was silent, not even a whisper of breathing could be heard. He swallowed hard against the lump in his throat.

"Leah…" he breathed softly; his hand reaching over for hers, trying to establish some type of physical contact with her. He needed to touch her, have her look at him so she would see the sincerity in his eyes but she pulled away. Mentally, physically, and emotionally—her body stiffened, her posture rigid while she put another three inches between them. Those few inches became a wide chasm and his stomach churned. He knew it wasn't all his fault—she was just as at fault as him. He knew how hard it was for her during this time; the increase in hormones made her no longer feel like herself.

"Don't," she told him, her voice flat and emotionless. The single word cut him like a knife. She stood abruptly, refusing to look in his direction, her eyes brimming with tears and her features pained.

She took a single stilted breath, "I hate this. I hate everything about this. I never wanted this—never wanted any of it. All I wanted was…" her words breaking off as she took a deep breath. "I wish I had never come back here. I wish I had run as far as I could from here."

"Leah," he tried one more time to interrupt her. To get her to see him so he could fix it, make it right.

Her head whipped around and she glared at him, her eyes filled with emotions he couldn't—didn't even want to begin to describe. "Leave me alone, Jacob. I don't want you and I sure as fuck don't need you."

Those final words were punctuated by her quick movements towards the forest. There was barely a moment of her shape blurring before she phased, the scraps of her outfit falling slowly to the ground. An angry howl escaped her as she ran towards the woods, a blur of motion.

He stood—agitated, feeling her rejection of him and knowing he should have kept his mouth shut. He forced his body towards the forest, fighting against her wishes. He made it just to the edge of the trees when his body refused to take another step. Her last angry words prevented him from being able to go to her, to comfort her. He hand clenched into a fist as his lightning fast reflexes had him striking a tree; the wood splintering and a large dent in the bark appearing while he yelled, "Fuck!"

His wolf was pissed, snarling at him. The wolf unable to understand what exactly human Jake had done to piss off their mate. It was the one thing that differed between the wolf and the man. The wolf had felt her desire to fight but recognized it was a desire for physical confrontation. The man, however, was unable to wrap his mind around the idea of sparing with her—too worried about her getting injured. Thus, the words tossed between the two of them made no sense and did nothing other than to make the wolf angry at the man.

He stood for several long moments, anger and regret coursing through his veins. Raking his hands through his hair, he turned and made his way back to where the pack sat frozen; their faces a mixture of shock and bewilderment. None of them quite understood what exactly had occurred. Even Seth, who normally would have been the first person in his face defending his sister's actions and calling Jake the biggest asshole that had ever walked the face of the Earth, was quiet.

He was still tense and irritated but he knew they needed to finish the meeting. Then he could send the younger ones home and maybe see if Jared or Sam had any advice. He sighed once, trying to re-focus his energy and thoughts.

"Alright, let's discuss patrol schedules. First off, Brady, Collin, Seth—are there any specifics days or times that you would like to have off during the break? I'm sure there are some parties or plans you've made with your classmates. I'd like to work around those as much as possible."

* * *

It didn't take long to readjust the patrol schedule so no one was overburdened but all the shifts were covered. They also looked at the week after break, simply because they never knew how long her heat would last, so they always planned for 10 days. If it ended up being less Jake and Leah would end up taking some patrols to give the rest of the pack a break.

Brady and Collin left once the schedule had been finalized; both of them had plans for the evening. Seth lingering for only a few minutes before he too found something better to do. Lastly, Quil felt out of his element, he hadn't imprinted and sadly enough because they still weren't sure if there would be any more imprinting, his relationships consisted of one-night stands with women nearly old enough to be his mother. He had no wisdom to impart on Jake.

His final words sympathetic and apologetic, "Sorry, man—it's not my thing. I'll go check on her though, see if she wants me to patrol. Since it's my idea, she can't get mad at you for it."

"Thanks," he replied with a sad smile, appreciative of how his friend had matured in the past few years; more since his grandfather's death in February. Finally, it was just him, Jared, and Sam left. None of them saying anything until Jared quietly asked, "What was that about?"

"I don't know. I've done everything I can think of—taking her patrols, helping out more around the house and being as undemanding as anyone can be. It's just there, all the time, this underlying want—need to fight. It's not just her, it's her wolf too. _Fuck_, half the time we don't even sleep in the same bed because I've done _something_ to piss her off."

"I'm sure we could work out the patrol schedule so she could have more than just the next two weeks off," Sam suggested.

"Don't even think of bringing it up to her. She didn't talk to me for two days when I suggested it. I couldn't even be in the same room as her because I had no choice but to follow her wishes."

Sam nodded as he thought back to the time when Emily had pushed him away. He had been too new and his control on his wolf was mediocre at best. It was how Emily had gotten scarred; a moment where he wasn't in control and he had nearly killed her. Thinking about that particular day and the events of today, he realized it was for the best he hadn't imprinted on Leah. He couldn't imagine trying to hold back his anger and irritation like he had seen Jake do countless times before.

"What if we just rearrange it? Not ask but just do it. I could talk to Sue and suggest it and then we could have her be the one to smooth things over with Leah," Jared hypothesized.

As he thought about whether Jared's idea had any merit, he felt the tugging on his bond. Her emotions once again clear to him. She may not have forgiven him but she was willing to allow him to come near her. His breath caught in his throat—the full aspect of her emotions washing over him; feelings of failure, anxiety, anger, frustration, regret, and sadness hitting him like a typhoon. He became aware of something he hadn't noticed before. This was more than just her heat, it was something deeper; something she had been hiding from him.

"You okay?" Jared asked concerned at Jake's sudden stilted breathing.

"Yeah...no..._fuck_...I don't know. This is more than just her heat; I don't know what," he sighed. "She hasn't let me in for weeks. Ever since her mom had to give her a different shot; things have been..."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know how to describe it. I can tell when she gets it; her scent, it changes. Even with it we can tell she's fertile," he blushed slightly.

He may have discussed Leah and sex with Sam all those years ago but that was before they had accepted the imprint. "It just seems like this cycle is different from the rest. I don't think we've ever gone this long without...and it's not for lack of me trying. I know it seems ridiculous, especially when you take into consideration in around two weeks it doesn't matter what is happening, everything is secondary to both our wolves' needs, but I don't know..."

Jared and Sam nodded at his words, both of them unsure of how to respond. It was an awkward situation for the three of them and it didn't seem like there were any easy answers. If things were truly as Jake was describing, it had to be taxing not just on their relationship but on their wolves. Both Jared and Sam understood the needs of a mated wolf—the desire to protect and comfort their mate; the desire to be with them in a physical sense.

Clearing his throat, Sam suggested, "I say you—we just do what Jared suggested. She'll still be pissed about it but it won't be much longer before you'll both be done with school. Paul and Embry will be home for the summer. I'm sure I can talk to Charlie and he'll be more than willing to work things out with my schedule. I can cover a few extra patrols, Em will understand. I'm sure Seth and the pups won't mind either. We'll figure it out."

Jake nodded in agreement and glanced at Jared. "Don't worry, I'll talk to Sue about it," Jared promised. "We can handle her being mad at us. Well, as long as she doesn't find some way to punish us by ordering us away from our imprints. Then, we'll expect you to help us out," he finished jokingly.

* * *

The moment Leah phased she screamed in frustration and anger; the scream came out as an angry howl. She charged through the forest as though flames were licking at her heels. Why she couldn't just tell him what was wrong—she didn't comprehend. There was a part of her that didn't want to look _weak_ to him. She had been chosen to be his mate because of her strength, but could their bond be destroyed because she wasn't as strong as she thought she was? She didn't know and was too scared to find out.

She ran until she reached the backyard of her childhood home. Her ability to control her phase was so acute that she no longer wasted her time putting outfits around the forest. The few times she had phased on the fly she had no problem darting towards the Black house and getting an outfit or Jake would do it for her. Sighing loudly, she lay down on her belly. Her actions meant to calm her and also in acknowledgment of her annoyance that she couldn't change back like she wanted to. A glance at the driveway showed that not only was her mom home but so was Charlie.

She growled lowly at the sound of footsteps heading towards her. She didn't understand how he was able to go against her wishes, though when she sucked a breath in, preparing herself to fight with him, she realized it wasn't Jake disturbing her, it was her brother. Her growls dying in her throat while feelings of embarrassment washed over her. She had lost her temper in front of the entire pack; it was something she hadn't done for years.

"I'll leave these here for you. Why don't you change back and we'll talk," Seth told her softly, concern lacing his words.

She listened as the sound of his foot falls diminished when he walked away. Standing up, she shook her body once, trying to dislodge as much debris as she could before she phased back. Walking over to the clothing draped over a bush, she phased back. Her fingers running through her shoulder length hair, pulling several leaves and twigs from it. She didn't recognize the clothes and there were still tags present on them. She pulled the tags off and donned the tee-shirt and pants.  
Her heart thundering as she walked slowly towards the house. Seth would expect her to reveal why she had reacted as she had. If she didn't confess, he would get Embry on her case along with their mom.

She could no longer block Jake from her emotions—the wall she had erected with her words and actions falling away like a sandcastle destroyed by a summer rain. The tears she had held in check falling from her eyes and down her cheeks as she allowed herself to become intimate with those same feelings that churned her gut and swirled in her brain. The feelings she had that she wasn't good enough for him, a failure; her anxiety about their bond and whether she would succeed in finishing her degree. Her wolf's feelings of frustration and anger which she was unable to understand where they were coming from. Lastly, there was her regret for her recent words and actions; sadness overwhelming her as she struggled with some unforeseen necessity to push him away.

It was with a heavy heart that she walked into the house. She heard their voices lifting through the air and she made her way to the living room. Seth noticed her first as he had heard her approach. His arms wrapping around her, pulling her tight to him and she laid her head on his chest while the tears turned to loud sobs. His hand rubbed her back and he murmured in her ear, reassuring her. She cried in his arms for several minutes before she extracted herself and propelled herself into her mom's arms.

"Mom..."

She curled into her mom's side. Sue's arms wrapped around her and worry evident in her voice when she asked, "What's going on, honey?"

The couch shifted slightly as Charlie stood and said, "I'm going to stop by Billy's. I'll be back a bit later." It wasn't that he didn't want to be there for her, she was a daughter to him but he just didn't know what to do. To him it was better for him to leave than muck it up with his inexperience. He also knew Leah was a private person and her mom and brother were the only ones she would want around.

As soon as Charlie left, Seth sat down on the on the couch next to them. The words tumbled from her mouth and she confessed everything. Her anxiety and fears surrounding school and graduation; the fact despite graduating in a few months, she would have to take a test that would determine whether she could even practice. How overwhelmed she felt and how pushing Jake away was the only way to hide her weaknesses. The stress she felt as she tried to balance everything and failed.

"Honey," her mom cried out softly, her hand reaching to brush Leah's hair behind her ear. "I had hoped for so long—wished that you had a bit more of your dad's temperament. You and I are two peas in a pod. Don't make the same mistakes I did, it's okay to admit that you need help. No one will judge you for it. Look at how much you're trying to juggle, you have to evaluate what's important to you—what are things that you can let go. Have you talked to Jake about this?"

"No..." she sniffled. "I can't—I've been so horrible and mean."

Seth sighed as he knew he had to get her to see the light, "He was torn up about arguing with you. He tried to go after you but I guess you telling him to leave you alone prevented that. Why don't you take some time off patrolling—I'm not just saying because of...," he trailed off not wanting to discuss the specifics. "We'll be more than able to work things out. Focus on school, Leah. You've worked hard for this."

"But what about you—Brady and Collin, Jared, Jake, you all have been working just as hard."

"I don't even need to pass my classes this semester and I'll still graduate without problems. With the study sessions, Brady and Collin are doing just fine; in fact I think Brady's planning on taking some AP classes at Forks High next year. Jake's been working on cars since he could walk, I'm sure he'd be able to do any exam with his eyes closed and Jared, he's a smart guy. He did get that scholarship that he had to pass up on because he wolfed out."

"I agree with your brother, honey. Right now, you can't do everything and that's okay. Let the boys help you out. I work with new nurses all the time and the relief they have after finishing—well, most of them liken nursing school to some type of torture. They consider themselves to be masochists because why else would they purposefully torture themselves for years?"

Leah laughed at her mom's observation. Every word was true about nursing school. Between clinicals which required her to get up at dawn to prepare, lecture, exams, and the never-ending papers; she didn't have time to sleep barely much less shave her legs or do anything other than run a brush through her hair. She couldn't remember the last time she and Jake had spent a nice evening together—no books littering the living room or their bedroom—just her and him. It was some horrible form of self-torture. She knew the job wasn't going to be easy but anything was better than nursing school.

"I guess," she replied softly.

"Better yet, I'll take a look at the schedule and make some adjustments, too. I know how hard the last few months are and you have so much else you're trying to do."

* * *

Between Sue and Seth's suggestions along with Jared coming to talk to Sue about the same thing, they were able to figure out a schedule that ensured Leah didn't need to patrol. The relief she felt at having the decision taken out of her hands was instantaneous. Her mind quieting for the first time in weeks and she felt like she could breathe easy. She still had to face Jake and tell him what was going on; it wasn't going to be an easy task but she knew she had to.

When she arrived at the Black house she saw that Charlie's truck was parked outside and the yard was empty. Their meeting now finished and the pack had gone home. She knew Quil was on patrol, he had phased in and offered to patrol. She heard the sincerity in his voice and actions while he didn't mention what he had witnessed.

Her eyes remained red-rimmed and swollen; nothing was going to change that for a while but the crying had made her feel a bit better along with telling her family. Taking a deep breath, she entered the small red house she had come to call home. Charlie and Billy were sitting at the kitchen table, for once their drink of choice wasn't beer but instead coffee. It had taken sometime but she had gotten both of them to cut down on their habit.

Charlie stood as she entered, walking over to her to say, "Sorry I left. I just don't do good with..."

"It's alright, Charlie. No hard feelings. I don't do well with this stuff either," she tried to joke.

His mustache twitched as he tried not to smile. His arms pulled her into a hug as he whispered in her ear, "Maybe we can figure it out together. You know you're more than just Sue's daughter and I know your dad will always be important to you and irreplaceable but I want to be part of your life."

"Thanks," she told him returning his hug.

"Hey, stop hogging my daughter," Billy interrupted. The three of them laughing as she walked over to him and kissed his cheek.

"You're not sick of me yet?"

"Never," Billy answered solemnly. "I don't think I could've picked better partners for my children. Taha Aki blessed this family. Now why don't you go and talk to him. He can't support you if you don't let him."

"I will. I'm sorry for the past few weeks."

"No one ever said life was easy. I know I wouldn't change a moment of time I had with Sarah. Now go," he told her gently as he pushed her towards the hallway. "Let's go Charlie. You think Sue will make us some of the famous Clearwater fish fry?"

The two older men quickly exited the house. The sound of the truck as it roared to life only moments later reached her ears and she stood there in the kitchen gathering her thoughts. She could hear Jake's quiet breathing in their bedroom. Her footsteps lighter than earlier as she made her way to the room. Her eyes searched the room, finding him sitting on the bed, his legs extended as his back rested against the headboard. His eyes were closed but the change in his breathing and heart rate alerted her to his awareness of her.

She moved those final few feet to stand by the bed. "Hey," she greeted softly as she swallowed against the lump in her throat.

His eyes opening and he glanced at her before patting the empty space on the bed. "Come sit by me?"

His invitation was enough for her and she crawled onto the bed; her hand reaching of its own accord for his. She needed to touch him; it was the only way to reassure herself. As much as she tried to push him away, it hurt and she craved his touch more than anything. Their fingers locked together, his thumb rubbing the top her hand soothingly.

"What's going on? This isn't just about your heat. I know it's not."

She quickly found the more she talked about it, the easier it got. Her earlier anxiety lessened from the support she had received from her family. The words spilled from her throat, every thought and fear she had over the last few weeks—nearly two months of them were confessed. It wasn't long before she was neatly tucked into his arms—unaware of who had made the first move. It was only natural for them to be this close.

His lips kissed the top of her head, her forehead, and her cheeks while he murmured to her. His fingers brushed away the tears that leaked from her eyes. She and her wolf comforted by his words and actions.

"I'm sorry—for what I said earlier. I didn't mean it. I don't understand why I feel the way that I do."

He sighed, "I know that. What I said…the moment the words left my mouth…I wish I could've taken it back. I love you, Leah. I just wish you could trust me with these things. I can tell when you shut me out and I hate it. It hurts worse than anything."

"I love you, too and I promise to try harder; I don't know why I push you away."

He laughed at her words, "Yes, you do but we'll pretend otherwise. I don't care what Old Quil or Taha Aki said you don't have to be strong all the time. We're in this together. _Our _strength is best when we are together and when we communicate. Maybe I just have to remind you the reasons why not to push me away," he suggested as he easily picked her up and laid her down on the bed.

His body covered hers as he slid his lower body in between her thighs and rubbed his hardness against her soft warmth. His lips met hers, his teeth nibbling on her lower lip. He reached down and tugged on the hem of her shirt. His knuckles rubbed against her curves and she shivered; his name coming out as a moan from her lips.

They made love slowly and leisurely; taking the time to re-explore one another as they came together as one. Every touch, sigh, and murmured word evidence of their bond and love. He was right, she needed to be reminded. She had missed this and needed it more than what she ever thought was possible. Her wolf was calm for the first time in weeks; the little voice in her head silenced by his attention.

* * *

It was two weeks later when it finally hit. Leah woke up just as Jake slid into her moist heat and started a slow rhythm of thrusts. His hand curved around her breast and massaged it, his skilled fingers pulling on the tip.

"Morning," he greeted on his mouth centered on her mark.

She couldn't stop as her inner walls clamped down on him. Thrusting her body back towards him, she moaned his name. She lifted her leg slightly, giving him better access while she reached down to where they were joined. Her fingers rubbed along her slickness, circling her clit, and further down to stroke his cock as he thrust. Her actions combined with his rhythm brought them both quickly to climax. His hand tightening on her hip, holding her firmly in place while he pulsed inside; her walls gripped him tightly.

"Fuck," he swore. "I'm glad I told my dad to stay at your mom's last night. I don't think I'd want to deal with getting him out of the house this morning."

She giggled. "Really, Jake? You were thinking about Billy this entire time? That's pretty messed up."

"No, I wasn't thinking about him," he replied gruffly as he flipped her to face him. "I was thinking about all the different ways I'm gonna take you today."

His hand traced along her front until he settled it in between her legs. His thumb rested on her clit, softly stroking as he slid two fingers inside her and curled them. His mouth centered on her nipple, pulling the taut peak into his mouth. He swirled his tongue and sucked firm, popping it out of his mouth while his fingers kept up a slow rhythm.

"More."

Her single word propelled him into action. He removed his fingers before grasping her waist and rolling them both so she was on top of him. Reaching between their bodies, he lined his cock up with her entrance and she moved slightly to slide down his length. Once they were joined, he pushed her upwards so she was sitting. He allowed her to control the rhythm as she rode him. One hand gripped her hip and the other made its way to her center, spreading her to his view. His thumb rested on the small swollen nub of flesh.

Her eyes were tightly closed as she slowly raised and lowered herself. Her white teeth biting into her lip as she concentrated. Her breasts bounced with her soft movements and her panting. She was beautiful and all his. He growled lowly at the thought of anyone being with her in this way.

The rubble of his growl vibrated through her body and her eyes popped open. Her gaze focused on him and she noticed his eyes were once again ringed in yellow. His wolf at the surface and she groaned as a gush a fluid leaked from her core. She rocked her hips harder against him, forcing his thumb to brush against her clit. Tremors racked her body as she neared climax. Leaning forward her lips met his; their tongues tangled together. His hands braced on her hips as he surged upwards into her. Their climaxes were harmonized as she broke her lips from his and screamed his name.

As they lay there panting and trying to recover her stomach decided it was time for it to be noticed. They had learned to ensure the house was well stocked before her heat and even to make a few meals and freeze them. It cut down on them having to have anyone run errands for them. His wolf didn't like anyone near her during her heat; not even her own family.

She pulled on one of his shirts and he pulled on a pair of boxers before making their way to the kitchen and the first thing they noticed were the glass covered containers on the countertop. She ran over the containers and pulled the lids off. A squeal of excitement from her lips as she recognized what was inside; fresh homemade waffles, crisp bacon, and strawberries with glaze.

"Quick, look in the fridge—I bet there's whipped cream too."

A quick scan of the fridge revealed whipped cream and fresh squeezed orange juice. They piled their plates high with waffles topped with strawberries and whipped cream and feed each bits of waffles and bacon. Sue's breakfast delivery had been perfectly timed and executed. She had a moment of embarrassment wondering how her mom had managed to bring it in but then decided not to over think the fact she was able to eat her favorite breakfast items.

After breakfast, she was in the midst of cleaning up when he came up behind her. His hands automatically pulling on the hem of her shirt, lifting it up while he reached down and softly stroked the slick flesh between her thighs. His other hand gliding over the smooth flesh of her belly and upwards to cup one of her breasts. The rough callouses of his palm in contrast to the softness of her skin.

Moaning, she complained exasperated, "Really? You're not even going to let me clean up?"

Despite her annoyance she was unable to control the instincts of her body and pushed back into him. His hard length rubbed against her lower back. She shuddered as he made several thrusting motions towards her. A squeak of surprise erupted from her when he picked her and set her on the kitchen counter.

"I didn't get dessert yet. We'll clean up when I'm done," he told her as he pushed his shirt up to uncover her thighs before crouching in front of her.

Her moan of pleasure filled the room as his mouth centered on her clit; his lips formed just the right amount of suction as his tongue flicked at her swollen nub. He grabbed her legs and put them over his shoulders; the motion pulling her closer to the edge of the counter. Her ass barely rested on it and if he so much as let her go, she would fall off but she didn't care.

The rhythm of his tongue had her quivering. She was poised on the edge—waiting. It wasn't until he plunged one finger inside her aching core that she realized what she was waiting for. A second finger quickly joined the first and he curved them both. The pads of fingertips brushed against the bundle of nerves inside, his tongue flicked against her clit—the rhythm faster and firmer with each stroke of his velvet tongue.

The sensations were too much and she shattered. Her hips bucked forcefully and the two of them were thrown off balance. Her precarious position on the countertop was threatened by the reality that she was seconds from falling off. He pulled his fingers from her and went to grab her waist. His actions dislodged her legs from his shoulders but saved her from falling. Once in his arms, her legs wrapped around his waist.

"Fuck," she swore before she attacked his lips.

The taste of her still present on him so she reached down trying to push his boxers down. She managed to move them just enough, freeing his cock from its confines. Locking one arm around his neck, she lifted up slightly while gripping him and then slid down his length.

Their current position didn't allow for either of them to get the sensation and tempo they needed. His hands cupped her ass as he walked them across the kitchen to a better spot which just happened to be the fridge. With his first deep thrust, he slammed her body hard into the cool metal door of the fridge and she shivered. The simultaneous action of his motions and the change in temperature heightened her pleasure. Her head was thrown back as she panted. Each time he moved her nerve endings tingled in response.

"Leah, look at me," he commanded, his voice husky with desire and laced with the faintest hint of an Alpha order.

She opened her eyes, her head angling so she could look into his eyes. The intensity of his gaze and how his eyes seemed to glow had her eyes closing again. A sharp nip on her lower lip and his harsh calling of her name had her eyes opening them again.

"_Mine_."

She knew it wasn't a question but a statement. Still, she found herself responding in kind, "Yours," she affirmed.

A purr rumbled from his throat, vibrating her chest and down her belly from their closeness. Her nails dug into his back, leaving eight small wounds. The salty tang of his blood as she marked him with them added to the already fragrant air; the smell of their sweat, her earlier climax, and both their arousals.

She stared into his eyes and begged, a single word falling from her lips, "Please."

It was all the encouragement he needed. His hips snapped against hers firmly and she struggled to keep her head from hitting the fridge. She was sure once they were done there was going to be an imprint of her ass in the door but she didn't care. She wanted him, wanted this—only he could make her feel this way. Complete. With that final thought, she cried out his name as she convulsed around him. Her entire body shuddered while he thrust a few more times before spilling his seed inside her.

* * *

The following morning, Jake woke up before her. He made one single call to Jared to ensure the pack wouldn't be anywhere in the vicinity. Since that one spring when he broke Quil's arm, they were generally pretty good but he had a little something different planned. Leah's wolf had been different lately—unsatisfied and needing some type of physical confrontation. While he wasn't willing to let things go too far he understood how important it was to satisfy the wolf along with the woman.

After ensuring the pack would stay far away from the Black house and the forest surrounding them, he headed out to his garage to grab the few things he had stashed there. It didn't take long for him to set things up to his satisfaction; his wolf panted in eagerness. He walked back to the house, entering the kitchen and started making some breakfast. They both were going to need their energy today.

Leah woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. Stretching in bed, she smiled thinking about how he always took care of her. Getting up, she decided against putting on any clothes knowing she wouldn't be wearing them for long. Walking into the kitchen, she saw him bent over as he pulled a pan of bacon from the oven. Her eyes trailed down along his muscular back down to his firm ass cheeks which were covered by a pair of boxers. His thick legs poked out the bottom and as her eyes travelled lower, even his bare feet did something for her. She growled in appreciation even though he was wearing entirely too much for her liking.

"See something you like," he asked as he turned towards her; the smirk on his face dying as he took in her naked state.

"Mmm, hmm—but I think you need to lose the boxers. I'm pretty sure today is an au-natural day."

"It is," he nodded in agreement. "At the same time, I don't need any burns that might put me out of commission."

"Fine," she pouted. "Are you almost done?"

He chuckled at her impatience but nodded at her. He turned his attention back to the stove and continued scrambling the eggs; he added some cheese, onions, tomatoes, and green and red peppers once they were just about done. Removing the skillet from the hot burner, he scooped a bit more than half on a plate for him and the rest on a plate for her. Then he added some bacon to each plate and set them on the table. She had already poured them something to drink and had put silverware on the table.

"So…you were up early today."

"Yep."

"Why," she asked as the two of them sat down and started eating.

"Why don't you worry about eating your breakfast while it's hot? I'm sure you'll need your strength today."

She glared at him mockingly. He was hiding something and she knew it but she also knew he could be just as stubborn as her. If he didn't want her to know she would never be able to break him. He chuckled at her stare and in defiance she reached over and stole several slices of bacon off his plate while she maneuvered her plate out of his reach. The purloined bacon was quickly brought to her mouth and she took a small bite of it, making sure to close her eyes in pleasure while she moaned.

She smiled at his low growl, her eyes popping open so she could see how his eyelids were half-masted as he watched her. She continued to nibble on the bacon, taking her time; knowing she was giving him flashes of her teeth and tongue as she savored each bite. Once she finished the last scrap, she stuck her tongue out and licked her thumb before sucking the digit into her mouth.

His hand shot out in an instant and circled her wrist. In mere seconds her fingers were in his mouth; his tongue laving them. As soon as he felt he had sufficiently cleaned them, he placed a wet kiss on her palm. The feel of his moist lips on her palm and the barest stroke of his tongue had her core quivering. The scent of her arousal grew stronger as she squeezed her thighs together trying to quell the throbbing of her loins. Either she had taught him too well or he was a quick study. She was in trouble; there was no doubt about that.

He decided to take pity on her and stopped his teasing. He didn't know exactly how she was going to react to his plan or how long it would take to satisfy her wolf so the last thing he wanted was for her to be hungry. The rest of their breakfast was consumed in silence and once he was satisfied her hunger was satiated, his hand reached for hers and pulled her out of her chair. He placed a single kiss on her lips before he threw her over his shoulder, his hand stroking her ass; only stopping so he could open the front door to walk outside.

"What the fuck?! I'm not letting you drag me around like a caveman," she cried out. Her hands balled into fists and she pounded on his back to emphasize the words of her tirade.

"Shh, you don't want to wake the neighbors," he chastised her as he lightly spanked her.

"I mean it, Jake. Put me down or you'll be sorry."

"Nope. You're mine and I'll do whatever I want with you," his voice a gravely purr that got rougher with each word.

She huffed but then she realized his tender flanks were in perfect reach. He obviously hadn't thought this through otherwise he would've taken the time to put on a shirt. A sly grin tugged her cheeks as she gave him one last warning. The warning ignored while he gave her another sharp smack on her ass cheek which had it stinging. What happened next wasn't her fault, it was his—he should've known better than to mess with her. He howled and nearly dropped her when her sharp teeth bit into his flesh.

"Jesus, Leah," he swore as he set her down on the ground. A glance at her face showed her satisfaction and he growled—well, his wolf growled at her. _How dare she think she was dominant to him? He was the Alpha male and that trumped her Alpha female status any day. It was time he and his wolf taught her who was in charge._

An evil smile appearing on his features and she shivered in anticipation, fear, and lust. "You wanna play, little girl? I don't think you're a match for this big, bad wolf at all—I guess it's time we show you exactly what your place is," he challenged her; his eyes ringed in gold as he faced her off.

She stiffened—her heart pounding as she tried to dismiss his dominance over her. "Whatever, Jacob Black. I practically changed your diapers. Neither you nor your wolf is the boss of us. But if you think this is necessary, let's do this," she brazened staring into his eyes as her stomach flipped and flopped.

If anything, all her words did was make his smirk even cockier. It pissed her off; she wanted to wipe the expression off his face. Her wolf howled in happiness at being able to _play_ with their mate. _She_ was all for it and didn't plan on fighting for too long before surrendering. Leah was another matter altogether; all she wanted to do was kick his ass and have him on his knees begging for her forgiveness, her touch, and her love. She was going to make him grovel for this—it was no more than he deserved.

He watched the emotions play across her face. He could feel her wolf's eagerness and wondered why Leah was being so resistant to it. He nearly had her where he needed her and the last thing he wanted to do was bring out what he was sure would piss her off and probably get him turned into a eunuch before he could blink. Instead, he did the only thing he could think of.

Leaning forward, he sniffed at her neck near her mark; his hot breath fanning it as he murmured, "I never thought you were one to accept defeat so easily but that's fine with me. Now why don't you be a good little girl and tell me what I want to hear."

He was expecting her next move, so despite her sudden and rough movements he didn't lose his balance. She pushed him away from her; her hand balled into a fist as she punched his chest hard enough to take his breath away. Her face turned red in anger and she seethed; unable to form a single word other than, "You—" The next moment she had turned away from him and phased, running hell bent towards the surrounding forest. If it wasn't for her speed, he would've taken a moment to congratulate himself on pissing her off. This was more fun than he anticipated.

* * *

_Who did he think he was? He may be an Alpha but so was she._ Leah ran, her fury fueling her flight. Her wolf understood this was all a game and eager to play it. She, however, wasn't so sure what the meaning of this was. So, instead she just ran.

Just like the last time they had played a similar game, it was eerily quiet. Each of them blocking each other from their thoughts—it was a way to heighten the excitement. She knew even without checking that there was no one phased in. If vampires wanted to attack, now was the time. There was most likely a directive, if not an actual Alpha order against any of the pack phasing in without his direct permission.

Her senses were on high alert as she ran; her heart thundering, her chest heaving in her efforts to breathe. She picked up on the stampede of their paws as they ran; leaf litter and twigs being simultaneously crushed and tossed through the air. As she tried to run from him, her nose was overwhelmed with his scent. He had been more than _busy_ this morning. His entire actions reeked of plotting.

Once again, he managed to corral her and while her only avenue of escape wasn't blocked—it just wasn't going to be an easy getaway. Even with her smaller size and speed, he would have no trouble catching her. So, she faced him off. His features pulled into a wolfy smirk as he growled at her. The only thought he was willing to share with her was, _Mine_.

Nervously she twitched, unsure of how to proceed. As though he sensed it and knew exactly what he needed to do to get her to understand what the game was all about; he flashed a single memory from ages ago at her. Just as she had that day three years ago, she snarled at him and attacked. The game finally making sense to her human side but it didn't mean she wasn't going to take the opportunity presented to make him prove his dominance over her.

They rolled together in wolf form; partially in playfulness but there was an underlying hint of violence—the need both their wolves had to give into their base instincts. It was what her wolf had needed all along—his wolf making her submit to him. She nipped at him and he did so in turn. They swiped at one another with their paws but the razor sharp claws were sheathed preventing either of them from injury.

It wasn't long before he had her belly down on the forest floor, his jaw locked around her neck—not hard enough to break her hide but enough so she had no choice but to submit. She whined—whimpering a single time as she lowered herself as far down as she could. He worried the spot on her neck, his large body pressing against her and his wolf purred in victory.

His voice breaking through the barrier between their minds, _You concede, little girl? This is exactly where you belong—you know it and so do I—underneath me._

She was speechless and turned on by his words and his voice, both of which had her quivering. Her entire body trembled in desire. He wasn't saying he was better than her or superior—he was stating the simple fact that she was his. His wolf declaring its dominance over them; he was right she was exactly where she belonged—where she wanted to belong.

He let go her neck go at the same time he commanded her to phase. Backing away from her and then walking around so he could face her when he did the same. It was the same type of intense moment they had that first time they had kissed. Both of them staring at the other; neither one sure who should or would make the first move.

It was hard to say who moved first but when they came together it was like a flame and gasoline—an explosion of need. She wrapped her arms and legs tightly around his body while he easily picked her up and carried her to where he had a blanket waiting. Laying her down, he eyes journeyed the length of body. Her legs spread, her arms reaching for him; he compiled as he thighs centered between hers and he slid into her center in one smooth plunge.

Their lips met in a heated kiss. One of her hands threaded through his hair and held him close while the other curled into his shoulder. His hips rocked into hers and she rose up to meet his slow thrusts. All of their earlier play; his challenge and mocking of her, their chase through the forest, and his final show of dominance had her so close to the edge.

He pulled away for a moment to look at her. His eyes meeting hers as he said, "I still don't get how I missed it. How natural it was—how easy we fit together. I love you."

"Me, either. You have no idea how close I was to giving in to it."

He snapped his hips against hers and her nails dug into his scalp and back. "Oh, believe me, I may not have understood then but I know now." He thrusts punishing as he declared, "No one makes you feel the way I do—do they?"

"_Fuck_—no, only you."

He nipped at her lips as he demanded, "None of them—not Sam, not Paul. And there's no one who can."

"No," she moaned; that single word coming out as a crooning cry.

"Are you ready," he asked while his tongue flicked at her mark.

"Please…Jake…"

Her fingers bit into his flesh; pain mixed with pleasure. His hands reached down to pull her legs around his waist before he tangled one in her hair. His mouth centered on her mark—his mark on her skin. The tempo of his thrusts fast and furious as he pushed her over the edge; she pulsed around him and he followed her climax with his own.

Pulling out of her, he rolled over onto his back and gathered her into his arms. Her head naturally came to rest on his chest. Her fingers stroked his chest; the feather light touches causing goose bumps to rise on his skin. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head; his hand curving around her flank and pulling her even closer to him.

"Where do you learn these things? Have you been reading Rachel's Cosmo's again?"

"No, I know exactly what you need. Maybe it took a little longer this time for me to give in but I always know."

In response she nipped at his chest. He grimaced at the feel of her sharp teeth but his wolf took it as a sign she was ready for more. There was an overwhelming need—drive to mark her which he didn't completely understood. Even though, she had marked him twice during her first heat; he had only needed to mark her once. She had questioned him about it as she had been overthinking things and he wasn't sure how to answer her. His wolf didn't demand that he do, so therefore he didn't. It wasn't that it hurt—it was simply he didn't see it necessary to just do it because.

He moved so that he kneeled on the blanket and his eyes raked down her body while she did the same to him. "So, I've been thinking…"

She shifted to sit up and quirked a brow at him, "You shouldn't do that. It's too taxing for your body." She crawled over to him; her hand reaching over to grip his cock as she remarked, "I only need one thing from you right now and it's not your brains."

He growled at her words and insinuation. He knew exactly what she needed and he had no problems satisfying all her needs but he had one craving. One thing he had been thinking about for some time and he was surprised they hadn't done it yet. They both had wondered nearly the same thing—what it looked like when he marked her. She was right when she remarked that he had been busy this morning and obviously she wasn't paying attention or she would have noticed the mirror propped up against the trees.

His eyes focused over her shoulder and he watched her movements in the mirror. The slight sway of her body as she leaned closer and the motion of her arm as stroked his length. He groaned, the sound was music to her ears and she moved those final few inches until their bodies were as close as they could get without maneuvering into a different position.

Her teeth nipped at his neck and her hand tightened painfully around him, "What are you so focused on?"

He reached down and pulled her hand from around him. Then his hands went to her waist and he started to turn her. Wedging his thighs between hers so her legs were spread wide; his cock throbbed against the cleft of her ass as he closed the distance between them. His arm locked around her body just underneath her breasts, holding her upright. In the mirror, he saw how she had closed her eyes so he reached his other hand upwards and grabbed her chin, pulling her face towards his. His lips meeting hers, his tongue thrust inside as a breathless moan left her mouth.

The kiss breaking too soon for her taste but the husky purr of his voice near her ear and the vision she was treated to had her trembling with desire. Moisture seeped from her core and she the very evidence of it glistening on her thighs. "Open your eyes," he commanded.

It was exactly what both of them had imagined—completely surreal and sensual. The forest with the vibrant greens and earthy browns was their backdrop; the contrast of their size differences and the slight dissimilarity in their skin tones. His large hands on her body; one gripping her chin, holding her head so her gaze remained focus on them and the other that had moved to massage her breast. The dusky pink color of her nipples and the surrounding areolas were the only hint of color on her body.

The movements of his hands on her body and the brilliant shocks of color—the backdrop of the forest, the sunlight streaming through the canopy of leaves, and the flashes of white teeth biting plump, reddened lips and pink tongues soothing the sting as they darted out to moisten suddenly dry lips. They were both transfixed by the images presented to them by the mirror. Its surface didn't miss anything. Their eyes met at the moment his hand travelled down her body, from her breast along the smooth plane of her abdomen, down past the thatch of black hair at the top of her mound before his fingers plunged into her slick folds.

His fingers spread her folds, his middle finger dipped into her center and he plunged inside several times. She squirmed against him; grinding her backside against his throbbing length. Her clit throbbed and she sighed when his finger dragged across it. Her eyes were at half-mast watching his finger make small circles on her swollen clit.

"Please…I…more…" she begged her fingers curved and dug into thighs holding him to her.

"Leah…" he growled near her ear. "You need to give me a minute. I need you to come first."

"No…" she shook her head violently. "Only...with you…please…"

He ignored her pleas, his hand moving to two fingers thrust inside her. His thumb rested on her clit, applying pressure. His fingers stroked her, curling slightly. Her continued writhing made it so he didn't even need to move his thumb; her movements were enough for her to provide the friction she needed. His head burrowed into her neck, his tongue laving her flesh before his lips kissed and then sucked a small portion into his mouth.

He growled; his wolf restless and pacing. She was _theirs_ and he needed to have that evidence on her. It wasn't enough that he had marked her once. He knew without a doubt he was going to do it again. Once she was marked, he was going to take her over and over. He needed her like he needed air to breathe.

"Watch—I want you to watch as I make you come apart. You're _mine_."

She shivered at his words and tone. She knew he meant every word he said. Her head tilted to the side, giving him better access to her neck. Her breath caught in her throat as she watched in the mirror. His long fingers plunging in and out; his brown eyes glazed with lust, rimmed in gold as he met her gaze. It was too much and not enough all at the same time. She screamed his name and fought to keep her eyes trained on his. She saw the exact moment his eyes flashed with something she could only begin to understand—_possession_.

She was still riding out her climax, her limbs heavy when he wrenched his fingers from her pulsing core. His arm wrapped tightly around her to hold her up while he rubbed his cock against her. "Tell me what you want," he demanded.

She couldn't answer with words. Her mind was frozen at the overwhelming sensations and the words wouldn't—they couldn't come to her. It was such a simple answer and maybe later she would feel self-conscious but right now she needed him. His cock throbbed against her entrance and she wiggled her hips trying to get closer.

He hissed at her but remained undeterred, "Leah, you need to tell me. Now."

It was too much for her, looking at the image they presented, his demands, and the feeling of their bodies touching—she shuddered. Her eyes closed and she whispered, "You."

That was all he needed to hear. He didn't need her to elaborate and he stopped his teasing. It only took a small shunting movement on his part and he was inside. Her walls tightened reflexively and he groaned; his arm squeezing her and she gasped as the air was pushed from her lungs.

"Watch."

Leah opened her eyes and focused on their reflections. It was even hotter than she had imagined. She tried to take it all in but it was impossible—there was too much for her to focus on. His slow tempo of thrusts, the dragging of his cock inside her core, and the visual of his smooth, hard flesh sliding out until only the tip remained inside before plunging back. It was as though she was outside her body and watching them but it felt foreign—there was no way they looked that or moved like that. Two halves of the same whole and with that thought their eyes met. Perhaps, they were thinking the exact same thing or it was just that they knew one another that well.

The moment his eyes met hers, Jake whispered a single word in her left ear, "_Mine_." She saw how his eyes glowed brighter when she nodded mutely. He thrust harder and faster, an answering shudder racked her body as she neared climax. Her left hand reached back to hold onto his arm that held her close. Her right hand fluttered, unsure of what or where to hold.

As her internal tremors turned to violent shakes, his right hand grasped her hair and pulled it away from her neck. His eyes never lost contact with hers as his mouth opened wide, his tongue thrusting forward to lick the spot where he planned to mark her. She leaned her head to the side as she writhed against him. His right hand grabbed hers and pulled it to her thigh and together they held her hip in place.

She knew what was coming and longed for it in a way she had never longed for anything. He could brand every inch of her body and she didn't know if it would be enough—not for him nor her. The flash of his teeth before he sunk them into her pushed her into the abyss. She screamed and both her hands clenched, curving into to claws as her nails dug into both of them and left a multitude of small wounds. She tried in vain to maintain contact but she couldn't. Her body slumped forward as he snapped his hips against hers.

His tongue soothed the sting of his bite and she begged—pleaded with him to finish. She couldn't take the feelings, the sensuality of it all. Their wolves awake, baying at the sky—it was as close as their wolves would ever be in this sense. He sensed how close she was to another climax but he knew he needed better leverage so he pushed her forward.

She laid her upper body on the ground, her ass perched in the air. He rested his hands on her flanks; his thumbs fitting into the grooves near the bottom of her spine. The motion of his movements was interrupted at the feel of her fingers as she reached underneath her body to stroke herself. Though he quickly regained his focus and as soon as she started to pulse around him, he thrust hard and fast.

Their climaxes happened at the same time. His fingers latched around her hips and held her fast to him while his cum pulsed inside. A sense of fulfillment filled them both and Jake was barely able to react fast enough to prevent himself from collapsing on top of her; slumber overtaking them both while the small patch of forest was filled with the scent of them—their sweat and joining.

* * *

In the end, Leah was grateful that the decision about trying to balance everything in her busy life was taken out her hands. Her heat ended up lasting the full ten days and she had to contact Carlisle for an excuse for school. It may be college but, it was still nursing school and the only way you could miss more than one day of class was if you died and even then you better have a note. The instructors didn't believe that life happened outside of class. Your life was class—nursing school was not a career choice it was a lifestyle.

It took a bit of extra work on her part but she managed to catch up to her classmates within a few days. They were finally done with exams and in three days the three of them, Jake, Jared and her would be walking across the stage to receive their degrees. In two weeks, Seth would be doing the same only for his high school diploma.

While Leah and Jake had been busy in the Black house and the surrounding forest so had the younger members of the pack; no one said a word to either of them but it didn't take long before Brady and Collin cracked. Apparently, Lauren Mallory had returned to Forks during spring break and relieved more than one of the younger pack members of their virginity. It took a bit longer but Seth eventually cracked, too. None of them had imprinted on her thankfully because there was no way either she or Jake were touching that with a ten-foot pole.

Leah had been embarrassed for her little brother. He had endured more than his fair share of moments that involved her in compromising positions. He knew things that no brother should ever know and she was at a loss for how to respond when Brady and Collin started fighting over who Lauren said was better in bed at a bonfire a week ago. It was Seth's quiet remark that silenced them both.

"Neither of you lug heads. She asked me if I was related to the La Push sex god," he confessed before he blushed realizing exactly what he said.

Paul saved the day by doing more than being his annoying self. He walked over to Seth, patting him on the back and said, "It's about time you stopped worrying about who was in your sister's panties. The legend lives on," he laughed. "It figures a Clearwater would take the title, you come from a long line of freaks. Imagine if Charlie was a wolf—you know him and your mom get their freak on."

Both the Clearwater siblings present shuddered. It was too much information—much more than they needed. Their mom was happy with Charlie and he obviously knew what he was doing because more than once they had seen her with that special glow but it didn't mean they wanted the visual.

* * *

It was the weekend after their graduation when it happened. What it was exactly they didn't realize at first but something was different. The two of them were sitting on the couch cuddling and a mere moment before they heard the howl, they felt it. The need to protect their friends, family, and tribe; it was the first time there had been vampire activity in La Push for at least a year. It seemed with the Cullens leaving, so had the others that would roam into their territory.

Both of them were off the couch in an instant and running out the door. Jake's pace was slightly slower than what he could run in his human form but it was that way so she was by his side. Their clothes quickly pulled off and thrown to the forest floor; it had been months since she had phased. Even though she was done with school, now she was busy studying for her nursing license and Jake insisted until she was done that she wasn't needed.

He phased first and connected with the pack mind. Brady had been out on patrol when he came across three nomads, two men and a female. Sam, Paul, and Jared were nearly to Brady who was standing his ground. Jake's concern for the safety of the pack had his muscles twitching as he struggled against his wolf's need to run and tear apart what could harm them.

Leah stood there naked, gathering herself and felt the heat along her limbs and spine and then—nothing. She tried again but her wolf simply walked in a small circle before lying down; her head resting on her paws and _she_ seemed to roll her eyes at her. She growled at her wolf and clenched her fists. Anger surged through her and she thought of everything she could to fuel the fire needed in her body to phase. Still—nothing. Sighing loudly she watched as Jake turned to her concern in his eyes.

"Don't ask me. I don't know why she does what she does."

He turned back to the forest and whined once before turning back to her. "Go, obviously one of us should be there. I'll be fine right here."

He moved closer to her and nudged her twice; his cold wet nose tickling near her shoulder. He seemed to snuffle her skin where his marks lay and she swatted him away lightly as she told him, "Go. They need you. I'll make you something to eat."

He yipped once before turning and running off into the forest. Picking her clothes up off the ground she pulled them on. The entire time she tried to figure out what her wolf's problem was. This wasn't at similar to how _she_ had acted when Jake left. She wasn't so much refusing as she just seemed bored or ambivalent to it.

When he returned home three hours later after finally destroying the three nomads, he found his dad sitting at the kitchen table. A glance around the kitchen revealed that she had been busy—busy making a mess. He shook his head slightly trying to imagine how she had managed to do so much damage in so little time.

"Where is she?"

"In the living room," his dad answered. "What were you two up to earlier? I've tried waking her up a couple of times but after she growled at me and started swinging I decided it was best to leave her alone."

He laughed softly, "Not what you're thinking, old man. We were just relaxing and then some nomads crossed into our territory. Her wolf wasn't up to phasing or something," he shrugged. "So I went. She promised me dinner but from the looks of things, I don't think she exactly got anything finished."

"Well, I guess we'll order pizza then."

"Sure, sure. I'm gonna check on her."

"Watch out. She's got a mean right hook even in her sleep."

He walked silently in the room and spied her reclining on the couch fast asleep. His eyes slowly took in her still form and noticed the dark circles and bags underneath her eyes. Maybe that was the issue, her wolf knew she was exhausted; phasing, fighting, and killing vampires took vast amounts of energy. She was sound asleep; her breathing and heart beat were slow and steady.

As he crept closer, a new sound reached his ears and his eyes zeroed in on her lower torso. A smile tugged his cheeks as he thought of the possible reason for the sound. It seemed impossible but so was the fact they turned into giant wolves and killed vampires. He turned on his heel and quickly left the room. There was only one way for them to be sure.

He grabbed the phone out of his dad's hand, "Never mind pizza, dad. I'm hungry for Chinese. I'm gonna run and pick it up. I'll be back soon."

When he returned an hour later with several bags of Chinese, his suspicions were confirmed as she plowed him down. "Where have you been? You were gone for hours and then Billy says you came home and left again. What's going on," she demanded. "Oh my gosh, is that fried rice and sesame chicken? I'm so hungry."

Her earlier irritation with him was forgotten as she grabbed the bags from him and placed them on the table while he reached into the cupboard to grab some plates. They piled their plates with food and sat around the table enjoying a meal together. She nudged him when Billy tried to put more fried rice on his plate and instead he steered his dad towards the brown rice and grilled chicken.

After they ate, he cleaned up the kitchen while she put away the leftovers. It barely took any time and once again order was restored. She was the first to move towards the living room but he placed his hand on her arm stopping her motion.

"Wait, come with me for a second."

"Why?"

He rolled his eyes are her and tugged her towards the main bathroom. He pulled her inside and closed the door. "Just do this for me, no arguments," he pleaded as he handed her the pink box.

"What," she choked as she realized exactly what he had handed her.

"No arguing," he said as he kissed her nose. "I'll give you some privacy." With those final words he opened the door and walked back out into the hallway, pulling the door closed behind him.

She stood there in the bathroom stunned for several minutes. Her hands trembling as she held onto the box. Her heart beat thundered in her ears and she reached one hand down to rest on her abdomen. Sure, she had gained a few pounds lately but it wasn't her fault that patients and their families like to thank the hospital staff with cookies, candy, and various baked goods. Then there had been the additional trips to the bathroom, particularly those pesky ones in the middle of the night. She glanced in the mirror, maybe her breasts were larger, too but birth control could do that.

She hadn't missed a shot—ever. This, if it was what he thought it was, wasn't part of their plans. They had discussed getting married in the fall or next spring. Then once they had saved some money, they would look at either building or buying a bigger house. One that would accommodate them, her and Jake, their future kids, and even have a space for Billy; it was an idea they hadn't discussed in front of Billy both of them fearing his reaction. There were so many memories in the small house where he and Sarah had first lived together in those early days of their marriage. It was where they brought their children home and mostly likely it was where they both imagined they would grow old together in. The house while full of memories wouldn't be able to accommodate Billy's disability forever. They needed to think about their future and how they would care for him as he got older.

She could hear him outside the door and knew he wasn't going to let it go until she peed on _the stupid stick_. As she ripped open the package she cursed the _pinkness _of it all. _They should make these things in black_ she thought ruefully; there were times this wasn't a happy event. Sitting down, she glanced at the instructions. It seemed pretty simple. Start peeing, stick the thing underneath and get the sensor-thingy wet, put the cap back on, and wait for two minutes.

She did exactly what the instructions said. Finishing up, she washed her hands and stood there debating on what to do next. Anxiety swirled her gut and she started to panic. _What if he was wrong? What then?_ There were no guarantees in life and it wasn't as if anything up to now had been particularly easy for her.

The door opened and he stepped inside, a lopsided grin on his face, "You worry too much. I just know you won't believe me otherwise." He came to stand behind her, his arms wrapping around her; his hand resting on top of hers exactly where he knew their child was growing. "I heard him, Leah," he whispered in her ear. "_She_ would never let you do something that could put him in danger."

She turned just enough so she could see his face, "You seem awfully sure that it's a boy. You got some wolf-mojo on this I should know about?"

"No, but it doesn't seem right to call our child it—and it's too wordy to say him or her. So for now, he will work just fine," he answered her as his lips brushed her temple. "See—what did I tell you? Look."

She glanced at the pink stick she had been so angry with just a few minutes ago. It had seemed to mock her but that wasn't the case any longer. Two bright blue lines filled the tiny plastic windows. Her heart skipped a beat and she swayed slightly; his arms held her steady and upright while the blood rushed from her head.

Turning in his arms, she cried out with joy, "This isn't a dream, is it?"

"Nope, not at all."

"But—I've never missed one shot. How?"

"Same way I'm sure it happens all the time. It's not foolproof. We both know how different things where this last time. You felt different and I did, too. Now we know why."

"What do we do? I mean, we've talked about this but not now…what about you starting your business, me getting a job, us getting married and getting your dad warmed up to the idea of moving. How are we going to do all that?"

"We'll figure it out. It's a baby; we have some time; at least six or seven months. The house can wait. We'll get married this summer instead of in the fall."

She smiled, he was right. They had time; not everything had to be done right this moment. She needed to relax and not worry so much. At the thought of them getting married, she groaned; they had forgotten about one little thing. A frown appeared on her face and he asked, "What's wrong?"

"Jake, you forgot one thing."

"What?"

"My brothers," her quiet exclamation had him trembling. It was one thing for him to have been seduced all those years ago by her. They had forgiven him for that transgression once they realized it had been more her than him who was the responsible. They were going to _kill_ him; it was as simple as that. They had all been there for the lecture about mating, marking, and the importance of protection. They had all endured Sue's lecture about sex and protection; the whole purpose of it was to prevent pregnancy. Jacob Black was a dead man walking.

"Fuck."

* * *

Together they managed to convince the pack and their families that they had waited long enough for their forever. Jared and Kim's wedding in June had ignited the wedding inferno in them and they just couldn't wait. So they had a small ceremony on the beach at the end of June. It ended up being better than what they dreamed. The weather cooperated and it was a beautiful sunny day.

Leah asked Charlie to walk her down to Jake and give her away; it was her way of showing him that she accepted him fully into their lives. It also ensured that Seth wasn't too near her. That was the most difficult part was hiding her pregnancy from her brothers, she didn't trust either of them to not find some way to punish Jake; neither of them trusted her brothers.

So, they even went a step further and she chose Paul as her _maid of honor_ while he chose Rachel as his _best man._ Embry and Quil were irritated with his choice at first but she was the one who pointed out the logic of both their choices.

"Quil, you can't be the best man if you're helping perform the ceremony and Embry, if Jake picks you—you'll just rub it in Quil's face the next time he pisses you off. If it wasn't for Rachel's advice; he'd still be trying to figure out what the hell he was going to do. And Paul, well, we can't have him growling the entire time because one of you dumbasses touched Rachel."

In the end, it all worked out and no one was the wiser. Taylor, Rebecca, and Ephraim showed up the week before as their ceremony; the three of them had finally tied up their loose ends in Hawaii and were moving to La Push. After the ceremony, they moved the party to the Black house where they had a nice lunch. There was only a few awkward moments when Rebecca commented that Leah had put on a few pounds. She didn't forget their cover and jokingly growled at her sister-in-law; explaining it just took a few years for the _freshmen 15_ to catch up with her.

They spent a week away in Stanwood, a small city an hour north of Seattle. They rented out an entire three-bedroom cottage, Cedar Bluff. It was nestled into the natural beauty of Washington and offered stunning views of Skagit Bay. They spent most of their time at the cottage though a few times they made the drive to Seattle to explore the city. She was able to show him where she had started college and the building she lived in along with a few other sites she had been able to take in before fate brought her back to La Push.

When they returned home to La Push, it was the weekend after the Fourth of July and unknown to them, the pack decided to have a bonfire. So, once again they all gathered on First Beach. It was the first time Rebecca, Taylor, or Ephraim had been to one and like any other rite of passage there were specific procedures to be followed. Once they ate to their hearts' content, the fire was started. Quil performed a blessing as his grandfather had done in the past. The pack gathering in a circle around it with the elders, Charlie, and Rebecca's small family interjected between them.

Ephraim sat on his grandfather's lap and Billy's rich voice filled the night sky as he re-told the stories they all knew by heart. They still listened as closely as they had the first time after they understood the truth behind them. It was more than just a story to them, it was their life. What fate had decided—chosen for each of them. When Billy got to the part about Taha Aki and the wolves, Ephraim squirmed. His small voice interrupting, "Grampa, _no _wolfs."

The entire group silent as they wondered how to deal with this development; neither Rebecca nor Taylor had said anything about Ephraim having a fear of wolves. They watched as he continued to squirm, trying to get off Billy's lap and repeating the same words over and over. Finally fearing for him, Billy grasped the squirming boy and leaned over to set him down on the ground.

Rebecca pulled him close to her and his small voice rang out as he struggled against her hold, "No, mama! _No_ wolfs!"

Somehow he managed to escape from her and he ran behind their circle. All of them breathed a sigh of relief as their biggest worry was him being too close to the fire. He giggled at them; one small hand covering his toothy grin as he gazed at them. He toddled back over to them and the first person he stopped by was Paul.

His chubby hand reached out and pointed a single finger at Paul as he poked him in the back, declaring, "See grampa, wolf."

They watched in amazement as he walked around the group and pointed out each and every wolf in the pack. The only time he seemed confused was when he got to Jared and Kim. He glanced at Kim, a frown appearing on his face as he appeared to be trying to solve a puzzle. After several long moments he shook his head and moved on to Jake and Leah who were the sitting on Billy's left side.

His grin reappearing as he pointed at Jake and then Leah, "_Al-pa_."

Jake grabbed him before he could run away and tickled his belly as he praised his nephew, "You're pretty smart, Eph. So, you _know_ wolves, huh?"

Ephraim giggled before he squirmed out of his uncle's arms and onto Leah's lap. His hands patted her cheeks twice and then he slid off her lap and stood in front of her. Her arms automatically reached forward to grab him as his back was to the fire and she pulled him over to her side. He didn't struggle against her actions and once he was by her side his hand reached out and touched her belly.

She hadn't felt a flutter of anything; it was early and since this was her first pregnancy it could still be several weeks before she did. But the moment his small hand rested there and he again professed his knowledge she felt something and knew it wasn't just her imagination.

"Baby _al-pa_."

As though to answer his cousin's words their baby kicked and she felt it. Her shaky hand grabbed Jake's and placing it where Ephraim's hand had been only a moment earlier. The secret they had tried to keep and were planning on sharing tonight had been foiled by a toddler. They should have known because the best laid plans often go astray; it was perhaps the motto of their lives.

The two of them were so wrapped in their own bubble of happiness that they didn't hear more than one person's shocked gasp. Everyone put the pieces together; the reasons behind their _hasty_ ceremony only a week ago. How Leah seemed to avoid her brothers like the plague. The fact that neither of them were quiet in the presence of the pack; it was constant chatter from one if not both of them. Granted, they were all familiar with Jake's non-stop talking but Leah—she was a quiet person by nature and suddenly she had become a chatterbox.

"So…anything you want to share with us," Embry asked as he glared at Jake.

Leah grabbed Ephraim and stuck him on Jake's lap before turning back to her brother, "We were going to share it with you all tonight. Can you blame us for not trusting either of you? You need an imprint—or you need to get laid. I don't care which one it is," she paused before she grinned evilly at him. "Actually, I take that back. You need an imprint—an awful, horrible imprint that twists you up in knots. I bet Quil's grandfather taught him some crazy wolf-imprint curse, so he'll help me with it," she finished her eyes twinkling.

"Hey that's not fair! You told your mom all about marking! You didn't have to sit at the kitchen table while she brought out the diagrams and models and discussed everything you could ever want to know about sex. I still have nightmares about it."

"He's right, Leah," Seth remarked. "It was awful—listening to mom talk about how curiosity is normal and it's okay to experiment. I know I would've preferred having Billy or even Old Quil talk to us."

Sue laughed, "There is no way I'm leaving the explanation about the birds and the bees to Billy. I asked Charlie how he thought he'd approach the subject with one of you boys and believe me, throwing a box of condoms at you and telling you there's a movie in the DVD player for you to watch—while asking you to "clean up when you're done" is not how to do it."

Billy and Charlie blushed at her words. It was exactly how they would have had the sex talk with any of the boys. Billy would never admit it but he was grateful Sue had taken the discussion out of his hands. And if he got a little secret pleasure out of the fact his son had to endure a sex talk with his future mother-in-law—so what. It was no more than his son deserved after the incident with Leah so many years ago.

"So…how'd it happen," Brady asked with Collin adding, "Yeah, aren't you on something or whatever. You know your mom's added the whole make sure the girl's on something too to her talk." Brady felt the need to add more, "Yeah, didn't you remember to _wrap it _up?" The pups had endured Sue's sex talk last fall; it was a pack rite of passage.

Leah blushed while Jake growled, "Maybe we ran out."

Paul laughed, "How can you run out of something you never bought in the first place?"

"Shut it, Paul." His words silencing any further commentary. No one needed to know that Sue's math had been a little off when she gave her daughter those last shots. It wasn't until after they found out she was pregnant that they investigated further. The shot she normally received, production had slowed and there were only limited doses available so they used an alternative. She had been right when she told Carlisle to double-dose her. The tests he had ran a year or so ago proved she needed more than the average girl because of the changes the wolf made to her body.

The two different shots had slightly different amounts of hormones. When they discussed it with Carlisle, it seemed one shot of what she received the last time was only three-quarters of the strength as what they normally used. So, a double-dose of the new hormone wasn't enough for her body's natural inclination with her heat—her natural hormones were in the right balance while the shot did nothing to prevent conception from occurring.

Kim spoke up softly asking a question that had been on both her and Jared's minds, "Do you know if you're having a boy or a girl?"

"No, not yet. We saw Carlisle last week when we were in Seattle. I can't go to a regular doctor; my body temperature's still too high and would raise suspicions. He did an ultrasound but the baby didn't cooperate."

"Oh, I just wondered because…" she looked at Jared and smiled softly, "well, we just found out we're going to have a baby next February and...Ephraim seemed confused when he looked at me, so I just thought…"

Leah nodded at her as she understood what the underlying question was. It was something she and Jake had discussed with Old Quil last summer when Rebecca and Ephraim had visited. Old Quil had known his time left was short and so he had asked they bring Ephraim to him. He was curious about the first child of the new generation. Even more so since both Jake and Leah had felt a deep connection to him. Their wolves recognizing him even before he was born as pack.

Old Quil had done some research and he thought perhaps because Ephraim's mother Rebecca was what their people referred as _two-spirit_ person that perhaps he would have some ability to see things that others couldn't. His time with Ephraim led him to believe that the young boy was an old soul, perhaps even the reincarnation of his namesake. The very fact that he was able to point out the members of the pack and understood the next Alpha was growing in Leah's womb made her believe Old Quil's theories were true.

"Who knows? I wouldn't worry about it too much, Kim. Old Quil thought Eph had the ability to see things," she shrugged. "We can't change what's going to happen, just how we react to it. If it happens, it will be easier for them."

"So, I'm curious," Quil started a mischievous grin on his face. "You broke my arm because I got too close to you one year, but you let a vampire put his frozen hands on Leah. That's just messed up."

"He's not a pervert like you," he glared at Quil. "Like Leah said, we can't just go to a regular doctor either. It will raise too many questions. Carlisle said as long as Sue feels up to it and we don't run into any problems, he has no concerns about her delivering the baby when the time comes. Worst case scenario, he'll be nearby and can come to help. We're going to need a doctor to sign off because who knows how the wolf gene is going to affect things."

* * *

The next five and half months went fine. Leah's pregnancy progressed without any major issues. Sue did her checkups with them travelling to Carlisle three times to ensure there was no reason that her mom couldn't deliver the baby. Everything was good; her mom would be delivering their child when he or she arrived in a few weeks. Her due date was at the beginning of January but by Christmas she was feeling enormous and ready for the baby to come.

The two other ultrasounds they did still didn't reveal the baby's sex. Their baby was stubborn and uncooperative. Kim and Jared knew they would have a baby boy right around Valentine's Day. It made it difficult for them to decide how to decorate but it was Ephraim who helped picked out a soft yellow for the room. He told them, "Baby _al-pa_ likes." They didn't argue with his logic.

After finding out about the baby, Billy was the one to bring up the fact the small red house perhaps wasn't suited to their growing needs. As Rebecca had moved back to La Push with her small family, it seemed to make sense for the three of them to move into the Black house while Jake, Leah, and Billy moved into a house that was designed with the future in mind.

They received a plot of land as it was their right as tribe members where they built a house. They ended up using a small portion of the money the Cullens had given them for the down payment but the rest they financed as they knew the importance of building their credit. Leah had started working part-time at the Forks Hospital along with a few hours each month at the La Push clinic. Jake found a place to rent in La Push where he opened up his automotive repair business. Quil helped out part-time along with the pups; Quil had decided to go back to school himself and started that fall to study for an automotive degree.

Seth followed in his sibling's footsteps and moved to Seattle to attend U-Dub. He hadn't decided on any particular major but it was important for them to take advantage of the opportunity they had. Both her and Jake laughed at the emails Embry sent complaining about Seth being the _big man_ on campus. Embry still hadn't taken his sister's advice and gotten laid so the fact his younger brother was mentioned by more than one girl he tried to date pissed him off. It didn't help his luck with the girls at all. None of them realizing why he took such offense when they whispered to their girlfriends that, "_He's alright but did you see insert name here with the other one. I heard he knows his way around a girl's body. Did you hear he was with some older woman who taught him everything he knows?" _

On Christmas Eve they were gathered at Jake and Leah's new house and celebrating. Sue and Charlie, Paul and Rachel along with Seth and Embry—the four of them all on winter break from school, Billy, and of course, Rebecca, Taylor, and Ephraim. The girls cooked the meal and the boys were placed in charge of clean-up.

As they sat around in the family room opening presents, Leah's back started to ache. She hadn't slept well the night before and decided the back pains were due to that. Jake glanced at her curiously but she shrugged at his gaze and tried to wiggle to get comfortable. He reached over and his warm hands started massaging the muscles in her lower back. It was heavenly; she leaned forward slightly so he could have better access.

Several of the room's occupants were quiet as they watched the tableau playing in front of their eyes. When she finally sat back, Jake having placed a pillow behind her for her to relax on, her mom looked at her and asked, "You okay, honey?"

"Fine, my back's achy that's all."

Billy and Charlie exchanged an amused look with one another as they said at the same time, "That's what she said."

"Anything else," Sue asked as a soft smile appeared on her face.

"No, not really. What's with the inquisition and…" she waved her hand in Billy and Charlie's direction.

"You sure?"

"Really?! Now I'm a liar, too? I don't know what you want. I slept like crap last night. I've made more trips to the bathroom today than I've made in my entire life. Not that it's anyone's business but I couldn't get there fast enough earlier and I peed my pants. My back hurts. My feet are so swollen that I have the feeling I no longer have individual toes but I can't see them over this soccer ball of a belly. This is getting on my nerves," she growled.

"Jake, do me a favor and put your hands on her belly," Sue asked.

He looked at Sue and then back at Leah who was glaring at him. Her look saying it all; he wasn't sleeping in the same bed with her tonight, not after he went along with Sue's request. He pleaded with her as he mouthed the words, "Please don't argue."

He rested his hands on her sides of her rounded abdomen. It took a few minutes and then he felt something very different. She had been having Braxton-Hick's contraction for the past few weeks but this was much different from them. With those her abdomen tightened slightly and it only lasted a few seconds. Her belly was rock hard and it wasn't letting up. He silently measured the time; sixty seconds. His eyebrows rising as he realized what it most likely meant.

"Jake," Sue voice broke through his thoughts. "Is it what I think it is?"

"Are one of you going to speak in English," she demanded as she swatted Jake's hands away from her belly.

"You're having a baby," he told her.

"No shit, dumbass. You think I felt like gaining thirty pounds to carry around for nothing?"

"No, I mean…you're having the baby…soon."

"Oh," she said quietly.

* * *

They timed her contractions which were around ten minutes apart. Her back was the only thing that was really bothering her. So, they continued to open presents knowing they still had some time before she needed to go to the hospital. When they moved to seven minutes apart, the party broke up. Jake grabbed the bag they had packed along with the car seat and placed it in the car.

Sue helped her waddle to the bathroom one more time while Charlie helped Billy into his truck. Jake returned to help her out to the car and they set off for Forks; Charlie, Billy, and Sue following behind in the truck. She had completed her pre-registration earlier that week so thankfully there wasn't any more paperwork for her to complete. The short drive had her contractions at five minutes apart and she was starting to feel them.

She had decided against an epidural as they knew it could increase the chances of problems during her labor and it also meant a doctor would need to attend to her. They planned on having the hospital nurses provide nursing care but her mom would deliver the baby. Once she was brought to her room, Charlie and Billy left to go out into the waiting room while Jake helped her change into a hospital gown. A nurse entered once she was changed and started an IV and some fluids along with doing an exam.

Her cervix was completely thinned and she was dilated to 6 cm. The nurse who examined her was surprised at how quickly she had progressed for this being her first baby and the three of them laughed it off as Jake said, "Beginner's luck." He helped her walk the halls for a while until the contractions were too strong to make it comfortable. That was when her mom brought out an exercise ball which she had Leah sit on.

Jake positioned himself in a chair in front of her, allowing her to rest against his body as she sat which her legs spread wide and bounced slightly. The plan was for gravity to do as much of the work as possible. She didn't want to get into bed until it was absolutely necessary. Charlie and Billy came in and out of the room to check on her progress along with the nurse.

Once she was fully dilated, she had no choice but to get in the bed. For an hour she pushed but nothing was really happening and she was uncomfortable lying on her back. A quick check by her mom told her the baby was down far enough and her pushes seemed effective but it obviously wasn't enough.

"I can't lie like this," she complained. "It's too uncomfortable. My back feels like it's cramping. Can't we try something different?"

The nurse who was in the room left for a few minutes and came back with a bar that she attached to the end of the bed. Once it was attached, the nurse and her mom talked her through what they were going to try. She didn't care how strange it might look anything was better than lying in this bed and trying to work against gravity. Eagerly she moved to the end of the bed. Her feet rested flat on it as she got into a squatting position; her hands grabbing onto the bar. Jake and the nurse stood on her sides helping to support her back.

With the next contraction she bore down and pushed; finally the pressure she had felt was moving and it was being propelled downwards. She now understood that was the baby she was feeling; her back no longer was cramping. At the end of her contraction she stopped and took several deep breaths, refilling her lungs and blood with oxygen as she prepared herself for the next contraction.

After several pushes her mom said the words she had been waiting to hear, "Alright, honey with the next push his head will be out. Once that happens I need you to not push again until I tell you to, okay? Liz, can you push the light so we can get one more nurse here?"

The second nurse arrived just as the next contraction started. She pushed for all she was worth; the pressure expanding to a point where she felt as though she was being torn apart. Then just as her contraction was dissipating she felt it release. Both Jake and her mom telling her how well she was doing. Sue reminding her to wait until she said it was okay to push again.

"Okay, honey, one more push and you'll have your baby. Jake, once the baby's out I need you to help her lie down. Then we'll put the baby on her belly as we dry him off."

Jake nodded at Sue before focusing on Leah again. His hand rubbed her back soothingly as they waited for the next contraction to start. When it started both he and the nurse put their hands just underneath her thighs to lift and steady her as she pushed. His mouth was near her ear and he whispered encouragingly to her.

The moment the next contraction started she pushed, slow and steady. She was exhausted, her muscles straining in effort and as much as she wanted to give up; she knew the end was near. The pressure in loins intensified and even though it hurt like hell and she was thinking about all the ways she could kill Jake for putting her in the position, she didn't stop. She felt the sensation as the baby slid out of her and her heart clenched at his first lusty wail that filled the room.

Together, the nurse and Jake helped her to lie back on the bed and her mom placed the baby on her belly. "Congratulations, it's a boy," her mom said as the second nurse started to dry him off. Clamps were placed on the umbilical cord and Sue handed Jake a pair of scissors letting him do the honors. She only had a few minutes with him before the nurses took him over to the warmer to do an exam. While they checked him over Sue helped her deliver her placenta and got her changed into a fresh gown along with swapping out the bed linens.

He was brought back to the two of them and placed in Leah's arm. The two nurses who had helped leaving to allow them some time alone and privacy. The moment he was in her arms he began to root around as though he knew exactly who she was to him. Her mom helped her positioned him and he latched onto her breast as though he had experience.

"Did you two give any thoughts to names," Sue asked.

Leah glanced at Jake and he smiled at the two of them. "I was thinking Harrison, Harry for short after dad and being there's already an Ephraim this generation and Seth or Embry will want to use Michael we're going to go with William for the middle name," she answered.

"That's perfect, honey. You know your dad's always here with us—maybe not in body but he's watching over us," her mom remarked as she leaned over and kissed Leah's cheek. "I'll give you three sometime alone. I'm sure both Jake's dad and Charlie can't wait to come in and meet him."

* * *

Leah and baby Harry stayed in the hospital for a little longer than 16 hours. Her early discharge made possible by Carlisle's influence and the fact her mom would be staying with her for the next few days. Once they arrived home, the pack members trickled in and out of their house; all of them eager to meet the future Alpha.

He was a quiet baby and didn't seem bothered by the noise of the pack. More than content to be passed from person to person while the ohh'd and awed over him. He simply glanced at each new person with a bored look on his face and yawned. The only people he seemed remotely interested in were his father and of course, Leah as she was his source of food. Once when Jake was holding him, Ephraim crawled up next to Jake; his movements slow and careful as though he understood not to jostle the baby.

Ephraim glanced at Harry and for once Harry stared back in interest. "Baby _al-pa_," he said proudly and clapped his hands in delight. People disagreed with Jake later on, telling him there was no way a baby that small could; but he swore that Harry gave Ephraim a toothless grin and made a sound that sounded exactly like a giggle. The two young boys staring at each other as though they had secrets that Jake could only begin to guess.

* * *

**AN: Now you all know why Embry's imprint was so difficult...it was his own fault. And who knew Lauren was soooo busy over spring break? I have one more outtake planned for this but it requires quite a bit of plotting on my part so it will be a while. My next update will be for Imprinting is for Pansies. Now don't forget to review! **


End file.
